··Mi lindo y extraño compañero de piso··
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Tengo muchos problemas, pero el principal es él, aunque por azares del destino vivimos juntos..¡ya no soporto eso! Es lindo, sexy, amable, aunque algo frío y yo, una incurable pervertida. Y su otra vida es lo que más me preocupa, mundos muy diferentes!
1. Chapter 1

QUERIDA Y LINDA INTRUSA

Una chica perdida en un país donde no conoce a nadie.

Por azares del destino, llega a vivir con Sasuke.

Viven juntos en su departamento mediante un trato.

Para ella, vivir con él es insoportable, pero no le queda de otra.

El chico guarda un gran secreto, pero esa vida tranquila con ella es algo a lo que se acostumbrará, quizás más de lo que quisiese.

Esas horas en ese departamento, entre risas y tonterías, regaños e insinuaciones, se convierten en lo que el llamaría su vida normal, un escape para poder ser él mismo.

¿Cómo podrá ocultar él su otra vida?

¿Y cómo podrá ella sobrevivir ante aquel hombre tan….indescriptiblemente sexy?

...

"Mi corazón latía muy rápido, tanto que creí que él escucharía.

Estaba perdida, tendría que vivir con ESE HOMBRE un buen tiempo, que, aunque era amable y lindo, era monstruosamente sexy. Lindo rostro, lindo pelo, mirada profunda, cuerpo escultural, totalmente varonil, amable, simpático, lindo, lindo, lindo y muy, muy seductor. No sé si lo hacía propósito, pero decidí no pensar en ello, mi prioridad era sacármelo de la mente.

Traté de dormir, pero desde esa segunda noche que pasé en ese departamento, esos sueños indeseables y las fantasías comenzaron y no me dejaban dormir en ocasiones. Tenerlo a unos cuantos metros no ayudaba.

Y fue también entonces que los catarros para mí comenzaron, a causas de las duchas frías que muy seguido me daba.

A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberme tropezado con él…."

...

CAPITULO 1. MI MALA FORTUNA ME LLEVÓ A ÉL

El clima era frio y por lo visto pronto comenzaría a anochecer. Unas nubes lejanas amenazaban con algo de lluvia. Parecía que el clima se burlaba también de mí. Estaba completamente sola, sin un solo quinto en mi bolso, y con mis lágrimas a punto de brotar junto con el aguacero que se venía.

En esos momentos me encontraba a media calle. Era un lugar muy concurrido, gente yendo y viniendo de todos lados y a todos los lugares. Sólo yo estaba ahí detenida, sin saber por qué rumbo ir.

Mi pesada mochila en la espalda ya me reclamaba la bajara. Mi pequeño bolso de mano estaba aún abierto después de haberlo revuelto tantos minutos antes.

La desesperación y la desgracia habían caído sobre mí. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que mi gran viaje por un país desconocido terminaría así.

Me dejé caer y me aferré a mis rodillas flexionadas, repitiéndome una y otra vez "No debí haber venido".

Siempre había tenido ganas de conocer el mundo, cuando conseguí ahorrar lo suficiente en mi primer trabajo después de graduarme, fui tan feliz y me apresuré a elegir un mi lugar de destino. Había soñado con eso, mi sueldo completo lo dedicaría para mi primera visita a un lugar extraño. Mi padre y mi mejor amiga fueron quienes me impulsaron a elegir venir a Tokio. Por una parte estaban las ganas que tenía de conocer la ciudad natal de mi progenitor, él me contaba de los lugares mágicos que tenía Japón, de lo bello que era este país donde había vivido toda su vida hasta que conoció a mi madre y se por perseguirla se mudó a los Estados Unidos. Abandonó su lugar de origen pero quería que yo tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo. Susan, mi amiga inseparable, era toda una friki y su máximo sueño y propósito en la vida era ir a conocer el país nipón. Aún tengo presente cómo un día antes mientras recorríamos Akihabara junto con otros turistas parecía la más feliz y loca que nunca en su vida.

Pues me dejé convencer por ellos dos y ahora estoy aquí. Sola, abandonada en un país extraño y envuelta en una cultura que, aunque me encanta—no tanto como a Susan—, ahora me encontraba maldiciendo el momento en que decidí venir.

Y es que no era para menos, el grupo de turistas estábamos recorriendo los lugares más concurridos en el centro de Tokio, y yo tuve la genial idea de pararme en una tienda de antigüedades, pensé que no había mejor suvenir que una pequeña estatuilla de una geisha. Cuando salí, pensé que Susan estaría esperándome, pero…¡Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie de las personas que nos acompañaba cerca, ninguno de los guías, ni mi amiga!

Esperé afuera de la tienda, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que no estaba. Unos minutos después me di cuenta de que mi vida estaba acabada. Recibí una llamada de Susan mientras estaba partiendo el avión, ella creía que yo me encontraba dentro, y me preguntaba si estaba en el baño o en algún otro lugar del avión.

Reí secamente, le dije que estaba bien y me las arreglaría para regresar. Pero la suerte no me acompañaba ese día. Apenas caminé una cuadra en dirección a ningún lugar, esperando ver a un policía cerca que me ayudara, cuando sentí que alguien jaló mi bolso. Yo asustada jalé también, impidiendo que me lo quitaran, pero cuando ví correr a lo lejos al ladrón con mi cartera en mano, supe que mis días de felicidad estaban contados.

No podía darme por vencida, la noche se acercaba y no tenía ni siquiera dinero para un hotel. ¿Qué debía hacer?

…

Me levanté y con la esperanza de que alguien de los que cruzaban por ahí hablara también ingles, comenzé a pedir ayuda.

—Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme?

—Disculpe, ¿Dónde encuentro a un policía?

—Me han robado, ¿podría usted auxiliarme?

Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda, ¿Qué nadie hablaba mi idioma? Bueno, de que me quejo, yo tampoco sé japonés, así que todos me miraban extrañados y uno que otro con cara de miedo. Una turista perdida, si acaso alguno me entendía, por la prisa no se detenía a ayudarme. ¡Ahora sí me encontraba desesperada!

Detenía a varias personas, esperando que me ayudaran, pero era en vano

Había tanta gente transitando por la calle que me mareaba. Giré repentinamente, tratando de ubicarme, pero en el movimiento fue tan brusco que choqué con alguien. Inmediatamente mi bolso fue a parar al suelo. Me agaché para recoger mis cosas. Mientras me levantaba me maldije por mi mala suerte. ¿Ahora que venía?.

La persona con la que me topé se agachó a ayudarme, de reojo pude ver sus lustrosos zapatos y me di cuenta de que era un hombre.

Cuando hube juntado todo, le agradecí, aunque no creo que me haya entendido.

—Estaba muy distraída, gracias.

A la primera no le vi muy bien, pero, cuando terminé mi frase, por poco y vuelvo a soltar el bolso, tenía delante de mi tenía a un chico espectacular, sin duda de otro mundo. Era el claro ejemplo de un lindo y guapísimo chico japonés. Era de mediana edad, a mis cálculos no tenía más de veinticinco años. Era alto —más de lo normal en su raza—, tenía un largo pelo negro largo que se dejaba ver en las orillas de un gorro, tez tan blanca que lo podría haber hecho pasar por enfermo fácilmente, llevaba lentes de sol, que a pesar de que eran oscuros, delataban sus ojos rasgados, a simple vista parecía estar vestido así para ocultarse.

Mis piernas temblaron un poco ante aquella visión.

En un tosco inglés el tipo me contestó.

—Ten cuidado.

Fue como sí a mi mundo volviera la luz. Las nubes de desesperanza se hicieron a un lado dando paso al luminoso sol. No estaba tan perdida como lo creía, por fin había encontrado a alguien que entendía mi idioma y el hombre parecía amable, quizás podría ayudarme.

—¿Hablas inglés verdad? ¿Podrías ayudarme?—pregunté desesperada.

Él se hizo a un lado, creo que pensó que parecía una loca, al instante pude observar que frunció el seño, a juzgar por lo mal que hablaba el inglés, pude notar que no me había entendido muy bien que digamos.

Respiré hondo y volvía a hablar, ahora más pausado.

—Necesito ayuda, no hablo japonés, me han robado y no sé a donde debo ir. También me he perdido, no tengo dinero y estoy sola, además, nadie me entiende, tú sabes ingles y podrías…

—Perdón, no puedo—me interrumpió aquel chico. Ahora si me había entendido algo, y para colmo se estaba negando a auxiliarme, lo maldije por lo bajo. ¿Es tan difícil que la gente se dé cuenta cuando alguien esta realmente desesperado? ¡El podía ayudarme y se estaba negando!

Pasó por mi lado y me dejo atrás. Yo no soy de las personas que se rinden fácilmente, además esta hasta ahora había sido mi única oportunidad, lo seguí inmediatamente.

—Necesito que me ayudes, no sé japonés y…

—¿Japones? Eres japonesa—dijo algo entrecortado y mirándome con cara de confusión.

—Ah….no, no soy japonesa, bueno, sí, pero no he vivido aquí—hablé tan rápido que él chico no volvió a entenderme y me volvió a pasar de largo.

Volví a correr para detenerlo, tenía que explicarle que, aunque tenía el aspecto de una chica de ese país, no hablaba más que inglés. Era cierto, mi padre era originario de ahí, pero desde que yo nacía habíamos vivido en Estados Unidos, podía entender las dudas del chico.

—En serio, ayúdame, sé mi traductor, y…quizás mi guía, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, si no el suficiente para que hagas tu buena acción del día— le dije mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, es de mencionar que caminaba muy rápido, sus largas piernas lo hacían moverse a tal velocidad que me cansaba.

—¿Traductor? No tengo tiempo.

¡Ah…ya me estaba desesperando, por seguirlo no me había dado cuenta que rumbo había tomado, ahora me sería difícil regresar a la tienda donde me perdí!

—¡Ayúdame!

—Ayuda, ayuda, consigue a alguien más.

—Ya llevó un rato en eso, sólo te he encontrado a ti—le contesté mientras cruzábamos una calle llena de autos y decenas de gente yendo y viniendo.

—No puedo.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Entonces déjame a mi suerte!—unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, y en una actitud de niña tonta y con berrinche, además de desesperada, me dejé caer y metí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, sintiéndome la persona con peor suerte en todo América , Japón y el mundo entero.

No me di bien cuenta cuando sentí que el tipo me gritó. Instantes después llegó y me tiró del brazo. Me llevó a la acera, entonces me di cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Me había quedado tirada a media calle, los autos comenzaron a avanzar y yo seguía ahí, exponiéndome a una muerte segura.

—¡Te querías matar o qué!—me espetó el tipo.

—¿Eh?

—Ok, ok, si no te ayudo te suicidarás. Acompáñame.

Yo sólo sonreí, estaba feliz y el susto que me había llevado ya no me importaba.

Me jaló del brazo por un buen rato mientras cruzábamos las calles donde poco a poco se veía menos gente.

Después de unos quince minutos creo yo, llegamos a un edificio en el cual entramos. Aunque ya era noche, las oficinas de lo que yo creí eran migración o algo por el estilo. Ya era de noche, así que había poca gente, una señorita en el vestíbulo nos atendió.

El chico pelinegro se dirigió a ella en japonés. La mujer me observó y preguntó ahora en mi idioma.

—¿Exactamente que sucede?

Le conté entonces mi gran aventura por ese país. Cuando terminé la mujer frunció el seño, eso no me dio muchas esperanzas.

—¿Me puedes mostrar tu pasaporte?

Gracias al cielo tenía ese documento en mi mochila de viaje que llevaba a mis espaldas.

—Haruno Sakura, hija de padre japonés pero vives en América. Mmmm—se quedó pensando unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, necesitaba solucionar mi problema pronto y su cara de duda no me gustaba.

—…estas en un buen problema, no creo poder ayudarte directamente, pero te voy a pasar con alguien más. Ve por favor al quinto piso, pregunta por el señor Kioru.

Asentí con la cabeza, luego le dijo algo a mi acompañante lo cual no entendí y entonces nos dirigimos al elevador. El chico tomó mi pasaporte cuando la mujer se lo entregó y mientras subíamos por el ascensor le dio una hojeada.

—¿Haruno Sakura?—preguntó.

—Si—respondí extendiendo la mano, esperando que mi salvador mi diera también su nombre, regresando a América rezaría por él.

Por unos segundos dudó, pero logró levantar la mano.

—Uchiha Sa…..Sasuke—respondió él.

Salimos del elevador, fuimos directo con una mujer en un escrito cercano. Sasuke habló con ella y luego me hizo señas de irnos a sentar y esperar.

Me acomodé, tiré mis cosas en un asiento y escudriñé al pelinegro, se había colocado sobre una ventana que estaba abierta, supongo que era debido al gran calor que se sentía, del cual no me había percatado debido a mi gran problema. Había parado la llovizna hacía mucho tiempo y ahora se sentía un aire sofocante. Me acerqué al lugar y respiré el aire nocturno de la ciudad. Él sólo miraba abajo a la gente pasar. Entonces me dí cuenta que aún tenía mi pasaporte en la mano.

—Te debo la vida—le hablé volviendo a recuperar mi tono lento de voz.

—Deberías tener cuidado…la próxima….vez…que vengas….a Japón.

Qué adorable, ¿se estaba despidiendo?

Un celular comenzó a sonar. El chico se revolvió en sus bolsos buscando el móvil. Eso, junto con una repentina ráfaga de viento la cual voy iba a maldecir los siguientes días me harían volver a sentirme la persona con más mala suerte, y él, el tipo más tonto de todo el universo.

Unos dos segundos bastaron para que mi tranquila despedida de Japón se convirtiera en un nuevo infierno.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después que el sonido del celular, aun sin contestar, paró.

—Pasaporte—susurró él.

—Mi…..pasaporte…..—alcancé a balbucear.

La cara del chico cambió al instante, y si no hubiera sabido el por qué, pensaría que se quería suicidar cuando lo vi sacar la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana, yo hice lo mismo, pero la oscuridad de la noche me hizo comprender que sería imposible ver por donde iba cayendo…mi pasaporte.

El muy estúpido, sorprendido por la llamada y tratando de buscar su móvil, aflojó la mano donde tenía MI pasaporte, y el bendito viento, se lo arrebató fácilmente de las manos. Salió volando de nuestro alcance como un ave….

...

Imposible. Llame mañana para una respuesta. Busque un lugar temporal para quedarse. No le podemos ayudar por el momento. Telefonee a sus familiares. Pida ayuda al chico. Sin pasaporte las cosas se complicarán mucho. Hay demasiadas solicitudes. Etcétera, etcétera. Frases como esa me hicieron borrar todas mis esperanzas de tajo cuando por fin me atendieron en la oficina.

Salimos de ese edificio completamente en silencio. Yo no asimilaba el cruel destino. Mi acompañante traía el semblante bajo desde hacía un rato, lo miraba y me sentía más que enfurecida.

Además, ya era algo tarde, ¿qué iba a hacer sin un solo dólar en mis bolsillos? ¿Y sola? Estaba a punto de volver a dejarme caer y llorar mucho, mucho hasta que se me agotaran las lágrimas.

—No puedo decir perdón, esto es muy…—luego habló algo en japonés— muy…incomodo, fue mi culpa.

—Si, es tu culpa, pero yo…

Frunció el seño de una forma que lo hizo parecer lindo…ah…ya me estaba afectando el verlo, digo, no le podía ver bien la cara, pero hizo que la furia desapareciera.

—Mi departamento, te puedes quedar ahí.

¿Me estaba tratando de ayudar…nuevamente? Me iba a negar cuando me di cuenta de mi situación, no tenía donde pasar la noche….ni la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar a esas horas.

Acepté su proposición en silencio.

...

El departamento estaba ubicado en una zona algo lujosa, era amplio y podría haber pasado por una casa, habían puertas aquí y allá, además era muy cómodo, no parecía el piso de un chico….o es que…¿estaba casado?

Ahora me encontraba tirada sobre un sillón, esperando a que el saliera de la habitación donde se había metido. Estaba muy cansada y me hubiera quedado dormida ahí donde estaba de no haber sido porque estaba algo nerviosa por encontrarme en tal lugar.

La puerta a mis espaldas se abrió y vi salir a aquel chico. Mi primera reacción fue agradecer estar sentada, porque de lo contrario me hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo, mis rodillas flaquearon y entonces sonrojada desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Tenía ahí a mi salvador— o debo decir, al villano de la historia—, sin camisa, se había quitado también el gorro y los lentes, lo cual daba a ver su verdadera…..forma.

Excelente forma….esos pectorales eran más de lo que pude imaginar. No era musculoso en extremo, pero estaba tan bien formado. Mechones de pelo negro bajaban rebeldemente por su rostro, lo tenía algo crecido y muy revuelto, sus ojos eran negros y por primera vez me di cuenta que el negro era un buen color, toda mi vida en América había pensado que sólo los ojos azules y verdes—o color jade como los míos—, eran lindos, pero ahora al verlo a él, había descubierto que tenía la mirada más intimidante de todas. Todo, en combinación con su rostro, me hizo soltar un pequeño pero inaudible suspiro. Era demasiado, exageradamente guapo.

¿Qué rayos pensaba el tipo apareciendo así?

—Acompáñame—me dijo caminando por un pasillo que conducía a una serie de puertas.

Entró en una habitación la cual no era muy grande y estaba prácticamente sola, con apenas una cama, un buró, una lámpara y el closet.

—Puedes dormir aquí, mi habitación es la de enfrente si necesitas algo—me dijo en un pésimo inglés.

—Arigatou—le contesté con una de las pocas palabras que reinaban mi vocabulario japonés.

Me devolvió una sonrisa que me hizo suspirar, pero ahora creo que si la escuchó. Me sonrojé por unos momentos y traté de recuperar la calma.

Esa noche fue torturante, no pude dormir bien, todo en mi vida se había vuelto un fiasco, y todo debido a un tonto viaje. Vaya, ahora si que conocería Japón.

Por la mañana me desperté algo tarde, un fuerte sonido a la puerta me despertó.

Como pude me quité las cobijas de encima, me había quitado los jeans y había dormido solo con mi playera y ropa interior puestas.

Abrí la puerta inmediatamente para encontrarme con un Sasuke ya vestido. Me dedicó una mirada llena de intriga. Ante la extrañez de él fruncí el seño.

—Buenos días—me saludó con una risa burlona.

Le contesté con una maldición que sé que no entendió.

Entonces me di cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Cerré la puerta la cual hizo un gran ruido. Busque mis pantalones y salí.

—Perdón—me disculpé.

—Llama, es hora— me dijo haciendo mímica para que yo le entendiera.

El chico marcó el número, cuando contestaron comenzó a hablar con la persona del otro lado en aquella lengua tan extraña para mi.

Pensé que quería deshacerse de mí lo más rápido posible debido a la prisa que traía.

Después de un par de segundos me pasó el teléfono, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo.

—¿Señorita Haruno?—preguntó la voz de una mujer.

—Si, soy yo.

—Le explicaba al señor Uchiha sobre el problema que hay. Su deportación a América hubiese sido muy sencilla si hubiese presentado el pasaporte, pero debido al caso, va a tener que hacer todo el tramite de el documento.

—¿Será muy complicado?—pregunté exasperada.

—Va a tardar un tiempo considerable.

—¿Cuántos días?

—No lo sé, pero quizás tarde un mes.

—¿Tanto?— exclamé con enfado.

—Lo sentimos mucho.

Me levanté del sillón donde estaba. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar como locomotora, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir un mes ahí? ¿Cómo diablos me iba a mantener? Llamar Papa podía ser una buena opción, pero sin duda no tendrían el dinero suficiente, además, de aquí a que me llegara el dinero tenía que comer….entonces mi estomago gruñó ferozmente, y un instinto de supervivencia me hizo gritar con furia al hombre que tenía en frente.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¡Lo sé!...Lo siento.

—¡Eres…eres…un…—entonces solté todas las malas palabras que conocía, aunque por la forma en que las decía supongo que el si comprendió que lo estaba insultando. Levanté la mano con el teléfono aún sin colgar dispuesta a aventárselo a la cara.

El chico sólo movió una mano a su rostro protegiéndose de mi posible golpe.

—¡Cálmate!—me gritó.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Me haz arruinado!—vociferé.

—¡Lo siento!

—Las cosas no se arreglan así…

—¡Detente!—me gritó deteniéndome la mano y quitándome el teléfono.

Respiré profundamente, debía calmarme, por más furiosa que estaba, debía agradecerle haberme dejado pasar la noche ahí.

—Quédate aquí—me propuso alejándose cómo si yo le fuera a lanzar algo más. Hasta que ….Pasaporte….tu…..puedes quedarte—continuó.

—¿Me estaba proponiendo quedarme a vivir ahí? ¿Era eso? No entendía.

—¿Quedarme? ¿Puedo?

Bueno, la idea de vivir ahí mientras solucionaba el problema en que él me había metido, no era tan mala.

—Yo, me tengo que ir, trabajo…tu….espera aquí—me dijo mientras se volvía a poner los lentes y el gorro del día anterior, no sin antes cerrar con llave la habitación que estaba próxima a la sala.

Me quedé ahí sola. Inmediatamente se fue, corrí hacia el refrigerador y busqué comida…aunque no encontré muchas cosas conocidas, aproveché la leche, el arroz y algunos vegetales. Había unas cosas raras que parecían mariscos, pero preferí no tocarlas.

Pasé toda la mañana pensando en cómo iba a sobrevivir esos días, tenía ya techo, pero…no podía vivir de este tipo, tenía que pagar la comida y cosas así. Conseguir un trabajo sería un tema que le propondría a Sasuke para que me ayudara.

A medio día me la pasé recorriendo de principio a fin el departamento, digo, todo era para no aburrirme. El lugar era un rectángulo muy bien distribuido. Estaba la entrada la cual llevaba por un pequeño pasillo a la sala. Al lado derecho estaba una barra que servía de división para la cocina. A la izquierda había un pasillo que llegaba a varias habitaciones, la primera tenía su entrada en la sala, y era esa que el chico había cerrado con llave. La primer puerta era entonces la de una recamara que se veía inhabitada. Las siguientes eran dos puertas cada una a ambos lados, la de la izquierda era la de Sasuke, a la derecha estaba la mía. Entré a aquella pieza. Yo me la imaginaba igual de austera que la mía, pero era igual de cómoda que la sala, sólo que más cálida. Tenía una gran cama en el centro, pero debido a que el cuarto era más grande, no ocupaba todo el espacio. Dos burós, algunos cuadros en las paredes, un escritorio, closet, una laptop, eran las cosas que alcancé a ver desde la puerta. Cerré, no iba a husmear todo dado que por un buen tiempo sería su invitada. Las últimas dos piezas eran el cuarto de lavado y el baño. Entonces aproveché para darme una buena ducha, la necesitaba.

Había una ducha y al lado una tina, nunca había visto un baño tan genial y grande como aquel. Me relajé en la bañera y el tiempo transcurrió.

...

El sonido típico de la palanca del escusado me hizo despertar…me había quedado torpemente dormida en la bañera. Como había una cortina no me pude dar cuenta de quien estaba afuera. Estaba tan…asustada.

—¿Sakura?—se oyó la voz de Sasuke.

—Si, eh….me estaba bañando…¡No deberías haber entrado!—le reclamé mientras sacaba la mano para tomar una toalla.

—Me voy a bañar—me dijo haciendo que se me erizara la piel, no sé si fue por la idea de imaginármelo desnudo o por el miedo que tenía de que se metiera a la bañera.

—¡Ya salgo!—grité asustada, y cómo alma que lleva el diablo salí de la tina.

Cuando corrí la cortina, vi su ropa tirada sobre un rincón, y un ruido comenzó en la ducha….había entrado a bañarse en la regadera…qué alivio.

Respirando y recobrándome del susto, tomé mi ropa y salí, no sin antes dar una mirada a la ducha, ésta no tenía cortina, pero sí una puerta corrediza la cual tenía vidrio, opaco pero que dejaba ver fácilmente que había alguien dentro….podía ver su silueta….demasiado varonil cómo para seguir ahí mirando.

Mientras él se bañaba preparé algo de comida, todo eran platillos que no eran para nada japoneses, pero bueno, no había más.

Cuando salió lo invité a comer, pensé que se negaría, pero aceptó a probar mis platillos excéntricos. Estaba extraño, no tenía que conocerlo bien para saber que se traía algo.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunté mientras me embutía un trozo de filete a la boca.

—Todo esto, te dije que te dejaría quedarte, pero va a ser difícil.

—No tengo donde quedarme—me quejé.

—Lo sé, pero te tengo una propuesta.

Abrí los ojos expectantes a sus palabras.

—¿Qué es?

—El trato es este, te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo necesario, pero deberás hacer algo en mi beneficio.

Ese algo ya no me estaba gustando para nada, ¿para qué le podría servir yo a un tipo cómo él?

—Espera, debe ser algo decente, yo no puedo….

—Estuve pensando toda la mañana, y hay algo en lo que serías muy buena….

Me ruboricé completamente.

—Te quedarás aquí y serás mi maestra de inglés.

¿En realidad estaba oyendo eso?

—¿Maestra?

—Mira, no soy muy bueno, y necesito realmente mejorar en esto, no tengo tiempo ni puedo ir a una escuela, y creo que tu podrías hacerlo—me dijo con palabras muy entrecortadas y lentas.

Si, era realmente terrible su inglés, y, aunque sabía el suficiente para podernos comunicar…bueno, en parte yo tenía que adivinar sus palabras, le faltaba mucho. Enseguida sonreí en señal de aprobación, me encantaba la idea.

—Eh…acepto, creo que es un buen trato.

—Pero….otra cosa más.

—¿Qué?—pregunté intrigada.

—También aprenderás a hacer comida japonesa, no sobreviviría con comida americana.

Bueno, eso lo podría hacer, sería interesante cumplir sus requerimientos.

Luego le comenté lo del trabajo y me prometió que si tenía tiempo arreglaría algo.

...

Ya estaba, viviría en un bonito departamento, al lado de un chico muy guapo, tendría una habitación para mí, quizás un trabajo, todas las tardes cocinaría para él, y estaría de lo más tranquila….o eso creía yo.

Ese mismo día en la noche vislumbré que mi futuro sería algo complicado.

Sasuke había estado dos horas metido en el cuarto que yo había decidido llamar "la habitación oscura". Cuando salió me encontró tirada en el sofá a mis anchas viendo la televisión. Estaba viendo un programa de concursos, que obviamente no le entendía ni pio pero me hacía reír. Por unos segundos su mirada se posó en mí, tan penetrante cómo la primera vez. Yo simplemente me sonrojé y traté de concentrarme en la tv.

Se aclaró la garganta y pasó a sentarse en el sillón contrario al mío.

—Entonces…te llamas Haruno Sakura.

—Es Sakura Haruno—lo corregí.

—Aquí en Japón se dice primero el apellido.

—Ah….

—Mmmm…¿Me podrías contar entonces cómo es que has venido a parar aquí conmigo?

Ya sabes cómo, se te ocurrió tirar mi pasaporte desde un quinto piso.

El tipo puso cara de duda, había hablado muy rápido y no había entendido nada.

—Tú lo perdiste—aclaré.

—Ah…no, quiero decir…¿cómo te perdiste tú?

Entonces le conté un resumen de mi vida hasta él momento en que me tropecé con él. Traté de utilizar las palabras más claras que encontré.

—Tienes muy mala suerte.—se burló, pero su risa era…divina y encantadora, estuve a punto de cachetearme para salir del trance al verlo.

—Pero bueno, ahora explícame el por qué quieres aprender inglés.

—Mmm…porque no te entiendo nada.

—Esa no es una buena razón.

—La verdad….—dudó un momento— es qué en mi trabajo me lo reclama.

—¿En qué trabajas?—pregunté. Un tipo como aquel que salía a la calle tan tapado debía tener un trabajo muy extraño.

—Soy…trabajo en la industria del entretenimiento.

—Ah…¿qué haces exactamente?

—¿Comúnmente eres así de preguntona?—me criticó el.

Inflé los cachetes en señal de reproche.

—Gracias—susurré.

—No agradezcas aún, di eso cuando te vallas—me dijo frunciendo el seño.

—Has sido una bendición.

El simplemente se limitó a hacer que no escuchaba, pero sé que en el fondo estaba feliz de escuchar mis palabras.

Nos quedamos ahí viendo la televisión, yo sin entender nada pero él siguiendo cada palabra. Cuando terminó el programa de concursos comenzó uno de noticias, súbitamente Sasuke se levantó del sofá, agarró el control y apagó la televisión, lo podía notar algo nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté.

—Ya es hora de dormir.

—Pero es muy temprano.

—De todas formas no entiendes nada.

Caminó a su habitación, y yo a la mía. Solté un profundo suspiro que, si no me hubiera detenido, de seguro él lo escucharía del otro lado. Me quedé ahí de pie contra la puerta unos minutos, pensando en que debería poner atención a ese tipo de cosas.

—Haruno—me gritó.

—Salí, pero no había nadie en el pasillo, por lo visto me llamaba desde su habitación.

—Entra—me habló.

Abrí la puerta, podía sentir mi mano temblando, iba a entrar a su habitación.

Lo encontré sentado en la orilla de la cama, tenía un paquete en la mano. Pero el paquete no fue lo que llamó mi atención, si no el short con el que estaba vestido….ni camisa, ni pantalones….sólo él, su piel y esa prenda, dispuesto a dormir.

—Te compré esto, espero que te quede—me dijo alcanzándome la bolsa que tenía en las manos.

En una vista rápida pude observar que dentro había algo que parecía una especie de bata de dormir.

—Eh…¿qué es esto?

—Es para ti, por lo visto no tienes una.

—Yo…—le iba a contestar que tenía ropa con qué dormir—una playera y mi ropa interior— pero recordé la situación incómoda de esa mañana y me sonrojé a tal punto que me dio vergüenza que me diera. Simplemente le agradecí y volviéndole a dar una miradita escapé de ahí.

Pude notar que me seguía mirando de aquella forma que ahora me asustaba, intimidaba realmente.

Entré a mi cuarto y cerré inmediatamente.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, tanto que creí que él escucharía. Estaba perdida, tendría que vivir con ese hombre un buen tiempo, que, aunque era amable y lindo, era monstruosamente sexy. Lindo rostro, lindo pelo, mirada profunda, cuerpo escultural, totalmente varonil, amable, simpático, lindo, lindo, lindo y muy, muy seductor. No sé si lo hacía propósito, pero decidí no pensar en ello, mi prioridad era sacármelo de la mente.

Traté de dormir, pero desde esa segunda noche que pasé en ese departamento, esos sueños indeseables y las fantasías comenzaron y no me dejaban dormir en ocasiones. Tenerlo a unos cuantos metros no ayudaba.

Y fue también entonces que los catarros para mí comenzaron, a causas de las duchas frías que muy seguido me daba.

A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberme tropezado con él….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. MI LINDO COMPAÑERO DE PISO ES….

Nunca, en mis veinticuatro años de vida, me había dado cuenta lo pervertida que podría llegar a ser. Siempre me había considerado una chica seria, decidida, optimista, y, sobre todo, decente. Pero a estas alturas, mi situación ya no era la tranquila vida que solía llevar en América. Ahora vivía, por azares del destino, en el departamento de un chico que me había ayudado cuando me perdí, pero al mismo tiempo, este chico, Sasuke, había provocado mi perdición. Vivir con él era tortuoso, de eso me di cuenta los primeros días. Por las mañanas apenas y salía a darle los buenos días y ya me lo topaba super arreglado, lindo, bello, guapo como siempre tan majestuosamente perfecto. Soltaba suspiros cundo no me veía y me quejaba de quien lo había traído al mundo.

Ni modo, tendría que aguantar este lindo infierno.

En mi cuarto día de estancia en ese lugar, la monotonía y aburrimiento llegaron. Me levanté y salí a despedirlo antes de que se fuera a trabajar. La noche anterior habíamos tenido nuestra primera lección de inglés, nos habíamos dormido algo tarde y se había ido sin desayunar y con unas pequeñas ojeras que me dieron un poquito de lástima. A la siguiente, procuraría no comenzar tan tarde.

Como ya no podría reconciliar el sueño, me aplasté a ver la televisión. Sólo unos cuantos canales estaban disponibles. Un día antes Sasuke había bloqueado unos cuantos, eso me había hecho enfadar, ¿por qué me hacía eso?, ya sé que no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero el programa de concursos, el de comedia y el canal de dramas me entretenían toda la mañana. Desconozco la razón del porque lo hizo, ahora sólo podía ver uno que otro anime y el canal de deportes. Traté de ocuparme en otras cosas, desayuné, limpié la casa-todos los lugares excepto el cuarto oscuro-, y me duché. Esta última actividad prefería llevarla a cabo mientras él no estuviera.

Ya era la una de la tarde cuando, estando acostada en el sillón, solté un profundo grito. Estaba aburrida, desesperada. Mi vida no podía ser así, demasiada calma y flojera. No tenía nada que hacer, ni a donde ir, nada. Derrepente tuve ganas de salir a tomar aire, hacían cuatro días que no salía de ese departamento.

La puerta no tenía seguro. Si salía a dar un pequeño paseo supongo que no ocurriría nada.

El departamento estaba ubicado en el tercer piso de un condominio algo lujoso. El lugar donde se encontraba parecía una zona algo exclusiva. ¿Cuánto ganaba Uchiha para mantenerse en un lugar así? No lo sé, supuse que trabajaba en algo de la bolsa, o cosas como esa.

En la entrada al edificio se ubicaba un señor ya algo maduro, debería tener unos cincuenta años. Me saludó inmediatamente me vio.

Yo realmente no sabía como responder a su saludo, sabía muy poco japonés, así que traté de disimular con una pequeña inclinación.

Di vueltas por el lugar, caminé unas cinco calles a mi derecha tratando de no ir muy lejos para no perderme. En mi recorrido pude observar que habían algunas tiendas interesantes y restaurantes a los que me gustaría ir…cuando tuviera dinero.

Regresé para toparme con un gran problema, no tenía llaves.

Faltarían como unas cuatro horas para que mi salvador llegara a casa. Triste me caí sentada en la pared frente a la puerta del departamento. El pasillo se veía solo, bien pude haberme quedado ahí dormida y nadie se quejaría.

Esta forma de vida ya no me emocionaba como al principio.

Unos leves golpecitos en la cabeza me hicieron despertar. Era el señor que había visto en la entrada.

Me dijo algo que obviamente no entendí.

Disculpe, me quedé dormida.-le dije, aunque sé que no me entendería.

Comprendió que no hablaba japonés, así que intentó comunicarse conmigo a base de mímica. Era un hombre muy amable, yo no podía decifrar lo que me quería decir pero él era paciente conmigo.

En nuestra de muecas y señas, él se enteró que me había quedado fuera. Pensé que se extrañaría pues nunca me había visto para saber que yo vivía ahora ahí. Mencionó varias veces el apellido Uchiha y con una sonrisa en el rostro me abrió la puerta. Le agradecí tanto como mis señas me lo permitieron. Antes de irse me dijo que se llamaba Komura, el señor Komura.

¿Komura-san?-pregunté y él me hizo un ademán para que yo también me presentara.

…. Yo….-me señalé al pecho- Haruno Sakura.

Ese día Sasuke llegó temprano. Yo estaba a punto de quejarme de mi torpe vida cuando me calló y me pegó en la frente un panfleto.

Observé la hoja de papel. En la esquina superior se observaba la fotografía de un lugar que se me hizo conocido. Era un restaurante que estaba a no más de cincuenta metros de ahí.

¿Y esto? ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer ahí.

No, algo mejor. Conozco al dueño, Takeda-san. Se me ha ocurrido algo que creí sería bueno para ti.

¿Si?-pregunté intrigada.

Tienes que trabajar.

Lo sé, y te voy a pagar todo lo…

Takeda-san necesita meseras.-me interrumpió.

La platica que siguió fue para explicarme que si lo quería podría trabajar. La paga no sería mucha, pero, no podía exigir trabajar en algo de mi carrera profesional.

Al siguiente día iría al restaurante, tendría algo de problemas con la comunicación, pero Sasuke ya había hablado con el dueño y le había explicado mi problema.

Esa tarde fue él quien hizo de cenar. Casí me aventó a un lado cuando me vio tratando de freir un trozo de carne.

Me quede embobada desde la barra mientras lo veía cocinar. Se había puesto un delantal y se movía por la cocina como un experto. Fuera lo que fuera que se estaba cocinando, olía muy bien. Sonreí al verlo así. Una cualidad más se había sumado a la su gran lista; sabía cocinar, y muy bien por cierto. Cuando probé el primer platillo me quedé sin palabras. ¡Cocinaba delicioso! Me apené un poco, había estado probando mi comida mal hecha y no se había quejado. Procuraría hacerlo mejor a la siguiente.

Vaya, guapo, amable, misterioso y buen chef.

***

***

Takeda-san atendía un pequeño restaurante con su esposa. Eran una pareja mayor y vivían de eso para mantenerse. Por las fotografías en el pasillo detrás de la cocina pude darme cuenta que tenían dos hijos, que probablemente ya estaban casados y no vivían ahí.

Al principio fue difícil acomodarme. Sasuke me había llevado hasta ahí y hablado con Takeda como lo prometió. El dueño y yo nos teníamos que comunicar por señas. La cosa era sencilla. Me ocupaba de llevar los platos a las mesas, lavar los platos, me aprendí de memoria el menú que se ofrecía y cosas por el estilo. Takeda-san y Ashimoto-san eran dos personas adorables, me sentí feliz al saber que estaría con ellos.

Regresé a casa algo cansada, mi horario era de nueve a cinco de la tarde, así que alcanzaba a volver para hacer la cena. Cuando llegué abrí los ojos como platos. Sasuke había llegado temprano y estaba haciendo abdominales en plena sala. Traía puesta ropa deportiva, pero claro, como ya era su costumbre, no traía playera. De nuevo aquel torso tan…varonil se hacía lucir. Pequeñitas gotas de sudor adornaban su piel de porcelana. Ya llevaba un buen rato en eso, pues sus cabellos estaban empapados. Se veía muy dedicado en lo que hacía. Yo simplemente me quedé en la entrada, en silencio, observándolo, él ni siquiera me volteaba a ver.

¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a entrar? ¿Qué no tienes hambre?-me preguntó después de unos minutos, sin siquiera mirarme.

Me asusté como si me hubieran cachado robando un banco. Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Entré de inmediato y me fui directo a la cocina. Traté de hacer el arroz como él me había sugerido un día antes. Mientras picaba unos vegetales desconocidos para mi, pero, que tenían un buen sabor, me quedé mirándolo. No puedo describir el sin fin de cosas que se me llegaron a la cabeza. Estaba ahí sola con un chico buenísimo, ambos éramos mayorcitos, él era un descarado al ir como quisiera por su casa, y yo una pervertida-aunque de eso me avergüence-. ¿Qué de bueno podríamos hacer?

¡No!

¡Tenía que calmarme! ¡Yo no era así!

Terminé de cocinar y ni siquiera probé bocado, me fui directamente al baño. Me metí en la ducha y, a manera de castigo, abrí las llaves del agua fría. Sólo solté un pequeño grito al principio, en verdad que congelaba.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, él sólo me observó. Había tomado una bata suya, sólo le hice señas de disculpa y entré mi habitación. No salí, no debía. Realmente tenía que reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, no debía dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación de ese modo.

La siguiente semana transcurrió de ese modo. Me limitaba a sólo comunicarme con él por las noches mientras le enseñaba mi idioma. Trataba de ser dura, que él asimilara todo a la primera para disminuir el tiempo de duración de mis "clases". El único momento tranquilo del día era cuando iba a trabajar con Takeda-san.

A la semana de mi estancia con Uchiha, ya conocía a algunas personas, la pareja del restaurante, el conserje del edificio, Komura-san-, y una chica joven que visitaba muy a menudo el lugar donde trabajaba, Hinata-chan.

Las cosas iban bien, si me mantenía así unos días más hasta que tramitara mi pasaporte, y siguiera tratando de evitar a Sasuke, podría irme tranquilamente a América pensando que esto era sólo un buen recuerdo.

Pero mi idea de mundo perfecto se derrumbó. Una noche, después de haber dado una rápida lección, me encerré en mi cuarto. Quince minutos después él toco a la puerta insistentemente.

Abrí y me lo encontré parado en el borde, con una cara de molestia.

¿Si?

¿Pasa algo?-preguntó.

Absolutamente nada, sólo me voy a dormir ya.-respondí.

Está bien, volver….volveré a preguntar,…¿te sucede algo?

Esta todo bien.-y di señas de querer cerrar.

Ok, ya basta. No mientas. Estos días has estado de lo más rara.

Déjalo, me voy a dormir.

No, tenemos que hablar.

Y sin más me jaló del brazo y me llevó a sentar a un sillón de la sala.

Ahgg….-me quejé.

Ahora dime, ¿Te he tratado mal?

¿A que venía todo eso?

No.-respondí.

¿Te caigo mal? ¿Soy mala persona?-preguntó intrigado.

Nada de eso.

¿Te parezco antisociable? ¿O soy un malhumorado?

Tampoco.-negué con la cabeza.

Entonces…-pensó en sus palabras- ¿Por qué..te comportas de esa manera?

¿Cómo?-pregunté tratando de disimular de que se trataba.

Desde hace días que andas algo decaída, diferente a los primeros días…y pareciera que me evitas.-dijo al fin.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué me ponía tan nerviosa que no podía ni siquiera verlo a la cara?

No, tu eres muy amable, es sólo que….

¿Segura que no soy yo?-me interrumpió.

No, definitivamente no.-mentí.

En su rostro había cierto alivio. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos, y luego me miró con una carita de gatito chillón.

Había pensado…que…Lo que pasa es que…-su voz se quebraba, no sé si era porque estaba nervioso o porque no sabía decir lo que quería en ingles.- La verdad, pensé que te caía mal, que no me soportabas…

Tu puedes caerle bien a cualquier persona.

¿Entonces podrías dejar de ser tan…callada? Extraño cuando no parabas de hacerlo.-me sonrió suplicante.

Ah…-solté un suspiro- era sólo que me sentía un poco triste por mi cambio de ambiente.- eso era un buen pretexto.

Esta bien. La verdad…Mira…Siempre he vivido aquí solo, mi vida es sólo ir al trabajo y regresar a casa. Últimamente las cosas he tenido problemas con mi ma…con mi jefe. Todo se estaba volviendo un caos y...

Se detuvo y simplemente trató de hacer cómo si no hubiera dicho nada. Luego caminó hacia un estante y sacó una caja.

¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?-preguntó mientras extendía un tablero sobre la mesa de la sala.

Algo.-respondí.

¡Vaya! Eres la primer chica que conozco que puede jugar.-dijo algo emocionado.

Era genial verlo así. Parecía un niño. Parte de su actitud sonaba tan…sincera, y otra más me invitaba a sonreir con él también.

Pero te advierto, no soy muy buena.-le dije.

Ni yo, veremos quien es el peor.

Esa noche nos la pasamos genial. Ambos éramos unos inexpertos. Tardábamos horas en mover una pieza. Era muy divertido, él hacía caras cada vez que yo le comía una pieza, yo me enfadaba y soltaba una palabrota cada vez que el me ponía en jaque. Muy pronto lo escuché también maldiciendo en ingles, mientras yo no dejaba de repetir "kuzo" en un terrible japonés.

Y dices que, siempre estás solo…-hablé mientras él pensaba en cómo pasar las murallas de mis torres.

Subió la mirada y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Luego movió su alfil, dejándome en peligro.

Yo…estoy acostumbrado…creo. En mi trabajo me rodeo de muchas personas, pero es difícil entablar relaciones verdaderas. Es algo fastidioso, pero trato de librarlo…Me gusta lo que hago.-respondió con la mirada fija en mi rey.

Ah.

¿Me estaba diciendo que era bueno vivir acompañado? Quería soltar una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Nunca creí que él pensara eso.

Al terminar el juego, al ver que ya no se podía hacer nada, me di por vencida y él ganó. Prometimos volver a jugar muy pronto.

Antes de ir a dormir, cuando mi puerta estaba a unos centímetros de cerrarse, me dijo casi en un susurro.

Es bueno no estar solo.

Por primera vez no lo vi como el chico irresistible que era, sino que descubrí al hombre amable y bondadoso que había dentro de él.

Bueno, otra cualidad más en su interminable lista…

***

***

Al siguiente día salió como de costumbre, muy arreglado, con ropa muy elegante, a la moda y de marca. Su conjunto perfecto se veía opacado por el gorro y los lentes de sol que solía usar. Había observado que tenía una mochila y un maletín que siempre sacaba del cuarto oscuro antes de irse a trabajar, y cundo regresaba los devolvía al mismo lugar. Todo eso de su trabajo me tenía intrigada. Pero se me hacía muy descortés preguntarle sobre eso. Al fin de cuentas yo no era nadie para pedirle explicaciones….aunque ese tema realmente me intrigaba.

Había formulado varias teorías. La primera fue que era modelo, cosa que taché por los lentes y el gorro. Luego que era…un stripper….algo imposible pues siempre regresaba temprano. Y luego se me cruzó por la mente que era un simple empleado de oficina…aunque tenía mis dudas…pues…no iría así vestido a una oficina. ¿A qué diablos se refería con eso de industria del entretenimiento? Ni idea.

Días después, traté de entablar una conversación exitosa con Hinata, la chica que en ocasiones después de volver de la universidad, pasaba a comer al restaurante. Me senté con ella, y, en un lento pero efectivo inglés, la chica me hizo mil preguntas. Era muy simpática y no podía creer mi historia, pensaba-como todos-, que yo era japonesa.

Al enterarse de la vida tan repetitiva que llevaba, se compadeció de mí y me invitó a un centro comercial de ahí cerca. Al salir del trabajo decidí ir. Total, estaba muy aburrida, ir a dar un paseo con mi nueva amiga no me afectaría.

¿Te gustaría aprender japonés?-me preguntó ella mientras salíamos de una nevería.

Mmm…la verdad sí, aunque se me hace un poco difícil.-le respondí.

Tengo algo que podría ayudarte.-me guiñó el ojo mientras abría su mochila y sacaba un libro cuyo título reconocí en inglés.

¿A qué te refieres?

Me extendió el libro y lo observé las pastas.

Es un libro que saqué de la biblioteca. Es bueno y entendible, podrías usarlo.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero yo…no puedo…

No te niegues, espero que te pueda ayudar. Además, cuando quieras puedo darte una que otra lección.

No voy a negarlo, me gustaba la idea. Estaba harta de no entender nada ni a nadie.

Caminamos de regreso al edificio de departamentos. Ella vivía algo más allá, cerca del límite de la zona "lujosa". Le agradecí y nos despedimos.

Al llegar a casa me encontré en la entrada con Sasuke. Estaba sentado en el borde del piso, con celular en mano y con una expresión muy seria.

Hola Sasuke.-saludé con algo de miedo.

Hace varias horas llamé a Takeda-san y pregunté por ti.

Eh..este…si…

¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo!-me interrumpió, en su rostro pude distinguir algo de verdadero enfado.

Fui con una chica que conocí al centro comercial que está a unas cuadras.-respondí tratando de justificarme.-en realidad siento no haberte avisado.-bajé la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Pude darme cuenta que mi voz sonaba algo lastimera.

Lo oí respirar profundo. Luego continuó.

No, perdóname tu a mi. Es sólo que llegué a pensar que te habías perdido nuevamente.-dijo algo apenado.

Disculpame.-repetí.

Está bien, sólo…déjalo. Trata de dejarme una nota o algo así la próxima vez.

Luego caminó dentro del departamento. La cena de ese día-preparada por él-transcurrió en silencio. Me sentía algo incomoda, sabía que había actuado mal, él tenía toda la razón en enfadarse. Esa no era mi casa, en cierto modo, él era quien cuidaba de mí, y yo había cometido el error de no avisar que llegaría tan tarde.

Al terminar, se fue a su habitación y me quedé viendo un programa de deportes en la tv.

Estaba algo aburrida, casi dispuesta a irme a la cama cuando algo, rodeado por libros en una estantería cerca de la tv me hizo detenerme. Era un dvd. No sabía bien de qué. Parecía una película-en japonés por cierto-, la revisé con cuidado. No, contenía varios discos como para ser una película, quizás…quizás era una serie. No tenía imágenes de los actores ni escenas así que rogué para que no fuera una porno.

Si no tenía nada que ver en la tv por que él bloqueó los canales, una serie o lo que sea que eso fuese sería una buena opción.

De pronto el ruido de su puerta se abrió. Y volteé para encontrármelo parado cerca del sillón.

Ah…mira, me econtré esto. –le dije enseñándole la caja de los dvd. -¿Qué es?

Es… un…. drama.-me contestó mientras casi susurrando.

Entonces se lanzó sobre mi. Me aventó sobre el sillón dejando caer todo su cuerpo encima mio, y de la nada trató de quitarme el dvd de las manos.

¿Qué te pasa?-le espeté.

¡Dame eso!-aunque me reclamaba no sonaba enojado…más bien…¿con miedo?

Vi diversión a la vista, y moví mi mano para evitar que me lo quitase.

¿Es porno verdad? ¡Pervertido!-le gruñi.

¡No es eso! ¡Por favor….dámelo!

Se veía tan desesperado, decidí hacerlo sufrir un rato más. El jalaba mi mano para que yo sacara el dvd, pero yo lo empujaba, tanto que calló al piso, luego corrí con el dvd detrás de un sillón. Inmediatamente y aprovechando su cuerpo atlético, se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y fue contra mí, en el forcejeo-eso ya se había convertido en un juego dado que no aplicaba demasiada fuerza-, me volvió a tirar contra el sillón. Yo simplemente me carcajeaba.

¡Dámelo!

¡Pervertido!

¡Devuelvemeloooooo!-gritaba él mientras yo volvía a meter el dvd debajo de mi cuerpo.

Noooo.

¡Ah! ¡Entonces verás!

Repentinamente se dejó de mover, ahora me miraba intensamente. Una ligera descarga eléctrica me hizo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estabamos sobre el sillón, el encima mio. Nuestros cuerpos estaban acomodados de cierta forma que ms piernas lo rodeaban mientras él estaba en medio. Ahora podía sentir su aroma, ese perfume que día a día estaba acostumbrada a olisquear por todo el departamento (¡así que provenía de él!).

Mi respiración se volvió acompasada. Comencé, sin quererlo, a temblar.

Poco a poco él fue moviendo su cuerpo hacía el mio, lenta, muuuuuy lentamente.

¡El no podía…..no…no podía! ¡No podía….! Tenía que pararlo, pero estaba congelada.

Y, en un movimiento rápido, sintiendo su respiración chocar en mi rostro…lo oí susurrar.

Lo tengo.

Y se levantó corriendo. Avanzó unos metros y se volvió. Levantó su mano derecha y me mostró el dvd que segundos antes yo tenía. Se estaba burlando de mí, sin darme cuenta me lo había quitado. Que ruín….recurrir a esas tácticas…¡odiaba eso!

Y no, no es una porno. Es una simple serie romántica. Sólo que si te la dejo, rayarías los discos.

Y se fue, aun carcajeándose por su victoria y dejándome aún temblando.

***

***

Vivir ahí no era tan malo después de todo, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a ignorar su…como lo llamo..¿brillo? ¿galanura? ¿belleza? ¿encanto?. Y trataba de verlo como al chico simpático que era. Aunque ahora parecía que me había convertido en su punto de diversión. Le encantaba humillarme en ajedrez, y no sólo eso, sino también en las cartas, se reía cuando hacía berrinches y le pedía que desbloqueara los canales. Le preguntaba sobre su trabajo o algunas otras cosas y luego cambiaba de actitud y se ponía muy serio y me ignoraba. Con él no sabía lo que me esperaba…sólo que me parecía día con día y cada vez más un buen tipo…demasiado agradable para mi seguridad.

***

Un día me desperté muy tarde, traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo de temperatura. Él ya se había ido a trabajar. En realidad me sentía mal, y lo primero que hice al despertar fue ir a devolver en el escusado. Todo me daba vueltas y no podía sostenerme en pie…mis rodillas temblaron y me caí estrepitosamente. Desde ahí sólo podía sentir el frio del piso. Luego, de la nada, perdí el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el hospital.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me encontré con una habitación blanca. Inmediatamente sentí una aguja invadiendo mi muñeca…tenía una bolsa de suero al lado. El lugar dónde me habían pinchado me latía…no estaba acostumbrada a las agujas…

Luego sentí un grueso tuvo que me impedía respirar con facilidad. Se metía por mis fosas nasales y me provocaba unas muy feas sensaciones.

Después de asimilar el lugar donde me encontraba, mis ojos fueron a parar al chico que reposaba a mi izquierda.

Era Sasuke.

Vaya, por fin te despiertas.- me habló muy bajo.

Eh…¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Esto es un hospital.

Ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué estoy aquí?

Shh….cálmate-su voz sonaba tan tranquilizante- Takeda-san me llamó preguntando por ti dado que hoy no habías ido a trabajar. Me fui corriendo a casa y te encontré tirada en el baño. Te he traído aquí.

Ahora recordaba, el dolor punzante en mi cabeza había vuelto.

¡Auch!-me quejé.

El doctor dice que es algo de tu estomago…al parecer algo que no estabas acostumbrada a comer te hizo daño.

Pues te creo, tengo ganas de devolver.

A tu derecha hay un recipiente.-me señaló.

Lo miré, tratando de evitar las nauseas. Traía su gorro y los lentes. A mi parecer, no le quedaban bien.

Tienes que reposar, aunque no vas tan mal. En un par de días, después que te hagan análisis, te podrás ir.

A juzgar por las pequeñas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos en verdad se había preocupado por mi.

***

La comida del hospital sabía horrible, no sé a quien se le ocurrió que podría ser buena para mejorarme. Los japoneses tenían la maña de comer cosas crudas…pensaba en eso cada vez que comía algo raro. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Sasuke estaba en mi habitación para explicarme qué demonios era lo que me estaba comiendo.

Se preocupaba por mi, me traía algo de fruta, me hacía platica y hasta llevó las cartas con él. Decía que se volvería loco de aburrimiento si se quedaba en el departamento.

No tienes que cuidarme, además hoy me dan de alta.

Lo sé, vendré por ti hoy por la tarde.

¡Ah! Quiero dejar este lugar.

No te preocupes, en casa tendré un delicioso pastel.

¡Pastel! ¡Si…hace mucho que no pruebo algo así!-grité eufórica.

Te veo a las tres.-me dijo sonriente.

¡A las tres!

El simplemente sonrió, y con la promesa de una noche divertida-y que me compraría unas películas-, me quedé esperando a que se llegara la hora de huir de ahí.

Llamé a mis padres desde el teléfono del lugar, hacía mucho que no me comunicaba con ellos. Traté de no mencionar lo de mi visita al hospital para no escandalizarlos, pero les dije que estaba bien, sólo me estaba reportando.

Pero esa tarde esperé demasiado. Se llegaron las tres, las cuatro…las siete..y, se hizo de noche. Me había ido a la recepción para esperar a Sasuke, ya no quería regresar a la habitación. Ahí estuve esperándolo.

Desde las grandes ventanas de la entrada, observaba cómo entraban pacientes, doctores y otras personas. La luna se veía allá afuera, rodeada de nubes que amenazaban con aumentar.

Un doctor llegó a mi, me preguntó algo que no entendí, lo único en que caí en cuenta es que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Quizás a Uchiha le había pasado algo, quizás…no quise pensar. Salí inmediatamente y busqué un taxi.

Gracias a Dios me había aprendido la dirección del edificio de departamentos. Era difícil de pronunciar pero lo intentaría. Traía algo de dinero de mi primer paga en el restaurante. Así que me aventuré a llegar por mi cuenta.

El taxista se detuvo cerca de un lugar de tiendas y escaparates. Creo que era una zona comercial.

Arabushi Tenko-le dije.

Arabashi Tenjo.-respondió y me hizo señales para que le pagara.

¡No señor! ¡Arabushi Tenko!-le corregí.

Imposible, no me entendía nada. Me desesperé y le pagué, me hizo señales de que faltaba y le di otro billete y salí del taxi furiosa.

Nuevamente me encontraba en un lugar lleno de gente, perdida, sola…sin mi salvador cerca. Estaba más preocupada por él que por mi.

***

Caminé sin rumbo, traté de coger otro taxi pero fue muy difícil. Al final opté por encontrar a algún policía. Las calles estaban llenas de personas que iban y venían de ninguna parte. Hacía un frio espeluznante, y yo apenas iba con un ligero sueter. No sé por qué, pero quería llorar, quería correr a los brazos de Sasuke y aferrarme a su pecho, no quería…estar sola.

¿Por qué no había llegado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo sabía….

Llegué a una plaza donde la gente hacía mucho escándalo. Habían algunas banquitas y me senté a descansar. En el lugar habían muchas pantallas anunciando cualquier tipo de artículos. Pero habían dos que transmitían las señales de un programa de televisión. Me quedé viendo al igual que muchas personas que pasaban por ahí y se detenían a ver.

Parecía un programa de espectáculos. Transmitían notas sobre artistas, cantantes y actores-supongo dado que distinguí entre ellos a una famosa cantante-. Me entretuve un rato, no sabía lo que decía, pero de repente alcanzaba a distinguir palabras en inglés en los títulos del programa.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la banca y seguir caminando cuando una chica a mi lado gritó.

¡Uchiha Saji! ¡Uchiha Saji! ¡Uchiha Saji!-le gritaba emocionada a una amiga.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar como locas. ¿Uchiha? Por un momento pensé que decían Sasuke….pero no..hablaban de un tal…Saji….

Voltee a ver a las pantallas….

La nota mostraba un video que tenía una pestaña en la parte superior que decía en un ingles muy claro "En vivo".

Habían muchas personas, por lo visto era una fiesta….

Una fiesta de famosos…

Otras chicas cerca de mí gritaban algo que no comprendía, pero cantaban a coro una canción de cumpleaños, imitando a las personas del video.

Volví a ver a la pantalla. Estaban celebrando un cumpleaños, todos cantaban un feliz cumpleaños…feliz cumpleaños a Uchiha Saji….

El chico que soplaba las velas era muy atractivo….era muy elegante….estaba…radiante…

El chico que soplaba las velas….el chico del cumpleaños …el chico que salía en el programa de espectáculos y del cual hablaba la nota…el chico que ahora se encontraba rodeado de famosos…el chico que sonreía ante las cámaras…ese chico….era Sasuke.

***

La lluvía había comenzado, yo aún seguía viendo a las pantallas. Habían dejado de transmitir el video en vivo, ahora hablaban sobre no se qué, pero tenía que ver con la vida de "Uchiha Saji"….

Pasaban imágenes y video de algunas series, luego de un drama, fotografías de él con chicas despampanantes en algunas alfombras rojas…cada vez que cambiaba la pantalla aparecía él.

¿Acaso me estaba confundiendo? No…lo había observado tanto que reconocería esas facciones tan finas y esa figura de Adonis en cualquier parte….

Era él.

Era…Sasuke…el chico…ese idol…o lo que fuera….era mi salvador….la persona que ahora me había dejado abandonada…

El frio y la lluvia me inundaban y hacían crecer en mí un nuevo sentimiento…. Había sido engañada. El me había mentido…no era sólo el coraje que ahora sentía por que me dejó sola…no …era algo más. En esos momentos estaba festejando su cumpleaños en un ambiente de lo más ostentoso…y me había dejado a la deriva.

Podría haberme dicho que no llegaría…y yo lo hubiera esperado…Pero…¿Por qué diablos me había mantenido bajo tal mentira?

Todo este tiempo tuve a ese tipo junto a mi…era alguien famoso…y se había divertido a mis espaldas…Si….yo era la chica extranjera que no sabía ni donde estaba parada ….¡Había sido su juego!

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas…el por qué me tenía tan limitada al mundo exterior, el porqué me prohibía ver la televisión…por qué no me dejaba…hacer tantas cosas… ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

Quizás estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua…quizás no. Entre el frio y la lluvia, el dolor de cabeza y la temperatura regresaron.

Me alejé de la plaza…con la mirada perdida…y mis lágrimas fusionándose con la lluvia.

Quería gritar de coraje…quería tenerlo en frente y darle un buen golpe…quería….largarme de ese país.

Me senté en la banqueta…incapaz ya de sentir nada…sólo esperar que alguien llegara a ayudarme…esta vez no buscaría…

***

No sé cuantas veces pensé en aquello…en su engaño…Perdí la noción del tiempo…sólo sentía dolor en mi cuerpo y el frío de el agua que me empapaba.

***

***

Repentinamente, un calor indescriptible me cubrió. Era una calidez que se me hacía conocida. Mi olfato me engañaba…sentía el olor característico del departamento…pero también olía la humedad…

El agua dejó de correr por mi pecho y mi espalda…Sentí cómo el calor me comenzaba a envolver….La fiebre me hacía alucinar.

Tranquila, ya todo esta bien.-me susurró alguien en el oído…yo alcancé a distinguir esa voz.

¿Sasuke?-pregunté débilmente.

Soy yo, descuida…iremos a casa.

Levanté la vista, saliendo de mi shock. Tenía al pelinegro abrazandome, se había agachado y me cubría con su saco. Estaba igual de empapado que yo…tenía nuevamente esa cara de preocupado.

Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, me burlé secamente.

Feliz cumpleaños….

Él se quedó atónito….Tenía la boca abierta…

Enseguida, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le solté una cachetada…que recibió sin detenerme…

Sabía, comprendía lo que sucedía…ahora mantenía la cabeza baja…¡Pero si así no podía pegarle nuevamente!

Aunque…parecía triste…

Así que lo viste….-me susurró.

Me engañaste….-traté de gritarle pero ya ni para eso tenía fuerza.

El chico levantó la mirada. Si no estuviera enojada…lo abría besado y abrazado…quería llorar en sus pecho….

Lo siento.-dijo suavemente.

¿Uchiha Saji?-le reclamé en tono burlón pero muy furiosa.

Uchiha Saji…famoso actor japonés.-susurró sin mirarme a la cara.

Yo aún seguía llorando…quería reclamarle tantas cosas…quería golpearlo..pero mis instintos y mi debilidad ganaron.

Me abalancé sobre él…y lloré………..pero fue por poco tiempo…unos segundos después volví a caer desmayada.

***

***

Y esa es mi mala suerte, no sólo me había perdido en un país desconocido, no sólo había dejado que el perdiera mi pasaporte, no sólo vivía con ese espécimen de hombre…ahora me enteraba que también vivía con un Idol, un actor japonés…alguien que vivía entre los flashes y el glamour…alguien que se supone debería estar muy, muy, muuuuuy lejos de mi.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III. MI LINDO SALVADOR ES UN IDOL…

No creo que sea de gran ayuda tratar de asimilar el transcurso del mundo a mi alrededor mientras deliraba. La fiebre duró tanto que perdí la cuenta de las horas. Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, un ligero murmullo que provenía de la sala y un ligero olor a chocolate sobre el buró de mi derecha y por fin pude abrir los ojos y distinguir coherentemente lo que me rodeaba.

Estaba en mi habitación, sobre la comodidad de mi cama. Todo ese ambiente aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo en él, comenzaba a ser lo más parecido a un hogar. A mi lado estaba el desayuno. Algo insólito era la taza de chocolate que acompañaba a las dos bolas de arroz. Genial, estaba de humor para eso.

Mientras desayunaba aún en la cama, él llegó. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirándome. Estaba hablando por teléfono, supongo que sólo había venido a checar por si ya me había despertado.

Esta bien, entonces me presento ahí por la mañana.-le oí decir mientras entraba en la habitación de enfrente.

Yo me quedé con la taza entre las manos, recordando detalladamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. No sabía si hablarle y pedirle que me explicara todo. O quedarme callada y esperar a que el me contara. O de plano, irme de ahí en ese mismo instante. Aún no me creía del todo lo que había descubierto, él era un idol de ese país, de eso no me queda duda, pero…¿qué hacía yo viviendo en aquel lugar?

A los pocos segundos, ese sentimiento oscuro llegó a mi. Recordé las horas que permanecí esperándolo en el hospital…y luego cundo lo vi la transmisión en el programa de espectáculos de su cumpleaños…Se había olvidado de mi por atender su vida, porque, ese otro lado de él que yo no conocía, era parte de él, esas personas que lo rodeaban en la fiesta, eran sus amigos, familiares y las personas que pertenecían a SU vida. Yo no era parte de ella, era un error el estar ahí.

Me sentía deprimida, todo lo que me sucedía, todo lo que yo hacía siempre venía a resumirse en una sola palabra: error.

Gracias, cuando me fui no supe como explicarles a todos el porque me iba de la fiesta, que bueno que te encargaste de arreglarlo.- habló con la persona del teléfono en la habitación de al lado.

Silencio.

Mañana les daré una entrevista si quieren. Que armen todo el jaleo que quieran pero yo hoy no salgo.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos y volvió a hablar, pude notar que había bajado la voz, pero se notaba algo molesto, le era imposible hablar bajo.

Que publiquen lo que quieran, tu sólo dales esa explicación. Ya mañana veré yo que invento.

No sabía como actuar, quería hacerle mil preguntas, quería volverlo a abofetear…pero…al final de cuantas….¿quién era yo para reclamarle a él?

Espero que el dobe entienda. Te llamo más tarde entonces.-fue lo último que le oí decir antes de aparecer nuevamente en mi cuarto.

Y ahí estaba, tan lindo, tan magistral, tan fabuloso como siempre, sólo que ahora ya no podía deslúmbrame con ese brillo de siempre, me sentía hueca, me sentía triste y él era el causante de todo. Su cara de niño lindo no logró hacerme sentir mejor.

Yo…eh…tu…debes desayunar. Te hará bien.-balbuceó.

Yo apenas asentí con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a mi chocolate caliente.

Volvió a abrir la boca, dudoso.

Ayer…fue muy peligroso que salieras del hospital.

¿Qué quería, que lo esperara hasta que su fiestecita entre famosos terminara? ¿Qué esperara hasta que dejaran de fotografiarlo?

No respondí, debía pensar bien mis palabras.

Te dieron de alta, pero…eres demasiado ansiosa, debiste de …

Lo prometiste-lo interrumpí- …dijiste que estarías ahí…

Hmp….lo sé…es sólo que, surgió un imprevisto del trabajo y no pude…

¿Fue divertido?-pregunté mientras reprimía unas enormes ganas de gritarle.

¿Qué…?

Verme mientras yo pensaba que eras alguien normal…verme y pensar que ni siquiera me imaginaba el tipo de persona que eras en verdad…Verme y darte cuenta lo despistada que soy…-le reclamé en un tono sin sentimiento en la voz.

Sasuke se quedó quieto desde el borde de la cama, sólo observando mi reacción.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

No sabes ni tienes idea del por qué no te conté sobre eso. Además, esto es lo que soy, la persona que habías visto siempre frente a ti hasta hace un día, y este que esta aquí a tu lado soy yo. Lo que viste en la televisión fue sólo mi trabajo.

Yo estaba a punto de arremeter contra él, pero continuó.

Y no, no me preguntes si fue divertido, nunca he pensado en eso. Yo simplemente soy la persona que se topó contigo y decidió ayudarte. Soy el imbécil que perdió tu pasaporte. Soy quien te dio asilo en su departamento para enmendar ese error, y tu eres mi compañera de piso. Soy un simple japonés, y tu una americana perdida en el país donde proviene su padre. Es sólo eso.

No sabía si creer o no sus palabras, estaba tan confundida. No le respondí. Al ver que no pronunciaba palabra, siguió con sus explicaciones.

Mira…- se revolvió el pelo-….tengo mis razones para no haberte contado sobre a lo que me dedico…Pero lo que en realidad siento es no haber ido por ti. Pensé…pensé que estarías esperándome…nunca creí que llegarías a hacer lo imposible para perderte otra vez…

¿Crees que me perdí a propósito?-le espeté dejando la taza a un lado.

No, sé de tu mala suerte, pero…vaya..cómo tientas tu al destino….¡Estaba realmente apurado por tu fiebre cuando te encontré!

¿Apurado? Estabas en esa fiesta…

¡Ahggg..!! Sakura…¿cómo diablos te explico?....Yo…-se volvió a revolver el pelo-….yo iba a ir a recogerte en verdad, pero al final mi manager me obligó a asistir a ese evento. No sabes lo difícil que me la he pasado las últimas tres semanas, reduciendo mi tiempo de trabajo, tratando de llegar a casa temprano, haciendo novillos aquí y allá, me apuraba en verdad dejarte sola. Y ayer no pude evitar ese compromiso, mi manager me prometió que todo terminaría temprano, pero…se armó tanto jaleo que al final todo llegó a eso. Cuando la persona que dejé cuidándote me dijo que habías visto todo en una plaza comercial….

¡Espera…!-le grité- ¿tenías..a alguien cuidando de mi?-pregunté incrédula.

Eh…si. ¿En verdad creías que te iba a dejar así como si nada? Esa persona te siguió cuando abandonaste el hospital , y cuando anduviste vagando por el distrito comercial. ¿Cómo crees que te pude encontrar tan rápido? Tuve que salir de la fiesta de cumpleaños que me ofreció la producción del nuevo drama en el que estoy. No sabes…todos se quejaron al no ver al festejado presente.-esbozó una sonrisita divertida, realmente disfrutaba recordar aquello.-Pero bueno…¿ahora ya estas bien?

La fiebre ha pasado…pero…la verdad, todo esto es…demasiado para mi…

¿Ves? Lo mejor hubiera sido que no te hubieras enterado.-me dijo con una voz suave. En ese momento fijó su mirada nuevamente en mi, había cierta dulzura que…¡Vaya! ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo no podía con eso! ..Ahg….¿Tan fácil era yo de convencer? ¿Sólo una de sus miradas bastaba?

Se…se que yo no soy quién para reclamarte nada, pero…es que…se siente raro. Me mentiste, eso es lo único que podía pensar.

Luego su rostro cambió. Volvió a removerse el pelo. ¿Eso era un tic nervioso de él? No lo sé, pero me causó gracia.

¿Tan…tan malo es… vivir conmigo?-preguntó. Pude notar algo extraño en él.

¿Malo? Nunca me lo había preguntado….

¿Qué de malo encuentras en todo esto? Me has ayudado, no puedo decir que fue malo. Quizás conocerte ha sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en Japón. Ya sé que…tengo muy mala suerte…

Pero es molesto tener a alguien como yo aquí…-me interrumpió. Hablaba como si todos los problemas del mundo fueran a causa suya.

No lo es…me enoja que lo hallas ocultado…pero, no es tan malo vivir contigo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo querer tirarme sobre la cama y gritar contra la almohada lo lindo que es.

Entonces…Saji…¿puedo seguir viviendo en tu departamento? Digo, de todos modos faltan unos días para que me puedan dar mi pasaporte.

Puedes, el tiempo que sea necesario.-luego dio un profundo suspiro-…pero…¿sabes? No llames Saji…

Pero así te llamas-me quejé. Me iba a ser difícil llamarlo por su nombre ahora que sabía la verdad.

Ese es otro detalle, Saji es mi nombre artístico, en realidad me llamo Sasuke.

¿Eh?

Por favor, me sentiría algo incómodo si hasta tu me llamas Saji, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba por mi propio nombre.

Mientras me decía aquello, creí verlo sonrojado….Sólo ideas raras mías creo.

Bien, me gusta más el nombre de Sasuke.-le dije con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

Eso esta más que bien.

Luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo.

Espero que no te moleste, he ordenado un par de cambios de ropa para ti, los podrás encontrar en tu closet.

Y así, dándome la espalda se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Ropa, ropa, ¡ropa!....¿Y mi ropa?...¿Por qué …estaba con aquella pijama?

Estuve a nada de soltar un sonoro grito cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba mi ropa del día anterior. Ahora mismo tenía puesta la pijama que Sasuke me había dado. Lo primero que hice, en mi desesperación, fue revisarme. Tenía puesta la ropa interior, claro, pero era obvio que él me había cambiado de ropa.

¿El…me…había….tocado…..?

Inmediatamente la vergüenza y la pena me abordaron. Sentí como mi rostro se ruborizaba, y mi cabeza ardía….¿En verdad había sucedido aquello?...

Luego vino el coraje…¡ese tipo se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba y me había cambiado de ropa…!

Todo el resto de la tarde no salí del cuarto, aunque sabía que él estaba afuera, no me atreví a enfrentarlo. Aunque después de tanto pensarlo, admití que sus acciones no habían sido en mal plan. Estaba completamente empapada y con fiebre la noche anterior…era normal que me quitara esas prendas húmedas por unas secas.

Pero…tan sólo pensarlo me hacía sentir escalofríos. No imagino la escena de él…quitándome la ropa…bueno, de hecho si me la imaginé…aunque eso me costaría un baño en agua fría…pero como me estaba recuperando del resfrío, mejor no quise pensar en eso y abandoné el tema.

Ya noche decidí salir y todo a causa de que tenía mucha hambre. Cuando llegué a la sala me lo encontré haciendo lagartijas sobre la alfombra a un lado de un sillón. El descarado tenía sólo un pantalón deportivo, y mostraba aquel bendito torso perfectamente esculpido. Me quedé nuevamente embobada ante aquello por unos segundos para luego salir de mi trance. Verlo de esa manera no era nada bueno para mí. Aunque me deleitaba la pupila, ahora que sabía quien era de verdad ese tipo no debía ya sorprenderme de nada de él.

Desgraciadamente, tenía que asimilar que ambos éramos de mundos completamente diferentes. C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E… No podía permitirme cosas como aquellas, de ahora en adelante debería aprender a no impactarme con tan sólo verlo. Bueno, al fin de cuentas, no iba a permanecer mucho tiempo en ese departamento. Faltaban una semana para hacer el trámite de mi pasaporte.

¿Aún queda chocolate?-pregunté.

Queda algo en el refrigerador.-alcanzó a decirme con la respiración entrecortada y transpirando a chorros.

Crucé la sala tratando de no mirarlo. Me serví un buen vaso de chocolate y me dispuse a preparar la cena.

¿Qué vas a preparar?-preguntó levantándose y secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Pasta, supongo.

Hizo esa mueca característica de cuando las cosas no le van bien a él, es decir, se estaba quejando de mi menú de esa noche.

¿Podrías cocinarlo con verduras y algo de soya? No me acostumbro a la salsa boloñesa.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras guardaba el frasco de salsa roja.

Se aproximó a la cocina y comenzó a mover la alacena. Iba de aquí para allá sacando cosas. Luego comenzó a picar unas cebollas. Acepté su ayuda y mientras yo cocinaba los fideos el preparaba las verduras. Hasta cierto punto era divertido hacer la cena juntos. Ya habíamos pasado de ese punto en el que discutíamos por qué tarea hacía cada quien.

No me aparté de la estufa. Removía la comida y de vez en cuando checaba si ya estaba lista.

Mmm…creo que los fideos ya están en su punto.-comenté mientras me embutía una tira larga de pasta.

Sin siquiera esperármelo se acercó y me rodeó, sentí que su mano me pescaría, pero en vez de eso sacó el cucharon del la sartén y probó los fideos.

No sé, tiene un sabor raro.

Sentía su pecho, o su brazo, no lo sé, pero sentía su cuerpo rozándome la espalda. Recordé que en esos momentos no traía playera…¿entonces era su piel la que hacía contacto conmigo? ¡Ahhhhggg! ¡Me odio por pensar esas cosas!

Se movió hacia la alacena a mi izquierda y sacó un frasco. Aún seguía sin separarse. Y yo, claro, de lo más irritada.

Luego se movió a mi derecha y agregó algo a los fideos.

Lo observé de reojo, no podía evitar no hacerlo. Se veía tan lindo, pero también endemoniadamente sexy. Ahora comprendía por qué razón es un actor tan famoso.

Me aparté y traté de tranquilizar mi mente. El terminó de cocinar y cenamos sin decir una palabra.

He de hacer énfasis en que, a pesar de que presumía de cuidarse mucho, no lo reflejaba tanto en su manera de comer. A juzgar en la manera despreocupada en que comía, yo podría haber jurado que nunca en su vida había hecho dieta.

Pero bueno, estos japoneses sólo comen arroz, de ahí que la mayoría no tiene ni un gramo de más. De hecho, yo me podría considerar algo pasada de peso en ese país. No es que estuviera llenita o algo así, tampoco estaba flaca hasta los huesos como muchas chicas japonesas. Comparándome con ellas, yo tenía más busto, más caderas y era un poco más alta-pero mis 174 cm se venían abajo cuando Sasuke se ponía al lado mio-. Además mi pelo es de un color rosa chillante lo cual, con ciertos rasgos de mi rostro y mi tono de piel daban a notar la poca influencia genética que tengo por parte de mi madre, quien es americana.

Mientras estaba divagando en las costumbres alimenticias de los japoneses, mi salvador ya había recogido la mesa.

Lo observe entrar al "cuarto oscuro", la habitación cuya puerta estaba a la izquierda de la sala, a un metro del pasillo. Tardó unos pocos segundos y salió con la caja de dvds negra que días antes me había arrebatado de las manos.

Esto-dijo señalando la caja para luego entregármela- es una serie, un drama para ser precisos. Te la quité el otro día por…obvias razones. Si quieres puedes verla, aunque no esta subtitulada o algo así, no creo que le entiendas.

¿En serio puedo verla?

Si-asintió con la cabeza- y como ya todo se vino abajo, mañana desbloquearé todos los canales.

¿Estaba siendo amable? ¡Adoraba esa amabilidad! Y aún más si me permitía poder ver televisión sin tener limitantes. Por fin no me aburriría en casa.

¡Gracias!-exclamé emocionada.

Inmediatamente puse el primer disco en el dvd. Tenía cierto nerviosismo y curiosidad, sería interesante ver un drama donde mi hermoso compañero de piso actuaba. Por fín vería con mis propios ojos la verdad sobre él.

ÉL se retiró y yo me quedé ahí viendo la serie. Lo primero que pude notar era que, a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, el sentimiento a través de la actuación era universal. Era una historia romántica, de una chica que era muy tímida, tanto que le daban miedo los hombres-todo esto son suposiciones mías-.

En la primer escena donde ocupaba cámara el pelinegro, aparecía tan bello y sexy como siempre. Tenía un corte de cabello diferente, el cual opino le quedaba genial. Como no sé el nombre de los personajes, los llamaré Joane y Jack. El chico a pesar de ser un mujeriego, se enamora de ella, pero Joane le tiene miedo como a todos los demás. Jack tení que luchar contra eso y a lo largo de los cuatro capítulos que alcancé a ver antes de apagar el televisor, la extraña pareja tuvo su primer beso. No sé por qué me dio cierta envidia de Joane. El pelinegro se acercó a ella tan intimidante como le era posible, y de la manera más sensual se apoderó de sus labios. Por unos segundos locos desvarié y me imaginé en el lugar de Joane, la tímida chica con problemas sociales.

Eso, cómo bien lo sabía, no era bueno, ese mismo día me había propuesto no volver a tener fantasías de cualquier tipo cuyo protagonista fuera Sasuke.

Apagué todo y abandoné la sala.

En cuanto a su actuación, ok, ok, era muy bueno, entraba en el personaje de tal manera que me parecía en momentos un total desconocido. No podía creer lo talentoso que era. Tenía que reconocer que esa mezcla de buen actor, lindo, guapo, sexy y joven de seguro lo convertían en uno de los chicos que estaban más de moda en el país, esto se volvía más coherente si agregamos la manera en que lo pasaban en la televisión.

Ya era media noche y yo aún no me había bañado, aproveché que Uchiha ya se había ido a dormir para entrar al baño.

No hice ruido, temía despertarlo y que saliera a reclamarme con cara de amargado. Me quité la ropa rápidamente. Mientras estuve en el hospital no tuve un baño decente, quería entrar en la bañera pero tardaría mucho y ya me quería ir a dormir, así que opté por la regadera-ésta y yo ya nos estábamos haciendo buenas amigas-. Abrí las llaves del agua caliente, ¡por Dios! ¡Se sentía tan bien un baño a esa temperatura!

El agua cálida recorría mi cuerpo y me hacía sentirme de lo mejor. Al principio no me percaté de los ruidos externos debido a el sonido de la regadera…

¿Terminaste?-preguntó la voz de Jack del otro lado de la pared, específicamente en la bañera.

¡Ah!-solté un gritito algo sobresaltada.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca o era que había alguien bañándose del otro lado?

La serie, ¿Hasta qué capitulo llegaste?

Ah…eh…-no sabía si responder, la situación en la que estaba era muy…incómoda- terminé el cuarto.

Entonces…¿ya viste el beso?-dijo soltando al final una pequeña risita.

¿Por qué rayos estaba nerviosa? El hecho de que él estuviera desnudo del otro lado no era para tanto….creo.

Este…si…fue…digo…se ve muy interesante y romántica la trama.

¡Ja! No sabes el relajo que se armó con ese beso… ¡y lo que le vino después!

¿Qué pasó?

Reporteros aquí, reporteros allá….fue muy molesto.

Pero…¿por qué tanto revuelo?

Digamos que fue una excelente serie, pero hubieron escenas algo subidas de tono, lo primero fue el beso…

No actuas tan mal-lo interrumpí temerosa de lo que diría a continuación. Cualquier palabra podría detonar mi mente pervertida.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Era miserable el punto al que había llegado!.

No dijo nada por unos segundos.

Gracias.-le alcancé a oir.

Quería reclamarle por su mala costumbre de estar en el baño al mismo tiempo que yo, pero…tomando en cuenta de que yo prácticamente estoy ahí de arrimada, no creo que surtiría efecto mi regaño.

Esperaría ahí calmada hasta que él se retirara.

Cuando por fin salió….alto…¿He dicho que la ducha, a comparación de la bañera que tiene una puerta corrediza opaca, esta sólo posee una vil cortina…casi traslucida?

Casi por inercia me fui contra la pared de fondo. Allá afuera se podía ver su silueta….¡Qué ….insensato….! ¡Había salido sin toalla….!

No puedo negar que tuve unas ganas horribles de espiarlo. Pero me limité a permanecer pegada a la pared de mosaico.

Cada paso que daba me parecía eterno, quería que se largara de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Repentinamente se detuvo, no alcanzaba a distinguir el lugar en el que estaba. Para esas alturas ya me moría de miedo.

Duró un par de minutos sin moverse y luego salió dando un azote a la puerta. Inmediatamente solté un tremendo suspiro.

Me bañe en un santiamén y salí a cambiarme.

Entonces la vergüenza y el rubor me inundaron. ¡Había dejado mi ropa interior a la vista! ¿Cómo no me percaté de eso cuando me la quité? Pero bueno, de haber sabido que Sasuke estaba en la bañera, no habría aventado mi ropa como si estuviera en mi baño….

Esa noche no podría dormir.

Me revolví en la cama unas cien veces. No podía reconciliar el sueño. Miles de ideas tontas e incoherentes cruzaban por mi mente. Las fantasías que tanto había estado evitando volvieron. Jack aparecía sin pedírselo en mis sueños, yo me convertía en Joane y el miedo por los hombres me poseía.

Huía del chico, me refugiaba en la tranquilidad que me ofrecían unos amigos inexistentes. Sin esperarlo el se cruzaba en mi camino. Sus ojos demostraban un brillo que yo nunca le había visto, todo su ser exhalaba un solo sentimiento: me quería besar.

Yo me escandalizaba y trataba de huir, sin embargo el aparecía como un fantasma a mi costado. Sasuke, en su personaje de Jack en el drama se estaba convirtiendo en la cosa más linda e irresistible que había visto…en mis sueños.

Inesperadamente, y haciendo gala de su fuerza, me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó.

No puedo negarlo, me derretí. Y, aunque sólo fuera un simple sueño, me hacía sentir como si una parte fuera relidad.

Luego, ese primer beso con el chico, tan tierno, tan sensual y tan delirante, me hacía querer despertar, correr de mi habitación a la de Sasuke y a mitad de la noche, robarle un beso igual.

¡Ah…qué rayos estaba haciendo!

Y así estuve por un buen rato. Cuando creí que por fin me quedaría dormida, una idea que nunca antes se me había ocurrido se hizo presente. Entre el montón de ideas absurdas que mi mente confabulaba, surgió algo que nunca había tenido en cuenta. En serio, nunca me había percatado mucho de eso, y si lo hice, no le había tomado importancia…me parecía tan…normal.

La cosa era que, no había notado…. ciertamente, Sasuke hablaba demasiado, más de lo que un chico que apenas esta aprendiendo inglés podía ofrecer. Recordé nuestras últimas conversaciones, poco a poco se habían vuelto más fluidas, y no creo que halla sido por las clases…Realmente había algo raro en todo eso, y aunque si era cierto que aún batallaba, su nivel de inglés no era como para que yo le enseñara….

Ya no quise pensar más, el sueño me venció, ese tema, lo tocaría al día siguiente.

***

***

Regresé a la casa después de un día pesadísimo en el trabajo, todo debido a que no comprendía muy bien los pedidos de los clientes. Si, mi japonés era ridículo, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con ello.

Me tiré en el sofá como de costumbre. Tuve ganas de ir por el libro que me había regalado Hinata. Ya había comenzado a estudiar y no me había parecido muy difícil. Sin embargo, no había puesto la dedicación necesaria para aprender a un ritmo normal.

Aún no era hora de que Sasuke regresara de lo que no se yo que podría estar haciendo un actor. Me levanté dispuesta a encender el dvd y proseguir con el drama de la noche anterior, pero mis ojos se posaron en algo que llamaba exageradamente la atención en la sala.

Y es que había algo diferente ese día, era obvio que lo notase pues siempre me había parecido algo misterioso.

La puerta de la habitación a la izquierda estaba abierta. Bueno, sólo algún medio centímetro, pero pude notarlo bien.

Esa mañana Sasuke había dejado a un lado su costumbre de cerrar con llave esa habitación. ¿Era esto un nuevo candado que se habría al haberme dado cuenta de su secreto?

¡Y yo que tenía una enorme curiosidad de ver que había ahí dentro! Sentía en mi mano un cosquilleo, definitivamente tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que rayos había en el "cuarto oscuro"….

Estaba a unos centímetros de que mi mano tocara la puerta, cuando de la nada se escuchó sonar el teléfono a espaldas mías.

Nunca, en los días que llevaba ahí alguien había llamado.

¿Quién sería? ¿Un reportero? ¿Alguien del trabajo de Sasuke? ¿Debía contestar?

Me quedé inmóvil, nos sabía que hacer. Di un profundo respiro cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, no me vería forzada a decidir.

Pero, apenas caminé unos dos metros volvió a escucharse ese sonido del infierno. Pues…aunque contestara, estoy segura que la persona del otro lado no me hablaría en inglés…Pero tenía que quitarme esa duda.

Sólo esperaría a que dijeran una palabra e inmediatamente colgaría…¿eso estaba bien verdad?....creo.

Descolgué el teléfono.

¿Sakura?-preguntó la voz del otro lado.

Solté otro suspiro, era la voz de Sasuke.

Si.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?

Ah….este…acabo de llegar del trabajo.

Oh…comprendo. Oye…te voy a pedir un favor….

Repentinamente se oyó el timbre, y yo, por instinto me quité el auricular y fui a abrir.

¿Cuándo voy a comprender que no debo actuar sin pensar? ¿Cuándo voy a dejar mi instinto y la costumbre a un lado? ¡No recordaba que NO estaba en mi casa! ¡Ahg…en ocasiones soy tan inocente…. Y tonta!

Dejé mi conversación con Sasuke a un lado y abrí la puerta.

Ahí afuera había un chico, si, era un hombre, pero lo que me llamó la atención de él fueron sus rasgos occidentales. Y, aunque era japonés, sus ojos azules brillantes, y su precioso cabello dorado, me recordaban un poco a mi país natal.

Aún sin decirle nada, subí el teléfono a mi oído…

¿Le has abierto? ¡Sakura! ¡Responde! ¿Abriste la puerta? ¿Él está ahí?

Eh….-alcancé a balbucear.

Pero la llamada se cortó inmediatamente el chico frente a mi habló por primera vez, de seguro Sasuke lo escuchó.

Hola, tu debes ser Sakura-chan.-dijo el chico en un muy buen inglés.

Entonces ese brillo característico de los chicos guapos se hizo presente cundo lo vi sonreírme.

Era..era…era…super atractivo…

De plano, ¿qué le había yo hecho a los chicos lindos para que me atormentaran así?

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente….

Hola, tu debes ser Sakura-chan.-dijo el chico en un muy buen inglés.

Entonces ese brillo característico de los chicos guapos se hizo presente cundo lo vi sonreírme.

Era..era…era…super atractivo…

De plano, ¿qué le había yo hecho a los chicos lindos para que me atormentaran así?

CAPITULO IV. SU LINDO AMIGO

Ahí estaba frente a mi en el pasillo. Era un joven increíblemente guapo. Andaba cerca de los veinticinco y tenía un aire americano. En sí era un combinación rara pues sus ojos azules eran rasgados. Se veía tan…angelical.

Si, si, ya sé, yo por cualquier chico guapo babeo. Pero este sin duda entraba dentro del rango de chicos inalcanzables.

Pero lo que más me sorprendía de él es que sabía mi nombre. ¿Acaso era alguien que me conoció cuando vivía en América?

¿Si?

¿Está Uchiha aquí?

¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Cómo diablos sabía que Sasuke vivía aquí? ¿qué tal si era… un reportero que había descubierto que yo vivía de incógnita ahí? ¡No quiero ni imaginarme el problema que le armarían a mi compañero si publicaban eso!

Como no le respondí, el chico frunció el seño.

¿Quién eres?-pregunté hostilmente. La amabilidad por ser un chico lindo no aparecería en mi.

¡Ah! Por supuesto, es como dijo el dobe. Es obvio, no sabes mi nombre…-y volvió a dedicarme esa gran sonrisa que me hacia querer soltar un profundo suspiro. Pero no, debía mantenerme en calma, debía manejar esta situación. Fuese lo que fuese, si algo salía mal, Sasuke me reclamaría hasta mi muerte. Digo, así son los famosos, ¿no?

No lo sé. Sólo dime que quieres.

Soy Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto….¿en serio no me conoces? ¡Vaya, le aposté a Uchiha que sí me conocías a mi! Aunque aquí entre nos, yo soy más popular que él….

A ver…a ver…no entiendo nada….

Soy amigo de Saji.

No voy a negarlo, el chico parecía totalmente simpático. ¿Qué mujer humana, por más fría que fuera podría decirle no a ese hombre?

Dudé en darle información del pelinegro, pero…hubo algo en él que me hizo sentir confianza.

Mmm…bueno, lo conoces entonces…Mira, el ahora no está, llegará dentro de poco. Podrías pasar y esperarlo.

¡Genial! Eres muy amable, gracias.

Lo pasé a la sala. Por más que lo veía no podía entender de donde diablos sacaba tanta energía ese chico. Cada gesto, cada sonrisa, incluso su caminar, todo él me hacía sentir extraña.

Haruno Sakura.-me presenté y le tendí la mano. ¡Qué tonta, aquí en Japón no se acostumbra saludarse así!

El chico me respondió tan naturalmente el saludo que me sorprendió.

Como dije, yo soy Naruto. Pero…¿en verdad no me conoces? Soy actor al igual que Saji.

¿Eres actor?-pregunté muy impresionada.

Sip. ¡El mejor, incluso por encima del dobe!-presumió mientras se señalaba orgulloso al pecho.

Era graciosa la forma en que se alababa a él mismo.

¡Jaja!-comencé a reír a causa de sus reacciones.

¿Entonces te puedo llamar Sakura-chan?

Si.

¡Ah! No sé por que razón pero este chico comenzaba a caerme muy bien.

En serio, no sé como alguien tan linda como tu puede aguantar a Saji.-me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El no es tan mala persona como parece. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que nos conocimos.-expliqué.

Pues…bueno…¿ya casi cumples el mes verdad?

Si.

Mmm…supongo que va a ser extraño para el volver a vivir solo. Ahora que tu estas aquí lo he visto más…calmado. ¡Y hasta podría decir que está menos gruñón!

¿Entonces él te ha contado sobre mi?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

¿Era cierto todo lo que decía? Si era verdad entonces puedo suponer que Sasuke se sentía feliz conmigo ahí. Uff…y yo que llegué a pensar que me había convertido en una molestia.

Continuamos conversando esperando la hora en que el Uchiha llegara a casa.

Era increíble cómo yo había llegado a esa situación. Estaba platicando con otro Idol, vivía ya con uno, ¿qué había echo para merecerme eso?

Mientras platicábamos pude notar varias cosas, como que ese chico no sólo parecía lindo, sino que era muy, muy pero muy alegre. No podía entender cómo rayos esos dos eran amigos, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes. Bueno, aunque creo que sí, ambos eran muy amables.

¿Entonces tu madre es americana? ¿Por eso de tu pelo y ojos?

Sip. Aunque yo creo que me queda genial.-volvió a sonreír.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el rubio había llegado. En esas sonó el timbre.

Debe ser él.-le dije y me levanté.

El sonido de un incesante "Ding-dong" me tenía totalmente estresada cuando abrí la puerta.

Se te olvidaron otra vez las llaves.-le reclamé cuando lo vi afuera. El chico tenía una cara de disgusto la cual le devolví.

¿Vino ese tonto?-me preguntó.

No sé quien sea ese tonto. El que vino fue tu amigo Naruto, pasa, está dentro.

Yo ni siquiera me había movido de la puerta cuando lo sentí pasar como una liebre en el espacio que quedaba libre en la entrada. Con grandes zancadas recorrió el recibidor y llegó a la sala. Yo me fui tras de él.

¡Hola, por fin llegas!- oí decir a nuestro invitado en ingles.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- el pelinegro le contestó igual, claro, un poco mal como siempre, pero fluido.

Calmado, si sólo he venido a visitarte….Me aburría estando en casa…-se excusó el chico rubio mientras ponía cara como si hiciera un puchero. Yo simplemente solté una carcajada.

Cuando Sasuke me escuchó reír, volteó a verme indignado.

¿Qué?

Nada… sólo que le abres la puerta a todo mundo.-me dijo, pude notar que seguía molesto.

He tenido el día libre, y como me dejaste plantado en la fiesta que te organicé…No sé, como que no me convenció la explicación que me diste…Tuve que venir a confirmarlo.

Pues ya la viste ¿no?.

Si, pero…nunca dijiste que era una chica tan linda.

¡Ah…me había dicho linda! Si eso seguía así no aguantaría estar en el mismo departamento con esos dos chicos.

Teme, tranquilo. No es bueno estresarse tan seguido.

Con un amigo como tu no puedo estar tan calmado.

Bueno chicos, ¿les parece bien si preparo la cena?-pregunté.

¡Siii!-respondió emocionado el rubio.

No, tu te vas ahora.-se dirigió Sasuke a Naruto.

Pero tengo hambre…¿No vas a dejar a tu amigo solo en la calle? Además, tengo a dos paparazzi siguiendome desde en la mañana, ¡De milagro logré quitarmelos!

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te han seguido?-preguntó el pelinegro algo furioso.

No, te digo que logré safarmelos.

Mira dobe, si se enteran que aquí vivo te voy a matar a ti y a quien lo publique.-amenazó mi salvador.

¡Es en serio! A mi tampoco me conviene que lo sepan. Ya…disculpame, si quieres me voy.-agregó resignado.

Quedate, no creo que se termine el mundo si no lo haces.-sugerí.

Sasuke solamente frunció el entresejo ante mi nueva y descubierta amabilidad con Naruto.

Está bien.-dijo al fin el Uchiha.

A petición de Naruto preparé ramen. El chico trató de ayudarme, pero, debo decirlo, era muy torpe. Mi compañero de piso simplemente se quedó leyendo unos papeles, aunque de vez en cuando nos observaba para asegurarse que aún no habíamos hecho explotar la cocina.

Así que ambos son actores…-dije tratando de hacer conversación mientras cenabamos.

Si, comen-zamos j-juntos en la m-misma serie.

Naruto, no hables cuando comas, es asqueroso.-lo regañó el pelinegro.

Ok, ok, conocí al dobe cuando…¿teníamos doce años? Si, creo. En ese entonces solamente hacíamos trabajos de modelaje, éramos unos críos, pero…¡éramos muy lindos!-agregó muy sonriente.

El chico pelinegro ante aquel comentario simplemente soltó un bufido. Naruto era simpático, pero bueno, algo presumido creo, aunque, aun así me seguía pareciendo un chico genial.

Yo tenía quince y el dieciséis cuando participamos en nuestro primer drama. Eso fue hace…¿Diez años verdad?

Ahora que lo dices, llevo mucho soportándote idiota.

Mientras ellos discutían yo simplemente los escuchaba. Aunque pelearan de esa forma, no sé, había algo en el fondo de todo que decía que sí eran buenos amigos. Sasuke de vez en cuando ponía cara de malhumorado, Naruto siempre mostraba esa alegría tan espontanea.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo se verían esos dos actuando juntos? Sin duda, serían un éxito. Sólo de imaginármelo me puse totalmente roja.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?-preguntó el pelinegro.-ya llevas un rato muy extraña. ¿Te hizo o dijo algo el dobe?

Claro que no. Es sólo que, ustedes chicos, son muy diferentes.

Claro, yo soy el buena onda y él es el amargado.-habló Naruto.

Digamos que yo soy el inteligente y este es el bobo.-replicó Sasuke.

Y así seguimos, era realmente agradable conversar con alguien más que no fuera Sasuke o Hinata. Ahora, creo, podría considerar que tenía un nuevo amigo.

Ah…estoy muy cansado, quisiera dormir ya.-se quejó el pelinegro.

Deberías irte a la cama, es algo tarde.

Ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola con este idiota.-me dijo en un tono de aviso.

Tranquilo, yo ya me voy, también me muero de sueño.

Te acompaño a la salida.-sugerí, el rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras recogía unas cuantas cosas Sasuke se fue a su habitación, quedándonos en la sala Naruto y yo.

Debo agradecerte algo.-susurró el chico mientras le pasaba su chaqueta.

¿Si?

Uchiha…lleva mucho tiempo solo, tanto que ya me estaba preocupando. Es bueno saber que vive alguien como tu con él. Pero…

Solamente será por unos días, tarde o temprano me tendré que ir.-le dije mientras le sonreía.

Sakura-chan..yo…eh…-tragó saliva y continuó.- ¿Estaría bien que saliéramos un día? Digo, no es bueno para ti estar tanto tiempo encerrada.

¿Salir?-exclamé sorprendida.

Pues, este, si, podríamos ir a pasear por ahí, te podría llevar a varios lugares de la ciudad…no sé, sería tu guía de turistas.-luego se rascó la cabeza.-¿podríamos…?

Eh…- ¿qué debía responder?- ¡Claro que me gustaría! Hace mucho que no salgo de este departamento y para lo único que lo hago es para ir a trabajar aquí cerca.

Pues, ¡de maravilla!

Ah, hasta ese punto yo era muy feliz. Luego Naruto hizo algo que me puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué rayos tengo yo para que los hombres me torturen de esa forma? Debo tener una maldición o algo por el estilo.

El rubio se acercó lo más que pudo y me abrazó. Era como de la altura del Uchiha pues también me superaba. Luego me susurró al oído.

No te vas a arrepentir. Pero te advierto, soy un chico muy complaciente.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡Ahg! No debió decirme eso cuando tengo una mente de lo más pervertida. Además…su voz era tan…sensual.

Vaya, quién lo diría, la primera vez que lo vi me pareció muy sexy, luego me di cuenta de lo alegre y extrovertido que era. Y ahora, veía a ese chico sensual otra vez.

Sentí cómo se me ponía la cara como tomate. El simple hecho de tenerlo rodeándome era para ponerme totalmente nerviosa, y que me estuviera diciendo esas palabras no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a controlarme.

Jajaja, te vas a divertir. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿vale?

Está bien.-asentí.

Esa noche otra vez no pude dormir bien. Ya mis ojeras se estaban volviendo profundos pozos debajo de mis ojos. Ahora no sólo estaba Sasuke para mortificarme, sino Naruto también. El irme pronto de Japón era una idea que me parecía excelente.

La mañana siguiente mi lindo compañero volvía a estar de buen humor. Por fin me sonreía y estaba tan tranquilo e imperturbable como siempre.

Almorzamos alrededor de la mesa céntrica de la sala, como de costumbre.

Naruto me pareció un gran chico.-comenté.

Ah…ese es un tonto, pero…hemos llegado a soportarnos mutuamente.

Es increíble que siendo famoso sea así de normal y sencillo.

¿Y qué, yo no soy sencillo?-preguntó frunciendo el seño.

No, tu eres…Uchiha Sasuke, simplemente…Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué quieres decir?

De la nada, a manera de reclamo, y justo cuando estaba llevándome a la boca un pedazo de manzana, me aventó un cojín.

¡Ahg! ¡Qué haces!-grité mientras veía caer el pedazo de fruta de mi tenedor al suelo.

Discúlpate.-me exigió.

¿Disculparme? ¡Ja! Levanté el cojín y se lo lancé. De la manera más absurda él lo esquivó. No tardó en regresarme el ataque, ahora lanzando una servilleta hecha bola.

¡Eh!-volví a reclamar.

Esos jueguitos no me iban. Me levanté algo harta de todo eso. Pero en la ruta que siguieron mis ojos pude ver otro cojín cerca. No dudé y me giré para tomarlo y aventárselo.

Sasuke era más rápido que yo, cuando levanté el brazo y fijé mis ojos en mi objetivo, él ya se había movido de lugar y me apuntaba con otro cojin.

Eso sin duda era guerra.

Al cabo de un rato los platos estaban por los suelos, todos los cojines regados por la sala, uno en el pasillo y otro más en la cocina.

Era en esos momentos en que me reclamaba a mi misma el no hacer ejercicio, pues me cansaba muy fácilmente. El en cambio se movía de sillón en sillón con tanta gracia y facilidad que parecía todo un atleta.

¡Ahg!-grité mientras le lanzaba un pedazo de lo que había quedado de sandía.

¡Pide disculpas!

¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? no he dicho nada malo.

¡Disculpate!

El chico, aprovechando un momento de duda por parte mía, se abalanzó contra mi y me echó contra el sofá.

Caímos los dos estrepitosamente. Yo abajo y él encima. Pesaba, tenía a toda su humanidad cayendo sobre mí.

..Pero también….su cuerpo rozaba contra el mío…

Su cabeza había ido a quedar a un costado de la mía por encima de mi hombro derecho. Se levantó un poco y me susurró al oído provocando que se me erizara la piel…

Discúlpate, ¿qué no he demostrado ser un buen chico?

P-perd-dón.- tartamude.

Luego, cuando creí que se levantaría, ocurrió algo que definitivamente no me esperaba.

"Aquello" de su entrepierna rozó contra la mía. Inmediatamente sentí como el calor subía a mi cabeza y unas punzadas llamaban mi atención en mi parte baja.

¡Ah! ¡No era bueno tenerlo así a él ahí!

El ni siquiera se movió, en vez de eso continuó hablando.

No lo escuché bien.

Per-dón.

Más claro.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendía seguir ahí? Me estaba desesperando.

Perdón. –logré balbucear.

¿cómo?

Per-d-don.

¿Cómo quería que lo dijera claramente si su amigo estaba prácticamente clavándose en mi entrepierna. ¿Qué no lo notaba?

¡Perdón!-grité lo más que pude.

Luego volvió a refugiar su cabeza en mi hombro, perdí contacto con sus ojos y permanecimos ahí en silencio.

Aún sentía en mi intimidad fuertes punzadas mientras él no se movía ni un centimetro de encima mio.

¿Qué pasaba? Ni idea. Opté por seguir ahí sin moverme.

Al cabo de un rato más se levantó y por fin pude respirar bien.

¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pesas mucho!-le reclamé e inmediatamente le aventé otro cojin, el cual también esquivó.

Simplemente se quedó callado. No entiendo, no entiendo…en verdad ¡No entiendo a los hombres!

¡Ahggggggggg!

No me dijo ni una palabra y se fue tranquilamente caminando a su habitación.

Más tarde salió muy arreglado y con su típico gorro y lentes de sol puestos.

Hoy no podré venir a dormir, nos vemos mañana.-alcanzó a decir mientras daba el cerrón a la puerta de la entrada.

¿Qué rayos sucedía con él y su vida? Toda la mañana me la pasé dandole vueltas a lo que había pasado, para acabar tirando por la borda muchas de mis teorías cuando oí sonar el telefono de la casa.

¿Si?

¿Sakura-chan? ¡Ah que bueno que eres tu! Tenía miedo de que el amargado contestara.

Se fue hace mucho rato.

Pues sólo te he llamado para concretar lo de la salida…He visto en mi agenda y creo que tengo tiempo mañana por la tarde, ¿puedes tu?

Mmm…- con lo ocurrido anteriormente, se me había olvidado por completo lo del paseo.-está bien, mañana trataré de salir temprano del trabajo.

Paso por ti a las cuatro, ¿está bien?

Más que bien.-agregué.

Como no trabajaba ese día, me la pasé de floja en la casa. Terminé de ver la serie que Sasuke me dejó al alcancé, lavé ropa…lavé su ropa… hice la cena, total, me entretuve en lo que pude.

No llegaría a dormir, esa idea no me había importado hasta que se llegó la hora en que él acostumbraba llegar.

Cené sola y me fui a acostar temprano.

Mientras trataba de reconciliar el sueño, miles de ideas estípidas me invadieron.

¿Qué era esta sensación de soledad que sentía ahora que él no estaba? ¿Por qué me apuraba tanto el hecho de que él no estuviese? ¿Dónde demonios estaba a esas horas? ¿Por qué no me había dicho la razón por la que no estaba ahora ahí?

Aparte, ¿qué rayos pasó conmigo en la mañana? Me dí cuenta que, si en mis manos hubiese estado, hubiera llegado mucho más allá de lo permitido. ¿Tán pervertida era? Llegué a sentir mucha vergüenza cuando escuché una vocecilla en mí decir: "Pues hubieramos tenido sexo, el mejor sexo de mi vida".

¿Sexo? ¿A ese punto hubiese yo llegado? ¿Tan bajo hubiera caido?...Me sentía mal por pensar ese tipo de cosas. Yo no estaba en una posición ni con la persona correctas.

Esto iba mal, muy mal. Nuevamente volví a dar gracias a Dios por restarme tan pocos días en ese pais.

Al siguiente día batallé mucho para pedirle permiso a Takeda-san y así salir temprano del trabajo. Me ilusionaba mucho la idea de salir con Naruto, tenía que concentrar mi mente en eso para no pensar en Sasuke. Además esa salida me ayudaría a despejar la mente. Había estado sometida a mucho estress ultimamente y eso sería algo genial para tranquilizarme.

Tan sólo me dio tiempo de llegar a casa y bañarme. Era ya muy tarde pero aún así me dí algo de tiempo para arreglarme. Si iba a salir a la calle acompañada de un actor, debía estar lo más presentable posible.

No tenía mucha ropa de donde escoger. Unos tres jeans, cuatro blusas, y una falda formaban mi ropa de viaje, adicionandole la pijama, otra falda, dos blusas y un pantalon de vestir que me proporcionó Sasuke días antes.

Me vestí la falda blanca con una blusa negra muy linda y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Me arreglé el pelo, si en mi hubiese estado me lo hubiera teñido, ese rosa chillante era demasiado llamativo ahora que lo pensaba.

Listo, tan sólo me quedaba esperar a que mi acompañante llegara.

Me aplasté en un sillón sólo mirando el reloj.

Sonó el timbre. Fui directo a abrir.

¡Bienvenido!-saludé inmediatamente abrí la puerta.

El chico se quedó mirandome fijamente. Yo estaba de lo más sorprendida, y con un poco de vergüenza volví a hablar.

Ah…eres tu. Pasa.

Era Sasuke, la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

¿Por qué estas vestida así?-me preguntó cuando llegó a la sala.

Voy a salir.

Era evidente su sorpresa, definitivamente no sabía de que estaba hablando.

¡Ja!-comenzó a reir. En realidad le había parecido un buen chiste.

Es en serio, voy a salir.

¡T-te v-vas a p-perder!-continuó riendo.

Tonto, no voy a ir sola.-respondí tratando de parecer la más inteligente de los dos.

Su risa paró en seco. Me miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Luego abrió la boca para decir algo.

¿Con quien?

Con Naruto.

Bien le pude haber dicho que estaba temblando y él no hubiese reaccionado.

Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba y seguía con sus ojos fijos en mí.

¡Qué!-le espeté.

Eres una inmadura. Tu de plano no entiendes.-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir tras varios minutos.

Luego se fue a su alcoba. Y no salió ni cuando su amigo llegó. ¿Era así como llegaba después de no haber estado en casa toda una noche? ¿Qué no se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que me preocupé por él? No quise seguir pensando en eso, arruinaría mi salida.

Naruto estaba igual de lindo que la primera vez que lo había visto. Sólo que ahora llebaba una gorra y lentes de sol. No era para verse bien, sino, como yo ya suponía, era evitar que lo reconocieran por la calle.

Vaya, que pena me da, yo voy en fachas y mirate, estas despanpanante.-me alcanzó a decir mientras subía a su auto, haciendo, claro, que me sonrojara.

¡Qué va! Si estoy de lo más normal, tu eres quien se ve fantástico, con gorra o sin gorra, te ves muy bien.

Me sonrió. Era increible como lograba ponerme de buenas con una sonrisa suya.

***

***

La tarde transcurrió de lo mejor. Me diviertía estar cerca del chico rubio. Incluso, tratar de que no lo reconocieran era algo que me parecía interesante.

Primero fuimos a un templo en lo alto de una montaña. El lugar era genial, muy tradicional y muy, japonés, supongo.

Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos.-me dijo mientras caminabamos por un mirador.

Es fantástico, desde aquí la ciudad se ve más grande de lo que parece.-le dije.

Aún no logro entender cómo rayos es que pareces japonesa pero no lo eres.

Pues tu no te quedas atrás, mirate, si te quitaramos esos ojos rasgados, serías igual que cualquier otro chico rubio estadounidense. Ja,-reí en seco-aunque claro, más guapo.-alcancé a decir en un susurró y muy sonrojada.

Tener a Naruto al lado me hacía sentir muy diferente de lo que sentía con Sasuke, esta vez sentía cierta calma. El chico era muy alegre y divertido, me hacía reir a cada momento.

¿Era verdad esto que me estaba pasando? No lo sé, pero decidí no averiguarlo.

Aunque de vez en cuando recordaba al Uchiha y las caras de malhumorado que había puesto últimamente…

Fuimos a cenar a un centro comercial, entramos a un restaurante de comida americana que él sugirió. Estabamos sentados en una mesa esperando nuestro pedido cuando, en el televisor que estaba a unos dos metros de nosotros, por encima de nuestras cabezas, comenzó a transimitir lo que supongo era una serie, en la cual los dos actores principales no eran nada más ni nada menos que mi querido y ahora amargado salvador, y el chico rubio que tenía enfrente.

Mira, eres tú y Sasuke.-le indiqué con un dedo hacía el televisor. Sin embargo él miró hacia otra parte del restaurant.

Oh no, esto no es nada bueno.-me dijo bajando la mirada y escondiendola tras su brazo y la gorra.

¿Qué sucede?

Esas chicas de más atrás, de la mesa cerca del vidrio…creo….creo que me han visto.

¿Qué?-balbuce.

Giré mi mirada del televisor hacía las chicas que cuchicheaban a unos cinco metros de nosotros. Nos miraban y lanzaban miradas de emoción.

Esto iba para mal. Esa noche me esperaban muchas desgracias, sin contar lo que sucedería al día siguiente por la mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V. MI LINDO ENFERMO.

Tres días me restaban para que la esperanza a mi vida llegara, y, si los trámites se agilizaban, dentro de diez días estaría ya de vuelta en mi ciudad, cerca de mis familia, mis amigas, mi cómodo país y mi tan tranquila vida americana. Tan poco faltaba que me hacía sonreír de tan sólo pensarlo.

…Sonreír, cosa que en esos momentos no podría hacer.

Sakura-chan, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir…Levántate suavemente y sígueme,-luego se aclaró la garganta.-pase lo que pase, sólo sígueme y te prometo que saldremos de ésta.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunté angustiada.

Que estamos en un centro comercial, no debí traerte aquí….Mira, a la cuenta de tres nos vamos…Uno…-mi corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, no sabía de que iba la cosa-…dos….- los cuchicheos de las chicas se hicieron más fuertes.-…tres.

Se erguió y tomó mi mano. Con sorpresiva fuerza me jaló. Simplemente me dejé guiar. A los primeros metros nuestro no era rápido pero si preciso.

¡Es él!- escuché decir a una chica a mi derecha mientras pasábamos de largo su mesa.

¡Uzumaki-sama!-chilló la mesera a una compañera mientras abandonábamos el lugar.

Todo eso ya no me estaba gustando, la manera en que nos miraban a ambos me ponía los nervios de punta.

Espera, nos vamos a ir sin pagar.-le dije mientras dejábamos atrás el restaurante.

Importa más huir de aquí.

Llevábamos unos cinco metros más allá de la entrada del negocio, cuando como una oleada los gritos y los suspiros de varias chicas llegaron a mis oídos.

¡Es Naruto-sama!

¡No lo puedo creer, es él!

¡Mira, es él, es él….!

El chico rubio volteó a mí la mirada, sostuvo mi mano aún con más fuerza y entonces comenzamos a correr.

Pasos de personas persiguiéndonos retumbaban tras de mi. Aún no me adecuaba a usar tacones, y mucho menos a correr con ellos, así que alentaba un poco nuestro avance.

Habíamos recorrido un pasillo muy largo, cuando giramos en una esquina nos topamos con una bolita de chicas, eran unas ocho creo yo, que enseguida nos vieron y soltaron unos grititos de emoción. Inmediatamente retrocedimos, pero cuando volteamos pude divisar a nuestras anteriores perseguidoras. ¿Cuántas eran ahora? ¿Veinte? No, muchas más…

Ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de los alcances que tenía ese chico rubio. Pareciera que todas esas mujeres lo conocieran, se podía ver en sus rostros la excitación por encontrarse cara a cara con alguién que admiraban. La mayor parte eran jovencitas adolescentes, aunque pude distinguir a una que otra mujer de más edad.

Encontramos otro pasillo libre y corrimos a través de él.

¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama!

¡Un autografo!

¡Te amo Uzumaki-san!

Yo apenas regresaba la mirada para devolverla al instante llena de miedo, no quería ni imaginarme lo que sucedería si esas chicas nos alcanzaban.

¡Por aquí!-me gritó Naruto jalandome hacía un ascensor, el cual se estaba cerrando.

Alcanzamos a pasar antes de que se cerrara. Sólo un hombre estaba dentro.

¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-pregunté secandome el sudor y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte por lo que había corrido.

Al estacionamiento en la planta baja.

¡Ah! ¡Esto está fuera de control!-chillé mientras clavaba mis ojos en los números de piso en el ascensor. Quería estar lejos de eso lo más pronto posible.

La respiración de naruto subía y bajaba, también se había agitado. Me miraba con expresión lastimera.

Lo siento Sakura-chan, no creí que sucediera esto. El salir de incognito no muchas veces me funciona.

Jajaja, por lo visto un chico lindo como tu no puede pasar desapercibido-dije con la intención de quitarle la preocupación, pero lo único que logré fue sonrojarlo. Vaya, a un chico tan amarillo se le daba muy bien el ponerse rojo como tomate, se veía tan tierno.

A-aun as-si, te prometo que te recompensaré después, aún te debo una cena.

Una cena…-alcancé a decir siendo interrumpida, en ese momento el ascensor se abrió.

Varios pares de manos entraron por la puerta haciendo un tapón que evitaba poder escapar. Naruto ni siquiera alcanzó a quejarse. Yo sólo sentí algo cuando mi cabeza chocó contra la pared izquieda. No ví lo que sucedío, no ví a mi acompañante. Unas nueve chavitas habían logrado entrar y se lo estaban llevando a empujones. Afuera la masa de mujeres se aglutinaba mientras uno que otro policia trataba en vano de calmarlas.

En golpe contra el frio metal del muro me hizo perder la conciencia.

Desperté en la banca de un parque. Ya todo estaba oscuro, aunque aún se veía gente caminando por la calle más cercana. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Auch…¡Mi cabeza!-me quejé mientras me tocaba un probable moretón.

Un hombre estaba sentado al lado mío, la luz de la lámpara alcanzaba para que pudiera ver su rostro.

¿Q-quien es usted?-pregunté temerosa al darme cuenta de que era el mismo sujeto que había visto en el elevador anteriormente.

El tipo era algo mayor, andaba alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco. Me sonrió de una manera que definitivamente no me gustó. Las comisuras de sus labios revelaban cierta satisfacción, luego, en un pobre inglés se dirigió a mi.

Chiquilla, ¿Eres la novia de Naruto-sama?

¿Qué? ¡Digame quien es usted! Además, ¿dónde está Naruto?-le espeté en la cara.

¿Entonces si eres su novia?

¡Ahgg! ¡Por supuesto que no soy su novia! ¡Le exijo que me diga donde está! –luego me detuve por unos segundos…había algo que no concordaba en todo eso.- …¿qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?

Tu, caíste desmallada cuando te empujaron en el ascensor, el actorcito ese no pudo ni siquiera volver por ti.

¿Me desmallé?

Si, y yo amablemente te rescaté de ese tumulto.

Pues…gracias.-dije y me levanté de la banca, algo en ese señor me daba mala espina.

No sin antes agradecerme, sólo tienes que responderme algo.-me detuvo aferrandose como gato a mi mano.- sólo dime, ¿qué relación tienes con Naruto?

¿Y a usted que le importa eso? ¡Suelteme!-grité.

Mira niña, he querido ser amable, ¿así me pagas el haberte ayudado?

He tratado de ser buena persona y agradecerle, pero se está entrometiendo en lo que no debe.-respondí luego de safarme de su agarre.

Comenzé a alejarme, pero como última frase, el hombre habló fuerte para que lo escuchase, y, con una camara en la mano, amenazó.

Me darás la información que quiero tarde o temprano.

Salí a toda prisa de ese lugar, igual que había huído de las adolescentes quisquillosas ahora corría para no volverme a topar con ese hombre. Que era, ¿un reportero? ¿Era esa una de las personas que mi salvador y mi nuevo amigo tanto se escondían? Debía tener todo el cuidado del mundo, había tenido un encuentro con algo que realmente había llegado a atemorizarme.

Gente, chicas corriendo como locas excitadas por ver a un idol. Mientras vagaba por las calles sin un rumbo exacto, iba pensando en eso. Sólo una vez me habia bastado para compadecer tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto por llevar una vida así. ¿Era acaso que sus vidas no eran tan perfectas como yo había imaginado? ¿No podían disfrutar de una salida tranquilos pues debían tener siempre cuidado de sus propias fans y reporteros? Debía ser una vida algo solitaria, creo.

Seguí caminando por una media hora, observaba las construcciones buscando alguna que me pareciera familiar. Pero nada. ¿Acaso me había perdido otra vez? Tokio era una ciudad demasiado grande, y yo una completa extranjera.

Me detuve en seco mientras caminaba por un puente. Al parecer mi mala suerte se estaba desvaneciendo…por ahora.

Una chica que venía caminando encontra me pareció familiar. Su larga cabellera negra y reluciente, su cara bonita y su gran mochila la distinguían de todos los demás.

¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!-grité como si fuera mi última ancla de salvación, y lo era.

La chica se detuvo, extrañada de que alguién le hablara. Luego me divisó,-creo que me vió a la primera debido a mi color de pelo rosa chillante-.

Sakura-chan…¿qué haces aquí?

Eh...Me…Me he perdido.-dije entrecortada pues me había agitado al correr hacía donde ella estaba.

¿Perdida? Mujer…¿qué tienes tú que siempre lo haces?

N-no lo sé…¡pero es un milagro haberte encontrado!

Justo ahora vengo de la universidad, sígueme, en el camino te dejo en tu edificio.

¡Ah…gracias! ¡eternas gracias!-dije aliviada.

Pero…¿por qué has salido sola? ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun?

¿Sasuke? Ah…¡Ah..ese Sasuke…! Emm…Eh…él esta en casa, supongo. Es sólo que salí con un amigo.

Hinata volteó a verme suspicaz.

Pero si tu tienes a Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué sales con otro chico?

¿Eh?

No deberías mentirle a tu novio..

¡Espera…! Sasuke no es mi novio….-dije sonrojada.

A…¿no? ¿en…serio? Oh…perdón…es que yo creí que…de la manera que me hablabas de él…yo …eto….

Déjalo, entre ese amargado y yo nunca, nunca podría haber algo.

Mi amiga lo dejó por la paz, pero supe por su cara que no me creyó.

Cuando por fin pude llegar sana y salva al departamento, ya eran las diez de la noche.

Abrí la puerta, el recibidor estaba a oscuras. ¿Ya estaría Sasuke dormido?

La sala estaba igual, pero no era el mismo caso de la cocina. El muy despistado se había ido a dormir dejando esa luz prendida. Fui a apagarla, pero, cuando crucé un sillón, algo desde abajo me sujetó.

¡Ah!-alcancé a gritar. ¿Había alguién ahí?}

Me solté de lo que sea que me halla tomado la pierna y corrí a encender la luz. Si había un ladrón en casa debía enfrentarlo cara a cara.

¿Quién está ahí?-pregunté mientras observaba el bulto sobre el sillón.

Había alguién ahí acostado, con una sábana tapándolo completamente, sólo una mano de piel pálida colgaba.

Sólo escuché un ligero quejido.

Me aproximé lentamente, y con gran temor levanté la tela.

Era Sasuke.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

Vaya, que susto me había dado.

Pero…

Había algo en él muy raro, a la primera no me dí cuenta.

He…tu…despierta.-le dije mientras lo movía del hombro.

No se movía, seguía con ese sonido, parecido al ronroneo de un gato, pero muy bajo.

Despierta, ya es tarde, ¿piensas quedarte aquí dormido?

Ahora que lo veía, parecía como que estaba borracho.

¡Has tomado! Vaya…mientras yo trataba de sobrevivir tu estabas plácidamente emborrachándote….

Iba a apagar la luz y dejarlo ahí, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía. Pero…claro, ¡yo y mi alma caritativa teníamos que salir a flote!

Lo tomé del brazo y traté de levantarlo.

Nada, realmente pesaba.

Cuando por fin había conseguido alzar la mitad de su cuerpo y mientras lo instaba a que por su cuenta se apoyara, se me resbaló completamente de los brazos.

Un ligero toque de su frente con mi brazo me hizo percatarme de lo que en realidad sucedía.

Inmediatamente toqué su cabeza.

No era ni borrachera ni nada por el estilo, el tipo estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

***

¡Muy bien! Ahora tenía ahí al chico muriéndose, soltando gemidos de dolor. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a un doctor? No lo creo…no tenía ningún tipo de número de emergencia al lado. ¿Llamaría a Naruto? ¡Como si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de pedirle su número! Me encontraba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. No tenía otra que tratar de cuidar su fiebre con lo poco que tuviera al alcance.

Mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín improvisado de la cocina, pensaba en lo terrible que sería dejar morir a un idol. Seguro se armaría tal escándalo que nunca más podría regresar a mi vida tranquila en América. Publicarían en los periódicos mi fotografía, con el título de "esta es la presunta asesina de la gran estrella juvenil y el guapísimo actor Uchiha Saji"

¡Noooooo! ¿Y los reporteros? ¿Y las miles de fans que se me echarían encima por no haber podido cuidar a mi salvador? ¡Nooooo!

Ok, ok, ya estaba divagando demasiado, eso no era nada bueno.

Lo acomodé en el sofá y le puse un trapo húmedo en la frente para calmar la fiebre. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, aunque todo el color se le agolpaba en las mejillas, rojas totalmente. Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro. Le tomé la temperatura, tenía 39 grados lo cual me hizo preocuparme más.

¿Por qué había entrado en ese estado? No sabía, pero no era el momento para que él me respondiera y yo lo regañara por tenerme ahí sin pegar el ojo y cuidando de él.

Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando comencé a cabecear, no sería mala idea irme un rato a dormir a la cama, después de la corrida de ese día, ansiaba descansar.

De estar de rodillas en el suelo me levanté. Sin embargo, su mano, en medio de su inconsciencia, me detuvo de la muñeca.

No te v-vayas.-susurró.

Tengo sueño.

Quédate…T-tengo f-frio….

Te traeré una manta.

No…es…pera…

Se veía tan lindo tartamudeando… Traté de dejarlo atrás pero me jaló nuevamente, sólo que esta ocasión la posición no ayudó, y fui a parar encima de él.

L-la manta.-susurré mientras sentía como el calor se me subía a la cabeza.

Déjala.-me dijo mientras me movía y se acomodaba en el sillón dejándome un pequeño espacio donde apenas y alcanzábamos estar los dos.

¿Cómo rayos estando tán débil podía moverme?

N-no, debo…yo…la manta….-hablé nerviosa.

Y, de la manera menos esperada – he de aclarar que en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había alcanzado a abrir los ojos-, se pegó junto a mi y depositó su rostro en mi pecho, tratando de cubrirse.

Yo me quedé con los nervios de punta, mientras él se adentraba en un profundo sueño, una de sus manos me había envuelto por la cintura, dejándome inhabilitada y sin poder moverme de ahí.

Se llegó la una. Yo simplemente estaba ahí, siendo abrazada por él, por su calor, por su existencia. Se veía tan desprotejido de esa manera, me daba tanta ternura mirarlo.

Después de un rato comenzó a soltar ligeros temblores, creo que en realidad tenía frio. Sin importarme el que podría decir él ni que podría decir mi moral que iba en contra de mi perversión, yo también lo abracé.

Eres tan….cálida.-susurró entrecortado cuando yo pensé que se encontraba totalmente dormido.

Estaba delirando.

Para quedarme dormida tuve que calmar mi mente pervertida, tuve que evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar así abrazados, tuve que prometerme a mi misma que al día siguiente en la mañana me daría una ducha fría, y tuve que evitar mirarlo, pues se veía muy lindo y enfermo.

***

A la mañana siguiente sufrí horrores para levantarme de ese sofá, más que nada me obligué a hacerlo porque alguien sonaba a la puerta. Antes de ir a abrir cheque de nuevo la frente del pelinegro, pero aún quedaban rastros de la fiebre.

¿Tan enfermo estaba?

Fui a abrir, con la esperanza de que fuese alguien conocido y que me pudiera ayudar.

Al abrir, no me importó que afuera estuviese un periodista o una fan desquiciada, importaba más él.

Pero claro, el destino no me dejaba en paz….

Abrí para encontrarme del otro lado de la puerta con un tipo que a la primera me hizo pensar que era el mismísimo Sasuke.

Era…idénticos…sólo que frente a mi tenía ala versión seis años mayor de mi salvador.

Me quedé muda.

Hola, ¿está Sasuke?-preguntó en un inglés perfecto.

A la segunda vez que pestañe, pude darme cuenta de las diferencias, este hombre tenía el cabello más largo, amarrado en una coleta, tenía diferente voz, y su pelo no era tan negro como el del otro.

He…está dentro.

No me detuve a preguntarle quien era, supuse que era un familiar, alguien de confianza, sin duda me podría ayudar.

Ya adentro, el hombre llegó y al igual que yo al tocarle la frente frunció el seño.

Aún tiene fiebre.

Lleva varias horas así.

Llamaré a un doctor.

Me parece lo mejor.-agregué.

El tipo hizo un par de llamadas. Se sentó en el sofá contrario como si fuese su propia casa. Luego de un rato por fin se dio cuenta de que yo seguía ahí.

Tu eres Haruno, ¿verdad?

Haruno Sakura.-repuse.

Oh…, Sasuke me ha contado mucho sobre ti, sólo que hasta hoy tengo el gusto de conocerte.

¿Qué acaso le había contado a todo mundo sobre mi? Me sonrojé de felicidad.

Yo soy Itachi, su hermano.

¿Su hermano? Vaya, si lo parecen.

Ja, creo que sí, hubieses visto la cara que pusiste en la entrada al verme.-y me sonrió.

¿Era un mal de familia el sonreír tan lindo? Malditos Uchiha….

Eh…¿tardará mucho el doctor?

No, enseguida viene. Podría llevarlo a un hospital pero…sería mucho problema.

Deberías llamar a su trabajo para….

Yo soy su manager, arreglaré eso luego.-dijo interrumpiéndome.

Oh…vaya mundo de sorpresas.

Mi angustia no desapareció hasta que el doctor llegó, aún después de que lo revisó y le dio el visto bueno diciendo que se recuperaría descansando más, aún con eso no pude dejar a un lado ese sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho.

Verás que se recuperará, ahora sólo te quiero pedir un favor, cuida de él hasta que yo regrese, tengo asuntos que atender, todo mundo debe estarse preguntando el por qué no asistió hoy a la filmación. Por lo visto…le urgen unas vacaciones.

Trabaja mucho…debe llevar un día de lo más pesado.-admití.

Si, lo es.

Acompañé a Itachi a la entrada, pero, antes de despedirnos, agregó.

Ah…y por cierto, ¿sabes que estaba haciendo Sasuke hace dos noches en la playa de Shibu?

¿En la playa?

Ese lugar de noche es muy frio, no sé por que rayos se le ocurrió ir ahí de noche. No doy otra razón al porque esta así de enfermo.

¿Pasó la noche en la playa?

¿Qué? ¿No vino a dormir?

No….

El chico fijo su mirada en mí, estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero luego calló, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

***

Mientras le cambiaba el trapo húmedo, una duda rondaba en mi cabeza.

Sasuke…¿qué hacías ese día en la playa? Fue esa noche en que desapareciste….¿pero por que la playa?

Era…para…-lo escuché balbucear muy bajito.

¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche? ¿Con quien estabas en la playa?

Yo...no q-quería…estar…aqu..qui…contigo.

No hubo necesidad de tomar una ducha fría, esas palabras habían sido peor que eso. Aunque estaba aún con fiebre, no todo lo que decía podía ser mentira.

¿No me quería junto a él? ¿Era eso verdad?

Claro…cómo pude pensar que un chico como él podría aguantar a una chica común, corriente y problemática como yo….

No pude evitarlo, además no sabía de donde provenía todos esos sentimientos. Comencé a llorar.

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA! …de nuevo.

Últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre subir muy tarde los capis…digo, en mi primer fic los publicaba en lapsos de cuatro días, o a veces menos. Ahora las cosas se me han puesto muy feas. Debo invertir mucho tiempo en hacer las tareas de la uni, tiempo para mis amigos, tiempo para respirar (incluye ver tele, anime, doramas, etc, etc, etc)…en fin, pero bueno, no deja de importarme actualizar. Aquí ya esta el capi no. 6. Y sobre este fic…no sé….Siento que de los tres que he escrito este es con el que me he divertido más. Aparte, esta pareja me gusta…no sé…como que aquí no hay tanto drama, y los problemas se reducen a las diferencias de ambos mundos. Me rió cuando me imagino la cara de Sakura cuando se perdió…o cuando trata de darse baños de agua fria para quitarse los malos pensamientos XD…..

Bueno, después de mi choro explicativo…les dejo el capi.

Y, vuelvo a pedir lo de siempre…. *comentarios* ñ.ñ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comenten!!!!!!!!!!!! Porfa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO VI. Mi linda estadía.

Enamorarse puede llegar a ser la cosa más fácil de este mundo, y puede llegar de la manera menos pensada. También se puede convertir en la mayor pena si no se es correspondido. En mi juventud me enganché a muchos chicos, aunque con el tiempo me desilusionaban, me rompían el corazón y volvía a ser la misma chica de siempre, calmada y tranquila, siempre esperando al amor.

Pasando los veinte llegué a un punto en que pensé no seguir buscando novio. Me aferré a la idea de que existía en este mundo sólo una persona para mí. Quizás es una idea tonta, pero me ha ayudado a no elegir a cualquier hombre lindo que se me ponga en frente.

Así iba por la vida. En la universidad traté de pasar inadvertida, debido a mi reciente punto de vista sobre el amor. Odiaba francamente las miradas de los chicos en algunas ocasiones. Si vestía falda, ahí tenía varios pares de ojos mirando a mis piernas. Si traía un escote que dejara ver algo, las miradas iban a mi pecho. ¿Por qué rayos los hombres eran así? No sé yo, alguna vez leí que eso era ya algo natural.

Pero….de entre todas las cosas que odio….siendo específicos, de las cosas que odio de los hombres….¿Por qué rayos había llegado a ser tan pervertida como alguno de ellos?

¿Eso era algo…normal?

Me preocupaba los sentimientos que mi compañero de departamento y salvador me había provocado desde que lo conocí.

***

¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche? ¿Con quien estabas en la playa?

Yo...no q-quería…estar…aqu..qui…contigo.

Esas habían sido nuestras últimas palabras. Continué cuidándolo, tratando de no mortificarme con la idea de si me odiaba o no.

Su hermano Itachi volvió por la tarde. Era increíble el parecido entre ambos. Mientras él hablaba por teléfono en el sofá del lado contrario, lo observé de reojo.

No hay mucho en el refrigerador, necesitamos darle algo que le haga provecho.-me dijo al colgar el teléfono.

Mmm. Podría ir por algo al supermercado.-sugerí y me levanté del lugar.

Muy bien.

Iba ya de salida cuando alcancé a escuchar que Sasuke se despertaba. Tuve unas ganas horribles de regresar a su regazo y verificar que ya la fiebre se había extinguido. Pero al pensarlo me di cuenta que me vería muy extraña al demostrar tanta preocupación.

La tienda no quedaba muy lejos, estaba a unas dos cuadras. Me las había arreglado anteriormente para mantener un dialogo decente con el personal de caja, quienes muy amablemente me ayudaban cada vez que iba. Compré leche, arroz y algunas verduras, no mucho, apenas era una bolsa mediana.

Regresando al departamento, apenas estaba colocando mis zapatos en la entrada, cuando los escuché conversando.

Agudicé el oído al escuchar mi nombre. Por lo visto no se habían percatado de mi llegada.

..me preocupas Sasuke.-escuché decir a Itachi.

Todo esta bien, se como manejar las cosas.-habló mi salvador con una voz algo débil.

Pero ella no sabe.

Ella esta bien. Además todo volverá a la normalidad en unos días.

¿Y qué sucederá cuando se valla?

Nada, simplemente volveré a mi vida normal.

¿Estas seguro? No sólo soy tu hermano, soy tu manager, tengo que procurar que las cosas no se salgan de control tanto en tu vida como en el trabajo.

Cada día pareciera que te metes más en mi vida de lo debido.

Es mi deber. Y como tal, necesito que me expliques algo.-la voz de Itachi sonaba de lo más seria.

¿Qué?

Llevo unos días dándole vueltas al asunto, pero es mejor que tu me des tu versión. Sasuke…¿…sientes algo por esa chica? Habla con la verdad…

No podía observarlos desde el pasillo sin que me vieran. Estaba pegada al muro cerca de la entrada.

Mi corazón saltó al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras y permanecí expectante a la respuesta del Uchiha menor.

Los segundos pasaron.

Responde Sasuke.-exigió Itachi.

¿La verdad? No sé por qué te preocupa eso. Sakura…Sakura está en una posición en la que definitivamente no puedo considerarla como una chica de la que me pueda enamorar. Es una desconocida en sí, aunque lleve un mes tratándola, no hay manera ni razones para que tu puedas pensar que me he enamorado de ella.

¿Eso quiere decir…?

Quiere decir que no, no siento nada por ella. Seamos realistas, ella es una chica común y corriente, y para colmo extranjera, y yo…soy una figura pública.

Bueno..-soltó un suspiro el hermano- …que bien que lo aclaras. Si de alguna manera te llegaras a enamorar de una chica como ella, eso ocasionaría muchos problemas en tu vida profesional…y ni hablar de los reporteros.

Luego el tema cambió de rumbo. Mientras ellos seguían platicando yo permanecí en la entrada, sin moverme un solo centímetro.

Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, y un nuevo sentimiento de tristeza me embargó.

¿Por qué…..me afectaba aquello? Las palabras de Sasuke estaban llenas de lógica, ambos vivíamos en mundos diferentes, sería algo de lo más incoherente e inconveniente que él se enamorara de mi. Si ya sabía que no podíamos tener una relación más alla de la que llevabamos… entonces… ¿por qué me sentía así?.

No, debía también aclarar mi mente. No podía seguir con esos sentimientos locos y desatados.

Abrí la puerta y le di un cerrón, simulando que ya había llegado.

Regresé….¡Ah…ya despertaste!

Hmp…-asintió Sasuke con una mirada de lo más seria, sin voltearme a ver.

Has tardado mucho.-me dijo Itachi mientras pasaba directo a la cocina para hacer la comida.

Perdón, es que había mucha gente en el super.

Comenzé a picar las verduras. Cociné el arroz y puse en el horno algo de pescado.

Quice entretenerme lo más que se pudiera en lo que hacía. No quería recordar la conversación que había escuchado, no debía. Al primer sintoma de que mi corazón se había sentido mal había huído de esos sentimientos y tratado de enterrarlos en un lugar muy profundo.

No ahora, no aquí, y mucho menos de esa persona me iba a enamorar.

¿Ya se conocieron?-me dijo Sasuke desde la sala alzando la voz.

Levanté la vista, estaba ya sentado, se veía un poco menos pálido que la noche anterior.

Si, llegó hoy muy temprano.

Ya nos presentamos. Debiste haber visto su cara cuando me miró por primera vez. –comentó Itachi aguantando una risa.

Ambos son muy parecidos físicamente. Nuca habías hablado de tu familia así que no sabía que tenías un hermano.-objeté.

Si, aparte también es mi manager. Mmm…¿sabes cuanto tengo que soportarlo? Se la pasa regañandome…-mientras hablaba sonreía…tanto que me descubrí mirandolo como tonta.

Si yo no cuido tu trabajo harias cualquier estupidez. Agradeceme…-reclamó Itachi a modo de juego.

¿Qué hombre le cambia el nombre a su hermano? ¿Saji? Se oye muy gey….

Pues es mejor que Sasuke mira que…

Y así siguieron bromeando. Era divertido verlos a ambos. Eran dos chicos muy simpáticos, tenían un carisma natural, además de mencionar que eran increiblemente sexys y guapos.

Poco a poco salí de mi tristeza autoinducida y comimos juntos.

Por la tarde se retiró Itachi al ver que su hermano estaba mejor, dejandonos a ambos solos.

Tu hermano me cae bien, no es tan ogro como cuentas.

Mmm…deberías tenerlo a un lado dando ordenes…es insoportable cuando lo hace.

Pero es por el bien de tu carrera.

¡Ah! Hablando de eso…conseguí una película en la que actué con subtitulos en inglés y algunas series, por si quieres verlas más tarde.

¡Oh…genial! Ya me estaba aburriendo de no entender nada de lo que dicen en la televisión.

¿Qué no estabas estudiando el idioma?

Si, en eso estaba, Hinata, mi amiga me estaba echando la mano en eso.

¿Hinata?-preguntó intrigado.

Si, la chica que te conté que conocí en el trabajo.

Oh..si, la recuerdo.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a poner en el dvd una de las peliculas que había traído.

Y….¿como te fue…ayuer…en tu…cita?-lo escuché balbusear.

Ah..eso..Mmm…fue algo..no sé….extraño. Creo que tenías razón al decirme que no pienso las cosas.

¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con duda.

Que….eso de salir con chicos famosos no es…algo que alguién como yo debería hacer. Me lo advertiste ayer pero entonces no sabía bien de qué iban tus palabras.

¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te hizo algo ese tonto?-preguntó molesto.

Como ya veía llegar un regaño a juzgar por su expresión, me mantuve callada.

Sakura, ¿pasó algo ayer?

Nada.-me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca, sin duda no dejaría de preguntar hasta que le respoondiera con la verdad.

No mientas, ¿te hizo algo ese idiota? ¿Verdad que si?

No, no…él no hizo nada.

¿Pues entonces qué pasó?-ahora había subido la voz. En sus ojos podía reflejarse el enojo que sentía.

No..es que..fuimos a un centro comercial y lo reconocieron. Tuvimos que correr para huir de la ola de chicas emocionadas por verlo. Aunque al final, lo perdí de vista y me quedé sola.

¿Te dejó sola? ¡Uzumaki me las va a pagar! ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre? ¡Ves, por eso no quería que salieras con él!-me reclamó mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Era estresante verlo así, de seguro me daría un sermón muy largo, era mejor evitarlo. Enseguida encendí la televisión y me puse a ver la pelicula.

A regañadientes se calló y no hizo más comentarios.

Estaba salvada.

***

Ese mismo día, por la tarde alguién tocó a la puerta.

Fue Sasuke quien en esta ocasión fue a abrir.

Me estiré todo lo que pude desde mi sillón en la sala para ver quien era. ¿Reporteros? ¿Alguna fan loca? Vaya, ya alucinaba con todo eso.

Alcancé a ver unos cabellos rubios por encima del hombro de Sasuke. Era Naruto.

Desde mi lugar no lograba escuchar lo que hablaban…si es que lo hacían.

Luego el chico apartó a Sasuke de su camino y fue directo a donde yo estaba.

¡Oh..! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estas bien? ¡He intentado llamarte toda la mañana! ¡Ayer…! ¡Lo siento tanto!-chilló mientras se arrodillaba en señal de disculpa.

No hagas eso…levantate…está bien.

No…claro que no está bien…¡Arruiné nuestra cita! ¡Soy de lo peor! ¡Yo…

Naruto…está bien. No pasó a más. Todas esas chicas estaban muy…emocionadas, es de comprender que hicieran algo así.

No tienes escusas.-reclamó Sasuke quien nos veía desde un rincón.

¡Perdón Sakura-chan! ¡Perdoname! Además…cuando no te ví….me preocupé tanto…traté de buscarte pero..

Venga.-le dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano.

No iba a permanecer enojada con él. Todo había sido culpa de las circunstancias. Yo no era quien para reclamarle por ser un idol tan famoso.

Enseguida se levantó Naruto, Sasuke llegó a su lado.

Naruto.-le habló y el chico rubio lo volteó a ver.

Nunca me hubiese esperado lo que siguió a continuación.

Sasuke…arremetió su puño contra su amigo.

El chico rubio fue a parar al sillón, justo encima mío.

Yo sólo sentí cuando su cuerpo golpeó contral mi. Pero no permaneció así mucho tiempo pues enseguida se levantó, giró y le devolvió el golpe a mi salvador.

Y ahí estaban. Ambos sangrando de la nariz, enfadados y queriendo seguir con la pelea, uno delante de mi y el otro a unos cuantos pasos, recargándose en el sofá de enfrente.

No sé por qué rayos en ese momento llegaron unas ganas inmensas de reir, o quizás fue mi subconsiente que quería hacer algo para cambiar la situación tan tensa.

Estaba que me moría de la risa.

¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Ambos chicos se regresaron a mirarme. De seguro me veía muy rara haciendo eso.

Luego se voltearon a ver, incrédulos ante mi reacción.

¿Tanta risa te causa?-preguntó Sasuke aún serio.

¡Es que…es que…deberían verse…! ¡Ja ja ja!

Los dos estaban muy sacados de onda. Luego las cosas se compusieron mientras yo no podía parar mi risa, sólo los observaba de reojo mientras me retorcía sobre el sillón.

Loca Safada.-escuché decir al pelinegro.

¿Sakura-chan… estás bien?-preguntó Naruto algo asustado.

Dobe, te la has pasado preguntando eso desde que llegase.-dijo Sasuke mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Los dos se quedaron uno junto al otro en el sillón más grande.

¿Y por qué me reía? Se veían demasiado graciosos. Tenía frente a mi a dos chicos muy guapos, uno terco y el otro algo infantil, peleando, ambos sangraban de la nariz… Los imaginé…los imaginé protagonizando una pelicula. Uh…si así eran de intensos en la vida real, no quería perderme sus actuaciones.

Naruto se quedó a cenar, y aunque el Uchicha aún seguía algo molesto, ya podían platicar en paz y sin agredirse.

Se habían metido pedazos de papel sanitario en la nariz para detener el sangrado. Aunque Sasuke seguía sangrando, poco pero lo hacía, aún después de que Naruto se fue.

Eres actor…deberías cuidar más tu cara.-le dije mientras trataba de limpiarle la nariz y aplicarle un ungüento raro que encontré en el botiquín.

Auch…ten cuidado.-se quejó.

Eres muy machito para los golpes pero no aguantas esto.-dije aplicando presión sobre su nariz.

¡Cuidado!

No te muevas.

Continué con mi labor en silencio. Y antes de terminar, me dijo en un tono muy bajo.

Está bien si quieres salir con Naruto, sólo, ten cuidado alla afuera.

Esa noche batallé para reconciliar el sueño. Me quedé pensando en aquellas palabras. Cualquiera que hubiera sido su intención al decirlo, me había puesto triste.

¿Era que en realidad había comenzado a sentir algo por él y ahora me dolía el hecho de que no le importara lo que hiciera? Había llegado a sentir que sintió algo de celos cuando salí con Naruto, pero, por lo visto, sus palabras mientras habla con Itachi eran ciertas. No tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Traté de olvidarme de esas ideas absurdas.

***

Al día siguiente muy temprano nos dirigimos al consulado americano. Tras una larga fila y espera, por fin me atendieron.

¿Señorita Haruno?-preguntó el tipo de anteojos detrás de su escritorio.

Si, soy yo.

¿Ha traído todos los papeles que se le pidieron?

Si, traje aquellos que estaban a la mano.

Muy bien. Debo serle franco, su caso es algo especial, va a tardar un buen tiempo.

¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

Mucho, y aún más pues nos llegó un informe de America informandonos de un problema con su historial.

¿Con mi historial?

Así es, un par de multas de transito, además estuvo detenida hace unos meses.

¡Pero sólo fue por que me pasé un alto!

Lo sentimos, para que se arregle su situación deberá seguir un tramite extra antes de autorizar su pasaporte.

¿Pero qué?

Lo sentimos.

Ese día me la pasé de muy mal humor. Iba a permanecer más tiempo en ese país, lejos de mi familia y amigos, y al lado de un chico que comenzaba a irritarme.

Las cosas no marchaban bien.

Pues es una lástima.-me dijo Sasuke al terminar de platicarle mi desgracia.

Ya ves. No me queda de otra.

Por mi no hay problema si te sigues quedando aquí.

No sé, ya te he molestado mucho.

Había esperado un mes por la cita en el consulado, ahora me sentía decepcionada por la respuesta que me habían dado. Más tiempo en Japón significaba más tiempo a su lado. No quería seguir en ese departamento, era desesperante.

Sasuke me fue a dejar al departamento y luego se fué a su trabajo.

Estaba sola, echada en el sillón, sin nada que hacer ni que pensar, más que irme de ese lugar.

Había sido tan solo un mes el que había pasado al lado del Uchiha. Un mes lleno de mala suerte, cosas inesperadas, noticias sorprendentes, alucinaciones, pero al fin y al cabo algo de felicidad. Mi estancia en Japón se había llegado a convertir en algo muy especial. Nunca olvidaría todo lo que había pasado.

Después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que ya no necesitaba estar ahí. Además, necesitaba calmar la tristeza en la que se había sumido mi corazón debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días que tenían que ver con Sasuke.

Nada bueno ganaría de ahora en adelante si continuaba ahí.

¿Qué pasaba si me enamoraba de verdad? Ese sería ya un problema grave, mejor hacer algo ahora que apenas comenzaba a sentir sintomas.

Así que, llamé a Hinata.

***

Para las cinco de la tarde, mi amiga llegó a ayudarme. Mis pertenencias no eran muchas, casí las mismas desde que llegué a ese lugar, las cosas extras eran aquellas prendas que Sasuke me había conseguido.

Había tardado tres horas para redactar las tres líneas de mi carta de despedida.

Recogí mi maleta y tras haberle agradecido a Hinata, dejé la nota sobre la mesa de la sala, y, abandoné ese lugar.

Querido Sasuke:

Te he ocasionado muchas molestias, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi. He decidido mudarme a otro lugar, ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio. Me he aprovechado mucho de tu hospitalidad, disculpa.

p. llevo las peliculas y las series que me prestaste, juro que te las devuelvo. Comportate . Te veo después.

Atte.

Sakura.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!!

Quiero hacer unos cuantos comentarios…No se si ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero hay alguien que sacó un fic muyyyyyyyy parecido al mio. Gracias a Kixanie, quien me avisó y me hizo la pregunta de q si este fic lo escribía yo. Quiero aclarar que si, es de mi autoria, y la chica que está escribiendo ese otro fic…pues que pena. Si ya lo leyeron, sabran a que me refiero, si no, las pongo al corriente…en su "fic" tiene también a una Sakura Americana perdida en Tokio, la cual termina viviendo en el departamento de Sasuke…..Además el título del fic es prácticamente el mismo……Además de otros detalles.

Me causó algo de coraje….pero más que nada pena por esa chica pues no puede tener ideas originales que ofrecer….qué mal….

Bueno….dejando las cosas tristes atrás…..Les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en acualizar.

Este capi es largo, espero lo disfruten.

CAPITULO VII. NO MUY LINDO NUEVO HOGAR.

Un hueco. Era eso. Definitivamente lo que sentía en esos momentos parecía ser un hueco. Un orificio no sólo en mi cuerpo, sino en mi alma. ¿Qué hacer ante aquello? Sólo soportar, no iba a preocuparme más por eso, si lo hacía, aquello se volvería más grande y no lo podría parar después.

Estaba negada a aceptar la idea de que en mi corazón había comenzado a crecer un sentimiento que me llevaría a mucho dolor y pesares. Me fui aquel día completamente convencida de que no me afectaría en lo más mínimo el nuevo cambio. Si pude vivir con él, podría vivir también con otra persona. Sólo nos conocíamos desde hacía ya un mes, aún nos podíamos considerar extraños.

Delimité mi posición y me metí en la cabeza esas ideas.

Pero, después de haber aclarado mis ideas, después de jurarme que no pasaría nada, ¿por qué sentía ese hueco? ¿Por qué me sentía tan rara?

¡No, no podía, no debía…..!

***

El departamento de Hinata era muy lindo. No quedaba a más de cuatro calles de el anterior. Seguía estando dentro de la zona habitacional de gente "adinerada". Me pregunté cual era su situación para vivir en un lugar así.

El lugar era amplio, con el lugar suficiente para admitirme a mi. Enseguida llegué y la ojiperla me ayudó a instalarme.

Perdón Hinata-chan.

Está bien, no tienes nada por qué disculparte, además fui yo quien se ofreció de ayuda. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí. Como ves el depa es grande. Será bueno tener una chica aquí…aunque aún no sé que diga Neji.

¿Neji?

A la chica se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando le pregunté sobre él.

Eh…eto…eh…verás…no vivo sóla.-dijo nerviosa.

¿Aquí vive tu familia?

No, vivo…con mi primo.

¿Con…tu primo?-pregunté intrigada. ¿Por qué una chica tan seria y tímida como ella vivía con un chico? Aunque éste fuera familiar, no me imaginaba a Hinata viviendo con un hombre.

Eh…si. Compartimos el departamento. Pero…no te preocupes, él rara vez está en casa.

¿Crees que se moleste?

No sé…Pero si se niega lo convenceré.

Bueno.-agregué dudosa.

Esa noche me la pasé mal. No podía irme a la cama, mejor me quedé en el sillón de la sala, mirando fijamente mi celular. Debo admitir que estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Sasuke cuando llegara y no me encontrara.

Muy dentro de mi, tenía unas ganas inmensas de que llamara reclamándome el por qué me había ido y me rogara regresar.

Esperé esa llamada a mi celular …., se dieron las diez de la noche, las once, las doce….las tres de la madrugada... y nada.

Nunca sonó. No estoy muy apegada a ese aparato, así que esa noche lo odie con todas mis fuerzas, hasta llegar al punto de aventarlo….lo bueno es que ni siquiera se dañó el maldito.

¿Tan poquito le importaba que yo ya no estuviera? Supongo que si, pues el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente recibí una sola llamada.

Para el cuarto día de mi estancia en casa de Hinata me había ya resignado a no volverlo a ver.

Ese día la ojiperla había salido temprano a la universidad, y no volvía sino hasta en la tarde. Como días antes me quedé sola, ni siquiera el primo con el que vivía se había aparecido por el lugar.

Súbitamente, el vibrador del celular, seguido de una melodía muy estrambótica me hizo reaccionar. Tenía una llamada.

¿Si? ¿Sasuke?-pregunté emocionada.

¿Sakura? ¿Eres tu?

Enseguida de oir la voz, mi ánimo se vino abajo. Era mi madre la que llamaba.

La puse al corriente de la contestación de la embajada, que debía seguir esperando más y que necesitaba su ayuda monetaria para sobrevivir, puesto que ya no trabajaba con Komura-san en su restaurante.

Por la tarde cuando llegó Hinata me sentí más tranquila, ni yo sola podía con mis pensamientos.

¿Has continuado estudiando japones?-me preguntó mientras se vestía un delantal para hacer la cena.

Algo, pero….es que en realidad me cuesta.-respondí timidamente.

Mmm…¿sabes? La pelicula que estabas viendo ayer…creo que esa forma de escuchar el idioma y leer los subtítulos en español es muy buena para aprender.

¡Oh! ¡Muy cierto! Gracias a eso he aprendido una que otra palabra.-dije alegre.

Sakura-chan…tienes que aplicarte en eso, no puedes pasarte toda la vida perdiéndote.-me dijo en tono burlón.

Mmm…cierto. Cambiando de tema…¿te puedo ayudar?

La chica me miró con duda.

Calma, calma, cuando trabajaba en el restaurante aprendí algo de cocina, además, el amargado de Sasuke siempre era muy estricto en cuanto a cocinar bien comida japonesa.

Pues…si así lo dices…está bien. Aunque te aseguro, sobre comida japonesa, sólo yo.

Preparamos la cena, era divertido el haber hecho una amiga en mi fugaz e inesperada visita a Japón.

Estabamos tan tranquilas cenando, yo contándole mi vida en América, y ella su tranquila vida de universitaria, cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose en seco me sorprendió.

¿Qué sucede?-exclamé asustada.

La chica volteó la mirada nerviosa hacia la entrada.

En el recibidor había un chico, se estaba quitando los zapatos, el había sido quien azotó la puerta.

Enseguida Hinata se levantó y fue corriendo a recibirlo.

¡Neji-kun, okaeri!, la escuché saludar mientras se inclinaba.

Comenzaron a hablar en japonés, obviamente no entendía nada, pero las expresiones en las caras de ambos me hacían dudar.

Repentinamente el chico fijó su mirada en mi.

Pude notar que tenía los mismos ojos grises de Hinata, aunque intimidaba a primera vista. Era guapo, si, tenía ese aire de elegancia de su prima, pero tenía un aspecto de malhumorado mucho peor que el de Sasuke cuando se fastidiaba.

Me miró con molestia y luego subió el tono de su voz al dirigirse de nuevo a la chica, estaba enojado.

Caminó hacía mi deteniéndose a menos de un metro, luego me dijo algo que…tampoco entendí.

¿Hinata?-pregunté a la chica.

Ella le dijo algo al tal Neji y enseguida este se dio la vuelta y se metió en una de las habitaciones.

¡Ahh! ¡Ese tipo da miedo! ¿Ese es tu famoso primo?

Eto…Si, perdón Sakura-chan…ha llegado en el momento menos pensado, hacía más de tres semanas que no se paraba por aquí.

¿Se enojó por mi presencia?

Hinata no respondió por un momento.

No es eso, es sólo que…no le gustan los invitados en casa.

¿Se disgustó?

No te preocupes, puedes quedarte, la cosa es que….Sólo procura no mirarlo.

¿Eh?

Te pido tenerle paciencia, no durará mucho en casa, quizas un par de días y luego se irá. No le gusta que lo incomoden cuando está en casa. Se la pasa trabajando y cuando viene sólo quiere descansar.

Al día siguiente me desperté tratando de seguir las instrucciones de mi amiga con respecto a su primo. Momentáneamente, me había olvidado de Sasuke.

Salí de mi habitación, procuré hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al ogro. Me metí al baño y me lavé los dientes.

Salí igual de cuidadosa, aunque en cada paso que daba la madera crujía fatalmente.

Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Neji, traté hasta de contener mi respiración, Hinata me había dicho una noche anterior que si alguién lo despertaba, se ponía muy de malas.

Cuando creí haber pasado de su puerta, ésta se abrió de la nada.

Tenía ahí a mi lado al chico ojiperla mirándome con la misma cara de enojo con que me saludó por primera vez.

Debido a que fue algo muy sorpresivo solté un grito y me aferré a la pared contraria, como si hubiese visto a un ser del más alla.

Callate.-me gritó enojado en un inglés muy deficiente.

Eh…Gomenazai…-alcancé a balbucear con la única palabra de disculpa que conocía.

De la nada apareció Hinata, solté un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando llegó.

Le dijo algo al chico y luego me hizo que la siguiera a la cocina.

Todo ese día me la pasé mal. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no incomodar al chico. "Descuida, sólo hay que aguantarlo dos días" era lo que me repetía Hinata tímidamente y disculpándose conmigo.

La actitud de ese hombre con respecto a su prima, y ahora conmigo, era como…no sé explicar…pero parecía tener el mismo complejo de "Idol" de Sasuke, ejem…perdón, corrijo…el Uchiha si era un Idol.

Pensando en como librarme de la mala vibra de Neji, regresé a mis pensamientos sobre mi anterior compañero de piso. Aunque eso no fue una buena idea, pasadas las horas me había sumergido en una deprimente situación. ¿En realidad se había dado cuenta de que no estaba? ¿Tan siquiera se había percatado de ello? Si era así, entonces, ¿en ese preciso momento que estaría haciendo? Me lo imaginaba como si nada hubiese pasado, preparando la cena para el mismo, sólo…

¿O estaría haciendo ejercicio como siempre en la sala, sin playera, sudoroso y absorbido en ello? Bueno, para eso último no quise estar presente. ¿O ya habría llegado de la filmación? ¿Seguía en esa serie o ya terminaría?

¡Ah! ¡Me desesperaba pensar en él! ¿Tanto extrañaba vivir en el mismo departamento ?

Estaba cayendo muy, muy bajo…Pero aún así…¿acaso no le había importado que yo ya no estuviera ahí?

Entonces era cierto lo que le había dicho a Itachi, después de que yo me fuera de ese lugar, él volvería a su vida normal.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Yo estaba en el sillón, esperando a que Mr. Ogro terminara de cenar en el comedor para enseguida hacerlo yo.

Hinata-chan fue a abrir.

Interesada por la idea de que fuese Sasuke, me levanté de mi lugar y me escondí detrás de una columna.

Desde ahí sólo podía ver a Hinata…y la persona afuera. Nuevamente unos cabellos rubios rebeldes me visitaban.

Estaba a nada de salir corriendo a saludarlo, feliz de ver a alguien conocido, cuando Neji me alcanzó y prácticamente me tiró en el camino.

No bastaba la sorpresiva actitud del Hyouga, sino que mi mayor sorpresa fue ver cómo este saludaba alegremente a Naruto, quien acababa de llegar.

Hinata simplemente se hizo a un costado, dejándolos charlar y darse un abrazo.

¿Aquellos dos se conocían? No tenía palabras para esa situación.

Uzumaki entró al departamento, no sin antes saludar delicadamente a Hinata, haciendo que ella se quedara como estatua en la entrada.

Yo permanecí oculta para que el chico no me viese. Pasó a mi derecha mientras yo le di la vuelta a la columna de concreto. Ambos se sentaron en la sala platicando, en japonés claro.

Verlos así, tan calmados, sonriendo, era algo indescriptible. Pero…¿cómo era que estos dos se conocían?

Sakura-chan, ¿me ayudarías a preparar algo para el invitado?-me preguntó Hinata, haciendo que yo soltara un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

Inmediatamente la mirada del malhumorado de Neji, y obviamente la del despistado de Naruto, se posaron en mi.

El chico rubio abrió inmensuradamente los ojos y al verme fue corriendo directo hacía a mi. Me sorprendió con un tremendo abrazo que casi me ahorca.

¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! –gritaba mientras casí me ahoga.

Na-naruto..

¡He estado muy preocupado! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Eh…Naruto, puedes d-dejarme.-dije tratando de tragar aire.

Ah…perdón.-e inmediatamente me soltó y me miró algo apenado.

¿Qué haces aquí tu Naruto?-pregunté tratando de evadir su pregunta.

Ah, Neji es mi amigo, vine a verlo por cosas del trabajo.

¿Amigos? Ah…por qué razón insistes en hacerte amigo de personas tan…amargadas.

¡Ja!-se burló y me sonrió- Neji es un cabezadura, pero ni modo, es el mejor en lo que hace, pero Uchiha…mmm…y hablando de él…-luego se quedó mirándome seriamente.- Sakura-chan, tenemos que hablar.

Ya estaba, lo había mencionado.

Salimos a la terraza, no sin antes obtener una mirada reprochante por parte de Neji.

Estos días, he estado muy preocupado, te fuiste así de repente, fue algo muy sorpresivo.

Eh, si, es cierto, lo siento mucho.

La brisa de la noche removía sus mechones de cabello, lo cual lo hacía lucir en extremo lindo.

Cuando lo escuché del dobe, no podía creerlo, ¿por qué razón te fuiste? ¿él te trató mal?

No, no es eso.

Entonces…

Ya le había causado muchas molestias, no quería causarle más problemas.

Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

Algo debió haber pasado, pues para la reacción de Saji, me venía pensando algo serio, ¿te hizo algo?

No, no, él no me ha hecho nada…pero, ¿él te contó? ¿Cómo, cómo esta?-ahí estaba ya la pregunta que no me dejaba dormir.

Por un momento creí ver apagarse el brillo de los ojos del chico rubio.

El está algo ocupado con el trabajo, debido a que esta terminando la filmación de una serie, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabes, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, cosas así.

Solté un largo pero silencioso suspiro, esa no era la respuesta que yo quería.

¿Ves? Es mejor que yo no esté ahí.

No soy yo quien deba decir esto,-me dijo acercándose a mi y mirándome tiernamente, pero a la vez con ese toque de tristeza.-pero hay algo que tienes que saber de Saji.

Lo mire intrigada.

¿Qué cosa?

Necesitas volver.

Definitivamente, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

¿Te ha dicho algo?-pregunté preocupada.

Eh..

¿Me necesita?....¿verdad?-por un momento la idea de que en realidad me extrañase me invadió, me hacía feliz saber que él me quería cerca.- Naruto, dime, ¿qué te ha dicho sobre mi?

Una ligera esperanza se vislumbraba en mi corazón, por fin los largos días de espera terminarían.

No es exactamente eso.-dijo dudoso.

¿Entonces? Ya lo sabía, es un chico que se las da de muy autosuficiente, pero le encanta que alguien más le haga la cena.-la idea de que me necesitara, aunque fuese para eso, me era muy tentadora.

Sakura-chan, la verdad es que, no ha hablado nada de ti. Por eso es que me preocupa, no te ha mencionado para nada, a excepción de cuando fui a visitarte y simplemente me dijo que te habías ido.

Debo admitir que eso se sintió como un balde de agua fría cayéndome encima. No me lo esperaba.

Luego tragué saliva y bajé el volumen de mi voz.

Bueno, supongo que así son ustedes los famosos, además, él es así.-luego le traté de sonreírle y ocultar mi sorpresa.

El simplemente se quedó en silencio observándome.

¿Y tu, tu quieres regresar con él?

¿Yo?

Muy cierto, hasta ese momento no me había hecho esa pregunta, ¿en realidad yo quería volver a ese departamento a su lado?

Después de pensármelo, contesté.

No lo sé, Sasuke es una buena persona a pesar de todo, ¿sabes? Desde el primer día que llegué a vivir con él pude notar que era alguien algo solo, luego, cuando me di cuenta que era famoso, se hizo más evidente su soledad, pues a pesar de que era asediado por miles de chicas, a pesar de siempre tener gente a su lado, en su mundo de "verdad" es alguien completamente diferente…

Detente Sakura.-me interrumpió, lo miré y observé que estaba algo molesto.

Naruto…

¿No has notado lo que he querido decirte desde que mencioné que he estado muy preocupado por ti? Que seas tan amable con él me hace sentir… extraño.

¿Eh?-estaba en realidad muy desconcertada.

El chico se llevó la mano a la nuca.

No te has dado cuenta todo este tiempo lo que he querido decirte. Sakura, me preocupa y no me gusta para nada la idea de que quieras estar con Sasuke por otro tipo de razones que no sea algo de amistad, eso…me hace sentir mal…

Sigo sin entender.

Ah…nunca he sido bueno para este tipo de cosas…¿sabes? Te he estado buscando por todas partes, mientras Saji no ha movido ni un dedo para dar contigo… El no se merece a alguien como tu, y me enoja que halla sido él y no yo quien te encontró aquel día en que te perdiste.

Naruto, agradezco que te hallas preocupado, pero…

Sakura-chan, me gustas.

Y lo dijo así sin ninguna complicación. Realmente él era alguien que hacía y decía lo que sentía. Aunque, eso fue más sorpresivo que lo que contó sobre Sasuke. Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza algo así.

¿Es una broma?

Claro que no lo es, me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi, para mi, eres una chica muy especial y diferente, la cual vale la pena tener a mi lado.

Lo vi acercarse más. Era muy peligroso tenerlo cerca, ya antes me había tentado con su actitud y pose de chico lindo y sexy, y ahora para colmo se estaba….¿declarando?.

Me quité un peso de encima cuando Hinata nos interrumpió, había llegado en buen momento.

Naruto-kun, Neji quiere hablar contigo.

*****

Al final no tuve más remedio de acompañarlo a la salida, no sabía que responder ante sus palabras, era hasta cierto punto algo incomodo.

Te, te veo luego.-dijo muy en lo bajo antes de irse sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Y conmigo, pues ..por Dios, no podía creerlo, ¡me había dicho que le gustaba!

Más tarde, antes de ir a dormir, me acordé de algo y fui directo a la habitación de Hinata.

¿Puedo pasar?

Pasa.-la escuché decir desde dentro.

Eh…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué hacía Naruto aquí?

Era como si le hubiese mencionado la muerte de alguien por la cara que puso.

Naruto y Neji son amigos dela infancia. Además de vez en cuando trabajan juntos.

¡No podía ser! El ogro dos también era un Idol…

¿Qu-qué?

Si, Neji-kun es un famoso director, es joven así que apenas va comenzando, pero ha hecho trabajos muy buenos.

Ah..-me quejé.-no puede ser, ¿por qué mi vida tiene que estar rodeada de gente de la farandula? ¿Y ahora que viene? ¿Tu cantas o actuas?

No, yo sólo estudio la universidad.-me dijo sonriendo por primera vez en la noche ante mi comentario.

Una noche más no pude dormir bien, tantas fueron las vueltas en la cama que se desacomodó por completo.

Primero, tenía mucho que pensar sobre Naruto, en verdad me había quedado en shock por lo que dijo referente a lo que …sentía por mi. ¿Era en serio?

Y segundo, el maldito de SasukeUchiha. ¿Tan poco le había importado que yo no me fuera? ¡Ah…sentía un coraje inmenso hacía él! ¡El perfecto actorcito y Idol japonés obviamente no tenía por qué rayos extrañar a una americana como yo!

¿Por qué, por qué hacía eso Sasuke?

***

Los siguientes dos días fueron un infierno, el primo de Hinata no se largaba de la casa y continuaba con dando ordenes en su pésimo ingles. Eso realmente me estresaba, el tipo se enojaba conmigo hasta por la forma en que me sentaba, ¡a mi nadie me había enseñado las costumbres de ese país!

Cuando por fin se cumplió la semana de haber llegado a casa de mi amiga, y después de unas intensas sesiones de japonés debido a que no tenía nada que hacer, sucedió algo que me puso a prueba.

Era sábado por la tarde, Neji estaba leyendo unas hojas en la sala, yo estaba lavando arroz en la cocina, y Hinata estaba estudiando sentada en un sillón.

El timbre-el maldito timbre- sonó no una, sino diez veces seguidas.

¿Quién rayos era?

Esta vez fue el chico Hyuga quien se levantó a abrir.

Agudicé el oído, quizás era Naruto.

Sólo escuché el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido de un minuto de en silencio. Con duda me acerqué al pasillo que va hacía la entrada.

Ahí estaba, era infundible su silueta. Enseguida mi corazón saltó y comenzó a latir como loco. Se me fue la respiración como si alguien me acabase de dar un golpe en el pecho, y todo mi mundo giró en torno a la figura detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke.

Me miraba con fastidio.

Entró con tal violencia y sorpresa que no me dio tiempo de decirle algo. Tomó mi bolso, el cual aún permanecía en una mesa cerca de la sala, luego se dirigió a mi y me jaló del brazo.

Tu, te vienes conmigo.

¿Pero qué te pasa?

Te he dicho que te vienes conmigo.

Sasuke, yo ya vivo aquí.

¿Quién te dio derecho de irte así como así? ¿No sabes lo grosera que has sido al largarte de esa manera?

Te he dejado una nota.

Una nota no es nada, además, lo hiciste como si te hubiese corrido.

Yo nunca lo hice pensando eso.

Pero yo nunca te dejé irte.-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir y luego me llevó a rastras hacía la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Hinata.

¡Para!-grité y me solté.

Su mirada se veía suplicante. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que parecerme tierno? Con sólo verlo mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. No sé como rayos ese muro el cual me había dedicado en construir los últimos días se había derrumbado con una simple mirada suya.

Me odié cuando me sentí dudar. ¿Por qué él ocasionaba eso en mi? ¿No me bastaba con saber que toda mi vida se iría a la basura si tomaba su mano y volvía a ese departamento?

Para él quizá no significaba nada, podría ser que para él fuese cómodo tener alguien en casa que lo esperara, que le preparara la cena, que le diera la bienvenida. Pero para mi, estar a su lado significaba muchas cosas más. Sabía muy bien lo que se me vendría si aceptaba volver. Me estaría echando la soga al cuello si decía que si.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Cuál sería el mejor camino? Pues no tuve tiempo para pensarlo seriamente, bastó con volver a fijar mi mirada en él para saber lo que en realidad quería.

Mi corazón dominó sobre la razón.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano ya se encontraba sujetando la de él.

Esta bien, volveré.

Inmediatamente me envolvió en sus brazos.

La calidez que su cuerpo emanaba me hizo olvidarlo todo. A pesar de lo duras que se me venían las cosas, quería estar junto a él.

Debo admitirlo, soy una mujer débil, y más si se trata de Sasuke.

Todo mi enojo y dudas se fueron a la basura, bastó con solo verlo una vez y ceder.

Agradecí a Hinata sus atenciones y recogí mis cosas.

No sabía lo que me deparaba saliendo de ese departamento y volviendo al anterior, sin duda algo de penas y sufrimiento, pero…¿qué más daba, si mi corazón latía?

Para ese entonces, estaba comenzando a contemplar la idea de que me estaba enamorando de él.

***

Al salir, Neji nos despidió. Se dirigió a Sasuke muy serio. Al final, le entregó un grueso paquete de hojas. ¿Trabajo? Supongo, pues debían de conocerse.

Partí a su lado, casi midiendo los centímetros que me separaban de él. Algo tonto, lo sé, pero estaba feliz.

Pero….si lo que dijo Naruto era cierto….¿por qué tras haberse negado tanto a mi partida, venía aquí y me llevaba a la fuerza con él?

…Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII. BAJO UNA LINDA NOCHE ESTRELLADA

Muchas veces, dentro de nuestra vida aburrida, nos preguntamos si algún día llegará eso sorprendente que necesitamos para no volvernos locos entre tanta normalidad, algo que nos haga sentir que cada respiro vale la pena para poder vivir "eso".

Una vida "divertida", "interesante", una vida de la que podamos decir que verdaderamente disfrutamos, eso todos lo queremos. No importa como llegue esa chispa a nuestras vidas, lo importante es que exista. Y cuando llega, voltea nuestro mundo al revés, nos hace sonreír, o todo lo contrario, nos hace llorar, gritar, enojarnos, alterarnos, pero, que al fin y al cabo, nos hace sentir.

A esas alturas de mi vida, ese suceso interesante había llegado. Conocía a un famoso, me había perdido en un país extraño, había trabajado como mesera después de haber asistido a la mejor universidad en América, y para colmo, otro chico famoso, amigo del primero, me había dicho que le gustaba… Qué vida.

¡Te digo que yo no le dije nada!-grité mientras me llevaba a rastras por el pasillo, ya en casa.

¿Entonces por qué llegó hoy temprano a presumirme que sabía donde estabas?-me reclamó apretándome aún con más fuerza la mano.

¡Fue una casualidad que me lo encontrara!

¿Te he dicho que eres una molestía?

Auch…¡lastimas!-le espeté en la cara, él me soltó al instante.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, mirándome con un mal gesto en el rostro.

Eres una cabezadura. Si te digo que te puedes quedar y no hay ningún problema, es que en realidad no lo hay.

¡Ah! ¡Ya, ya entendí, desde que me subí al choche me lo vienes recordando!

Eso te lo paso, pero que hallas confiado más en el idiota de Naruto eso si no te lo perdono.

¡Es tu amigo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de él?

¡Mi amigo…...!-gritó abriendo los ojos inmensamente aún más molesto.

Eso tenía Sasuke, cuando se enojaba, maldecía en lo bajo, dejaba frases a medias, sus labios sólo emitían un sonido muy raro al no pronunciar claramente sus palabras, era como si se le "atorara" el dialogo. Sinceramente, era divertido verlo enojado.

Ustedes dos sólo se la pasan como perros y gatos, pero al final no se hacen nada.

¿Nada? ¿Te contó la última que me hizo?

¿Qué?-lo reté.

Se fue directo a la "habitación oscura", no tardó mucho en salir con un gran paquete de hojas en las manos.

Leelo.-me dijo y prácticamente me aventó el bulto de papeles.

¿Qué es?

Soy despistada, no entiendo muy bien el japonés, pero el inglés y el abecedario romano me lo sé a la perfección. En las cerca de ….doscientas hojas quizás, entre símbolos japoneses y palabras civilizas en mi idioma, pude distinguir algo parecido a….¿un guión?

Insisto, no sé que es.

Ve la segunda pagina.

¿Mmm?

En la segunda hoja había algo que no me llamó la atención en lo más mínimo.

Sigo sin entender.

Ahí dice, "Actor principal, Uzumaki Naruto", "Coprotagonista, Uchiha Saji".

Si, eso dice aquí….

¡Ese protagónico era mío! ¡Sólo le dieron el papel a él debido a que habla "bien" el inglés!

¿Eso era? ¿Por eso se había enojado tanto con Naruto? ¿Por eso estaba tan furioso? ¿No era por…? ¡Oh por Dios, en qué mundo vivo! Me dieron ganas de partirle la cara a Sasuke, pero no lo hice….al fin de cuentas, es actor.

Eres demasiado infantil.-le dije frunciendo el seño.

Una vez más abrió los ojos de más y maldijo en lo bajo.

Es tu culpa, no me enseñas bien. Te dije que te quedarías aquí mientras me ayudaras con el inglés.

Ya sabes hablarlo.

Pero mi acento, eso es lo que al estúpido del director no le gustó.

Ah…ya…déjalo-comenzar a animarlo para que se olvidara de eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, sino seguiría con sus quejas...con él de malas y yo también, al final terminaría yéndome por segunda vez de esa casa.- déjalo, sabes que eres mejor actor, eres más guapo que Naruto, eres el sexy Uchiha Saji, eres más famoso-o esa idea me hice yo-, brillarás más que Uzumaki.

No sé si había dicho eso último en forma queriendo ser sarcástica…pues se quedó mirándome de forma rara.

Enseguida se aclaró la garganta, se dio la media vuelta y me dejó ahí sola en la sala.

Vaya….hombres.

Los días que le siguieron a mi regreso, fueron desesperantes. Los mismos reclamos sobre Naruto, volví a las clases de inglés por las noches después de la cena, incluso ya estaba progresando en aprender japonés. Como dijo Hinata, ver películas o series subtituladas en mi idioma, ayudaban mucho.

Las cosas se habían calmado, o por lo menos eso creí yo. Volvíamos a ser esa pareja extraña de compañeros de departamento, él el artista, y yo la…¿arrimada? Bueno, lo que fuera, pero me sentía feliz en ese lugar.

Los días transcurrían, Sasuke volvía a casa después de las filmaciones algunas veces molesto, otra llegaba de buenas e incluso me ayudaba a preparar la cena, y algunas veces, las cuales odiaba, llegaba hablando de Naruto y que muy pronto comenzaría a filmar el drama donde trabajaría con él.

Hasta cierto punto, comencé a pensar que ya su "encanto" no me hacía efecto. Los baños frios los había dejado atrás, pero, sin darme cuenta, un bicho raro crecía en mi interior, siendo silencioso, precavido, nutriéndose de cada vez que lo veía, consumiéndome por dentro sin que yo lo notara. Dentro de poco, me daría cuenta que ya no podría dar vuelta atrás.

Una tarde llegó muy tranquilo, tanto que hasta a mi me inquietó.

Estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tv, él del lado contrario. Era temprano así que aún no era hora de cenar.

¿Qué te gustaría que preparara para la cena?

Volteó a verme y me sentí como se clavó su mirada en lo más profundo de su ser. Odiaba lo que esos ojos negros podían provocar.

No hace falta que prepares la cena. Podemos salir a comer fueras.

Eso era algo que no me esperaba, corrijo, nunca había pensado en eso, desde la última vez que salí fuera, y siendo específica, con un famoso, las cosas salieron muy mal.

Tu has dicho que eso de ir a la calle, con gente como tu es algo tonto. No pienso arriesgarme.

¿Tanto crees las cosas que te digo?-me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

¡Ah! Sasuke, para estas alturas si me dices que el cielo es negro y que Santa existe te creería todo. No me puedo poner en tu contra pues luego armas medio circo.

Digas lo que digas saldremos.

Pero ¿por qué salir? Tu siempre almuerzas fuera…

Si, pero hoy quiero ir a un lugar en especial.

Pues entonces, tendremos que preparar unas cuantas cosas.

Si de algo estaba segura es de que una chica cuando reconoce a un famoso la histeria la posee. No quería exponerme a los gritos de fans eufóricas. Antes de salir el chico se colocó su típico gorro y lentes oscuros. Aunque eso solo servía para no reconocerlo como la figura pública que era, aún así sus facciones expuestas daban a notar lo atractivo que era.

Yo por mi parte, en mi disfraz de "incognito" parecía una mendiga. Una gorra, mis cómodos convers, jeans y una sudadera, tan rara me veía que podía haberme parecido a un chico de no ser por mi pecho y los mechones rosas que saltaban de mi cabeza.

Con esta ropa a ver donde nos dejan entrar.-murmuré mientras íbamos en el auto.

Descuida, a donde vamos no necesitas ir elegante.

Se detuvo a las faldas de una colina, cerca de un templo. Mucha gente subía y bajaba por las escalinatas, supongo que eran días de fiesta, pues habían chicas muy monas con su yukata. Me di un poco de lástima, de saber que veníamos a un lugar tan concurrido me hubiese puesto algo más decente.

Baja.-me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Espera.-dije.

Como fuera hacía calor, me deshice de lo que traía encima, dejándome sólo la blusa de tirantes, era quizás mucho escote, pero me pareció lo más adecuado después de también quitarme la gorra.

Tu pelo llama mucho la atención.

Sasuke, aquí quien más llama la atención eres tu, mira que traer lentes de sol en la noche.

En la cima había más gente de la que me hubiese imaginado, el lugar era algo grande. Puestos de todo tipo abarrotaban la explana del templo. El clima era agradable, aunque un poco bochornoso, típico del verano.

Ante tanto color y luces, los mil olores deliciosos que llegaban a mi nariz, me sentí animada.

¿Podemos comprar de eso?-le pregunté mientras le señalaba con el dedo a un local cercano de comida.

Lo que quieras.

Esta bien, espera aquí.

Había algo de gente en el lugar. Al parecer lo que olía tan bien era un tipo de brochetas, tan sólo de verlas se me hizo agua la boca. Ya quería ver al "saludable" del Uchiha llevándose a la boca algo con tantas calorías.

Cuando por fin logré salir de la masa de gente, divisé a mi salvador en lo que parecía ser un mirador.

En el camino un niño pasó corriendo y por poco y me empapa con su bebida, suerte que lo alcancé a librar.

Al llegar con el pelinegro me di cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Una chica, que debo decir lucía guapísima, estaba platicando con él.

Esta joven tenía puesto un yukata de una tela preciosa, llevaba el pelo arreglado con un broche muy hermoso, ella era muy atractiva, el claro ejemplo de una dama japonesa.

Me detuve a unos pasos, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo me había aproximado.

¿La tipa le estaba coqueteando? Sabía que esa gorra y los lentes no servían de mucho…

No supe si acercarme o no. Supuse que el quería estar con una mujer como esa, demasiado bella…como él.

Decidí esperar por si se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

Me senté sobre la orilla del mirador, devorando a mordidas mi parte de brochetas.

Me sentía tan estúpida ahí sola, mirando en dirección a donde estaban aquellos dos, el por lo visto parecía muy feliz, y la chica…ella era la que más sonreía.

¿Y si me iba y lo dejaba que hiciera lo que se le pegara en gana, y que estuviese con quien el quisiera? No podía hacer que se preocupara por traer a alguien "de más".

La conversación duró tanto que me terminé toda la comida, hasta que me aburrí y fui a dar una vuelta por los puestos.

Mientras posaba mi mirada por las cientos de cosas lindas que vendían, por las competencias para sacar a un pez del agua, por el tiro, por la lotería, por la gente que iba y venía, por más que trataba de distraerme, mis ojos siempre iban a parar en el mismo mirador donde había dejado a Sasuke.

Me di cuenta de esa soledad al instante y lo vi a lo lejos reír. ¿Qué era yo? ¿Quién era yo para él? ¿Acaso él pensaba en mi como una persona con un papel en su mundo?

Era triste pensar que yo sólo era esa extraña que él había decidido ayudar.

Del otro lado de la feria había otro mirador. Al no tener más que ver, me recargué para observar las luces de la ciudad.

Era de lo peor, me sentía mal porque él no estaba conmigo. Que tonta.

De la nada, una explosión me hizo echarme hacía atrás. Eran fuegos artificiales.

Pero, fui detenida por alguien detrás de mi. Un par de brazos sujetaron los míos, y una vocecita susurró a mi oído.

No te asustes, ¿nunca has visto esto en tu vida?

Se me erizó la piel, tanto que temí que se diera cuenta.

Sasuke, ¡asustas!

¿No que era un chico guapo, lindo y sexy?-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Eres un malhumorado, inconsistente, complicado, mandon, infantil, egocéntrico….

Ok, ok, para, ya sé que para ti no soy tan genial.

Genial, ¿eh? Pues no me pareces tan genial como la chica con la que estabas.

Ah…ella. Por fin pude quitármela de encima, quería que la acompañara…

Pues puedes ir con ella, no te preocupes por mi.-dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, mientras sentía una llama de enojo en mi interior.

Mmm…si te dejo sola luego te pierdes, o te largas fuera de mi vista. Mejor tenerte a mi lado.

En verdad lo hacía que se preocupara, me sentí un poco mal por eso, yo no era quien para que él se viera obligado a cuidarme.

En serio, esa chava se ve muy agradable, además es muy linda, hasta parece una idol como tu.

Mmm…prefiero quedarme aquí.

Ya, te lo estoy diciendo de verdad, ve con ella.

¡Ah! Sakura, ¿no escuchas lo que te digo?

Pues dame una razón por la que sería mejor quedarte conmigo en una noche tan linda y no ir con esa chica.-le dije molesta.

Porque es más divertido verte rabiar a ti.-dijo de la manera más natural sonriendo.

¡Ah! Yo tengo razón entonces, te gusta hacerme sufrir. Claro…soy la tonta americana…

Ya,ya,vale. ¿Sabes por qué te prefiero a ti?

A ver..¿será porque soy quien limpia la casa y te hace la cena?

Sonrió como nunca antes y me quedé mirándolo como estúpida. Luego comenzó a hablar de la manera más seria.

Si prefiero que una chica tan "normal" como tu este junto a mi es porque eres la única mujer que conozco que la primera vez que me vió no gritó escandalizada por verme, quizás es más agradable tenerte cerca que a cualquiera de esas chicas aquí, tu…tu me tratas como si mi trabajo no importara…no me adulas como esa chica de hace un rato lo hizo cuando me reconoció, no te quedas mirándome como lo hacen todas esas fans locas, me haces sentir …también normal.

Me había dejado en shock con sus palabras. Era estúpido, tonto, no tenía por que haber dicho eso, sólo me hizo suspirar ante sus palabras.

Compramos más comida, andaba tan de buenas que terminó comiendo el doble que yo.

Más tarde me sorprendieron de nuevo los fuegos artificiales.

Me quedé como boba mirando al cielo. Era tan…hermoso…

A mi parecer, el cielo cuando es negro es más lindo.-lo escuché decir.

Bajé la mirada y lo vi, también miraba al cielo.

¿Eh?

Dijiste "para estas alturas si me dices que el cielo es negro y que Santa existe te creería todo". Así que ahí lo tienes sobre nuestras cabezas, el cielo es negro.

Reflexioné sobre mis palabras y lo que él había dicho. Me había ganado, tengo que admitir que el cielo era negro, y era hermoso, pues dejaba apreciar los fuegos artificiales y las estrellas.

Tienes razón, te creo.-le respondí.

Estaba tan tranquila en esos momentos, que no recordaba que la tranquilidad y la paz no se habían inventado para mi.

De la nada, un par de chicas se acercaron muy sospechosas.

¿Saji-sama?-preguntó una de ellas.

Sasuke se puso nervioso.

No, lo siento.-respondio mientras trataba de ocultarse más el pelo bajo el gorro.

¿Eh? Pero…te pareces mucho…

Claro que eres tu Saji-sama.-dijo alegre la compañera.

No, te equivocas.

Una de las chavas se acercó más a él para verlo mejor. El pelinegro sólo dio un paso hacía atrás.

Yo permanecía a un metro de él, aunque no parecía que fuese con él pues había mucha gente.

Cuando crees que las cosas van mal, siempre se pueden poner peor. Ese era el lema de mi vida.

¡Ah! ¡Es Uchiha Saji!-gritó la chica que se acercó.

Como una reacción en cadena, y tal como si fueran fichas de dominó, las palabras de la chica se extendieron como polvora entre la demás multitud.

Me dieron ganas de callarle la boca a la joven.

Sasuke, previendo lo que seguía, se hizo hacía atrás y a paso rápido trató de perderse de vista de aquellas chicas, no sin antes hacerme una seña de que lo siguiera.

Recordando lo pasado con Naruto, no quería volverme a quedar varada porque a mi acompañante lo habían prácticamente "secuestrado" sus fans.

Cuando el caminar se convirtió en correr, lo seguí entre los arbustos, mientras se perdía de las ya decenas de chicas eufóricas.

Cuando la oscuridad nos hubo rodeado, sólo vislumbrándose claros en las orillas, sentí como su mano se entrelazaba a la mía y me guíaba a lo que parecía ser la parte baja donde estaba un estacionamiento.

Detrás de mi podía oir los cuchicheos de unas cuantas chicas que se habían aventurado a entrar entre los arboles.

Mi mano comenzó a sudar por estar aferrada a él.

Mi corazón se desató como loco, haciéndome pensar sólo en él.

Llegamos a un claro que nos aproximaba a la escalinata, cuando vi unas chicas bajar y mirar en dirección nuestra. Aunque teníamos el factor iluminación de parte nuestra.

Vi como la bolita de mujeres caminaba hacía nosotros. Ahora el latir de mi corazón era de miedo, no quería imaginarme lo que le harían…a él.

El movimiento de Sasuke fue totalmente inesperado.

Antes de que la poca luz del claro hiciera que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que era él, me susurró.

Sakura, agarrate de mi.

Me tomó por detrás y me elevó hasta que mi cabeza estuvo a la misma altura que la suya.

Yo me di inmediatamente cuenta de lo que él quería y llevé mi cabeza a la de él, debía ocultarlo con mi cuerpo.

Pero….mi instinto…o mi subconsciente….o ese ser muy dentro de mi que me obliga a hacer lo primero que se me llega a la cabeza, se apoderó de mis movimientos.

Quise simplemente tapar su rostro con mi cabeza, para que así las chicas creyeran que nos estábamos besando, cuando no era así. Pensarían que éramos una pareja calenturienta en medio de los arboles, se darían la vuelta y se irían.

Y si, así lo hicieron después de un rato, cuando se convencieron de lo que estaban viendo y perdieron el interés.

¿Por qué? Porque lo que vieron fue algo real.

Fueron mis malditos impulsos los que me llevaron a hacer algo que ni yo me esperaba, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta esos momentos de que lo deseaba.

En vez de tapar su rostro con mi cabeza, me acerqué demasiado….

Lo besé.

Y lo más terriblemente estúpido , más tonto y horrible que lo que yo hice, fue que el siguió el beso.

Enseguida mis labios rozaron los suyos, él no se quedó en paz y movió los de él.

Después de eso ya no me importó la presencia a unos pasos del grupo de chicas, un temblor se apoderó de mi, sentir sus labios, su piel, sus manos tocándome, su delicioso aroma, su saliva, cómo el seguía el beso, cómo sus impacientes manos me sujetaban aún más fuerte….Era tan bueno todo aquello que me mareaba.

Nunca pensé que un beso podría llegar a ser algo tan…fresco…dulce…..lento….humedo….y tan tranquilizador pero a la vez tan desesperante.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco y no pude hacer más que continuar.

El sonido más fuerte de los fuegos artificiales en toda la noche, nos sacó de aquello.

Enseguida me bajó, se aclaró la garganta y permanecimos en silencio, uno frente al otro.

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo le explicaba que al tratar de hacer un cosa me había equivocado?

Pensaba en uno y mil pretextos que decirle, cuando él se me adelantó.

Eh…¿se la creyeron verdad? Ejem…sin duda…eh..¿soy buen actor no crees?

En shock de nuevo.

¿Pero que me esperaba….? Era un actor al final de cuentas.

No le respondí, en mi mente y en mi corazón había explotado algo peor que el fuego artificial que nos había hecho despertar…..

Si, te salvaste.-alcancé a balbucear.

Mientras bajábamos por la escalinata, él iba un metro delante de mi. Yo tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Aún no me recuperaba del todo, y a partir de ese momento nunca más lo haría.

Lo miré de espaldas. Tan magnifico, tan lindo, tan genial, tan imponente como siempre, pero desgraciadamente tan lejos de mi.

Me dieron unas ganas terribles de alzar mi mano y tocar su hombro….rozar su pelo, pero no podía, esa noche había ido mucho más allá.

Esa noche, ante los fuegos artificiales, bajo el cielo negro más hermoso que recuerdo, me di cuenta por primera vez que lo amaba.

Amaba a alguien que no debía….

Sin duda me esperaba algo peor que el infierno.

…Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Heyu!!!!

Ya 'toy aquí de nuevo. Quisiera…comenzar con mis problemas existenciales…pero…creo que tendrán más ganas de leer el capi que a mi T_T jejejej, bueno, sólo les pido que…**comenten!!!!!!!!!!**

¿Saben? Voy a aprovechar para escribir todo lo que pueda, ahorita ando inspirada….además quiero llegar a un punto de la historia que me encanta…pero primero tengo que armar todo un escenario… X_X pero bueno, que hacerle, así va la cosa.

Amm…creo que mis fanfic se están llendo por un camino muy extraño…Espero reivindicarme.

Mmmm…creo que esta vez si me excedí escribiendo…tanto que mejor dividí todo en dos capis.

Estamos de suerte…hoy hay doble estreno!!!!!!!!!!!1

T_T AUNQUE ESPERO TAMBIÉN TENER EL DOBLE DE RW!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Porfaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO IX. LINDA NOCHE DE ACTUACION

¿Cuántas veces una persona se puede enamorar en la vida? Muchas, supongo. En mi caso habían pasado muchos chicos por mi corazón y unos pocos por mi vida, solía enamorarme continuamente y siempre terminaba con el lema de "el amor duele".

Pero nunca perdía la esperanza, sabía que la persona destinada a mi y para la cual yo era la mejor estaba por venir. En esa etapa de mi vida en Japón, después de darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de la peor persona que pude haber encontrado en el mundo, la convivencia con él se volvió más tensa. Yo estaba más seria, un poco nerviosa, y mis fantasías o sueños mientras aún estaba despierta regresaron con más fuerza. Dentro de poco no podría resistir más a todo ese cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos.

Ese hombre, ni en cuenta de lo que yo sentía, no solamente babeaba por él, ahora estaba ligada a él sentimentalmente, lo cual hacía peor mi desgracia.

Definitivamente debía olvidarme de él, o largarme lo más rápido posible a América.

***

Bajaba y subía sin problemas, el esfuerzo que sus manos hacían para detenerse sobre el piso de la sala no era lo suficiente para cansarlo. La piel de su pecho desnudo emitía ligeros destellos. Sólo podía oir el ritmo lento y profundo de su respiración. Los musculos de sus brazos, aunque no eran exagerados, estaban lo suficientemente marcados como para decir que estaba esculturalmente bien. Sus bíceps eran el mismo cuento, es más, todo su vientre me invitaba a pasar mi mano por él.

Llevaba ya tiempo en esa tarea, el sudor había llegado hasta sus cabellos, pequeños mechones de cabello azabache ayudaban a que el líquido de su esfuerzo terminara por caer al piso de madera, cosa que me fastidiaba pues yo tendría que limpiar. Pero bueno, bendito sudor el de él, ni por estar así olía mal o algo por el estilo, aunque sería algo estúpido decir que hasta su sudor olía bien.

Su movimiento me hacía excitarme inocentemente, me quedé ahí viéndolo de reojo. No podía ser tan obvia, o quizás parecería que lo acosaba. Uff…si él se hubiese dado cuenta de que me hacía temblar con sólo verlo así, definitivamente me hubiese tachado de loca, maniática y pervertida.

¿Seguro que no quieres?-le propuse por tercera vez.

Se detuvo en medio de su abdominal cuatrocientos noventa y nueve levantando la mirada hacía mi, que me encontraba en la cocina.

No, gracias.-me dijo con cara de fastidio.

Terminé, llevé los platos a la mesa de centro. Poco a poco me había acostumbrado a comer sentada en el suelo, y sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala igual que él.

Terminó de hacer ejercicio, se fue a su alcoba por una toalla, cuando regresó se estaba secando el sudor. Perfectamente sabía que no apestaba, después de cenar se bañaría.

Me observó con cara de incrédulo mientras me llevaba a la boca la gran hamburguesa que me había preparado.

Doy gracias a Dios por no ser americano.-renegó.

No s-abbes de la c-com-mida que te p-pier-des.-dije mientras aún trataba de masticar.

Deberías llevar una vida más saludable.-dijo frunciendo el seño.

¿Y pasármela como tu, un adicto al ejercicio? Lo único que haces es dormir, supuestamente "trabajar", volver a casa temprano para hacer ejercicio, cenar sólo arroz y pescado, y ponerme dos horas en la noche a que te ayude con tu pronunciación, todo eso mientras me regañas por esto, por aquello, y por quien sabe cuantas cosas más.-me quejé.

Y hablando de eso, voy a quedarme hasta tarde repasando un libreto, me ayudarías si no hicieses mucho ruido.

Como quieras, es tu casa.-dije despreocupada.

Durante toda la cena no me quitó el ojo de encima, era desesperante ver su mirada reprobatoria cuando hacía algo que no le parecía, aunque a los pocos minutos lo dejó para meterse en la ducha.

Más te vale no tardar tanto, yo también necesito un baño.-le grité desde la cocina cuando lo vi entrar al baño.

Sacó medio cuerpo por la puerta.

Si tantas son tus ganas sabes que está también la bañera.

Lo miré furiosa.

¿Y bañarme mientras tu también lo haces? ¡Ja!

Pues para eso se diseñó este baño, es más fácil y rápido así. Se supone que este es un departamento para toda una familia, imagino que por eso tantas habitaciones.

Cierto.-admití.

Obviamente no iba a entrar a ese cuarto mientras él estaba bañándose dentro. Aunque fuesen piezas separadas, la tentación era inmensa, sólo pensar que él estaría del otro lado de la pared desnudo, mojado y lavándose, era algo que me ponía los nervios de punta.

Me quedé en la puerta esperando a que saliera, pero parecía que lo hacía a propósito pues tardaba eternidades en salir.

Me senté pegada al muro viendo en dirección de la puerta, con mis cosas de baño al lado.

Medité sobre todo lo que me había pasado en las últimas semanas, mi ritmo de vida había cambiado pues ya no tenía trabajo, así que me había dedicado a clases intensivas de inglés en casa de Hinata. El idiota de su primo seguía con ella, pero aprendí a no hacer cosas que lo pusieran de mal humor mientras estuviera en ese lugar y en su presencia. Tocar la puerta muy bajo, no sonar el timbre más de una vez, no subir la voz mientras estuviera con mi amiga, no dirigirme a él en inglés-puesto que no me entendía nada y a él le parecía de mala educación-, siempre hablarle de Neji-sama, no hacer escándalo, incluso hasta cuando me encontraba ensayando mi pronunciación, llegaba y me ponía cara de pocos amigos, él me consideraba una muchacha incapaz de aprender algo, lo oí decir de labios de Hinata.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando oí abrirse la puerta del baño.

Sasuke simplemente tenía una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo y muy por encima de la rodilla. No se había secado aún y estaba totalmente empapado.

No hay acondicionador.-me dijo.

¿Tanto tiempo llevas ahí dentro y ni siquiera te has lavado el pelo?-le dije molesta.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina, no quería que caminara sobre el piso de madera tal y como estaba. Este tipo acostumbraba guardar las cosas en el lugar equivocado, el pan en el refrigerador, su ropa en las maletas, y el acondicionador en la alacena. Era muy desorganizado cuando se lo proponía.

Regresé con la botella y se la entregué en las manos.

Aquí tienes.

No tardó mucho en terminar, salió ya cambiado y solté un suspiro cuando lo vi vestido. Diablos, hasta con ropa se veía igual de apetecible.

Me di una buena ducha, se sentía genial el agua fría en verano.

Tardé tanto que cuando salí pensé que el chico ya se había ido a dormir.

En el pasillo entraba una tenue luz que provenía de una lámpara de la sala. También se oía su voz, estaba hablando…pero, ¿con quien?

Me acerqué curiosa.

Lo vi sentado en un sillón, con el grueso libreto en sus manos. Ya anteriormente lo había visto hacer eso, pero hasta ahora le ponía bien atención. Parte de su dialogo estaba en inglés, supuestamente su nuevo personaje era un joven que había vivido en Los Angeles, así que debía hablarlo muy bien. Aunque por momentos combinaba ambos idiomas.

Por un momento me interesé en lo que leía, como lo hacía lentamente podía ya entender algunas palabras en japonés.

Repetía insistentemente una frase, pero de la manera equivocada. Me daban ganas de ir y regañarlo.

No te quedes ahí parada burlándote, mejor ven y ayúdame.

Me asustó increíblemente, olvidaba que Sasuke tenía la peculiaridad de darse cuenta de mi presencia cuando yo pensaba lo contrario.

No me burlo, pero …digamos que te falta.

Ten.-me lanzó un paquete igual al guión de él.

¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Corrígeme cuando me equivoque.

Hice una mueca de desacuerdo pero comencé a leer.

El habló.

Creí nunca volver a verte, pensé que estarías con él.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Oh, comprendo.

Con el seño fruncido, continuó.

No, hace un año aclaramos nuestra situación y ella terminó por irse…¡Ah! Así no se puede estudiar.-esas últimas palabras las había dicho en un tono molesto.

Pero lo estas haciendo bien.

No, en absoluto, pareciera que sólo lo estoy leyendo, debo…como te explico…esto debe ser un dialogo completo para poderlo visualizar mejor.

Mmm…qué complicado.

Por unos segundos clavó en mi sus ojos azabache. Luego cambió su mirada esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

Tu podrías…

Ah….no, claro que no…-dije comprendiendo lo que quería.

Vamos, no sería mucho para ti, puedes entenderlo, son diálogos simples.

No Sasuke… yo no…aún sigo aprendiendo y…

Decidido, tu lees el personaje de Kanami y yo el de Kei.

Hacerlo cambiar de opinión, o ganarle, era algo imposible. Derrotada, me dispuse a tratar de leer los garabatos…

De nuevo comenzó él.

Creí nunca volver a verte, pensé que estarías con él.

El conjunto de sus palabras, su faz, sus labios, su cambió de actitud, me hizo sentir a la primera que tenía delante de mi a otra persona. El paso tan drástico a su personaje…me sorprendió enormemente. Había visto antes sus actuaciones, pero verlo por primera vez ensayando su actuación y no sólo leyendo el dialogo fue muy increíble.

Me quedé paralizada por un momento, luego me sacó de mi trauma estrellándome el libreto en la cabeza. Vaya, en todos los aspectos, era genial.

Ah..ya…-me aclaré la garganta, leí mentalmente el dialogo, cuando me aseguré que lo entendí hablé.- Eh…si, desde que te fuiste de Japón tampoco creí volver a verte, Minoru no ha podido venir.

¿Lo había leído mal? El chico se quedó mirándome seriamente.

¿me equivoqué?-pregunté

No, continuamos… Oh, comprendo.

¿Y Yui?

No, hace un año aclaramos nuestra situación y ella terminó por irse.

¡Espera! Esa última palabra la dijiste mal!-lo regañé.

Continuamos así por varias horas, yo siempre leía despacio, y el siempre terminaba por sacar su acento de japonés. A ambos sin duda nos faltaba demasiado.

Me metí tanto en el asunto, que para cuando terminamos el libreto, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana.

¡Uff! ¿Y así se queda?-pregunté dándole la vuelta al paquete de hojas.

No, aún no nos han dado el final, ya sabes, para mantener todo en suspenso.

Mmmm…pues la historia me ha encantado, es demasiado romántica para mi gusto, pero creo que funcionará…Tu personaje…es…encantador.-dije sonrojándome, me lo imaginaba en el papel de Kei, el chico del drama.

Es un buen papel, aunque no es el principal.

¿No te parece? Yo pienso que es igual de importante que el protagonista, es más, si yo fuese Kanami optaría por quedarme al lado de Kei en vez de Minoru.

Pues supongo que el gran idiota de Minoru será quien se quede con la chica, siempre sucede así en las historias, ¿Cuándo has visto que el sirviente del superhéroe se quede con la chica?

Mmm…aún así, tu personaje es mejor.

Me levanté y fue cuando di un vistazo al reloj, fue entonces que de tan sólo saber la hora me llegó todo el sueño que había estado aguantando.

Sakura, ¿qué dijiste que habías estudiado?

¿Eh? Mmm…Ciencias de la comunicación.

¿Y eso es…?

Digamos que mi rango de trabajo incluye el periodismo, conducción, literatura, tecnologías de difusión masiva, telecomunicaciones y cosas por el estilo.

¿Y en que has trabajado?

Mmm…trabajaba en una radio, era conductora de un programa de radio….lo era hasta que decidí darme unas pequeñas vacaciones para ir a mi estúpido viaje.

¿Y…siendo así tu carrera, nunca te inclinaste por la televisión…?

Mmm…digamos que ese tipo de cosas tan…escandalosas y complicadas nunca me llamaron la atención.

¿Y qué opinas sobre la actuación…te gusta?

¿A dónde quería llegar? No contesté, me quedé examinándolo.

No, como ya te dije, esa rama nunca me pareció interesante.

¿Estas segura de ello?

Muy, muy segura.

Pues…la verdad es que no lo haces tan mal.

Ya estaba, lo había cachado.

¡Eh! ¡Yo no estaba actuando! Sólo leí…-grité molesta.

Pues quizás fue por el tono de voz que usaste, pero de que tienes talento lo tienes….quizás...

¡Ah…Uchiha! Por lo visto los actores sólo saben pensar en cámaras, televisión, flashes y más y más actuación.

Se levantó y recogió ambos libretos, luego se quedó mirando el reloj.

Mmm….Era broma, lo haces pésimo.-me dijo cuando se estaba marchando a su habitación.

Era cierto, el año que estuve trabajando después de titularme, tuve una gran oportunidad en una estación de radio, era conductora de un noticiario matutino. Cada día, desde las seis de la mañana, estaba pegada al micrófono. Era uno de mis sueños hechos realidad, desde pequeña me había distinguido por mi voz, clara, fuerte y decisiva, muchos me habían elogiado en mis discursos y algunos otros como mis maestros me habían guiado a escoger mi carrera. Al estar en cabina dando las noticias, tenía dos tipos de personas en mente, mis compañeros de trabajo y los clientes o radioescuchas. Compañeros sólo tenía unos tres, los que estaban afuera, y el público eran las cientos de personas que escuchaban mi voz, pero que no podían responderme, sólo escuchar. Tenía cierta intimidad y una vaga pero inusual felicidad al hacer eso, yo, los audífonos y el micrófono en la cabina.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando me quedé profundamente dormida sobre el sillón de la sala.

***

Un ligero golpe en mis costillas…

…Segundos de tranquilidad…

Luego un cosquilleo en los labios…

Sin esperarlo…se aceleró mi corazón…

Me quedé sin aire…

Segundos después….presión en mi frente…

Algo pesado en mi pecho…

Otro golpecito en las costillas…

Algo aplicando fuerza a mis ojos…

…y el sueño terrible que me envolvía y no me dejaba hacer algo….

….Despertar….

….No….tenía sueño….

….Despertar….

¡Despierta!-lo escuché gritar.

¡Ah!-ahora grité yo.

Lo primero que sentí al volver al mundo de la realidad fue que mi corazón aún seguía latiendo desesperadamente…el aire me faltaba...pero esto no fue nada comparado con el terrible dolor de cabeza que me llegó en ese momento.

Me encontré acostada sobre la alfombra, con él a mi lado…más bien…con su rostro arriba del mio. Me miraba fijamente, tanto que me hizo temblar al instante. Aparté la mirada para evitar que se diera cuenta de los uno y mil gestos que quería hacer por tenerlo así de cerca.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí va la "segunda" publicación del día de hoy.

RECUERDEN, DOBLE CAPI, DOBLE RW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO X. LINDO PERO DESAFORTUNADO MOMENTO.

Me encontré acostada sobre la alfombra, con él a mi lado…más bien…con su rostro arriba del mio. Me miraba fijamente, tanto que me hizo temblar al instante. Aparté la mirada para evitar que se diera cuenta de los uno y mil gestos que quería hacer por tenerlo así de cerca.

¡Ah…quiero dormir!-me quejé.

¿Dormir? Tienes que levantarte, es hora.

No tengo nada que hacer como para levantarme temprano.-enseguida lo empujé y me levanté del suelo.- Estaba durmiendo…¿oiste? ¡Durmiendo! Auhh…..

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza…la luz que entraba por la ventana no me hacía de bien, tenía que descansar más.

Floja.

Me voltee y le dediqué una de mis miradas más furiosas.

Yo tengo sueño, tu….haz lo que se te pegue la gana.

No soportas una simple desvelada…-me dijo burlándose.

Abri los ojos desmesuradamente, tomé un cojín y se lo aventé directo a la cara….Le atiné.

Vaya, de verdad que por las mañanas te despiertas muy de malas.

Aún seguía con esa cara de burla, buscándome pleito…

Si… deberías aprender que mi sueño es sagrado…

Me acerqué sólo para tenerlo más al alcance al momento de aventarle otro cojinazo.

Ya, ya, calmate, necesito que estes despierta.

¡Son las ocho de la mañana! No nada que hacer y por tu trabajo ya no desayunas aquí….¿qué quieres entonces?-dije quejándome y casi llorando…

Es sobre eso, trabajo.

En realidad me sorprendí.

¿Trabajo?

Si, tengo algo para ti.

Me detuve a pensarlo un poco. Andaba muy recortada de dinero, y el poco que tenia muy pronto se terminaría, debía conseguir algo de plata.

Bien…¿Dónde?

Conmigo.

¿Q-qué?

¿No había oído bien?

A ver…repítelo…

Necesito una asistente, creo que tu podrías hacerlo…¿o no?

¿Dudas de mi capacidad?- e inmediatamente le lanzé un golpe a las costillas.

¡Ag!-se quejó mientras se sobaba el lugar donde mi puño había ido a quedar.

¿Eso es un sí?

Si.

Me di un baño rápido pues teníamos que estar en un lugar a las nueve en punto.

No me importó meterme a bañar mientras él estaba en la bañera, con todas mis fuerzas traté de no pensar en él y concentrarme en el jabón, la esponja, el agua y el shampo.

***

Mientras íbamos en el auto…

¿Y qué voy a hacer?

Sólo ayudarme con cosas pequeñas mientras estoy en la filmación.

¿La filmación?- exclamé.

Si, hoy comienzan a rodar el nuevo drama, ya sabes, en el que participo con el dobe.

Oh. ¿Dónde eres el "coprotagonista"?

No lo menciones.-dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada de "síguele y te atendrás a las consecuencias".

Ok, ok.

Itachi esta haciendo lo posible para llegar a un acuerdo y que nos promocionen a ambos como protagonistas, al fin de cuentas mi papel tiene el mismo peso que el suyo.

Ya veo.

El set de filmación era una gran bodega, dentro habían varios escenarios ambientados. En el lugar había cierto numero de personas, unos iban de aquí para alla acomodando cosas, otros transportaban cámaras y un sinfín de cables. Dentro del tumulto, fue fácil reconocer a Naruto, y aún más pues al verme me saludó con una gran sonrisa. Insisto, ¡qué lindo se veía cuando sonreía!

Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san, buenos días.-nos saludó el chico rubio.

Sasuke se quitó los lentes de sol y lo miró fastidiado.

Buenos días, Sakura, sígueme.

Pero…

Me volteó a ver y noté que llevaba prisa, si iba a trabajar como su asistente no debía hacerlo esperar, por más ganas que tuviese de escapar de él y su encanto y quedarme con Naruto.

Disculpa, en estos momentos estoy trabajando.-fue lo único que le dije tras dejarlo atrás y seguir a Sasuke.

Me llevó a un improvisado camerino, dentro habían ya dos chicas. Estas "tipas" no obviaron nada su sorpresa al verlo, ¡si se hubiesen dado cuenta lo tontas que se veían mirándolo de esa forma!...Además…¿quién les daba derecho de casi comérselo con la mirada? ¡Alguien debía prohibirles verlo de esa manera!

Uchiha-san.-saludaron con una reverencia.

Sasuke siguió igual de serio, ni siquiera devolvió el saludo, pero esto no importó a las dos mujeres quienes se acercaron a él igual de encantadas.

Una era maquillista y otra estilista pues inmediatamente se fueron a lo suyo. Aprovechaban cada momento para tocarlo de más…Yo sólo las veía con mirada reprobatoria mientras él estaba igual de serio que desde su llegada.

Me sentía tan…no sabía como describirlo al principio, pero nada bien, era un pequeño coraje…quizás…o era que…no, no ¡No!. Para evitarme problemas dejé de ponerle atención, ya bastante tenía con estar enamorada de él como para que también sintiera….. celos…

Sakura…Sakura…-me habló.

Al momento de girar la cabeza buscándolo, no vi a las dos mujeres pero lo encontré a él en el marco de la puerta.

Si anteriormente me había causado sorpresa, como el día que lo conocí y se quitó la gorra y los lentes, o cuando lo vi por primera vez en televisión, o cada vez que está empapado en sudor, o cuando se ha acercado de más…nunca lo había visto como en ese momento.

Y es que no parecía de este mundo, era algo más…algo más allá del alcance de cualquier mortal.

Su pelo estaba planchado, le llegaba centímetros por arriba del hombro, pero tenía volumen y estaba peinado de tal manera que lo hacía parecer exageradamente atractivo. De maquillaje no tenía nada-supongo-pues su piel seguía igual de blanca, aunque parecía que su mirada había cambiado.

Todo en su conjunto, peinado y vestuario, me hacían sentir como si tuviese a otra persona frente a mi.

No podía evitar verlo…era demasiado para mi….¡demasiado!

Sa-ku-ra….

¿S-si?-qué tonta era, hasta un simple "si" se oía tartamudeado.

En esa bolsa esta lo que necesitas, botellas de agua y una libreta de apuntes.-me indicó en dirección a una bolsa de mano a mi izquierda.

Salimos de la pieza de nuevo a la gran bodega.

Todo mundo lo recibía entusiasmados. Yo poco entendía, pero me sentía feliz al escuchar algo que entraba en mi escaso vocablo japonés.

Inesperadamente, alguien se pasó frente a nosotros. Esos ojos…ya los conocía muy bien.

Fue la costumbre que me llevó a hacer algo de manera automática… saludarlo.

Buenos días, Neji-san.-dije muy deprisa mientras me inclinaba y en un japonés muy torpe.

Una de las cosas que al ojiperla le disgustaba era que no fuese educada en su presencia, así que al saludarlo lo hice más por miedo que por simpatía.

Buenos días Haruno.

Había oído de Hinata que el chico era director…pero….el era ¿"el" director?. Si fuese así estaba acabada, bastante tenía con las correcciones de todo tipo por parte de Sasuke como para ahora tener aquí a otro ogro….Realmente estaba deprimida.

Buenos días Saji-kun.-saludó una voz femenina a mi derecha.

Al voltear a ver, había una chica abrazándolo.

La mujer era muy bella, una de las chicas más guapas que había visto en mi estancia en Japón. Era alta, esbelta, de sonrisa impecable y ropas muy a la moda, supongo…supongo que era actriz.

Pero, verlos así de cerca…así de …compatibles…era algo muy desesperanzador.

Y me deprimí aún más.

La chica resultó ser la protagonista, y amiga de "Saji" pues no era el primer drama donde participaban.

***

El rodaje comenzó, fue algo interesante ver cómo llevaban el ritmo de la grabación pero lo sorprendente del asunto era que los actores lo hacían increíblemente bien. No sé de donde o cómo rayos Sasuke sacó adelante todos sus diálogos del día.

Para una de la tarde nos movimos de set. Nos llevaron a un parque a filmar escenas con Naruto, Sasuke y la protagonista- llamada Kia-. Yo sólo llevaba mi mochila con el agua y la bolsa del pelinegro.

Me sentía algo inútil, pues sólo servía para cargar sus cosas de lado a lado. Pero traté de animarme al ver y tratar de aprender sobre la manera en que se filmaba un show de tal escala.

Se llegaron las cinco de la tarde y no había tenido tiempo de dirigirle alguna palabra al Uchiha…eso ya no me había gustado mucho. Todas las mujeres que estaban a nuestro alrededor platicaban con él, y cuando se desocupaba tenía que seguir con su trabajo.

Al finalizar, totalmente deprimida me senté en una jardinera a las afueras de un set, esperando a que Sasuke saliera de su camerino y por fin largarnos a casa.

¿Qué te ha parecido todo esto?- escuché a Naruto hablar.

Había llegado y se sentó a mi derecha sin yo darme cuenta.

Hola…Eh…pues el ritmo es algo rápido…tardaré en acostumbrarme…y eso que no hago nada.-le respondí con los animos apagados.

Mmm…descuida, no es aburrido como parece, bueno, yo creía que iba a ser algo tedioso, pero sabiendo que estas aquí las cosas tienen una mejor pinta, el ambiente contigo presente no es tan pesado.

¡Oh No! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Lo había olvidado!

¿Qué tan despistada soy que se me había borrado de la mente la "declaración" de Naruto?

Inmediatamente me invadieron los nervios, que bueno hubiese sido no haber recordado aquello. Quise hacerme a un lado, escapar de su alcance.

Eh…también es divertido que tu estés cerca.-le dije tratando de sonreir débilmente.

Y dime…sobre el otro día….

El chico se acercó a mi de forma peligrosa.

Eh…¡Oh…si..!....eh..no sé que decir.

Descuida, por mi piénsalo cuanto haga falta, puedo esperar, no hay chica que como tu me llame la atención.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa cara de niño travieso, esa sonrisa pícara y la voz sexy…me desesperaba.

Eh…gracias Naruto-kun.

¿kun?-rió angelicalmente.-me agrada que me hables así, ya es un comienzo.

Sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa como una idiota.

¿Debería invitarte a salir este fin de semana?-preguntó volviendo a ser el chico lindo y tierno de siempre.

Mmm…si no hay filmación supongo que podríamos.

Pero esta vez será a un lugar no tan público…no queremos otra tragedia como la última vez.

Jajaja, por supuesto que no.-reí.

Cuando regresé mi mirada a él, me veía de una manera muy seria, seguía estando muy cerca de mi, con sus ojitos azules clavándose en cada parte de mi rostro.

Mis nervios aumentaron…aunque lo que vi después hizo que explotaran.

Mis pupilas se desviaron inmediatamente al par de figuras que se aproximaban a nosotros.

Era Sasuke y la tal Kia, ella iba aferrada al brazo de él.

Soy tonta, en realidad muy tonta, excesivamente tonta…pues tenía a un chico lindísimo frente a mi pero…estaba que me moría de celos al ver a Sasuke con esa mujer.

¡Lo amaba….y me sentía muy mal por hacerlo! El amor lleva también otro tipo de sentimientos, y cuando no se es correspondido…los celos pueden ser devastadores.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo ordenarle a mi corazón no sentirse así?

Pero fui estúpida no sólo por eso, sino por mi reacción "cadena" que vino después…

Igual que lo que hice días antes cuando besé a Sasuke sin darme bien cuenta…en un arrebato, me acerqué más de lo debido a Naruto….

Y también lo besé.

…Segundos de silencio….

…Mi corazón acelerándose…

…Arrepentimiento…

...Los brazos de Naruto abrazándome…

…La imagen de Sasuke aproximándose…

…Celos…

…Ansias de querer gritar...

…Y de nuevo arrepentimiento…

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, sólo había sido un simple parpadeo… Y tenía frente a nosotros al pelinegro, mirándome de una forma que me dio miedo.

Al instante me separé de Naruto, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de los otros dos.

Me sonroje, pero también me apené por la estupidez que había hecho.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía decir?

Naruto-kun…eh..

No te preocupes.-lo oí decir con esa voz tan tranquila que era sólo de él.

Pero no podía ponerle atención al rubio, seguía observando a Sasuke.

El brillo de sus ojos era diferente, pareciera que yo había cometido algo imperdonable…quizás…hasta yo me sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

Kia se aclaró la garganta y habló.

Uzumaki, que pases buenas noches.

Naruto se dio cuenta y se giró para verlos, no se alarmó en absoluto.

Buenas noches.

Perdón por interrumpir, es sólo que ya nos íbamos.

¿Se van ustedes?-pregunté inmediatamente al escucharlo…¿era que él se iba a ir con …ella?

Yo llevaré a Sakura a casa.-dijo el chico rubio muy decidido.

Hasta mañana.-dijo Kia antes de seguir su camino y tratando de llevarse consigo a Sasuke.

El brazo de la chica que estaba envuelto en el del pelinegro se estiró hasta que lo dejó atrás, el Uchiha no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Saji…-le habló la chica.

Kai, está bien, necesito volver a casa, estoy muy cansado.

La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Como quieras, nos vemos mañana.

Se dio la vuelta no sin antes mirarme maliciosamente.

Cuando se perdió en la primer esquina, Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto.

Creo que lo mejor sería que yo la llevase, aún no termina su trabajo como asistente.

Su voz sonaba muy molesta. ¿Aún después de la filmación pensaba mantenerme trabajando? Absurdo.

Insisto, eres un adicto al trabajo.-dijo Naruto muy serio.

Está bien, nos podemos ver mañana.-dije tratando de consolarlo, pero aún sin mirarlo a la cara por la pena del beso.

Era una situación muy tensa, de milagro los tres salimos vivos de ahí.

***

Durante el trayecto al departamento Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna, eso me preocupaba.

Llegamos y me atrasé, pero oí como azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Decidí no hablarle hasta no descubrir que lo había puesto tan de malas.

Estuve pendiente a cuando saliera de su cuarto mientras preparaba la cena, pero sólo lo hizo hasta que yo terminé de cenar.

Traía puesta ya la pijama.

¿No vas a cenar?-pregunté.

No.-me contestó secamente.

Fue directo al minibar de la cocina, sacó una botella y se sirvió una copa.

Dudé pero al final pregunté.

¿sucede algo?

Por fin me miró, pensé que seguiría ignorándome.

No sucede nada.

¿Sasuke…lo dices en serio?

Nuevamente el enojo hacía brillar sus ojos negros.

Ni siquiera esperé su contestación, levanté los platos y los lavé, mientras él se sentó en un sillón, con copa en mano. Encendió el televisor y así se quedó por un buen rato.

Más tarde me metí a bañar, al salir regresé a la cocina sala.

Mmm…¿te gustaría practicar la pronunciación?-pregunté esperanzada de encontrar algo para calmar su mal humor.

No es necesario.-respondió no sin antes dar otro sorbo a su copa.

Desilucionada, me fui a mi habitación.

Era peor estar ahí encerrada, mientras él no estuviera calmado no podía estarlo yo. ¿Qué había provocado todo eso?

Una desesperación me invadió. Había pasado una hora y aún se escuchaba la tv de la sala, seguía despierto.

Salí de mi cuarto y volví con él.

Seguía bebiendo, nunca antes lo había visto probar alcohol.

Sasuke…-susurré.

Me volteó a ver, ahora su cara no denotaba expresión alguna.

¿Mmm?

Deberías ir a dormir, es tarde y mañana debes trabajar.

A-aun no t-tengo sueño.-dijo balbuceando.

Por Dios, ¡estaba borracho!

Enseguida se me fue la preocupación que tenía por él, me molestó encontrarlo así.

¡Estás tomado!-le espeté.

Si, lo estoy.-alcanzó a decir muy serio.

Ve inmediatamente a tu cama.-le grité enojada.

Voy.

Se levantó , con los dos primeros pasos que dio me convencí que no llegaría muy lejos. ¿Pues cuanto había tomado?

Deja te ayudo.

Hice que se apoyara en mi hombro y lo llevé a su habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo en la cama, se dejó caer sin pena, llevándome con él.

Sasuke…-le hablé.

Tenía su cuerpo pesado sobre mi, y para colmo, estaba como ido.

¡Sasuke!-grité.

Sakura…no grites.-balbuceó.

¡Ah!-lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome sin aliento.

Y ahí lo tenía, totalmente vulnerable, prácticamente dormido, en su cama…

Verlo así me exasperó.

Me levanté de la cama, pero un brazo de él me jaló.

Fui a parar sobre su pecho, a nada de sus labios.

Y fue cuando pensé…¿qué sucedería si hacía algo que obviamente no debía? Sólo…sólo sería un pequeño y rápido beso…Tomando en cuenta que estaba tomadísimo no se daría cuenta.

Lo ansiaba, lo quería demasiado, necesitaba besarlo.

Me estiré un poco y logré rozar mis labios con los de él.

Se sentían tan…suaves.

Me separé, pero…tan sólo verlo me dieron ganas de volver a hacerlo.

Volví a sus labios.

…Pero por poco se me sale el alma cuando lo sentí moverse.

Se dio la media vuelta hasta quedar sobre mi.

¡Me asusté terriblemente!

Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente. No me esperaba para nada eso.

Su boca se movía sobre la mia, su lengua me hacía querer más.

Sentía cada parte de su ser sobre mi…

Estaba que temblaba…no podía respirar debido al beso…pero…en esos momentos ¿qué importaba si me moría de asfixia?

Se detuvo para tomar aire, luego volvió a lo suyo.

Seguía siendo rápido, impetuoso, sin pedir permiso para invadir mis labios y mi boca.

Sus cabellos rozaban en mi rostro, pero los aparté con mis manos, necesitaba besarlo …necesitaba descargar todos esos sentimientos…

Y lo peor…o lo más maravilloso de todo, ¡es que besaba tan bien!

Cuantas cosas no se me pasaban en esos instantes por la mente…había deseado volver a tenerlo así desde que me di cuanta que estaba enamorada de él.

Lamentablemente, estaba tomado, puede que al siguiente día no recordara nada de eso…

Después de un rato dejó sus movimientos desesperados por algo más lento….pero igual de tortuoso.

Ligeros besos y succiones en mi labio inferior, su mano moviéndose por mi cintura, luego en mi pecho…pero sin pasar de ahí.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los suyos, tenía los ojos semiabiertos, todo en él indicaba que estaba muy tomado.

Pensé por un momento la situación…Por más grandioso que fuera estar así, no era lo correcto.

Volvió a besarme, pero se quedó a medias, luego no se movió.

Se había quedado dormido.

Respiré aliviada, lo quité de encima mio y salí de su habitación.

No tuve otra que darme una ducha fría, esa noche había llegado mucho más alla de lo que me tenía permitido.

Las cosas iban para mal, muy para mal.

No podía permitirme seguir de esa manera. No debía, me sentía algo ruin por haberlo besado.

Ultimamente estaba haciendo cosas muy tontas debido a que lo amaba…Pero tarde o temprano terminaría muy lastimada.

s


	11. Chapter 11

Heyu!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Estas vacaciones he estado muy activa (o eso quiero pensar), pues si comparamos mi anterior desempeño en cuanto al fic estas vacaciones he estado escribiendo mucho. Lamentablemente como ya se terminan pronto mis días libres y aún tengo mucha tarea de la uni, pues creo que en estos días no voy a poder publicar, pero el capi 12 ya lo comencé. Voy a ver cuando sigo escribiendo. Sé que prometí contestar a sus rw, pero esta vez lo pospondré para el sig. Capi por cuestión de tiempos.

Y hablando sobre este capi, creo que me he estado metiendo mucho en los detalles….más de lo que quisiera, pero es que la historia da para eso, no puedo escribir "Llegué, estuve unos días y luego me …" No, creo que es bueno describir las cosas lindas que sucedieron mientras Sakura estuvo viviendo con Sasuke.

Gracias a los fans (juro que aún no me acostumbro a esto de tener…lectores…o fans…), que me han ofrecido su amistad. Lo agradezco mucho, pero pz tengan en cuenta que no me conecto mucho pues no tengo internet, sólo me conecto cuando voy a un ciber a subir los capis o buscar algo de mis tareas. Aunque no nos podamos leer mucho, os agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras.

Una nota más. Nuca checo bien en el preview del fanfic. Le eché un vistazo el otro día y me llevé un buen coraje. La cosa es que no aparecen los guiones ….¡Se ve horrible sin ellos! Pues los diálogos parecen simples líneas….PERDON!!!!!!!!! Lo checaré cuando tenga tiempo. Pero si se les hace confuso, pueden buscar el fic en la pagina de .

Y ahora, ¡a leer!

(Recuerden dejar RW)

CAPITULO XI. NO ES LINDO SENTIR CELOS.

Mala Suerte. ¿Existe en verdad? No sabría explicarlo, pero mi vida estaba llena de puntos de quiebre donde gracias a un acontecimiento iba a parar al lugar o situación menos pensados. Era muy despistada, para que no me sucediera una desgracia debía estar siempre atenta a cualquier suceso a mi alrededor. Pero parecía que yo era un imán para los problemas, puesto que llegaban solitos sin yo pedirlos. Ya me había acostumbrado a mi mala suerte, o a las jugadas inesperadas del cruel destino, total, debía vivir mi vida como fuese.

Con lo que me había pasado últimamente, mi idea sobre el destino y la mala suerte estaban cambiando. Quizás me había deshecho del infortunio que me perseguía, o quizás me había metido en algo peor.

Si, ¿quien diría que una joven americana tan normal y corriente como yo, llegaría a estar en mi situación actual?.

Una vez en el trabajo me tocó suplantar a un amigo en su programa de radio. Cambiar por un día de ser la chica de las noticias a una dj fue una divertida experiencia. Ese día llamó una persona que solicitaba una canción llamada "Mi mala suerte terminó y empezó contigo". Yo nunca había escuchado esa canción, así que le pregunté "¿quién te ha roto el corazón?". El hombre me contestó, "Nadie. Esa canción es la más romántica que he escuchado". Al transmitirla puse atención y hubo una frase que se me quedo muy grabada, "Porque todo valió la pena pues llegaste a mi".

Eso mismo me hace pensar que, quizás no tengo tanta mala suerte. Quizás ahora estoy siendo recompensada por la vida. Me perdí y este chico maravilloso me encontró. Aunque conozca muy bien el peligro que corro al haberme enamorado de él, durante esa época me gustaba hacerme la amnésica y creer que no existían los enormes muros que nos separaban.

Cada día que pasé con él, cada vez que lo miraba, soltaba un gran suspiro. Nunca creí encontrar alguien tan… no sé como describirlo, tan "magnetizante". No diría perfecto pues tenía sus defectos, pero aún con ellos llamaba mi atención enormemente y me mantenía pensando en él de una y mil maneras.

***

No tenía despertador en mi habitación, así que no tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Por las cortinas apenas llegaba algo de luz solar. Debía estar lista para las ocho pues ahora en mi nuevo trabajo de "asistente" tenía que acompañar a Sasuke a su trabajo.

Sabiendo que si no me apuraba el se la pasaría gritándome hasta que no estuviera montada en el coche, junté fuerzas y salí de la cama.

Afuera estaba todo desierto. La sala estaba igual de sucia que la noche anterior, varias botellas de vino en el suelo y algunas copas sobre los sillones. Recordé entonces mi pequeño percance con el pelinegro. Un ligero temblor me sacudió al volver a pensar en sus labios… Pero enseguida salí de mis recuerdos al ver la hora. Eran exactamente las ocho en punto. Asustada, corrí a su habitación.

Soné varias veces y no respondió. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré aún dormido.

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-le grité mientras lo movía para que despertara.

Como si le hubiese echado un valde de agua, se levantó asustado.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarme. Se quedó como ido por un minuto y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama.

¡Mi cabeza!-se quejó.

Fruncí el seño. Sólo una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza. ¿Se acordaba de mi estupidez de la noche anterior?

¡Ya son las ocho! ¡Levantate!

¡Ah!..-tenía ambas manos sobre la frente- siento que me va a explotar…¿pues qué hice anoche? ¿golpearme la cabeza contra la pared?

Y ahí estaba mi respuesta. Me decepcioné un poco, pero la verdad, eso era lo mejor. Incluso, sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima.

A duras penas logré que se lavara la cara y se vistiera. Mientras íbamos por el pasillo le puse sus accesorios de "incognito", la gorra y los lentes. Traía el pelo totalmente alborotado, tardarían un rato en peinarlo, y contando con que íbamos retrasados, el día no pintaba muy bien.

Al llegar al set de filmación, el chico seguía con su cara de malestar. Tenía una resaca terrible, pero enfrente de sus compañeros de filmación la ocultaba muy bien, sólo cuando estuvimos solos en su camerino volvía a quejarse de lo cruel que era el mundo.

¡Ah! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Simplemente tomarte no se cuantas copas de vino.

Consigue algo para el dolor.

Fruncí los labios.

Aguanta, anoche te creías muy machito tomando.

¡Ah! Ya, por Dios, sólo consigue algo.

Siguió peleando por que le trajera algún analgésico. Yo, como castigo, decidí no traerle nada, se lo merecía.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que saliera, además debía cambiar su vestuario.

Yo le ayudé a retocar el maquillaje en sus grandes ojeras, con una piel tan blanca, eran super evidentes.

Pero, de la nada, se comenzó a quitar la camisa frente a mi. Yo estaba aplicando polvo en su ojo derecho.

Bajé un poco la mirada y vi como desabotonaba su camisa….

Su pecho era…y sus pectorales….y su piel…todo era…magnifico…

Dejé por un momento de mover la esponja del maquillaje, dejando su ojo cerrado.

Al terminar el último botón se quitó la camisa. Luego, pasó al cinturón.

Moví mi mano a su ojo izquierdo, sin quitar los mios del movimiento de sus manos en su parte inferior.

¿Se daría cuenta de cómo lo miraba? Rogaba porque no….

Se quitó el cinto y luego…sus dedos se movieron por el botón y cierre de su pantalón…

¡Ah!-grité asustada y di un paso hacía atrás.

El chico me miró muy extrañado.

¿Qué tienes?

Eh…eh….-estaba muy nerviosa, sin mencionar que un calor sofocante se me había subido a la cabeza.

¡Tengo que ir a buscar el analgésico!

Salí huyendo del lugar, tratando de respirar y sin poder olvidar esa última imagen de él desnudándose. Supongo que para él era algo común…además yo era su asistente…pero…¡vaya que no tenía pudor!

Pero bueno, como os he dicho, tengo una muy mala suerte, la cual persiste día con día. Iba cruzando la gran puerta del set, cuando caí de bruces en el suelo. La pequeña mochila que Sasuke me había dado junto con el título de su "asistente" fue a parar dos metros más allá de mi.

¡Auch!-me quejé.

¡Por favor, ten cuidado!-gritó asustado Naruto tras de mi.

El chico me ayudó a levantarme y después recogió la bolsa.

Ah…ya extrañaba esto.-dije haciendo una mueca mientras me sacudía la blusa.

Sakura-chan, debes ver mejor por donde vas.

Levanté la cara para verlo y me deslumbré con su gran sonrisa, esa mescla de cara angelical, ojos azules y un poco rasgados, cabellos dorados y un cuerpo de tentación era demasiado para soportar…claro, sin mencionar que una noche atrás lo besé.

Enseguida me di bien cuenta de quien era y me sonrojé. No podía evitar desviar la mirada, sentía una gran pena por haberlo utilizado en un momento de celos.

Eh…Buenos días Naruto-kun.-saludé nerviosa, quería irme de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Buenos días.-me saludó de una manera suave.

Mmm…lo siento, me tengo que ir, Sasu….Saji me mandó comprar algo, y se pone muy de malas cuando no me apuro.

Rogando a Dios que me hubiese creído, salí disparada del set.

Se que fui algo grosera al irme así, pero… no podía tenerlo enfrente, no hasta haber reflexionado sobre lo que hice.

***

Para llegar a la "farmacia" tardé un buen rato. Traté de guiarme mediante referencias del policía de la entrada a las instalaciones de la televisora, pero como me es costumbre terminé perdida. Aunque esta ocasión ya tenía algo de avance en el idioma japonés, así que tomé un taxi de regreso al set.

Supongo que me tardé más de lo debido pues al reencontrarme con Sasuke después de filmar una escena tenía una cara terrible.

¿Te sientes tan mal?-pregunté.

No, es sólo que estoy algo cansado. Me gustaría estar en casa.

Vamos, vamos, aquí están los analgésicos.

Le entregué la caja con el medicamento junto con una de las botellas de agua de mi mochila.

Mañana…mañana no tengo llamado, pero tengo varias entrevistas y una sesión de fotos, Itachi me lo comunicó hace un rato.

Mmm…¿así que mañana no trabajo?-pregunté feliz por tener un día para desestresarme.

No, te aviso porque me vas a acompañar.

Hice cara de puchero en forma de reclamo.

Ese día la estilista sólo se había pasado por ahí cuando llegamos, así que me tocó a mi retocárselo.

El se quedó en silencio estudiando un guión mientras yo le planchaba el pelo. Pero, ¡oh por Dios! que hermoso pelo tenía, tan sedoso…hasta ese día le ponía atención. Me quedé inmersa en lo que hacía, el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta.

Cuando por fin terminé hasta el último mechón, levanté el rostro para avisarle que ya podía pararse. Lo encontré mirándome mediante el espejo. ¿Qué rayos me veía tanto?

Le hice una seña como preguntando si todo estaba bien. Bajó la mirada de nuevo a su libreto.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando llegó un hombre de la filmación a avisarle que era su turno.

Salimos, esta ves habían cambiado totalmente el set, parecía ser una oficina.

Me quedé en un rincón con mi ya antes mencionada mochila bajo el brazo. Me resultaba divertido ver las filmaciones. Aunque en ocasiones me la pasaba criticando el trabajo de algunos. Sinceramente, Sasuke y Naruto eran los mejores actuando, muchos estaban muy por debajo, incluyendo a esa chica llamada Kai. A ella comencé a tenerle algo de rencor, y es que no era para menos, tenía tras de ella a su asistente y a la maquillista todo el tiempo, se la vivía todo el día en su pose de diva, y era mandona con todo mundo. Aunque claro, el verdadero motivo de mi enojo hacía ella era que se la pasaba coqueteándole al Uchiha.

Bueno, de echo, en el set de filmación todas, y quiero decir, TODAS, se le quedaban viendo de más a mi compañero de departamento…, pero bueno, con Naruto era igual. Cuando ambos se juntaban, casi podía ver en sus rostros una explosión de entusiasmo y excitación. ¡Lo que hubiese dado por burlarme en sus caras revelándoles que vivía con Uchiha Saji! Sólo esa idea me ayudaba a contener mis celos.

Todo terminó cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Recogí todo en el camerino y me fui corriendo al estacionamiento, donde él me esperaba. Acababa de salir de la bodega del set, cuando sonó un celular que venía dentro de la mochila. Asustada removí las cosas hasta que encontré el aparato.

¿Bueno?

Espera un poco en el estacionamiento, de rato regreso por ti.

Era la voz de Sasuke.

¿Dónde estás?

Eh…voy rumbo a casa de Kai, sólo pasaré a dejarla.

¿Había yo escuchado bien? ¿Me había dejado por irse con esa…tipa?

¿Se supone que debo esperarte?-pregunté molesta.

Si, por favor, no tardo…Ah..y ese celular, cuídalo, como mi asistente necesitas uno…

No pude escucharlo bien, por inercia oprimí el botón de apagado. Le había colgado.

Me enojé fatalmente.

Enseguida volvió a llamar, así que mejor lo apagué.

Me sentía ridícula al hacer ese tipo de cosas. Nuevamente era presa de mis propios celos. Sentía que me ahogaba en algo peor que el agua. Estaba triste, demasiado, no podía creer toda la atención que le brindaba a esa chica, claro, era muy bella, estaba a….a su altura.

Por supuesto que no iba a esperar a que regresara. En ese momento estaba guiada por el coraje. Cuanto no hubiese deseado tener el numero de Naruto para pedirle que viniera por mi…él, él no dudaría en venir a recogerme en el momento que se lo pidiera. Por Dios…¡Eran tan diferentes!

Resignada, salí de la televisora sólo con unos cuantos yenes en mi cartera, incluyendo un diez dólares y mi bolsa con las botellitas de agua y la libreta de apuntes.

Tomé un taxi. Para ahorrarme tratar de recordar la dirección del edificio de departamentos, le pedí que me llevara al centro comercial, pues de ahí sólo caminaría unas cuantas calles.

Estaba muy furiosa, en parte conmigo misma por sentir eso y en parte con el pelinegro. Vaya, ¡yo aquí muy mal y él ni en cuenta! Bueno, él no tenía la culpa de que yo me hubiese fijado con una tonta en él.

Durante el trayecto en el auto comenzó a llover, lo cual aumentó mi depresión. Tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia al bajarme.

Al llegar al centro comercial, todo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, y eso que apenas iban a ser las siete, pero al estar todo nublado ya casi parecía de noche.

La lluvia arreciaba a cada minuto, tenía que apresurarme si no quería terminar con un resfriado.

Al pensarlo, me dio un poco de risa. Se me daba muy bien eso de terminar perdida en la lluvia, esta vez no podía suceder lo mismo.

Crucé varias calles en penumbra. Cuando por fin vi a lo lejos el gran edificio me dije a mi misma "Ya falta poco". Pero bueno, rara vez me sonríe así la suerte, siempre hay algo malo a cambio de algo bueno.

Estaba a nada de llegar al edificio cuando pasó un auto muy rápido a mi izquierda, el cual venía a gran velocidad. Sólo vi cuando una pequeña ola de agua sucia de la calle se alzó sobre la banqueta cubriéndome a mi también.

Ahora sí estaba realmente empapada.

Pasé de largo al policía y al conserje de la entrada, estaba muy molesta como para saludarles de buenas.

Al entrar al departamento, no me importó pasarme con todo y zapatos, me valió un comino el piso de madera, ya limpiaría al estar seca.

Las luces estaban encendidas, no tenía ganas de reclamarle en ese instante, ni que él me regañara por haberle colgado. Mejor me metí en mi habitación.

¡Ah!-grité muy bajo.

Desesperada me quité la blusa, enseguida me bajé la falta. Me quería secar inmediatamente.

Cuando me llevé las manos a la espalda para desabrocharme el sostén, fue cuando lo vi por el espejo.

Me quedé muda, perpleja, como estatua.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el único sillón de mi habitación, contrario al tocador.

Me estaba mirando…

Lo primero en mi fue la sorpresa. Luego, sentí cómo el calor se me subía a la cabeza, supongo que para ese momento tenía el rostro totalmente rojo.

Supongo que él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo por la cara que puso.

Pero…¡por Dios! …me miraba de una manera extraña, igual que la ocasión en que nos peleamos con almohadas y él terminó sobre mi. Esa vez también me miró de la misma manera, sólo que ese día se fue del departamento dejándome sola.

Ahora lo tenía en mi habitación. ¿Cómo era que estaba ahí?

Podía sentir su mirada penetrarme debajo de la poca ropa que me quedaba… conocía esa mirada… por más serio y frio que pudiese llegar a ser, era un hombre al fin de cuentas, un hombre que en ese momento estaba frente a una chica casi desnuda. Como fiel integrante de la raza masculina, no podía dejar de ser vulnerable ante eso.

Lo sé, me miraba con deseo, había una chispa de excitación en sus ojos.

Vaya, ¡sólo de esa manera podía llamar la atención del gran actor Saji Uchiha! Qué ridículo.

Cuando me di cuenta que hasta yo estaba…emocionada de más, entonces regresé a la realidad.

¡Ahhhhhh!-grité como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho.

Lo asusté con mi reacción, tanto que se hizo hacía atrás, pero terminó por caerse con todo y sillón.

Enseguida coji la sabana de la cama y me tapé.

¡Tranquila!-me gritó tratando de reincorporarse.

¡Lárgate de aquí!

Sakura…

¡Largate!

Pero…

¡No quiero escucharte, sal de inmediato!

Salió corriendo al lado mío y luego desapareció del lugar.

Cerré la puerta con seguro. Luego solté un largo suspiro. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Me cambié de ropa para luego salir directo al baño y entonces di liberarme de los rastros de la lluvia.

Al salir me llegó un olor a comida desde la cocina.

Habérmelo encontrado en mi habitación había aumentado mi enojo hacía a él, tenía muchas explicaciones que darme.

***

Sólo tengo dos preguntas que hacerte.-le dije con voz autoritaria, no soportaría que el fuese quien me reclamara por lo de ese día.

¿Y bien?-dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver, estaba cocinando algo.

¿Qué rayos hacías en mi cuarto?

Te fui a buscar, como no te encontré cuando regresé a la televisora, y apagaste el celular, te busqué ahí.

¡Eres anormal! ¡Es la habitación de una chica!

Tu fuiste la que llegó y no se percató de mi presencia.

¿Quée?

¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta?

Estaba furiosa…

¡Eres un…un…un!

Tu llegaste y de la nada te empezaste a quitar la ropa, sin dar espacio para que yo hablara.

¡No te vi! ¡Con un demonio!

Shh…eres muy ruidosa.

Apagó la estufa y comenzó a mover los platos a la mesa de centro.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo desquitaba mi coraje con él?

Además, -me detuve un segundo, ¿sería buena idea reclamarle haber preferido a la chica que a mi?- Además…¿por qué no me avisaste con más tiempo hoy en la tarde sobre que ibas a irte con Kia? De haber sabido hubiera llegado a casa más temprano y no hubiera terminado empapada.

Ahora fue el quien alzó su mirada enojado.

Colgaste a mi llamada, luego apagaste tu celular. ¿por qué rayos haces eso?

No cambies el tema…

Dejó caer el plato fuertemente sobre la mesa, provocando que casi saltara la pechuga de pollo sobre la alfombra de la sala.

¿Y tu qué? ¿Sabes lo que me preocupé por ti cuando no te encontré en el estacionamiento? ¡Con la suerte que tienes llegué a pensar lo peor cuando llegué a casa y no te encontré!-me gritó enojado.

¿De qué tanto te apuras, si estabas feliz acompañando a Kai?

Ok, admito que con ese comentario se me había soltado un poco la lengua, pero bueno, ¡estaba enfadada!

A ti no te incumbe lo que yo haga o a quien acompañe.-dijo subiendo la voz.

No me incumbe, pero pudiste ser un poco educado y avisarme que no me podrías traer a casa, pero no, ¡me avisas cuando ya vas en el camino con ella!

El ambiente estaba tenso, tengo que admitir que sentí un poco de miedo, cuando me enojo no puedo medir mis palabras, sólo me importa defenderme y no soy consiente de el nivel de las tonterías que digo o hago.

Ya te he pedido perdón.

¡Un perdón no basta!

¡Ya basta! ¡Tu también tuviste la culpa! Te regalo ese celular para que a la primer llamada me cuelgues….

Luego maldijo en lo bajo, solamente veía el movimiento de sus labios, cuando se enojaba acostumbraba hacer eso, ¡sólo Dios sabe lo que decía!

No te quería seguir molestando, al fin de cuentas estabas con…esa chica. ¿Supongo que extrañabas salir con alguna actriz no? ¡Así son todos los actores! ¿Qué? ¿Es tu nueva conquista? Si sé ve que tira baba por ti, pero descuida, si fue por eso que me dejaste sola en el estacionamiento…no hay problema.

El rencor que mis palabras arrastraban lo hizo replicar al instante.

¡Pues sí! ¡Quería pasar tiempo con ella! ¿Y qué? ¡Tu no eres nadie a quien yo le deba dar explicaciones! ¡Apenas eres una extraña que llegó aquí de la nada!

Ya estaba. Solamente llegamos a ese punto para que yo ya no aguantara la discusión.

Me sentía terriblemente mal, reclamando cosas sin sentido y otras que él no comprendería pues estaba celosa. ¿Qué era lo siguiente que le iba a decir? ¿Qué parara de hacer eso pues yo lo amaba y me disgustaba que estuviera junto a esa chica? No, me sepultaría a mi misma si decía una palabra más.

Aparte, ¿era esa su opinión sobre mi? ¡Que iba yo a esperar! ¡El tenía la razón! Yo… no era nadie en su vida, inevitablemente me iría de ese lugar y nunca volvería… así que al final el solamente se acordaría de mi como la extraña que se perdió en Japón.

No podía llorar, no frente a él. No podía desmoronarme frente al chico que amaba, muy a mi pesar.

Me levanté y fui corriendo a mi habitación. Mi mochila de viaje estaba donde siempre, a primera vista dentro del closet, siempre con la misma ropa desde que llegué ahí. Lo único que tenía que tomar era mi pequeño bolso de mano.

Me puse inmediatamente mi par de converse que tenía guardados, después saqué una chamarra, me colgué la mochila y cargué con lo demás.

Al salir de mi habitación me topé con Sasuke.

Para esos momentos estaba llena de lagrimas, las cuales brotaban ya sin que yo las pudiese contener.

Verlo así fue terrible, esa sería la única vez. Estaba decidida a irme y ya nunca regresar.

¿Qué diablos haces?-me preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Me voy. Solo me queda decirte gracias.-susurré, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Me tapaba un poco el camino, como pude lo hice a un lado.

Apenas había llegado a la sala, cuando sentí como me jalaba desde atrás.

Un par de grandes brazos me aprisionó y sentí como su rostro se colocó en mi hombro.

¡Ya no tenía fuerzas! ¡Lo poco que me quedaba era para irme de ese lugar¡ ¿Por qué se aprovechaba de mi de esa manera?

¡Detente!-me gritó al oído.

Nuevamente, hacía que me paralizara. ¡Por Dios, no podía ni articular palabra!

No te vayas…no lo hagas.

Me abrazó aún más fuerte….

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII. DELICIOSO Y LINDO….CHOCOLATE.

A los doce años tenía muchas ilusiones, como cualquier chica de mi edad. Crecer, enamorarme, conocer al chico de mi vida, ser una mujer exitosa y vivir muy feliz. ¿Qué niña de esa edad no desea eso?

En ocasiones, cuando salía a la calle, me quedaba viendo a todos los chicos lindos con los que me topaba. Me gustaba pensar que alguno de ellos podría ser el chico de mis sueños. Pero, conforme fui creciendo, pasé por la pubertad, la adolescencia y luego me convertí en adulta. Y me di cuenta que los chicos guapos que también fuesen lindos, con personalidad, que tuvieran aspiraciones en la vida y que tuvieran un poco de cerebro, eran muy escasos.

Viví desilusionada hasta que conocí a Sasuke. Quizás era malhumorado en ocasiones, pero en otras era todo un amor. O podía no parecerse mucho al "hombre ideal", pero, era al que más amaba en ese momento.

***

Me abrazó más fuerte impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir, creo que él se aprovechó de eso.

Quería hacerlo a un lado y largarme de ese lugar, pero muy en el fondo, adoraba que estuviera junto a mi.

No te vayas.-me susurró al oído.

T-tengo que ir-mm-me.-balbucee.

¡No puedes!-volvió a alzar la voz.

No soy n-nadie a-qui, como te he dicho, s-solo te h-he causado molest-tias. T-tienes t-toda la razón, no soy n-nadie para m-meterme en tu vida.

¡Callate! ….

Permanecimos un momento en silencio, yo dejando que las lágrimas continuaran saliendo y él aferrado a mi.

Luego siguió.

Perdón… no debí decir todo eso….perdón Sakura.-dijo suavemente.

¿Eh?

Perdón… no debí…no debí decirte muchas cosas. Claro que yo nunca preferiría a una actriz loca como Kai que a ti….

¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Qué no sabe que mi corazón deseaba oir eso o menos para volver con él?

Pero yo no soy…

Tu eres la única chica con la que puedo estar en paz. Tu…tu conoces al verdadero Sasuke, tu…me conoces…Al mirarme no ves al actor o al idol…no ves a Saji…

Sasuke…

Para ti soy Sasuke Uchiha, contigo puedo ser como quiero y no interesa como me comporte, porque simplemente soy…Sasuke, contigo aquí no me preocupo de fingir… Contigo…soy yo…contigo…puedo respirar libremente….Contigo no importa si soy famoso o no…

¿Pero…?

Perdón, eres alguien muy importante para mi, no debí decirte todo eso, perdón.

Volví a romper en llanto, ahora sin aguantar uno que otro chillido.

Me giró hacia él hasta que quedé refugiada en su pecho, lo abracé y como niña pequeña lloré en su regazo cuando nos dejamos caer al suelo.

Así estuvimos por un buen rato, el pasando su mano por mi cabello, yo llorando y mojando su playera. Me sentía tan tonta…pero era reconfortante tenerlo ahí.

No supe siquiera a que hora me quedé dormida.

***

Desperté cuando los rayos de luz apenas tocaron mis ojos cuando cruzaron las cortinas de la ventana.

Una sensación de calidez que me envolvía no me dejaba abrir los ojos del todo.

Me rugía el estómago pues una noche atrás ni siquiera había cenado por mis lloriqueos.

Abrí completamente mis parpados y lo primero que vi fue algo blanco….su camiseta.

Poco a poco y con miedo recorrí al ser que tenía enfrente, a escasos centímetros de mi y abrazándome.

Uno de sus brazos pasaba por mi nuca simulando de almohada, el otro estaba sobre mi cintura. Yo estaba engarruñada, con las piernas flexionadas para darle espacio a las de él. Ambos, sobre el sillón grande de la sala.

¿Habíamos pasado así la noche?

Me sonrojé como sólo por él puedo hacerlo, contuve el aire y delicadamente me zafé.

Al estar ya sobre la alfombra me quedé como boba mirándolo. Volvieron a mi cabeza las palabras que me dijo la noche anterior. ¿Era todo cierto?

Oh, qué cosas, estuve a nada de irme de ahí, y el me detuvo de la mejor manera que pudo haberlo hecho. Lo amaba, era demasiado lindo y tierno cuando se lo proponía.

El sonido de su celular vibrando sobre la mesa me hizo despertar de mi embobamiento.

Chequé quien llamaba. Era Itachi. Como no quería despertarlo de su profundo sueño, dejé a Sasuke en la sala y me fui al pasillo.

¿Bueno?

¿Quién es?

Soy yo, Sakura, Sasuke está dormido aún.

¿Qué? ¡Despiertalo inmediatamente! ¡Necesito que esté en mi casa de inmediato, tiene una entrevista dentro de una hora!

¡Cierto! Oh…oh…¿qué hago….? Si, si, lo despertaré ahora mismo, g-gracias por avisar.

¡E—espera!-dijo para que no colgara.

¿Si?

Si tu contestaste el celular…y él aún duerme…¿eso significa que…estás en su recamara?-me preguntó de lo más serio.

Inmediatamente me puse nerviosa.

¡Claro que no!

Y le colgué. Pero bueno, ¿cómo explicarle que no habíamos dormido de esa manera…pero qué si habíamos dormido …juntos…? No, el no comprendería. Además, ¿eso a él qué le importaba?

Lo desperté de golpe, y aún medio dormido lo metí en la ducha. Inmediatamente cerré la puerta deslizante y dejé que él se entendiera con el agua, el jabón y la ropa que aún traía puesta.

Como madre despertando a su hijo antes de ir al colegio, me tocó apresurarlo para poder llegar a tiempo a casa de su hermano.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver por primera vez la casa de Itachi, era inmensa, muy lujosa y de ensueño.

¿Cómo es qué un hombre como tu hermano tiene semejante casa? ¿tiene una familia tan grande?-pregunté al entrar.

Itachi es soltero, no ha encontrado mujer que lo aguante, la casa es la de nuestros padres.-dijo aún somnoliento.

¿Y tus padres…?

Eh…ellos fallecieron hace mucho.

Vi como se sombrearon sus ojos al decirlo.

L-lo s-siento mucho.

Descuida, eso fue hace mucho.

El silencio de nuestros pasos por el piso de mármol sólo fue interrumpido por un rugido de su estomago.

Oh…perdón también por eso…no pudimos cenar debido a que yo…

Se sonrojó un poco.

Déjalo, ya almorzaremos más tarde.

Cuando llegamos a la sala ya estaba todo preparado. Cinco camarógrafos y varias…¿reporteras? Llenaban el lugar que de por sí ya era grande.

Itachi lo recibió y le dio instrucciones. Enseguida llegaron tres mujeres y se lo llevaron a una habitación cercana.

El Uchiha mayor luego fue directo a mi.

Me veía con duda.

Han llegado tarde.-me dijo en su perfecto inglés.

Perdón, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

Me ha contado que ahora eres su asistente.

Si.-asentí.

Deberás pasar conmigo para pagarte tus honorarios a partir de mañana, cada quince días.-dijo serio.

E-eh…gracias.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Lo que te voy a decir debió decírtelo mi hermano desde un principio Haruno.

¿De qué se trata?

Para empezar, te aclaro que nunca me gustó mucho la idea de que Saji te halla acogido en su casa, podrían surgir infinidad de problemas con los reporteros.-eso último lo dijo en voz casi inaudible.

L-lo sé.

Debes tener mucho cuidado de que no te vean con él más de la cuenta.

L-lo entiendo.

Y sobre todo, debes evitar que cualquier persona se dé cuenta del lugar donde vive, y por supuesto, de que vives con él.

E-está claro.

Así continuó advirtiéndome de los un y mil peligros que conllevaba ser la asistente del Uchiha, y además, su compañera de cuarto. Sé que detrás de sus palabras de "aviso" había algo más. Me consideraba alguien perjudicial para su hermano, pero no me lo decía directamente, trataba de ser algo educado.

La plática terminó cuando regresó su hermano menor a la sala.

¡Por Dios! ¡Cada día me sorprendía más ese hombre! Cuando pensaba que ya no se podía ver más guapo, me deslumbraba con algo nuevo.

Ahora su look era de un verdadero idol. Tenía ropas extravagantes pero que lo hacían lucir genial. La camisa que llevaba tenía la mitad de botones abiertos lo cual lo hacía lucir en parte sus perfectos pectorales. Vestía en su mayoría de negro, gris y azul. Su cabello estaba peinado de una manera parecida a su personaje del drama, a diferencia que tenía uno que otro mechón ondulado.

Nunca lo había visto tan…maravillosamente espectacular.

Parecía que todas las mujeres del lugar iban a caer desmayadas, pero sin embargo la primer reportera que le tocó entrevistarlo fue muy osada pues se permitió hablarle en un tono que me disgustó. Parecía…que le estaba coqueteando.

En toda la entrevista, no alcancé a distinguir mucho pues hablaban muy rápido. Me di cuenta que me faltaba practicar más. Al poco rato me aburrí y me salí para buscar la cocina. Me moría de hambre.

Recorrí los pasillos hasta que la encontré. Era grande, como la cocina que cualquier ama de casa desearía tener.

Hurgué en el lugar. Descubrí unos cuantos vegetales y los dejé cociendo al vapor. Pero hubo algo en el refrigerador que me llamó la atención.

Una caja de chocolates…

Como me moría de hambre y el desayuno tardaría en estar, saqué dos barras y me comí una.

Verifiqué que lo que estaba en la estufa tardaría un rato y volví a la sala.

Ahí me encontré el pelinegro quien ya había terminado sus entrevistas.

¿Y ahora viene la sesión de fotos?-pregunté mientras le pasaba una botella de agua.

Si, sólo tomará unos minutos comenzar.

Hice una mueca.

¿Y a qué hora vas a almorzar?

Cuando terminemos.

Su estómago volvió a rugir, simplemente se llevó la mano a él, como si así detuviera el sonido.

Me dio tanta ternura verlo sufrir así.

Saqué la barra de chocolate de mi bolso.

Ten, esto te dará un poco de energía.

¿Qué es?

Chocolate.-dije sonriéndole.

¡Oh…no! ¡Chocolate no!-dijo haciéndose hacía atrás.

Vamos, no has comido nada.

Pero es…chocolate.

Con uno que te comas no engordarás.-le reclamé.

¿Era eso? ¿Tanto se cuidaba que ni un simple chocolate se quería comer?

Eh…-se quedó mirando la barra como embobado.

Un momento…nunca lo había visto así….mirando algo como tonto…¡Yo siempre lo miraba así… y él sólo tenía ese tipo de mirada por….un…chocolate!

Qué estúpida me sentí.

E-está bien.

Tomó el chocolate y comenzó a devorarlo.

Se sentó en un rincón al lado mio.

Se veía como un niño pequeño, tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí, casi escondido de todo el mundo, se veía ….feliz.

¡Y yo que pensé que no podía ser más tierno! De verdad, cada día me sorprendía más…¿o era porque ahora lo veía con ojos de amor y ya estaba desvariando?

Cuando terminó volvió donde estaban los demás.

Al ver su primer "pose" creí que moriría, si seguía ahí no soportaría. Volví a la cocina.

***

Sólo me quedaba esperar a que estuviese la sopa para servir todo y esperar a que Sasuke terminara y llegara a comer.

Como había estado sola todo ese tiempo, me asusté cuando lo sentí hablarme al oído.

¡Por poco y tiro la cacerola con la sopa hirviendo!

Estaba atrás de mi, mirando lo que cocinaba por encima de mi hombro. Una de sus manos la tenía en mi espalda. ¡Me producía un tipo de cosquillas ese contacto!

¡Ah!-grité por el susto.

Tranquila…así tendrás la conciencia.

Sólo quería que se moviera. De un momento para otro me había puesto de lo más nerviosa. De milagro podía seguir removiendo la sopa.

¿Y-ya terminaste?-pregunté sin voltearlo a ver.

Si. Ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Pero vaya! Hasta la sala ha llegado el delicioso olor de lo que sea que estés preparando.

Sentí como inmediatamente se me subió el calor a la cabeza. Además me quedé como boba admirando su sonrisa. Era extraño, al principio cuando lo conocí lo único que hacía era comportarse serio, algo amargado y frio. Pero ahora lo tenía detrás de mi mostrándome su más linda sonrisa. Casi cuatro meses fueron necesarios para que por fin mi querido Idol japonés se abriera para mi. La confianza entre ambos había llegado a un punto en que se podría considerar peligrosa, como en aquel momento.

Eh… ya casi está. –dije muy nerviosa, enseguida me moví de lugar para evitarlo.

Me miró extrañado mientras me alejaba.

¿En esta casa donde guardan la pimienta?-pregunté mientras revolvía con cierta desesperación las puertas de la alacena.

Ahí no la vas a encontrar, es donde Itachi guarda…

No terminó su frase pues inmediatamente fijó su atención en mi y la estupidez que había echo.

Yo había abierto la quinta puerta de la alacena que estaba por encima de mis hombros, cuando sólo alcancé a ver una pila de revistas y libros que cayeron sobre mi.

Todo parecía cámara lenta. Vi como un grueso ejemplar iba directo a mi cara. Sólo cerré fuertemente los ojos. De inmediato sentí como algo en mi espalda detenía mi caída al suelo y me sostenía. Yo esperaba el golpe en el rostro, el cual nunca llegó.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Al hacerlo me encontré prácticamente en el suelo, entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Estaba de rodillas, con un brazo alrededor de mi y el otro sujetando el anterior libro.

…ahí es donde Itachi guarda los libros de cocina.-alcanzó a decir algo agitado.

Y bueno, cuando menos me lo espero, recibo ese tipo de cosas por parte de él. Cuando creo que tengo todo controlado y que toda mi gama de sentimientos no puede salir a flote, gracias a alguna acción de él, se hacen presentes. Por Dios, es capaz de hacer que mi corazón lata tan fuerte , tanto que tengo miedo que se pare completamente.

Esa es una de las habilidades de Sasuke, no sólo moverme el piso, sino causar un tremendo terremoto.

Me quedé como tonta mirándolo y tratando de calcular cual era la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros. ¿Diez centímetros? ¿Cinco? No sé, mi cerebro no podía pensar lógicamente en esos momentos aunque lo intentara.

Luego, me encontré con sus ojos. Unos perfectos ojos negros que definitivamente no podría describir en totalidad. Esa mirada era totalmente impredecible, misteriosa pero fuerte, intimidante, que parecía saber todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor con sólo mirar.

Sentía su respiración chocar en mi rostro. Pero…¡vaya, hasta eso era reconfortante!

No podía moverme, me era imposible, se sentía genial estar así junto a él. No podía pensar en otra cosa donde él no fuese el punto de atención.

Sus labios, delineados por la naturaleza, no eran ni carnosos ni delgados. Pero si de un tipo que se antojaba besar a cualquier momento. ¡Ah! ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

Además, ¿por qué no me soltaba o decía algo? Podría haber contado el tiempo que llevábamos así, pero como os he contado, las matemáticas no se relacionaban en esos momentos con la palabra Sasuke.

Mmm.-alguién en la entrada se había aclarado la garganta.

Rápidamente salí de mi trance y voltee la mirada para averiguar quien había llegado.

Era Itachi.

Han abierto "esa" puerta.-dijo muy serio.

Estaba b-busc-cando la p-pimient-ta.-tartamudee.

Como pudimos ambos nos levantamos de entre el montón de libros.

Lo bueno es que Sasuke estaba aquí, ¿no es así?-de nuevo el tono de su voz no me agradó en nada.

Eh…si. Ah…por cierto…¿por qué…ustedes los Uchiha guardan las cosas en el lugar equivocado? Los libros deberían estar en un librero.-sugerí un poco apenada.

¿Un librero? Pero si son libros de "cocina".-se defendió Sasuke.

Hice cara de molestía. No valdría la pena discutir ese tipo de "detalles" que por lo que veía eran sólo de la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke, deberías estar preparándote para el asunto de hoy por la tarde.-habló el mayor.

Mi salvador miró con recelo a su hermano.

Tengo todo preparado, no habrá problema.

¿Has leído ya mis sugerencias?

El Uchiha menor frunció el seño.

Lo he leído Itachi. Aunque es una idea muy estúpida que les responda eso.

Es lo mejor, comprende.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke así de molesto con el hombre que tenía enfrente. Lo miraba con algo de frialdad.

Te veo hoy por la tarde. Ah, y tengan cuidado, por aquí todavía hay reporteros, ¿se imaginan lo que hubiese pasado si en vez de haber llegado los hubiese encontrado alguien inoportuno en…"esa" situación?

Inmediatamente me volvieron los nervios. Era verdad, hacía poco se había terminado la sesión de fotos y no mucho también de las entrevistas, así que por ahí todavía podría andar algún reportero.

No pasaba nada fuera de lo normal.-objetó mi compañero de piso.

Pues el rubor en las mejillas de Haruno dice todo lo contrario.-dijo por último antes de darse la vuelta y largarse, dejándome congelada en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada.

Ese comentario había sido totalmente inesperado. Si antes estaba roja, ahora prácticamente se me salía la sangre por los poros. Mis piernas no respondían, quería salir huyendo de ahí, o por lo menos aventarle algo a la cara a Itachi por decir esas barbaridades, pero no tenía ni el más mínimo valor para salir tras él.

Si algo debía yo procurar, debido a mi ya muy conocida situación, era no mencionarle nada sobre lo que sentía a Sasuke. ¿Por qué rayos su hermano había dicho aquello?

Ok, ok, quizás no fue para tanto, pero, el miedo a que mis sentimientos fueran descubiertos era enorme. ¿Qué ganaba yo con decirle que me gustaba? Bueno, sin ser tan exagerada, ¿qué ganaba yo si él se daba cuenta de que causaba no sólo ese sonrojo, sino muchas cosas maravillosas en mí? Me daba un poco de pena de mi misma, estando como en ese entonces, sólo podía guardar ese tipo de sentimientos para mi, para así cuando regresara a América poder olvidarme de que lo conocí más fácilmente.

Volteó a verme con dulzura. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él. Vaya, cada día me sorprendía aún más.

Desvié la mirada totalmente apenada. Ese tipo de cosas que hacía él me hacían embobarme mucho más.

¿A qué hora vamos a comer?-preguntó en un tono suave.

***

¿Por qué te has enojado tanto con Itachi hace rato?

No me he enojado.-respondió tajante mientras conducía su auto, de regreso a casa.

Claro que lo has hecho. Parecen llevarse siempre bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ocasiones, como ocurrió hoy, pareciera que tienes como hermano a tu enemigo.

Sa-ku-ra…no deberías meterte en asuntos donde no te pido tu opinión.

¡Uh…! Perdón.-me disculpé.

En verdad estaba curiosa de saber por qué Sasuke había reaccionado de ese modo con el otro Uchiha mientras estábamos en su casa.

Me quedé mirándolo, impaciente de escuchar algo más, pero el tenía cara de "no hablaré ni una palabra más".

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo miraba insistentemente.

El semáforo marcó en rojo.

¿Te he dicho que puedes llegar a ser muy molesta?-me dijo algo fastidiado.

Si, algunas veces.-dije ofendida.

¡Ah! ¿Quieres saberlo? Sé que si no te digo algo no me vas a seguir insistiendo.

Sonreí, había conseguido que me dijera algo. Pero… se encontraba más alterado que de costumbre, sé que no le gustaba el tráfico, pero, ¿se había enojado así por mi insistencia?

Lo que pasa es que…Itachi, a veces no se comporta como un hermano, sino que toma para sí todos los malditos intereses de un manager….

Bueno, eso que había dicho ya lo sospechaba, también a mi me había sorprendido descubrir que su hermano podía ser un arma de dos filos, un simpático hermano mayor, y un frio y calculador manager.

…Sakura.-dijo mi nombre aún más alterado.

¿Si?

Baja la cabeza inmediatamente, ¡ ponte algo encima de ese cabello chicle!-me gritó.

No entendía nada de lo que decía.

¡Sakura! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

¿Pero por qué?-pregunté extrañada.

¡Nos vienen persiguiendo!

…CONTINUARÁ.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas del capítulo:**

Perdón!!!!!!!!!11

T_T Tengo tantas cosas por las que pedir disculpas, pero la mejor manera de hacerlo es publicando un nuevo capi.

Espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Me refiero más que nada a la trama.

Espero que no se haga muy tedioso el sig. capi, pues es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Nota: ¡Necesito que me dejen rw, para así saber cuanta gente quiere que continue!!!!!!!1

**Capítulo 14**

CAPITULO XIII. UN LINDO, INTERESANTE PERO DESCONOCIDO MUNDO.

Si ahora alguien me preguntara sobre cual fue la peor parte de vivir con Sasuke, podría decir que fue tener su presencia tanto cerca como lejos. Pero, si de cosas malas hablamos, cosas frustrantes y tediosas, dejando a un lado el hecho de que yo considero "peor" el haber sido víctima de él y su encanto, la verdad lo "peor" vino después de aquella visita a la casa Uchiha. Mi papel como asistente había pasado a otro nivel después de eso, pues me convertiría en una cómplice y casi en su guardaespaldas. Mi preocupación por él aumentaría a tal punto, que me hizo daño. Exacto, me hacía daño a mi misma por quererlo….

...En ese entonces, mi única frase era, "el amor duele".

- …Sakura.-dijo mi nombre aún más alterado.

- ¿Si?

- Baja la cabeza inmediatamente, ¡ ponte algo encima de ese cabello chicle!-me gritó.

No entendía nada de lo que decía.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

- ¿Pero por qué?-pregunté extrañada.

- ¡Nos vienen persiguiendo!

Giré la mirada hacía atrás, lo único que veía eran más autos.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Baja la cabeza!-gritó aún más fuerte, imponiendo mando en su voz.

Hice lo que me dijo, tomé su saco y me cubrí con él.

- ¿Quién nos persigue?

Supuse que el semáforo había cambiado a verde cuando aceleró el automóvil inesperadamente.

Conducía tan rápido que me dio cierto miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede?-insisiti.

- ¡Son ellos! Desde que salimos de casa de mis padres nos han seguido…

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¡Ah..Sakura…! ¿a quién más le va a importar seguirme y saber sobre mi?

Por mucho tiempo había vivido con ese temor, sólo que hasta ahora no se me había presentado ninguna señal de amenaza.

- ….¿Reporteros?

- Paparazzi para ser exactos, lo cual son peores.

Sentí como dio vuelta y mi cuerpo fue a parar contra la puerta. Manejaba como endemoniado.

- ¡Ten cuidado!-le espeté.

En la posición que estaba no lo veía, pero me di bien cuenta cuando desesperado tomó su celular.

- ¡Ikitome! ¡Te necesito ya!-lo escuché hablar.

…Un simple segundo de silencio.

- Me han seguido desde que salí de con Itachi.

Tenía que sujetarme fuertemente de donde pudiera, la velocidad a la que íbamos era tremenda.

- Ten todo preparado, nos vemos en Hiyuku. Ah…y la chica está conmigo.

Supuse que luego colgó por su silencio. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus repentinas exhalaciones debido a su desesperación.

- Vas muy rápido….

- Tengo que quitármelos de encima…por lo visto son dos autos…¡Vaya….estos tipos no se dan por vencidos nunca!

Me voltee un poco y lo vi de reojo.

- ¡Mantén la cabeza abajo! ¡Te pueden ver!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Sakura! Si me ven con alguien en el auto, no importa que yo diga que eres mi asistente, ellos se las arreglarán para hacer un escándalo.

¿Eso era? ¿Lo estaba poniendo en peligro con el simple hecho de estar junto a él?

- Perdón.-me disculpé y enseguida me hice bolita sobre el asiento, tanto que casi mi cuerpo quedaba fuera, sobre la cavidad del asiento izquierdo.

Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, la cosa podría llegar a estar peor si algún reportero me veía.

El auto se detuvo.

Lo escuché dejar caer sus manos fuertemente sobre el volante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es increíble! ¿Planean seguirme hasta la casa? ¡Por mucho tiempo me les he librado…hoy no va a ser el día que me ganen!-gritó furioso.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

- Semaforo.

Enseguida y nos comenzamos a mover de nuevo, sentí como girábamos continuamente por las calles.

Por tercera vez nos detuvimos.

- Baja inmediatamente, no te quites el saco.-me dijo de lo más serio.

Hice caso a sus palabras. Increiblemente, cuando bajé el ya estaba frente a mi.

Me rodeó con un brazo e hizo que me agachara un poco, corrimos unos ocho metros hacía una puerta de lo que supongo era un estacionamiento subterraneo.

Detrás de nosotros a lo lejos escuché ruidos autos arrivando al lugar.

Traspasamos la puerta y seguimos por un largo pasillo, al fondo había un elevador.

Cuando llegamos dentro, para mi sorpresa había un hombre adentro, como de unos cuarenta años, al cual Sasuke se dirigió.

Agudicé el oído pues se comunicaron en japonés.

- ¿Lo tienes Ikitome?

- Aquí está señor Uchiha.-respondió el tipo extendiéndole una bolsa.

Estabamos en un centro comercial. Rodeados de gente. Cada vez que pasábamos a una bolita de chicas adolescentes ambos nos poníamos nerviosos y tratábamos de esquivarlas.

Pasar desapercibidos, él me había dicho eso.

Pero…¿por qué rayos nos había traído a un centro comercial donde abundan las chicas que bien podrían ser sus fans?

Ok, en resumen…teníamos a …no sé…¿Cuántas mujeres podían haber en un centro comercial de esa magnitud? Supongo que decenas. Agregando que un grupo de paparazzi locos venía tras nosotros, ¿qué rayos íbamos a hacer?

Recordé mi primer "cita" con Naruto, al hacerlo sentí escalosfrios. Chicas emocionadas por ver a su Idol favorito podía ser algo peligroso. Rezaba a Dios por que nadie nos reconociera.

- Saldremos por la entrada principal, ahí cogemos un taxi.-lo escuché susurrándome al oído.

Ikitome nos había proporcionado ropas, una chamarra azul para mi y una café para él, ambas con gorro. Me había llevado una peluca. Ahora mismo mi pelo era negro, largo y con flequillo. Él por su parte llevaba una peluca castaña, con un cabello que le llegaba a los hombros. Lentes –supongo que para ocultar sus hermosos ojos negros-, y su típico gorro.

Caminábamos rápido pero no en exceso, no queríamos parecer una pareja que iba huyendo.

- ¿Nos han alcanzado a ver?

- Si, al salir de la casa. Pero por lo menos ahora podremos llegar al departamento tranquilamente sin que descubran donde vivo.

- ¿Qué podría suceder si me han visto?

- No mucho, las reporteras que me entrevistaron en casa de Itachi se dieron muy bien cuenta que sólo eras mi asistente. Pero esos tipos que nos seguían no tenían nada que ver con las otras. Aunque no creo que pasé más allá cuando se enteren que sólo trabajas para mi.

Suspire aliviada, no había sido como yo lo imaginaba.

Como pudimos salimos del lugar y llegamos al departamento, aunque ya algo tarde. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que mejor pedimos algo de comida del restaurante de Komura-san.

Ese día había sido muy ajetreado. Estaba tan cansada que no podía ni con mi espíritu. Hasta las ansias por sólo observar a Sasuke cuando hacía ejercicio se me quitaron.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener todavía energía?-me quejé mientras cambiaba los canales en la televisión, exhausta sobre el sillón.

- Ya es costumbre.

- Mmm.-bufé.

Pero bueno, como ya os he dicho miles de veces, la mala suerte me acompaña…

Mientras cambiaba canal tras canal, entre la presentación extraña que se formaba con las imágenes de cada señal, hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

Regresé con el control remoto al canal donde había visto esa extraña imagen.

De espaldas, cubierta con un saco, y abrigada por el brazo de Sasuke, aparecía yo.

- ¡Ah!-solté un grito de asombro. Por poco y me caigo del sillón.- ¡Soy yo!

El pelinegro no terminó su lagartija número ciento cuarenta y tres. También se quedó estupefacto mirando a la pantalla.

- La hemos cag…-lo siguiente lo dijo en voz baja.

Una presentadora de un programa de espectáculos, el cual ya había visto antes con anterioridad, presentaba la nota del día.

"…-es así como los rumores se hacen ciertos. Tras haber comenzado la filmación del nuevo drama de Uchiha Saji, Uzumaki-san y la bellísima Kai-chan, por fin podemos ver que todo era cierto…."

"….la semana pasada les dimos la primicia de que algo se cocinaba entre Saji y Kai-chan, pero obviamente ambos lo negaban, incluso después de haberlos encontrado muy juntitos en las filmaciones…"

"…la compañía a la que ambos pertenecen, Zenka Entreteinment , había dado un comunicado de prensa donde negaban la situación…"

" ….Al parecer en el nuevo drama, Koi no Game, se ha sembrado el amor entre dos de sus protagonistas…"

"…Y para más pruebas, tenemos las fotografías que se les han tomado hoy, mientras huían de nuestras cámaras.."

No sabía que decir. ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? No podía haber cosa más ridícula. ¡Me habían confundido con Kai! Y lo peor era que le estaban inventando un romance a Sasuke.

Ahora mi mala suerte había alcanzado a los aquellos que me rodeaban.

Moví robóticamente la cabeza hacía él, esperando ver sus reacciones.

Al minuto, su celular sonó, sin darme oportunidad de decir palabra.

- ¿Si?

…¡Claro que no!-dijo molesto.

…¡Lo sé!...

…Encargate de eso como siempre lo haces…

…Es absurdo, bórrate de una vez esa idea de la cabeza…

...¡No!..He llamado a Ikitome….

…Tan sólo diles cualquier cosa…

Súbitamente colgó.

- ¿Era Itachi?

La respuesta en sus ojos se vio claramente.

Ahora si no quería abrir la boca, la situación estaba muy mal como para ponerla peor.

Esa misma noche no pude conciliar el sueño. Sólo hasta llegada la madrugada pude dormir algo, pero no fue para nada un sueño tranquilo. Esa nueva "desesperación" se había apoderado de mi.

Todo se resumía en una palabra, problemas.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con muy poca energía. Mi nuevo ritmo de vida era frustrante. Pasé de ser una simple compañera de piso a la asistente de uno de los idols más famosos de Japón.

Como zombie salí de mi cuarto y fui rumbo al baño. Ni siquiera miraba por dónde caminaba. Torpemente me desnudé y me metí a la ducha.

Apenas había abierto los ojos cuando sentí que el agua caliente golpeteaba mi rostro, haciéndome abrirlos por completo para darme cuenta que _YO no había abierto la llave._

¿Tan tonta puedo llegar a ser? ¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió hacer eso?

Pude bien haber gritado, sólo que aún no despertaba totalmente, estaba falta de energías.

Tal como la mejor obra de arte, o la visión más perfecta, o el sueño más imposible, lo que veían mis ojos había sido lo más descabellado que había visto de _El._

Había cometido la gran estupidez de no darme cuenta que la ducha ya estaba siendo ocupada por alguien más cuando entré.

Sasuke estaba totalmente empapado. Su cabello azabache se pegaba a su piel y caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, dejando fluir el agua.

Su piel marmórea lucía realmente apetecible llena de gotitas de agua.

No pude mirarlo a la cara, pues mis ojos se fueron directo a "aquello" más abajo.

OK. Hasta hacía pocos minutos antes lo poco o mucho que había visto de su cuerpo me había echo pensar que era "perfecto". Hoy me teoría se reafirmaba y lo ponía más allá del límite de la perfección.

Completamente ruborizada me hice hacía atrás.

Inesperadamente él me siguió y se acercó más de lo debido.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy peculiar, sin mencionar la sonrisa en su rostro con cierta malicia.

Me arrinconó contra la pared.

Mi corazón por poco y se me salía por la boca, pues no podía decir palabra.

- ¿Qué rayos haces metiéndote en la ducha?-preguntó suavemente.

¡Por Dios, no podía responder! Tenía los bellos erizados, más que nada por dos cosas, una, se estaba acercando demasiado, y segundo, no me gustaba su mirada.

Colocó una mano a mi costado, a un lado de mi cabeza.

- Además, estas …desnuda.

¿Qué había dicho?

"Oh no, ¡rayos!"-fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. Por mirarlo a él no me acordaba que yo también estaba sin ropa.

Luego me llegó la vergüenza y traté de taparme inútilmente con las manos. Yo me deleitaba de un tipo como él, pero ser yo la que no iba vestida, era otra cosa.

Repentinamente se echó hacía atrás.

Lo miré de reojo.

Estuvo por unos cinco segundos que me parecieron eternos parado ahí frente a mi.

Luego de la nada soltó un golpe contra la pared un poco más delante de donde yo estaba, no fuerte pero muy notorio.

Me dio la espalda y tomó dos toallas, inmediatamente me aventó una y el se tapó con otra.

Reaccioné torpemente y casi no la cacho.

- Aunque aún andes medio dormida deberías tener cuidado.

No me moví del lugar en el que estaba. Mil cosas se me pasaban por la mente, además de salir corriendo, sentimiento que se calmó cuando él salió del baño.

¡Ah! Ni siquiera podía aceptar todo lo que había sucedido, ¡era demasiado para mi!

Algo nuevo había aprendido de esa experiencia: Podría pasármela siempre pareciendo pervertida, pensando cosas pervertidas, o algo así, pero había descubierto que llevarlo a cabo no se me daba para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón no podía pensar en él como en el principio, cuando sólo veía lo sexy que era? Pues resulta que ahora había algo más, algo que yo misma había creado y que ahora cambiaba todo mi panorama. Lo amaba, ya no era solamente pensar en sexualidad, sino en algo más…amor.

Si antes hubiese tenido una situación así, mi mente estaría divagando en otras cosas. Pero ahora, debido a la reacción de él estaba demasiado confundida, además de decepcionada. Cualquier otro hombre en su situación hubiese "aprovechado". ¿Eso significaba que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención como mujer? Vaya, ahora si me sentía mal. Rápidamente se me fue el calor de la cabeza para dar cabida a la depresión.

Mientras me bañaba, me hacía una sola pregunta, no podía pensar en nada más. ¿Qué rayos hacía yo ahí? Se supone que en América me estaba esperando _mi vida _ para poder continuar con ella. En ese país estaba mi familia, Susan, mi mejor amiga, mis compañeros de trabajo, y mucha gente más, todos aquellos a los que se supone eran parte de mi vida.

Ahora estaba metida en un lugar donde no pertenecía.

Era una locura haberme enamorado, y mucho peor haber tenido ….esperanza, si, por más estúpido que parezca, unos minutos antes cuando se me acercó se creó en mi algo llamado esperanza...

…Qué tonto.

No pude mirarlo después a la cara. Pensaba que si lo hacía, si volvía a caer en la pozo profundo de sus ojos negros, no podría salir fácilmente. Aunque también tenida miedo de que mis sentimientos afloraran y que me pusiese a llorar como aquel día en que evitó que me fuera de su departamento. No, en el poco tiempo que me quedaba no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de lo mal o bien que me ponía su sola presencia.

El no dijo ni una sola palabra, creo que apoyando a mejorar nuestra situación.

La tarde de ese día Itachi se presentó en el set de filmación.

- Te has vuelto a meter en una buena Saji.-dijo enojado y cruzando los brazos.

- Terminarán olvidándose de lo que pasó, como siempre sucede.-contestó el con fastidio.

Voltee a ver al mayor, apenas iba a abrir la boca, para disculparme, después de todo yo había sido la culpable de que creyeran que Sasuke y Kia tenían algo, pero inmediatamente él me calló.

- No vayas a decir "perdón". Las cosas están echas, ahora sólo queda tratar de arreglarlas. Me han llamado de la producción para ayudarles a resolver el problema de tu seguridad. Allá afuera hay un sinfín de reporteros esperando a poder tomar una imagen tuya o de Kai, entrevistarte o simplemente acosarte para obtener de ustedes cualquier cosa.

Sasuke palideció.

Saqué una botella de agua de mi mochila y se la aproximé.

- Gracias Haruno.

Nuevamente había evitado verme, por lo visto también él se sentía incomodo.

- Pareciera que no te interesa en lo más mínimo. ¿Sabes que sucedería si la agencia se molesta nuevamente con un asunto tuyo verdad?

El menor lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya te dije, pronto se les olvidará, además no hay manera de que consigan algo más de "información". Yo no tengo nada que ver con Kai, la vez que la llevé a su casa bastó para que se armara todo este jaleo, pero no volverá a suceder.-aceptó severamente mi salvador.

- Lo único bueno es que ya no tendrás más escenas con Kai, me alegró saberlo cuando Hyuga me lo comunicó. Aunque con este escandalo él sería uno de los más beneficiados, daría publicidad al drama cuando se estrene.

- Al diablo con la publicidad.

Itachi simplemente frunció el seño, igual de enojado que él otro. En silencio se retiró del camerino, dejándonos entre nuestra incomoda soledad.

- ¿Por qué no tendrás más escenas con Kai?-le pregunté tratando de cambiar el ambiente con algo de charla.

Esta vez tampoco me miró cuando hablaba.

- El final del drama ha cambiado rotundamente, parece que el Dobe se quedará con la chica.

- ¿No te molesta que te dezplace y se quede la protagonista?

En momentos como ese sólo decía cosas sin pensar, estaba nerviosa.

- La verdad no interesa ya lo que hagan, Neji me ha entregado la parte final del libreto y por lo visto traerán a una nueva actriz que hará par conmigo.

- Mmm.

Mi único tema de conversación había llegado a su fin. Bueno…no le había dicho aún todo lo que quería comunicarle…

- Sasuke.-lo llamé casi en susurro.

- ¿Si?-me estaba dando la espalda, sin mirarme otra vez.

- Hace dos semanas fui a la embajada, ¿lo sabías?

- Si. ¿Qué te dijeron?

Ok, no debí haber mencionado ese tema para llenar el hueco de la situación. Había metido la pata con esa última frase también.

Bueno, últimamente mi mundo no funcionaba muy bien debido a lo que me sucedía y sentía. Parecía estar rota, descompuesta debido a él.

- Oh, no, nada, me pusieron trabas nuevamente.-mentí.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, antes de salir a seguir con una escena.

- Sakura.

- ¿Si?

- No tienes por qué comportarte de esa manera. Hay que…hay que tratar de olvidar lo que pasó. Hagamos de cuenta que…que no pasó nada. ¿Ok?-habló tan bajo que apenas lo alcancé a escuchar.

Salió y me dejó ahí con el corazón a punto de partirse en dos.

Me sentía fatal, aunque agradecía que me dijera esas palabras pues me ayudaría a controlarme un poco, no sé por qué razón me sentía aún peor.

Su ignorancia, creo, su total ignorancia sobre lo que yo sentía, debido a que trataba de ocultarlo me estaba haciendo daño.

Mientras filmaba me quedé sentada en una silla, lejos, en un rincón donde sólo veía pasar y venir gente. El mundo se movía mientras yo estaba ahí deprimiéndome.

Sin esperarlo, Naruto llegó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Se veía un poco demacrado, aunque aún conservaba aquella luz característica de él, lo podía ver algo apagado.

Y entonces volví a recordar todo. Su declaración, el beso mal planeado, todo.

En las últimas semanas lo había estado evitando. Ponía como pretexto siempre mi trabajo como asistente y lo dejaba hablando solo. Sé que me estaba comportando algo grosera, pero no quería preocuparme de una cosa más. Aunque creo que ya se había hartado de ser ignorado.

Lo sé, Naruto era _el chico_ pues cumplía con todas mis características para el hombre perfecto. Sumándole a eso que le gustaba, ah, y también que era un idol, ¿qué más quería yo? Si, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta..

- Eh..si, t-todo bien.-mentí.

Arrastró una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hace días que quiero hablar contigo.

Oh, no…¿acaso quería hablar otra vez sobre nosotros? Me daba mucha vergüenza recordar que lo "utilicé" cuando ví a Sasuke con Kai.

- ¿En serio?-pregunté nerviosa.

Me miró titubeante. Luego de un par de minutos por fin soltó palabra.

- Había estado esperando a que pasara un tiempo y así reflexionarás sobre lo que te dije. He tratado de no ofuscarte con lo que te dije, pero, Sakura, supongo que ya es tiempo…

- Naruto-kun, yo….

- Sakura-chan, no sé si me puedas responder ahora mismo, pero sólo te digo una cosa. Ya he esperado demasiado a que tu digas algo, así que de ahora en adelante voy a ir contigo en serio. Desde hoy verás que lo que siento por ti es de verdad y ya no dudaré más.

Lo había dicho tan claro, pero yo no terminaba de entenderlo.

- No sé que decir.

Se acercó a mi rostro de tal manera que me incomodó. Si hubiese hecho eso antes posiblemente hubiera caído desmayada por su "brillo".

- Desde este preciso momento, no me importará nada más que tu. Pensé que te sería de ayuda un tiempo para asimilarlo, así que ese tiempo ha terminado. Sakura-chan, me gustas, y me gusta demasiado.

Vaya, curiosidades de la vida. Por un lado estaba Sasuke, igual de lindo pero con problemas existenciales y que por cierto ni me pelaba, en el otro extremo estaba Naruto, con su simpatía y alegría me decía que le gustaba, y a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, mi corazón prefería al primero.

- Haruno, deja de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo, necesito tu ayuda.-escuché decir a la voz de Sasuke frente a nosotros.

Estaba ahí cruzado de brazos, con la mirada neutral. Posiblemente estaba enfadado, desde que había comenzado a filmar el drama se había estado quejando de Naruto.

- Ahora mismo voy.

Me separé del rubio como un rayo y seguí a Sasuke.

- Recuerda lo que acabo de decirte.-me dijo antes de que me fuera.

¿Ir en serio? Se me revolvía la cabeza con todo aquello.

- Lee esto.-me ordenó con voz autoritaria ya en su camerino.

- ¿Qué?-pregunté curiosa.

- Sólo leelo. ¿O no puedes?-el tono de sus palabras denotaba enojo y a la vez burla.

Lo miré con fastidio. ¿Y esa nueva actitud de dónde la había sacado?

- Como quieras.-respondí restándole importancia a sus palabras.

Era el guión de las próximas escenas que grabaría. No puedo decir que era aburrido ayudarle en eso, podía darme cuenta que los días intensos de estudio del idioma estaban dando frutos. Además simplemente tenía que leer. Pan comido.

Me disgustó la manera en que me había hablado, así que no estuve en paz con su presencia durante un tiempo. ¿Qué m osca le había picado?

Lo miraba de reojo mientras trataba de decir sus diálogos, pero pronto dejé de verlo pues lo que estaba leyendo me absorbió.

Por fin estaba en mis manos el final de lo que sería el nuevo drama. Aún no se estrenaba, pero yo podía presumir que ya conocía como terminaría la trama.

Seré breve. La trama es sobre una chica, Kia, la cual tras estar profundamente enamorada de su prometido, Sasuke, éste muere en un accidente automovilístico en algún lugar extraño. Luego se sume en una terrible depresión por haber perdido al amor de su vida. Durante su luto Naruto la conoce y se enamora de ella. El rubio trata de sacarla de su mundo de sombra y recuerdos, ella poco a poco regresa a la normalidad. Pero cuando se creía que se quedaría con el ojiazul, aparece de nuevo Sasuke pues no había muerto en realidad en el accidente. Kia se ve entre la espada y la pared, pues no sabe a que chico elegir, su antiguo o nuevo amor.

Y en el nuevo libreto, se señala la aparición de una nueva chica que vendrá a reconfortar al personaje del pelinegro, después de que Kia lo mande a freír espárragos.

Bueno, estaba concentradísima cuando una voz a mis espaldas me provocó escalofríos. Su voz era fuerte y algo temible, como siempre, sólo que me hablaba en japonés.

- Vaya Haruno, no lo haces tan mal.-se burló Neji.

Me giré sobre mi asiento para verlo mejor.

Ahí estaba sobre el marco de la puerta mirándome muy serio y pensativo.

- Es su trabajo como asistente.-bufó Sasuke por la interrupción.

- ¿Haruno?

- ¿Si?

- Sígueme.-dijo con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Eh?

Al no saber de que iba la cosa me quedé pasmada.

- La necesito aquí.-hablo Sasuke igual de desconcertado que yo.

- Vamos, sólo te la pido prestada unos minutos.-se había movido de la entrada del camerino y había comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor de mi.

¿Qué rayos quería ese ogro conmigo?

- Saji.-se dirigió al pelinegro.

Tras un minuto, Sasuke respondió.

- Como quieras.

Voltee a mirarlo indignada. Al parecer no le interesaba saber para que rayos me quería el "director".

Me llevó prácticamente a rastras hacía otro camerino no muy lejos de ahí, de echo era el que estaba a un lado de el de Kia.

Pasé al costado de la chica, la cual me dedicó una mirada despectiva. La ignoré.

- Prueba con ella.-Neji se dirigió a una chica de lentes sentada en una esquina del lugar.

- ¿Qué rayos?-pregunté exaltada.

- No te preocupes, sólo quiero ver cómo te quedaría el _disfraz._-habló nuevamente con esa tono malévolo que no me gustaba para nada.

La chica de lentes parecía un pulpo. Hacía tantas cosas a la vez que me mareaba. Me trató como si yo fuese una simple marioneta.

Al poco rato me di cuenta que no podría hacer nada para negarme pues la chica no atendía a mis súplicas.

- ¡Pero que diablos me haces!-le reclamé mientras jalaba mi pelo con el peine.

He de aclarar que yo nunca me había considerado una chica muy atractiva. Nada más allá de la normalidad. De echo, en mi la única característica especial que alguien podía encontrar era el tono de mi cabello.

Apenas media uno setenta y dos, me había considerado alta, pero luego de conocer los uno ochenta y pico de Sasuke había pasado a parecer algo enana. No podía presumir mucho de mi figura, era algo delgada, pero sin chiste a pesar de mis caderas y mi buen busto. Mi piel no era tan blanca como la de algún occidental debido a mi mezcla de razas. Mis ojos verdes en ocasiones parecían sin luz. Pero bueno, hacía mucho que me había dado por vencida con eso de estar despampanante, y había optado por seguir con esa "normalidad".

Jeans, una simple blusa y mis maravillosos convers eran mis ropas de diario.

¿Por qué menciona esto? Porque definitivamente el contraste era enorme. La chica que llegó a Japón siendo medio otaku y una total despistada no era nada a comparación con lo que tenía frente al espejo cuando la chica de lentes terminó.

Me quedé en shock.

No sabía que pensar, sólo veía a la persona frente a mi. ¿Quién era?

Parecía un juego, uno macabro.

La chica salió me jaló hacía la salida. Apenas supe cómo rayos conseguí mover los pies.

Afuera estaba Neji, quien al momento de escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse giró su mirada hacia nosotras.

El ojiperla me miró con sorpresa y una sonrisa que decía "lo he conseguido".

No pude evitar bajar la mirada. Era presa de los maléficos planes del "director" y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello, sólo sabía que nada de eso iba para un buen rumbo.

- Funcionará por el momento.-dijo Neji.

- ¿Qué funcionará?-escuché preguntar a la voz de Sasuke, la cual provenía detrás del ojiperla.

El chico se movió para dejar que Sasuke me viera.

- Ella, ella será nuestra improvisada Akira.

Al percatarme de la presencia de Sasuke elevé los ojos hacía él.

Sus penetrantes ojos negros me observaban. Me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Primero parecía extrañado, luego pude notar un brillo muy característico en sus ojos.

Luego no me miraba, me "escaneaba" por completo.

Y claro, no me ruboricé ante aquel gesto, era demasiado para mi, tanto que sentí como si la cabeza me fuese a explotar debido a lo roja que estaba.

Y luego vino lo peor.

Otra nueva mirada. Una que nunca había visto, llena de diversión. Comprendí lo que él pensaba en esos momentos mientras clavaba su mirada en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Lo entendí, porque recordé el libreto.

Akira, era la chica que "reconfortaba " al personaje de Sasuke en el drama.

Akira era la mujer que en varias escenas lo besaría apasionadamente.

Akira era con quien el personaje de Sasuke terminaría.

Y Neji me iba a obligar a hacer todo eso, lo sabía.

Mientras me revolvía entre la exitación de tener la atención del pelinegro, mi enojo con Neji, mi sorpresa por saber como me veía, y el millón de dudas de lo que pasaría desde ese momento, nuevamente volví a ver a esa nueva chica.

A unos metros de mi había otro espejo. Me quede como boba mirando mi reflejo.

Aquella chica no era yo, era Akira.

Llevaba un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo color negro. Un escote el cual yo nunca me permitiría llevar. Las zapatillas me hacía lucir unos cuantos centímetros más alta, más esbelta. La peluca rubia de pelo largo, el cual me llegaba por debajo de los pechos combinaba a la perfección con mis ojos verdes. El maquillaje ligero y el lindo gloss en mis labios terminaban dando el toque final.

¿Así que esa era la manera en que yo podía lucir?

No sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía quejarme con Neji.

Para esas alturas no sabía que Akira me llevaría a otro nivel. Más preocupaciones y en un futuro nuevas emociones.

Ese fue el día que dejé de ser simplemente la conductora de radio, y entré a ese nuevo mundo, para bien o para mal.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

El sig. capi es el que más he estado esperando. No se arrepentiran de leerlo. Ya dejaré por fin las dudas y os daré nuevas preocupaciones a los personajes, pero la trama tendrá un punto importante en el capi 15.

RW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORFA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dependiendo del numero de rw, decidiré si subir la sig parte.

Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!! Me hacen muy feliz con ello!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Jajajajajaj!!! XD

No sé si ustedes se han dado cuenta de mis garrafales errores …0//0 …Aunque en realidad espero que no.

Hace rato estaba haciendo una "compilación" de detalles para el sig. Capi, cuando me di cuenta que le cambié el nombre a la protagonista del drama donde participa Sasuke. Al principio la llamé Kai y luego Kia. ¿Se nota mucho? Eh…bueno, al fin y al cabo son las mismas tres letras XD. Gomen!!!! ,!!!! Soy una escritora muy despistada!!!!!!!

Y sobre el capi…**SEAN FELICES!!!** Hoy sólo he dormido cuatro horas para poder traerles la catorceava entrega de este fanfic….

De echo en estos momentos me estoy **muriendo de sueño**…pero como andaba inspirada creí que valdría la pena.

El día de mañana cuando ustedes estén leyendo esto yo estaré cabeceando y deseando horriblemente irme a **dormir t**emprano.

Pero, pz para k vean que las estimo, me he apresurado….de echo este capi pude haberlo dividido en dos….Es increíblemente largo, **pero no se arrepentirán para nada de leerlo, créanme, prometo que les encantará.**

Espero que les guste igual que a mi.

Nota: CUANDO VEAN LO SIGUIENTE ES SEÑAL DE LEMON…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

(Perdón, no se me ocurrió nada más creativo)

Pero bueno chicas, si son algo peques, cuando vean esa línea paren de leer, y busquen por favor la segunda línea de "cierre".

Nota2: mi consideración de lemon es hablar sobre cosas más explicitas, espero que toleren las partes de lime(más light), pero ojo, no menciono nada más allá…

**Y PORFA, SI LES HA GUSTADO LAS ULTIMAS DOS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE CASI CASI EQUIVALEN A CUATRO CAPIS NORMALES…PORFA….(no es chantaje T_T) PORFA….SI LES GUSTÓ O QUIEREN DECIR GRACIAS…PORFA… D E J E N R W !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Arigato gozaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

AH…me estoy muriendo de sueño… x_x--¡!!!!!!!

¿QUE OS PARECIÓ?

XD

VAMOS, NO LES TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO EL DEJAR UN RW!!!!

NUEVAMENTE Y COMO SIEMPRE, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!

Y como ya he escrito mucho por dos días, y la siguiente y la siguiente semanas son de exámenes, no escribiré por un tiempecito…creo…a menos que tenga un chance por esos días del 9 de mayo por el puente.

Hasta luego.

CAPITULO XIV. MI LINDO COMPAÑERO DE PISO

En los meses que llevaba viviendo a su lado, me había pasado de todo. Habíamos pasado muchas cosas, pero algo de lo que más recordaba eran aquellos momentos en los que él hacía que mi corazón latiera al máximo. Ya fuese una simple sonrisa de él, una pose o mirada sensual, aunque fuese o no para mi, hasta el primer beso, todo cuando recordaba estaba mezclado con el rubor en mi rostro, había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles que ya no creía que pudiese mi piel adaptar su tono claro nunca más.

Me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Parecía que mi corazón estaba a nada de salirse por mi boca pues casi lo tenía atorado en la garganta.

Lo que halla sido y que lo llevó a mirarme así, no me importaba, sólo estaba más que feliz de por fin y por primera vez me mirara, quizás como mujer, no sé yo, aunque en sus ojos se atisbaba un brillo que indicaba que lo que veía le gustaba.

Mientras Neji seguía inspeccionando. mi vestuario desde cada perspectiva que encontraba, Naruto apareció.

Sólo me di cuenta que el chico había llegado a la escena pues el Hyuoga le habló.

¿Qué te parece Uzumaki? Queda bien, ¿verdad?

Ok, si la reacción de Sasuke fue de sorpresa, la del rubio era como una explosión masiva.

Se quedó a dos metros de mi con la boca casi abierta, mirándome. Lo admito, esas miradas elevaban mi autoestima.

¿Sa…Sakura-chan?-preguntó tartamudeando.

Admití con la cabeza.

Luego, igual que su amigo el pelinegro, se quedó embobado y recorriendo con sus ojos cada parte de mi.

Más rojo en mi rostro.

Súbitamente Sasuke se acercó y me jaló del brazo.

Basta de estar perdiendo el tiempo, hay algo que quiero que hagas.-me dijo con un tono de voz carente de emoción.

Espera Saji, me temo que no puedes llevártela.-reclamó Neji.

Es mi asistente.-aclaró algo ronco.

Lo sé, pero si quieres seguir trabajando los próximos diez días y recibir tu paga, debes dejarme a Haruno.

¿Qué intentas hacer con Sakura-chan?-se metió Naruto en la discusión.

¿No han escuchado bien? Será nuestra nueva Akira. Le faltan muchas cosas para que la pueda considerar una _actriz_ pero no lo hace tan mal, además físicamente queda en el papel.-argumentó el ojiperla muy decidido. Era raro verlo defendiéndome.

Pero ella no actúa.-Objetó Sasuke.

Vamos Uchiha, la has escuchado, si así lee un guión, podrá hacerlo mucho mejor actuando. Además, no hemos podido conseguir a la actriz que entre en el perfil de Akira.

¡Un momento!-los interrumpí.- ¿de qué rayos están hablando?

Haruno….ya te he dicho, vas a actuar en el papel de Akira.

Nuevamente Neji hizo gala de su poder sobre mi para intimidarme. Maldito ogro, con sólo poner cara de "me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible si no cooperas" bastó para no oponer resistencia.

Pero Sasuke tiene razón, nunca he actuado.

Pues nunca es tarde.-me extendió un grueso paquete de hojas.-comienzas hoy.

Sólo escuché un bufido por parte de Sasuke y lo vi dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía su camerino. Naruto por su parte estaba aún ahí cerca, ahora con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

No te preocupes Sakura-chan, te ayudaré a salir bien librada de la nueva locura de nuestro director.-me propuso tiernamente.

Esa tarde lo primero que hice fue casi aprenderme cinco páginas completas del guión. Todo me recordaba a mis años de universitaria, en los cuales había echo de todo, incluso actuar.

Lo único incomodo era que Naruto no se separaba de mi. Digo, estaba muy agradecida por que me estuviera ayudando, pero en ocasiones se acercaba demasiado.

Este párrafo lo deberías decir de otra manera.-me sugirió.

Estaba a mi derecha, señalando una parte del guión que tenía yo en las manos, estaba demasiado cerca como para parecer peligroso.

Eh…ok, lo intentaré.-respondí.

Me moví un poco a mi izquierda sobre la banca donde estábamos sentados. Debía procurar mantener una distancia recomendable con respecto a él.

Sa-sakura-chan.-escuché a una chica balbucear frente a mi.

Elevé la mirada y me encontré nada más ni nada menos que con Hinata, mi única amiga en ese país y casualmente la prima del Hyuoga.

Aproveché la interrupción y me levanté del lugar de un brinco. Luego le di un gran abrazo a la ojiperla.

¡Hola, hace días que no tengo oportunidad de verte!

La chica parecía estatua en el lugar que estaba. Aunque cuando rocé su mejilla estaba helada. ¿se sentía bien?

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

Yo …eh…es que…yo…

¿Ya te ha contado tu primito la locura que quiere hacer conmigo?

Hinata estaba como ida, no comprendía la causa.

Hinata-chan.-saludó Naruto con una inclinación. Se había levantado del lugar y ahora estaba a lado mío.

Luego esbozó una gran sonrisa, de esas que sólo el alegre de Uzumaki podía mostrar.

Como en cámara lenta, observé como el rostro de mi amiga se tornaba más pálido de lo que ya era, hasta llegar a un casi blanco.

Cuando llegó al tope y se quedó sin color, poco a poco su cuerpo se dobló y se le flexionaron las rodillas.

Agradecí enormemente a los reflejos de Naruto, pues inmediatamente la sujetó entre sus brazos.

¡Hinata-chan!-dijo alarmado.

¡Ah! ¡Hinata!

Rápidamente chequee su frente. No tenía fiebre. Su respiración era entrecortada, parecía que se había quedado sin aire.

¡Responde Hinata!-suplicó Naruto.

Unos pasos fuertes a nuestras espaldas indicaban la llegada de alguien.

¡Suéltala Uzumaki!-era Neji

Unos ojos coléricos se cruzaron con los electrizantes orbes azules del rubio.

Debo colocarla en un lugar apropiado.-dijo el chico más joven seriamente pero sin dejar la mirada furiosa.

¡Rápido, traigan algo!-mandó Hyuga al personal del set.

El susto se fue cuando la chica despertó unos cinco minutos después. Temblaba un poco, pero la única explicación que nos dio es que no había comido muy bien los últimos días.

Menos mal, pero la única preocupación que me quedó fue el repentino odio entre Naruto y el director.

Más tarde todo volvió a la calma.

Es tu turno Haruno.-se dirigió el Hyuga a mi con su típica voz mandona.

¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunté como la total novata que era.

Sólo lee tus diálogos, ¿supongo que te has aprendido algo no?

S-si.-admití.

La chica de anteojos que antes me había cambiado y transformado al papel de Akira me empujó hacía el set más próximo. Todo estaba ambientado como una cafetería.

En una esquina del lugar estaba Sasuke. Llevabamos horas sin vernos ni cruzar palabra. Había dimitido como su asistente y me había cambiado del lado del director en un mismo día, supongo que eso le ponía de malas. Tenía esa cara de chico arrogante que tanto me fastidiaba.

¿Preparada Haruno?-me preguntó retador.

Lo que venga.-dije en un tono desafiante, postrándome frente a él.

Quizás mi _disfraz_ de Akira me hacía sentir más segura, pues tuve la valentía de ponerme en una pose de "te demostraré lo que soy capaz", cuando el experto ahí era él.

Una pequeña flama en sus ojos me hizo sentir miedo. Obviamente estaba enojado, por una y mil razones creo yo. Ja, debió ser difícil para él no tener quién le hiciera su peinado de _gallina._

Ok, ok, admito que estaba un poco alterada ante su comportamiento reciente, pero no debí responder de esa manera.

Comenzamos...

Era desesperante. Incluso Neji se estaba echando para atrás. El rigor que aplicaba Sasuke a las escenas hacía indirectamente que me trabara en mis pobres diálogos.

"¡Una vez más!", "¡Más emoción!", "¡Haruno, míralo de frente!", "¡Acercate a ella Saji!", "!Una vez más!", "!Otra vez!", "!Harunoooo!", fueron las frases típicas que a cada rato repetía el director.

Con Neji fastidiado, Sasuke enojado, Naruto quien sabe donde diablos, Hinata palideciendo en una clínica cercana, y mis nervios, la filmación no pudo ser peor.

Terminamos ya noche. No pude evitar sentirme muy agotada. Me fui directo al estacionamiento, donde supuse que Sasuke se encontraría.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Me subí al auto.

Estaba de lo más callado. En todo el trayecto no me dirigió la palabra.

Incluso cuando llegamos a casa apenas dijo "No voy a cenar" cuando le pregunté que podría cocinar.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Espera.-lo jalé del brazo antes que se metiera en su alcoba, después que escuché su contestación.

Suelta.-dijo separándose de mi.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Te la has pasado todo el día con un humor de los mil demonios!

Soltó un bufido.

Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

No, primero me aclaras el por que de tu actitud.

Eres tan despistada que no comprenderías.-dijo acercándose más de lo debido a mi cara.

SI, definitivamente estaba enfadado.

Pues si me explicas…

A ver Sakura, no tengo ganas de discutir.-dijo revolviéndose el pelo.

Ahorita no, pero todo el día te la has pasado fastidiando.

Clavó sus ojos azabache en mi.

¿Fastidiar? ¿No te has dado cuenta que el mayor fastidio del día fuiste tu con lo que hiciste?

¿Tanto te molesta que halla dejado de ser tu asistente?-me quejé.

¡Ah! ¡Te digo que eres una total despistada!

Dicho eso me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Esa noche tampoco dormí bien. Ahora que lo recuerdo, llevaba ya algunas semanas sin dormir a gusto. Eran varias mis preocupaciones, no sabía a cual ponerle más atención. Incluso la felicidad que sentí por mi cambio de ese día no fue suficiente para alegrarme y dejarme dormir.

Pero bueno, al siguiente día pensé que sería lo mismo, pero inesperadamente lo encontré de buenas. Raro.

Por la mañana me saludó tan tranquilamente como si nada sucediera.

Haruno, apresurate.-me dijo mientras se embutía una tostada. Estaba de buen humor.

"¿Qué extraño bicho te picó?"-estuve a punto de preguntarle, pero por miedo a que su mal genio volviera, mejor me quedé callada.

Sasuke, el otro día…-no estaba segura de contarle o no, ya lo había intentado antes pero no había tenido las agallas para siquiera pronunciarlo.

¿El otro día que?

Eh..no nada.

Frunció el seño.

Desayuna rápido, recuerda que tienes llamado a la misma hora que yo. Mientras te arreglan estudiarás tu guión.-me dijo tan normal que me pareció extraño.

Ah…el guión, Naruto me sugirió que…-no pude terminar mi frase.

Nuevamente esa flama en sus ojos. ¡Oh no!

¿Tan bueno es Naruto? ¿Por lo menos aprendiste algo útil de él?-preguntó arrogante.

¿Qué significaba aquel tonito?

Él sólo se ofreció a ayudarme.

Yo también te pude haber ayudado.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Estabas tan enojado que no pude pedírtelo.

Haruno, ¿desde cuando te importa que esté enojado?-y enseguida se levantó de la mesa.

Mientras íbamos en su coche, estaba de lo más concentrado manejando.

Yo como siempre me quedaba observándolo como tonta.

Tenía dos preguntas que hacerle, pero obviamente no me atrevía.

Una, ¿qué estaba pensando en esos momentos?

Y dos, ¿estaba celoso?

¡Vaya! Qué cosas estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Uchiha Saji estuviese celoso? Obviamente no…pero, es que no daba una mejor explicación a sus reacciones cuando de Naruto hablaba.

¡Ah! Tuve ganas en ese momento de aventarle un martillo encima. Hacía que me confundiera con su actitud. ¿Y si era cierto que estaba celoso? ¿Eso que quería decir? ¿Sentía algo por mi?

¡Ah…claro que no!

Yo y mi mar de confusión nos fuimos directito al bote de basura cuando de tratar de aprenderme el guión se trató.

¿Me voy a poner eso?-pregunté a la chica de lentes.

Si, es lo más adecuado para la escena cero.

Pero se ve muy…escandaloso.

Mmm…yo no lo veo así.

"Claro, con esos lentes, obviamente no ves nada"-pensé para mis adentros.

La súbdita de Neji me hizo vestirme de lo más provocativa. Una blusa de tirantes blanca. Una minifalda con algo de volados, y unas zapatillas plateadas de ensueño, que claro, apenas podía usar pero tratando de no atorarme en algún lugar.

Esto es demasiado, bueno, no, corrijo, es muy poco.-me quejé con Neji.

Es lo que deberías usar para la escena cero.

¡Ah!-solté un gritito desesperado.-¿qué es la escena cero?

¿Haruno, no has leído bien el guión de hoy?-preguntó Neji fastidiado.

Si, de la página diez a la quince.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

Página diez a dieciocho.-aclaró.

¿Qué? ¡Ah! Debes dejarme algo de tiempo para estudiar esas tres hojas faltantes.-dije preocupada.

No hace falta, en esas hojas no dice mucho.-claramente ignoraba mi preocupación.

¿Qué se supone que pasa?

Es la escena cero, es donde se besan por primera vez Kei y Akira.-dijo la chica de lentes de lo más calmada.

¿Beso?

¿Escuché mal y ella dijo la palabra beso?

No, claro que lo había dicho.

¿Beso? ¿Tenía que besar a Sasuke?

¡Ah!!!!!!!

Y ahí estaba yo, temblando de miedo, con el corazón saliéndose nuevamente por mi boca, pues por el pecho ya lo había intentado sin resultado alguno.

Minutos antes Naruto me había "sugerido" unos cuantos tips para fingir un beso. Pero la forma en que me miraba Sasuke desde lejos era tan intimidante que no me ayudaba a ponerle atención al chico rubio.

Simplemente deja que la cámara capte lo una parte, lo demás no tiene por qué ocurrir.-me dijo de lo más serio.

Pero no, en esos momentos, ahí sobre el sillón, con él a escasos cincuenta centímetros de mi, no podía pensar coherentemente en los consejos de Naruto.

Beso. Era la única palabra que rondaba en mi mente.

Antes de que dieran el claquetazo, vi como el chico rubio le dedicaba una mirada de enojo a Sasuke.

Y mi pesadilla número uno comenzó.

Odiaba mi nueva carrera.

Supongo que deberías estar con Kanami en estos momentos.-hablé nerviosa, pero al final me sorprendí pues Neji no paró la escena, lo había hecho bien.

Te voy a preguntar una cosa Akira.

Me había leído las tres hojas faltantes antes de escuchar a Naruto, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Me tengo que ir Kei.-traté de fingir una pequeña lágrima.

Cometí el torpe error de mirar a Sasuke a la cara. La expresión de su rostro era lastimera.

Espera.-me había tomado del brazo, impidiendo que me levantara del sillón.

Nuevamente tenía delante de mi al chico tierno, el cual rara vez mostraba, aunque en estos momentos simplemente estaba actuando.

¡Suéltame!-le espeté y me levanté completamente.

¡Espera!-se levantó igualmente.-¿Era verdad lo que Hiori dijo? ¡Responde!-reclamó exaltado.

¿Hiori? –otra lagrimita fingida.- Nada de lo que hallas escuchado es verdad.

¿A no? Atrévete a negarlo.

Me tomó por la cintura y me rodeó con sus brazos.

Que estúpidos eran los actores improvisando, ese era un movimiento innecesario, no venía escrito en el guión.

Lo niego. Cada palabra que él halla dicho.

Es increíble cómo mientes.

Sueltame, te tienes que ir con Kanami.-balbucee.

Entonces dime que no es cierto, dime que no me amas.

¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! ¿cómo puedo amar a un hombre como tu?

Oprimía fuertemente mi pecho. Sus manos estaban pegadas a mi, una en la cintura y otra en mi nuca.

¿Tan necesario era aquello?

Me jaló, e inclinándose un poco rozó sus labios con los mios.

Ni siquiera pude poner el práctica los tips de Naruto, sería tonto pensar en ello en esos momentos.

Actuación o no, eso era un beso.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo, mientras movía su lengua por mi boca. Succionaba ambos labios y me embriagaba con su saliva.

Yo, torpemente llevé mis manos a su nuca y me aferré a él.

Se suponía que él debería llevarme al sillón y recostarme, ahí pararía la escena, pero caminaba tan lentamente que me desesperaba.

Le dí un pequeño empujón y me safé antes de tiempo.

¡Corte!-gritó Neji enojado.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

Una vez más, pero desde que comienza el beso, ¡Y Haruno, por favor, no te sueltes de él!-me regañó.

Me coloqué a unos pasos del sofá.

Sasuke se acercó nuevamente.

Y ahí iba otra vez mi corazón, aumentando sus latidos y mi desesperación.

Otra vez el chico me jalaba. Podía sentir su aliento chocando en mi rostro, luego me besaba lenta y tortuosamente. Me abrazaba de tal manera que me faltaba un poco el aire, ¿pero qué importaba si me estaba encantado eso?

Me movió lentamente hacía el sillón.

Y ahí iba la estúpida de Sakura Haruno….

Por unos segundos me salí de la realidad. Me olvidé de las personas a mi alrededor.

Pero bueno, Sasuke cometió la tontería de hablar cuando no debía.

Este cojín no es cómodo.-le comunicó a Neji.

Dos veces más me llevó al país de las maravillas, igual que el conejo con Alicia.

Me guiaba entre sus brazos, con sus besos. Sólo que esas dos ocasiones agregó algo más, una ligera caricia en mi mejilla, mover su mano por toda mi espalda y cosas así.

Además parecía que se equivocaba a propósito.

La quinta vez fue la decisiva.

Me dejó caer sobre el sillón y se acercó a mi rostro lentamente.

Besó mi labio inferior y movió su lengua húmeda sobre él.

¡Se supone que no debería estar haciendo eso!

¡Me ponía de nervios!

La cámara que nos grababa cambió de lugar para sólo grabarlo a él de espaldas.

Aproveché el momento.

Para.-susurré jadeando.

Se separó un poco. Su mirada hizo que un terremoto tuviera lugar en mi corazón.

Se veía más que lindo, además, estaba sonrojado. ¿Realmente estaba sonrojado?

Se acercó a mi oído.

No me pidas eso.

Y continuó besándome. Incluso tuvo el descaro de pasar una de sus manos por mi pierna.

Y el terremoto pasó de mi corazón a mi cerebro.

Me había dado cuenta de algo.

¡Corten!-gritó Neji.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se separó de mi.

Mi mente había descubierto algo, tenía que hablar seriamente con Sasuke.

Se alejó del escenario, yo me fui tras de él.

Pero, inesperadamente Naruto se atravesó en mi camino.

Espera.-me dijo en un tono serio, estaba molesto.

Debo hablar con Sasuke de un asunto.

Apenas caminé un paso cuando el chico me tomó por el brazo.

Luego puedes hablar con él.

¡No!, debo hacerlo ahora.

No me importó lo bruscas que pudieran haber sonado mis palabras. Estaba desesperada por hablar con el pelinegro, y no iba a dejar que nadie lo impidera.

Corrí hacía su camerino, dejando atrás a un Naruto colérico.

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré con las manos recargadas sobre la mesa.

Tenía que confirmar de alguna manera mi nuevo descubrimiento…..

Cerré, no quería que alguien nos escuchase.

Sal.-me mandó elevando la voz.

No. Tengo que preguntarte algo.-dije muy decidida.

Me había dado cuenta de lo que el desvergonzado había echo, debía reclamarle, yo no era su juguete.

Vamos a hablar.

Se volvió hacía mi. En su rostro, sobre su piel marmórea, aún quedaban rastros de que se había ruborizado.

Lárgate.

¿Irme? Primero tenía algo que reclamarle.

Hundió sus ojos azabache en mi. Lo tenía tan cerca que me parecía peligroso, pero mi descubrimiento había sido demasiado relevante como para huir:

….El muy desgraciado….el muy tonto….había estado haciendo todo aquello a propósito.

Cada maldita escena, cada movimiento innecesario, todo había sido a propósito.

No había sido cosa de la actuación, porque no creo que quisiese llevarse un oscar por la escena donde nos besábamos.

No, el tipo lo había echo todo a propósito. En verdad lo quería.

Mi coraje se fue al bote de la basura cuando él se me acercó.

Me giró hasta quedar dando la espalda a la mesa.

Primero me miró. Su respiración era igual de entrecortada que antes, y nuevamente tenía las mejillas rojizas.

Cómo un mendigo sediento, se contuvo dos segundos antes de lanzarse a mis labios.

Con ambas manos me elevó y me subió a la mesa haciendo gala de sus horas invertidas en el ejercicio para tonificar sus músculos-ah…benditas abdominales-.

Pero el Sasuke que tenía ahora frente a mi no era el mismo que había estado actuando, este era más…_desesperado_, aunque cuando se detenía para respirar y me veía, parecía el niño más tierno que nunca en mi vida había visto. Es más, superaba la ternura de Naruto.

Volvió a poseer mi boca. Sus manos se movían por mi pelo, mi nuca y mi espalda.

Me moría, juro que si en ese mismo momento me hubiese dicho alguna palabra tonta como …"me gustas" o peor aún…"te amo" hubiese caído ahí desmayada.

No quería saber más explicaciones, me había quedado bien claro que el muy desgraciado quería hacer eso desde el principio, sólo que como allá afuera había gente se había estado controlando.

Vaya….tenía que ser hombre.

Aunque hubo algo que rozaba contra mi entrepierna. La falda se había subido un poco y dejaba espacio para que _aquello_ me tocara ligeramente.

Asustada y escandalizada traté de separarme un poco.

No.-susurré.

Se alejó de mi al instante.

Me dio la espalda.

Por unos cinco minutos nadie dijo nada. Simplemente nos quedamos ahí.

Cuando por fin se giró nuevamente para verme, no pude soportarlo más.

Esta vez no eran lágrimas fingidas, eran de verdad.

Comencé a llorar como una tonta.

Ya estaba harta, harta de todo eso.

Estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que hacer pasar a mi corazón por ese tipo de cosas.

En el tiempo que había durado a su lado no había echo más que sufrir. Cientos de veces estuve a nada de caer desmayada, sufrir un colapso nervioso, caer muerta de los celos, caer muerta de amor, quedarme sin aliento y muchas cosas más.

Pero este era el colmo.

Sufria por mil razones.

Me dañaba el saber que él me podía desear, más bien, que me había deseado. ¿Qué no comprendía que éramos totalmente diferentes? ¿Por qué hacía que me ilusionara de esa manera?

Odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke. Lo aborrecía por hacerme sentir tantas emociones.

El llanto no cesaba, el seguí ahí frente a mi, a un metro de distancia, sin decir palabra.

Debió haber pensado "está loca".

Pero ya no me importaba lo que pensara. No lo soportaba más.

¿Qué necesidad tenía yo de pasar por aquello?

Lo que pasó después fue simple. No volví a dirigirle la palabra. Absolutamente nada salía de mi boca.

Estaba demasiado destrozada por todo y por todos como para esforzarme de más.

En el set de filmación daba mi único esfuerzo para sacar adelante mi actuación. Pero seguir con la normalidad me era imposible.

Creo que él también resintió el cambio, pues no me forzaba a hablarle, comprendía que algo grave había pasado entre nosotros.

No me importaba más lo que él pensase. No quería saber más de él.

Bien me pude haber cambiado a vivir a casa de Hinata, pero ya antes la había molestado. Esperaría a mi primer paga para largarme a un hotel.

¿Por qué había llegado yo a ese límite? ¿Huir de la persona que amaba?

Tenía inexplicablemente el corazón roto, quizás por la situación, quizás por el destino…quizás por Sasuke.

En casa sólo le preparaba la cena. Comía yo temprano y me iba a dormir temprano. Ya ni siquiera me quedaba a ver la televisión. Necesitaba estar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de él.

Sonreía en el trabajo, pero cada vez que nadie me veía, volvía a mi mundo de sombras.

Quería desesperadamente huir.

El último día de filmación, llegué temprano a casa, él terminaría ya algo tarde de grabar.

Al cruzar la puerta hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

Un sobre.

Ni siquiera lo abrí, por el tamaño y el sello grande de la bandera de Estados Unidos supe que era.

Ahí estaba. Por lo que había estado luchando tanto tiempo. Por fin tenía la llave para salir de Japón en mis manos.

Era como si alguien hubiese escuchado los gritos desesperados pero inaudibles de mi corazón.

Mi pasaporte a mi anterior y verdadera vida.

No iba a esperar más.

Sequé mis lágrimas.

Aquí esta la forma de llegar al lugar donde pertenezco.-dije en voz alta, para convencerme de lo que iba a hacer.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto. Tomé la mochila de siempre. Me puse mis convers y busqué la poca plata que me acompañaba, el producto de mis días como asistente.

En mi camino encontré un pedazo de papel, donde plasmé unas pocas palabras.

Eso sería toda mi despedida.

No tenía porque dar mil explicaciones a una persona a la que nunca más en mi vida volvería a tener enfrente.

" Gracias por todo, infinitamente gracias".-escribí rápidamente. Dejé dicha nota sobre la mesita a un lado de la entrada.

Recogí mi mochila del suelo, mi bolsa de mano, y todos mis recuerdos.

Un último vistazo hacía atrás me hizo recordar el millón de sentimientos nuevos que descubrí estando ahí.

No volvería.

Era el momento para abandonar ese lugar, al fin de cuentas, no pertenecía ahí.

Antes de soltar en llanto, giré hacía la puerta.

Lo que vi me dejó atónita.

Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos apareció.

Había llegado de la nada.

Estaba ahí en la puerta, totalmente furioso y con los ojos clavados en mi poco equipaje.

Sakura.-dijo con voz ronca.

….Continuará.


	15. Chapter 15

Heyu!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta!! Me extrañaron??? XD!!!

Seré breve, pues supongo que están impacientes.

Actualicé porque tuve un pequeño chance…además alguien me dijo que me odiaba T_T…(no hay pleito)

Iba a actualizar el otro fic de "La vdd historia…" pero como no sabía cual actualizar primero, le pedí a una amiga que escogiera entre uno y dos, y optó por el 2, y sin saber ella ha sido las quien ha hecho posible esta actualización.

Como todo esto de escribir me da un poco de pena (por las situaciones subidas de tono), no les había contado a mis amigos (ya me creen muy friki, si les digo sobre esto supongo que me considerarán muy traumada). Pero le platiqué a Vero-chan, creo que ya leyó algo, sólo espero que no me tenga miedo …o que crea que soy una enferma XD (por eso del lemon).

Espero que les guste el capi. Ahora si voy a actualizar pronto. (creo), ustedes me han estado esperando por mucho tiempo, voy a ser considerada el sig. Capi.

CAPITULO XV. UNA LINDA INTRUSA.

¿Cómo describir mi vida? Si eligiera una palabra sería "revuelta". Aunque aún tenía veintiséis, había pasado por un millón de experiencias que muchos otros chicos de mi edad. Había tocado el éxito a muy temprana edad y aún no me había bajado de la cima. La verdad tengo que agradecer muchas cosas, pues en casi todos los aspectos de mi vida no tenía queja. Era inteligente, tenía talento, tenía la mejor educación, sumándole a eso que había sido bendecido con mi físico, cualquier persona podía haber dicho que era un hombre "perfecto".

Yo me consideraba alguien de lo más normal, aunque tenía mi propio orgullo personal. El haber nacido bajo el apellido Uchiha me hacía acreedor a una vida diferente, ser parte de la elite y vivir en un mundo de elegancia y riquezas.

Perdí a mis padres cuando aún era un niño. De ahí en adelante mi hermano mayor tomó el mando. No voy a negar que siempre voy a admirarlo por eso. Se hizo cargo de los negocios de la familia cuando sólo tenía dieciocho y de mi, que sólo era un crio.

Durante mi adolescencia mi vida fue algo aburrida. Aunque iba a los mejores colegios de todo Japón tenía a decenas de chicas siguiéndome. Así que un día, fastidiado de eso, decidí sacarle provecho. Comencé a modelar. Rápidamente mi carrera fue en ascenso. Pero yo quería más. No me conformaba con algo tan superficial como el modelaje.

Mis "fans" aumentaban, pero con ello el más grande problema al que me enfrentaría.

Teniendo apenas dieciséis, se me ocurrió meterme a estudiar actuación. Un día me seleccionaron para un papel… y bueno, lo demás sale sobrando. Aunque al principio Itachi se opuso pues creía que le dejaba toda la tarea a él con respecto a los negocios que habían dejado mis padres, con el tiempo entendió que yo era una minita de oro. Lo admito, es un tipo muy calculador con respecto al dinero. Se las arregló para atender ambos trabajos, ser mi manager y el director de la compañía Uchiha.

Pero entonces mi vida se tornó un infierno. Mi tranquila vida "normal" se fue al cesto de basura. Yo había tenido la tonta idea de que siempre todo sería genial, que la fama no me afectaría, que en verdad estaba haciendo lo que quería. Pero por primera vez me di cuenta que no todo en mi vida era perfecto.

Podía estar siempre rodeado de gente famosa, de las miles de fans, vivir entre riquezas, tener éxito, tener una "cara bonita", tener un buen físico, tener talento, ser nacionalmente conocido, podía ser todas esas cosas pero en realidad me estaba perdiendo a mi mismo entre todo eso.

Poco a poco un hueco se estaba abriendo en mi vida, y no sabía como controlarlo. Me había convertido en un artista con máscara. Salía ante las cámaras con aspecto feliz, pero en la soledad de mi habitación lo único que hacía era pensar sobre que era lo que debía hacer, dándole cientos de vueltas al asunto y buscando respuestas a mi nueva situación.

Así me la pasé algún tiempo. En una época creí haber encontrado algo para tapar ese hoyo, pero las personas y las circunstancias llevaron todo a su fin, dejándome después con algo peor con que cargar.

Aki. Ueda Aki.

Fue como una estrella fugaz en mi vida, sin embargo creo que hasta el día de hoy no he podido quitarla del todo de mis recuerdos. Siendo siempre un chico que podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera a la hora que lo deseara, nunca me pareció muy atractiva la idea de acostarme con cualquier chica linda. Aki vino a revolucionar mi vida. Me enseñó por primera vez lo que era ese sentimiento de amor, pero también se encargó de darme una lección sobre lo que era el dolor.

Pero bueno, eso llegó a su fin, lo halla querido o no.

El tiempo que le siguió a aquello fue como una tortura para mi. Había regresado mi conflicto personal sobre lo que estaba pasando con mi vida.

Era un real fastidio salir de casa y desde primera hora ser perseguido por los reporteros. Ir a un restaurante era tedioso pues todas las mujeres del lugar tenían su atención fija en mi.

Ese tipo de cosas al principio no me afectaba, aumentaba mi ego, pero a mis veintiséis me parecía algo fastidioso. Siempre me miraban, algunas con más descaro que otras, y siempre había alguna que casi me desnudaba con la mirada. ¿Qué era yo entonces? ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

Luego comencé a encerrarme. Me aparté del espectáculo y traté de llevar una vida tranquila. Aún seguía actuando, pero hacerla de incognito me estaba ayudando a tranquilizar un poco mi estado. Ahora no me gustaba presumir de lo que era, me tapaba con lo que fuese para pasar desapercibido.

La monotonía, el vivir algo alejado de las personas, fingir ante las cámaras, todo eso hacía mi vida de lo más aburrida.

….Hasta ese día.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese momento.

Había salido a la calle, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Caminaba rápido pues estaba lloviendo, ligeramente pero mojaba.

La ví desde lejos. ¿Cómo no distinguirla si parecía una loca pegándosele a le gente? Además ese tono de cabello era muy anormal.

La ví venir, ni siquiera me vió, simplemente chocamos.

Al conocerla me dio un poco de risa. Una chica americana con aspecto de japonesa, vaya bromita. Pero lo más gracioso es que la pobre ingenua no sabía quien era Uchiha Saji, es decir, yo.

Y bueno, mi vida quedó enganchada a la de ella cuando se me ocurrió perder su pasaporte.

Me sentí culpable y la invité a quedarse en mi departamento. Creí que no representaría ningún peligro, además no había nada de malo si se quedaba algunos días mientras resolvía su problema.

Pero llamó mi atención desde el primer momento. Creo que para esas alturas, ella era la única mujer en Japón que no sabía nada de mi. Hacía muchos años que no tenía junto a mi a una mujer que no me mirara como todas las demás lo hacían.

Le tomé un poco de aprecio debido a eso. Aunque me era extraño vivir con alguien y tratar de parecer que yo era "normal", era tranquilo.

Cuidé que ella no me descubriera, si lo hiciese lo más seguro era que se lanzara sobre mi gritando de excitación, como todas las demás. Pero cual sería mi sorpresa cuando al enterarse lo único que hizo fue enojarse y llorar.

Una chica extraña…

Tenía costumbres no muy normales. Le encantaba preparar comida nada saludable. Se despertaba a la hora que le pegaba la gana. Se bañaba con agua fría a cualquier hora del día, entre otras cosas.

Para que no estuviera ahí perdiendo el tiempo la puse al cuidado de Komura-san en su restaurante. El anciano era una de las pocas personas que sabían de mi existencia pero me aceptaban así.

También la obligué a que me ayudara con mi inglés. Pronto tendría una audición para un papel donde me pedirían hablar ese idioma.

Pero a pesar de tantas cosas extrañas de ella, había un ambiente diferente en ese departamento.

Por primera vez de hacía mucho tiempo, me sentía feliz sin salir a la calle.

Aunque las cosas no permanecieron del todo calmadas. Itachi me lo advirtió. Al fin de cuentas ella era una mujer y yo un chico. El convivir en ese lugar podría tener algún tipo de consecuencias.

Lo primero se vino aquel día que entró a bañarse a la ducha mientras yo estaba en la bañera. A través del cristal pude observar su silueta mientras se desnudaba y se metía a bañar del otro lado. ¿Qué chica hacía eso? Yo no dejaba de ser un hombre, y tenía mis peros y debilidades.

Y luego vino Naruto. Al idiota del dobe se le ocurrió aparecerse en el departamento. ¡Me sigo arrepintiendo de haberle dado mi dirección!

Conocía bien a Uzumaki. Podía parecer un chico tierno y algo bobo, pero cuando fijaba sus ojos en algo se enganchaba a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ese algo, para él muy estúpido, se convirtió en Sakura.

Al principio no me importó en nada. Pero un sentimiento extraño surgió en mi.

Ni siquiera me había olvidado por completo de Aki cuando esta chica pelirosa llegaba y removía algo en mi interior.

Otro error por parte mía fue dejarme llevar. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo aburrido, el tener alguien cerca para perder el tiempo era algo terapéutico, pero esa noche sin duda me pasé con el juego.

Me "ofendió" y en broma la obligué a que se disculpara. Tanto fue el alboroto que terminé sobre ella en el sillón en una posición muy embarazosa.

¿Por qué rayos si había durado tanto tiempo sin fijarme en esa chica en esos momentos ella era el centro de mi atención? Al fin de cuentas, yo tenía mis puntos débiles. Itachi me lo había advertido desde la primera vez…

¿Pero te das cuenta? Ella es una chica. Esa idea rara tuya de dejarla vivir en tu departamento puede traer serias consecuencias.

Ella no sabe quien soy.-dije despeocupado.

Puede que no. Pero al fin de cuentas no dejas de ser un hombre apuesto que puede llamar la atención de cualquier mujer. Si ella se fija en ti durante el tiempo que dure en Japón eso podría ser molesto para ti y traerte algún problema.

Y un problema que creí que nunca aparecería había llegado.

Tener ese cuerpo femenino debajo mio hacía volar mi imaginación. ¿Por qué una mujer como ella atraía mi atención? Definitivamente Sakura no era como las chicas que solían gustarme, en todos los aspectos era diferente. Y en esos momentos, y por primera vez desee algo que no debía.

Reprimí aquel sentimiento. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí yo con esa actitud? Esa noche no soporté y me salí del departamento.

Conduje hacía la playa más cercana. Necesitaba pensar.

Descubrí que también sentía algo de culpabilidad. Se supone que yo amaba a Aki. Lo nuestro no había terminado porque nosotros quisiéramos. ¿Qué hacía yo dejándome atraer por Sakura?

Estaba confundido. ¡Vaya! ¡Al gran Uchiha Saji, al perfecto idol japonés había algo que lo confundía y le evitaba llegar a la perfección total…las mujeres!

Qué torpe era.

Y las cosas entonces se pusieron peores…_o mejores, desde otro punto de vista._

A la pelochicle se le ocurrió emocionarse con el estúpido del dobe.

¿Qué se creía ella para pensar que podía salir tranquilamente con un chico tan famoso y complicado como Naruto? Alguien debió haberle explicado que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como creía.

Nunca, nunca una chica normal podría estar al lado de un idol, nuestro tipo de vida sería un eterno problema.

Me enojó un poco su mentalidad infantil, así que hice de cuenta como si no me importara.

Pero no me esperaba que esa noche me pegara una fuerte fiebre de los mil demonios, gracias a mi anterior paseo por la playa a altas horas de la noche.

Yo, que me las daba de muy autosuficiente tuve que ser ayudado por ella.

Después que llegó de su _cita_ con el tonto, se dio cuenta del estado en que me encontraba. No quise salir más temprano de casa para ir al hospital, sería un escándalo si alguien me veía, tenía que parar esa fiebre en casa.

No sé por qué me sentí más aliviado cuando llegó y se ocupó de mi.

Me ayudó a llegar a la cama. Y yo, de la manera más tonta, encontré en ella cierta calidez que nunca antes había notado.

Por inercia, o por mis simple delirio, me aferré a ella. Esa noche dormí placenteramente. Hacía mucho que mi cama estaba vacía. Tenerla así de cerca ayudó a que me mejorara…._pero también cambió otras cosas._

Y otra vez me volví a equivocar. Le dije entre la noche…

"Eres tan….cálida"

¿Por qué no pude callar mi bocota?

Luego vino _esa _estúpida conversación…

Sasuke…¿qué hacías ese día en la playa? Fue esa noche en que desapareciste….¿pero por que la playa?-su rostro se veía algo alterado.

Era…para…-apenas se escuchaba mi voz.

¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche? ¿Con quien estabas en la playa?-preguntó insistente.

Yo...no q-quería…estar…aqu..qui…contigo.

Si alguien era experto en empeorar las cosas era yo. No debí de decirle eso, aunque era lo que sentía no debí de expresarlo así.

Poco a poco esa chica hacía que me preocupara más por ella.

Un día noté que ya no le tomaba tanta atención como antes al trabajo. Esa niña pelochicle era mi trabajo de día a día…Tanto, que no me importó darle un puñetazo a Naruto cuando me enteré que la había dejado sola.

¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Y después se le ocurrió la tonta idea de dejarme.

¿Qué mujer se dignaba en dejar sólo a Uchiha Saji? Definitivamente sólo ella. ¿Qué no valoraba tenerme cerca? Además yo había sido la única persona que la había ayudado desde que llegó a Japón…

Aquel día sólo me dejó una nota.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Me enfadé por sus actos y decidí restarle importancia.

Cada día que pasaba y llegaba a casa, su fantasma diciendo "Okaeri" me perseguía.

¿Era que yo necesitaba de ella? Podría ser…

Pasó cerca de una semana cuando me encontré con Hyuga por razones de trabajo. Pero entre sus palabras mencionó algo sobre una chica loca de pelo rosa que había llegado a vivir con su prima. ¿Qué otra chica en todo japon y américa tenía esas dos características?

Luego se me vino una dura decisión. ¿Qué debía hacer?

No lo pensé mucho.

Ese mismo día fui por ella a casa de Neji y la traje de vuelta a casa.

La abracé tan fuerte queriendo que permaneciera siempre así conmigo.

Una vez más me repetí a mi mismo. "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Uchiha?"

Y luego hice muchas cosas innecesarias. Como llevarla a ver los fuegos artificiales desde el templo.

Esa era una de las cosas que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues como la figura pública que era no podía permitirme salir como si nada a la calle.

Pero bueno, esa noche me descubrieron y tuvimos que salir corriendo. Pero en nuestro escape cometí el peor error de todos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Últimamente hacía cosas muy estúpidas gracias a Sakura.

Para evitar que me vieran la cara, _fingi_ que la besaba.

No sé bien cómo estuvo, pero realmente no me interesa decifrarlo. Sólo sentí sus labios rozando con los míos mientras las chicas que me perseguían se alejaban de nosotros para seguirme buscando en otro lugar.

Aunque me había repetido a mi mismo que ella no causaba nada en mi, ya había llegado a mi límite. No supe cómo fue, pero no me resistí a ese beso.

También la besé, dejando salir esa desesperación que no sabía de dónde había surgido.

…Y ahí estaba yo, el gran idol Uchiha Saji al lado de una chica que había surgido de la nada, que se había entrometido en mi vida, que comenzó siendo una total extraña, pero que se había convertido en una linda y rara intrusa.

Cuando por fin nos separamos la estupidez que pocas veces me tienta, se apoderó de mi.

Simplemente justifiqué mis actos con las palabras…." Eh…¿se la creyeron verdad? Ejem…sin duda…eh..¿soy buen actor no crees?" dije haciendo referencia a las chicas que me perseguían.

Esa noche comenzó de verdad mi infierno.

Cada vez que no me veía, me quedaba como tonto observándola. Cuando ella dirigía su mirada a mi, como un tonto colegial la desviaba para evitar que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Qué era eso que me llamaba tanto la atención de ella?

No aguantaba tenerla lejos tantas horas del día, vivir en ese mundo de superficialidad del espectáculo era algo aburrido. Me la llevé a trabajar como mi _asistente_ a pesar que sabía que en tonto de Naruto estaría cerca, pero por lo menos ahí la podía ver.

Pero bueno, no pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, gracias al insoportable de Uzumaki.

Una noche después del trabajo los encontré platicando, luego vi como él la besaba.

Ya ni siquiera me preocupé de si estaba o no traicionando a Aki. Tampoco puedo describir el enojo que sentí cuando los vi de esa manera.

Tenía ganas de ir y arrebatársela y de paso darle un golpe al dobe. Pero…¿qué derecho tenía yo de hacerlo? Sobre ella no tenía ningún tipo de privilegio, yo no era nadie para Sakura.

Luego enojé conmigo mismo, estaba confuso gracias a una chica, ¡y qué chica!.

…Era una mujer problemática. Con la peor suerte de todo el mundo. Era rara. Extraña. Se quejaba de mis costumbres. No me volteaba a ver, cuando yo solía ser el centro de las miradas de todas las féminas. Era inmune ante mi _simpatía_. Si por ella fuera dormiría todo el día. Se la pasaba comiendo cualquier cosa. Le tomaba más de la debida atención a Naruto. Tenía un pelo demasiado llamativo. Insistía en preparar comida americana. Pero….

…Pero también era increíblemente tranquilizadora al tenerla a mi lado. Amable. Tenía una sonrisa que me encantaba. Incluso era divertido ver sus rabietas. Verla dormir, verla desesperarse, verla pensativa, verla fastidiada, todo era interesante mientras tratara de ella.

…Desde que había llegado el departamento se había inundado de su olor, olor a cerezo…

…Desde que había llegado, ya no me sentía aburrido o solo…

…Desde que llegó, mi humor había mejorado…

…Desde que llegó, volvió al mundo el Sasuke que hacía mucho Saji se había encargado de esconder tras la fama…

..Por Dios. Me había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Las cosas se pusieron más tensas entre ambos.

Un día se me ocurrió dejarla esperando para llevar a la molesta de Kai a su casa.

Cuando regresé por ella ya se había ido. Así que esperé en casa a que llegara.

Realmente me preocupé, ni siquiera me contestaba las llamadas. Afuera llovía y ya era algo tarde.

Entré a su habitación, esperando encontrarla en algún rincón. Pero la soledad del lugar se fundía con su perfume y me hacía sentir algo torpe.

Inesperadamente se escucharon unos pasos. Llegó de la nada, estaba furiosa y empapada. …..Y comenzó a quitar la ropa…

¿Qué rayos hacía esa niña?

¡Obviamente no sabía que me hacía suspirar y con ese tipo de cosas me…_emocionaba_ ….!

Como un maldito pervertido me quedé observándola. Hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía cerca de mi a una mujer _así._

Y sumándole a ello que esa mujer era el centro de mis preocupaciones…y debates internos, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Me contuve, no sé como demonios lo hice.

Al fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ser un caballero. Además, ¿qué hubiese pensado ella si yo hubiese hecho algo _indebido_?

Después intentó irse por segunda vez y como un tonto lo único que pude hacer para detenerla fue asegurarla entre mis brazos.

¿Qué pensó en esos momentos de mi? ¿Qué era una persona algo mediocre y solitaria que necesitaba de alguien con él para no volverse loco?

Siguiendo con mi lista de errores y cómo todo me llevó hasta ese punto, el día que estuvimos en la sesión de fotos en casa de Itachi volví a regarla.

Esa mañana no sé porque rayos Sakura me miró de una manera diferente. Tenía la atención de todas las mujeres del lugar, pero por primera vez sus ojos jade me miraban, quizás igual que las demás fans. Pero viniendo de ella, _me encantaba._

Cuando nos encontramos solos en la cocina, mi yo pervertido salió a la vista. Me acerqué a ella más de lo debido, tratando de seducirla.

Nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza desde que la conocí, el tratar de provocarla.

Tuve una oportunidad cuando se le vino encima todas las revistas que Itachi guardaba en la alacena.

La protegí pero a la vez la pegué a mi. Tenerla así de cerca me hacía pensar cosas que no debía.

Además sus ojos jade nuevamente se postraban en mi.

Estuve a nada de decirle algo como "Me gustas" o, algo peor como "te ves tan linda así, mirándome", ó "tienes unos labios apetitosos".

Desgraciadamente llegó Itachi y paró todo.

Pero cuando pensé que había guardado esa parte de mi de la cual trataba de asegurarme no volver a sacar a flote, justamente cuando trataba de comportarme como un buen chico y hacer imponer mi caballerosidad, llega ella y se mete a la regadera.

Estaba aún dormida, y yo de lo más alterado. Llego de la nada y estaba sin ropa.

¿Me quería torturar o qué?

No aguante, estaba decidido a tocarla por primera vez. Había traspasado mis límites. Por un tiempo estuve conteniéndome, pero que ella hiciera eso, queriendo o no, me desesperaba.

Pero cuando la vi muy inocentemente taparse con las manos, hubo algo que me volvió a la realidad.

Estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Aparte, si en esos momentos me la llevaba a la cama _o lo hacíamos ahí mismo en la ducha_, puede que las cosas se hubieran puesto peores, o cambiado a algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiría.

Todo entre nosotros quedaría como un simple acostón, nada más que eso. Sólo yo la quería, para ella no significaría nada.

Por primera vez, el gran e idolatrado Uchiha Saji, era despreciado por una mujer.

Evité que algo sucediera esa vez, era lo mejor.

Pero creo que esa mala suerte de la que tanto ella hablaba, había llegado a mi.

Al bruto de Neji se le ocurrió reemplazar a una actriz que nunca llegó con Sakura. Se empecinó en ello y la obligó a hacer el papel.

Tengo que admitirlo, eso de la actuación se le daba muy bien. Anteriormente la había escuchado simplemente leer un guión y me había parecido excelente.

Vaya, la chica además de ser linda, _a su manera_, de tener un carácter de lo más especial, también era talentosa.

Estaba feliz de tener a una mujer como ella cerca.

Cuando la trasformaron en Akira, su personaje en el drama, era como si hubiesen sacado a una mujer diferente.

Aunque detrás del maquillaje y el peinado, esos ojos jade y los labios rosas gritaban que seguía siendo la Sakura que me encantaba.

Pero, ¡por Dios, se veía tan linda!.

Ella no solía arreglarse mucho, no le importaba mucho relacionarse con el glamour y esas cosas, así que verla de esa manera me encantó.

Tanto, que cuando Uzumaki se atrevió a mirarla me dieron ganas de golpearlo nuevamente. ¿Quién le daba derecho para casi devorarla con la mirada?

Para esas alturas…Ella era mi chica.

Tenía que dejarle claro a Naruto que el único que podía tenerla a su lado era yo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta de que me gustaba? No podía llegar de la nada y declararle mis sentimientos, al fin de cuentas, ella ni me volteaba a ver.

Aproveché la primer oportunidad que tuve.

Y ese fue otro error.

Como ella sería mi pareja en el drama, tendríamos una escena subida de tono. No era mucho, simplemente debía detenerla y besarla, luego lentamente la recostaría en el sillón y la volvería a besar. Nada más.

Mis ganas de aclararle las cosas a Naruto y hacerlo desistir en cuanto a Sakura se sumaron a mis intensiones ocultas de besarla.

Cuando llegó el momento, como el más vil de los hombres me aproveché y la besé. Tenía que demostrarle a la chica lo bien que besaba un Uchiha, y en parte reclamarle con esos actos el no haberse fijado en mi nunca.

Quería que me mirara, que me sintiera, que se interesara en mi como yo en ella.

A propósito hice que se repitieran las tomas.

Me sentía como un niño pequeño y malcriado, cumpliendo mis caprichos para mi beneficio. Y…en verdad lo estaba _disfrutando_.

Me comporté tan descarado que si no hubiese sido porque había gente ahí las cosas hubieran pasado a más.

Pero hubo algo en su mirada que me confundió.

Se veía tan linda sonrojada, incluso algo inocente, y en sus ojos podía notar algo de sufrimiento. ¿Acaso no quería aquello?

Avergonzado por mis actos detuve todo y traté que quedara la toma sin errores.

Inmediatamente salí del lugar y me fui al camerino.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Por qué me había permitido llegar hasta ese punto?

Me había dejado llevar por muchas cosas, había actuado tontamente, pero, es que en verdad, no podía evitar sentir todo aquello.

La quería, la necesitaba, no la podía alejar de mi, y tampoco la podía ver en brazos de otro.

Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando yo no significaba nada para ella?

Me encontraba sumido en mi propia frustración cuando de la nada ella se apareció.

Sal.-le mandé molesto.

No. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Ese no era el momento para que ella estuviera cerca de mi.

Vamos a hablar.

Lárgate.

Pero ella ni se inmutó.

Entonces ya no pensé razonablemente, me dejé llevar.

Me fui contra ella y la besé nuevamente, ahora no había nadie cerca.

Me aproveché de nuestra soledad y la manejé a mi antojo. Antes pude detenerme, pero ahora que ella había venido no podía hacer algo para frenarme.

No quería que ella me parara. Con la mirada le rogaba que no dijera nada, que simplemente aceptara mis besos, y como cualquier tonto, no me atrevía a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. ¿Cómo justificaría después mis actos?

Estaba necesitado, la amaba y además me había excitado de más.

No me importaba siquiera si nos descubrían. Ya no me importaba siquiera mi nombre o mi fama.

En esos momentos no importaba si era un idol o un tipo común y corriente. Sólo existía ella para mi.

¿En qué punto todo cambió y llegó a eso?

No lo sé, y no me iba a quebrar la cabeza tratando de averiguarlo, las cosas estaban hechas.

Repentinamente, ella susurró algo.

No.

Eso era lo único que me podía detener.

Me di la vuelta escondiendo la cara. No quería que me viese en esos momentos, estaba apenado, y aún con _rastros_ de lo que había tratado de hacer.

Ahora si la había metido la pata, de la peor manera.

Inexplicablemente ella comenzó a llorar.

Hubiese preferido que me golpeara, que me aventara algo a la cara, que me lastimara físicamente, que me gritara con malas palabras, hubiera preferido tantas cosas, excepto que llorara.

Lo que vino después fue el verdadero infierno.

Debido a lo que hice no me atreví a decir palabra, ella se enfadó conmigo y tampoco me hablaba.

La relación se volvió algo totalmente diferente. Ya no volvimos a hablar el uno con el otro.

Siempre la veía cabizbaja y evitándome, igual yo, trataba de no verla.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué la amaba y por eso lo había hecho? ¿Para que decirle algo semejante? ¿Para que saliera huyendo?

Miles de cosas horribles pudo haber pensado de mi.

Es por eso, que cuando llegué a casa y la vi ahí, con sus maletas hechas y el pasaporte en las manos, con sólo una carta que supongo que era para que yo la leyera cuando ella se hubiese ido, ya no supe cómo actuar.

Sakura.-alcancé a decir.

¿Cómo había hecho ella para conseguir tan pronto el pasaporte? No me había percatado de ello.

Ya estaba. ¿Ahora si que iba a hacer para detenerla cuando no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho?

…Continuará.

¡Perdón! ¡Sé que me odian pero pido disculpas! Todas esperaban lemon, pero es que quería dejar clara la posición de Sasuke. Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir desde su punto de vista, pero no había encontrado un mejor momento que este.

No tardaré en actualizar.

PD. Dejen muchos rw!!!!

NO ME ODIEN!!! Combirtiendo

T_T


	16. Chapter 16

Heyu!!!!

Primeramente quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena con el lemon, ese tipo de narraciones no se me dan muy bien. Tampoco quiero hacer algo muy subido de tono, pues temo que me quedaría algo vulgar. Osea, no quiero ser tan explicita.

Segundo, ya sé que muchas estuvieron esperando por este capi, y debido a ciertas circunstancias se tardó mucho, así que si al final no les gusta el capi, pues no me lo digan tan feo (T_T soy muy sensible)

Tercero, si les gusta el capi, agradecería que llegaramos a los 200 rw ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 °w°!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Cuarto, lean bien la nota final del capi.

Gracias!!!

Pd. (Entre dos líneas ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La cosa sube de tono, para las k no quieran leer, vayan hasta la parte final)

¿Qué tal???????

Creanme, este es el capi que más me ha costado, estoy muy interesada en conocer su opinión más sobre este capi q cualquier otro antes (a exepción del primero)

Y si, como leyeron en la última línea, es el fin de la primer temporada. No lloren tanto, la cosa sigue, sólo que me voy a dar un pequeño break pues se me vienen u nas semanas de exámenes horribles.

Luego pretendo seguir con el otro fic de LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DEL PRINCIPE AZUL, el cual he tenido muy abandonado.

Ojo, no voy a dejar los fic así como así, los terminaré…algún día.

He adorado este tiempo que he estado subiendo y dejando volar mi imaginación, pero como siempre he andado muy corta de tiempo, ni siquiera he tenido chance de contestar a sus rw.

Espero que la próxima vez que nos leyamos mi vida esté más tranquila.

Gracias mil veces!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

CAPITULO XVI. MI LINDO Y EXTRAÑO COMPAÑERO DE PISO

La felicidad. ¿Qué es la felicidad?

Nunca me había preocupado por descifrar el significado de esa palabra. La había considerado algo confuso.

Pero, lo que más se parece en mi vida a eso, todo tiene que ver con el hombre que amo:

Un beso. Una sonrisa. Una mirada. Despertar a su costado. Verlo actuar. Que se preocupe por mi. Que me cuide. Ver su pelo de gallina totalmente despeinado por las mañanas. Sus extrañas costumbres. Su enigmática vida. Las caras que pone cuando se enoja. Lo genial que cree que es. Quedarme en casa y no hacer nada. Hacer de comer mientras el hace ejercicio. Comer comida _insana_ frente a él. Que se ponga contento al comer chocolate, cuando no debe. Que trate de ser un tipo normal, cuando es totalmente especial y extraordinario. Ver su cara cada vez que le llamo por su nombre. Que esté cerca. Que esos ojos negros me miren. Que sus manos me rocen. Que su voz fuerte pronuncie mi nombre.

…Tantas cosas son las que me hacen feliz, pero desgraciadamente a todo eso tenía que decirle adiós.

Estaba ahí en la puerta, totalmente furioso y con los ojos clavados en mi poco equipaje.

Sakura.-dijo.

Su voz pareció recorrer todo mi ser, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón y retumbando en mi cerebro.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo me iba a despedir? La carta que dejaría no sería de gran ayuda.

_Esa sería la última vez que lo vería en toda mi vida._

Debía escoger las palabras adecuadas, y despedirme de la mejor manera, puesto que nunca más iba a olvidar ese momento. Guardaría esos minutos todo el resto de mi existencia.

Sa-sasuke.-tartamudee.

El chico seguía sin moverse de la entrada, con sus ojos ardiendo de furia.

Eh…yo…-no sabía que decir, dudaba ciertamente.

Ser directa, esa era la única solución.

… Yo…como ves…-levanté la mano mostrando el pasaporte-…lo he conseguido.

Traté de sonreir, como diciendo "estoy bien".

…Segundos en silencio…Y su mirada clavada en mi.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. Luego volvió a verme.

¿Y planeas irte así nada más?

Su voz sonaba llena de ira.

Perdón.-me disculpé e hice una reverencia.-perdón. Sé que no es la manera más adecuada de despedirme.

Me prometí no dejar de sonreir, quería que su última impresión de mi fuera la de una Sakura que vivió feliz estando con él, todo el tiempo.

Continué.

Había tratado de decirte lo del pasaporte. Fui hace días y apenas hoy me ha llegado.

¿Así que te vas ahora mismo?-preguntó con esa voz que me perturbaba.

De nuevo, sonrisa.

Si.-asentí con la cabeza.- He dejado muchos asuntos pendientes en América. Había decidido desde el principio regresar lo más pronto posible después que me entregaran el papel.

Esperé un momento a que el dijera algo, pero seguía en silencio, observándome.

Tomé aire y seguí explicándome.

El haber estado aquí en Japón comenzó siendo un accidente. Agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi todo este tiempo. Nunca voy a olvidar tu amabilidad. Pero, Sasuke, tengo que regresar. Aquí no me queda nada más. Incluso ya me he librado de la filmación. Llevo todas mis cosas conmigo, no he olvidado nada. Creo que es tiempo que me valla. Mi familia y mis amigos, toda mi vida me espera en América.

¡Callate!-me gritó.

No me esperaba que respondiera así.

Sasuke-kun….

¡Calla Molestia! –estaba realmente furioso, respiraba entrecortado.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Yo eh…-me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía dejar salir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Cómo puedes irte así?

Tengo que…

¡No! ¡Haz llegado aquí de la nada como una completa extraña! ¡Te has metido en mi vida como una completa intrusa! ¿Y ahora piensas irte así como así?

No hay otra forma.

Si me seguía gritando, yo terminaría por romperme y llorar frente a él.

Sakura… ¿Piensas irte después de todo lo que has hecho?

Puedo pagarte todo.-me defendí. Quería irme inmediatamente y que no me viera derramar lágrimas.

¡No! ¡Nunca podrás pagar lo que has causado! ¿Cómo vas a remediar lo que has hecho conmigo?

Se acercó intimidante a mi.

Pido disculpas por el daño que te puede haber causado y todas las molestias.

¡No hablo de eso, con un demonio! Hablo de lo que me has hecho a mi….

¿A t-ti…?

No comprendía su enojo.

¡Te metes en mi vida sin pedir permiso! ¡Llegas y haces que sólo te mire a ti y me preocupe por ti!-su pecho subía y bajaba, su enojo no disminuía.

¡Perdón si he hecho que te preocupes por mi!

¡Sólo has venido a cambiar mi vida! ¿Y ahora pretendes irte después de lo que has provocado en mi? ¡Es injusto Sakura!

P-perdón.-no sabía otra cosa que pedir disculpas.

Unas pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Sakura, no puedes irte, ¡no puedes¡ ¿me oyes? ¡ No puedes! ¡Al diablo con América!

¡Tengo que volver, esa es mi vida!

¿Y yo que? ¿No significo nada para ti? ¿Qué no todo este tiempo he sido parte de tu vida?

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué era el hombre que más había amado pero tenía que abandonarlo? ¿Que significaba más de lo que él creía? Mi corazón se estaba resquebrajando …

Pero somos muy diferentes.-susurré.

Se quedó en silencio, lo único que llegaba a mis oídos era su respiración agitada.

Eres una cínica. Llegas de no se dónde, me pides ayuda, haces que sólo me fije en ti y ahora de la nada te quieres ir, justo cuando menos puedo. SI lo hubieses echo desde el principio no hubiera importado, pero a estas alturas de la situación, quebrarías mi vida…

Estaba un poco más calmado, pero seguía con esa mirada lastimera.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Por más que quería seguir fingiendo que estaba bien, la sonrisa en mis labios y la tristeza en mis ojos no concordaba.

Debo irme.

Di un paso, tratando de llegar a la puerta. Pero el al instante me detuvo, haciendo que mi bolso de mano junto con el pasaporte callera al suelo.

Abusando de su fuerza, me arrebató la mochila de los hombros y me dejó sin mi _equipaje._

¿Qué haces?

No te vas a ir, no sin antes escucharme.

Me llevó contra la pared y me enjauló con su cuerpo y sus brazos.

Todo este tiempo no me he quejado, he esperado alguna reacción tuya, pero tu ni siquiera te inmutas. ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿por qué eres inmune a mi?

No sé de que hablas…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente por su cercanía.

¡Nunca sabes nada!-gritó y con el puño golpeó la pared al lado mio.

Estaba de lo más confundida, sólo quería irme de ahí.

¡Pues no, no sé nada, soy una entrometida que nunca debió llegar aquí! ¡Te he pedido perdón por todas las molestias que te he causado, pero no me escuchas! ¡Piensas que no causas nada en mi verdad?! ¡Claro que lo causas, pero no de la manera en que deberías! ¡Quizás nunca debimos cruzarnos aquel día! ¡Cuánto deseo que me hubieses dejado ahí sola y no me hubieses ayudado porque….!-no pude seguir, no podía, en mi garganta se había echo un nudo.

Me dolía seguir hablando, algo me oprimía el pecho. Me quedé en la parte donde le diría que lo amaba….Pero obviamente no podía decírselo.

Acercó su cabeza a mi y me habló al oído.

Nunca me olvidaré de sus palabras, las cuales me seguirían el resto de mi vida, junto con su recuerdo.

_Me he enamorado de ti.-_dijo suavemente, tanto que parecía tonto que momentos atrás hubiese estado furioso.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

No mucho faltó para que callera desmayada ahí mismo.

No podía creer lo que sus labios decían.

No, era imposible.

Debía ser una broma suya….

…pero él rara vez bromeaba…

¿Qué trataba de lograr diciéndome aquello?

Enseguida llegaron sus palabras a mi corazón y este se detuvo.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Q-qu-que?-tartamudee.

Se separó un poco, dejándome ver su rostro apenas.

Podía sentir su aliento mentolado chocando en mi rostro.

Te he dicho que te amo. ¿No lo has entendido? Es por eso que no te puedes ir. Me la debes, no puede ser que hallas llegado, me hallas enamorado y ahora te vayas. No es justo…

No lo pude evitar. Esas eran palabras que nunca en mi vida me imaginé escuchar.

Mientras el llanto simplemente seguía.

No podía hablar, no tenía mentalidad para eso.

Sin quererlo, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo.

Lentamente me acerqué a él.

Incluso podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir.

Sabía que todo aquello era como un pecado. No debía hacerlo, estaba consciente de ello pero quería al fin de cuentas, aunque luego tendría que pagarlo caro.

Un corto y delicado beso, un simple roce.

Mi cuerpo volvió a su sitio.

Esperaba que se alejara, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces hizo algo que tampoco me esperaba.

Me jaló con un brazo de la cintura, mientras que el otro lo pasó por mi nuca, llevando mi cabeza junto a él.

Me besó.

Sólo sentí sus labios moviéndose desesperadamente por los mios.

Su lengua buscaba la mía insistentemente.

Ya antes me había besado así. Pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes.

Mordía suavemente mis labios, y apenas se despegaba de mi para respirar por momentos.

Ese toque quemaba, hacía que mi cabeza ardiera.

Mi corazón hacía mucho tiempo que ya no latía.

Descargas eléctricas recorrían cada parte de mi ser, llevándome a un lugar parecido al paraíso.

Jadeando, me susurró al oído.

_D-dejame…_

¿Darle permiso? Él no necesitaba decir eso, desde hacía mucho había perdido el control sobre mi misma.

Presumiendo de su musculatura, me elevó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la sala.

Yo seguía en ese bendito trance de sus palabras y sus besos. No podía oponerme, ¡no podía!

Me recostó sobre un sillón, el más grande para ser exactos.

Me miraba de una manera que ya conocía. Era igual que aquella vez que me había obligado a pedirle disculpas y también habíamos terminado sobre el sillón. Igual que en la filmación. Igual que en el camerino.

Estaba sonrojado, pero deseoso a la vez de obtener más.

Se detuvo unos segundos, mirándome lastimosamente.

¿Sakura?-preguntó titubeante.

¿Qué quería que le respondiera si ni siquiera había sido claro con su pregunta?

No sabía que hacer, simplemente elevé mi cabeza y alcancé sus labios.

Lo que vino después, no pude evitarlo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Volvió a besarme con esa desesperación que lo caracterizaba.

Sonreí para mis adentros, ¿Cuántas chicas me envidiarían por el sólo hecho de conocer y ser víctima de su pasión?

¡Por Dios! ¡Me había dicho que me amaba y ahora me besaba de esa manera!

Si ese día que lo conocí, hubiese imaginado que podía tenerlo ahora de esa manera, obviamente no lo hubiera creido.

El idol japonés, el más famoso y deseado de todo el país, me estaba besando de maravilla.

Sus manos removían bajo mi blusa. Una de ellas llegó a uno de mis pechos haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido.

Lo estaba haciendo, por lo visto quería llegar a algo más.

Rogaba porque no se detuviera.

Con una mano llegó hasta el cierre de mi pantalón, bajándolo por completo.

¿Cómo podía quitarme la ropa y también besarme? Lo ignoro, peo era demasiado hábil con ello.

Cuando me hubo quitado la blusa, tuve la misma reacción de pena cuando me vi sólo con el sostén, igual a aquel día en la ducha. Traté de cubrirme con los brazos.

Luego me besó por debajo de la oreja. Dejando delicados besos sobre mi cuello.

Succionaba cada poco, mientras los temblores seguían.

Cuando llegó a mi pecho, sin darme cuenta, ya había bajado mis manos.

Continuó moviendo sus labios aún por encima del encaje de la prenda.

Bajó por mi vientre y siguió marcando un camino con su saliva.

Desde mi ángulo, veía su cara inclinada, con muchos mechones azabache bajando de su cabeza, rozando de igual modo con mi piel.

Ninguna de mis fantasías le hacía justicia a la realidad.

Ninguna.

Jaló mis pantalones y me dejó al final sólo en ropa interior.

Se irguió un poco y me miró de pies a cabeza.

Adoraba esa mirada, ¿significaba que una mujer como yo le excitaba?

Mi duda se respondió en el momento en que se acercó nuevamente a mi.

_Aquí no, aquí no será.-_me dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

¿En realidad iba a suceder?

Me cargo y me llevó a su habitación.

Me bajó justo en la entrada a su habitación. De reojo miré la puerta del otro lado, la habitación donde yo solía dormir. ¿Cuántas veces no había querido cruzar ese pasillo y entrar de la nada a la pieza contraria?

Lo miré. Seguía con esa camisa blanca y el pantalón negro de vestir.

No sabía si actuar o no, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas desde hacía mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

Algo nerviosa desabotoné su camisa, para encontrarme nuevamente con esos pectorales perfectamente esculpidos.

¿Era yo digna de eso?

En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa cuando me vio acariciando su pecho.

El muy desvergonzado se la terminó de quitar. Luego cogió mis manos y las llevó a su pantalón.

Supuse lo que quería, o quizás fue por mi mente pervertida.

Quité el único botón y bajé el cierre.

Lo demás lo hizo él.

Retrocedí un poco cuando vi _aquello_ que comenzaba a alzarse bajo sus boxers.

¿En realidad estábamos haciendo lo adecuado?

_No te preocupes._-me dijo suavemente mientras volvía a besarme.

Incluso cuando besaba mi labio inferior, pude notar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Amaba con todas mis fuerzas esa sonrisa traviesa!

Poco a poco me empujó hacia la cama.

Prácticamente me aventó y luego se lanzó a quitar mi sostén.

Con su boca lo fue bajando poco a poco. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

Cuando me hubo dejado al descubierto, lo desató. Yo no tenía un gran busto, pero era más grande que la talla promedio de las japonesas… Así que por fin yo tenía algo de que presumir, estaba segura de que nunca había estado con una mujer de mis medidas.

Volvió a besarme. Sólo que ahora muy delicadamente. …Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

No existía nada más que él y sus besos….

Mientras movía una de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Recorría mi pecho, luego mi cintura desnuda, mis muslos y regresaba por el mismo camino.

Había quedado acomodada sobre la gran cantidad de almohadas, así que no estaba totalmente recostada, en tanto su cuerpo había quedado en medio de mis piernas.

¡Esa imagen de él así de sensual nunca la había visto! Nunca había visto esa faceta de él….

…Su respiración entrecortada…

…esos besos que quemaban…

…su mirada penetrante que me gritaba a voces cada vez que lo miraba…

…esos labios que quería besar desesperadamente…

…su aroma varonil…

…los mechones que caían sobre su rostro…

…la forma en que se movía todo su cuerpo…

…su piel blanca y suave…

…sus manos que me acariciaban y me hacían temblar…

...Tenía….al grandioso y famoso idol japonés Uchiha Saji…ahí frente a mi….besándome como nadie lo había hecho nunca…Siendo tan sensual que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza...mirándome en ocasiones tiernamente y otras lleno de pasión…mostrándome a ese Sasuke…

…Tenía…al hombre que amaba diciéndome que también sentía lo mismo por mi…

Por un momento me olvidé completamente de mi regreso a América…y sólo pensé en él.

Volvió a bajar, haciendo que con cada beso que daba sobre mi cuello y luego en mi pecho nuevas sensaciones recorrieran mi ser.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? Halla sido lo que halla sido, quería repetirlo mil veces.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Mordisqueba en lugares que no debía, pero eso me excitaba más en cierta manera.

Luego volvió a mirarme. No podía borrarse esa sonrisita del rostro. Con sólo ese simple gesto me hacía delirar….

El temblor continuaba, si esto seguía así me enfermaría de algo que tuviese que ver con temblores repentinos.

Con una genial destreza me dejó completamente sin prenda alguna.

Se levantó un poco y se quitó lo poco de ropa que le quedaba a él.

Desde mi ángulo lo que vi, no quiero decir que fue maravilloso, pues sería aumentar su ego, pero tras admirar su perfecto y bien dotado físico, volví a encontrar al hombre que amaba tras su sonrisa.

¿Aún seguía queriendo sumar puntos a su favor?

Nuevamente se posicionó sobre mi y me arrancó un beso.

Sa-sasu-ke.-tartamudee.

¿Mmm?

Espera…-le susurré.

Se irguió en menos de un segundo y me miró extrañado.

¿No quieres….?-preguntó cambiando la cara.

Es que…es que…

Acercó su rostro a mi y me dijo tan suavemente que casi me desmayo.

_Que sea lo que tu quieras. Pero…ya no me puedo detener…_

Ya no era su mirada sexy, ni aquella cargada de sensualidad, era una mirada sincera, que simplemente me decía lo que quería y me hablaba con la verdad.

Volvió a besarme.

Ni siquiera me opuse.

Había estado deseando eso por tanto tiempo que no tenía la valentía de negarme.

Mientras seguía besandome tan bien como él sabia hacerlo, _aquello _en su parte baja llamó mi atención. Me rozaba frecuentemente, estaba firme y calaba con ese simple toque.

Me sonrojé totalmente y el calor se me subió a la cabeza.

Además, no podía controlar los deseos de mi cuerpo. Me había excitado también, pues las descargas eléctricas se convirtieron en considerables punzadas en mi intimidad.

Sin saberlo había abierto las piernas para dejarlo entrar. ¿Me estaba volviendo una cualquiera?

Me había quedado a la expectativa de sus miradas desde el comienzo. Cuando vio esa reacción por parte mía volvió a verme. Sus ojos decían algo en silencio, que luego se atrevió a decir.

_Vas a ser mi perdición Sakura Haruno._

De la nada, con una fuerza dominante entró en mi.

A la primera fue lento, despacio, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Pensé que tardaría en acostumbrarme debido al ligero dolor que causó, no era mi primera vez pues él apenas era el segundo hombre con quien estaba, mi cuerpo no reconoció a la primera a aquel extraño que entraba en mi, debido al tamaño….pero rápidamente me sentí apta para continuar.

Su respiración se hizo incluso más lenta, y por primera ocasión le escuché soltar un bajo pero audible gemido.

Su movimiento era algo torturante, quería más, pero sentía que si se lo pedía me oiría algo vulgar.

El cúmulo de sensaciones se extendía desde mi ingle hasta la última punta de mis cabellos.

Al poco rato aumentó el ritmo.

Una estocada me hizo soltar un ligero grito. Llevaba rato callándome, pero poco a poco el mando sobre mis actos iba disminuyendo.

Entonces el placer se fundió con algo más. En ese punto, las fantasías pasaron a ser otra cosa, y el sexo dejó de ser algo tan superficial para convertirse en un acercamiento de nuestras almas.

No dejaba de mirarme, tampoco besarme.

Aunque la excitación era enorme, ese sentimiento de saberlo mio, y saber que yo estaba en sus pensamientos y en todo su ser, me hacía llevar todo eso a otro nivel.

Seguía entrando y saliendo frenéticamente. ¡Adoraba cómo lo hacía!

Sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y jadeos, atenuados por el ruido de la cama, y el chocar desenfrenado de nuestros cuerpos.

En una de esas me arquee y de mi boca salían sonidos que no podía controlar.

La pena la hice a un lado, mientras, con cada movimiento suyo algo iba incrementándose en mi interior.

Era como si algo fuerte fuese a explotar.

Tenía frente a mi a un Sasuke descontrolado, excitado, desesperado, pero que cuando fijaba sus ojos en los mios, mostraba una ternura y un sentimiento que ni siquiera podía describir con palabras.

Inesperadamente se detuvo en seco.

Desconcertada lo miré.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas…se veía de lo más lindo así.

Gotas de sudor adornaban su frente, dándole incluso un mejor aspecto que el cualquier look que hubiese utilizado para cualquier sesión de fotos.

_Sasuke…_

Si me había llevado hasta ahí y debía explicarme el porque había parado.

Me tomó por la cintura y me levantó.

Al final quedé sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras él me abrazaba y me colocaba para proseguir con nuestro asunto.

Instintivamente quien comenzó a moverse fui yo.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, él me jaló más hacía su cuerpo.

Mis pechos se clavaban en él.

Después lo besé y en su boca acallé un sonido de placer.

Subía y bajaba como el cuerpo me lo pedía….

Jaló mi cabeza y me robó otro beso…mientras …._los fuegos artificiales explotaban dentro de mi._

…_un gemido de él, anunciando que había alcanzado el momento…_

…_uno más por parte mia, aún más ruidoso que todos los demás…¿hacía cuanto no me sentía así? Creo que esa era la primera vez…_

…_nuestras manos se juntaron y lo sugeté tan fuerte que sentí que le hice daño…_

…_eramos él y yo…_

_..ojalá eso durara para siempre…_

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi como un rayo, las tantas veces que quise tocarlo, que quise besarlo y tenerlo cerca, las ocasiones que ardía de deseos de simplemente abrazarlo, y aquellas en que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por llamar su atención.

Caímos rendidos en la cama. El sudor en su piel me hizo que cruzara por mi mente una imagen de cuando hacía ejercicio. _Pues qué lindo era ejercitarse de esa manera_, pensé.

Elevó mi mentón y me jaló hacía él.

Me plantó un nuevo beso. ¿Cuántas maneras de besar tenía?

Al separarnos me quedé observándolo.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

¿Me levantaría de la nada y me iría?

¿O tomaría la decisión de quedarme con él?

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi. Una calma que no puedo describir se apoderó de mi.

En ese momento no quise más que permanecer entre sus brazos, rodeada por su cuerpo, aún con la sensación de haber alcanzado el éxtasis, cubriendo mi desnudez con la calidez de su piel, de su ser.

¿Qué pasaría si me quedaba así toda mi vida? Parecía que estábamos conectados en una manera muy particular.

El eco de un trueno anunciaba que afuera llovería más tarde.

Mi corazón estaba en calma…por el momento, aunque no había recobrado su ritmo común.

Perdón, no encontré otra manera de decirte que te amaba y rogarte que te quedaras.- lo escuché hablar mientras yo tenía mi cabeza oculta entre su pecho.

No contesté, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

Lo abracé con toda las fuerzas que me quedaban, me había echo increíblemente feliz esa tarde.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El viento golpeaba en mi rostro simulando navajas cortantes. Tenía que entrar, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí lamentándome.

La lluvia había parado. Me preguntaba, ¿me dejarían subir después de haberme mojado por más de una hora? Pues debían de hacerlo, al fin de cuentas había pagado mi boleto.

Estaba algo tiesa, me había prácticamente congelado, si las siguientes horas no tenía cuidado terminaría por agarrar el catarro más fuerte de toda mi vida.

Estornudé, me fastidió el hacerlo. Quería estar completa y sana al volver a mi casa.

Sesenta minutos, no más. No podía dedicarle más tiempo a eso.

Durante ese lapso, ahí en la pequeña terraza, dejé que mis lágrimas salieran.

El dolor era igual o más grande que la felicidad que había sentido dos horas atrás.

¿Se podía sentir en un solo día emociones tan grandes y tan diferentes?

En ese lugar, mientras la lluvia me empapaba y se fundía con las lágrimas, mientras yo misma hacía añicos mis ilusiones y ese amor, mientras que en mi corazón se extinguía la llama de la esperanza, traté de recopilar y sepultar todos los recuerdos del tiempo que viví en Japón.

Cuando regresara a América no volvería a pensar en eso como lo que fue, sino como una experiencia graciosa de cómo me fui a perder al país nipon.

Apenas la lluvia tocó mi piel, dejé salir toda esa tristeza que me impedía respirar, grité, nadie me oia pues todos estaban adentro, grité su nombre, grité que lo amaba, y grité que me perdonara.

…El muy tonto se había quedado dormido…

…Estaba exhausto que no se percató cuando me levanté…

…Me vestí, tomé mis cosas y salí del lugar…

…Ni siquiera le di un beso de despedida, no me lo merecía…

…No me atreví a dejar alguna carta…Sería una burla si lo hiciera…

…Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, tuve unas ganas horribles de que se levantara y me detuviera, que nuevamente me dijera que me amaba, quizás si hacía eso yo reconsideraría mi idea de irme de Japón…

…ese deseo persistía hasta el momento, pero ya era tarde, quizás fue mejor que no despertara…

…me acobardé y no quise pensar más en que pasaría si no me iba…

Había pensado mucho tiempo en mi futuro, el cual no incluía a un idol japonés, el mundo de la actuación, un amor tan grande al que no me hacía acreedora, ni un par de ojos negros que me robaban el alma.

No, no podía.

Mientras estaba en su regazo, había reflexionado sobre eso.

¿En realidad podría ser feliz si permanecía junto a él?

¿Qué iba a pasar con la gran línea divisoria entre nosotros? Aunque nos amasemos las diferencias seguían existiendo…

…Aunque me había dicho que me amaba, mi vida en América seguía esperándome, mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar, yo seguía sin pertenecer a ese departamento ni a ese país.

Lo poco que duró, me hizo muy feliz, siempre guardaría en mi mente los días que pasé al lado del gran idol Saji Uchiha.

Tiritando de frio, aún con las lágrimas brotando, subí al avión.

Mientras este despegaba sentí como mi corazón poco a poco se desvanecía de mi cavidad torácica. Desaparecía para dejar sólo un hueco.

Me preguntaba, ¿funcionaría mi cuerpo si ya no tenía un corazón?

¿Mi cerebro no me reclamaría su ausencia?

Me lo había estado imaginando en todos los lugares. En el avión, haciéndose pasar por un pasajero más, en el aeropuerto de los New York, dentro del taxi que tomé, una persona más de las que caminaban por la avenida que conducía a mi casa, incluso creí ver su rostro cuando el vecino salió y me saludó.

Cuando por fin entré a mi casa y descubrí que estaba completamente sola, fue cuando la esperanza se esfumó por completo.

Fue así como había sellado mi gran aventura en Japón.

¿Qué haría a partir de ese momento? ¿cómo iba a vivir si ni siquiera tenía un corazón latiendo en mi interior? ¿Se me consideraría como una persona…normal?

El silencio de la casa parecía un monstruo que me quería devorar….nada comparable con la calidez de aquel departamento…y de los brazos de aquel chico…mi querido y extraño compañero de piso…

, primer temporada.-


	17. Chapter 17

Heyu!

¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! :D

Ya extrañaba escribir ...justamente ayer terminó mi semestre, aún no sé si pasé una materia, pero el lunes me dan resultados. Así que aprovecho para escribir….

Aunque el ambiente no me ayuda mucho, aquí hace un calor de los mil demonios…¬¬ ¡! Y eso realmente me desespera!

Se terminó mi lucha contra los exámenes finales…y sigue la batalla contra el calor x_x!1

Pero bueno… Quiero agradecer a todas (os) aquellas (os) que me apoyaron y me desearon suerte en mis exámenes. Y verán que me fue muy bien! (Sin nombrar materias estas son mis calificaciones: 8, 9, 9.5, 10, 8, 10, 9 y 9.5. ¿genial no? XD!)(no es k sea presumida, pero me siento muy feliz x lo q he logrado)

Ah….pero bueno, dejo de lado mi rollo personal para pasar a la historia.

* Maricela, mi amiga, está leyendo este fic…eso me hace muy feliz! :D

**Perdón! Sé que prometí que la sig. Actualización sería la de La verdadera Historia del príncipe azul! Pero pz me he dejado llevar por las ansias…pero ahora si juro k la sig. Actualización será de ese otro fic.

**Por fin tendré mi primer historia original. XD! Tengo un buen de ideas en mente, e incluso ya había escrito las sinopsis de tres historias, pero la nueva q voy a comenzar me surgió hace unos días de una experiencia algo tonta. Espero k me apoyen con esa historia cuando la suba. En la nota final escribiré un adelanto.

Gracias por su espera!1

MI LINDO Y EXTRAÑO COMPAÑERO DE PISO

Segunda Temporada

CAPITULO I. TRANSPLANTE

Su figura era opaca. Nuevamente lo tenía frente a mi, imponente, soberbio como nunca antes, intimidándome con su mirada, embriagándome con su presencia, pero aún así, no lo podía distinguir del todo, creo que era debido a las lágrimas que se habían agolpado durante las anteriores noches en mis ya cansados ojos.

"Algo tan pasajero se supera de igual manera"-recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Susan días antes.

Vaya, qué tonta era, no podía siquiera responderle igual a esa frase que tanto se repetía.

_Me he enamorado de ti._

Volví a escuchar esas palabras, sentí cómo algo trataba de engendrarse en el espacio vacío que había quedado en mi pecho después que abandoné Japón.

¿Tendría nuevamente corazón gracias a él? ¿O parecía ser que tenerlo cerca era la única manera de recuperar ese órgano tan vital?

_Me he enamorado de ti._

De nuevo lo que salía de su boca era más hiriente que la última vez.

Sentí ganas de gritar de desesperación, al intentar hacerlo, me desperté a mitad de la noche, completamente sola en mi habitación.

Había sido…una pesadilla.

Últimamente mi cerebro había encontrado una buena manera de torturarme debido a que no había corazón que lo apaciguara. Y me hacía malas jugadas mostrándome esos sueños que me hacían sufrir y recordar cosas que quería dejar enterradas.

Llevaba Dos semanas de la misma manera. Catorce días soñando a Sasuke de la misma manera, escuchando aquella frase que hizo un parteaguas en mi mundo…

Me acomodé sobre la cama, buscando la mejor posición para poder ahora si dormir tranquilamente.

Estaba en la terraza, mirando simplemente el verde del jardín.

Al parecer aún no te repones de tu viaje, ¿no es cierto?-habló mi mama desde la cocina.

¿Por qué lo dices? No hay razón para que aún me afecte mi paseo por Japón.-objeté mintiéndome a mi misma.

¡Ah hija!-traía una bandeja con dos tazas de café cuando se sentó junto a mi- Te conozco perfectamente. Hay algo que no te deja descansar en paz, y sé que tiene que ver con ese país. ¿Tan duro fue para ti pasar tantos meses allá?

Claro que no.

Bueno,-me dedicó una de sus sonrisas irónicas- debieron ser como unas largas vacaciones para ti.

Obvio no, te conté que me la pasé trabajando en lo que pude, nadie me mantuvo cuando estuve allá, solita tuve que costear mis gastos.

Mmm…-cambió su cara a la de madre pensativa, esa era la que menos me gustaba.- Sakura… Las pocas veces que charlamos por teléfono no me diste detalles, así que esperé a que regresaras, y ya han pasado dos semanas y aún no sé cómo fue exactamente que sobreviviste allá.-finalizó con algo de exigencia en la voz.

Ya te conté. Un hombre perdió mi pasaporte, y como recompensa me ayudó dejándome quedarme en su departamento, trabajé para pagarle algunos gastos y eso fue todo.

Linda…¿un hombre?-había un brillo en sus ojos que me molestaba.

Si, un hombre mama, de esos que parecen humanos, con pelo, dos manos, dos piernas, ojos…ya sabes.-dije tan seria como si fuera algo que ella desconociese.

Si, y también tienen un miembro.-agregó sintiéndose ganadora.

Lo admito, en ocasiones mi madre podía ser la mujer más curiosa, preguntona, algo metiche y cuando se enojaba o algo le salía mal, era tan terca y regañona como podía. Aún no comprendo como el serio y tranquilo de mi padre se enganchó a alguien como ella. Pero bueno, no podía negar que era la mama más divertida.

Me sonrojé un poco, más que nada al recordar a Sasuke…por obvias razones.

Eh…basta madre. Estoy de lo más normal. No comprendo por qué insistes en preguntar, no ocurrió nada importante.

Puso cara de "¿quieres que me crea eso?" pero no dijo nada más.

Por la tarde recibí una llamada de Susan. Mi amiga, desde el día en que llegué se la había pasado tratando de disculparse, por una y mil razones según ella. Una era el haberme dejado en Japón, otra el haberme perdido (como si yo fuese una niña de cinco años), otra el no haberme contactado en esos meses, y otra más que aún desconocía. Aparte, me frecuentaba todos los días, se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo desde mi llegada y había procurado sacarme a algún lado todos los días para distraerme. Esta vez el lugar elegido era un bar que ya conocíamos, nos reuniríamos con otros amigos "celebrar" mi regreso sana y salva a América (¿se querían burlar de mi o que?).

A regañadientes tomé mi auto y me fui. No me había siquiera arreglado para salir, bueno, siendo sincera en sí yo no tenía arreglo, estaba condenada a morir siendo una chica simple sin ningún tipo de cualidad de belleza extrema. Sólo tenía el leve recuerdo de cuando actué como Akira y parecía ser alguien totalmente diferente. Fue por eso que al entrar al bar desee con todas mis ganas haberme siquiera peinado bien mi revoltoso pelo rosa.

Hola Sakura, ¡tanto tiempo!-me saludó desde su asiento mostrándome una sonrisa encantadora.

Apenas había avanzado unos dos metros dentro del lugar cuando lo vi. Habían en total cuatro personas en la mesa, pero en él fue en el único que me fijé.

Lo mismo digo….Erick.-dije casi balbuceando.

Haberme encontrado a ese chico ahí era algo que nunca me hubiese esperado. Inmediatamente pasé a ver a Susan, por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro parecía que ella lo había tramado todo.

No era que el chico me pusiera nerviosa o que me moviera el piso, simplemente….había sido mi amor platónico por algunos años, y hacía dos nos habíamos hecho novios, y hacía uno que habíamos cortado.

El tipo era…simplemente otra definición de hombre perfecto, muy diferente a la de Sasuke pero igual de disfrutable.

Aún sigo sin comprender cómo rayos un tipo como él llego a estar al lado mio.

¡Pero vamos, siéntate!-me animó Susan.

Le dediqué la mirada más venenosa que pude a mi amiga.

Mírate, estas hecha polvo, ¿tan mal te fue en Japón?-preguntó Andy, amigo de la universidad el cual casualmente Erick y yo compartíamos.

Me di una mirada. Era verdad, andaba de lo más desliñada.

Es sólo que no he dormido bien.-me excusé tratando de fingir una sonrisita.

El día que llegó Susan sola por poco y la matamos. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió dejarte en ese país?-dijo Lila, algo escandalizada.

Fue debido a mi torpeza.-me justifiqué.

Yo diría más bien eres peligrosamente despistada.-mi ex se había dirigido a mi.

Tener a ese chico cerca quizás en esos momentos sería algo bueno para olvidarme por unos cuantos segundos de cierto pelinegro.

Además, esas últimas dos palabras tenían su pasado. Siempre me decía eso al tratar de consolarme. Supongo que se le había quedado la costumbre de decírmelo.

Durante el resto de la charla sólo me dediqué a contestar el resto de sus preguntas, aunque la mayoría de ellas me exigían hablar sobre el Uchiha. No contestaba completo y creo que los dejaba aún con más dudas.

Después de un rato me dejaron en paz y comenzaron a platicar sobre todos los acontecimientos que me perdí en tanto tiempo.

Me sentí algo aliviada cuando las preguntas cesaron. Me provocaba cansancio estar ahí. Yo simplemente quería pasar una tarde tranquila con Susan y unos cuantos tragos.

Te acostumbras rápido.-me dijo Erick sonriendo de nuevo.

Había olvidado lo suave y calmada que podía ser su voz.

Ya lo estoy haciendo.-respondí mientras le daba un recorrido a toda su humanidad.

En el último año no lo había visto, pero ni siquiera había cambiado un poco. Su corte de pelo castaño era exactamente del mismo largo, no muy corto pero tampoco tan extenso como el de Sasuke. Sus ojos azules me recordaban un poquitín a Naruto, del cual trataba también de no acordarme , había provocado algunos problemas entre ambos debido a mis caprichos. Era alto, aún un poco más que el pelinegro. Aunque no tenía cuerpo de infarto, pues nunca había sido fan de los gimnasios, lucía en buena forma.

Luego pasé a observar a mis amigos. Lo mismo había pasado con ellos.

Susan era una chica totalmente rubia, ojos grises y de complexión muy, muy delgada, tanto que siempre se quejaba de mis pechos diciendo "Es un pecado que creas que ese par de cosas en tu pecho no sean muy grandes". Era una aficionada al anime y la cultura japonesa y además, era mi mejor amiga. Ah…mi sueño de presentarle a Hinata nunca se haría realidad, ambas chicas habían sido muy amables conmigo.

Por otro lado estaba Andy. Era el mejor amigo de Erick y había sido mi compañero de estudios. Había sido uno de los causantes de que yo terminara después de algunos años siendo novia del pelicafe de su amigo. De su físico no puedo decir mucho, era tan moreno como la noche y tenía el pelo hecho trenzas.

Y Lila, era la única chica refinada de las tres, digamos que se había llevado la feminidad que a Susan y a mi nos hacía falta. Para que la describo, era completamente linda con su pelo negro y sus ojos de gato. Era la novia de Andy y se ocupaba de nosotros cuatro cada vez que salíamos a tomar pues siempre adoptaba el papel de madre protectora.

Esos eran mis amigos, y mi ex. Gente que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Aunque, en mi pecho seguía existiendo ese hueco el cual ellos no podrían llenar, pero esperaba que con el paso del tiempo lo hicieran.

Luego volví a fijarme en Erick. Me estaba mirando y sonreía nuevamente. ¿Qué su cara no conocía otra expresión? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, quizás el sería un buen candidato para hacerme un trasplante de corazón, el cual necesitaba desesperadamente antes de morir de dolor.

Vamos Sa-ku-ra. Tienes que tomar algo.-e inmediatamente llenó mi vaso de licor.

Mi querida amiga estaba completamente ebria. ¿En qué momento me había sumergido tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos que ya a ella se le había subido?

Haruno, venimos aquí a festejar tu regreso y no cooperas.-dijo Andy algo burlón.

Toma sólo un poco.-me instó Erick.

Era extraño que él me dejase tomar, no era el tipo de chico que le encantan los bares y esas cosas, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

Tomé.

Y no sólo fue una copa, sino que fueron cinco, demasiado para mi.

Aún algo borracha seguía estando callada y sin conversar. Sé que era injusto para ellos, pero no podía deshacerme de ese nuevo sentimiento que se estaba acumulando en mí día tras día y que no podía sacar a flote.

Tenemos que irnos.-exigió Lila cuando Andy comenzó a tener nauseas.

Poco a poco, desde mi asiento, me quedé observando cómo se despedían.

Bueno, nosotros también tenemos que irnos.-dijo Susan algo más coherente, por lo visto su momento de embriaguez había pasado.

Buena idea.-dije.

Me levanté y sentí un ligero temblor. Me había afectado el vino, aunque aún podía caminar perfectamente.

Salimos, y tanto Erick como yo pedimos nuestros autos al ballet parking.

¿Y quien de los dos me lleva?-preguntó mi amiga algo aburrida.

Yo te llevo chica.-le dije.

No, tu no vas a manejar, has tomado mucho.-la voz de Erick sonaba seria.

No ha sido mucho, ¿además cómo se supone que llegue a mi casa? El taxi sale a un a millonada de aquí a mi distrito.

Yo te llevo, además no vivo muy lejos de tu casa.-dijo decidido.

Me arrebató las llaves de las manos y le entregó las suyas a Susan.

Lo cuidas.

Lo haré.

Antes de darse la vuelta y montarse en el coche de Erick, me dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Se había salido con la suya.

No me quejé con el chico. No tenía siquiera ganas de hacerlo, dejé que me llevara a casa.

Te ves diferente, pero todo volverá a la normalidad, no te preocupes.-me dijo dándome ánimos.

Lo sé, además estoy en el lugar a donde pertenezco, nada podría ser mejor.

Es cierto, estás al lado mio, donde siempre he creído que debes estar.-por un momento dejó el volante y me miró. De nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de algo especial al mirarme.

No bromees.

No lo hago.

Me quedé en silencio, él volvió a poner atención en el camino.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Es acaso que estaba más tomado que yo?

Por un momento quise preguntarle algo, pero no me atreví. No estaba preparada para escuchar lo que había dicho, me había tomado por sorpresa.

Al llegar a casa las luces del frente estaban encendidas , pero al parecer papa y mama estaban dormidos.

Me bajé inmediatamente después de que él metió el auto a la cochera.

Gracias por haberme traido.

No tienes por qué agradecerlo. Además lo hice con otra intención….Sakura, quisiera que hablásemos.

Se acercó a mi algo intimidante, yo simplemente retrocedí mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Lo hacemos mañana, es algo tarde.

Lo que te tengo que decir no tardará mucho.

Poco a poco me estaba arrinconando contra la pared del garaje.

Erick…no es momento.

Sakura…he esperado un año completo a que llegue el momento.

Pero quedamos en que…

No me importa ya más ese trato que hice contigo. Además tu ya la viste. Está de lo más tranquila. Incluso hoy me pidió que fuera única y exclusivamente para hacerte compañía.

Lo sé, a mi también me sorprendió verla haciendo ese tipo de cosas, es como si…

Es como si ya aceptara lo nuestro.

El espacio que había entre nuestros rostros se convirtió en nada.

El rozar de sus labios me dejó helada.

Por…por primera vez, los besos de Erick ya no eran cálidos para mi.

Me separé de él al instante.

Me miró extrañado y poniendo esos ojos de gato triste que tanto me habían hecho suspirar tiempo atrás.

¿Qué sucede?

No…no…ahora no Erick.

Me mentí inmediatamente a la casa y lo dejé en el garaje, al fin de cuentas sabía como cerrar al irse.

Casi azoté la puerta.

Subí tan rápido las escaleras como mi embriaguez y la oscuridad me lo permitieron.

Poco a poco, aquello que se me había estado amontonando salió a flote, gracias al beso de mi exnovio.

Hacía un año me había sucedido lo mismo. Ahora recordaba qué significaba ese sentimiento que me reprimía los últimos días. Lo había vivido no hacía mucho.

Cuando terminé con Erick, de igual manera me deprimí, de la misma forma no podía conciliar bien el sueño.

Pero ahora mi mundo y mi pesar no se centraba en Erick, sino en cierto chico japonés.

Había tratado de engañarme los últimos días diciéndome a mi misma que todo pasaría y terminaría por olvidarlo.

¡Al carajo con mis buenas intenciones de fingir que no había sido gran cosa!

¡Claro que me había afectado el estar en Japón!

¡No sé en que estúpido momento quise creerme que lo superaría fácilmente!

¡Me había estado mintiendo! ¡No volver a pensar en Sasuke era algo imposible!

Cuando recibí ese beso de Erick, me sentí un poco mal, creyendo tontamente que traicionaba al Uchiha….¡si ni siquiera lo volvería a ver otra vez en mi vida!

¿Por qué no simplemente me dejé llevar por el beso de mi ex? Si él hubiese echo eso hace un año ahora mismo estaríamos en su casa o en mi auto haciendo el amor. Pero no, el recuerdo de Sasuke me había ganado.

El sentimiento que había estado acumulando desde hacía quince días…fue el de la tristeza.

Se suponía que tendría que regresar a la radiodifusora. Pero no lo hice al instante, tardé un par de semanas más en reponerme.

Mi madre había pasado de la fase de madre despreocupada a otra totalmente diferente. Buscaba que yo me ocupara en cosas productivas, estaba todo el día al pendiente de que no hiciera cosas extrañas. Creo que la preocupé de más, la pobre ha de haber pensado que tenía ganas de suicidarme o algo así pues alejó de mi habitación cosas punzocortantes. Inútil de verdad, estaba mal pero no llegaba a ese extremo.

Todos los días tenía en mi casa la visita de Susan, y de vez en cuando la de Erick, visita la cual mi madre adoraba.

Pero no, nada cambiaba para mi.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

Era obvio, pero tampoco quería admitirlo.

Fue dos meses después cuando mi madre me descubrió.

_Me he enamorado de ti._

Escuché nuevamente esas palabras que tanto me atormentaban.

Me revolví en la cama y sentí como en sueños trataba de abrir la boca para decir algo que mis oídos no llegaban a oir.

_Me he enamorado de ti._

Nuevamente su voz rompía lo poco de resistencia que me quedaba.

Desperté gritando.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando a mi lado descubrí a mi madre. Tenía la mano en la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ma…mama.-balbucee.

No reaccionó al instante.

Bajó su mano y la dirigió a mi frente.

Con que eso era….pobre hija mía.-se dirigió a mi con voz dulce.

¿Eh?-como acababa de despertar estaba algo confundida.

Sakura…-despejó un mechón de mi rostro.- te has estado quejando toda la noche, no podías dormir.

Mi sueño últimamente no es muy placentero.

Nena…eso que has estado diciendo mientras dormías….¿tiene que ver con tu actitud los últimos días?

¿Lo que he dicho en sueños?-no recordaba haber dicho algo mientras dormía….qué tonto…era ovbio que no recordara…

Nena…¿quién es ese tal Sasuke?

Me quedé como piedra sobre la cama. Era la primera vez después de dos meses que escuchaba ese nombre. Ni siquiera yo me había animado a decirlo.

Sentí como los órganos cercanos al lugar donde estaba mi corazón se movían de tal forma que dolía.

Mamá….no…no es nadie.-mentí.

¿Nadie? ¿Te peleaste con él? Porque las palabras que repetías era "Perdón Sasuke".

Otra vez el retortijón en mi pecho.

¿En verdad era lo que había pronunciado?

¿Eso lo había dicho yo?

Disculparme con Sasuke….era algo que nunca había hecho.

Despreocupate mamá. No fue nada importante. Ve mejor a dormir, ya estoy mejor.

Sin creerse ni una sóla palabra se retiró de mi habitación, dejándome sola y pensativa.

Poco a poco me estaba consumiendo. Tenía que parar eso.

¿Sería que con pedirle perdón a Sasuke todo se solucionaría y podría vivir en paz aquí en América?

Quizás.

¿Pero cómo le haría para pedirle disculpas?

No sé, podría intentar arreglármelas y llamarle cuando me sintiera preparada.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…aún a cientos de kilómetros de distancia…aún cuando la mitad del mundo nos separaba….yo seguía amándolo.

¿Podría medio mundo ser más que lo que sentía? Si, pues la línea imaginaria que nos separaba aún estaba ahí presente. Un actor famoso y una simple chica conductora de radio no podían ser compatibles…a pesar de haberse besado…y a pesar de haber estado juntos en la misma cama.

Medio mundo….eso era mucho.

Nuevamente las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho los últimos dos meses.

Por la mañana escuché ruidos que provenían de la planta de abajo. Mama andaba muy activa ese día.

Me levanté y me miré al espejo. Tenía unas ojeras terribles. Tenía que recuperarme pues ese día iría a buscarme Erick. Estaba un poco emocionada de verlo.

Salí de mi cuarto y entré a la ducha al fondo del pasillo.

Era muy temprano y casi no había dormido, así que el agua fría me ayudó a despertar.

Como ese día no estaba papá en casa salí sólo con la toalla puesta.

Sentía el camino a mi habitación de lo más pesado.

Mis pies titubeaban al dar cada paso.

¿terminaría ahí desmayada?

No, tampoco era eso. Sólo era que me faltaban ganas para tan siquiera caminar.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, quise ir a acostarme, pero ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando una figura de alguien sentado en mi cama me hizo salir inmediatamente y cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Me congelé de miedo. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Mi madre llegó enseguida escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

¿Sakura?

Ma…ma…

¿qué le iba a decir, que estaba tan mal que ya me estaba imaginando cosas?

Mama…eh…este…eh…

Nuevamente esa sensación de algo formándose de nuevo en el hueco en mi pecho se hizo presente.

Ma…ma….

Me miró desconcertada por unos segundos, luego hizo lo que menos creí que pudiera llegar a hacer, sonrió pícaramente.

Ah…él…ha llegado temprano, lo he tenido abajo en la sala y como escuché que te bañabas, lo invité a pasar a descansar a tu habitación.

Cada una de sus palabras estaban llenas de una doble intención.

Ma…ma….ma….

Quería gritar de desesperación.

¿Ya lo saludaste?

Cuando digo que no comprendía que sucedía era porque NO COMPRENDÍA.

Negué con la cabeza.

Él…está…está dormido.

Traté de recordar lo que había visto dentro de mi habitación.

Si, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

…CONTINUARÁ.

¿Qué TAL?

Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios.

Espero que les halla gustado. No es un capitulo muy entretenido, pero tenía que escribir esta parte rara. Quiero decirles que el primer final que me imaginé era algo muy simple y pues luego me imaginé otra trama, y decidí juntarlas para hacer esta segunda temporada, que a mi parecer, quedará genial (aunque ustedes deciden).

Y bueno…el adelanto que les prometí mejor luego lo subo…es que ya tengo sueño… -.-¡!1

Byes!


	18. Chapter 18

Heyu!

XD YA 'TOY DE WELTA!

:D

Pues le apuré y aquí estoy regreso.

Espero k les guste el capi!

CAPITULO XVIII. DOLOR, PRIMERA PARTE.

¿Había mencionado anteriormente que la mala suerte me persigue? Oh...si ¡claro que lo he hecho! Y esa es la única verdad de mi vida, creo, ya es de ley que las cosas malas vengan a mi cuando menos las espero.

Cuando por fin creí poder seguir con mi vida tranquila y normal en América, al lado de mi madre algo loca, mi ausente padre y la bola de amigos que me rodeaban, y bueno, de Erick, mi exnovio quien últimamente se había dado a la tarea de revolver mi vida. Bien...yo pensaba eso, vivir en paz...pero...¿por qué llegaba esa persona en esos momentos a mi vida?

Sus cabellos caían grácilmente sobre mi almohada. Su rostro se mostraba tan tranquilo cuando dormía no se parecía nada a la persona que era cuando estaba despierto. Se veía tan...angelical podría decir...vaya burla...

Dormía boca arriba, incluso se había quitado la playera el muy listo. Con la mirada lo observé de pies a cabeza. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido cuando lo hacía.

Su piel seguía igual de blanca, que mezclandose con esos brazos y ese pecho tan bien marcado hacían una combinación que ninguna mujer se resistiría a querer tocar.

Sólo se había dejado el pantalón, el cual le llegaba muy por debajo del ombligo, dejando ver una cintura delgada después de esos hombros anchos.

Su respiración subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado. Por lo visto no despertaría en esos momentos, si acababa de llegar estaría de seguro muy cansado.

Pero...¿qué rayos se proponía haciendo todo eso? Llegaba de la nada. No sé como había convencido a mi madre para que lo dejara entrar a la casa, luego se viene a descansar ...¡a mi habitación! Y para colmo llega y se aplasta como si fuese su propía habitación...Sabe perfectamente que esa es la recamara de una chicha...aún así llega y se...se...se...¡se pone así!

¿Cómo era que me había encontrado?

Nunca...y juro que en realidad n-u-n-c-a, pensé encontrarmelo de nuevo...

...Y menos en mi habitación.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?-habló mi madre sacándome de mi trance.

Subí un poco la mirada, se había puesto de puntitas para ver también a nuestro invitado dormir y ahora su cabeza estaba por encima de la mía.

- ¿Que?-respondí enojada.

- ¿Quién es? ¡Dime!-exigió sonriendo.

"Es el idol más famoso de japón Mama, ¿y adivina qué?, me acosté con él y luego lo dejé"-pensé en el momento, pero obviamente no dije ni una palabra.

Como mi enojo había aumentado temí por que Sasuke despertara así que cerré la puerta lentamente.

- Madre...¿lo invitaste a pasar y lo dejaste entrar a mi habitación y ni siquiera le preguntaste su nombre?-pregunté subiendo la voz.

Mama hizo un puchero algo infantil.

- Dijo que era amigo tuyo, de Japón.-se excusó.

Tomé aire, no quería gritar.

- ¡Má!...¡Ni siquiera sabes bien quien es! ¿qué tal si es un tipo pervertido que simplemente quería aprovecharse de mi? ¿eh?-mientras hablaba tenía unas ganas de tomar el bat de papa que tenía en la cochera y con él sacar a golpes a Sasuke.

- Pues con un hombre así supongo que accederías a que abusase de ti.-respondió con picardía.

Inmediatamente mi cerebro trajo a mi recuerdos muy...vergonzosos e íntimos...

"Ay ma...si supieras hasta dónde no llegué con ese tipo..."

- ¡Ya Má!-le reclamé volviendo a mi realidad.

- Pues déjame decirte que no está n-a-d-a mal el jovencito, además es muy educado, desde que abrí la puerta me sorprendió. Es un chico muy alegre y sonriente, muy simpático por cierto, ay Nena...¿por qué no me platicaste que conociste a ese chico en Japón?-por lo visto Mamá estaba de lo más interesada.

¿Había dicho las palabras "alegre" y "sonriente" en una misma frase, refiriendose a Sasuke?

¡Por Dios! Mi madre había quedado hipnotizada por ese chico a tal punto de que la engañó totalmente.

- ¡Má! ¡Ese tipo es la persona más arrogante, egocéntrica, y perfeccionista que he visto..! ¡No digas que es simpático cuando no lo conoces tan bien como yo!-me había exaltado de más al decir eso.

Mama se quedó como estatua unos segundos, luego vino su reacción con los ojos, los cuales abrió como platos.

- ¿Sakura...de casualidad ese chico es el tal Sasuke?-preguntó intrigada.

¡Ah...! ¿por qué tenía una madre tan...curiosa?

- Si Má.-admití.

Su reacción fué algo tonta, en verdad había quedado impactada con Sasuke.

- Pues Nena...¿qué pasó entre ustedes para que ese chico halla venido a verte desde Japón? Además...tu querías pedirle perdón, ¿no es así?

Ah...mi madre y sus deducciones...

"Dirás...qué no pasó..."-pensé cuando los recuerdos fogozos volvieron a mi cabeza.

- No estás para saberlo.-inquirí.

Cerró los ojos buscando algo en mi reacción, luego volvió a su sonrisa divertida y algo pícara.

- Pues bueno hija, _deberías aprovechar a ese macho...-_ me ...aconsejó.

Luego dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras mientras tarareaba una canción, dejándome ahí sola, aún mojada, con sólo una toalla tapándome, con mi ropa seca y limpia en el closet dentro de mi habitación...con ese chico dentro semi...semidesnudo, y con una montaña de nervios, recuerdos, ansias, y problemas que nunca antes me había imaginado tener.

Me dejé caer contra la pared contraria.

Tenía dos opciones. Una era entrar silenciosamente, sacar mi ropa y salir de inmediato. Luego me iría a casa de Susan, le llamaría a Erick para que fuese a recogerme ahí y no a mi casa. No volvería ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, no hasta que él no se fuera del país. Si, esa era mi versión de la Sakura cobarde.

Y la segunda, esperar a que despertara mientras el frio me mataba, luego disculparme debidamente, preguntarle una y mil cosas, abrazarlo, si aún me tuviese un poco de cariño lo besaría, y en medio de mi vergüenza y mis miles de disculpas...escucharía silenciosa sus reclamos.

Pero bueno, ¿mencioné que también soy demasiado despistada?, ¡ja!...yo y mis virtudes somos lo máximo.

Tal como efecto retardado, repentinamente sentí algo diferente en mi.

Podía escuchar un sonido constante pero acelerado, el cual era imperceptible pero que fué aumentando y lentamente se convirtió en un sonido ensordecedor.

Algo había vuelto a su sitio, no me percaté bien en el momento que regresó...aunque me imaginaba cuando fué exactamente.

Era un sonido magnífico, mágico. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho, para comprobar que en realidad estaba ahí...latiendo desenfrenado...bombeando sangre...conectándose de nuevo con todo mi ser, ...y sobre todo...viviendo.

Ahí, sentada en el pasillo de mi casa, afuera de mi habitación, con apenas una toalla acompañándome, volví a tener corazón.

…Corazón el cual me recordaba que la gran línea divisoria entre ambos seguía existiendo y en ningún momento se había esfumado…

Pasadas dos horas me atrevía a abrir de nuevo esa puerta. De alguna forma tenía que vestirme, no podía estar toda la mañana así.

Mis ojos fueron inmediatamente con la figura en la cama.

Lentamente me acerqué al closet, tomé la perilla, y jalé.

Pero bueno...no recordaba que la maldita puerta ameritaba una buena aceitada en sus engranes.

Un muy audible rechinido me hizo temblar de miedo.

Por unos segundos sentí como se me detuvo el pulso.

Robóticamente giré la cabeza para checar si cierta persona se había despertado, pero ni siquiera mi mirada había llegado a la cama cuando una voz sepulcral me hizo sentir el mayor miedo en mi vida.

- Sa-ku-ra.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con sus ojos clavados en mi. Su rostro era inexpresivo, aunque eso era señal de que estaba enojado.

Pues bien...¡mi gran momento había llegado!

Las tripas se me hiceron bolas. ¿Que debía hacer ahora?

- Eh...hola...Sasuke.-saludé nerviosa.

Seguía ahí sin moverse.

¿Que hacía? ¿Salía corriendo de la habitación o lo encaraba?

Él decidió por mi. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde yo estaba. En un segundo ya lo tenía a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Luego se siguió acercando, más intimidante, sin despegarme esos ojos negros que parecían querían matarme.

Me arrinconó contra las puertas del closet. La parte superior de mi espalda que no estaba cubierta por la toalla sintió la dureza de la madera.

¿Qué tan enfadado estaba?

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al mio. ¿Me intentaba besar?

En ese instante mi nuevo corazón hizo presencia. Latía como caballo desbocado, tan fuerte que creí que él lo podía escuchar.

¡Ahhggg tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlo! Esa mirada aunque fría me seguía encantando, esos labios que dos meses atrás habían dicho que me amaban, esos cabellos tan rebeldes pero sedosos, su nariz perfecta, su estúpido aliento mentolado…todo en él incluyendo el sin fin de recuerdos me animaban a rozar de nuevo esos labios tras haber pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que nunca más los volvería a tener cerca.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿debería decirle que ha sido de lo más grosera al largarse de mi departamento sin siquiera decir un "gracias" después del trato amable que recibió de mi parte?

Si, el tono de su voz me indicaba lo enojado que estaba.

Ademas, ¿por qué rayos me hablaba de usted?

-Sasuke…-en efecto, no tenía nada que decir ni con qué defenderme.

-Supongo que ahora está contenta en este lugar. ¿No se dio cuenta de lo que dejaba pendiente en Japón?-su voz era ronca, cargada de ira.- Maldita niña malcriada…

-¡No me hables así!-espeté.

-¿Entonces cómo quiere la señorita que le hable? ¿Con amabilidad? ¿Quieres que te trate igual que como lo hice antes? ¡Por favor! Jodiste todo Sakura…usted señorita…mandó todo al carajo.

Algo me oprimió el pecho, era como si las palabras, las ganas de llorar, todo se me atorara en la garganta.

Entonces su ira me afectó.

-Sasuke…Yo…lo siento…-dije casi en un susurro mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¡No me vuelva a llamar Sasuke! ¡Yo soy Saji Uchiha! ¿Lo entiende señorita Haruno?

Sus palabras me herían, eran como cientos de navajas directo al pecho.

-¡Sasuke!-mis ojos no pudieron más y comencé a llorar.

Seguía ahí frente a mi. Lo que yo creí que sería un beso ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla.

-Nunca la entendí, ¿sabe? Sólo hasta que se fue comprendí que me equivoqué…-acercó su cuerpo al mio, rozándome de una manera escandalosa…- Fui un tonto al ser tan amable con una total desconocida…Sólo hasta que usted se fue me di cuenta que no la conocía en nada…

-D-detente Sasuke…-rogué tratanto de calmar mi llanto.

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue acercarse más a mi. Su cuerpo me presionaba contra las puertas del closet.

-Después de que se fue comprendí que me comporté como un payaso…Me encapriché con algo que yo sólo imaginé…Y creo que por ese lado debo pedir disculpas…-su mirada seguía encendida de furia.

Si de algo estaba segura es que no quería verlo así. Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado…Era como si…estuviese sufriendo…

Juro que quería abrazarlo…pero él contaba con más fuerza física que yo y no me podría safar fácilmente.

-¡P-perdón! No debí irme así…-mis ojos estaban hinchados pero había logrado un poco dejar de soltar lágrimas.

-No te disculpes, el error fue mio al imaginar tantas cosas.

Luego me soltó con tanta sequedad que me sorprendió.

-¿Por…por qué estás aquí?-pregunté titubeante y más nerviosa que una cabra.

Me estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Qué quiere lograr…seducirme de nuevo?-preguntó colérico.

-No evites mi pregunta…respóndeme…-supliqué.

-Vístase primero…no deja de ser una señorita y yo un caballero…

Tomó su camisa y sus zapatos y sin voltear a verme salió de mi habitación.

Entonces me di cuenta que la toalla había llegado a mi cintura, dejandome desnuda del ombligo para arriba.

No sabía si sonrojarme o echarme a llorar.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Nunca, en los dos meses que pasaron desde mi partida me imaginé que su reacción pudiera ser esa.

Además...¿si tanto rencor me tenía por qué estaba ahí?

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, aunque sólo una me mataba por descubrir su respuesta.

¿Me seguía amando?

Bajé las escaleras como si fuera directo a un funeral. Ni siquiera me había esmerado por arreglarme. Esa tarde Erick pasaría por mi y lo utilizaría de escape a mi gran problema con Sasuke. Una simple blusa negra con botones, una falda blanca que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, mi pelo apenas sujeto con un listón y ya, nada más. Estaba de lo más deprimida como para maquillarme.

Desde la cocina se escuchaban voces. Las identifiqué perfectamente. Cuando llegué a la estancia mi madre parloteaba feliz por la cocina preparando el desayuno para nuestro "invitado".

-…Me preocupé mucho por la nena cuando me llamó para decirme lo que le había pasado.-la alcancé a escuchar.

-Agradezco haber sido yo el que pudo ayudarla.-le contestó con un tono de voz que se me hizo de lo más raro.

Avancé con miedo por el pasillo hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, me mantuve un poco más atrás para que no me vieran.

-¡Ah…Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres un chico tan amable, tengo que agradecerte tanto que la hallas ayudado!-de verdad que Má se estaba pasando…¿era mi imaginación o le había agregado un –kun a su nombre?

-Fue todo un placer ayudar a una joven en apuros.-contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa que yo bien sabía que era actuada.

¿Qué pretendía tratando de encantar a mi madre?

-Ah…pero no comprendo por qué la nena no habló mucho de ti cuando llegó.-observó ella con un tono de duda.

Como estaba dandole la espalda al chico, pude ver como este hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Aunque…-luego se giró con el sartén en la mano y una gran sonrisa.-¿sabes Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan te extrañó todo este tiempo…creeme..sé lo que te digo…-luego le sirvió algo en su plato.

-Ah…¿en verdad?-preguntó él intrigado.

-Si…se la ha pasado entre sueños…

Ok, ahí era la parte donde yo entraba. Esa era información que Sasuke no necesitaba recibir.

-No he podido dormir bien debido a que no me acostumbro a mi nueva cama.-dije entrando a la cocina.

Ma se quedó viendome con duda. Por un segundo pensé que me delataría, pero se quedó callada. Tenía que agradecerle que no dijera nada.

Cometí el error de mirar al pelinegro después. Gran error. Me miraba aún con esa ira de hacía unos minutos.

-Nena, ¿vas a desayunar aquí o con Erick?.-preguntó mi madre.

Algo que pude notar fue que enseguida que ella pronunció el nombre de "Erick", la mandibula de Sasuke se tensó y me dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad.

-Eh..voy a almorzar aquí, es que no sé a que hora él venga.-respondí nerviosa.

Salir de ahí y no ver a Sasuke sería algo que me ayudaría a pensar las cosas.

Má ya había terminado de cocinar y se sentó con nosotros en la mesa.

Pues bueno Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué has venido tan así de repente a América?-ahí estaba, mi progenitora hizo la pregunta que yo no me animaba a preguntar pero que desde que lo vi estaba esperándola.

Sasuke volvió a su papel de chico lindo ante mi madre.

-Cosas del trabajo que tengo que arreglar urgentemente con Sakura.-luego esbozó una perfecta sonrisa.

Giré a ver a mi madre, estaba casi babeando ante el "encanto" del Uchiha.

¿Qué rayos quería lograr con todo ello? Había llegado de la nada, me había reclamado el haberme ido, luego venía aquí con mi madre a tratar de caerle bien.

En serio, al igual que como él me dijo, ahora yo no lo entendía, creí haberlo echo, pero definitivamente ahora dudaba de la persona que me había enamorado.

-Pues desde ahora te lo digo, te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras mientras resuelven _su asunto._-esas últimas dos palabras Ma las dijo en un tono que me asustó.

-Muchas gracias señora, es usted realmente encantadora. Recuerdo que mi madre era tan amable como usted.

No puedo creer que halla utilizado esa frase, al instante a mi madre se le revolvió el corazón. Conociéndola puedo asegurar que había entendido muy bien que el Uchiha ya no tenía a su madre viva.

¿Quería tenerla de su lado? Lo había conseguido.

Tenía ganas de reclamarle todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún tenía en mente sus palabras, su mirada colérica, y ese no se qué estrujándome el corazón.

Tenia que lograr que mi madre saliera de la cocina para poder hablar seriamente con Sasuke, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo pues no tardaría mucho en comenzar a llorar frente a él.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, aunque aquellos dos continuaron platicando de lo lindo.

Mis nervios aumentaban. Mis preguntas hacia el Uchiha eran tantas y no podrían ser respondidas a menos que me sometiera de nuevo a esa tortura de sus palabras y sus ojos llenos de ira. No resistiría una vez más aquello.

Lo amaba, quería levantarme de la silla y abrazarlo.

Quería decirle lo feliz que estaba de volverlo a ver.

Quería pedirle perdón por todo y deshacerme de esa tristeza y volver a verlo sonreir, quitarle ese enojo y preguntarle si seguía amando.

…Pude haber soportado su lejanía cuando aún nos separaba medio mundo. Pero en esos momentos sólo era un metro de distancia lo que se interponía entre ambos, y casualmente en esos momentos me sentía más lejos de él que nunca antes.

Alguien tocó el timbre.

-Tu padre hoy llegó muy temprano.-comentó felizmente Má, luego se levantó y salió del lugar dejándome ahí sola con el pelinegro.

Por un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Tomé valor quien sabe de donde y abrí la boca.

-¿Sólo has venido por trabajo?-pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.

Ahora su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Claro, no tengo ningún otro asunto que atender aquí.

-¿Trabajo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Un minuto pasó. No recibí su respuesta.

A los dos minutos giró de nuevo a verme.

-Neji. El muy bruto me ha obligado a buscarte. Te has venido y quedó pendiente tu contrato de cuando actuaste.-explicó secamente.

¿Eso era? ¿Él nuca…tuvo la intención de encontrarme por deseo propio? ¿Todo eso era por órdenes de Neji?

Vaya, me había devuelto un corazón el cual ahora se encargaba de destrozar.

Nuevamente esa tristeza me invadió, los sentimientos y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y pecho. Además el llanto no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

-He venido para regresarte a Japón, sólo tendrás que arreglar lo del contrato y luego harás lo que quieras con tu vida. No me mezclaré más contigo que lo que he hecho hasta hoy.

No podía, su frialdad e indiferencia eran demasiado hirientes.

Nada ganaría si en esos momentos le dijera que lo amaba…Nada.

En ese momento mi madre apareció en la cocina con una cuarta persona.

-Nena, Erick ha llegado por ti.

Me giré para verlo. Ahí estaba junto al marco de la puerta. Sus lindos ojos azules me miraban detenidamente. Luego se pasaron a ver a alguien sentado atrás de mi.

Debo agradecer al chico rubio que me conozca tan bien, pues se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba, se acercó a mi sin decir palabra y me abrazó.

Yo enseguida me aferré a su pecho. Quería llorar y la única persona ahí que podría consolarme sería él.

-¿Nos vamos peligrosa despistada?-nuevamente me volvía a llamar de esa forma.

Se dirigía a mi con como "peligrosa despistada" cuando aún eramos novios.

-Pero Nena, ¿no se te hace injusto que salgas a vagar por la ciudad dejándo a Sasuke solo?

¡Ah….mi madre siempre intervenía en los peores momentos!

-Buena idea, no conozco la ciudad.-argumentó el pelinegro.

Me zafé por un momento del abrazo de Erick para darme cuenta del duelo de miradas que se llevaba ya desde hacía un rato entre ambos chicos.

Mi madre observaba desde una mesa, con la cara sostenida por sus manos. Estaba de lo más divertida viendo aquello.

Tenía en mi sala al hombre que amaba, al idol japonés y al chico más sexy que había visto en mi vida…aunque el hombre que más me había herido. Junto a mi, abrazandome estaba el chico más comprensivo con el que me había topado.

Sasuke tenía furia en la mirada. Erick demostraba cierta seguridad al lado mio.

Luego el pelinegro hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Se levantó de su lugar y al pasar junto a nosotros tomó mi mano. No sé como rayos lo hizo pero al segundo ya estaba caminando tras de él, dejando atrás a un confundido Erick y a mi madre-supongo- muriéndose de la risa.

-Sasuke….¿qué haces?

Se detuvo en seco cuando.

-Una cosa le advierto señorita Haruno. Nada volverá a ser como antes entre nosotros. Y dos, ni se ilusione por fomentar sus relaciones aquí en América. Me obligación es llevarte de regreso a Japón, y eso es lo que haré.

Se había acercado tanto a mi rostro que en vez de entristecerme con su ira sólo logró que me sonrojara.

¿Había mencionado regresar a japón?

…Continuará.

¿Qué tal? La mayoría quería k fuese Sasuke vdd? Pude haber puesto a Naruto…o a Neji… o algún personaje nuevo…hubiese sido más interesante ya que todas se preguntarían ¿Dónde ptas estaba Sasuke? Además del rollo de los celos…Pero para k cambiarle…quiero hacer la historia tal y como la he imaginado, no me gusta cambiar mucho las cosas de un día para a otro…

Bueno, agradezco sus rw's del capi pasado…creo k los dos últimos capis he tenido más k en todos los demás (°w° mi público aumenta!)

Ah..nunca creí llegar a más de los 200 rw's…así k ahora…vamos x los 300! Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (fight-to Oh!)

Bueno…no sé si ya se dieron cuenta…algunas ya pasaron x ahí…He subido un nuevo fic…aquí el resumen….

IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO -

¿Por qué no pude callar mi bocota? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto? Lo que dije sólo fue una simple mentira la cual se hizo más y más grande…ahora tengo que ser casi su esclava para que pueda ayudar en mi mentira y no ser descubierta…ni por mis amigos…o mi familia… o por el chico más adorable que he conocido.

Es así que por una mala mentira mía, ahora me las veo negras fingiendo ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo…pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara.

Ojo, es un original…(°w°) mi primer original! Así k me entusiasma demasiado…espero k les interese y sería un gran honor para mi k lo leyeran.

Aquí el link: .?sid=16875

Ammm…y volviendo a este fic…ammmmm ….Pz no sé…según yo la segunda temporada iban a ser unos…siete capitulos más…..Pero conforme escribo las cosas se me van de las manos…creo que quizás llegue a más…T_T Y eso derrepente es una tortura para mi….Me agrada escribir este fic pero…me preocupa siempre tener k subir la conti…Y al final me quedo con la pregunta…¿Cuándo ptas lo voy a terminar? Yo también quiero ver ese final…..bueno, quiero escribirlo ya….pero pz aún me queda muchisimo k narrar de esta historia.

Bueno…le echaré ganas …y espero k comprendan cuando tarde tanto en subir la conti.

PD. Dénle una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic.

:D Gracias x leer!


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIX. DOLOR, SEGUNDA PARTE

Tras esa mirada llena de furia que me hacía temblar de miedo por una y mil cosas, había un ser humano, la persona que más amaba pero de la cual estaba tratando de alejarme titánicamente.

Desde que lo dejé solo en aquel departamento, en mi cabeza sólo cabía la idea de que nunca más nos volveríamos a topar, el vivía en el mundo del estrellato y la fama. ¿Quién era yo? Una simple locutora de radio, que vivía a miles de kilómetros de él, cuya máxima popularidad la había quizás alcanzado por mi pequeña e improvisada actuación en su mágico mundo.

Me había repetido una y otra vez a mi misma durante mi regreso en avión que debería dejar encerrado en un baúl cualquier recuerdo y sentimiento hacía Sasuke Uchiha, todo por…mi bien.

Me mentí y traté de escapar de la verdad.

Yo…fui tan cobarde…

…Y ahora tenía que pagar por mis errores.

Solté un largo suspiro mientras el vidrio se llenaba de vaho. El clima había cambiado en las últimas horas, disminuyendo la temperatura. Me aferré a mi abrigo mientras mi mirada se posaba nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor.

Ahí estaban nuevamente esos ojos negros clavados en mí. Desvié por quinta vez la mirada hacía algún punto a mi derecha tratando de encontrar coherencia en sus palabras antes de salir de casa.

Si de algo estaba segura es que no podía…no debía.

Estaba llena de dudas y temores, no podía tomar una decisión en ese momento….

_Erick me sujetaba por la cintura, yo había tratado de zafarme de él en un principio, pero en esos momentos me sentía tan apachurrada como una mosca._

_Ma seguía clavada a la puerta, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Pocas veces la había visto así, con cierta malicia, disfrutando de la escena que a causa del "destino" se había armado._

_-¿Q-qué?-no podía creer lo que había dicho._

_Sasuke estaba a dos metros frente a mi, lugar al que había ido a quedar después de que Erick con una maravillosa tacleada lo apartó de mi._

_Había soltado un bufido después de aquello y ahora miraba con frialdad al chico castaño a mi lado._

_-Será demandada si no se presenta con Neji Hyuga en los siguientes días.-dijo con fastidio._

_-¿Demanda? ¿De dónde rayos sacas eso?-hice el cuerpo adelante pero mi ex me detuvo._

_-Por si no lo recuerda señorita Haruno, firmó un contrato con el director cuando trabajó para él._

_¿Contrato? ¿De qué rayos me estaba hablando?_

_-No recuerdo nada de eso…-objeté._

_Luego sonrió de medio lado, lo que estaba a punto de decir era bueno…_

_-Le advertí que no trabajara para Neji, comúnmente se pasa de listo con los acuerdos. Y a usted la metió en uno muy bueno._

_-Pues bien…¡Y si no quiero regresar!-exclamé molesta. Verlo en su actitud de arrogante me desesperaba._

_-Lo hará señorita. Ahora soy yo, mañana tendrá aquí a un abogado. Será más fácil para usted hacerlo de la manera más tranquila._

_Nada me faltaba para temblar de coraje. Me dolía la manera en que el me hablaba, tenía miedo de sus palabras, ¿regresar a Japón? Nunca había contemplado eso. Su actitud me causaba rabia. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan drásticamente? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel supuesto amor que sentía por mi? ¿Es qué a caso se había decepcionado tanto de mi que ahora sólo ese trato me merecía?_

_Erick me habló al oído. Seguía sosteniéndome por la cintura, uno, para que Sasuke no me volviera a tocar…supongo…y dos, para evitar que avalanzara a golpes contra el pelinegro._

_-Saku, se nos hace tarde._

_Esa dulce voz me sacó de mi trance. Era cierto, habíamos quedado en salir juntos esa tarde._

_Asentí con la cabeza y luego miré a Ma y posteriormente a Sasuke._

_Y entonces, mi madre como siempre tan oportuna habló._

_-Pero Nena, ¿te vas a ir sin tu amigo? Mira que el señor Uchiha ha venido hasta aquí sólo para hacerte un favor…Deberías…llevarlo a conocer la ciudad._

_Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien?_

_Ella continuó antes de que mi exnovio pudiera refutar algo._

_-Yo se que Erick está de acuerdo. ¿Verdad muchacho? Además yo me sentiría fatal en que el pobre de Sasuke se quede aquí con una vieja aburrida._

"_Pues entonces que se largue a otro lado Mamá"-pensé enseguida._

_Elevé la mirada para encontrarme una sonrisa fingida por parte de Erick. Si algo sabían hacer bien los hombres que habían tenido alguna relación conmigo para con mi madre era pretender una buena imagen. ÉL siempre había sido un consentido para ella, pero ahora con un "rival" no podía negarse._

_-Esta bien Sakura. Podemos llevar a tu amigo a conocer New York.-luego se dirigió a Ma.-Nos vemos luego señora._

…_._

- El edificio Kensington. En diez de sus plantas se aloja un centro comercial. Podemos ir a comer ahí Saku.-habló mi ex mientras entraba al estacionamiento subterraneo.

Durante todo el recorrido se había mantenido dirigiéndome a mi y exclusivamente a mi la palabra. Haciendo de cuenta como si Sasuke no estuviera también dentro del auto.

Erick bajó e inmediatamente me abrió la puerta. Siempre había sido muy caballeroso, pero ese día se esmeraba de más. Apenas bajé y me volvió a atrapar por la cintura.

Era incomodo, ir del brazo del chico cuando la sentía en mi espalda esos orbes negros clavados.

Mientras el elevador nos llevaba a la decima planta traté de acomodar todas las cosas.

Ese día había sido todo un circo. Primero me despierto con la sola idea de que ese día iba a salir con el lindo de Erick ya que las cosas se habían calmado. Luego de la nada descubro a Sasuke durmiendo en mi cama. El karma me golpea como nunca cuando el me reclama por haberme ido sin más de Japón, y mi peor miedo es que sé que aún no viene lo peor en cuanto a ese tema.

No sé si esté fingiendo o de plano lo dejé tan lastimado que ya no sabe cómo ser el chico que conocí en asia, pues todo lo que iba de ese día había sido una pesadilla. Me hablaba de "usted", mi miraba con desprecio, y no sé, pero hasta cierto punto también sentía …¿celos?.

Soy una estúpida. No puedo tomar decisiones. Cuando tuve la felicidad ahí frente a mi no supe como responder…me asusté y huí a américa. Ahora que lo volvía a tener al lado seguía presa igual de mis temores e inseguridades. En el fondo estaba muy deprimida y lo único que quería hacer era soltarme de Erick y abrazar a Sasuke, pedirle perdón y sin dudarlo volver con él a Japón, pero mi maldito miedo no me dejaba siquiera mover un brazo, simplemente me dejaba guiar por mi exnovio.

Llegamos a mi restaurante favorito. Poseía una pequeña terraza la cual nos daba una vista maravillosa de toda la ciudad. Di un vistazo como siempre hacía la gente caminando a diez pisos bajo nosotros. Pero en vez de sentir esa ligera emoción unas nauseas se apoderaron de mi haciendo que me quitara instantáneamente del barandal.

Una mesera se acercó mientras yo me dirigía a mi asiento.

¿Qué les puedo servir?-preguntó.

Iba a pedirle un café cuando vi como casi dejaba caer su baba sobre el mantel de la mesa.

Un capuccino moca para mi.-pidió Erick.

¿Señorita?-repitió.

Un capuccino para el señor y un café americano para mi.-exigí elevando la voz.

La chica salió de su trance cuando la mirada de Sasuke se fijó en ella.

Chocolate.-ordenó indiferente.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo de esa manera? ¡Por Dios, ya no estábamos en Japón como para que todas las mujeres lo miraran como el idol que es!

Solté un ligero bufido cuando la chica se fue. Erick lo notó.

Vaya que aquí ofrecen un mal servicio. ¿Verdad Saku?-preguntó mi ex.

¿Y tu qué? ¿No se supone que debes cuidarte? No creo que el chocolate te ayude a mantener la línea.-me dirigí en tono de reclamo a Sasuke, ignorando olímpicamente a Erick.

De nuevo esos ojos negros me miraban de forma amenazadora. Me sentí intimidada, pero no cedí a mi enojo, después de todo el tipo no dejaba de ser alguien que le gustaba que lo admirasen.

Usted no es mi nutriólogo. Además puedo comer chocolate cuando se me antoje.-dijo enarcando una ceja y al finalizar desvió la mirada a un par de chicas sentadas en la mesa de al lado.

¡Ahg! ¡Quería tener el café que pedí para aventárselo directo a la cara por tonto!

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, y más aún cuando Erick trató de pegarse a mi lado. En esos momentos eso era una de las cosas que no deseaba.

Durante nuestra estancia en ese lugar se armó un verdadero infierno.

La mesera regresó, igual de embobada, pero esa vez en vez de irse como llegó, le guiñó un ojo al Uchiha…y el muy descarado sólo sonrió.

Ahora sí, tenía mi café al lado y podía desquitarme con el muy estúpido.

Estaba a punto de coger la taza cuando Erick tomó mi mano. Por fin volvía a recordar que él estaba ahí.

Podemos ir a comprar el regalo para tu madre más tarde.

¿Eh? ¿regalo?-mi cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas para recordar.

Si _despistada_.-esa denominación la dijo en un tono …¿sexy?...vaya, no era el momento para eso…- ¿No recuerdas que en una semana es el cumpleaños de tu madre?

¿Y qué pasa con mi tour por la ciudad? ¿A qué hora?-preguntó a modo de berrinche el chico que teníamos al lado.

Tanto Erick como Sasuke se miraron con desprecio.

Deberíamos dejar el regalo para otra ocasión Erick….

No Saku, a mi me importa más tu madre que este tipo…

Antes que mi ex pudiera seguir hablando Sasuke arremetió contra él.

Comprendo que la señora Haruno es muy importante, pero este TIPO, tiene su nombre.

Erick soltó una risita.

¿Ah si? Perdón…es qué me olvidé completamente de tu nombre.-dijo a manera de burla.

Uchiha Saj…-dijo elevando la voz. Pero cuando sintió las miradas de toda la gente del restaurante se detuvo.

No puedo creerlo, estuvo a punto de declararse como Saji…el gran idol japonés, que, aunque en América la cultura y el ámbito japonés no son muy populares, quizás más de una persona lo reconocería ahí si el muy tonto decía el nombre "Uchiha Saji".

Su nombre es Sasuke.-le aclaré a Erick quien enseguida se sintió un poco apenado por mi intervención en su ..¿_pelea?_

Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas a partir de ese momento. Mi ex no me soltaba la mano ni aunque lo intentara y la mantenía a la vista del pelinegro. El otro por su lado seguía de vez en cuando lanzando miradas indiscretas al par de rubias despampanantes de la mesa de al lado.

Sentía que algo en el estómago se azotaba contra las paredes cuando él hacía eso.

Desee haber sido algo buena para lanzar cosas con mi mano izquierda, la única que tenía libre, pero no podía. De haberle lanzado la taza, esta pudo haber ido a parar más allá de la terraza, y a sabiendas que a diez pisos una taza que cayera del cielo podía descalabrar a más de uno, me detuve. Ese no era día para matar a alguien…bueno, a excepción de que ese alguien fuese Sasuke.

Y he ahí mi pregunta. ¿Entonces era verdad que me había olvidado? Si podía coquetear con esas chicas…lo más seguro es que ya no sentía nada por mi.

Al darme cuenta de eso, me levanté de mi silla escondiendo el rostro.

Vamos Erick, pensándolo mejor sería bueno pasar por el regalo de Ma.

No los esperé, ni siquiera había terminado mi café, y a pesar del aire que entraba por la terraza, sentía que me asfixiaba en ese lugar.

Caminé sin siquiera voltear mi vista y saber si ellos dos me seguían. Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto y no quería hacerlo frente a ellos.

Entré a una tienda de ropa. Hice caso omiso al personal de servicio y sin saber que quería fingí ver los vestidos, imaginándome que alguno de ellos podía ser para Ma.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, respiré profundamente y giré sobre mi. Había escuchado unos pasos y a alguien esperar atrás.

Ahí estaban ambos, mirándome. Uno con mirada dulce…el otro con resentimiento y enojo.

Solté un bufido y volví a meterme entre el mar de ropa, ganchos y estantes.

Tenía que tranquilizarme. No podía ponerme así cada vez que veía a Sasuke…no podía….pero…¡Por Dios…estaba a nada de coger como pañuelo un vestido de seda a mi derecha por si comenzaba a llorar!

De la nada, un par de brazos me ofrecieron su calidez, evitando sentirme peor de lo que estaba.

Deseaba que ese fuera el hombre indicado, pero su simple aroma lo delató. Era Erick.

Preciosa, llevas un buen rato buscando aquí, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a otra boutique?-me dijo al oído, acentuando la palabra "preciosa" sensualmente.

Si me sueltas quizás pueda siquiera moverme.-me quejé.

Antes no te molestaba que hiciera esto.-y bajó sus manos a mi cintura para luego girarme y tenerme frente a frente.

Ese era otro punto que tenía que aclarar en mi vida, mi relación con Erick. ¿Es que yo en realidad quería que todo fuese como un año antes? ¿Y entonces mi amor por Sasuke donde quedaba…?

Hagamos algo, después de comprar el regalo de tu madre podemos llevar al inoportuno de Uchiha a dar una vuelta por la zona central de la ciudad, luego lo regresamos a tu casa y tu te vienes conmigo a cenar.

Ah…juro que tener de esa manera a ese chico podía ser algo mortal.

Por un lado tenía esa aura tranquilizadora, esa sonrisa linda y una alegría que te podía contagiar.

Me sentí un poco mejor y lo abracé, eso me relajaba un poco.

Gracias Erick.-dije suavemente.

¿Por qué?-susurró.

Por estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles.

Levantó mi barbilla y me miró con ojos de gatito. Había algo en él que me intrigaba.

Tienes que darte cuenta que aún me amas.-la dulzura en su voz me hacía olvidarme un poco de mi dolor.

No me lo esperaba, así que el chico se acercó lentamente hacía a mi para besarme, iba a tocar mis labios, cuando notó mi sorpresa y me besó en la mejilla, cambiando la dirección.

Me aparté asustada. Para esas alturas Erick me ponía peor de lo que estaba y su paz se había ido al carajo.

Pero bueno, ¿he mencionado todo ese rollo del destino y la mala suerte junto con sus jugadas para conmigo? Si…la historia de mi vida….

Resulta que, a dos metros de nosotros, estaba Sasuke recargado en un pilar. Ahora creo que sin expresión alguna, lo cual me preocupaba más.

No se detengan. Perdón por interrumpir.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

No podía, juro que no podía con esos dos.

Salimos de ahí y luego entramos a una zapatería, aun sin conseguir el dichoso regalo.

Por un momento me los perdí de vista. Quería mantenerme alejada de ambos el mayor tiempo posible.

En la parte inferior de un estante habían un par de zapatos plateados que a mi parecer le encantarían a Ma y le convinarian a la perfeccion con un vestido negro que había visto en otra tienda.

Me agaché para tomarlos, pero al levantarme mis ojos fueron a parar a las dos personas que se alcanzaban a distinguir a través del aparador, afuera de la tienda.

Era una de esas tontas rubias, la cual le estaba coqueteando nuevamente a Sasuke.

Él simplemente sonreía ante las palabras de la chica.

Me olvidé completamente de los zapatos al sentir como de nuevo algo en el estómago volvía a removerse llegando quizás incluso a mi garganta provocándome unas ganas de gritar tremendas.

Nunca se me habían dado bien eso de los celos, nunca….

Prácticamente tiré los zapatos y me lancé afueras de la zapatería.

Me detuve a un metro de la "pareja".

Veo que ya encontraste a alguien que te pueda enseñar la ciudad. Así Erick y yo no tendremos por qué preocuparnos por llevarte.-dije con todo el rencor que en mi guardaba.

Eso era, podía largarse con esa tipa si tanto le llamaba la atención.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Kimberly podría llevarme, es muy amable.-y besó la mano de la chica.

¿Incluso ya sabía su nombre?

Vaya, por lo visto tu inglés ha mejorado de maravilla.-le espeté.

Sonrió prepotente.

Sabes que soy todopoderoso.-habló en japonés.

No se mucho del idioma nipón, estoy apenas en clases de "Basico 10", pero esa frase si la entendí.

Me quedé ahí parada, esperando que se largaran, porque si no lo hacían seguiría diciendo cosas tontas.

Baboso.-le dije en japonés, eso si lo había aprendido bien.

Se burló y enseguida soltó la mano de _Kimberly_.

Perdona Kim, te llamo después, no valla a ser que Sakura te muerda.

Ahora sí la había armado en grande el pelinegro.

Lancé mi mano contra su rostro, pero de la manera más sorpresiva la detuvo.

Controla tus celos Sakura.-aún se mantenía en su rostro esa sonrisa que odiaba tanto.

Me jaló a lo largo del pasillo, entre la gente que iba y venía por todo el centro comercial. Quería zafarme de él, pero sentir su mano tocando la mía no ayudaba a controlar mi voluntad.

Poco a poco ese corazón que había vuelto a su sitio comenzó a perder el número de latidos normales.

Entramos a una boutique muy grande. Bien me podía haber perdido entre sus aparadores y estantes.

El chico ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, daba vueltas por aquí y por allá, hasta que de la nada nos detuvimos en un lugar: los vestidores.

Me jaló a tal punto que casi me lastimaba. Me aprisionó contra la pared de forma violenta.

Ahora si me vas a aclarar de que va todo esto Sakura.-me exigió.

¿Aclararte qué? Pienso yo que tu eres quien tiene muchas cosas por decir.

Ja, ¿por qué llegas y te crees con derecho de sentir celos Sakura? ¿por qué eres tan hipócrita?

¿Hipocrita? ¡Calla de una buena vez!-le grité.-llegas de la nada y te comportas de esa manera. Además…¿por qué ahora ya no me llamas de usted? ¿eh? ¡Eh! ¡Explicame que ha sido todo ese teatro que has armado! ¡Si me odias dimelo a la cara!

¡Pues si…te odio!-me gritó dejándome muda.

Sentí como de nuevo ese corazón que había llegado podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Mis miedos volvían.

Iba a comenzar a llorar cuando sentí como chocó estrepitosamente sus labios con los mios.

No me besaba siendo delicado, era algo impertinente.

De nuevo volvía a sentir ese par de labios rozando los mios, su piel cálida y suave me quemaba.

Se apartó repentinamente.

Aún me tenía presa entre la pared y su humanidad.

Mi respiración estaba incontrolada. Quería besarlo como se debía, quería….¡Por favor…quería hacer tantas cosas con él…!

Pero no, en ese momento él estaba furioso…y yo también.

¡Eres un desgraciado!-le grité.

¿Y entonces que eres tu? ¡Dime Sakura! ¿Cuánto te burlaste cuando te dije que te amaba? ¿Cuánto? ¡Dime!-dijo furioso.

Afuera se podían escuchar murmullos de algunas personas.

¿Burlarme? ¿Cómo crees que yo…

¿Quieres que sea sincero? Lo seré. Sólo aclárame una cosa, ¿Cuánto te divertiste cuando te declaré lo que sentía? ¿eh?

Sus palabras gritaban a gritos que se sentía herido.

Sasuke, eres un estúpido. Yo nunca pude haberme burlado. Pero bueno, quizás ahora lo haga, pues allá afuera me demostraste lo tanto que dijiste que me amabas.-dije un poco en burla.

Ja.-rió en seco.- Pues entonces dejemos algo claro Sakura, por lo visto a ti sólo te interesa y siempre te ha interesado Erick, ¿fueron novios antes verdad? ¿Era por él que regresaste a América?...Pues por mi está bien. Lo nuestro está jodido, todo lo que alguna vez pudo haber se ha ido al carajo. Tu tienes a Erick y yo tengo mi fama y las miles de chicas que mueren por mi. ¿Estamos bien así no crees?

No puedes olvidar lo que pasó sólo con decirlo.-estaba a nada de romperme…

Puedo hacerlo, no sería la primera vez. Hasta aquí llegó cualquier lazo entre nosotros Sakura….sólo te queda ir a Japón a arreglar tus cosas con Neji.

Me soltó enseguida. Algo que nunca voy a olvidar fue la cara de desprecio que tenía en ese momento, mezclada con…dolor.

Salió del vestidor.

Lo quería detener, quería gritarle que no se fuera. Quería decirle cosas como "¡Te amo!" o "¡Me arrepiento tanto!" pero algo se había atorado en mi garganta y mis pies parecían tener algo que les impedía avanzar rápido.

Cuando salí, afuera habían dos empleadas del lugar. Pensé que me mirarían por el espectáculo que habíamos armado Sasuke y yo con nuestros gritos. Pero no, lo que llamaba su atención era un par de chicos clavados en el piso peleando.

Por Dios….

Eran Erick y el Uchiha.

¡Idiota!-exclamó Erick quien había perdido en control de la pelea.

¡Maldito Yankee!-gritó rabioso sasuke cuando el castaño le propinó un izquierdazo, lo cual lo quitó de encima.

Quería gritar que pararan, pero demasiado dolor me lo impedía.

No…chicos…no…-alcancé a susurrar.

La batalla se invirtió y Erick comenzó a despedir golpes contra Sasuke.

En ese momento llegaron los de seguridad. A duras penas lograron detener a Sasuke entre tres después que "ganara" tras casi noquear a Erick.

Me la vas a pagar japonés. ¡No te quiero ver cerca de Sakura una vez más!-gritó mi ex tratando de zafarse del amarre de un policía.

¡Pues quédatela! Todo el tiempo que pasó en Japón se la pasó pensando en ti.-respondió el Uchiha con furia.

¡Vamos par de imbéciles!-gritó un policía. Entre cinco trataron de llevárselos.

Sasuke pasó a mi lado.

¿Por qué Sasuke…por qué…-las primeras lágrimas por fin se hacían ver…

Me miró con desprecio, cosa que terminó por romperme de una maldita vez.

Nunca lo dijiste. ¿No era obvio?

Dicho eso abandonó el lugar dejándose guiar por el personal de seguridad.

Quería seguirlos, pero cuando logré salir de la tienda ya no podía visualizarlos por ningún lado.

Esta bien. Estaba realmente en el hoyo.

La lluvia nuevamente caía sobre mi en una noche sin estrellas mientras la tristeza me consumía. Parecía ser que el agua me acompañaba y el cielo lloraba siempre junto conmigo.

Escondí la cabeza entre las piernas dejando salir un sonoro grito. Estaba desgarrada, rota, y por fin había comprendido que todo se había ido al diablo.

Gracias a mis miedos, había arruinado todo.

…Continuará.

Ahhh….Primeramente debo pedirles una sincera disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir un capi. De echo, esta es la vez que más he tardado. Realmente estoy en una situación donde no tengo tiempo para nada…sé que antes el pretexto era la uni…pero como les contaré más adelante, existen cosas más pesadas que la escuela.

Ah….tengo tantas cosas que decir…después de todo hace un buen de tiempo que no escribía…

ón, soy muy despistada, incluso con mis fics…El pelo de Erick era castaño o rubio? Sakura vivía en New York o en los Angeles? Ahhggggg no recuerdo! Y eso que yo lo escribí! Pido disculpas si me equivoqué en algunos conceptos o características.

he tenido vacaciones, he comenzado a trabajar en algo de mi carrera, es en sí mi "primer" trabajo de mi carrera…es algo que considero de por más importante y quiero hacer las cosas bien pues eso podría significar una nueva contratación a futuro y más trabajo, además de que ahora es momento para ganar experiencias. Estoy en una etapa de mi vida muy vital, así que no puedo pasarme mucho por aca. He escrito el fanfic por pedazos. Las primeras cuatro paginas las escribí en dos semanas. Y el resto me lo acabo de aventar ahorita. Comencé despuesito de las doce de la noche y ahorita ya son las dos con treinta de la madrugada, y es que una de mis autoras favoritas actualizo hace unas horas….me sentí un poquitín mal….se las debía a las lectoras…así que a pesar del sueño y el cansancio que me cargo…he hecho un esfuerzo enorme para escribir.

ven no actualizaré muy seguido, pero espero que a partir del 16 de agosto que es cuando regreso a clases, pueda tener mucho más tiempo libre, y así poder seguir con todos mis fanfics, definir el final de "La verdadera historia del príncipe azul", encaminar este fic a su parte "final", y agregar nuevos capis al nuevo.

4. ¿Ya promocioné aquí mi nuevo fanfic? Se llama "IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO", espero y le den la oportunidad.

5. Ah…quería hacer toda una entrada sobre este tema: Nombres de fics. Ultimamente he andado buscando un buen fic para leer…pero yo soy de las que se dejan llevar mucho por los títulos de éstos…si me llaman la atención los leo…ok…ok, se que obro mal…pero como no tengo mucho tiempo para analizar de fic por fic….¿qué mas hago?

Y perdón, se que lo que voy a decir a continuación es una estupidez…pero…no lo hago en mal plan…es sólo un pequeño reclamo…no sé…quizás es la falta de imaginación de las autoras…o en el momento que se lo imaginaron andaban en un trance de psicosis…no sé….XD Ya….no se lo tomen a mal….

Si alguna de ustedes escribió los siguientes títulos…y ojo…los título son de los que hablo, su contenido no tiene naaaada que ver…pues…no manchen! X.x

A ver..que es eso de Hinata y las esferas del dragón? No he leído este fic por lo cruzado que parece…changos….no me imagino a Hinatita con algo de Dragon Ball….U otra, Gohan a Konoha….woorale…que manía de juntar a Naruto con Dragon Ball, o una mejor...el fic que creo que ya ha cambiado no se cuantas veces de nombre…va algo así como Tu bipolaridad es mi marihuana, o el de Picoro in love? …se pasan chicas… o.o

Jejeje…o ke me dicen de las personitas que casi casi escriben todo el capi en la parte de "resumen del fic"….Me molesta un poquitín que "escriban resúmenes tan largos" jejejeje…

Ah..bueno..ya me explayé un ratito…

Espero que las cosas no se me compliquen tanto para el siguiente capi.

Gracias por su comprensión.


	20. Chapter 20

°W° Con mucho esfuerzo y cariño aqui está la actualización! Al final mis notas *.*

CAPITULO XX. DOLOR, TERCERA PARTE.

La lluvia nuevamente caía sobre mi en una noche sin estrellas mientras la tristeza me consumía. Parecía ser que el agua me acompañaba y el cielo lloraba siempre junto conmigo.

Escondí la cabeza entre las piernas dejando salir un sonoro grito. Estaba desgarrada, rota, y por fin había comprendido que todo se había ido al diablo.

Gracias a mis miedos, había arruinado todo.

Desde que abandoné Japón había tenido oculto ese sentimiento que ahora sentía que me ahogaba. Me había escondido detrás de mi inseguridad y mis dudas. Había disfrazado ese sentimiento dándome mil escusas. Pero ese día Sasuke me había restregado la verdad y mis errores en la cara tan directamente que de un segundo a otro me vi en una gran confusión.

Los meses que había estado en américa tras mi regreso siempre había tenido esa sensación, que había obrado mal, que amaba a ese hombre pero que, algún día lo olvidaría.

Me engañé. Lo hice de tal forma que casi lo creí.

¡Ja!

Ahora de la nada me había enfrentado con mi realidad, con mis verdaderos sentimientos y con las torpezas que había hecho.

Después que se llevaron a Sasuke y a Erick caminé sin rumbo definido por las calles de la ciudad. La lluvia había arreciado y ni siquiera me había importado. Estaba llorando sin saber bien el porque, si no hubiese estado lloviendo la poca gente que transitaba por las calles se hubiera dado cuenta de mi situación, por lo que agradecí al cielo.

Encontré un parque, me dejé caer en una banca. Ahí ante los ojos de nadie, algo dentro de mi explotó. Algo se desgarró y mi corazón estuvo a punto de desaparecer nuevamente.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

Sasuke…lo amaba. Lo necesitaba. Quería estar junto a él, no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

¿Cómo pude dejarlo cuando me había dicho que sentía algo por mi?

¿Por qué fui tan tonta y no pude expresar mis sentimientos?

Fui una estúpida al darle prioridad a nuestras diferencias, por encima del amor que sentía por él.

Por más lejos que estuviésemos el uno del otro, aunque tuviésemos vidas demasiado diferentes, aunque nunca concordáramos, aunque sabía que quizás nunca podríamos llevar una relación más allá, aún así se supone que el amor debía tener preferencia sobre todo. Si en realidad lo amaba ese tipo de cosas no hubieran importado.

¿Por qué nunca me dije "Sakura, lo importante ahora es que lo amas, y el te ama a ti"?

¿Por qué sólo pensé en lo difícil que todo era?

¿Por qué me dejé llevar por mi pesimismo?

Y si, somos muy diferentes, venimos de mundos totalmente distintos, y quizás ni siquiera podría llegar a pensar en tener con él algo más serio….Pero, ¿por qué me di por vencida?

Opté por tomar una decisión que consideraba lo mejor para ambos, pero...lo amaba….¿por qué no dejé pasar todo y dejarme llevar por ese maravilloso sentimiento?

Fui muy negativa y eché todo a la basura.

Ahora este amor que sentía me estaba cobrando factura.

El dolor era indescriptible. Había perdido a Sasuke. Con mis miles de tonterías, había deshecho en él el poco cariño que alguien en este mundo me podía tener.

Había estropeado todo.

Y lo peor era que yo aún seguía conservando tantos sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo esto?

Mientras el agua seguía empapándome hasta la última célula, imágenes y recuerdos venían a mi mente.

Su sonrisa…las pocas veces que lo vi sonreír me mostró que tenía la sonrisa más maravillosa que nunca antes había visto. Era cómo si alguien encendiera una luz y por un instante mi mente perturbada se esclareciera.

Su calidez…¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir mejor con sólo un abrazo? Como aquella vez que quise dejar el departamento, me sentía herida por sus palabras, pero sólo bastó con sentirme rodeada por sus brazos, sentir su calor y su protección para olvidar cualquier dolor. Cuanto añoraba ahora un abrazo suyo…

Su…"brillo"….No podía negarlo, tenía carisma, era encantador en todos los sentidos. Había nacido con estrella, cualquier cosa que tocaba adoptaba un nuevo significado. Distinguía de las demás personas, era de esas personas que no puedes dejar de mirar pues tienen algo atrayente, tanto para hombres como mujeres. Ese brillo había sido de seguro para él un empuje en su carrera. Estar al lado de una persona así era agradable. Sasuke era el hombre que yo no podía dejar de ver…no podía dejar de interesarme toda su persona, y quizás si el lo hubiese querido sería el centro del universo…podía serlo.

Traté de limpiarme las lágrimas, pero ...¡vaya! Éstas iban a parar junto con los ríos que había formado el agua sobre mi rostro.

El ambiente era frio, la lluvia calaba, pero en esos momentos esa pequeña molestia física era poca en recompensa del castigo que merecía.

Varias imágenes aparecían de la nada ante mis ojos…recordándome lo despreciable que era.

…Su mano deteniéndome para que no me fuera…

…La expresión en su rostro cuando me dijo que me amaba…

…Aquel primer beso mientras huíamos de las fans enloquecidas…

…Su espalda mientras bajábamos por las escaleras que conducían al templo, el momento en que me di cuenta que lo amaba…

…Él al lado de Kai y mis celos explotando…

…Su admirable actuación en cada serie, todos los besos que había dado a otras actrices y ese sentimiento de vacío y tristeza al verlos….

…El festejo por su cumpleaños, todo mientras lo observaba por una pantalla gigante en la calle…el momento en que conocí quien era en realidad…el momento en que conocí a Saji Uchiha…

…Y por qué no…hasta la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto…el cual pude observar hasta su último detalle antes de huir de él…

Estaba acabada. Lo amaba y ahora era realmente tarde. De seguro en ese momento estaría, en el peor de los casos, en alguna comisaria, o quizás lo dejaron libre y se encontraría ya haciendo sus maletas para regresar a Japón, tras haberme dejado el mensaje de regresar con Neji.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Simplemente continué llorando bajo la lluvia.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, cuando llegué ya estaba oscureciendo.

Por momentos recordaba y me dejaba llevar por ese inmenso dolor. Después mi llanto se calmaba a fuerza de que debía recobrar la respiración. Me quedaba como drogada por un rato, en silencio, con las lágrimas brotando lentamente…Y en el momento menos pensado, de nuevo una invasión de recuerdos llegaban otra vez a mi, incitando de sobremanera el llanto.

¿Por qué no se iba de nuevo mi corazón y me dejaba hueca y vacía? Era mejor no sentir nada o no saber que sentir a eso que me estaba matando.

Dolía…dolía tanto estar viva y amándolo…

El abrigo de nada servía, empapado mucho menos, tan sólo pesaba más. Me levanté de donde estaba y me lo quité de inmediato. Simplemente lo dejé abandonado. Seguí el camino de vuelta a las calles.

Debía ser muy tarde pues muy pocos autos transitaban por la avenida a mi derecha.

Me crucé de brazos para hacer algo de calor, algo que resultó inútil.

Vaya que la ciudad parecía fantasmal en una noche de lluvia. El ruido y escandalo de la gente por las calles se encontraba ausente, sólo el sonido del agua cayendo fuertemente era lo que dominaba.

Las sombras parecían ser las mismas que en esos momentos habían en mi corazón.

¿Y si simplemente para dejar de sufrir me dejaba llevar por la lluvia?

A tal temperatura…¿qué podía pasarme? Poco a poco sentía como mi cuerpo se iba congelando…ya no me respondían bien ciertas partes del cuerpo debido al frio.

…Si no pensara….si no sintiera…si tan sólo cayera profundamente dormida….

…sin pesadillas…sin dolor…sin sentimientos…sin …él…

…si en ese momento desapareciera….¿qué pasaría?

…Las únicas personas que me extrañarían serían mis padres…Pero…ellos podían acostumbrarse a mi ausencia…

…Susan..ella ya había aprendido a estar sin mi…además…tenía a Erick…sería una oportunidad para que ella fuese feliz…

…Sasuke…él…él….

….él se olvidaría de mi…o si la suerte me acompañaba quizás me recordaría como alguien a quien había amado…

Sonreí al pensar en mi ex compañero de piso…y tras esa sonrisa me desvanecí por completo, sintiendo el frio del cemento y escuchando el estruendo ruido de un trueno.

Qué débil era…me daba pena de mi misma…

Me desperté ante la calidez del sol entrando por las ventanas en una mañana típica después de un día de tormenta.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sin duda ese sentimiento era el rezago de una terrible fiebre. Apenas traté de levantarme me sentí con mareos y volví a la misma posición.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Miré al techo. Sin duda era mi habitación. Me llevé una mano a la frente. Sin duda ya me encontraba mejor, pero mis articulaciones parecían las de una anciana.

Mi estomago rugió. ¿Cómo era posible que tan temprano tuviese hambre?

A duras penas me enderecé.

Efectivamente estaba en mi casa. Tenía puesta la pijama más corta, seguramente obra de mi madre quien odiaba la ropa holgada.

Me giré para levantarme cuando lo descubrí ahí a unos centímetros de mi cama. Estaba recostado en el sillón de mi derecha.

Estaba durmiendo aún. Su respiración era acompasada. Debía estar incomodo en esa posición. Levanté mi mano para alcanzar su rostro…

-¡Aunch!-me quejé cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en mi muñeca izquierda.

Dirigí mi vista a mi mano para descubrir una aguja y una manguerilla. Éstas iban a quedar a un suero del otro lado de la cama.

De la nada un tipo con bata entró corriendo a la pieza.

Un momento…¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Señorita? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Su fiebre?-preguntó el desconocido.

-Yo…creo que estoy bien.-respondí confusa.

-Vaya…-respiró aliviado tras pasar una mano por mi frente.-veo que bajó la temperatura.

-¿Tuve fiebre? Vaya…yo no suelo enfermar…

-Pues esta vez si fue una buena…-habló siendo severo.

-No es para tanto.-dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi frente, algo fastidiada.

-Señorita, debería seguir descansando, aún debe seguir delicada.-me exigió en el momento que intenté levantarme de la cama.

Regresé mi cuerpo enseguida.

-¿Y usted es…?

-El Doctor Hinckle.-me extendió su mano, yo le devolví el saludo.

Fijé mi mirada en el hombre a mi derecha sobre el sillón. Ni siquiera había despertado con el ruido.

Se veía cansado. ¿Es que había estado ahí toda la noche?

-Señor Uchiha, Sakura ha despertado.-dijo el doctor mientras removía su hombro.

Como película de cámara lenta el chico abrió los ojos. Ese par de orbes fueron a parar directo a mi, y cuando encontraron los míos sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorría hasta la última célula de mi ser.

Había olvidado lo penetrantes que eran sus ojos negros…lo intimidantes que podían llegar a ser.

-Estas..despierta…-susurró.

-Avisaré a los señores Haruno que la señorita despertó.-avisó el doctor.

Sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba. Estuve a nada de decir "¡Espere!, mi corazón quizás no esta bien del todo…".

¿Cómo era que con una simple mirada podía provocar tanto en mi?

Todo a mi alrededor se quedó congelado…en silencio…mientras su mirada era lo único que existía.

¿Por qué seguía aún ahí? ¿Por qué no se había ido?

Entonces hizo lo que nunca pensé que haría.

Se abalanzó sobre mi y me encerró en un abrazo.

-Me has tenido muy preocupado.-me dijo al oído haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-Sa..Sasuke.-balbucee.

De nuevo tenía su calidez conmigo, de nuevo sus brazos me rodeaban, de nuevo lo tenía junto a mi. No lo merecía, nada de eso.

Me había comportado todo el tiempo como una idiota, ¿por qué llegaba y hacía eso?

-Eres una tonta-vaya que lo sabía…-Si sabes que tienes tan mala suerte y sabes que te pierdes muy fácilmente…¿por qué sales así a la calle? ¿Es qué a caso te encanta la lluvia?-su tono de voz sonaba preocupado…

-Sasuke…yo…-no podía sacar aún esas palabras que me ahogaban.

Se separó y nuevamente me miró.

Nunca voy a olvidar su expresión en ese instante…una más para mi álbum fotográfico de los recuerdos. Estaba ojeroso, preocupado, con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre. Nunca había visto a un Sasuke así.

-¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió quedarte mojando en la lluvia?-me reclamó enojado.

-P-perdón..yo..Sasuke..-¡ah…me estaba desesperando, mi boca no hacía caso a mi cerebro y mi corazón!

Debía decírselo…

-Shh…-me calló.

Miró hacia algún punto a su costado, se removió el pelo con algo de desesperación y luego volvió a verme.

-Sakura…nos has tenido preocupados todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes cómo me asusté cuanto te encontré en aquella acera desmayada? ¡Yo…-estaba a punto de gritarme algo pero se calmó…respiró profundamente y continuó.- Sakura…estabas muy mal, todo el día de ayer estuvimos al borde de tu cama esperando que tu fiebre pasara…

-Espera…¿el día de ayer?...-pregunté confusa.

-Niña…dormiste por todo un día…-dijo dulcemente.

Acarició mi mejilla. Su roce quemaba, como siempre lo hacía. Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos ante esa caricia. Luego me di cuenta de lo tonta que podía parecer. Estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando lo sentí nuevamente abrazándome.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tu a quien yo deba rescatar?-preguntó y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Porque eres el único que soporta el desastre de mujer que soy.-respondí. No sé de donde saqué esas palabras…

Escuché una pequeña risita por parte de él.

Llevé una mano a su nuca, acariciando su cabello con la otra.

-En realidad me asustaste. Tienes la habilidad de meterte en muchos problemas, pero este fue el peor.

-Perdón por ser tan tonta…Pero…-me detuve por un segundo…-no creo que eso halla sido lo peor que he hecho.

No me contestó al instante, quizás comprendió lo que quise decir.

-¿Por qué te pusiste en riesgo? ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?-dijo algo enojado.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo hice porque me sentía la persona más tonta del mundo?

-Yo…simplemente…yo…lo siento.

Comencé a llorar.

Me soltó y me miró con expresión dulce.

-Eres una llorona.-dijo algo burlón.

-Pues ya ves...siempre se me ha dado el llorar mucho.-me quejé sin poder detener las lágrimas.

-A este paso te vas a quedar sin lágrimas.

Todos mis sentimientos se estaban acumulando al punto de no contenerme.

-P-perdón …por ser tan débil…

Apenas lo podía ver, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Se acercó hasta que su nariz perfecta rozó la mía.

Entonces dijo las palabras más hermosas después de un Te amo.

-Perdón por ser un idiota cuando mi corazón estaba soltando a gritos que te quería cerca.

Desde ese día odié llorar frente a él pues ni siquiera podía ver bien su rostro en un momento que él lo era todo para mi.

No esperé a que él hiciera algún movimiento. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé.

Al inicio fue algo lento, pero cuando el respondió a mis acciones su lengua penetró en mi boca profundizando el beso.

¿Cómo describir lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca?

Aunque aún tenía en duda si sentía algo por mi o no, ese beso me daba esperanzas de poder amarlo.

Era como si estuviese drogada, cada parte de mi sentía su presencia, hasta la última célula sabía que lo amaba y se estremecía con ese tipo de contacto.

No, era como si estuviese hipnotizada ante aquello, simplemente cerré los ojos y entré a ese mundo del que supuse me sería difícil olvidarme.

El me transportaba mi existencia a otro punto en el que vivir y amarlo era lo único que importaba.

Nos separamos a causa del bendito aire. Sentía su respiración rápida en mi rostro al igual que la mia chocando en el de él. Lo miré a los ojos y estuve dispuesta de continuar…pero un ruido en el fondo de la habitación me desconcentró.

-Ejem.-se aclaró la garganta.- Veo que ya te encuentras mejor.-era la voz de mi padre.

Me sentí como la hija adolescente que es descubierta en su habitación haciendo cosas indebidas con su novio de prepa.

Ambos nos separamos ante la embarazosa situación. Mi padre y Ma estaban en el marco de la puerta observando el espectáculo, detrás de ellos pude observar a Susan, quien miraba asustada y a la vez detenía a Erick del brazo.

Era medio día. Ma me había llevado un gran desayuno y Susan ahora recogía un poco mi habitación.

-Perdón por todas estas molestias.-me disculpé con ambas.

Ma estaba hurgando en mi closet y se volteó para hablar.

-Perdón por haberlos interrumpido hace un rato.-dijo en tono divertido.

Me sonrojé totalmente.

-¡Ma!-exclamé.

-Jajajaja, ¿por qué bendita razón nunca me dijiste que era tan guapo el tal Sasuke? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-reclamó Susan y me aventó una almohada.

-¡Oye!-me quejé.

-Debiste haberlo visto la noche anterior. Estaba furioso cuando se enteró que habías llegado, luego cuando llegó contigo en brazos…-Ma hizo cara de estar recordando-ah…Sakura…ese chico…no sabes lo que pasó todo el día de ayer mientras tu no despertabas…

-Lo que no pasó.-corrigió Susan.

-¿De cuanto me perdí?

-Ah..Nena…de todo.

-Y de cosas que quizás no debas enterarte.-agregó mi amiga.

-Pues cuéntenme todo.-exigí mientras me acomodaba en mi cama para escucharlas.

Ma se acercó y se sentó a mis pies.

-¡Ahh…! Pues bien…Primero…fue la llamada de Sasuke. Tanto él como Erick habían sido llevados a prisión. A la primera persona con la que intentaron comunicarse fue contigo, pero no contestabas el celular…

-Así que terminaron por llamarnos a tu madre y a mi.-dijo Susan pensativa mientras se recostaba en el sillón a mi derecha.

-Y pues ahí nos tienes, cerca de las nueve de la noche tuvimos que ir por ellos. Me preocupé al no verte ahí si se suponía que habían salido juntos. Ninguno de ellos sabía de ti, luego nos dimos cuenta que habías dejado tu teléfono en el coche de Erick. Afuera llovía a cantaros y ya era muy tarde y no teníamos noticias tuyas. Llegamos a casa los cuatro, pensando que estarías aca, pero al no encontrarte todos nos preocupamos. Eran las doce de la noche y tu no aparecías. Sasuke estaba realmente desesperado. ¡Haberlo visto! Estuvo a nada de agarrarse a golpes con Erick en ese momento.

-Llamamos a todos los lugares que pudimos, temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo.-completó Susan.

-Pero Uchiha es muy terco y terminó por salir en medio de la lluvia a buscarte. ¡Ni siquiera conocía la ciudad! Es por eso que Susan lo acompañó.

-Buscamos por todas partes, recorrimos todos los alrededores del centro comercial donde te dejaron, se nos dieron las cuatro de la mañana cuando vimos a una joven de pelo rosa chillante desmayada en la acera, habías ido a parar unas veinte calles más allá de donde te vieron por última vez. Se detuvo en seco y corrió por ti. Estaba muy alterado. Para poder acogerte en sus brazos me hizo manejar de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad….es un loco…más si contamos con que yo apenas estoy aprendiendo a manejar.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Quién se animó a enseñarte de una buena vez?-pregunté algo burlona.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Fue …Erick.-dijo tímidamente.

-Bueno…-habló Ma cortando esa plática que iba para incomoda.- Pues cuando llegó nos hizo que llamaramos al mejor doctor de la ciudad para que te atendiera…ah…fue algo desesperante, yo estaba preocupada, ¡pero el estaba peor que yo! Nena…si ese hombre te dice que no te ama…no le creas nada, pues será un terrible mentiroso. Te quiere…¡vaya que si!

-Ah…en verdad que le afectó verte así, créeme, por poco y se agarra a llorar al lado de tu cama cuando estabas muriéndote de fiebre.-completó mi amiga.

-Ayer llegó temprano tu padre. Fue otro que también se asustó. Aunque no le pareció bien encontrarse aquí discutiendo a Erick y a Sasuke. Ambos querían estar al lado tuyo, pero él vino a quitarlos y te estuvo cuidando por un momento.

-Pero para eso de medio día esos dos no se soportaban más y nuevamente pelearon como gorilas en tu sala.-dijo Susan soltando un suspiro.

-De no haber sido por tu padre que vino a detenerlos pienso yo que hubieran terminado nuevamente encarcelados. Los puso en su lugar, Sasuke tuvo que hacer muchos méritos para que lo volviera a dejar entrar a tu habitación a verte. Las horas pasaban y tu fiebre no bajaba. Llegaste incluso al punto de delirar. Seguiste muy mal y aquí nos tuviste a la mayoría gran parte de la noche, pero hasta hoy en la mañana Uchiha fue el único que aguantó a tu lado.

-Vaya que nos preocupaste Sakura.-dijo Susan acercándose a mi para abrazarme.

-Muy bien Nena, tienes que descansar y recuperarte.-dijo Ma mientras me daba palmaditas en una pierna.

-Ma…Necesito…este…¿podridas dejar que Sasuke entre?-pedí.

-Nena, después de lo que tu padre vio no dejará que ese chico vuelva a poner un solo pie en tu alcoba de aquí a un año.-sentenció mi madre.

En buen momento mi padre venía a mostrar sus celos hacía algún chico que me gustara. Yo estaba ya muy grandecita, además acababa de vislumbrar un poco de esperanza a una reconciliación con Sasuke…necesitaba verlo, pero mi padre prácticamente lo había sacado a patadas de mi habitación.

Segundos más tarde mi carcelero llegó.

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor.-se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Fruncí el seño cuando se sentó al lado mio.

-Estaría mejor si no me hubieses hecho pasar corajes. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-me quejé.

-Sakura…-suspiró.- Ese chico está donde debe estar, fuera de esta casa y lejos de ti.-dijo con tono triunfante.

Mama que seguía en mi closet enseguida corrigió.

-Ha salido a comprar unas cosas, no te preocupes, es sólo que tu padre ansia que se largue.

Mi padre giró a verla con reproche.

-No entiendo que de bueno tiene que estar asiendo aquí.

-¡Pa! Deja de ser un ogro y pórtate bien con Sasuke, demasiado me ha ayudado como para que tu te comportes así con él.

-Es un aprovechado.

Ok, ok, papá me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Además, ¿por qué lo corriste hace rato de esa forma? Deja de comportarte como el padre celoso y deja a Sasuke en paz.

-Ese tipo es un simple extraño que no tiene nada que hacer contigo. ¿Quieres que te explique por qué no me cae? Agredió al pobre Erick, fue muy descortés al llegar aquí como de la nada, encima tu madre lo quiere hospedar aquí y luego se aprovecha de ti.

-No defiendas a Erick, sabes bien por qué..-agregó mi madre.

Mi progenitor soltó un grujido.

-Entiendo que no te cae bien, pero aquí lo que importa es mi opinión sobre Uchiha. Y sobre Erick, hace un año lo detestabas por lo que pasó con Susan, ¿por qué ahora estas de su lado?-hablé tratando de no sonar grosera.

No pudo discutir más sobre el tema de mi exnovio.

-Pues bien, por los visto las dos apoyan al Uchiha, pero dime Sakura, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con ese chico para que merezca que lo defiendas así?

Esa pregunta no la pude definir al instante. ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Qué eramos amigos? ¿Compañeros de trabajo? ¿Conocidos? Bueno, definitivamente no podía decirle que era un tipo con el que me había acostado…eso me hizo entrar en dudas….¿qué rayos éramos?

Mi padre hubiese ganado esa discusión de no haber sido porque Sasuke se encontraba ya a esas alturas en el borde de la puerta.

-Su hija y yo somos novios señor Haruno.

Una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba sus labios haciendo brillar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi observándome impasibles.

Lo adoraba, juro que lo adoraba.

_El ogro se había ido._

Continuará…

Uff….¿ke les parecio? La verdad lo escribí el fin de semana pasado y lo subí el domingo…pasado…en la página de ….También lo iba a publicar ese mismo día aquí en fanfiction pero tuve un gran problema con el navegador y pz no se hizo y durante la semana no tuve nada de tiempo. Pero bueno…aquí esta, tarde pero lo he subido!

Si alguien piensa que el final llegará pronto debido a que las cosas van bien…pues lamento decepcionarlos…. Aún faltan muchas cosas.

Una disculpa para quienes consideren a Sakura una jodida llorona… Reflexioné sobre esa parte del personaje, nunca me han gustado las protagonistas chillonas, pero esta Sakura tiene muy mala suerte, de los fics que he escrito esta es la más anormal de todas…creo, es por eso que se lo paso, pero si a alguien le disgusta que sea así de noña pz perdón.

Ummmm….últimamente he recibido pocos rw…. T_T está de más mencionar k no me gusta la idea…pero bueno, creo k he bajado en calidad en los capis…lo haré mejor…lo prometo…. T_T

Gracias x leer!


	21. Chapter 21

¡Actualización por fin! Mis notas al final….

CAPITULO XXI. En casa de los Haruno…

_Tu sonrisa es como esa pequeña luz en la nada,_

_Ese brillo inunda todo a su alrededor_

_Yo que permanecía en medio de esta nevada_

_Me diste calor y vida al sentir tu resplandor._

Recordaba ese fragmento de poema cuando pensaba en lo que podía ser el amor para mi. Ahora que tenía el privilegio de admirar su sonrisa, pensé, "_Realmente puedes lograr tantas cosas con sólo sonreir"._

Amaba a ese hombre demasiado.

…

-… pero dime Sakura, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con ese chico para que merezca que lo defiendas así?

Esa pregunta no la pude definir al instante. ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Qué eramos amigos? ¿Compañeros de trabajo? ¿Conocidos? Bueno, definitivamente no podía decirle que era un tipo con el que me había acostado…eso me hizo entrar en dudas….¿qué rayos éramos?

Mi padre hubiese ganado esa discusión de no haber sido porque Sasuke se encontraba ya a esas alturas en el borde de la puerta.

-Su hija y yo somos novios señor Haruno.

Una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba sus labios haciendo brillar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi observándome impasibles.

Lo adoraba, juro que lo adoraba.

_El ogro se había ido…quizás…_

¿En verdad todo estaba tan bien como su expresión y sus palabras lo decían? Moví la cabeza a ambos lados, como si sacudiéndola pudiese acomodar mis ideas y lo que había visto y escuchado de él.

Lo miré incrédula. ¿Lo decía en broma…?

Papá carraspeó la garganta, sacándome del shock.

-¿Novios?-preguntó con el seño fruncido y con una cara que yo ya bien conocía.

Sasuke se acercó a mi cama, acomodándose en la orilla contraria a donde estaba mi progenitor.

Sin quitarme la vista de encima me tomó de la mano. ¡Por Dios! ¡Él no comprendía cuantas cosas podía provocar en mi con ese simple gesto!

Me quedé como hipnotizada mirando nuestras manos…entrelazadas…

-Señor Haruno, pido disculpas por no haberme presentado ante usted anteriormente de la forma más correcta, pero comprenderá que la situación el día de ayer no era la adecuada, lo que más importaba era que Sakura se recuperara.-no podía creerlo, su tono de voz era…tan…¿serio? Si seguía así, estoy segura que con un muy buen pretexto comenzaría a agradarle a Papá.

El otro se quedó analizando las palabras del Uchiha.

-Aún así, debiste mencionar que…que …mantenías ese tipo de …_relación_…con Sakura…-luego me clavó la mirada.-Tu nunca mencionaste que tuvieras novio…Erick…

Interrumpí a mi padre para aclarar ese punto.

-Sabes bien que yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Erick.

Una vez más se quedó reflexionando…¡Ah..odiaba esa parte de él, pues al final siempre sacaba una buena forma de refutar lo que yo decía!

-Entonces, si este chico es tu …_novio_…la verdad no sé que rayos hace aquí durmiendo.-dijo en tono severo.

-¡Papá! Sasuke no tiene dónde quedarse…

El pelinegro no me dejó continuar.

-Señor Haruno, pido disculpas por ello. Llegué dispuesto a hospedarme en un hotel, sólo que mis ansias de ver a su hija pudieron más. Pero con lo que ha pasado no he podido separarme de ella.

Vaya…el discurso del chico con cada palabra parecía lograr algo en mi padre, quizás…quizás…lo estaba convenciendo.

Esa combinación de chico refinado, elegante, maduro e inteligente, a mis ojos prácticamente me derretía, y estoy segura que Papá estaba pensando en que después de todo no era un mal chico.

Chistó dándome la espalda.

-Como quieran, sólo que compórtense, no están en cualquier lugar.

Ok, creo que con eso se refería al anterior beso…

Se levantó de mi cama y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Sasuke quien simplemente le sonrió.

-¡Bfff!...Papá puede ser muy extremista cuando se lo propone.-dije mientras me hundía en la cama.

El chico se giró a verme.

-Has sacado su humor de perros cuando se enoja.-el muy descarado me sonreía burlón.

¡Ahg…juro que lo mataba!

Fruncí el seño y me eché la manta encima.

Respiré profundo. Luego lo escuché levantarse.

Me armé de valor pues no lo estaba viendo a la cara y por fin pregunté.

-Sasuke…

-Hmp.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mi corazón se estaba retorciendo de la angustia mientras esperaba su contestación, pero sólo percibía el silencio.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que en verdad se había ido de la habitación.

Asustada de no obtener una respuesta, me quité la manta, estaba dispuesta a gritarle e ir corriendo tras él.

Pero no, casi pego el grito cuando lo vi ahí, a centímetros de mi. Estaba de rodillas pegado a la orilla de mi cama, con ambas manos descansando sobre ella y mirándome ahí como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Ah…¿Cómo es qué podía ser tan dulce? Dos días antes estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol…

-¡Sasuke!-alcancé a vociferar.

-Digamos que es un boleto a lo que podemos llegar a ser con el tiempo.

Una vez más, y como sólo él lo podía llegar a hacer, me dejó en shock.

¡Joder!

¿Cómo tomar sus palabras? Una de dos, malo, pues no estaba admitiendo que hubiese entre nosotros ese tipo de relación, bueno, había esperanzas…¿acaso podríamos… aspirar a ello?

-No entiendo.-dije con voz apagada mientras volvía a acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada para quedar frente a su rostro.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil perdonar y superar tus tonterías de día con día?

Ah…eso me había dolido.

-Sólo pido que me perdones una…-el sabía a que me refería.

Bajó la mirada a un punto sobre la cama.

-Eres muy molesta, ya te lo he dicho, para mi no es fácil llevar tu estilo de vida, ni el de ninguna persona normal.

-Lo sé, eres el gran idol Uchiha Saji.-dije con pena.

-Sumándole a ello que eres terriblemente despistada y cabeza dura…

-Perdón.-me disculpé.

Realmente conversar con él de esa manera era algo muy tranquilizador. No era la típica discusión frustrante, pues me sentía a gusto conociendo lo que él sentía.

-Es difícil Sakura, de ello me di cuenta cuando te fuiste.

-Es por eso que me alejé, tu y yo…somos muy diferentes.-si seguía así lamentándome y sacando a relucir los detalles entre él y yo, iba a comenzar a llorar…una vez más…

Me volvió a ver. Esos ojos negros eran tan enigmáticos la mayoría del tiempo, pero en esos momentos demostraban sólo una cosa: pena.

-Pero vaya que eres tonta…Pensé que tu…que tu habías superado esa parte, pensé que no te importaba…aunque yo en el fondo no me convenza que puedo ser como cualquier otra persona. Lo que es difícil para mi es vivir sin alguien como tu.

No pude evitarlo, me puse roja como tomate. ¿A caso estaba diciendo que yo era importante para él?

-Pero …-dudé un poco en decirlo, quizás no debía…-…tu…dijiste que…eh…eh..Sasuke…dijiste que tu me…amabas.-dije casi en un susurro.

Acerco su rostro demasiado, al punto de hacerme soltar un suspiro por tenerlo así de cerca.

-Lo hago. Pero hay algo que realmente me altera Sakura.-su voz era tan suave que casi parecía sensual.

-¿Q-que?

-¿Cómo rayos es que le haces eso a alguien como yo?

-¿Q-que c-cosa?

Acercó sus labios y apenas rozó los mios, e inmediatamente se alejó dejándome con ganas de besarlo.

Luego puso cara de fastidio.

-Por Dios. ¿por qué diablos no te gusto Sakura? Vamos…he hecho el ridículo confesándote lo que sentía, cuando por fin reuní el valor suficiente tu ni siquiera te inmutaste, en cambio huiste de mi.

-Pero yo…-luego me dedicó una de sus peores miradas de enojo y me calló al instante con un "Shh".

-¿Sabes? Me he pasado los últimos dos meses tratando de convencerme de que no importabas, que era mejor que no estuvieras cerca, incluso…incluso llegué a pensar que te odiaba, que no significabas nada para mi y que me valía donde estuvieses. Pero…¡realmente soy un idiota! ¡Mirame!-su voz sonaba frustrada-Cuando Neji encontró tu dirección no perdí tiempo y tomé el primer avión a América. Cuando por primera vez te he visto he sentido cierto rencor hacia ti, me enoja demasiado que me hallas dejado atrás, pero, lo que más me enfurece, es que no sientas lo mismo que yo por ti…¿por qué Sakura…por qué?-reclamó molesto.

Me dejó muda. ¿Es que me estaba reafirmando que aún me amaba?

No dije palabra alguna. ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Lo amaba y no podía siquiera expresarlo!

Luego de unos minutos esperando mi respuesta, se dio por vencido.

-Por lo visto estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto-al escuchar sus palabras dolidas sentí como si algo presionara mi corazón.-Creo que no debí…no…esto…Este no es el lugar donde debo estar…

¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos estaba yo haciendo? ¿Por qué no le gritaba de una vez que lo amaba?

Se levantó de donde estaba y fue directo a la puerta.

Dudó unos segundos en abrir la puerta, como si aún estuviera esperando que yo dijera algo. Cuando por fin giró la perilla, las palabras que dijo sonaron como las más tristes que le había escuchado decir.

-Perdón Sakura. Creo que…he confundido las cosas. Soy algo tonto, incluso había llegado a pensar que…podía haber algo entre nosotros.-luego pareció reir.-No aprendo…Uchiha Saji no tiene derecho a sentir ese tipo de cosas.

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

¡No podía haber alguien más idiota que yo!

¡Cuando incluso había pronunciado la palabra "novios"… y yo hacía algo así!

Desapareció de la habitación dejándome sola y mirando la puerta como si fuera un objeto extraño.

De la nada se abrió.

Por un momento mi corazón se encogió, lo imaginé regresando…pero no, la persona que había entrado era Susan.

La chica rubia me miraba con enojo.

-¡Eres una tonta!-me gritó.

-Lo…lo..soy.-dije dejando escapar la primera lágrima.

-¡Ahgggg! ¡Se ha ido Sakura! Por Dios… ¿por qué no le respondiste algo? ¿eh?

-¿Cómo…?

-He estado escuchando tras la puerta.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Dónde..está?

-Después que tomó su maleta de la habitación de al lado y bajó las escaleras, supongo que debe estar ya afuera de la casa.

-¡No!-grité.

-Sakura…no debes dejarlo ir así…ese chico…él te ama…y tu la has regado increíblemente.

-¡Pero yo lo amo!-grité desesperada.

-¿Y por qué diablos no se lo dices a la cara?

-Por qué tengo miedo…¡nuevamente tengo miedo!

Susan se acercó a mi y de la nada, hizo algo que me recordó cierto altercado un año atrás.

-¡Pues ve y dile que lo amas!-mencionó al mismo tiempo que me daba una cachetada.

Y yo, en vez de reclamarle, simplemente sonreí mientras con una mano me tocaba la mejilla.

Salté de la cama, aún descalza y salí de mi cuarto.

Afuera no había nadie. Bajé las escaleras. Abajo en la sala me encontré con Mamá, tenía una mirada de decepción.

-Se ha ido hace unos minutos, se despidió rápido y cortésmente…

No la seguí escuchando. Salí a la calle.

Afuera hacía un frio de mierda, como apenas traía el camisón que utilizo para dormir, sentía cómo se congelaba cada extremidad, pero no me importó.

La calle lucía cubierta de nieve…¿a qué maldita hora había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cuándo nevó? Bueno, no tenía tiempo para detenerme a pensar en ello. Pasé del jardín y miré a ambos lados. No se veía siquiera algún auto cerca…¿cómo rayos había desaparecido tan fácil?

Ah…¿qué debía hacer? Pues bien, lo que estaba a mi alcance…¡Correr! ¿Pero hacía qué rumbo?

Decidí dejárselo a la suerte, aunque a mi nunca me sonriera, tomé el camino a mi derecha.

La nieve era como una navaja que cortaba la piel desnuda de mis pies. Por lo visto la noche anterior había nevado a mares pues ésta alcanzaba ya varios centímetros de espesor.

Me molestaba como rayos me atoraba y no podía avanzar fácilmente.

Que patética debí verme así, en medio del frio avasallante, descalza y con ese bobo camisón.

No había siquiera llegado a la primer esquina cuando me encontré con un desnivel en la acera y caí estrepitosamente sobre la nieve.

El frio y lo duro del suelo caló horriblemente en todo mi cuerpo, pero aún más en mi frente que sentí como golpeó con algo debajo de la capa blanca.

Dolía, pero no tanto como la desesperación de estar perdiendo a Sasuke.

Me levanté lentamente, luego sentí como una delgada línea de líquido cálido caía sobre mi rostro.

La suerte no me había sonreído…hasta ese momento.

Estaba aún de rodillas cuando escuché sus pasos detrás de mi. Había llegado corriendo.

Se agachó y tomó mi rostro en sus manos. Me miraba muy serio, pero también algo preocupado.

-Molestia.

Me solté a llorar.

-¿Por qué sales así a la calle?

Su voz ronca aún denotaba enojo.

-¡S-sasuke…pensé que…te hab-bias ido!

-No tonta, he estado sentado a un lado del árbol grande en tu jardín, he visto como has salido corriendo como loca y no me has visto.

-¡Aún …est-tas a-qui!

-¿Qué no me ves…molestia?-le escuché algo sí como una risita.

Luego tomé fuerzas, respiré profundo y pensé claramente en esas palabras que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo en el corazón.

-¡Te amo!-grité casi al punto que creo que todo mundo en el vecindario escuchó.

La sangre de la herida en mi frente no se detenía, simplemente seguía fluyendo.

Él…estaba ahí igual de serio, ni siquiera mostró sorpresa en mis palabras.

No pude evitarlo, lloré aún más.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro, lentamente.

¿Por qué no decía algo?

Me levantó del brazo. Luego, se me adelantó unos cuantos pasos, caminando rumbo a casa.

-Hace frio, es mejor que entres, ¿o piensas quedarte ahí a morir de frio o desangrada?

Después giro un poco la cabeza y me sonrió como como nunca recuerdo lo halla hecho.

No era su típica sonrisa de medio lado, no había ni pizca de sensualidad en ello. Era simplemente…una sonrisa…simple, pura, sin más sentimiento que uno sólo que nunca creí ver en Sasuke Uchiha…¿es que…estaba feliz?

Parecía la sonrisa de un niño pequeño…

…

Papá sostenía su copa fuertemente. Realmente le había causado cierta conmoción mis declaraciones. Creo que hubiese sido mejor contárselo en otro momento, quizás lo hubiese digerido más fácil.

-Eso es una locura.-dijo severo.

¿Ahora le parecía mala idea? ¡Si se había hecho el despreocupado durante el tiempo que estuve perdida!

Solté un bufido.

-Ya he tomado la decisión.-dije claramente.

La situación era tensa, no dudaba que en algún momento comenzara a gritarle a Sasuke.

-Será difícil.

-Ya me las arreglaré, lo he hecho antes.

-Ya amor, acéptalo.-Ma se digirió a papá.

-Por lo visto lo que diga no hará que cambies de opinión.-se quejó mientras llenaba otra vez su vaso de coñac.

Sonreí, estaba cediendo.

-No, soy igual de terca que tu.

Papá levantó la vista hacia Mamá.

-Pero igual de hermosa que tu madre, eso es lo que me preocupa.

¡Ah…mi padre sabía como consentirme!

Ma llevaba rato simplemente escuchando nuestra charla, ahí sentada a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

-Ejem…Sakura, lo que tu papá quiere decir es que le tiene celos a ese chico.-agregó divertida.

Papá se puso rojo. No sabía como me hacía feliz que fuese así de sobreprotector algunas ocasiones.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿Y de ese vago? ¡Por favor!-trató de excusarse.

-Ah…Es que ya presintió que esto ha sucedido tiempo atrás, ¿o no cariño?

-No sé a que te refieres.-dijo un poco avergonzado.

-¿Ma?-en verdad no sabía de que hablaba.

Mi madre soltó la carcajada.

-Ah…tu padre es de poca memoria. ¿Sabes hija como es que terminamos viviendo aquí en américa, verdad?

-Eh…se supone que te conoció, se enamoraron y él te siguió.

-Bueno, eso es algo de lo que te he contado, pero la historia completa es que…

-No le hagas caso, a veces exagera las cosas.-la interrumpió mi padre.

-Sigue Ma…-la alenté.

-Bueno, cuando llegó a américa ni siquiera sabía donde vivía su amada, además se había venido sin un quinto, se las vio duras por un tiempo, tanto que tardó un año en dar conmigo. Pero entonces se topó con un nuevo muro, mis padres. Ellos eran muy estrictos y nunca me hubiesen dejado acercarme a un chico como él. Para verme hizo de todo, incluso…

-Eso no es necesario que lo digas…¡está bien!, Sakura-dijo dirigiéndose a mi- haz lo que te plazca. –luego se levantó del sillón.-Y déjalo entrar, simplemente dile que se mantenga sin causar problemas.

Abochornado se retiró de la sala, dejándome a mi con una gran sonrisa y a mi madre muerta de la risa.

-¿Pues qué hizo?-no me iba a quedar con la duda.

-Intentó entrar a mi habitación trepando por el muro, pero tu abuelo lo vio justamente cuando iba pasando por la ventana y llamó a la policía, esa fue una noche muuuy larga en la comisaría.

Tan sólo de imaginármelo me dieron ganas de también reir como mamá. Pero ahora tenía otro asuntito que atender.

Salí al pasillo, ahí seguía Susan.

-Mujer, debe estarse muriendo de frio ahí afuera. Yo que tu me iba con él y me lo llevaba a un hotel.-habló con un toque de picardía.

-Un hotel es caro, mejor que se quede aquí.

-Ufff, yo mejor me largo, por lo visto ya estás más que bien.-dijo divertida.

-Sip, la fiebre pasó y –me toqué la frente.-esto esta mejor.

-Si…bueno, ahora lo que te pone caliente es otra cosa ¿verdad?-se burló mientras salía de casa.

-Shh, te va a oir papá.

La vi alejarse rápidamente.

Ahí afuera, en el pórtico seguía Sasuke. Se encontraba sentado en un banquito, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la nieve.

-Ya todo está calmado, puedes entrar.-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo va esa herida?

Se había levantado al instante ya hora revisaba la pequeña gasa en mi frente.

-No voy a morir.

Otra vez tenía su rostro tan cerca que me daban unas ganas horribles de besarlo.

-Pues yo quizás si lo haga si sigo aquí afuera.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé prácticamente hacía dentro.

Estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo. Cuando pasé por la sala mamá simplemente me guiñó un ojo.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Puedes descansar aquí esta noche. El cuarto de huéspedes está sucio, así que por el momento es mejor que uses esta pieza.

-¿Y tu padre qué dirá cuando se entere que dormimos juntos?-ah..nuevamente sonreía demedio lado…era tan…irresistible..

Me sonrojé al instante, tanto que lo notó.

-¿Y q-quien dijo q-que dormiríamos j-juntos?-tartamudee.

-¿Después de lo mal que te has portado crees que te dejaré ir así como así?-dijo travieso.

-¡Ja! ¿D-donde quedó el caballero que dijiste ser? Sólo lo eres cuando estás fastidiado.-mencioné molesta.

En verdad que ese tipo era muyyyy bipolar.

Me arrinconó contra la pared, depositando cada mano al lado de mi cabeza.

-Pues tu te lo pierdes Sa-ku-ra.

¡Ahgg…! ¿así o más sexy?

-Es en serio.

Traté de moverlo, cosa que me fue imposible.

-Ah…en verdad que eres molesta. Tu ganas.-se retiró y caminó rumbo a la cama.

Me estaba desquiciando este tipo. Llevaba mis sentimientos de un extremo a otro, en pocos días había volteado mi mundo "tranquilo" al revés, y ahora pretendía que lo hiciéramos ahí, en la casa de mis padres.

Pero bueno…¡al carajo, era Sasuke Uchiha!

Me acerqué a la puerta y puse el seguro. Luego me giré a verlo. Estaba en el borde de la cama y me miraba confuso.

Cuando entendió sonrió de medio lado.

-_Tendrás que cuidar el no gritar mucho._

…Continuará.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya por fin he terminado mi trabajo, más bien que mal, pero ya estuvo. Ahora si puedo dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a mis actualizaciones.

Y sobre el capi…neeee…creo k no logré expresar lo que quería. ¿Saben? Es más divertida la historia cuando están en Japón, es por eso k voy a apresurar las cosas para k ya se me regresen al país nipon, _ porque ahí si que van a haber problemas._ Pero bueno, esta parte de la historia –el estar en américa y presentar el mundo de Sakura- era algo que creí necesario, espero k lo hallan aguantado debidamente. (Nos vamos a Japón! Nos vamos a Japón!)

Y bueno…aunque se me hizo aburrido, y algo melodramático :S con lo del tema de la nieve y ese maldito párrafo del poema…am…ah…olvídenlo…fue algo k no me funcionó...(mi chisppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, on ta?)

Bueno, sólo les pido paciencia , ahora en cuanto a la historia, espero hacerlo mejor a la siguiente…¿alguien quiere lemon? ¿eh? Ammmm…digo, para escribirlo o no. Las lectoras se dividen en el momento de mencionarlo. Algunas son más sensibles k otras, otras más más pervertidas (me incluyo ¬¬), supongo k la mayoría gana…¿no? (Si tuviera Inner este diría: ¡Vamos, para qué rayos preguntas si al final terminarás haciéndolo!)

Jejeje...soy un fracaso TT_TT

Bueno…algunas aclaraciones y comentarios mios resumidos, xq veo que tardo mucho…

*A Cami Uchiha: Gomen…sé k te prometí algo un …poco diferente a esto…pero es k olvidé en parte lo k te platiqué (tengo una muy mala memoria….). Pero algunas cosas keraron…espero no haberte decepcionado.

*Pasen x mi nuevo fanfic: Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto. Es un original….además…ah…(suspiros)…sigo sin saber cual es el nombre del chico k me inspiró a crear este fic…pero..¿saben? ¡Hay un 80% de posibilidades de que tengamos una clase juntos! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD será genial babear en clase de vez en cuando. XD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XXII. LO QUE DEJO ATRÁS

Si no tuviese que irme de ahí, si tan sólo las cosas fuesen un poco diferentes, mi vida entonces sería perfecta. Me hubiese gustado tener cerca a todas las personas que quiero. Mis amigos, mis padres, algunos conocidos, y por supuesto, a él. Pero bueno, nada es justo en este mundo, siempre debemos arriesgar y sacrificar algo. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión, estaría a su lado, porque en esos dos meses que pasé lejos de él, me di cuenta que mi mundo no funciona sin su presencia, que estaba "rota y hueca" sin Sasuke a mi lado.

Así que me aventuré de nuevo a esa vida, a su pequeño universo de fama, con un lenguaje y país desconocidos.

Su mirada estaba cargada de deseo. Me observó acercarme lentamente. Había dibujado una media sonrisa en su rostro que me ponía los pelos de punta y me incitaba a proseguir.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor, es una falta de respeto.-dijo suavemente.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees.-sonreí.

Miles de ideas lujuriosas se formulaban en mi mente. Quizás era el peligro que corríamos si hacíamos algo ahí, el temor a ser descubiertos, que mi padre al darse cuenta me desheredara, o que le partiera la cara a aquel lindo chico frente a mi, pero había algo en el ambiente que hacía más atractiva la idea de dejar fluir el deseo.

Se me había ocurrido algo, sería divertido jugar con Sasuke.

Lo empujé un poco estando sentado en la orilla de la cama. Luego me senté entre sus piernas. Como sólo traía un camisón, este se subió completamente por mi postura. Además, sentía como algo allá abajo rozaba contra mi entrepierna casi desnuda.

Lo observé por un momento, su mirada era tan penetrante como siempre, tenía una expresión mezclada. Podía ver el deseo en él, pero también algo más que hizo que me derritiera, quizás sería ternura, o tal vez seriedad. Lo que haya sido, provocó que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi columna, extendiéndose a cada extremidad.

-Eres demasiado bella.-susurró.

¡Ahg! Ese hombre sabía perfectamente como hacerme feliz.

-Mentiroso.-me burlé.

-Te menosprecias.

Llevó su mano a mi mejilla, y con un leve empujón me acercó a sus labios.

Algo en mi interior se desató al primer contacto. Era como una droga que se extendía por todo mi ser, entraba en un éxtasis al besarlo, me olvidaba completamente del mundo a mi alrededor y toda mi concentración se basaba en él, sus labios, sus caricias, y mis manos recorriéndolo.

Besaba exquisito, con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi boca, luego salía y daba pequeños mordiscos en mi labio inferior. Yo parecía una novata, simplemente me dejaba guiar.

Había bajado sus manos a mi trasero y poco a poco subía el camisón. Le ayudé a deshacerse de la prenda. A modo de juego, movía mi cadera sobre él, con el propósito de rozarlo.

No tardaron en surtir efecto mis movimientos, pues me jaló más hacía él.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello mientras me quitaba el sostén. Al dejarme sin nada en la parte superior, aprovechó y con suaves besos recorrió mis pechos. Era delicado y húmedo, una sensación fantástica.

Quería intentarlo, era algo nuevo para mi. Abandoné mi posición y me levanté.

Me miró de manera extraña.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó en voz baja, con el seño fruncido.

-No.-respondí y lo empujé.

Con su ayuda le quité el pantalón, pero, cuando vio que me dirigía a sus bóxer percibí una reacción de sorpresa por parte de él.

-No pensarás…

No lo dejé terminar, había bajado su ropa interior colocándome en posición para…hacerle un oral.

-Déjame hacerlo.-susurré.

En verdad quería brindarle placer. Él me había dado mucho, así que eso me había parecido una manera divertida de remunerarlo.

Sonrió con algo de altanería. Por lo visto le había parecido genial la idea.

Lo admito, siempre me había parecido aquello algo sin mucha …higiene, pero en esos momentos, mientras lamía su miembro, ver su rostro, sus expresiones, escuchar su respiración agitada y uno que otro gemido que trataba de callar, fue algo que me hizo pensar que valía la pena.

Seguí con lo mío. Primero, como toda una novata, besé la punta. Lamía su tronco y más adelante, probé introducirlo en mi boca.

Esto último le encantó. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza. Jalaba un poco mi cabello y me acercaba más a él.

En esos momentos tenía el dominio sobre él. Con cada caricia o succión que daba sentía claramente como se estremecía su cuerpo mientras su sexo se endurecía cada vez más y me mostraba su tamaño.

"¿Cómo es que eso había entrado…en mi? "-Me preguntaba.

Hasta ese punto no habíamos echo mucho ruido. Él trataba de reprimir sus jadeos y eso me excitaba aún más.

De pronto, sin esperarlo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Si no hubiese puesto el seguro a la puerta, en ese momento Ma-la reconocí por su vocecilla- hubiese encontrado una imagen no muy agradable para ella.

Su hija estaba prácticamente desnuda, sólo con las bragas, con aquel escultural "novio" sacado de un mundo perfecto, haciéndole un oral…Por más que mi madre me apoyara en mis locuras, eso sería un shock para ella.

Sasuke se tensó al igual que yo.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Está ahí Sakura?.-habló mi madre detrás de la puerta.

Muy bien, la pregunta era para él. Se suponía que mientras estuviese en mi casa se hospedaría en mi habitación y yo en la de huéspedes. Bueno, eso creía Ma.

Seguí con mi travesura e hice caso omiso a mi madre. Traté de olvidarme que estaba ahí afuera y continué con lo mio.

Vi como el chico puso cara de angustia. Yo seguía estimulándolo allá abajo y mi madre esperaba una respuesta.

Aumenté mi ritmo y mi lengua se movió por lugares donde nunca había estado.

-No señora Haruno.-contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar calmado.

Una pequeña succión en la punta lo hizo arquearse un poco.

-Mmm…me pregunto dónde estará. Necesitaba que me ayudara con la cena.-habló mi madre.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada.

-Estás jugando con fuego Sakurita.-susurró mientras me sonreía, un poco angustiado, pero extasiado de placer.

-Se fue hace algunos minutos y dijo que regresaría.-por su expresión estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no soltar algún jadeo en sus palabras.

-Mmmm…entonces debe andar seguro en el cuarto de lavado. Gracias Sasuke.-luego se escucharon pasos alejándose.

Por lo visto, y gracias al cielo, no se había dado cuenta. Quería en ese momento ahorrarme toda la vergüenza que podía llegar a sentir por tal situación.

De la nada, Sasuke me detuvo. Sostenía mi mano en alto.

-Revancha.-sonrió triunfante.

En un movimiento tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, me llevó a la cama hasta quedar debajo de él. Con un solo jalón, se deshizo de mis bragas las cuales fueron a quedar al piso rotas de un extremo. Lástima, eran azules, siempre me habían gustado.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando abrí las piernas.

Entró en mi sin rodeos, sin tiempo para esperarse, lo había estado torturando todo ese rato y ahora quería desquitarse.

Sabía que eso iba a ser toda una hazaña-callar mis jadeos y gemidos-.

Las punzadas eran cada vez más fuertes en mi parte baja mientras él entraba y salía con fuerza.

Con mis manos busqué aferrarme a una almohada, pero en el camino encontré su mano la cual permaneció unida a la mía.

Sus embestidas provocaban oleadas de placer, hasta que sentí que no podía más, él se dio cuenta y me besó, acallando un gemido de mi parte.

La paz me inundó cuando sentí el orgasmo y unos segundos después, lo sentí salir de mi para correrse fuera, en mi entrepierna, pues ni siquiera había usado preservativo.

Se quedó a mi lado, aún sosteniendo mi mano, con la otra me quitó un mechón rebelde del rostro.

Su mirada era indescriptible.

En ese momento me llegó la idea más tonta y loca, pero de la que más había estado segura en toda mi vida: Sasuke Uchiha, era el único hombre con quien quería despertar y compartir mi cama por siempre. Cada locura, cada pensamiento pervertido, cada caricia, mis tontas fantasías, mis momentos de torpeza, mis éxitos, los momentos más tristes, los más felices, las sorpresas de la vida, la tranquilidad de un día de lluvia, y hasta mi mala suerte, incluyendo sus besos tan adictivos, todo eso y lo demás que estuviera por venir quería compartirlo con él a mi lado.

Lamentablemente, en esos momentos no sabía todo lo que me iba a costar el haber descubierto ese deseo en mi.

Me miraba con el seño fruncido. Aún no acababa de entender mis motivos.

-Es una idiotez.-pronunció un poco molesta.

Levanté los hombros.

-Tengo que regresar, de otra forma las cosas se pondrán feas.-me excusé.

Sus brillantes ojos azules se posaban en mi, y cada dos segundos en la persona que estaba detrás, recargado en el margen de la puerta. Lo miraba con desconfianza.

Caminó unos pasos y me susurró algo.

-Pero Sakura, ¿por qué con él?

La miré extrañada.

-Pero si apenas ayer me animaste a que fuera corriendo tras él.-dije bajando la voz.

-Ash…lo sé…Pero…Saku…Sabes qué va a suceder si regresas a Japón, y tengo miedo de que va a suceder cuando vuelvas aquí a América, si la primera vez llegaste hecha un zombi, ¿qué será de ti la segunda? No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir…

Había olvidado que en ocasiones Susan se comportaba más como mi madre que la propia señora Haruno, es decir, Ma. Éramos amigas de la infancia, y con el tiempo había adoptado un comportamiento sobreprotector conmigo, claro, excepto aquella ocasión que me abandonó en Japón, o tal vez aquella temporada en que terminé con Erick.

-Procuraré regresar entera, sin cabecear y en vez de estar rota, compraré un poco de resistol para pegarme.-sonreí.

-Pero, ¿ahora que les digo a los chicos? Andy se pondrá histérico y Lila…Ella había planeado muchas cosas para nosotras, quería hacer un viaje y salir de compras…Además, no creo que Erick tome esto de buena manera.

Habíamos llegado al tema más delicado en nuestra amistad. La tomé del hombro y salimos al jardín en el patio trasero.

-Quisiera que habláramos de él.-dije calmada.

Dio un respingo. Por su expresión me di cuenta que aún le costaba hablar de ello.

-Él…creo que se ha ilusionado otra vez con lo de ustedes…y yo creo que deberías pensarlo mejor Saku.

A esa chica le encantaba sufrir.

-Susan, quiero que te quede bien claro, entre Erick y yo ya no existe nada. Yo amo a Sasuke, no puedo pensar en alguien más. Nuestro querido amigo sabe muy bien eso, creo que se dio cuenta en días pasados por lo que ocurrió. Vamos, simplemente despídeme de él, ¿quieres?

-Se va a poner furioso.-la chica bajó la cabeza mirando a algún punto en el pasto.

-Ah…¡Susan! No puedo creer que después de un año aún no tengas las agallas.-le reclamé.

Me miró algo herida.

-Yo no soy tu Saku, tu siempre has sido la mejor, yo…no…

-Claro que tu puedes Susan, y si hace un año hice aquello es porque sabía que tenía futuro, que podía lograrse, confié en ti, que lo que sentías era verdadero. Sabes bien que yo no podría hacer nada para que fuéramos felices.-dije clara y con una gran confianza, por fin había llegado el día en que podía decirlo sin sentir tristeza.

-¡Saku!-levantó la voz y se me aventó encima abrazándome mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Sonreí. Por fin sentía que me liberaba de esa parte oscura de mi pasado, podía ver al frente sin sentir un peso sobre mi espalda, podía ser feliz pues todo a mi alrededor, cada parte, iba marchando de la manera debida.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo, cuida de Erick, con el tiempo él comprenderá y también aceptará que es lo mejor para él. Yo sé que ustedes dos pueden hacerlo, si no, nunca hubiese renunciado.-dije tratando de calmarla.

Continuó por un rato llorando como un infante. Al final terminó por secarse las lágrimas, esbozó una sonrisa y me miró a la cara.

-Gracias Saku. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Y si pasa algo allá, y necesitas de una amiga, puedes llamarme y enseguida estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé.

-Ah…y no se te olvide mandarme uno que otro manga inédito, leí en internet que en Akihabara hay…

-Jajajaja, ok, iré de compras algún día a la zona de otakus.-la interrumpí antes que comenzara a hacer su lista de artículos frikis.

Ante la mirada molesta de mi padre, quien aún no daba completamente el visto bueno a mi viaje ni a Sasuke, y con mi madre un poco melancólica por mi partida-cosa que era rara en ella-, me despedí de América y mi tranquila vida, para aventurarme de nuevo a Japón.

Mientras subía por las escaleras eléctricas, las cuales iban directo a la zona de abordaje, me quedé observándolos. Quizás estaba dejando muchas cosas de lado, y arriesgando de más por tratar de seguir al hombre que amaba. Además me sentía un poco mal por mi padre, que se había quedado molesto por mi decisión. Pero después de mucho pensarlo un día antes, me di cuenta que nos parecíamos mucho. Él había abandonado Japón para seguir a mi madre, pasó por muchos obstáculos, pero al final terminaron juntos y felices. Veía con molestia lo que yo hacía pues sabía que no regresaba al país nipón sólo por arreglar las cosas con Neji, sino también por el Uchiha. Pero tarde o temprano terminaría entendiendo que estaba luchando por lo que quería, justo igual que él.

En cuanto a Sasuke, todo era ¿perfecto? Casi. Ahora que éramos "novios" podía conocer esa otra fase de él, cuando menos lo pensaba se comportaba cariñoso y tierno, e incluso en los peores momentos, algo cursi, cosa que odiaba, podía ser tan lindo pero me molestaba tanta miel.

¿Qué por qué?

Uno, se comportaba caballeroso por primera vez en su vida. Eso de abrir la puerta del auto cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, no me dictó nada bueno.

Dos, me tomó de la mano y no me soltó para nada. Ejemplo de eso fue el desayuno de ese día, pues ante la mirada atónita de mi padre, presumió que había algo entre ambos y que él no se dejaba intimidar por mi progenitor.

Tres, una noche antes me besó apasionadamente en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, donde se supone que yo me estaba quedando, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Ma pasó por el pasillo.

Cuatro, durante el largo transcurso para tomar el avión, se quedó dormido en mi regazo. Claro, yo quedé embobada por el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí junto a mi, pero mi padre, quien nos observaba desde el asiento del conductor, estuvo a nada de decirle a Ma que se fuera a sentar entre nosotros dos.

Cinco, aunque se comportaba como un chico "maduro", "arrogante" y "orgulloso", presumiendo de que era famoso, carismático, sexy y bello, no podía claramente pasar todo el día manteniendo esa imagen. Una tarde, dos días antes, fuimos a un centro comercial, se me ocurrió comprarle unos chocolates a Ma, él por su parte le hizo el feo a ese dulce, diciendo que "engordaba" y no era nada sano. Después fue a mi habitación por la noche para robarme un chocolate con la promesa de que regresando a Japón podríamos hacer cosas…divertidas.

Y seis -hasta ahí le dejo porque después no acabo-, sonreía ante la menor gracia de mi parte, cosa que obviamente me derretía.

-Como que Susan no quedó muy convencida.-comentó mientras estábamos viajábamos.

Yo estaba a nada de quedarme dormida, tenía mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, me llegaba ese perfume tan peculiar de él, así que estaba de lo más comoda.

-Ya lo ha superado.-susurré.

Sentía como mis parpados pesaban.

-¿Tu crees? La manera en que me miraba me hizo pensar todo lo contrario.

-Si, me ha deseado suerte y sé que cuidará bien de Erick.

Ah…sólo quería dormir y dejar de hablar, el viaje era largo y extenuante.

-¿Erick?

Desde mi posición no podía ver directamente su rostro, pero sentí como su cuerpo se tensó cuando hablé de mi exnovio. Estaba celoso.

-Calma, entre él y yo no hay nada, lo hubo en un tiempo, pero ahora él tiene a Susan y yo a ti. Punto.

Se calló por un rato, pero cuando sentí que por fin me quedaría profundamente dormida, siguió hablando.

-Sakura, nunca te lo pregunté, pero siempre he tenido la duda, digo, sé algo sobre el tema, pero quisiera escucharlo de tus labios…

-¿Mmm?-ya ni siquiera podía articular palabras.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente entre Susan, Erick y tu hace un año?

Sólo pensar en ello me daba flojera. Pero bueno, era un capítulo de mi vida que tenía que cerrar. Me levanté con fastidio para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hace un año, Erick y yo éramos novios. Los tres siempre habíamos sido grandes amigos, nunca nos separábamos, e incluso cuando comenzamos a andar de vez en cuando Susan nos acompañaba. Susan siempre me contaba que tenía un amor imposible, que llevaba años queriendo a un chico pero que no tenía el valor ni el derecho de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ella y yo eramos amigas desde niñas, nuestra amistad había llegado al punto en que ya la consideraba casi mi hermana. Yo siempre había sido una despistada, nunca me di cuenta que el chico al que ella amaba era Erick, de eso me enteré cuando ya estábamos de novios. Y…un día los sorprendí besándose.

Me callé por un momento, había llevado mis ojos a la ventana, desde ahí las nubes parecían simple algodón flotante.

Luego continué.

-Decidí darle una oportunidad a Susan debido a que luego descubrí que quizás Erick también sentía algo por ella, el no lo quería admitir, pero yo los conocía ya mejor que nadie. Así que terminamos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Luego me acurruqué en sus brazos.

El sueño me invadió, pero antes de perder la conciencia totalmente, lo escuché decir algo.

-Pero ¿sabes algo Sakura? Algunas veces debemos ser algo egoístas para poder conseguir nuestra propia felicidad.-dijo refiriéndose a mi confesión.

Esas palabras las volvería a recordar varios meses después, en uno de los peores momentos.

¿Qué me esperaba al llegar a Japón? Una junta con Neji, un contrato, un abogado y cosas así.

Volvería a ver rostros conocidos, Hinata, Naruto, Kuroda-san, la amable asistente del Hyouga, y quizás también a Kai, la egocéntrica actriz del pasado drama de Sasuke.

La verdad, no esperaba más pues nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello detenidamente.

Así que, cuando bajamos del avión, la realidad azotó mi cara de una manera no muy amable.

Caminábamos por el pasillo del aeropuerto, cuando sentí que su mano había permanecido más de cinco minutos lejos de la mia, me aferré a él.

Pero, no habíamos caminado más de diez metros en esa posición cuando sentí que me jaló del brazo y comenzó a correr.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Sasuke!-reclamé.

-¡Sh! ¡Tú sólo corre!

Se quitó el saco que traía y me tapó la cabeza, en un rápido movimiento mientras corríamos por otro pasillo lleno de gente.

No me había dado cuenta del abismal problema en el que estábamos hasta que lo descubrí en el rostro de las mujeres a nuestro alrededor, quienes al ver pasar a Sasuke gritaban exaltadas y emocionadas.

Los reporteros no tardaron en aparecer a nuestras espaldas. Eran cerca de unos diez, cada uno con una cámara fotográfica, dispuestos a cazar a Sasuke …¿conmigo?

Me di cuenta del problema en el que estábamos.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando, quedamos prácticamente atrapados entre el cúmulo de fans-las cuales no sé de donde rayos salieron-, las decenas de mujeres que habían en el aeropuerto, y los reporteros.

Nos detuvimos en seco.

Apreté aún más el saco del Uchiha a mi cuerpo, tratando de esconder mi cabeza, dando sólo espacio a mis ojos. Temblaba un poco, aunque no sabía que tan mala podía llegar a ser la situación, algo me decía que era muy, muy desastrosa y tendría repercusiones que afectarían la carrera de Sasuke de manera seria.

…Continuará.

Wiiiiiii!11

He welto!

XD

Heyu!

Pues hace rato que no actualizaba. Además estuve a nada de no continuar con este capi y darle justicia al fic de La verdadera Historia del príncipe azul (el cual juro que será AHORA SI mi próxima actualización)

Por hoy quiero hacer mención honorifica a varias lectoras, que me han seguido desde hace un buen rato:

- Sakuvi

-_1NGRID

- Sakurita 93

- Tequila_

- Uchiha_Saku

-Toniko_Uchiha

-Sasucaru

- Hitorijime

- SasuSaku4ever_1

-Alissea

-Kira2

-Midori_001, quien ha estado prácticamente desde el primer capi, y en el último capi, leyó el fic desde su cel en clase de mate. XD me imaginó la situación…eso ya es extremista! Pero significa que le encanta mucho mi fic. Gracias Midori!

Y mención espacial para:

-Thy-Chan94: se desveló viendo el fic de corrido.

-Vampirux me avisó k no tengo activada la opcion para rws en fanfiction net, te lo agradezco!

-Sasusaku79, quien me apoyó desde mi primer fic, y aunque se desvió en alguna parte del camino (es broma), regresó y en unos cuantos días se actualizó. Fue maravilloso ver como tus rws llegaban enseguida terminabas de leer el capi, además tus comentarios son en ocasiones muy extensos, y se agradece pues me das tu opinión. Gracias!

Y por supuesto también a:

-Cami Uchiha

-Fanny

A quienes les he prometido varias actualizaciones y no he cumplido. Gracias x esperar!

Como última noticia, el otro día andaba queriendo dejar un ¿comentario? En el face de un tipo al que realmente admiro un buen, así k cree mi cuenta. Luego de tenerla me pregunté, ¿y ahora que hago con ella? Y bueno, aunque estoy en contra de estas redes sociales (perdón, pero tengo un punto de vista extraño), he decidido k lo dejaré para k se me unan las lectoras.

Pasen si tienen chance, se los agradecería q me busquen como "Reishike Uchiha" (desconozco aún la liga…pero en cuanto la tenga la publico con mucho gusto)

Gracias!


	23. Chapter 23

CONTI! Conti!

Hice mi tarea XD

Mis notas al final, ahoraa leer!

CAPITULO XXIII. LA GENTE DE LAS NUBES, PARTE I

Había aceptado volver con él a ese país el cual, aún después de tantos meses que viví ahí, no podía acostumbrarme. Mi padre era originario de Japón, así que tenía que agarrarle cariño de una u otra forma. Y si, lo había hecho, pues ahí había vivido mi más grande aventura, y en esos momentos la estaba continuando. Japón era un país con ricas costumbres, pero había una en especial con la que muy pronto tendría problemas. En América, esas cosas son de lo más normales; chismes, escándalos, noviazgos fugaces, noviazgos repentinos, rumores…Sin embargo, algo por lo más pequeño que fuese tendría afectaciones, y aún más en alguien cuya carrera artística estaba en la cima. No debían captarme con él, ¡no podía permitirlo!

No me soltaba de su mano, por más extrema que fuese la situación, seguía aferrándome a él, pues en esos momentos era lo único que tenía.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mi cuerpo temblaba de forma muy evidente. Definitivamente estábamos en la peor situación de todas.

Sasuke trataba de ocultarme con su cuerpo, así que cuando aquellos hombres de negro llegaron, no pude siquiera distinguir sus caras.

Mi excompañero de piso me jaló, y en un santiamén nos encontrábamos corriendo en medio de las eufóricas fanáticas. ¿Cómo lo estábamos logrando? Aquellos hombres de traje habían formado lo que parecía ser una valla a nuestro alrededor, avanzando junto con nosotros y apartando de nuestro camino a cuanta chica apareciera.

No supe de dónde surgió la manta con la que terminaron de cubrirme. Yo simplemente obedecía a la guía del chico pelinegro.

Llegamos a lo que supuse era el estacionamiento, y enseguida nos introdujimos en él, aunque a decir verdad, prácticamente nos aventaron dentro.

El coche aceleró al instante y en unos pocos segundos ya estábamos alejándonos del aeropuerto a una velocidad peligrosamente adecuada.

Me retiré la manta aún con miedo, para encontrarme sentado frente a mi a un chico de mirada tan penetrante como la de Sasuke.

-Itachi.-susurré.

El chico miraba con cierto enojo a su hermano pequeño, el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte.-se animó a hablar el chico a mi lado.

-¡Ja! No necesito que lo agradezcas. Deberías estar pidiendo perdón por tanta tontería que has hecho.-se quejó el mayor.

Mi "novio" frunció el seño.

-Ya hemos platicado sobre eso.

-Si por platica te refieres a esa llamada de dos minutos mientras partías al aeropuerto hace unos días, pues no entendí nada. Y mira, ahora me tienes haciéndola de tu niñera.

-Deja de joder, querías ser mi manager.

-¡Sasuke!-le reclamé.

El chico me miró preocupado.

-Calma, ya ha pasado lo peor.

-No sé que tienes en la cabeza, hoy por poco y sucede la peor de las desgracias en tu carrera, pareciera que nada de esto te importa.

El hermano menor se volteó para verlo de frente.

-Sólo ha sido un pequeño descuido.

Itachi lo miró colérico.

-¿Un descuido? ¡Un pequeño descuido dices! ¡Sasuke, pareciera que esto de tu carrera te lo tomas como un juego de niños! ¡Te recuerdo que en esto no sólo está en juego tu trabajo, sino el de muchas personas más! ¡Al parecer los últimos meses has creído que Uchiha Saji es sólo una persona! ¡No seas estúpido Sasuke!

Me quedé atónita ante aquellas palabras, pues lo más seguro es que fueran dirigidas más a mi que al chico a mi lado.

-Estoy muy consiente de todo lo que está en juego. Vaya, creí que sólo te me hablabas con mi nombre de pila cuando recordabas que eres mi hermano, al parecer acabo de descubrir otra razón más.-habló el chico deteniendo la furia en sus palabras.

-¡Al parecer no te has dado cuenta de las repercusiones que pudo haber tenido el que te descubrieran con esta chica! Te vas y me dejas aquí toda la responsabilidad, ¡te recuerdo que eres un Idol!

Desde mi asiento vi como Sasuke se levantaba ligeramente, dispuesto a arremeter un gancho contra su hermano. Me di cuenta y enseguida lo jalé contra mi, esto lo hizo detenerse.

-Tacuya, detente aquí.-habló Itachi con voz ronca, dirigiéndose al chofer.

El auto paró en seco frente a un gran edificio.

-No tardarás mucho en darte cuenta de lo que has hecho con tales locuras y descuidos, y me darás completamente la razón.-dijo por último para luego de salir del coche.

Antes de perderse de vista, clavó la mirada en mi. Yo obviamente me sentí intimidada, hasta cierto punto le daba la razón a Itachi, pero quería negarme a sus palabras.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para animarme a hablar.

-Al parecer tu hermano no estuvo de acuerdo con tu visita a América.-mencioné.

-Olvidémonos de eso Sakura.-pronunció aún sin voltearme a ver, pues seguía observando a la ventana.

-Mmm…como quieras.

-Más importante aún, ahora mismo vamos a lo de Neji.

-¿A los estudios de grabación?

-No, a las oficinas de Gappure.

-¿Gappure?-pregunté intrigada.

-Es la agencia donde trabaja Hyuga.

Hice un puchero, me aburría pensar que tendría que volver a tratar con el amargado primo de Hinata.

-Llegamos señor.-anunció Tacuya desde el asiento del conductor.

-Tu aquí bajas.

Miró de forma extraña la entrada del edificio, hasta cierto punto melancólica.

-¿Yo? ¿Estas diciendo que vaya sola?

-En efecto. No soy quien para pasar esas puertas.

-¿Pero por qué? Eres Saji Uchiha, el actor del momento, no creo que exista lugar sobre Japón donde te nieguen la entrada.

Puso cara de fastidio.

-Olvidaba que no sabías de esto,-dio un tremendo suspiro.-Mira Sakura, en el mundo del espectáculo existen no sólo las televisoras, éstas se integran de actores, idols, conductores, y un sinfín de gente, pero, ¿Quién provee de personas para los programas?

-Mmm…no había pensado en eso…¿los managers?

-No, detrás de las televisoras se encuentran las agencias, promueven a los idols, conductores, cantantes, bandas, actores, conductores y demás. Forman toda una mafia del espectáculo, llegan a ser unos mounstruos.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace Itachi contigo?-lo juro, no entendía nada.

-Es mi manager, mi contacto con la agencia, pero además es dueño de gran parte de ésta. Somos de Akatsuki, la competencia a nivel nacional de Gappure, que es donde Neji trabaja, pues también es manager y accionista.

-Oh.-susurré con cara de sorpresa, nunca me había imaginado todo eso.

-Pero bueno, ¡ve adentro que el Hyuga ya debe estar desesperado con nuestro retraso!

Haciendo caso a sus palabras salí de inmediato.

La zona era muy exclusiva, repleta de edificios enormes. Enseguida entré los guardias me detuvieron.

-¿Podemos atenderla?-preguntó uno de ellos.

Me sentí tonta, tuve que recorrer dos veces esa pregunta para entenderla. Con los casi tres meses que había pasado fueras del país se me había olvidado un poco el idioma japonés.

-Eh..si, tengo cita con Hyuga Neji.-dije torpemente.

Buscaron en la lista, hicieron una llamada y después me permitieron pasar.

-Planta diez, cruza la pasarela y se dirige a la oficina del fondo.

Agradecí y busqué los ascensores, lo cual no fue difícil, pues eran muy visibles cerca de la entrada. El lugar bien pudo ser llamado la casa de los cristales. Habían vidrios y espejos por doquier, pero bueno, suponiendo que el negocio era dedicado a artistas y idols, me pregunto, ¿era para aumentar su vanidad?

Iba de camino a un elevador que se veía vacío, cuando sentí como alguien me interceptaba en el camino.

-¡Por fin llegaste!-me gritó emocionada la persona que había surgido de la nada y en esos momentos me abrazaba.

Ese perfume se me hacía muy conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde. Fue sólo cuando miré en un reflejo en la pared cristalina que pude ver a aquel chico rubio.

Me separé al instante.

-…Naruto.-pronuncié realmente sorprendida.

Me sonreía de una manera espléndida.

-Sabía que llegarías, he estado todo este tiempo esperándote…Pero bueno, ¡quien diría que tardarías tres meses en volver! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Mientras hablaba había cambiado su abrazo a algo más incómodo, bajó ambas manos y me sujetó de la cintura.

Traté de apartarme.

-Fue mucho tiempo supongo.

Se acercó de manera peligrosa a mi rostro. Cuando estuvo a una distancia sofocante, sonrió de una manera extremadamente sexy.

Ok, ok, si hubiese hecho eso meses atrás hubiese caído fácilmente. Ahora ya no era algo muy debido, pues yo tenía novio.

Me alejé para alcanzar el botón del elevador.

Noté como puso cara de decepción.

-¿Sabes como llegar con Neji?-preguntó introduciéndose también en el ascensor.

-El personal en la entrada me ha dado instrucciones.

-Mmm, mejor te acompaño, conozco el lugar a la perfección.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-era algo incómodo estar en silencio con Naruto al lado, así que traté de hacer conversación.

-Pertenezco a esta agencia.

-¿En verdad?

-Si, cuando no tengo grabaciones para algún programa de televisión, me la paso aquí, ya sabes, entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y eso.

Después por la cabeza no se me pasó nada para seguir hablando. Recordaba las locuras que había hecho, como había utilizado a Naruto, y me remordía la conciencia.

Me di cuenta que me observaba por medio de nuestro reflejo en las paredes, y me sentí aún más culpable. Yo era la causante de aquello, por haberle dado esperanzas, por haberme comportado como una idiota celosa. Tenía que encontrar la manera de dejarle clara mi situación.

¡Ah! Que cosas hacía yo…

-¿Podemos ir a tomar un café después cuando salgas de con Neji?-preguntó.

Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, incluso al hablar desprendía energía que me hacía sentirme también alegre. Sin duda, si él no me insinuara cosas, sería genial pasar el tiempo con él como amigos. Tenía un aura y un carisma genial.

Lo vi más detenidamente. Era un chico hermoso, cualquier chica tiraría baba por él. Me sobrepasaba en altura. Tenía un toque Americano en su genética, haciendo que sus rasgos japoneses junto con ese pelo rubio y sus electrizantes ojos azules le dieran una apariencia de un verdadero idol.

Vaya, ¿qué suerte tenía yo para juntarme con la "gente de las nubes"?

-Lo siento Naruto, me reuniré después con Sasuke.-dije con delicadeza y tacto.

Frunció el seño al instante, luego soltó un suspiro.

-Sakura-chan, dime algo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser mejor que el dobe? ¿Eh?-preguntó, sin apartar la mirada.

-No es cuestión de quién sea mejor Naruto.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Ambos salimos.

-Es por aca-me indicó hacía un pasillo largo, que más bien era un puente que cruzaba de orilla a orilla el edificio, estaba recubierto de cristal y grandes posters en sus paredes.

Luego continuó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en estar a su lado?-preguntó bajando la voz pues a nuestro costado pasó alguien.

-Naruto-me detuve en seco-, tengo que aclárate algo. Mira…he sido una idiota por no haberte dicho esto desde el principio, eres un chico extraordinario, pero no te veo de la misma manera que tu a mi.

-Lo sé-me interrumpió-, pero no quitaré el dedo del renglón. Sasuke no es la mejor persona, yo tampoco, vamos..¡ambos tenemos vidas ajetreadas y la maldición de la fama!, pero ¿sabes algo? Pero Sakura-chan, nada puede quitarme esto que siento por ti.

Luego se acercó más de lo debido, a lo cual yo retrocedí varios pasos.

-Sin embargo, la persona que fue tras de mi cuando me fui a América, no fuiste tu, fue Sasuke.

¡Me había pasado con ese comentario!

Cuando me di cuenta, busqué un lugar para escapar de ahí, y nada mejor que la oficina de Neji, la cual estaba muy cerca ya.

-Nos vemos Naruto.-me despedí

Se quedó ahí parado, con la mirada vacilante.

Traté de no mirarlo nuevamente y fui directo con la secretaria al final del pasillo.

Con esfuerzo recordé las palabras que tenía que decir, mi japonés estaba del asco después de no practicarlo por un buen tiempo.

-Buen día. Soy Sakura Haruno, deseo hablar con Hyuga Neji.

-Espere un momento.

Un minuto después me encontraba cruzando una gran puerta-también de cristal-. Del otro lado me esperaba un oficina enorme, adornada con un estilo espectacular, y por lo que vi, muy caro y fino.

Al fondo estaba un gran escritorio, detrás del cual estaba Neji, leyendo un montón de papeles.

-Haruno, toma asiento.-me ordenó sin quitar la mirada de lo que leía.

¿Qué no podía decir algo como "Que bien que estas de vuelta", ó "¿Cómo has estado?", o también "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"? No, claro que no, el amargado primo de Hinata no podía decir algo amable, de lo poco que lo conocía podía darme cuenta de ello.

-Buenos días, Neji-san.

Tenía lentes, lo cual lo hacía verse de lo más intelectual. De hecho, ahora que lo veía, de no ser por su mal humor, su actitud de mandón y autoritario, podría decir que era muy atractivo. Bueno, lo era, y es que no era tan viejo, andaba cerca de los treinta supongo. Tenía los mismos ojos perla que su prima, el pelo igual de liso y sedoso, lo llevaba largo y en una coleta, y ese perfil supongo que era característico de los Hyuga, lleno de elegancia.

-Dime una cosa Haruno, ¿te divertiste estos días fuera de Japón?

¡Ahí estaba! Por eso mismo odiaba a Neji.

-No veo nada de malo en ello.-contesté algo irritada.

Oprimió un botón de el teléfono que tenía al lado.

-Chiru, llama a Kazuya, dile que Haruno está aquí.

Me quedé a la expectación de su contestación.

Era como tener a un ogro ahí frente a mi, uno grande y feo, mientras yo era la pobre niña indefensa que sería su víctima, primero me torturaría para después tomarme como su desayuno.

-Hiciste muy mal Haruno, muy mal. No sabes las repercusiones que tuvo tu sorpresiva partida.

-Eh…yo…debería disculparme…

-Disculparte no basta.-me interrumpió con un tono grave.

Su voz hizo echo en la gran oficina.

-Es que me habían devuelto mi pasaporte, además ya tenía ganas de regresar con mi familia.

Luego soltó una carcajada algo diabólica.

-Haruno, en el momento que firmaste un contrato conmigo y decidiste trabajar para mi, dejaste de tener voluntad propia.

-Eh…-estaba de lo más confundida-¿a qué te refieres?.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Entra.-indicó Neji.

Vi pasar a mi costado aun hombre de traje negro. Éste abrió su maletín y sacó un montón de papeles, para luego extenderme una carpeta a mi.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté molesta.

-Kazuya, explícale a la niña.-dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba de ponerme atención y volvía a leer lo que tenía en manos anteriormente.

El tipo era un hombre joven de cabello castaño y muy delgado. Traía lentes, los cuales se acomodó antes de hablar.

-Básicamente, lo que usted tiene en sus manos es el contrato que firmó hace tres meses con Neji-san. En este estipula que usted trabajaría en el drama pasado bajo el patrocinio del señor Hyuga, el cual permanecería como su manager.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que manager?-grité.

Salté de la silla y dejé caer mi mano en el escritorio.

Neji elevó la vista, sus ojos estaban inyectados de enojo, lo cual me hizo al instante dejarme caer a mi silla.

-Explícale con manzanas que por lo visto no entiende el significado de la palabra manager.

-En pocas palabras, en ese contrato usted aceptó que Hyuga Neji fuera su director de carrera. Él se debe encargar de administrar su trabajo, sus nuevos contratos, promoverla entre las televisoras, cobrar, pagarle a usted y cosas por el estilo.

Con los ojos desorbitados miré a Neji, el cual había vuelto a dejar de ponerme atención.

-¿Cómo así?-exigí con el tono de voz elevado.

-Contigo parece ser que el problema no es que no hallas leído la letra chiquita, por lo que veo nunca te ocupaste de leerlo porque estaba en japonés. Por lo visto Hinata perdió el tiempo tratando de enseñarte.-dijo arrogante, aún sin mirarme.

-Y bien,-estaba que me moría del coraje, pero no podía explotar aún.-si eres mi manager, ¿ahora que se supone que pasará?

-Usted debe presentarse a la agencia cada vez que tenga un llamado, y seguir las instrucciones de su manager.-explicó Kazuya.

-Y por supuesto, ni se te ocurra volver a largarte otra vez a América sin mi consentimiento. Recuerda, ahora soy yo quien decide que vas a hacer.-menciono con la prepotencia en su más alto nivel el ojiperla.

-¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!-me levanté de mi silla, dispuesta a marcharme.

-Yo creo que esto la convencerá.-dijo Kazuya al momento en que me extendía un pedazo de papel.

Era un cheque, con varios ceros en su valor.

Derrotada por la impresión, volví a dejarme caer, sin quitar la vista de aquella cantidad.

-Es el pago por tu pequeña intromisión en el drama en el que actuaste al lado de Sasuke.-escuché hablar a Neji.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Pues no creo que con ello pueda siquiera rentar un departamento, pero puede servir.-mencionó Kazuya.

-Esto no es justo Neji, yo no sabía nada de esto, me has engañado.-reclamé tratando de olvidar la cantidad que tenía en las manos.

-Piensa como quieras, pero ahora yo soy tu jefe. Comienzas mañana, ya mi asistente te dará instrucciones.

-Yo no he decidido ser artista.

-Ya no hay oportunidad para que lo decidas o no. Además debo admitir que como actriz tienes talento.-luego por fin pudo dejar de leer para mirarme- Ya deja de quejarte como niña chiquita y mentalizate, de ahora en adelante ya nada para ti será igual.

-Eres un estafador.

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá para nada señorita.-agregó Kazuya.

Neji se levantó de su asiento, tomó unos cuantos papeles y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Me dejaba ahí con mi mundo de dudas, confusiones y sorpresas.

Dispuesta a reclamarme me giré hacía donde caminaba, pero creo que él leyó mis movimientos, y antes de irse habló por última vez, dando las palabras finales para sepultarme en mi nueva desgracia.

-Felicidades Haruno Sakura, desde el día de hoy eres parte de la agencia Gappure.

…Continuará.

Wiiii

Yo de regreso reportándome!

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

x.x algo decepcionante para mi pues no logré llegar a la parte con la que quería terminar el fic.

¿Se acuerdan de los problemas que llegarían a la vida de Sakura? Pues estos vendrán al inicio de el siguiente capi, dado que ya no alcancé a redactar esa parte aquí. Gomen!

Quisiera hablar de un tema en particular y muy importante.

Primeramente quisiera pedir disculpas, soy una mala autora que no tiene tiempo para actualizar muy seguido, se que fue algo egoísta de mi parte ponerme a escribir tanto fic sin terminar otros, pues así menos tiempo tengo para dedicarles a cada uno. Sé que hice mal, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más.

Escribir fanfics es como una terapia para mi, me explayo y dejo salir tantas ideas locas producto de mi imaginación, pero sin duda alguna, no ocupa u n lugar prioritario en mi vida. Y es que últimamente he recibido mensajes a mi correo de personas desesperadas por una conti, pero no de la manera normal que la mayoría de las lectoras lo hacen, sino siendo un poco groseras. La verdad, por primera vez me fastidió todo esto, no tanto por quienes me enviaron mensajes sino también por mi, pues me di cuenta de mi error. Pero aún así esas personas no debieron expresarse de esa manera, que quizás exagero, pero es que me desesperó!

Efectivamente soy una persona muy ocupada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el día, de vital importancia y no puedo dejar de hacerlas para ponerme a escribir por tres o cuatro horas. Esto lo hago cuando tengo tiempo libre y lo hago POR GUSTO, pues me divierto mucho escribiendo. Tengo vida como todos, amigos, familia, la bendita carrera, y demás, no puedo estar pegada a la compu tanto rato..(aunque lo hago cuando estoy haciendo tarea). Me encantan los fics , el anime y todo eso, pero me es imposible pasármela todo el tiempo dedicada a ello.

Y una cosa más, cada una de ustedes al momento que comenzó a leer el fic debió darse cuenta que en la parte de advertencias del fic, había algo escrito…"Lemon"…eso quiere decir que si entran a leer están aceptando lo que venga…Digo, porque por ahí alguien criticó de "asqueroso" lo sucedido en los dos capis anteriores. Si, lo acepto, soy pervertida (vamos que ni tanto! NO puedo hacer un lemon decente!), pero si ustedes leen el fic y son un poco sensibles al tema del lemon, o son muy peques para leerlo, entrar y leerlo es bajo su responsabilidad, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

(Supongo que a la mayoría nos gusta el lemon 0/0)

Aclarado lo anterior, sigo a cosas más amables.

GRACIAS POR LOS YA PRACTICAMENTE 400 RW'S!

Y LAS CASI 32000 LECTURAS!

(Lo anterior en fanfic . es)

Nunca creí llegar a tales números, esto ha sido posible gracias a ustedes, quienes me han aguantado tanto y me han hecho tan feliz al leer mis historias….

En serio, para mi mal nivel como escritora, es todo un honor que tanta gente me halla leído!

Verdaderamente me halagan!

Antes de comenzar a escribir aquí, yo veía a mis grandes autoras con cientos de rws…y decía…, bueno, sigo diciendo "Son la máximo estas mujeres!" Y ahora que veo tantos rws en mi contador, tantas palabras bonitas y tanto apoyo, quizás comienzo a creerme que puedo ser buena en esto. Jejeje, tengo muchísimo por mejorar!

Y gracias a quienes me felicitaron x mi cumple! Fue chido ver tanta gente que me felicitaba! Estaba algo chipi pero cuando entré a mi Facebook y vi tantos felicitaciones. Arigatoo!

Nos leemos luego!


	24. Chapter 24

Contiiii!

Más rápido de lo que imaginaron!

Mis notas al final...

CAPITULO XXIV. La gente de las nubes, parte II

Supongo que cada uno tenemos listas personales, donde ubicamos a las personas a nuestro alrededor. Las ordenamos y clasificamos bajo criterios personales, dependiendo de la importancia que tengan en nuestras vidas.

Yo por ejemplo, tenía listas. La de "personas agradables" y del otro lado, "personas desagradables". Por ejemplo, Sasuke era la persona que más había cambiado de lista los últimos meses después de su sorpresiva intromisión a mi vida. Un día me vendría hartando de su personalidad y actitudes tan bipolares, pero por el momento, se encontraba en lo más alto que cualquier persona podría haber estado en el ranking de los agradables.

Pero justo en esos momentos, en la lista negativa, sólo había una sola persona para mi, Hyuga Neji.

¡Qué se creía ese tipo!

¿Cómo viene y cambia mi vida de esa manera?

¡Maldito estafador!

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haría?

Ok, ok, quizás no era tan malo, trabajaría, digo, sería un buen trabajo, excelente tal vez, aunque bueno, no tenía claro que rayos me iban a poner a hacer. Es decir, había pasado de una común y corriente conductora de radio, a una mesera en Japón y ahora, trabajaría para el tarado de Neji, un famoso productor, director, manager y accionista de una de las más grandes agencias artísticas de Japón.

A pesar de las cosas positivas que podría traer ese dichoso contrato, había algo que me daba muy mala espina.

Respiré hondo, no iba a tratar de asimilarlo porque en el intento me volvería loca. Miré a mi alrededor, Kazuya aún seguía ahí sentado.

-¿Qué?-le reclamé.

-Acompañeme, la llevaré con la señorita Yamanaka.

Solté un bufido y me dejé guiar por ese tipo. Salimos y no fuimos muy lejos, sobre la misma ala del edificio, sólo que unas diez oficinas más al fondo estaba donde se encontraba la asistente del Hyuga.

-Espere, ella llegará en unos instantes.-dijo el chico castaño antes de dejarme abandonada.

Me tiré en un sofá que mi cuerpo sintió como extremadamente cómodo. Aunque habían personas transitando por el lugar, no me importó.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba.

¿Cómo era que alguien como yo, Sakura Haruno, una chica de lo más equis, con cabello extraño, con un físico…también extraño, sin tener facha de artista, que apenas y podía entender el japonés, una chica con tan mala suerte, como era posible que pudiese estar en aquel lugar?

¿En verdad estaba sucediendo?

-Nos volvemos a ver.-saludó una chica rubia de lentes, parada frente a mi.

Ella tenía la imagen de la típica chica atiborrada de trabajo. Ropa cómoda-coincidía con ella-, en la cual sólo bastaban unos buenos converse, unos jeans y blusa. Su cabello era largo, y en esos momentos lo traía recogido en una coleta. La verdad era muy hermosa, pero esos lentes no le beneficiaban mucho. La compadecía un poco, supongo que era una chica demasiado bella pero debido al estilo de vida que debía tener por trabajar con Neji, eso fue lo que quedó de ella.

Me senté apropiadamente.

-Hola, ¿tu eres Ino verdad?

-Por lo visto regresaste de tus vacaciones.

Fruncí el seño.

-No eran vacaciones, había regresado a mi país.

-Como sea, deberías tomarlas como vacaciones, porque lo que te viene en los siguientes días sólo va a ser trabajo.

Suspiré agobiada.

-Cada segundo me convenzo más que debo demandar a Neji.-dije bajando la voz.

-Vamos, no va a ser tan malo.-agregó sonriente.

Con esa expresión suya me di cuenta de algo, no era para nada parecida al ogro del ojiperla. Se veía gentil, aunque cuando era turno de obedecer a su jefe, se comportaba más seria.

-Mmm.

-Voy a mostrarte el lugar, es fácil que los principiantes se pierdan en un edificio tan grande.

Como títere hice lo que me mandó. La seguí por toda el ala en ese piso, donde la mayor parte eran oficinas.

Después volvimos a donde estaba la secretaría de Neji, ahí recogió unos papeles y luego pasamos por el puente colgante.

-Y este esto es la pasarela.

-Mmm, algo me comentó el personal de la entrada.-dije sin interés alguno.

-Chica, ¡animo! Por Dios,estás en el lugar más genial de Japón, ¿sabes cuantas personas deserian estar aquí en vez de ti? Millones, todas las jovencitas de este país darían lo que fuera por siquiera pararse en esos pocos centímetros que ocupan tus pies.

-Pues estaría feliz de cambiar mi boleto con una de ellas.

La rubia frunció el seño.

-Esta pasarela en como un altar a aquellos artistas que han logrado sobresalir a nivel nacional y con gran éxito. Son las "joyas" más preciadas de Gappure. –se refería a las personas en los grandes posters que adornaban las paredes.- Todos los que trabajan en el mundo del espectáculo, desde novatos a experimentados buscan llegar a tener un espacio en este pasillo.

-¿Eso no es aumentar su ego?-si, en efecto, me estaba comportando de lo más patética con mi pesimismo.

-Es algo que se merecen.

-Y…¿Quiénes son?

-Esos de ahí-se dirigió a la primer fotografía, donde posaban un grupo de cinco chicos-son la banda S2E, musicalmente hablando, los más famosos de Japón.

-Este otro es Gaara Sabaku, es un muy conocido actor. Esa es Akira Walls , una idol, actualmente sólo esta promocionando su último disco. Aquellos dos son Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Naruto.

-Espera…¿Minato Namikaze? Se parece a…

-Es el padre de Naruto.

-Es muy…

-¿Guapo? Si, es conductor de el noticiero más visto en el país.

El tipo era un hombre no muy mayor, estaría pasando los cuarenta quizás, pero se veía espectacularmente bien.

-Esta es Ueda Aki.

Giré la vista para ver el poster que me señalaba en la pared contraria. En él había una chica espectacularmente bella.

-Supongo que es modelo.-agregué.

-Es una famosa idol, además del modelaje es más reconocida por su actuación. Ese de allá-señaló con el dedo a la imagen más adelante-Es Hiro, en la rama de músicos famosos el ocupa el primer lugar en la agencia, actualmente se encuentra haciendo trabajos en solitario y junto con Naruto son nuestras estrellas primordiales.

-¿Naruto eh?-dije con desanimo recordando mi última charla con él.

-Si, y esos dos de allá son Tenten, actriz , y Sai, ese último le hace a todo.

-Uff..vaya, sólo son gente bonita.-mencioné al terminar de recorrer la pasarela.

-Son idols que es otra cosa. El ser una estrella te da automáticamente ese "brillo" especial.

Asentí con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo en ello, pues Sasuke también tenía algo de aquel "brillo".

Fue una mañana extraña. No sabía si estar contenta o seguir con mi fastidio. Al terminar el tour por la agencia, Ino se despidió de mi.

-Vamos chica, anímate, tu vida a partir de mañana va a ser completamente diferente.

-Es sólo que…voy a serte sincera, yo no me imaginé esto, no lo esperaba.

-¿Pero es que no te gustaría ser artista?

-Es que…bueno, antes yo era una simple conductora de radio, y que de la noche a la mañana llegue aquí, pues…es algo muy diferente.

-¿Te gustaría o no?-preguntó insistente.

-Si, pero es que…

-Ash…¿Cómo encuentro algún argumento para que te animes? Mmm…¡ya sé!, es algo tan fácil.

-¿Qué?-pregunté intrigada, si ella había encontrado algo, debía decírmelo.

-Uchiha Saji.-dijo triunfante.

Inmediatamente pronunció aquel nombre me puse roja.

-Eh…no..él..no es que..no…-la había jodido con ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Vamos, qué no te gusta el chico? No me lo niegues, en la pasada filmación pude ser testigo de la tensión entre ustedes dos. No parecía ser sólo la relación de una empleada con su jefe.-dijo pícara.

Me sonrojé aún más.

-¿El? No..para nada.-mentí, pero por la sonrisa que puso la Yamanaka pude ver que no me creyó ni tantito.

-A ver, Sakura, velo por ese lado, antes no pasabas de ser simplemente la asistente del famoso idol, ahora, si te aplicas en esta oportunidad que ha surgido, podrías ser alguien que pueda mostrarse al lado de Saji.

-No entiendo tu punto.

-Niña, él ya tiene mucho tiempo en el espectáculo, es una persona muy diferente a los mortales, como tu y yo.

-Además de su arrogancia no veo otra cosa diferente en él.

-Osea que si te gusta.

Dispuesta a no seguir discutiendo, simplemente me despedí y salí del lugar.

¿Cómo admitía libremente que no sólo me gustaba Sasuke, sino que ahora era su novia?

Cuando estaba en medio de una nueva confusión, vi el auto de Itachi del otro lado de la acera.

No entendía, cuando se lo conté no esperé obtener esa reacción por parte de él.

Había cierta preocupación en su expresión, mezclada con cierta decepción.

-Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás.-mencionó serio.

-No.

-¿En verdad está esto bien para ti?-preguntó con cierta pena.

-No se lo que venga, pero quizás no sea tan malo.

Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Yo empezaba a perder la paciencia. Necesitaba abrazarlo urgentemente.

Estaba pensativo, con una mano en su mentón.

Cuando se giró a verme pude observar esa mirada tan linda que sólo él poseía, sus ojos querían decirme algo, pero mi habilidad para poder leerlos había desaparecido momentáneamente.

Me acerqué lentamente y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

Pensé que por su estado actual dejaría todo ahí en un solo beso, pero enseguida me rodeó con sus brazos.

No me esperaba eso por parte de él, así que volvía a tocar sus labios, ahora profundizando el beso.

Comencé a creer que ese lugar sobre el sillón de su sala era el mejor lugar y el más cómodo del mundo.

El beso continuó mientras el chico recorría mi espalda con sus varoniles manos. El calor se me subía ala cabeza poco a poco, pero hubo algo que desgraciadamente lo paró en seco.

-¡La hora!-grité.

-¿Qué sucede con la hora?-lo escuché susurrar de manera muy sexy.

Lo miré con reproche.

-Es muy tarde, debo irme enseguida.

-Joder.

Echo la cabeza atrás y soltó un gran suspiro.

-…Sakura, ¿A dónde se supone que vas a ir?

-Pues…nos sé, a un hotel supongo.

Juro, juro que por mi cabeza no había pasado para nada la idea de quedarme ahí con Sasuke nuevamente, ya una vez lo había molestado, pero en aquel momento no tenía ni un quinto para rentar algún lugar dónde quedarme, ahora tenía un gran cheque en la bolsa.

Me miró con enojo.

-No seas molesta Sakura.

Me levanté enseguida y cogí mi bolso, más adelante estaba mi maleta.

-¡Ahg…!, ¿a dónde vas?

-¿Me acompañas?-pedí.

Cruzó la sala a zancadas para llegar a donde yo estaba, en el pasillo que conducía la salida.

-¿En verdad piensas irte? ¿Estoy escuchando bien? A ver, si estuviste viviendo aquí medio año, ¿Por qué ahora vienes con esa idea de irte a dormir a otro lado?

-En ese tiempo no tenía a donde ir, ahora puedo pagar…

-Pues te irás sólo si te lo permito.

No lo podía creer, Sasuke estaba de lo más molesto. Hasta cierto punto era algo divertido verlo ahí parado, con los brazos en la cintura, negándose a que me fuera, con el seño fruncido y con esa expresión que lo hacía verse de lo más lindo, claro, sin mencionar que no traía puesta la playera, sólo los jeans encima.

Pero no, tenía que hacer las cosas de una manera correcta.

-Sasuke, en aquel entonces me ayudaste porque perdiste mi pasaporte, ahora no hay escusa para que me quede aquí a compartir el departamento.

-Eres mi novia, ¿no es eso suficiente?

A cada palabra que él decía podía sentir aún más y más ese enojo.

Sonreí y puse mi mejor cara.

-Entonces no me acompañas. Bueno, te veo luego.-me giré y recogí mi maleta.

Haciendo gala de su estúpida fuerza, me jaló hacia él como una muñeca.

Simplemente vi como me alejaba del piso, hasta terminar viendo directo al techo.

-¡Sasuke!

-Me harta que seas tan terca.-bufó.

Me había elevando en brazos.

-¡Bájame!-le espeté.

-Te he dicho que no te vas.

Me llevó directo a su habitación.

-¡Espera! Por lo menos que sea a mi antiguo cuarto…-rogué.

-Es mi departamento, yo decido dónde te quedas.-dijo furioso.

Cuando me dejó caer en su cama, aproveché y le tiré una patada justo al abdomen. Aunque creo que fue muy fuerte debido al gritó que dio y a cómo calló a mi lado.

-¡Ahg!

Me giré a verlo, hacia cara de dolor y se tocaba la zona donde le había propinado el golpe.

-Perdón, perdón, pero es que te pasas.

Me acerqué checarlo, pero más duré en llegar a él que él en voltearse y quedar encima de mi.

Tenía una expresión llena de malicia.

-¡Ah Sakurita! En verdad que sabes hacerme desesperar.

Con ambos brazos atrapó los mios, impidiendo que me levantara.

-Me has engañado.-me quejé.

-Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí conmigo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué no es mucho ya esto? Bien podría quedarme en la habitación de enfrente.

-¡Ahg!-soltó un suspiro desesperado- Ya estuve muchas noches casi al borde de la locura gracias a ti y esa estúpida habitación. Ya no sé siquiera cuantas veces fueron las que estuve a nada de cruzar el pasillo e ir a tus brazos y besarte. Ni siquiera ocasiones a mitad de la noche me quedé por momentos afuera de tu puerta, pensando "´¿qué dirá ella si entro ahora mismo y sin ninguna explicación le hago el amor?". No Sakura, merezco dormir tranquilo, ¿no lo crees?

Me quedé sin palabra ante lo dicho.

Lo miré fijamente como una tonta, y descubrí que en sus ojos, además del enojo, había una pasión desmedida de la cual yo era causante.

En esos momentos, de esa forma, no había ninguna diferencia entre nosotros ni tampoco existía la fama.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Aún tenía sueño y sólo deseaba seguir ahí dormida. Había pasado la noche más cómoda desde que tenía memoria, y lo que menos quería era levantarme y salir al mundo.

Cuando no sentí su calidez, inmediatamente toque mi cintura, donde tiempo antes había estado su brazo.

No estaba.

Me levanté algo asustada. Y si, nada de él por la habitación.

Salí, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba cerca.

"Esto de tenerlo siempre a tu lado se puede volver algo peligroso Sakura"-me dije a mi misma.

Apenas llegué al pasillo lo pude ver al fondo, estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina, tomando agua de una botella.

Exhalé y fui a donde estaba.

-¿Tan temprano y ya haciendo ejercicio?-señalé a las pesas en el piso.

-Si, buen día amor, desperté sintiéndome genial, y no, no es temprano.-dijo apuntando con el dedo al reloj de la sala.

Abrí los ojos y solté un gritito. Inmediatamente corrí al cuarto a cambiarme…¡se me hacía tarde para llegar con Neji!

Cuando estaba a punto de vestirme, y sólo en ropa interior, me di cuenta de algo horrible.

Punto número uno, si se supone que iba a ser una "artista"…¿por qué había algo que me decía que no tenía la ropa para hacerlo?

Busqué entre mis zapatos, sólo tenía mi par de converse, dos pares de zapatillas y unas sandalias.

Decepcionada y afrontando la realidad de que necesitaba ropa nueva, saqué de mi maleta una blusa rosa y una falda blanca.

Como no tenía tiempo no pude darme el lujo de arreglarme correctamente el pelo. Sólo lo cepillé y lo dejé suelto. Si algo noté es que mi cabello había crecido mucho. En cerca de nueve meses ya tocaba mi espalda, cuando al llegar por primera vez a ese departamento era corto y apenas rozaba mis hombros. Sonreí al espejo, no se veía tan mal con ese largo.

De reojo vi como Sasuke entraba a la habitación, por lo visto se había dado un baño rápido.

-Espera, deja me visto y te llevo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me quedaba como boba mirando su pecho desnudo y lleno de gotitas de agua.

Estaba incomoda en ese lugar. Más que nerviosa estaba ansiosa. Al llegar, Ino había mencionado algo como "cambio de imagen", y eso me había hecho pensar muchas cosas.

Si se supone que iba a trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo, no podía ir por la vida con mis fachas de siempre. Y no es que me mirara mal así como estaba, pero viendo a gente como Sasuke y Naruto, yo quedaba a años luz de lucir bien.

Algo que me intrigaba es si se iba a hacer algo con mi cabello. No por nada lo había defendido tanto a lo largo de mi vida, digo, su color no entraba en el rango de lo común. Además, me aterraba la idea de que lo pintasen, aunque conociendo a Neji, haría las cosas en bruto.

-Pasa.-me llamó Ino.

Entre a lo que se supone era una zona de maquillaje.

Ahí estaba Neji en un rincón, acompañado de una chica rubia, más o menos de su edad.

-Temari, esta es Haruno Sakura.-mencionó en un rápido japonés.

¿Qué el idiota no sabía que para que yo entendiera tenían que hablar des-pa-cio?

-Hola.-saludé.

-Pues no es tan fea como tantas que me han traido.-luego dio un golpecito en el estomago de ojiperla, a lo que él hizo un mal gesto-Eres genial Neji, sabes bien lo que haces y a la gente que seleccionas.

-¿Podemos empezar?-dijo Ino algo irritada.

-No te sulfures niña, ya sé que no te gusta que nadie toque a tu querido jefe.

Fue divertido aquello, Yamanaka fue tornando su color de piel de un color pálido a un rojo totalmente visible para todos.

-S-se esta haciendo t-tarde y a-un falta el vestuario.-dijo tartamudeando.

-Ella tiene razón.-el tono de voz del Huyga era muy serio.-Comencemos.

-¿Q-que me van a hacer?-pregunté asustada mientras Temari comenzaba a desenredarme el pelo.

Neji me ignoró.

-Quiero que cortes su cabello en capas.-comentó el ojiperla.

-Concuerdo con eso, no tiene volumen.

-¿Lo van a teñir?-pregunté tímidamente.

-No creo, tienes un color espectacular y muy especial niña, ¿no es así Neji?

El chico asintió forzadamente.

Por cerca de tres horas estuvieron haciéndole cosas a mi devastado cabello, el cual tuvo contacto con miles de líquidos extraños, tres planchas, dos secadoras y cuatro diferentes lavadas.

Al final, ni siquiera me permitieron mirarme al espejo, pues seguía la sesión de vestuario.

-Neji, no puedes estar metido también en el vestidor.-dijo Ino al chico cuando yo estaba a nada de quitarme la ropa.

-Lo sé. Te dejo todo a ti, tengo cosas que atender, cuando termines necesito que lleves a Haruno a la oficina.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más desesperada por probarme ropa. Ahí tenía para mi muchos conjuntos, las asistentes de Temari sólo llegaban con más y más prendas.

Yo estaba encantada de probarme una y otra cosa. Aunque eran piezas que en mi vida me atrevería a ponerme, iba a ser divertido…

Y así se fueron otras tres horas…

Llevaban veinte minutos analizando cada conjunto.

Temari gustaba de la ropa extravagante, cuando Ino prefería otra un poco más normal pero con estilo.

Opción uno…una falda cortísima negra con volumen y muy rocker junto con una blusa ligera con letras blancas, pero para mi desgracia muy ceñida al cuerpo, y aún más en la p arte superior, ¿qué en Japón no tenían tallas un poco más grandes? ¡Yo no era plana como las demás!, además unas botas por arriba del tobillo.

Opción dos…un pantalón entalladísimo, color negro, un corsé lila que dejaba aún más al descubierto mi pecho, y encima una chamarra corta color plata, zapatillas altísimas y una boina tejida a rayas multicolores.

Opción tres…jeans entallados, pero cómodos, una top, muy pegado en la parte superior y abajo con algo de vuelo, color gris, acompañado de una mini chamarra color crema, y unas botas padrísimas color café, como toque especial, una banda monísima en el cabello, de color plata.

Opción cuatro...y la más vergonzosa de todas…una minifalda azul que apenas cubría lo necesario, zapatillas con supertacones, medias de red, blusa blanca con brillitos y un gran escote, un chaleco encima de muy buen estilo, de color negro.

Cada conjunto, junto con los accesorios, supongo me hacían lucir como cualquier artista normal.

Hubiese preferido tener un espejo para poder observarme con detenimiento, pero ahora sólo tenía que conformarme con el …buen juicio…de Temari e Ino.

-Pues a mi me gusta el cuatro.-mencioné al ver que no se decidían.

Temari me analizó de pies a cabeza.

-Muestras demás.-objetó.

-El tres es el mejor, va más con su estilo normal.-mencionó Ino.

La otra chica rubia se quedó pensativa por un minuto mientras veía con detenimiento la blusa gris de tal conjunto.

-Creo que si, este otro se le ve más decente y sólo muestra lo necesario.

Quedé feliz de la vida, no tendría que soportar los grandes tacones de las zapatillas y mi ropa no sería tan exuberante.

-Listo entonces, tu estilo será elegante, comodo y muy a la moda, pero sin caer en lo extravagante.-resumió Ino.

Terminamos ahí y luego fuimos con Neji.

No sé que tenía pero las personas a mi lado, en cada pasillo por donde pasaba, se quedaban mirándome como bobas.

El más descarado fue un señor que me guiñó el ojo antes de entrar al elevador.

¿Pues que tenía en la cara, monos?

Aproveché para mirarme en la única pared que no tenía de cristal el elevador, pues en cambio tenía un espejo.

Ahí, al lado de Ino, parecía que había otra chica.

No es que no sintiera que no era yo, era más como una versión mejorada y aumentada de la típica Sakura Haruno, aunque bueno, un poco más femenida y …¿sexy?

Sonreí como loca hasta que llegamos con Neji.

Cuando entré a su oficina, creí que también se quedaría sorprendido como los demás por mi cambio, pero su mirada fue crítica, más que una de buena observación.

-Creo que eso no está tan mal. Aunque puede mejorar Ino.-se quejó.

Fruncí el seño, al parecer nada tenía contento al señor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora de que macabro tema vamos a hablar?

Su rostro se tensó por el enojo ante mis palabras.

-Hay unas cuantas reglas de las que debes estar enterada.-habló.

-¿Y ahora a que se debe que me quieres informar de los detalles?-pregunté en tono burlón.

-Número uno, soy tu jefe, ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirte así a mi.-sentenció, borrando al instante mi sonrisa de burla.

-¿Dos?

-Mis reglas son, respeto, hacia tu trabajo y hacia a mi, disciplina, aquí no vienes a lucir bonita, sino también a trabajar, aunque también debes lucir impecable. Esfuerzo, que te halla elegido para promocionarte no quiere decir que te estoy dando todo en bandeja de plata, el camino será más difícil de lo que podrías imaginar. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tu carrera también me incumbe y…yo decido que vas a hacer, dónde y con quien vas a trabajar.

-Oye, lo que firmé fue un contrato, no mi testamento para heredarte toda mi voluntad.-me quejé.

-No sólo seguirás mis reglas, sino también las de la agencia, y si te vamos a promocionar debes conocer lo básico y por lo que se rige cualquier artista juvenil.

-¿Qué?-pregunté a la expectativa.

-No puedes tener escándalos, de ningún tipo, no puedes ser captada en público a exepción de que la agencia te lo pida, no puedes salir a cualquier lugar a divertirte, no puedes hacer cosas las cuales ameriten algun tipo de crítica por parte de los medios, y la mayor regla de todas, no puedes involucrarte sentimentalmente con nadie, a menos que la agencia lo apruebe.

¿Qué acababa de escuchar?

¿Qué?

No, no, no , no, eso no era posible…

-¿Y …si me opongo?-pregunté tímidamente.

-Serás demandada por incumplimiento de contrato, lo que involucra una sanción penal y una enorme multa la cual no serás capaz de pagar.-dijo muy sereno.

¡Joder!

Aunque en esos momentos nada podría detener mi relación con Sasuke, había pasado por mucha confusión, cuestionamientos y dolor como para ahora nada más tirar todo a la basura.

Pero vamos, no iba a ser nada fácil. ¡Al carajo con la agencia, nada me impediría amar a ese chico!

-Ahora vamos a la sesión fotográfica.-comentó Ino.

Salimos del lugar, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, pude escuchar a mis espaldas las últimas palabras de Neji ese día.

-¿Sabes a que me refiero con si la agencia no lo aprueba verdad?

-Claro.-respondí sin girarme a verlo.

-Como digas…ah…y una cosa más, saluda a Sasuke de mi parte.

Salí del lugar hiperventilando.

Mi vida se iría al carajo si no tenía cuidado.

Quería tomar un jarrón y aventárselo al Hyuga en la cara.

Lo detestaba en esos momentos.

La sesión de fotos comenzaría más tarde de lo planeado, pues en esos momentos el fotógrafo estaba ocupado con un artista de pelo rojo, muy guapo por cierto, tenía el pelo medio ondulado, era alto, de cuerpo atlético y con una sonrisa que sólo los idols exitosos podrían tener.

Si más bien no recordaba, por los posters de la pasarela, él era Sabaku Gaara.

Me quedé en un rincón, cerca de las maquillistas y donde nadie me observara.

Estaba como boba esperando, mas aburrida que de costumbre.

Sólo algo me despertó.

Las chicas de al lado, desde hacía un buen rato cuchicheaban entre ellas, con revista en mano.

Alcancé a escuchar cuando mencionaron el nombre de Sasuke.

"Vaya, otras fans más de mi lindo novio"-pensé.

-No puedo creerlo aún, fue muy triste.-mencionó la maquillista más cercana a mi.

-Si…se veían tan bien juntos, hacían una pareja de ensueño, los más hermosos sin duda alguna.

-Ella es la idiol más hermosa a la que he maquillado, es más, no hace falta maquillarla.-dijo la otra soltando uno que otro suspiro.

-Aki es bellísima, no por algo el Uchiha se fijó en ella, además es una lindura, yo ya la he tratado y no se parece en nada a Tenten u otras.

Ese último comentario pareció como un martillo golpeando mi cabeza.

El fotógrafo las mandó llamar y dejaron la revista sobre la mesa, muy al alcance de mi vista.

En la portada, se observaba una chica muy joven. Era bellísima, poseía una sonrisa que la hacía brillar con luz propia sin necesidad de reflectores. Era muy delgada, demasiado para mi estilo, pero se veía elegante y encantadora. Su estilo era fenomenal, nadie más linda, femenina y deslumbrante que ella.

Al lado de su fotografía en la portada estaba su nombre.

"Ueda Aki".

¿Había yo escuchado bien?

Ella…

¿Sasuke y ella habían tenido algo que ver?

A él…¿le había gustado ella?

Sentí como el mismo martillo golpeaba mi corazón con una fuerza garrafal.

Por primera vez una verdad asomaba la cara.

Me di cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre Sasuke…

…Continuará.

Wiiiiii!

Chaka-cha-chaka –cha chan…..

Coooooonti!

°W° Me he portado bien los últimos días verdad?

Uf…dos actualizaciones de manera tan seguida….todo un reto para mi (si..y que mi exposición de mañana que se vaya a la basura)

Bueno, después de cerca de…eh..cuatro horas prácticamente, y tras haber escrito casi más de quince horas en Word…un record para mi y específicamente para un capitulo…y tras recibir varias quejas por hacer muy corto el capi anterior (jejejejeje, no me lo tomé a mal…la cosa es k hoy andaba muy inspirada)..pues…estoy de vuelta.

Desde hace unos capis he tenido ganas d hacer algo... es k digamos que tengo muchísimas dudas y curiosidades sobre mis lectoras.

Y pues…ando haciendo una encuesta.

**Para simples fines de saciar mi curiosidad y para evaluar una que otra cosa en mis fics…tengo dos preguntas para ustedes.**

**Edad**

**Sexo**

**País**

**Agradecería k me contestaran!**

PD. Tengo una nueva super idea en mente para un nuevo fanfic. Sería de temática parecida a la de este fic, obviamente no sería igual, pero también involucraría a una superestrella. La verdad me encantó la historia, sería de lo más romántica y bueno, ya muero de ganas de escribirla, pero como les he comentado anteriormente, debo terminar algún fic para poder empezar otro, aunque en este momento no sé cual terminaré primero, si este o el de la verdadera historia del príncipe azul.

Aunque ese nuevo fic será original, pero bueno…me he inspirado en algo real..al igual que en este..(por quienes no sabían…un artista japonés y luego un coreano me inspiraron a escribir esta alocada historia, al igual que el importantísimo personaje de mi esposo, y el de todas nosotras…Sasuke Uchia XD)

Cuando publique el primer capi les aviso, ah..y aunque no lo sepan…desde ahora estoy dando pequeñas luces en esta historia de lo que será la siguiente…

Aunque …ahora que lo pienso…por que no lo hago como una segunda parte de "Mi querido y extraño compañero de piso"? No pues no funcionaría el título…pues ahí no habrá compañeros de piso ni de casa o algo x el estilo…Digamos que pertenecerá a la saga "Mi vida al lado de una supestrella" Jajajaja, olviden que leyeron estos últimos cuatro párrafos.

XD

Vamos…mis rws han bajado… TT-TT…me merezco uno?


	25. Chapter 25

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

Por fin, después de un milenio, regreso y por fin actualizo este fic….

Mis disculpas no bastan para que me perdonen.

Pero mejor a leer!

CAPITULO XXIV. La princesa, el ogro y la chica valiente.

La inseguridad puede destruir a una persona y a los que la rodean. Es como un cáncer que comienza siendo muy pequeño, pero con el paso del tiempo y si no se ataca de inmediato, crece y crece hasta que uno ya no lo puede parar.

Se supone que yo había superado ese problema cuando el ser que más amo me confesó que también sentía algo por mi. Pero claro, soy muy imperfecta y tiendo a cometer errores una y otra vez.

Además, un nuevo problema surgía para mi. Mi grave y severo, complejo de inferioridad.

Seguía ahí sentada, entre las sombras, repasando una y otra vez lo que había escuchado. Nunca antes había sabido algo sobre la vida amorosa de Sasuke. Siendo un idol supongo que debía tener una vida llena de escándalos, así que el haber tenido una relación con otro famosa debía ser algo normal. Pero ¿por qué la chica era tan bella? Admito que me deprimí cuando la vi en la portada de aquella revista. Se veía tan linda, incluso algo angelical. Ella SI parecía una estrella. Si ellos habían tenido algo que ver, supongo que…aunque me duela hasta el alama admitirlo, se debieron ver como la pareja perfecta, pues ambos irradiaban esa "luz".

No quería pensar más en ello, ya habría tiempo de hablar de eso con el Uchiha.

-Haruno…-escuché que me llamaban.

-¡Si!-respondí algo retraída.

-Es tu turno.-indicó el fotógrafo.

Me acerqué al centro de la pieza, mostrándome por primera vez a la luz.

-¿Tu eres Haruno Sakura?-preguntó el hombre realmente incrédulo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me miraba de forma extraña.

-No puedo creerlo.-escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas.

Giré la cabeza. Ahí estaba el chico pelirrojo al cual minutos atrás habían estado fotografiando.

No estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran de esa forma, ¡pero vaya que el chico era obvio! No me quitaba la mirada de encima. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro.

Me sonrojé de inmediato.

-¿No puedes creer qué?

Vi como las maquillistas en el fondo se cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-Que una chica tan linda como tu vaya a ser mi pareja en el drama.

¿Qué?

¿Había yo escuchado bien?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté muy desconcertada.

-Vamos Haruno que es tu turno.-indicó el fotógrafo con señales de desesperación.-necesito que te ubiques en este lugar.

Con un fondo verde el cual luego se reemplazaría en la edición digital, se me indicó posar.

También no está de más mencionar que nunca en mi vida había participado en una sesión fotográfica.

Batallamos los primeros diez minutos, pues "no me adecuaba a la cámara", esto en palabras del propio fotógrafo. Pero al final resultó algo rescatable, y hasta cierto punto fácil. Todo se trataba de pararse de la forma adecuada, creyéndose amado por todos y con una gran sonrisa.

Vaya que me sentí extraña. Cuando recordé que eso mismo hizo Sasuke cuando fuimos a casa de Itachi, sonreí. ¿Quién hubiera dicho en ese entonces que yo también estaría en esa situación? Poniéndome linda, con una vestimenta glamurosa, posando y, quizás…¿brillando? ¡Que cosas tan locas me sucedían últimamente!

Cuando creí que todo había acabado, llegó Neji.

-¿Cómo va todo Shikamaru?-preguntó al fotógrafo.

-Mas problemático de lo normal. Esta chica, ¿seguro que es la indicada para el drama?-habló con desanimo.

-Lo es, ¿o acaso dudas de mi?.-preguntó de una forma que dio miedo, nadie podría contradecir al Hyuga cuando hablaba en ese tono.

-N-no, c-claro que no.

-¡Vestuario!-gritó Neji.

De inmediato surgió de la nada Temari.

-No grites, te escucho perfectamente.

La chica rubia llegó y me jaló de nuevo a los vestidores. Ahí me dio un nuevo cambio de ropa, del cual no tuve tiempo de objetar.

Al salir me regresé de nuevo al set.

-¿Y bien?-pregunté algo aburrida al fotógrafo.

Éste me revisó de pies a cabeza.

-Esta bien, creo que servirá para la imagen.-dijo Shikamaru al primo de Hinata.-¿Dónde esta Sabaku?

-Aquí.-dijo el chico arribando al lugar.

El pelirojo había desaparecido para volver con un nuevo look. Aunque ya no me tenía permitido ver a más chicos que no fuesen Sasuke, no podía evitar dar mi crítica sobre ese chico.

Traía un peinado muy moderno, alaciado y algo "emo", pero que le quedaba genial. Una chaqueta color gris con un metalizado opaco, playera negra y jeans desgastados en las rodillas, muy rocker creo.

Por mi parte iba vestida muy elegante. Falda negra por encima de la rodilla, zapatillas superaltas, una blusa color rosa muy bajo con adornos de encaje en la parte superior y alrededor del escote, el pelo recogido y hermosamente peinado.

-Muy bien, colóquense.

El chico, Gaara, se acercó a mi.

-Bien, hagamos esto.-dijo sonriente.

-No entiendo.-estaba confusa. ¿qué hacíamos él y yo en la misma sesión fotográfica?.

-Debo suponer que no has leído el guión.-me dijo el chico al momento que soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Guion?

Juro que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí. ¡Maldito Neji!

El chico con expresión calmada me explicó brevemente que él y yo seriamos los nuevos protagonistas del drama "Hey you!", donde yo tenía el papel de una chica seria y con carrera, y él sería el chico desaliñado y rebelde.

-Sólo trata de que con nuestras poses expresemos un poco eso, es simple. Yo te ayudo, así que no estés nerviosa.-dijo al finalizar.

Tenía que ponerle un altar a ese chico.

La tarde se fue volando, hice exactamente lo que me indicó Gaara y el fotógrafo no se quejó.

En la última fotografía, el pelirrojo me abrazaba de una forma muy divertida, de esas donde la chica se deja caer un poco hacía atrás, detenida por el chico.

-Muy bien, hemos terminado.-apuntó Neji.

-Muchas gracias.-agradecí extendiéndole mi mano a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo.

El joven me miró extrañado.

-¡Ah!-exclamó como si hubiese encontrado algo.-ya veo, por eso tu extraño acento. ¿No eres japonesa?

Yo fruncí el seño, él aún me tenía con la mano extendida.

-Es americana, discúlpala por favor Sabaku. Además Haruno, -dijo "mi manager" refiriéndose a mi- ya deberías haber aprendido que la forma de saludar en este país es con una reverencia.- -Perdón.-me disculpé con una inclinación.

-No, no, descuida, no pasa nada.

Ah…ese chico era demasiado amable. Si habían idols como él, ¿por qué Sasuke se comportaba tan frio en muchas ocasiones?

-¿Así que un nuevo drama?-le pregunté.

-Si, en Hey you! Serás una linda abogada, Ino te proporcionará más tarde el guión para que lo estudies, las grabaciones comenzarán dentro de poco.

-Va a ser un gusto trabajar contigo Sakura.-habló el pelirrojo.

Mi carrera al estrellato, apenas comenzaba.

Al salir del edificio de Gappure, la asistente de Neji me indicó salir incubierta, la prensa ya sabía algo de que yo era la nueva protagonista del drama, así que no tardarían en buscarme para pedirme entrevistas y tomar fotografías.

Salí con mis ropas normales, jeans y una blusa blanca, además de una peluca negra.

Un auto deportivo azul se detuvo frente a mi. Bajó la ventana.

Era Sasuke.

-Vaya, el negro es más discreto que ese color rosa chillante.

Hice un puchero.

-Calla.-lo amenacé.-¿Y ese auto?

-Se lo bajé a mi hermanito.-dijo refiriéndose a Itachi.

-Has tardado. Hace mucho que te hice la llamada.

-La descripción que me diste no fue de mucha ayuda. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas pelinegras con jeans hay en esta calle?

Miré a los lados. Él tenía razón.

-¿Entonces…?

-No muchas asiáticas tienen los atributos que tu tienes.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.-Sube.

Era cierto…la mayoría de las chicas asiáticas no tenían mis medidas.

-Hace rato el fotógrafo se quejó de mi. ¿Es porque estoy gorda?-la imagen de Aki me pasó por la cabeza, ella tenía una figura "normal" para la japonesa promedio, comparándome con ella quizás yo tenía algunas libras de más. Pero…¡vaya que soy buena para deprimirme sin ayuda de nadie! Me acordé de esa chica y lo que había escuchado de las maquillistas y algo en el estomago comenzó a dar vueltas. Tenía unas ansias enormes de preguntarle sobre ella a Sasuke, pero poca valentía.

Al verme tan pensativa, me contestó.

-Claro que no. Considero que estas bien, tu peso cae dentro de lo normal para una chica norteamericana, el problema es que aquí en Japón las chicas son más delgadas de lo normal, tu estas bien. A lo que me refería es que es difícil encontrar aquí a una mujer con los...digo…eh…como los tuyos…ya sabes…la mayoría son planas.-dijo un poco ¿apenado?

-¿mis pechos?

-Y no sólo eso, tu…-no lo dejé terminar y le tapé la boca.

-Ya comprendí Uchiha.

En el transcurso al departamento sonreí como una boba.

Los siguientes días fueron muy estresantes. No lo fueron tanto por el trabajo, sino porque no me atrevía siquiera a juntar fuerzas para preguntarle a Sasuke sobre su anterior vida amorosa. Al fin de cuentas, ¿eso ya de qué importaba si ambos estábamos juntos? Aunque…bueno, los últimos días, con eso de que ambos trabajábamos, llegábamos hasta muy tarde y no teníamos mucho tiempo para compartir.

El segundo problema eran los términos del contrato, no me apuraba demasiado, pero era algo a tener en cuenta. ¿Cómo debíamos llevar nuestra relación si se me había prohibido tener una?

-¡Ahgggg!-grité un poco desesperada mientras trataba de asimilar mis guiones.

Estaba ya en las instalaciones de la televisora, pues íbamos a comenzar a grabar el nuevo drama bajo la dirección del Hyuga.

-¿Apenas llevas unos días como idol y ya te desesperas?-habló alguien desde la puerta del camerino.

Era una chica pelinegra, de ojos grises que parecían perla, muy bella y por desgracia, prima del ogro explotador de mi manager.

-¡Hinata!-grité y corrí a abrazarla al instante.

Ella correspondió a mi saludo.

-¡Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Mírate Sakura-chan, estás hermosa!

-Ah…no tanto como tu.-señalé con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz por volver a ver a mi amiga.

-No había tenido tiempo de pasarme por Gappure, para Neji es casi un tabu que yo valla para allá.-hizo una mueca al hablar del chico.-pero no veo problemas al venir al set de filmación, ¿o si?

-Claro que no.-negué con la cabeza.

-¡Cuando me enteré que volvías me emocioné mucho! Cuando partiste todo fue muy repentino, no se me hizo justo que no me avisaras Sakura-chan.

-¡Perdón! Sé que debí despedirme correctamente, pero la situación se me complicó.

-Ya, no importa, estás aquí. Dime ¿ahora que eres artista podríamos salir a pasear como antes?

-Sabes que me encanta la idea, sólo debo tener cuidado, bueno, eso es lo que dice Neji, pero como el drama apenas comenzará grabaciones en si no muchos me conocen, pero cuando la bomba estalle …

-Todo mundo estará al pendiente de lo que haces, ¿no es así?.-terminó la chica mi frase.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues es la verdad, lo he visto en otras personas, y aunque no lo creas, tu vida cambiará radicalmente. Como tu dices, la bomba no ha explotado, pues los capítulos del drama que grabaste junto a Sasuke aún no salen al aire, pero pronto lo harán y las personas comenzarán a reconocerte en la calle.-dijo la chica algo melancólica.

-¡Pero vamos, ya nos las arreglaremos!.-dije tratando de ser positiva.

-Sólo prométeme que tu no cambiarás Sakura-chan.

Sus palabras me confundieron.

-¿yo Hinata? ¿Acaso Neji cambió tanto desde que trabaja en esto? ¡No me digas, él era una buena persona, amable y atento con todo mundo!-dije algo sorprendida y en tono de burla.

-No, no, mi primo siempre ha sido así de gruñón.-admitió con una sonrisita.

-Uff…ya lo suponía, quien de malas nace, malas se cría y mal las hace toda su vida. ¿Entonces…de quien hablabas?-pregunté curiosa.

-Yo…tenía un amigo.-dijo en su tono de voz más tímido.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu amigo?

-Él…era un chico muy agradable conmigo. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños y solíamos compartir muchas cosas juntos. Su sueño era ser actor y ser reconocido por todos. Aquellos días a su lado los atesoro en mi memoria como uno de los mejores.

-Lo estimabas mucho ¿verdad?-pregunté al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Se sonrojó completamente.

-Él era muy lindo, un chico muy agradable, como ningún otro que halla conocido. Pero fue en comienzos de preparatoria que después de estarse esforzando tanto estudiando y haciendo castings pudieron darle su primera oportunidad como actor. Desde ese momento todo cambió totalmente, llegamos al punto de que hoy en día apenas y me saluda. Es muy triste saber que las personas pueden cambiar tato y olvidarse de las personas de su pasado, y además comportarse tan fríos.-terminó de hablar con unas cuantas lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Ese amigo tuyo debe ser una mierda.-le dije mientras la abrazaba.-Te prometo que yo nunca haré eso. Te debo muchas cosas Hinata-chan, no podría, aunque lo intentara, olvidarme de ti.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.-la chica trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

Alguién tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa.-hablé.

Giraron el picaporte y la persona que entró fue nada más ni nada menos que Naruto.

Como tenía a mi lado a la pelinegra, aún abrazándola, pude notar como se tensó con la llegada del chico.

-Hola.-saludé algo seca. Si él venía en el mismo plan del otro día, lo correría inmediatamente.

-Hola Sakura-chan, hola…Hinata-san.-dijo con una expresión algo extraña.

-Naruto…k-…-san.-dijo con una vocecilla la chica a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Yo..eh..eh..pues…pasaba por aquí y me encontré con Ino, me dijo que estabas aquí.

-Yo debería irme Sakura-chan.-dijo la Hyuga.

La chica se separó de mi y recogió sus cosas.

No me quería quedar a solas con Naruto.

-Espera, no te vallas.-rogué a mi amiga.

-Puedes quedarte Hyuga, yo no puedo estar aquí.-habló el chico rubio.

-¡No!.-negó la joven pelinegra en un tono de voz que a ambos nos soprendió.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-pregunté alarmada.

La chica dejó de mirarme y encaró a Naruto.

-¡No soy ningún bicho raro para que siempre te la pases sacándome vuelta! ¡Si tanto te desagrado simplemente dilo!-dicho esto salió del camerino.

Podía jurar que Hinata se había marchado llorando.

Nunca en lo poco que tenía de conocer a esa chica, la había escuchado gritar de esa forma y así de alterada.

¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ante el Uzumaki?

Me quedé estupefacta.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en silencio, el chico rubio aún seguía con la mirada pegada a la puerta por donde mi amiga se había marchado.

-Perdónala, no sé que le ha pasado.

-No…no, no sucede nada.-dijo con la voz algo apagada.

-¿Se tratan?-pregunté curiosa.

-Algo.

-Mmm.

Ya estaba, no había nadie más en el lugar. Comenzaba a sentirme más que incomoda.

-Sakura-chan.-me llamó el ojiazul aún dándome la espalda.

-¿Si?

-Sólo te quería pedir disculpas. Todo este tiempo he insistido en algo que no tiene caso. Ya Sasuke me contó que son novios. Creo…que llegó el momento de que desista.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Si, y en verdad discúlpame, la última vez me comporté como un idiota con lo que te dije. No había querido aceptar que tu sólo tenías ojos para el dobe.

No sabía como tomar aquello, parecía que las palabras de Naruto eran sinceras, pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba en otro lado, era como si no me prestara atención.

-No hay problema. Yo también debo pedirte disculpas por varios errores de mi parte.

-¿Amigos entonces?-preguntó al tiempo que por fin me miraba.

-S-si.-afirmé.

Las grabaciones se nos venían encima. Yo lidiaba con mi inexperiencia y con el pesado de Neji en el trabajo. Además todos los demás actores –a excepción del amable de Gaara-me trataban como un fenómeno extraño. No venían con buenos ojos que se le hubiera entregado el papel principal a una novata.

Lo único que me animaba eran las repentinas visitas de Hinata-quien me pidió no mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con el incidente con Naruto- y por supuesto, estar en casa, pues ahí podía ver con toda la libertad del mundo a Sasuke.

Pero había algo que día con día nublaba más y mas mi sentido de felicidad.

Aún no había aclarado las cosas con él, y eso me tenía en una situación preocupante.

El no poder siquiera admitir ante los demás que éramos novios, se estaba convirtiendo en algo desesperante.

…Eso era un secreto entre los dos.

Un día, esa molestia se hizo demasiado presente.

Estaba en el área de maquillaje. En esos momentos habían varias mujeres en la estancia, muchas de ellas eran modelos. La televisión estaba encendida y transmitía un programa de espectáculos el cual ya se me estaba haciendo familiar.

Como tardarían para ondularme el cabello, algo aburrida decidí poner atención al programa.

-"…Hemos recibido noticias increíbles, sus fans deben estar más que felices"-decía una de las conductoras mientras en pantalla se veía un video de lo que parecía una alfombra roja de alguna película.-"…Después de una larga temporada en Corea, gravando varios exitosos dramas, por fin vuelve una de las actrices jóvenes más gustadas no sólo por los japoneses, sino por toda Asia, la hermosa y talentosa Ueda Aki"

La chica en pantalla no era nada más ni nada menos que la causante de mis más recientes temores.

Otra conductora tomó turno.

-"¿En serio? ¡Que gran noticia! Por fin vamos a tener el gusto de volver a ver otro de sus grandes trabajos. Es una joven muy linda y con una trayectoria enorme para su edad. Desde hace cuatro años que se fue no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de verla participar en algún drama japonés. "

Un tercer presentador habló.

-"Una de las actuaciones más memorables fue en su papel de una princesa moderna al lado de Uchiha Saji, sin duda todo mundo recordamos ese drama, el más exitoso de la última década…."

La televisión me estaba bombardeando de confusión.

-¿En serio vuelve Ueda?-preguntó la modelo de mi derecha a su maquillista.

-Si, ya desde hace mucho se había rumoreado que volvería al país.

-¡Ah! Es increíble que regrese a la agencia que la vio nacer como actriz.-mencionó la mujer que me arreglaba el pelo.

-Pues yo no la quiero devuelta si a lo único que viene es a volver a quitarnos el amor de Saji.-dijo la modelo de mi izquierda.

Cuando estaba más metida en el chisme, preocupada por obtener información al más puro estilo de chica de peluquería, todo mundo se quedó en silencio.

No podía moverme debido a que me estaban aún peinando, por lo que me ayudé del espejo.

Detrás de mi estaba Neji.

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar con Haruno?-preguntó con su típico tono de voz autoritario, aunque más endemoniado que de costumbre.

Ino también se había aparecido a su lado.

Hubo algo que pude notar en la chica, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados. ¿Había llorado?

Eso era algo extraño, si algo caracterizaba a Ino era su fortaleza, más que nada para poder aguantar al ogro exasperante de su jefe.

-Ya casi terminamos señor.-dijo la mujer que me peinaba, muy nerviosa pro cierto.

Al finalizar me sacó de ahí casi a empujones.

-Ya es tarde Haruno.-se quejó.

-Ten, ponte esto.-la chica rubia me extendió un abrigo muy lindo y glamuroso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy? No he tenido llamado y me citan aquí sin explicarme.

-Conferencia de prensa.-dijo la ojiazul en un tono de voz apagado.

Ino me condujo a una sala.

-Esperemos aqui, dentro de unos minutos estará todo listo para que salgas.

-¿Esta todo bien¡?-me atrevi al preguntar pues mi manager nos había dejado solas.

Ino me miró temerosa.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿De que estas mal? Si, sólo basta con mirar tus ojos.

Frunció el seño.

Por unos minutos no me contestó y llegué a pensar que lo mejor era no hablar de ello pues ella no quería tocar el tema.

Pero por dos segundos abrió la boca y con sus labios expresó una frase que me dejó helada.

Ya sospechaba algo, pero nunca había imaginado en si tal cosa.

-Lo he besado.-dijo para después derramar una lágrima que incluso a mi me dolió.

…Continuará.

Heyu!

Primeramente, y como ya se me esta haciendo costumbre, debo pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Ahora si no puedo decir que no tuve tiempo, pues este semestre lo tengo más relax que el anterior en la uni-o al menos así será hasta que comience los proyectos.-.

Mi única explicación al porque he tardado tanto fue que, por primera vez en este fic, no me sentí inspirada. TT-TT es en serio. Después de que perdí mi "fuente de inspiración", y de que tuve que afrontar una etapa donde me consideré que "estaba hueca del corazón", pude recobrar fuerza e ideas para volver a creer en que lo que escribo no está tan deschavetado como lo veía.

Y bueno, después del final del anterior capi me quedé con cara de ¿Y ahora que? No sabía que rayos escribir. Digo, si se como va la historia, pero no sabía como relatarlo…

X.X

En este ya casi un mes sin actualizar este fic, creo subí un capi de "La verdadera historia del príncipe azul, además el ya cuarto capi de mi fic original "Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto". Y últimamente, me animé a subir una serie de drabbles. Ya tenia esa espinita clavada desde hace un tiempo, pero no me había animado, y pues al final fue un desastre, no es que la historia esté mal, si no que ya no sé si son capis cortos o drabbles. Pero mientras lo descubro o alguien me ayuda a corregirlo, las invito a leerlo, se llama "Simplemente…no te amo". Es sasusaku y refiere a mi idea extraña y loca de que sucederá después de que muera Madara y todos crean ser felices….o casi todos, a excepción de cierta pelirosa y su amor por el poseedor del sharingan.

Perdón nuevamente por todos los disgustos que he llegado a causar, aunque también algunas preocupaciones. (Gracias x apurarse x mi!).

Nos leemos a la próxima!

Ah…no …esperen…

¿qué les pareció el capi?

0-0 a mi consideración…pues no hubo mucho sasusaku…. X.x pero bueno, era turno de hablar de "la problemática vida de Hinata, una chica reprimida por el ogro de su primo.." y "las acciones imprudentes de una rubia valiente, en su intento por domar al ogro…"

Jajajajajajajaja!1

XD

Jejeje, lo dije como si fuera cuento d adas…bu-u-u-u-u….Pobre de Neji, en este fic lo he puesto como un total desgraciado…mira que hacerle la vida imposible a tanta gente…XD

Gracias por leer!

Momento!

Otra cosa más. Este capi es dedicado a mi mini club de fans en República Dominicana! Wow! XD! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber k hay un grupo de chicas de ahí que siguen mis fics. Me las imagino cada que actualizo, avisándole una a la otra "oye, Reishike por fin actualizó después de una eternidad!" jejejeje. Gracias chicas!


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO XVI. ¡Camino al estrellato!

Ino giró el picaporte y abrió ambas puertas, mientras un sinfín de flashes arremetían contra mi para dejarme prácticamente ciega.

Me tapé un poco los ojos con una mano, mientras que la otra era jalada por Neji mientras me conducía no sé a donde.

Mi mente en esos momentos aún estaba divagando en las palabras que había mencionado la chica rubia, su asistente.

"Lo he besado".

¡Por Dios! ¿En verdad había escuchado bien? Cuanto deseaba en ese momento preguntárselo, pues enseguida lo dijo, una de las personas de seguridad llegó para llevarme a esa sala.

Escoltada por varias personas, me llevaron hasta el fondo de la gran sala.

De reojo pude observar que estaba lleno de reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos, debían ser unas cincuenta personas.

Había una mesa con una gran mampara en el fondo con el logotipo de Gappure, la agencia.

Y ahí estábamos, yo con el ogro al lado, decenas de pares de ojos –y cámaras- fijos en mi.

Neji tomó el micrófono.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Primeramente debo agradecer su asistencia. Hoy están aquí reunidos los mejores medios de comunicación del país para ser testigos de una de las nuevas contrataciones de la agencia Gappure, en específico me refiero al nacimiento de una de nuestras nuevas estrellas esclusivas. Permítanme presentarles a nuestra nueva actriz juvenil, Haruno Sakura.

Me hizo una seña para que me levantara. Inmediatamente mis rodillas se pusieron rectas, un mar de aplausos –y de los benditos flashes- inundó la estancia.

Un poco mareada me senté de nuevo mientras todo aquello continuaba.

Dos minutos más tarde Hyuga volvió a hablar.

-Como algunos estarán enterados, el debut de Sakura será en unos cuantos días, pues no falta mucho para que su personaje aparezca en la serie Koi no game, que comenzó a trasmitirse hace varias semanas.

Varios reporteros se levantaron de su lugar, por lo visto estaban desesperados por hacer preguntas, más sin embargo uno de los organizadores los instó a que esperaran.

-Así que no tenemos más que pedirles que apoyen su carrera, así como lo han hecho con las anteriores artistas de la agencia. Estamos en sus manos.-finalizó mi manager.

Ino tomó la palabra y habló sobre la sesión de a continuación. Neji aprovechó para decirme algo en voz baja.

-Ahora viene la etapa de las preguntas. Aprende a medir tus palabras y no digas nada innecesario. Sólo dales información que los deje tranquilos pero no digas ni una palabra más.

-¿Pero qué debería contestar si…?

-Haz lo que te digo Haruno.

Hice una mueca, a lo que él puso cara de enfado.

-En tu vida vuelvas a poner esa cara ante tantos reporteros.-me reprocho.

Bien, ya me había puesto los nervios de punta.

-Sólo tengo dos preguntas.-un reportero bajito y calvo había tomado la palabra.-¿Por qué, de todas las chicas japonesas jóvenes, han traído a una extranjera?

Abrí los ojos como platos, pero enseguida lo hice los flashes estallaron, provocando que pusiera una cara de poker que desconocía en mi.

¿Cómo sabía ese tipo que yo era extranjera?

-Sakura es japonesa debido a que su padre también lo es.-contestó Neji tajante.

-Entonces, ¿no les preocupa que represente a la típica imagen de la chica japonesa?-arremetió el reportero.

-Haruno es muy bella, ustedes no pueden negarlo, y tiene todo para ser una gran estrella, Gappure nunca se equivoca.

-Pero…-alcanzó a emitir un ligero quejido el reportero pues Ino lo interrumpió.

-Siguiente.-prácticamente gritó la chica.

Una mujer en el fondo se levantó.

-Mis preguntas son para la señorita Haruno. ¿Cómo se siente aparecer de la nada en el mundo de la farándula y de la noche a la mañana ser famosa?

Ino estaba del otro lado de la mesa, me dedicó una mirada de apoyo.

Bien, ¡ese era mi momento!

Con una gran sonrisa – la cual provocó otro bombardeo de flashes-, contesté serena.

-Es toda una bendición todo esto que me está pasando. Si, fue algo repentino, pero con su historia detrás.

-¿Qué piensa sobre el hecho de que es una idol mas, una chica prefabricada?

La tipa tenía cierta malicia en la mirada. Detrás de esos anteojos había una mujer demasiado lista como para hartarme.

Cuando vi que Neji tomaba el micrófono –de seguro con la idea de que yo no podría contestar a aquella pregunta-me adelanté.

-El ser idol quizás puede tomarse como alguien fabricado por las agencias o las televisoras, -la reportera sonreía con satisfacción- Pero, únicamente se le puede juzgar por su trabajo. Ya sea en un set de filmación, en una pasarela o en un escenario, de actriz, cantante o modelo, haciendo su trabajo es la única manera en que el público puede opinar si tiene o no talento, y por lo tanto, si el "producto" de la agencia es de calidad.

La reportera había cambiado su expresión a una muy seria.

-¿Quiere decir que usted es una artista de verdad?-preguntó interrumpiendo.

Volví a tomar aire.

-Hago lo mío. Ah…y por cierto,-le obsequié una de mis sonrisas, cosa que creo que encantaba a los fotógrafos.- he estudiado Ciencias de la comunicación, así que creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para practicarlo.

Las demás preguntas fueron más relajadas.

Al final salí de ahí rodeada de guaruras.

-Tendría que regañarte por tus palabras Haruno, pero como la reportera en cuestión fue Hiraku, debo decirte que ni yo pude haber respondido mejor.-Neji se veía realmente complacido.

-Creo que pudo haber sonado como algo muy grosero, tampoco debía alardear que tenía una carrera y todo eso.

-Estamos hablando de Kioya Hiraku. Ah…bueno, ¿no la conoces, verdad?-preguntó fastidiado.

Lo observé, por unos segundos parecía dar la imagen de un hombre muy cansado, extraño en verdad pues siempre se veía lleno de coraje y toda esa intimidación suya.

-No.-negué.

-Es alguien con mucho carácter. Se la pasa criticando y destruyendo a los artistas con poco cerebro, pero hoy tu le has demostrado que no se debe meter contigo. Simplemente eso.

Con las palabras de Neji me había sentido feliz toda la tarde. Eso para mi, y en sus palabras, era lo más parecido a un "¡Excelente Haruno!".

Antes de irme de la agencia busqué a Ino, pero al parecer había desaparecido y tuve que resignarme a ser llevada de incognito al departamento de Sasuke por mi nuevo guardaespaldas, un tipo enorme que podía parecer luchador de zumo, al cual para mis adentros había apodado "Koko", pues su nombre era Keoko Fuzewaga.

Al llegar al lugar todo estaba a oscuras, señal de que él no había llegado.

Estaba feliz, emocionada a más no poder, y quería compartir esa alegría con él.

Miré el reloj, no faltaba mucho para las siete, hora en la que últimamente acostumbraba llegar.

Mientras lo esperaba encendí el televisor.

Ya no debía tardar en comenzar el nuevo capítulo del drama Koi no game, aquel que había filmado Sasuke con Kai, antes de que yo regresara a Japón.

¿En verdad faltaban pocos días para que mi personaje de Akira saliera en televisión?

Sonreí tan sólo de pensarlo.

Mientras cambiaba de canal, una mancha rosa apareció en la televisión.

Con el corazón detenido, regresé los canales.

No era una mancha, era mi cabello.

Ahí estaba yo en lo que parecía ser la nota de la rueda de prensa.

Me quedé anonadada por unos segundos. De no saber que mi cabello natural era rosa, podía haber jurado que aquella chica no era yo.

Me veía tan…brillante…como una estrella…con esa aura que siempre había encontrado en personas como Sasuke y Naruto…

Estuve a nada de llenar mis ojos de lágrimas por la emoción.

En la pantalla, cambiaron el video de la conferencia por una serie de fotografías, con el elenco de Koi no Game. En una de esas dejaron en la pantalla dos fotografías, la de la derecha era de Sasuke y en la izquierda estaba yo.

La voz de la conductora explicaba en el fondo que nosotros seríamos pareja en el drama.

Se me iluminó el rostro –como si se pudiera aún más- con el sólo hecho de vernos juntos.

¡Sasuke y yo juntos en televisión!

Me venía…bueno, ya sé que en si no estábamos juntos, sólo eran fotografías separadas, pero sin embargo, ¡nos veíamos tan bien en la pantalla!

En realidad mi emoción provenía de algo más. Por fin había visto una pequeña luz de esperanza a uno de los tantos problemas que últimamente me aquejaban.

Antes, Sasuke era inalcanzable para mi.

Cuando llegué, él era el idol famoso y yo prácticamente la pordiosera que vivía a sus costillas.

Unos meses atrás, él era la única persona que me conocía en ese país.

…Ahora, yo tenía un poco de fama, la milésima parte en comparación con la de él, pero por fin podía tener en cuenta la idea de por fin ser digna de estar a su lado, de aferrarme a su brazo sin temor de que alguien dijera que no soy nadie mientras él es una superestrella.

Alguien entró en ese momento al departamento.

Cuando lo vi salí disparada hacía él.

Sin que lo esperara me colgué de él en un abrazo.

-¡Llegaste!-grité feliz.

Sentí como correspondía a mi abrazo.

-¿Y ahora que ha sucedido?-preguntó divertido.

Me le separé.

-Ven.

Lo llevé a la sala y miramos juntos los últimos diez segundos del reportaje.

Me giré a verlo. Él se acercó y me besó tan dulcemente que pensé que el piso se movía.

-Felicidades, has comenzado de buena manera, _pelochicle._-me sonrió feliz.

-¿Has visto bien? ¡Esta podría jurar que es la primera vez que salgo en la tele!

Si me hubiera visto en ese instante, me hubiese dado cuenta de una cosa, parecía una niña de cinco años con juguete nuevo.

Se quedó observando mi reacción. Mientras yo hablaba y hablaba, contándole mis nuevas aventuras, él estaba ahí callado frente a mi.

-Sakura.-su tono de voz parecía un poco serio.- ¿te has enganchado a esto de verdad?

Hice una mueca, de nuevo su tono frío había vuelto.

¿Era muy egoísta de mi parte querer siempre para mi y todo el tiempo a su faceta de chico tierno?

-Si-dije muy segura.-Es lo que quiero.

Se sentó en el sillón. Parecía cansado mientras se quitaba la gorra y se acomodaba el pelo.

-Nunca creí que esto de la actuación podría llegar a gustarte tanto. Cuando Neji te obligó a actuar por primera vez pensé que sólo lo hacías por hobbie.

Algo me enojó en el fondo. Por un momento me imaginé a Sasuke criticándome igual que Kioya Hiraku, cuestionándome sobre si tenía o no madera para eso, o si para mi era sólo un jueguito.

-Me lo estoy tomando muy en serio Uchiha.-contesté decidida.

-Debes considerar lo que conlleva el ser un personaje público y conocido. Son miles las reglas por las que nos tenemos que conducir, mírame a mi, mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que comencé con esto. Tienes que contar con más que carácter para poder sobresalir y tener éxito, no es algo tan simple Sakura. Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás.

Practiqué una de esas sonrisas que tanto habían encantado a los fotógrafos y le respondí.

-Es lo que más deseo, ser actriz, hacer mi trabajo bien y ser reconocida. He encontrado un sueño Sasuke, por Dios…¡Un sueño!...Durante los últimos años había conducido mi vida por un camino extraño, sin saber bien exactamente a donde iba. Pero por primera vez he encontrado algo que quiero hacer y que realmente ha logrado captar todo mi interés…Quiero hacer esto Sasuke…y quiero tener tu apoyo.

No me contestó al instante, sólo se quedó pensativo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos me devolvió una sonrisa.

-Que sea lo que tu quieres Sakura.

Luego se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Me eché en el sillón. Me sentía tan feliz…por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que mi mundo giraba en el sentido correcto. Mi novio era maravilloso, mi carrera comenzaba a despuntar, había agradado a la prensa, por primera vez había aparecido en televisión y miles de sueños de una vida feliz se asomaban en mi corazón.

Hey you!, el nuevo dorama en el que participaría, había comenzado grabaciones hacía una semana. Todo iba viento en popa. Los demás actores, algunos ya veteranos, me había acogido con mucha gentileza y algunos me apoyaban en las escenas cuando tenía problemas con Neji, el director -¡para colmo!-.

Pero el sexto día, algo se desbarató.

Me levanté muy temprano para llegar a mi llamado. Koko debería ya estarme esperando abajo para llevarme a la televisora. Me vestí muy rápido, me acomodé encima esa peluca negra que mi manager me había obligado a usar y salí.

Como en los últimos días Sasuke llegaba sólo tenía llamados en las tardes, llegaba muy noche. Para no tentarme tanto pues llegaba muy cansado, había decidido regresar a dormir a mi antigua habitación. Además, una semana tras él había mencionado algo como "Debemos tener seriedad, tu aún eres una señorita", claro, ante sus palabras solté un bufido, seguido de un "¿Señorita? No te burles, después de lo pasado entre tu y yo no creo que me quede mucho ese título"

Salí de mi cuarto y entré al suyo, sin embargo no había nadie ahí, la cama estaba tendida.

Y bueno, ahí estaba otro de los nuevos cambios. Sasuke había comenzado a ir al gimnasio. Se levantaba muy temprano y para cuando yo despertaba el ya se había ido.

¡O sea! ¿Sasuke en el gim? No era una idea muy coherente que digamos. El nunca había necesitado ejercitarse de más allá de lo que hacía en casa -fácilmente lograba aquel cuerpo escultural-.

Tuve que resignarme a ya no verlo sudar sin playera en la sala.

Eso había sucedido en la mañana, por lo cual no andaba muy animada que digamos.

-¡Haruno!-gritó Neji, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Habían terminado de maquillarme y tendría que ensayar la siguiente escena.

Las puertas del set se abrieron. Todo mundo se quedó como petrificado.

Un joven con aspecto de rocker había entrado.

Si lo hubiese podido describir en tres palabras hubiesen sido, "rebelde", "pelirojo" y "sexy". Sin duda nuestra pareja iba a ser toda una conmoción.

Me acordé como iba vestida. Una falda ajustada que llegaba unos dedos debajo de la rodilla, blusa de seda con mangas largas, saco, anteojos y el pelo ondulado.

Yo, la chica recatada, abogada, mujer de carrera y civilizada.

Él, joven rebelde, guapísimo, relajado, sin tabúes, y que sólo vivía para el día actual.

¿Cómo terminarían ligándose al final nuestros personajes?

Sin duda, el drama Hey you! Sería un éxito.

-Miren, si es la hermosa nueva estrella de Gappure.-me había equivocado, viéndose rebelde no era como más sexy se veía, porque sin duda esa sonrisa suya se llevaba el premio.

-Miren, es el chico fotogénico.

Sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Ya, no vas a negarme que la sesión salió genial.

-Por supuesto.

Y cuando menos lo imaginé yo también sonreía.

-Basta de plática y ensayen, que esta va a ser la primer escena donde sus personajes se conocen y quiero que quede perfecta.-musitó Neji.

Gaara era un chico con ángel. Era curioso ver cómo los tres idols masculinos y más famosos que había conocido tenían una personalidad muy diferentes. Naruto, por ejemplo, a primera vista se veía como un chico tierno y sensible, pero yo en carne propia había experimentado su otro lado, cuando me mostró a un chico de por más sexy, aunque después me demostró que podía llegar a ser muy obstinado. Sasuke, era el más curioso de los tres, pues la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un chico extremadamente atractivo, pero con un problema en su temperamento, ya conociéndolo mejor me di cuenta que seguía siendo así, o peor, pues era muy bipolar, en ocasiones era frio como la roca y otras parecía un niño pequeño que buscaba alguien que lo consolara. Había logrado odiarlo, pero más tardaba un buen chisme en expandirse que yo en volver a sentir cariño por él. Pero bueno, podría pasarme horas hablando de él y sus extrañas costumbres o el porque o no lo adoro. Y al final estaba Gaara, que lo ves y dices "El rojo sin duda es el mejor color para el cabello de un hombre japonés", después del negro azabache, claro esta. Y esa rara combinación, sonrisa de niño bueno pero aspecto de diablillo, de seguro podía ser una bomba para su imagen en televisión.

Pero, ¿actuaba tan bien como se veía?

Si, mucho mejor que eso. Tanto, que mi primer día de grabaciones a su lado fue un infierno.

Ese chico…en verdad se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

-No ha oído mal. Tiene que cumplir con los mandatos de su padre, o de otra manera no podrá heredar ni un solo peso de su fortuna.-hablé con severidad después de dejar caer ambas manos en el escritorio.

Me miró divertido.

-El viejo nunca se preocupó por mandarme nada, ni siquiera enseñarme lo que estaba bien o mal, y ahora después de muerto usted quiere que le haga caso.-bufó.

Subió los pies al mueble frente a mi.

Debía adoptar una expresión de desesperación. En mi papel de abogada debía lidiar con un chico rebelde para poder cumplir los deseos de un hombre ya muerto.

Pero…Gaara me la complicaba, o quizás…me ayudaba, pues parecía como si en verdad tuviese frente a mi a ese chico malcriado, tanto que hasta a mi me estaba fastidiando tenerlo enfrente, y eso que sólo era actuación.

-¡Pero aún así no deja de ser su padre!-exclamé furiosa.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo a nada del mio.

Se suponía que mi personaje, Hitomi, debía ponerse nerviosa con aquello por parte de Kenzo, el papel del pelirrojo.

…Pero no se suponía que fuese yo la que también estuviese…nerviosa.

Me asusté. La ausencia de Sasuke los últimos días me estaba afectando.

-En vez de negarme esa plata tratando de hacer los caprichos de mi padre, ¿por qué no me la das y ya…hermosura?-dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

-¡Corte!-gritó Neji.

Enseguida detuvo la escena, salté hacia atrás del escritorio.

Ese chico, en verdad era bueno actuando, pues enseguida se relajó y se alejó de mi para conversar con otro actor dentro del set.

Y por primera vez, desde que regresé a Japón, me descubrí extrañando a Sasuke de una manera que horrorizó.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué ya no lo veía tan seguido?

Bueno, traté de animarme, al fin de cuentas, lo tenía para mi en casa.

Ese día regresé a casa más temprano, con la ligera esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke en casa.

Como ya se me había echo costumbre, me recosté en el sillón cuando no vi ni su fantasma en el departamento.

Se me cruzó por la cabeza la loca idea de que sólo a mi me importaba nuestra relación.

-Ah…qué hacer…qué hacer…piensa en algo Sakura…no te puedes morir de aburrimiento aquí…-pensé en voz alta.

En realidad necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme, algo que salía a la luz cuando no estaba Sasuke.

Desde que me había incorporado a Gappure mi vida social había comenzado a cerrarse.

O más bien…nunca había tenido vida social.

Por un momento traté de no pensar más en Sasuke y dediqué tiempo a mis necesidades.

Tenía que salir, a la calle, al parque, a donde fuera, sino, me volvería loca ahí encerrada.

Tomé en teléfono, ¿debería llamar a Koko para que me llevara a algún lado?

No, mala idea, de seguro le avisaría primero al ogro de Neji.

Dudé por un momento.

¿Ino?

No, tampoco, ella había estado tan ocupada los últimos días, o más bien, había estado evadiéndome, quizás con el temor de que le preguntara sobre aquel beso.

Mmm…¿es que no tenía amigos?

Y enseguida me llegaron a la cabeza dos personas, una de ellas era una chica de ojos grises, casi aperlados, la cual había sido mi primer amiga en Japón. Y la segunda persona, pues sólo me acordé de ella por las últimas palabras que había dicho la última vez que lo ví, "Amigos".

Si, Naruto y Hinata serían una buena opción.

Los llamé sólo diciendo "Sácame al cine o sino me suicido ahorita mismo".

Ambos aceptaron sin rechistar.

Era extraña mi situación con Uzumaki, en un momento habíamos tenido algo, nada sano por cierto, pero habíamos quedado en ahora ser "amigos".

Me puse mi atuendo de incognita. Esa larga peluca, lacia y oscura. Una gorra, pantalón deportivo color negro, una chamarra del mismo color, tenis y blusa grises.

Me miré al espejo. Aunque no traía ni una gota de maquillaje mi rostro seguía delatándome, así que era momento de usar esos lentes de mujer intelectual que había comprado recientemente.

Sonreí al verme por segunda vez. Sin duda, si Sasuke me viera así, estaría orgulloso de mi – debido a que él se había convertido en el rey de los incognitos-.

Ropa holgada, bien, por si se presentaba alguna masa de fangirls y me tocara correr, aunque me aseguraría que Naruto pasara desapercibido. Tenis, con el mismo propósito. Y una discreta mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro, cruzada y que caía en una de mis caderas.

¡Listo!

Emocionada, salí a la calle.

Casi siempre era Sasuke quien me movía de un lado a otro, ya fuera dándole ordenes al taxista, al chofer que le había mandado Itachi, o en el auto del mismo –sin su consentimiento por supuesto-, el Uchiha menor era quien siempre me acompañaba.

Asi que me aventuré a tomar el tren.

Una vez Hinata me había procurado que aprendiera el nombre de las estaciones más importantes y a cuales debía ir para llegar a lugares importantes. Me los grabé en la memoria y tomé un tren hacía una zona comercial al oste de Tokio.

Antes de subir por la rama mis piernas temblaron ligeramente. El miedo a perderme estaba latente. No es que desconfiara de mi pequeño viaje, pero es que mis antecedentes en eso de salir sola no habían dejado nada bueno a lo largo de mi corta vida.

Respiré y entré.

Por un momento se me había hecho interesante la idea de perderme en realidad, pues quizás así lograría llamar la atención del bruto de Sasuke.

Pero no, al parecer la mala suerte sólo estaba presente cuando le convenía.

Aún faltaban cinco minutos para que mis dos acompañantes llegaran. Me senté en una banca a las afueras de aquel complejo comercial.

Revisé mi celular. Ninguna llamada, nada…

Había pasado un minuto y ya estaba aburrida.

Observé a mi alrededor, ya era tarde, posiblemente las seis de la tarde.

Nuevamente el celular.

Luego me puse a divagar.

Bueno, la tarde no sería tan mala, tendría a Hinata y a Naruto juntos y…

¡Oh, por Dios!

¿Cómo no me había acordado?

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza cuando me di cuenta.

¡Los había llamado a ambos, sin tomar en cuenta que la última vez que los vi juntos no se llevaban tan bien como yo quisiera!

Recordé aquella escena, donde Hinata salía enojada del lugar y el ojiazul se quedaba muy pensativo.

¿Lo había estropeado?

Pues bien, ese era el momento justo para averiguarlo. Ambos llegaban. Ella por mi derecha y el por la izquierda.

La chica pelinegra venía en su atuendo de siempre, muy sencilla y linda. Una blusita rosa con vuelo en la parte de la cintura, una falda blanca, zapato bajo, y un lindo prendedor en forma de rosa en su cabello. Y el contraste de su piel pálida con ese cabello azabache la hacían ver como una muñequita de porcelana.

Y Naruto, bueno, era Naruto. Aún por debajo de su ropa deportiva y ese gorro de duende tan gracioso que traía puesto, seguía distinguiéndose por ese cuerpo atlético y su altura.

"Rayos"-pensé cuando Hinata me alcanzó.

-Sakura-chan.-saludó con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual se borró al instante, supuse que a mi lado ya había llegado Uzumaki.

Y lo había hecho.

Los miré, un segundo a cada uno e intercambiando mi mirada. Parecía que la había regado.

-Jejeje, al parecer la película ya va a comenzar. Debo…agradecer que hallan venido.-traté de disimular la situación.

Pero…vamos, la tensión entre esos dos era insoportable.

-Quizás ustedes dos deban ir juntas, como una tarde de chicas.-habló Naruto con desdén.

-Yo…creo que estoy haciendo mal tercio Sakura-chan.-típico de Hinata, no le gustaba incomodar a las personas.

-¡No, no! No es lo que piensas…nosotros…eh…

-Nosotros somos amigos.-se apresuró a decir Naruto.

La ojiperla nos miró con duda.

-Aún así yo creo que…

Ok, si continuaban así nos íbamos a perder la película y terminarían mas peleados que Kioya Hiraku con los idols sin cerebro.

Tomé a ambos con cada uno de mis brazos y los arrastré hacía el cine más cercano.

No voy a describir lo que sucedió en el cine, puesto que no recuerdo nada, enseguida se apagaron las luces me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando sentí los ligeros toquecitos en el hombro por parte de Hinata me desperté con cierta sorpresa.

-Qué pensarán de mi, los obligo a acompañarme al cine y caigo dormida al primer dialogo.-comenté al salir de aquel lugar.

Ambos seguían igual de serios.

-Pues fue mejor para mi, tuve más palomitas.-se animó a decir Naruto.

Me carcajee. Eso era típico del chico, era muy glotón-y la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo lograba mantenerse en esa forma?-.

Se vio un poco más desinhibido.

-En serio, ha sido genial salir, hacía varios años que fue mi última visita al cine, después tuve que conformarme con ver solo los videos en mi casa.-comentó el chico.

-Ah…ni lo digas que me hecho para atrás en este mismo instante.

-No puedes-dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa-Neji te buscaría hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

-Cierto.

Ambos hicimos un puchero.

Algo parecido a una risita nos llegó a los oídos por parte de Hinata. Los dos volteamos a verla sorprendidos.

-Neji-san no es tan malo.-dijo con su vocecita tímida.

El chico rubio y yo abrimos los ojos como platos.

-¡Patrañas!-gritó Naruto.

-Tu debes ser la que más le aguanta, debe ser horrible ser su pariente.-dije algo conmovida.

Hinata sonrió ante nuestros comentarios. Sin duda había algo que le causaba mucha gracia. Giré para decirle al ojiazul otra idea tonta en contra de Neji, pero al verlo, noté algo que no me esperaba para nada, su cara estaba roja…como tomate, mirando con detenimiento a mi amiga mientras ella tenía esa expresión de felicidad.

¿Qué…estaba…sucediendo…ahí?

…Continuará.

Por primera vez en el semestre me corrió un programa a la primera.

Esa es la razón porque he tenido tiempo para escribir este capi. Lo que creí que se llevaría horas se resumió en…bueno, de hecho tardé eh…eh..siete horas en hacerlo funcionar-a medias-, pero tenía planeado tardar en ello todo el resto del día, unas cinco horas más.

El otro día una chica –Ruth-, me preguntó por el Facebouk si aún estaba viva. Y pues si, como zombie por tanta desvelada pero aquí estoy. Ya sé que mi excusa de la escuela ya fue, pero es la puritita verdad.

Ah! Bueno, hay tres escusas más…(es la verdad).

puse depre por lo sucedido en la pagina de fanfic . es. ¿Cómo pudo borrarse la información de tantos usuarios? En realidad me fastidió, y luego ya ni me daban ganas de entrar, ni para leer o para publicar.

sin inspiración –bloqueada-, enseguida y decía "Si, hoy va a ser el día que me llene de ideas y comience un nuevo capi", pero derrato ya se me iban las ganas, o alcanzaba a abrir el capi anterior para saber donde me quedé, y luego me enfrentaba a la pregunta de "¿Y ahora qué sucederá con el personaje?" Algo frustrante en verdad. Pero hace rato que vi que tenía tiempo, subí las escaleras con cierto animo y encendí la laptop antes de que se me fueran las ganas…Y bueno, termine en un tiempo record el capi.

3.Y tercero y más importante…he estado leyendo libros, interesantísimos, hermosos, bellos…divertidísimos…algunos me han hecho llorar, otros reir, pero todos me han hecho suspirar. Aunque este lugar no es el adecuado para hacerlo, me gustaría compartirlos con ustedes.

EN VERDAD VALEN LA PENA, digo, ya los leí y quedé encantada.

_**chico malo busca chica**_

Tracie y Jon son grandes amigos. Todos los domingos se encuentran a tomar un café y hablar de sus mustias vidas sentimentales. Tracie siente una atracción fatal por los chicos malos, casi siempre demasiado atractivos y peligrosos. Jon es por el contrario un chico bueno poco afortunado en amores. A Tracie se le plantea un gran reto cuando su amigo le pide que lo transforme en un auténtico chico malo. Se entrega por completo a sus lecciones, olvidándose incluso del novio del momento, por supuesto un chico malo, hasta que el nuevo Jonny se convierte en un auténtico rompecorazones. Entonces ella descubre que cabe la posibilidad de que esté locamente enamorada de él.

*-*-*-*-*Muy buena historia. Hasta yo quedé sorprendida de Jony…(XD Jony….wow), me reí a carcajadas en sus primeros intentos de ser chico malo. XD

COFFE HOUSE ANGEL

Cuando Katrina encuentra a un hombre sin hogar durmiendo en el callejón de detrás de la cafetería de su abuela, ella decide dejarle una taza de café, una bolsa de chocolate con granos de café y algunos pasteles a su lado. Lo que ella no sabe es que este ato de bondad está a punto de poner su vida patas arriba. Debido a que este adorable vagabundo, Malcom, es realmente un ángel de la guarda, en un descanso entre misiones. Y él no puede irse hasta que haya recompensado a Katrina por su desinterés, concediéndole su deseo más profundo. Ahora, si sólo ella pudiera decidir lo que podría ser…

*-*-*-*-*La verdad, de los libros k leí, esta fue la historia que más me gustó. Es tiernísima, lloré en una parte, y al terminar de leerlo (a las cuatro de la mañana!) me fui a dormir con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Es el tipo de historia que me encanta…!

BESAR A UN ÁNGEL

La hermosa y caprichosa Daisy Devreaux puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Daisy en este lío?

Alex Markov, tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de hacer el papel de prometido amante de una consentida cabeza de chorlito con cierta debilidad por el champán. Aparta a Daisy de su vida llena de comodidades, la lleva de viaje con un ruinoso circo y se propone domarla.

Pero este hombre sin alma ha encontrado la horma de su zapato en una mujer que es todo corazón. No pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que la pasión le haga remontar el vuelo sin red de seguridad... arriesgándolo todo en busca de un amor que durará para siempre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*Oh! SI son algo pervertidas este libro es perfecto…Nada que ver el título con la historia, en verdad …nada.!. Pero bueno, es todo un dramón, y Daisy es rebuena onda, no como la pinta el resumen. Y Alex…oh…k hombre pinta la autora! Es una historia llena de pasión, un trigre, un ruso y un circo. XD en serio, no se arrepentirán si la leen.

LOVE AT FIRST CLICK

Ya no podia negar lo que implicaba el calor en mis mejillas cuando estaba alrededor de Flynn. Me estaba enamorando del novio de mi hermana.

Hay algo acerca de Flynn. Si, él es alto, un increíble y mangnífico jugador de cabello socuro, pero…él también era muy dulce y agradable, y era muy fácil hablar con él.

Es una suerte que soy la fotógrafa del periódico de la escuela, porque a mi cámara le gusta Flynn casi tanto como a mí. Lamentablemente para mí, también lo hace mi hermana y no hay manera de que pueda caputrar a Flynn con ella en la foto.

*-*-*-Lindísima historia, muy tierna, típica comedia romántica al puro estilo gringo. Muy buena, merece la pena leerla, divertidísima, nunca me aburrí, me encantó realmente. Ah…hasta yo me enamoré de Flynn.

Pues bien, si acaso logré k les interesara algún libro, déjenme decirles k no están tan largos, o quizás yo se la friki pues no hubo alguno que tardara más de un día en leer, digo, no pasan de las 260 páginas o algo así, tardé algunas seis o cinco horas en leerlos.

_**Pueden buscarlos en internet o pongan su correo –o mándenme un correo- y se los mando en digital.**_

**Nos leemos a la siguente!**

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO XXVII. Los secretos que dejó el pasado, parte I

_Esa noche dije adiós a tu recuerdo,_

_Bajo esa inmensidad de estrellas._

_Te esfumarás aunque te haya querido_

_Y al final borrare tus huellas._

-K. Luna-

En los últimos días mi vida había dado nuevamente un gran e inesperado giro. ¿Alguien podía tacharla de aburrida? No lo creo. Por lo visto el haber decidido ir de turista a Japón un año atrás había sido la decisión menos pensada que había dado, y con las consecuencias más grandes en toda mi corta vida. Ahora debía esconderme, tratar de pasar inadvertida y de la manera más ingeniosa planear mis pequeñas escapadas al exterior. Además lo más importante era que había encontrado un sueño por cumplir, lo cual me abriría caminos. El ser famosa y buena actriz se mostraba como la única opción a mi alcance para sentirme segura y con confianza de merecer estar al lado de Sasuke, asi que no me detendría por los inconvenientes de ser una idol, en esos momentos lo tenía todo bien claro: debía esforzarme y trabajar duro para ser alguien.

Quizás Hinata no lo había notado.

Y de hecho no lo hizo, pues el chico giró el rostro a un costado, escondiendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me quedé con la mandíbula desencajada. Estaba muy claro que el chico no se había puesto así a causa mía, y no quedaba otra causa más que esa joven amiga mía. Al pensarlo por primera vez, la idea me pareció muy descabellada. ¿Naruto se había sonrojado por la prima de Neji? ¡Vaya, eso si que era sorprendente!

Como la situación parecía haberse liberado de esa tensión de un principio, me animé a invitarlos a cenar.

Escogí un restaurante pequeño, lejos de las multitudes del centro comercial.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti Hinata?-pregunté después de tomar un sorbo al vino frente a mi.

-Yo…este…Pues bien. Dentro de poco comenzaré mis prácticas de la universidad.-su tono de voz había vuelto a ser el de siempre, muy bajo por cierto.

Escuché un pequeño sonido proveniente de Naruto.

-¿Perdón, dijiste algo?

-Es sólo que…-dirigió una mirada dudosa hacía la chica pelinegra- No sabía que ya estuvieras a nada de terminar la universidad.

Había notado cierto nerviosismo en las palabras del rubio. Ahí definitivamente había algo que yo no sabía.

Hinata se quedó muda por unos segundos. Tomó de su copa y al parecer el alcohol le liberaba la garganta.

-Pues si, ya casi acabo.-susurró.

Y nuevamente el ambiente tenso regresaba. Aunque gracias a Dios que la mesera había regresado con nuestra orden.

Cuando vi un delicioso estofado frente a mi, me olvidé de lo mal que lo podían –quizás-estar pasando aquellos dos.

Fue una velada de lo más silenciosa. Ninguno de los tres decía algo más que comentarios sobre la comida, pero nada más.

Buena nota para la siguiente ocasión que quisiera salir con mis amigos, no podía juntarlos.

Cuando terminamos Naruto se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, pero Hinata se negó rotundamente y para no empeorar las cosas yo apoyé su idea y regresamos juntas, al fin de cuentas ella no vivía muy lejos del departamento de Sasuke.

Caminábamos por la gran acera, rodeada de jardines. A nuestra derecha sobre la calle pasaban pocos autos. El aire fresco de la noche era como un anuncio previo al frio que se avecinaba en los próximos días.

Cuando vi cercano el edificio donde vivía mi amiga, me decidí a preguntar. Llevaba con esa duda un buen tiempo.

-Hinata…Creo que debo disculparme por lo de hoy. En el último momento recordé que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien. Lo siento.

-No importa.

Ella parecía algo distante. ¿Y si al preguntarle se molestaba?

Vacilé un poco.

-Este…eh..verás…Creo que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero podrías platicarme sobre ello? No veo la razón del por qué no se puedan llevar bien. Digo, el conoce de toda la vida a tu primo, además te puedo asegurar que a pesar de lo loco que puede parecer en ocasiones, es un buen chico. No entiendo por qué…

Ella no me respondió al instante.

-No es algo sencillo.

-Sé comprender las cosas complicadas.-argumenté.

Frunció el seño.

-Ahora ya no importa, en serio.

Por lo visto quería abandonar aquello. Yo no cedería.

-Claro que importa, mira, cada vez que los tengo juntos en un lugar tengo que ser partícipe de esa tensión entre ambos. Al principio no lo notaba muy bien, pero esta tarde se me ha hecho muy claro.

-No es nada, en serio Sakura-chan.-nuevamente me evadía.

-¿Cómo no va a ser serio? ¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella vez que te desmayaste en el set de filmación? ¿O lo rígida que te pones cuando el se te acerca? Cuéntame por favor, ¿te ha hecho algo malo? Porque si es así ten por seguro que me las pagará, no importa lo simpático que sea, no le perdonaré que…

-No-interrumpió- Él…sería incapaz de hacerme algo.

-¿Entonces?

La chica parecía librar una batalla interna con el dilema de contarme o no.

-La cosa es-se detuvo en seco- que la fama tiene toda la culpa.

Sé que le había dicho que comprendería las cosas complejas, pero eso no lo sabía entender mi cerebro.

-¿La fama?

Hinata se sentó con delicadeza en una jardinera. Soltó un gran suspiro mientras parecía buscar en su memoria los detalles.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que platicamos el otro día sobre ti y tu nueva carrera?

-Algo.

-¿Y lo que te conté sobre ese amigo mío …?

-No.-solté.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza.

-Espera…espera…Es...¿en serio? A ver…creo que no entiendo bien.-estaba de lo más confusa, no podía juntar esas dos ideas.

-Ese chico que solía ser mi mejor amigo, el que se hizo famoso y después se alejó de mi súbitamente, es Naruto.

Recordé las palabras de Hinata en aquella ocasión…

_-Él era muy lindo, un chico muy agradable, como ningún otro que halla conocido. Pero fue en comienzos de preparatoria que después de estarse esforzando tanto estudiando y haciendo castings pudieron darle su primera oportunidad como actor. Desde ese momento todo cambió completamente, llegamos al punto de que hoy en día apenas y me saluda. Es muy triste saber que las personas pueden cambiar tato y olvidarse de las personas de su pasado, y además comportarse tan fríos.-terminó de hablar con unas cuantas lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos._

¿Era en serio ése chico del que hablaba, el Naruto lindo y simpático que yo conocía?

-Es imposible.-balbuce.

-No, es la verdad.

-Es…es..¡es increíble! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Claro, debí suponer que esa cara de niño lindo escondía algo!-tomé aire y seguí despotricando contra el chico rubio.- ¡No puedo creer que me la halla creído! ¡Cómo rayos se atrevió a hacerte algo sí a ti!

La ojiperla seguía ahí sentada, con cierta tranquilidad en el rostro, como si ya tiempo atrás hubiese asimilado aquello.

-En aquel entonces conocía a un Naruto humilde, bondadoso, alegre, alguien que parecía iluminar con su luz la vida de una chica sin chiste como yo, y cuando se marchó fue como si de golpe me diera cuenta de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba mi vida.

Observe a la chica. Era algo lamentable escuchar esas palabras de ella.

-¿Chica sin chiste? No hables así. ¿Cómo es que te consideras asi? ¡Eres una chica que vale mucho!

Pero al parecer mis palabras no lograban mucho en ella.

-Mira, Naruto es un idiota, y tu una chica maravillosa. Él es tan…¡agh!.

-¿Ves por qué me altero tanto frente a él?

-El es un canalla, ¡parece que trata de fingir que no pasó nada!

-Es algo triste, pero…con el tiempo lo superé. El está donde siempre quiso estar. Yo encontré mi camino y aprendí a vivir sin su amistad. Las cosas están bien ahora.

No podía creer lo que ella decía. Quería gritarle que reaccionara. ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo estaba bien así?

-Y yo que pensé que por fin podría confiar en él.

Después de charlar un poco más sobre el caso, la dejé afuera de su edificio y regresé a casa.

Ya era muy tarde, pasaba de media noche. Después de bajarme del elevador, el poco alcohol que había bebido hizo su efecto. Cuando llegué al departamento estaba algo mareada.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida. No pude caminar mucho y me recosté en un sofá.

Algo llamó mi atención desde ahí. La puerta de la habitación oscura estaba abierta. Lo más probable es que Sasuke se encontrara ahí. Y haciendo mis cálculos no tardaría mucho en salir, pues como siempre trataría de ocultar lo que había en esa estancia.

Eso era algo que siempre me había molestado del chico, aún después de regresar a Japón seguía sin dejarme entrar a ese lugar. ¿Pues qué rayos escondía ahí?

Levanté la vista y alcancé a ver unos estantes. ¿Qué serían? ¿Libros, películas? Dos segundos me duró la imagen pues enseguida salió él y cerró con llave.

-¿Otra vez ahí?-pregunté.

Me miró con cierta indiferencia.

-Si, otra vez.

Parecía algo fastidiado.

-Oye, disculpa, es sólo que me intriga demasiado, nunca me has dejado entrar.

-No porque vivas aquí y seas mi novia debo contarte todos mis asuntos.

Se alejó a su recamara y me dejó ahí con ganas de romperle la cara. Al mismo tiempo mi estomago se revolvía, no sé si era por la resaca o por el coraje.

Definitivamente Sasuke debía controlar sus palabras, dos cosas de lo que había dicho no que daban, una, que fuera su novia, pues en realidad no lo parecía, y la otra –y la que más me enojaba-, que no me metiera en sus asuntos-bueno, prácticamente eso había dado a entender-.

Los siguientes días anduve con un humor de perros, los cuales debía controlar en las grabaciones. Si bien era cierto que mis compañeros de trabajo en un principio no me aceptaban, con el transcurso del drama me habían aceptado pues eran testigos de mi avance en cuanto a la actuación. Traté de olvidarme de mis recientes diferencias con Sasuke y el ya notable abandono a nuestra relación y mejor me concentré en el trabajo. Cada día era más difícil salir a la calle debido a que el anterior drama donde participé al lado del Uchiha había entrado a su etapa final, en la cual yo hacía mi aparición. De alguna forma había captado la atención del público y poco a poco mi popularidad crecía un poco-al igual que los reporteros que querían una foto mía-.

Lo único destacado que me ocurrió en esa semana después de mi pequeña discusión con Sasuke, fue lo referente a Ino.

Después de aquella inesperada declaración por parte de ella-el "haberlo besado"-, traté de descubrir si aquel hombre del que hablaba era quien yo sospechaba. No podía imaginar al amargado de Neji en una situación amorosa con Ino. Simplemente eso no cuadraba para nada.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días para poder tener una ocasión para por fin platicar con la chica ojiazul, quien al parecer se arrepentía de haberme contado aquello del beso y se la había pasado ignorándome. Pero no duró mucho huyendo.

Una tarde después de grabar unas escenas en la televisora, regresé a la agencia para una sesión de fotos. Ahí fue donde me topé con ella, pues debía supervisar el asunto.

Estaba cambiándome el vestuario cuando ella entró.

-Disculpa, no sabía que…

-No, no, entra, no hay problema.-acababa de meterme en el vestido-necesito que me suban el cierre.

Algo titubeante se acercó y me ayudó. Yo por supuesto aproveché la oportunidad.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día…

-Olvídate de ello.-interrumpió.

-¿Cómo hacerlo si te veías tan alterada?

-Escucha lo que te digo Haruno, olvídate de lo que te dije.-me sentenció.

Solté un gruñido.

-¿Besaste a Neji? ¿No? Eso te convierte en la chica más valiente que he conocido, aunque también la más retorcida para que le halla podido gustar ese ogro.

Ino subió el cierre de golpe, haciendo que la prenda me sofocara un poco pues no se adecuaba a mi busto.

Se movió con intenciones de salir.

-Borra esas ideas tontas de tu mente. No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgullosa. Sólo hagamos de cuenta que no pasó.-dijo con fastidio.

-¡Oh, Por Dios…! ¡Besaste a Neji!-grité histérica.

-¡Shh!-prácticamente me tapó la boca.-¡No lo grites!

Traté de zafarme de su amarre. Al poco tiempo me quitó la mano.

-Perdón.-susurré.-Pero es que…no lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Pues por qué habrá de ser? ¡Porque soy una idiota!

Vaya, otra amiga más-porque ya a esas alturas la consideraba una amiga, a pesar de que seguía siendo la mano derecha del Hyuga-, y otra chica más en la lista de las mujeres que nos consideramos menos debido a una hombre famoso.

-¡Tu no eres una idiota! Eres la asistente más eficiente que he conocido.

Ella soltó una carcajada en seco y se quitó los lentes. El tema sin duda la estresaba. Se recargó en el tocador y me miró con expectación.

-Quizás si, soy buena en mi trabajo, y no sabes, es todo un reto, así que lo que hice fue algo que casi me cuesta el trabajo. Pensé…en realidad pensé que me despediría después de eso, pero hasta el día de hoy no lo ha hecho. Supongo que esta esperando a que le dé un motivo más para dejarme ir sin mi correspondiente cheque de liquidación.

-¿Es capaz de hacerte eso?-la idea de un Neji que se aprovechaba de sus trabajadores hacía que mi imagen de él empeorara.

-No lo sé.

-Pero es un ogro y viniendo de él…

-La cosa es que fue un error mío, hasta yo estaría de acuerdo que me despidiera.

-¡Pero si fue un beso! ¡Una simple expresión de sentimi…! Un momento…Ino, ¿por qué lo besaste?

Y ahí la pregunta que ella estaba evadiendo. Se puso pálida y pareció temblar mientras elegía las mejores palabras para explicarse.

-Me tengo que ir.-balbuceó y al instante se apartó de mi alcance, directo a la puerta.

-¿Te gusta?-fui directa con mi pregunta.

Ella tenía la puerta abierta y al escuchar mis palabras se detuvo.

Como no se movía volví a hablar.

-¿Te gusta Neji? ¡Por Dios, Ino! ¿Cómo llegaste a ese punto?-la última pregunta había sonado más como una condolencia que un regaño.

-Creo que…por desgracia…si, ¿a que es lo más descabellado que has escuchado en tu vida, Haruno?.-alcanzó a decir antes de salir.

Me había dejado peor que la ocasión que me contó sobre el beso. Ahora no sólo había confirmado mis sospechas, sino que había aceptado que le gustaba.

No pude evitar sentir pena, de todas las relaciones imposibles que conocía-incluyendo mi historia con Sasuke-, esa era la más difícil de todas.

Me tire sobre una de las únicas sillas que habían en el camerino. Como aún faltaban unos cinco minutos para que comenzara la sesión, me quedé ahí un buen rato analizando la situación. Ino poco a poco se había convertido en una mujer que podía apreciar, a pesar de su carácter rígido un poco parecido al de su jefe. Pero en comparación con él ella era inflexible, y el punto a su favor era que era una chica, así que al poseer más tacto que Neji se ocupaba de los asuntos del negocio que implicaban corazón y relacionarse con las demás personas. Era una asistente de la cual el chico no podía quejarse. Siempre pensé que era muy bella, pero debido al ritmo de su trabajo apenas debía tener tiempo para lo indispensable. Casi siempre podía encontrarla con unos jeans, zapato cerrado de tacón, una blusita simple con poco escote-a pesar de tener más pecho que yo, nunca mostraba mucho-, y siempre una chaqueta o algún lindo suéter. Y ni hablar de esos lentes que ocultaban esos radiantes ojos azules. De su cabello no había mucho, tenía una melena muy larga, pero siempre atada con una liga. La primera impresión que te formabas de ella era la de una mujer joven, linda pero no obsesionada con el maquillaje y la ropa cara, simplemente una chica normal.

Aunque Neji era algo completamente diferente…que vamos, ¡él era completamente distinto a todo el mundo! Su falta de humor, su temperamento, hacían que se considerara al enojo como su estado natural. Aunque era joven muchos lo admiraban y respetaban pues había logrado el éxito como director o como manager-me excluyo-, además su personalidad ya era conocida por todos. Era guapo si, alto, con unos ojos lindísimos, rebosante de la elegancia que caracterizaba a los Hyuga, y por que no mencionarlo, adinerado a mas no poder.

Sinceramente no sabía que rayos había encontrado Ino en ese tipo…

Mientras los reporteros en busca de una entrevista crecían, cierta tensión en las grabaciones de Hey you! había surgido, y ya había comenzado a sospechar que mi relación con Sasuke no iba por buen camino, pues nuestra convivencia se había hecho prácticamente nula en esos días. Ya fuera por el trabajo de ambos, las sesiones de fotos, sus visitas al gimnasio, la diferencia de horarios de nuestras grabaciones, todo parecía dispuesto a propósito para impedir vernos. Pero bueno, esa situación no sería permanente, y si quería lograr esa nueva meta que me había propuesto, sobre esforzarme y llegar a ser talentosa y reconocida como Sasuke, debía poner todo de mi parte y sacrificar un poco.

Y para colmo de mis males, me había dado cuenta que el Uchiha era como una medicina, que te alivia algún dolor pero siempre tiene efectos secundarios. La cosa era que, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos intimidad. Al principio no pasaba nada, y si viviésemos separados todo hubiese sido normal, sin ningún problema, pero al tenerlo del otro lado del pasillo, y recordar las ocasiones que habíamos estado juntos, me hacía sentir cierta melancolía y algo de deseo revivía en mi interior. Pero sabía que para las horas que el estaba en la cama, era muy tarde o estaba cansado. Al final debía calmar mis ganas y pensar en un "ya habrá tiempo".

Además, esas ganas tuvieron otro nuevo efecto, algo completamente desastroso.

Las escenas al lado de Gaara, ese actor buenísimo que tenía como coprotagonista en el drama que estaba grabando, habían aumentado gradualmente. Llevábamos un mes en ello y las cosas iban perfectas. Cada vez que aparecía ese pelirrojo candente encendía los sensores de cada una de las mujeres del set. Yo en lo personal no me sentía interesada, tenía a mi propio espécimen de macho alfa en casa-aunque sin usarse-. Pero cuando llegué al punto en que necesitaba una buena sesión de caricias y sudor, definitivamente enfoqué mal mis ganas.

Estábamos en medio de una escena ambientada en la playa. Se supone que Hitomi-mi personaje-, tenía que ir a buscar a Kenzo-Gaara- a ese lugar y prácticamente tenía que llevarlo por los pelos a cumplir con sus deberes para con su familia, después deceso del padre del chico.

Unos minutos antes de empezar a grabar me quedé esperando en el lugar donde la cámara comenzaría a tomarme, mientras todo mundo se estaba acomodando. Divagué por un rato, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en una pareja a lo lejos. Estaban en la orilla del mar, jugueteando con las olas y tomados de la mano, a pesar del aire frio que azotaba últimamente a la ciudad, parecía que no les importaba en absoluto. Estaban tan absortos en lo suyo que ignoraban o no les llamaba la atención que muy cerca estuvieran tantas personas con cámaras y reflectores. La mujer sonreía y él la abrazaba dulcemente.

¿Por qué…por qué no podíamos Sasuke y yo ser así? No lo pensaba tanto por ser "normales"-debido a la fama-, pero, si se supone éramos novios, ¿Por qué me calaba tan hondo el darme cuenta que nunca habíamos tenido una cita como la de aquellos dos?

Imaginé por un momento como sería todo. Yo tratando de no avergonzarme por la obvia falta de tono en mi cuerpo, y él, tan descarado presumiendo su cuerpo perfecto. Sonreí para mis adentros, sin duda sería genial ver a Sasuke con unos shorts corriendo por la playa, en una calurosa tarde de verano.

-¡Acción!-gritó Neji a lo lejos.

Comencé a caminar hacía la orilla del mar. Una motocicleta tumbada en la arena con un chico al lado eran mi objetivo. A pesar de que los tacones se enterraban horribles en la arena, seguí avanzando hasta detenerme al lado de ese chico.

Pestañe varias veces. Se supone debía decir mis diálogos, pero me quedé muda al ver al chico.

Gaara estaba recostado en la arena, con la espalda rozando parte de la motocicleta. Una piel ligeramente bronceada mostraba aquel dorso formidable, esculpido seguramente con muchas horas de ejercicio. No llevaba camisa, sólo unos jeans negros, los cuales incómodamente traía un poco más abajo, dejando ver ese rastro de bello que apuntaba como flecha a un lugar más interesante más abajo. Sería el rocío del mar, o quizás sudor de él, pero la imagen que veía era de lo más sensual. Todo había sido montado para que el chico pareciera así de genial, y de seguro todas las chicas detrás del televisor soltarían miles de suspiros, yo también solía hacer eso…¡pero ver eso a escasos centímetros, a todo color y en alta resolución era algo del otro mundo!

Sentí cierto mareo y me di cuenta que me había trabado completamente. Fueron necesarias tres tomas más para poder sacar la escena.

¿Qué me había pasado? Agradecí no haberme hecho una relación lo suficientemente constante con Gaara, por lo que lo evadí tanto como pude y nadie lo notó.

El fin de semana, cuatro días después de mi pequeño desliz con mi compañero de trabajo-así lo había llamado pues me sentía culpable al mirar de esa forma a otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke-, parecía que la mala suerte seguía a mi lado. Cuando pensé que por fin tendría un día para salir con mi novio a algún lado y olvidarnos un momento del alocado trabajo, tuve un llamado para una nueva sesión fotográfica para una revista.

Con pesar me desperté temprano y me dejé conducir por Koko, mi niñera, hasta las instalaciones de Gappure.

Incluso al caminar por el gran recibidor, parecía que iba arrastrando los pies. Tenía una flojera inmensa y unas ganas terribles de ver al Uchiha-a pesar de que lo había dejado durmiendo en casa unos cuarenta minutos antes-.

Me metí al ascensor, vi como las puertas se cerraban, y como una mano aparecía de la nada e impedía que estas continuaran.

Un chico rubio despampanante se introdujo. Al verme soltó una sonrisa enorme y saludó con un Buenos días.

-Hola Naruto, hace un rato que no nos cruzamos.

-Diciembre es de locos, ¿no es así?

-Mira que apenas ha comenzado el mes, y lo que falta.-froté mis manos tratando de calentarlas después de afrontar unos segundos atrás el frio de las calles de Tokio.

-Cierto. Oh…por cierto, pensé que asistirías el jueves a la cena de la televisora, ya sabes, esa por el inicio de la navidad. Digo, no esperaba verte al lado del dobe, pues es imposible, pero por lo menos esperaba que asistieras.

-¿De qué…estas hablando?

El chico me miró con la misma cara de incrédula que yo tenía.

-Eh…si, la fiesta…se supone que todos recibimos esa invitación…

-Si, claro que la recibí, pero no le tomé importancia…Espera…¿Sasuke asistió?

Oh, no, no, no, no quería saber lo que se esperaba a continuación.

Naruto percibió mi descontento, se llevó la mano a la nuca y se revolvió el pelo.

-Esto…eh…pensaba que tu…sabías…ah…¡mira, aquí tengo que bajar!

Se detuvo el ascensor y trató de salir de inmediato.

Un sentimiento extraño parecía formarse en mi estomago.

-Espera.-lo llamé y bajé también en ese piso.

Me miró con nerviosismo.

-D-debo ir con…ya sabes la oficina de…

-Naruto, ¿Sasuke…-tragué saliva- asistió a esa cena?-no pude evitar el temor en mis palabras.

El chico dudó unos segundos, pero después de ver mi cara de aflicción contestó.

-Si, él estaba ahí.

Un largo silencio se mezclo en la atmosfera fría del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos.

Recordé lo que sucedió el jueves por la noche. Ese día había llegado como a las cinco a la casa, se suponía que Sasuke estaba grabando y llegaría a eso de las nueve. Preparé comida, tomé un baño, hablé casi por media hora por teléfono a mi madre y al final me había ido a la cama temprano. Al día siguiente sólo había escuchado el ruido de la bañera mientras desayunaba.

¿Qué es lo que estábamos haciendo mal? ¿Por qué el no me había comentado nada?

-Oh…supongo-mi cerebro trataba de formular razones coherentes-supongo que no me contó nada por evitar el problema de tener que ir y mantenernos alejados para que nadie sospeche de nuestra relación.

-Quizás…-la expresión de Naruto era algo sombría.

-Si, creo que fue por eso, ya sabes, tenemos que cuidarnos de los reporteros y de-bajé la voz-de que nadie se entere que tenemos algo, no es lo más adecuado que dos artistas de dos diferentes agencias de relacionen…

Me dolía seguir hablando, esa molestia en el estomago se había hecho más grande y había bloqueado mi garganta.

-Sakura-chan…-la voz de naruto era dulce-El dobe hizo mal, no lo excuses, ah…¡no puedo creer que el maldito no tenga los pantalones necesarios! Al principio pensé que no debería llevarte pues ella también estaría ahí, y vamos, era lo más caballeroso de su parte, pero el ir sólo no creo que halla sido lo mejor para suavizar esa relación con Aki, entiendo lo de las agencias, pero había una manera de que nadie pensara que…

-Aki…-susurré y el se detuvo.

Había llegado el momento. Sumida en una tremenda confusión, no podía evitar querer gritar por explicaciones.

Ya había tenido mucho de eso, y Naruto sería la persona que me aclararía todo.

El chico me estudió con una mirada dudosa. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Él pensaba que yo estaba al corriente sobre la historia de esa tal Aki.

-Déjame adivinar…¿no te ha dicho nada de ella verdad?-preguntó con cierta decepción.

Negué con la cabeza.

El ojiazul miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Ven conmigo.-me guió a una sala vacía, una de las tantas que solía haber en ese edificio.

-Eres mi amiga, ¿quedamos en eso verdad?

Asentí en un movimiento.

-Pues…ah…-se revolvió nuevamente el cabello rubio- Debo admitir que la manera que tiene mi amigo de llevar sus relaciones amorosas no es la más correcta.

-Ve al grano Naruto, ¿quién es Aki?-pregunté con una voz ronca que desconocía en mi, quizás efecto del creciente sentimiento de echarme a llorar.

-¡Ah! Esta bien, Aki…supongo que ya la habrás visto, esta en ese altar que tienen allá arriba a los artistas de Gappure.

-La pasarela.-susurré.

-Si, esa misma. Hace…cuatro años, ella era la idol estrella de la agencia, la joven más famosa y popular de Japón.

Se detuvo un momento, como pensando en elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Y bueno, también hace cuatro años Sasuke era famoso y popular, aunque algo más joven. Ambos eran las estrellas del momento. Y mientras…-vaciló unos segundos.-Bueno, esos detalles no van, la cosa es que eran idols muy reconocidos y…

Yo estaba harta de tanto secreto y no saber para nada la verdad, si bien era cierto que no había tenido las agallas necesarias para preguntarle al pelinegro sobre esa exnovia, ahora que podía saberlo todo de una manera más tranquila por parte de Naruto, no quería la verdad a medias.

-¡No!...por favor, cuéntame todo.

-¡Agh! Es algo incensario…

-No, hazlo.-ya no era una súplica si no una orden.

-La cosa es que…mientras ambos grababan dramas que tenían el raiting más elevado en diferentes televisoras, mientras su fama crecía y se convertían en los pequeños príncipes de Japón, entre ellos se había comenzado a formar una relación que todo mundo desconocía. Éramos pocos los que sabíamos de ello, igual que como sucederé ahora que ustedes dos son novios.

Me molestaba saber de las relaciones pasadas de Sasuke, pero era algo indispensable.

Continuó.

-Todo terminó mal…

-¡Detalles Naruto, te lo dije!-intervine enojada.

-¡Te estoy diciendo lo que necesitas saber!

-¡Me estas ocultando cosas, igual que cómo hace Sasuke!-no pude más y sentí como dos lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.-¡No sabes cuan mediocre y tonta me siento al saber que el fue a esa cena sin mi, ignorándome y sin decir palabra alguna, cada vez alejándose más y yo sigo sin saber por qué, pues el no dice nada…!

-Eh…es…esta bien.

Nuevamente se preparaba para elegir sus palabras. Yo tomé un respiro y traté de controlarme, me limpié las lágrimas y me dispuse a escuchar más.

-Eran una pareja muy tranquila…la relación iba de lo mejor…

…Continuará.

Heyu!

Me he tardado eternidades, pero bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta! Mis disculpas de siempre creo que me las tendré que ahorrar, pues afuera en la cocina un ave se ha quedado atorada(es fea y grande…. x.x) Pero la cosa es k ya está el fic de vuelta…Pensaba en subirlo como "regalo" de fin de año…pero comencé a escribirlo después de navidad y hasta hoy pude continuar (hasta que ese maldito pajarraco entró a la cocina y comenzó a hacer esos ruidos infernales), bueno, nuevamente agradezco que hallan tenido tanta paciencia, al parecer hace un mes y cacho que no actualizaba este fic …

Con respecto a la anterior conti, les traje algunas sugerencias de libros que leí, de los cuales tuve gran aceptación y muchas chicas se interesaron y me pidieron que se los mandara. Si a alguna no le cumplí, porfa, vuelvan a externarme su petición, pónganme su correo (con espacios por ej. "mi correo _01 hot mail . com") Y les aseguro k ahora si se los mando.

Y bueno, con pena y todo he de admitir que me la he pasado leyendo más…muchos libros más….TT-TT soy una friki total! TT-TT gomenazai!1

TT-TT

Pero bueno, como acto de redención por alejarme tanto en la lectura, creo que es bueno compartir con ustedes algunos de los otros libros que leí…digo, por si les interesa…no sé…

**¿ME LO PRESTAS?-Emily Giffin**

Rachel White es una joven abogada de Nueva York , que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Darcy organiza

una fiesta para ella, y Rachel es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Dexter Thale, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que está es el novio de Darcy. Aunque se despierte determinada a olvidar esa aventura de una noche, Rachel se asusta al darse cuenta que está irremediablemente enamorada del único tipo con el cual debería mantener distancia.

**Notas: Es una historia linda, pero no tan orientada a chicas jóvenes, más bien para jóvenes solteras arriba de los veinticinco o algo así, me gustó mucho, la vdd no me pareció tan sorprendente, pero guarda un encanto y entretiene la lectura. Con este odié a Darcy…**

**ALGO AZUL-Emily Giffin**

Darcy tenía una vida perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó "algo prestado" de ella…

Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?

Darcy creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Rachel, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda.

Pero eso no es lo peor ... Ella esta embarazada del mejor amigo de su prometido

Por primera vez en su vida Darcy se encuentra sola… y con un bebé en camino. Para reponerse, Darcy viaja a Londres, pero, mientras intenta reconstruir su glamorosa vida en Europa, se da cuenta de que las reglas por las que se regía hasta ese momento ya no sirven.

Una novela sobre los sorprendentes descubrimientos de una mujer acerca del verdadero significado de la amistad, la maternidad y el amor.

Algo azul ... es algo que se supone que debe llevar una novia en el día de su boda. Pero Darcy ha perdido su novio y ha cancelado su boda. En esta absorbente novela Algo azul, es un cuarto azul que representa una nueva forma de amor para Darcy. Un amor que la acepta con sus defectos, sus errores y "las consecuencias" de sus errores. Imposible contar más sin revelar la trama de esta novela de relaciones humanas , crecimiento y amor.

Si "Algo prestado" te gustó, después de leer "Algo azul" desearás que esta saga tenga continuidad, pues es el extraño caso en que la segunda entrega supera a la primera.

**Nota: La verdad esta segunda parte me gustó más que la primera, pues la Darcy que conocíamos de la primera entrega era una verdadera maldita…Pero cuando te la ponen como protagonista y te presentan al liiiiiiiiiiiiindo de Ethan…el escenario cambia…Quedé enamorada de Ethan…XDDDDDDDDD**

**PERFECTOS DESCONOCIDOS**

Suzy y Lloyd trabajan en la misma agencia publicitaria. Sin embargo, son unos absolutos desconocidos. No se han visto nunca y apenas han oído hablar el uno del otro. No es de extrañar, puesto que Suzy trabaja en la sede de la agencia en Londres y Lloyd en la sucursal de NuevaYork.

Pero ha llegado el verano de los cambios y sus vidas, de pronto, van a cruzarse. Porque Suzy y Lloyd, este verano, van a formar parte del programa de intercambio de su empresa y además de puestos de trabajo, van a intercambiar vivienda, quedando claro muy pronto que, además de extraños, son radicalmente distintos. Mientras Lloyd se instala en el caótico piso de Suzy y trabaja sin descanso en la central de la agencia, Suzy intenta pasar el menor tiempo posible en el inmaculado apartamento de Lloyd y vive su visita a Nueva York como una segunda adolescencia.

Pero este verano está plagado de sorpresas y Suzy y Lloyd quizás lleguen a descubrir que, a pesar de la distancia y de no haberse encontrado nunca, no son unos completos extraños... ni tan distintos.

**Nota: La historia es linda, entretenida, pero no la calificaría con un diez, con un nueve quizás…bueno, si, la historia te atrapa…ah…léanla….**

**SOLAMENTE AMIGOS-Robyn Sisman**

Freya es una mujer guapa, inteligente y muy, muy independiente. A lo largo de sus treinta y cinco años de vida ha conocido a muchos hombres, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos ha estado a la altura de su indomable temperamento. ¿O quizás es ella quien huye del compromiso como de la peste? El día que su novio, Michael, le dice que no están hechos el uno para el otro, Freya empieza a replantearse cómo hay que vivir con los hombres... o sin ellos. Sin pareja y sin apartamento de la noche a la mañana, por suerte cuenta con algunos buenos amigos que nunca le han fallado.

Es el caso de Jack, un joven escritor que se ha quedado sin inspiración, un conquistador que ve en cada mujer una hermosa aventura, siempre que esta sea pasajera. Cuando Freya se instala en el apartamento de Jack «hasta que encuentre algo mejor», ninguno de los dos sospecha el calvario que les espera. Desde la maquinilla de afeitar hasta qué noches deben despejar el terreno para que el otro invite a sus ligues, todo se convierte en un motivo de disputa. Hay algunas cosas que los hombres nunca entenderán, y hay otras que las mujeres nunca querrán entender. Pero si en el fondo existe una amistad autentica a prueba de bombas, no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar. Porque entre un hombre y una mujer que solo son amigos, las cosas están siempre muy claras. ¿O no?

**Nota: Ah! Me encantó este libro! Muy divertido! Ah..! XD me encantaría k hicieran una peli o algo así de esta historia, pues me encantó! La típica relación de amigos pero quizás con algo detrás….Muy, muy recomendable**

**Y POR ULTIMO…**

**SERIE CHICAGO STARS, POR SUSAN ELIZABETH PHILLIPS**

**La verdad la información que tengo no es mucha, pues hasta ayer me enteré bien de lo que iba. Son como seis historias, relacionadas con el equipo de futbol americano llamado Chicago Stars. Hasta ahora sólo tengo tres de los seis libros, pero de esos tres el que les puedo recomendar es el siguiente, luego les traeré un poco más de información, pues pienso leer los seis.**

**Ah…y por cierto, esta serie es de la misma autora que escribió "BESAR A UN ANGEL", una lindiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima y apasionante historia. (creo k más pasional k nada….XD)**

**NACIDA PARA SEDUCIR**

Dean Robillard, jugador de los Chicago Stars, es el hombre más afortunado del mundo: es una auténtica estrella deportiva y acaba de iniciar una prolífica carrera como modelo de ropa interior. Pero el camino a la gloria ha comenzado su declive, y Dean decide hacer un viaje por carretera en un intento por comprender qué es lo que no marcha bien en su vida. Lo que no sabe es que muy pronto conocerá a alguien que pondrá su mundo del revés.

Blue Bailey solo tiene un objetivo en la vida: vengarse de su ex. Para ello cuenta con la ayuda de un auténtico dios griego, el jugador de futbol americano más famoso de América, que se ofrece a llevarla en su Aston Martin. Sin embargo, Dean no es el deportista descerebrado que ella había imaginado…

**Nota: Muy divertida historia, desde el primer capitulo te atrapa, ver a Blue luchando contra su disfraz de castor y a Dean burlándose mientras imagina si la chica es guapa o no debajo del disfraz fue algo k me enganchó. Pero...debo admitir que la pequeña historia sobre Jack Patriot (terminé amando a Jack!) y la mama de Dean me encantó de igual manera! XD no se arrepentirán de leerla!**

**Y bueno, esta serie de Chicago Stars va relacionada, aunque lo recomendable es leer desde el primer libro (Tu te lo has buscado), pues la verdad leí ese libro (el primero) y tuvo ciertos altibajos pero bueno…¡me leí el libro completo! Así k no tengo nada k decir.**

**Ah…pero bueno…..Si quieren k les pase alguno, igual que antes, mencionen cual y pongan su correo y yo se los mando (tardaré alguna semana)**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre el fic…a ver k les pareció….A mi en lo personal…pues…no sé…creo que me encantará más el siguiente pues ahora si (AHORA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) hablaré de Aki Ueda…br…se me revuelve el estomago de pesar…**

**Mmm…la relación entre Saku y Sasuke va tornándose em…diferentemente diferente…**

**Y Gaara…ah…..ah..(BABAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) XD Gaara es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo y bonito y sexy y pelirrojo y …y..y…Ahhhhh (suspiros)**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO XXVIII. Los secretos que dejó el pasado, parte II.

La única lágrima que vi acariciar tu mejilla, al caer se convirtió en un copo de nieve, en ese instante, me di cuenta que el mundo temblaba. Tu tristeza era mi tristeza, me fundía en ti y era parte de un mismo ser. Me había enamorado.

-Fragmento "_Afuera nevaba cuando te conocí",_ K. Luna-

-Eran una pareja muy tranquila…la relación iba de lo mejor…

Elevó el rostro y me miró algo triste. No quería que me tuviera lástima, no él.

-Sólo dilo.-exigí.

-Ella es una chica muy simpática, seria, muy educada, delicada y amable. Hace cuatro años, cuando se conocieron, pensé que Sasuke no era la mejor persona con la que ella tendría que tratar. Tuvieron que grabar esa serie, fue muy famosa por cierto, tenían que pasar muchas horas juntos, fue algo extenuante, lo digo porque yo también participé. Me preocupó como se llevarían esos dos, Uchiha no era el hombre más sensible, y ella parecía que se echaría a llorar cada vez que él ponía una mala cara a algo que no le gustaba. Pero de un día para otro, las cosas mejoraron entre ellos y siempre andaban juntos. Al parecer Aki lo había domado en cierta forma. Era un chico diferente, supe entonces que en verdad la quería. Ella también se lo demostraba, pero vamos, tenían que llevar su relación a escondidas. Él pertenecía a la agencia Akatsuki, ya sabes, esa donde trabaja Itachi. Y Ueda era la estrella principal de Gappure. ¿Estas al tanto de la gran rivalidad entre ambas agencias?

Tragué saliva. Trataba de ignorar esa mezcla de desagradables sentimientos, los mantendría alejados de mi mientras Naruto hablaba. No quería volver a llorar ahí frente al chico.

-No entiendo.-balbucee.

-Son empresas muy poderosas, entre ambas tienen el noventa y cinco porciento de los artistas asiáticos. No hablemos de las cantidades de dinero que manejan en sus capitales, ni de los grandes contratos. Las televisoras no tienen ni la mitad del poder que tienen estas agencias, pues éstas son las que manejan los hilos. En resumen podría decir que Akatsuki y Gappure son las dueñas de la televisión japonesa, y quizás también de toda Asia. ¿Me explico?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Entonces…¿cómo fue que…ellos…?

-Ahí estuvo el problema. Terminó la serie donde participaban, así que tuvieron más dificultades para verse sin un motivo aparente. Escondieron ante todo mundo su relación. Fue algo triste, ya sabes que para nosotros los artistas es duro mantenernos apartados de las cámaras, los fans y los reporteros, nos persiguen como una maldición, pero además tener que ocultar una relación amorosa…eso fue un martirio. Pero bueno, ellos duraron cerca de dos años así.-Temblé, ¿tanto tiempo habían estado de novios?, algo se revolvió en mi estomago- Sasuke me contó algo así como que uno de los dos se iba a cambiar de agencia para evitar tanto problema, así que al final todo resultaría bien…hasta que un día, el secreto salió de alguien y se expandió en ambas agencias. Entre ambos managers, los guaruras y unos cuantos familiares hubo una persona que no pudo aguantar aquello y la bomba explotó.

Tomó aire y se revolvió el cabello rubio, tal como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía molesto.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-pregunté ansiosa.

-Se convirtió en el chisme del año. Cada revista, periódico, página de internet y noticiero hablaban sobre ello. Nadie se pudo imaginar que aquellos dos artistas, de tan diferentes orígenes, pero a primera vista tan compatibles, estarían protagonizando una historia de la vida real digna de Romeo y Julieta. Los perseguían por todos lados. Para no dar declaraciones ambos tuvieron que cambiar de domicilio-vi como sus cejas se alzaban significativamente-…tres veces-Soltó un largo suspiro-. Mientras ellos se la pasaban huyendo de los reporteros, las agencias hicieron lo suyo. Algunos de los altos mandos se reunieron junto con los managers. Todo se arregló en una sala de juntas.

Se me revolvió el estomago nuevamente. Nunca me había imaginado seriamente lo problemático que podía ser eso de pertenecer a diferentes agencias. Cuando Neji me advirtió no le tomé la importancia debida. Y ellos-Sasuke y Aki- habían sufrido por aquello.

-¿Qué decidieron?-pregunté con miedo.

-Les dieron la noticia en el peor momento. Estaban a punto de salir de viaje a Europa cuando el manager de Aki los alcanzó en el aeropuerto. No sé en verdad que pasó ahí, puesto que el Uchiha no quiso hablar de ello, pero al final el llegó ese día muy noche a mi departamento totalmente borracho. Al día siguiente supe que se habían llevado a Ueda para Taiwan.

Me escocían los ojos. No sabía si quería llorar por tan triste desenlace o por el hecho de que Sasuke había amado tanto a otra chica que no era yo.

-¿Los separaron? ¿Así sin más?-mi voz había sonado más preocupada de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

El afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-De la forma más rápida para no llamar más la atención de la prensa.

-¿Y él lo permitió?

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos, algo sorprendido y luego esos orbes azules se entristecieron.

-Lo hizo.

No podía imaginarme a un Sasuke cobarde. La persona que yo conocía era un tipo de carácter fuerte, que no se doblegaba ante nadie. Uchiha era un hombre fuerte, no lo veía rindiéndose fácilmente, y si había amado tanto a esa chica, no podía aceptar la idea de que la dejó ir tan sólo porque un par de agencias se negaron a su relación-que bueno, estas agencias eran prácticamente las dueñas de toda la televisión asiática.

-Eso es imposible.-negué.

-Lo sé, suena incoherente con el Sasuke de ahora. Pero eso fue hace cuatro años, él apenas había pasado la adolescencia cuando la conoció, tenía veintiuno cuando se separaron, y déjame decirte algo, en ese entonces, la madurez no era algo que lo caracterizara. Quizas…quizás por eso es que su carácter se hizo así. En cierta forma creo que se autocastigó por haber sido algo débil en ese entonces y haberse dejado manipular, y fue así que se hizo más…ya sabes, estricto, enojón.

-Es por eso que es tan amigo del ogro de Neji.-ese era un comentario tonto que no debí haber hecho en ese momento.

-Supongo que es por eso.

Lo observé. Tenía la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente. Naruto parecía estar en otro lugar que no era esa pequeña sala de estar.

Me aclaré la garganta, ignorando las intensas ganas de devolver.

-No puedo creer que todo terminara de esa forma.- alegué.

-Pero ya ves, así fue. Aunque, ¿sabes? Me preocupa que pueda suceder ahora que ella regresó. Y el jueves, cuando no te vi cerca en la dichosa fiesta, la verdad que me alarmé. No sabes, todo mundo los veía, estaban en diferentes mesas, y como todos se acuerdan aún de lo que pasó entre ellos, pues fue el cotilleo de la noche.

-Tengo que hablar con el Uchiha.-dije más para mi que para Naruto.

-Hazlo.

-Gracias…por contarme esto, necesitaba saberlo.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Miré con cierta ternura al chico. No podía creer que alguien así hubiera tratado tan mal a Hinata. Eso me recordó ese otro tema que tenía que tratar con él, pero para el momento ya estaba demasiado derrotada como para entablar una lucha más.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, hay varios detalles en nuestra relación de novios que tengo que tratar con ese hombre. ¿Sabes? Siento que nos alejamos poco a poco uno del otro. Desde que regresé a Japón, pareciera que todo va mejorando, pero los hechos parecen decir todo lo contrario. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos sabemos llevar una relación.

Bajé la cabeza tratando de evitar una que otra lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

-Sé que sabrán arreglarlo-divagó por unos instantes.- Este…Sakura…¿sabes porque me lancé a la primera contigo cuando te vi?

Di un respingo. Naruto había cambiado de tema muy rápido, y no quería que volviera a mencionar esa penosa temporada en que él me hacía ponerme caliente con su sola mirada.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Ya sé, fue algo tonto. La cosa es que, yo…pensaba que Sasuke aún sentía algo por Aki, de hecho, seguí pensando eso hasta que tu te fuiste a América. Cuando te conocí pensé que tenía el camino libre, pues no vi que el pusiera mucho interés en ti.

-Y dijiste "Esta chica esta libre para mi".-dije en tono burlón mientras un ligero rubor se formaba en las mejillas de Naruto.

-¡No! ¡No fue así! Ve, es que, ah…¿cómo te explico? Primero pensé que eras su novia, cuando supe lo que en verdad sucedía pues…ya ves, me sentía atraído por ti, y me pareció algo de lo más normal…no te ofendas…pero eres una chica muy sexy, y ningún hombre podría negar eso, pero al parecer, tu eres la única que no se da cuenta, por eso pensé que Sasuke y tu tenían algo.

Me quedé muda. ¿Me había llamado sexy? No pude evitar sonrojarme al igual que él.

-Esta bien, sólo porque me dijiste sexy quedas perdonado.

Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas más maravillosas y tiernas.

-Pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, no tienes por que preocuparte por Aki, creo que el tonto de Sasuke en realidad te ama, no porque eres tan linda, sino por tu forma de ser. No dudes de lo que siente él por ti. Lo más seguro es que ya no recuerde a Ueda.

No me creí mucho las palabras del chico. Mi inseguridad estaba en su límite.

Posaba para el fotógrafo que había traído Ino. Mi atuendo en esa ocasión era el de chica mala. Si mi madre viera eso estaría de acuerdo, pero sin duda mi padre me mataría. Entre una blusa sin mangas y con un escote prominente y esa minifalda de cuero a juego con esas botas de tacón de aguja, eso era lo más cerca que había estado de parecer una bailarina exótica, pero eso si, de las caras.

Todo lo que me había confesado Naruto aún estaba presente en mi cabeza, lo que me impidió por momentos concentrarme.

Debía ser sincera conmigo misma. Tenía miedo, no sabía como enfrentarme a Sasuke. Estaba aterrada de descubrir más información innecesaria en nuestra relación, pero tenía que aplacar todas mis dudas de una vez. Entonces caí en cuenta que el momento había llegado. No podía seguir postergando más esa charla con el chico.

Para cuando llegué a casa ya era de noche. Enseguida entré al departamento me encontré con las luces del recibidor encendidas, lo que indicaba que Sasuke había llegado.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente. Estaba nerviosa pues no creía que al llegar tendría que afrontarlo, pensaba que él llegaría tarde como acostumbraba hacerlo últimamente.

Sobre los sillones estaba una playera suya, visiblemente sudada. Por lo visto ese día había decidido hacer ejercicio en casa en vez del gimnasio. Un ruido de agua salpicando se escuchó desde el baño.

Me acomodé en un sofá y esperé a que saliera. Por unos instantes reflexioné sobre cómo estaba mi vida en esos momentos, y en cómo era apenas cuando llegué ahí. Aún seguía tratando de asimilar todos esos cambios, algunos grandes y con repercusiones, otros insignificantes. De repente sentí una punzada en el pecho y cierta sensación de ahogamiento, que aunque no era fuerte, era lo bastante molesta.

Muchas cosas eran diferentes a aquellos días cuando aún yo era una desconocía para todos y compartía ese lugar sólo con Sasuke. Para mi sólo existía él, por más que tratara de evitarlo, ese chico algunas veces simple, otras demasiado complicado como para preocuparme por él, algunas ocasiones amable, otras furioso, pero siempre divertido, ese chico que siempre tenía para mi, parecía haberse quedado en algún lugar lejos de mi.

Esa sensación no era actual, haciendo un recuento llevaba con ello desde que regresé a Japón, sólo que hasta ese día me atrevía a admitirlo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando entró a la sala. Llevaba puesto sólo pantalón deportivo y aún se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Estaba recargado en la esquina del pasillo mirándome.

-Hola.

¿Sólo un "hola"?

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Me preocupó un poco el sonido triste en mi voz, él pareció ignorarlo.

-Hoy terminaron pronto las grabaciones.

-Ya veo.

-He hecho la cena. He dejado algo para ti en el refrigerador.

Me quede en silencio observando como aún habían gotas que escapaban rebeldes de la toalla y caían a su pecho. No me dejé llevar por eso como siempre lo hacía, en vez de sentir la sensualidad a flor de piel, en esa ocasión parecía que algo me sujetaba fuertemente de la garganta.

Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en esperarme a cenar. Antes…parecía vivir para ese momento en el día en que por fin nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa a conversar.

Algo explotó en mi interior, quizás…desilusión.

-No me esperaste.-dije secamente.

-Estaba cansado, creo que iré a la cama temprano.

-Antes no te importaba estar cansado.

Detuvo el brazo con el que se secaba.

-Antes teníamos más tiempo.

Respondí con una fría carcajada.

-¿Es eso Sasuke? ¿La falta de tiempo? ¿O es quizás que regresó Aki?

Quizás no debí ser tan directa. El abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer la toalla.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Sabes de que estoy hablando.

Cerró un poco los ojos y enfocó la mirada.

-No si no lo explicas. ¿Cuál es exactamente el tema, Sakura?

-No sé, ¿quizás que has estado tan distante todo este tiempo y casualmente todo coincide con la llegada de tu ex novia?

Lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo, esa costumbre que tenía me ponía aún más de nervios.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Aki?-preguntó con recelo.

-¿Será porque todo el mundo habla de ello?

-Los de la televisión pueden decir tantas mentiras como se les antoje.

-Pero es verdad que fue tu novia.

Avanzó a zancadas hasta que se puso frente a mi.

-Si lo fue, y yo no veo ningún problema con eso, no la metas en nuestros problemas.

-¡Entonces explícame qué hacías tu el jueves en una fiesta de la televisora! Porque, ¿sabes? ¡Nunca lo mencionaste! Dime Sasuke, ¿Cuándo diablos llegamos a ese punto de no tenernos confianza y de que yo tenga que enterarme de tu vida gracias a los chismes de los reporteros?

Su mandíbula tembló visiblemente. Se giró y se tumbó en el sofá frente al mío. Estoy segura que de haber podido, hubiese echado fuego por las narices.

-No lo mencioné porque no pensé que importara. Era una de las tantas obligaciones que tengo como artista, lo sabes, además pensé que te aburriría ir.

-¿Para charlar a gusto con Aki?

Ahora había dejado que mis celos salieran visiblemente al exterior.

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella? Lo nuestro terminó hace varios años. No seas infantil y no saques el tema que no vale la pena.

Traté de recuperar los estribos.

-No creo que sea algo infantil querer enterarte que la ex novia de mi novio fue una artista taaaaan conocida.

-Hablar de nuestras anteriores relaciones no creo que sea el tema favorito de cualquier pareja.

-¡Es Aki Ueda, por favor!

-¿Tanta importancia tiene?

Quise volver a explotar, pero al verlo tan calmado no fui capaz. Mi enojo parecía querer disminuir.

-Ok, quizás no, pero no te voy a perdonar lo de la fiesta.

-Sabes que no podíamos presentarnos juntos, no se pueden enterar.

Abrí la boca, creía tener una excelente contestación a ello, pero me quedé sin ideas tan pronto como lo vi secarse el dorso. ¡Eso era trampa!

-Mira Sakura, no creo que sean saludables los celos infundados en relaciones pasadas. Hace cuatro años que ella y yo terminamos.

Con algo de dolor contraataqué.

-Ni siquiera rompieron como se debe. Adivino, ¿los obligaron, verdad?

Por segunda vez me miraba sorprendido en esa noche.

-¿Qué te contó Naruto?

-Lo que debía saber.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, sin querer había delatado al chico rubio.

-¡Lo voy a golpear! ¡No tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos!

-Ni te atrevas, el ha sido sincero conmigo, me ha demostrado más comprensión que tu.

-¡Está bien! ¿Eso es lo que quieres en verdad? Pues te lo cuento para que no vallas buscando información por otras personas, ¡si, nos obligaron a romper! Ese día en el aeropuerto nos íbamos a ir a Italia de viaje, y de regreso ella se iba a cambiar de agencia, Itachi la promocionaría. Pero amenazaron con demandarla por no cumplir con su contrato. Así que tuvo que irse con ellos, quienes aprovecharon la primer oportunidad para mandarla a otro país a trabajar. ¿Contenta o quieres más detalles?

No, claro que no quería seguir oyendo más. Por toda la información podía deducir que él no se había separado de ella porque halla querido, sino más bien porque no encontraron otra solución. ¿Era verdad entonces que esa pérdida había sido la causante de su mal carácter? ¿Entonces, cuando lo conocí aún sentía algo por Aki? O aún peor, ¿aún…la amaba?

Respirar se hizo aún más difícil.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente. Una prueba más de los errores que estamos cometiendo.

-Tienes razón, quizás todo esto es un error. Tu, tus celos y todas esas preguntas tontas sobre Aki.

-¿Yo soy un error? ¿Eso insinúas?

-No es de esa manera.

-¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡Porque yo no puedo leerte la mente! Desde que nos hicimos novios poco a poco nos hemos estado separando, cuando se supone que deberíamos estar más unidos! ¡Explícamelo tu porque yo ya vi en mi y no encuentro el problema!

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero sin embargo recogió unas mancuernas del suelo.

-Hablaremos cuando regrese y hablaremos más en calma de esto, por ahora estoy más que cansado.

-¿Cuándo regreses?

Me dio la espalda y me miró por encima del hombro.

-Mañana temprano tengo que ir con Itachi a arreglar unos asuntos a Ukebo, estaré en una semana de vuelta.

Iba a reclamarle por no haberme avisado antes, pero me escocían los ojos y preferí hacer cómo el decía, esperar una semana.

Me quedé ahí en silencio. No cené y mucho menos me duché, así como estaba me fui a la cama, tratando de olvidar esa discusión que en vez de haberme aclarado, había revuelto mi cabeza y mi corazón más de lo debido.

Por la mañana escuché cuando se marchó. Toda la madrugada había estado esperando ese momento, cuando al fin se fue sentí que podía respirar un poco mejor.

Desvelada, cansada y algo deprimida, comencé mi semana aún más alejada de Sasuke de lo que pensé que nunca estaría.

-¡Corte!-gritó Neji y alguien bajó la claqueta.

Estábamos grabando fuera del set, en un callejón de la ciudad, entre los suburbios bajos.

Sacudí algo de lodo de los tacones de mis zapatos y me ajusté la falda llena de arrugas. Guardé los lentes que me habían obligado a usar y busqué a Ino con la mirada. Estaba más al fondo, cerca del camper que servía como camerino compartido.

Esa mañana había amanecido lloviendo y la luz era gris. Caminé entre los charcos de agua mientras me quitaba el incómodo saco del traje.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando mi rodilla tembló, sentí como un cable se enganchaba en mi tacón de aguja. Algo de agua sucia llegó a mi labio inferior.

-¡Bravo!-solté.

Rápidamente traté de levantarme.

-Sólo a ti te pasa esto Sakura Haruno.-murmuré para mi.

Cuando estuve de pie, ambas rodillas me dolían y tenía un tacón roto, me quité de inmediato la zapatilla para analizarla. Bajé la mirada directo al traje. Por la falda escurría agua gris y bajaba por mis piernas. La blusa blanca se había pegado completamente a mi piel y formaba cientos de arruguitas, estaba sucia y empapada.

-¡Diablos!

Levanté la mirada para verificar que nadie había visto la manera tan ridícula en que había caído. A mi izquierda todo mundo estaba reunido en un punto cerca de Neji, lejos de mi. Pero a la derecha un chico pelirrojo con chamarra de cuero había recogido mi saco y ahora me lo tendía.

-¿Por qué de todas las personas ante las que me podía poner en ridículo tenías que ser tu el único en estar presente?

Rió ante mi comentario dejándome ver esa dentadura perfecta y en armonía con su rostro.

-Debo estar honrado entonces en ser yo el único.

-Genial.

Me miraba de manera extraña, y con obvia razón, me veía tan…un momento. Bajé la mirada a mis ropas. Algo que no había notado se hizo evidente. Mi ropa interior se transparentaba bajo la camisa blanca. ¡En buen momento se me ocurrió escoger un sostén rosa chillón!

Tomé inmediatamente el saco que él me daba y me tapé.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Este tipo de cosas sólo me pasan a mi en los peores momentos...¡auch!

Había caminado sólo un paso y me había clavado algo en la planta del pie desnudo.

-Déjame ayudarte, para que veas que fue tu mejor decisión dejarme estar cerca cuando caías.

Y haciendo gala de una fuerza que sólo dar una musculatura tan tonificada como la suya, me elevó en brazos y caminó hacía la caravana.

-¡Espera!-grité.

-Vamos, no te quejes Sakura.

Vi como Ino se asomaba por la puerta y luego nos daba espacio para entrar. Gaara me depositó sobre un sofá.

-¡Estoy bien, eso no fue necesario!

-Tu pie está sangrando.

Ino se había acercado y observaba mi extremidad.

-No es na….¡da!

Al parecer me había clavado algo en el pie y ahora una delicada línea de sangre lo recorría.

-Alguien tiene que ver eso.-susurró la chica rubia antes de esfumarse del camerino.

Perfecto, me había dejado a solas con ese adonis de revista con cabellos como fuego y mi traicionera blusa con ese tonto sostén rosa.

-Puedes dejarme, te aseguro que no moriré.

Nuevamente escuché esa risa maravillosa.

-De todos modos, he escuchado historias de bichos que sólo salen en días de lluvia, bichos raros y venenosos.

No iba a creerle con esa cara de burla que tenía.

-¡Ahora resulta que podría morir envenenada en plena grabación!-exclamé mostrando una débil sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, de esos bichos no suelen haber muchos.

-Pero si uno me acaba de picar.-actué de mas llenándome los dedos con la poca sangre en mi pie, que por cierto ya se había detenido.

-He escuchado que ya tienen cura para ello, así que no te desmayes hasta que no llamemos a la ambulancia.

Me dejé caer en el sillón.

-A estas alturas parezco un zombi, no creo que morir envenenada ayude.

En algo tenía razón, hacían ya dos días desde que Sasuke había partido y me la había pasado sumida en la depresión, con la esperanza de que el trabajo me entretuviera hasta que él volviera y aclaráramos nuestra situación.

Por un tiempo no dijo nada. Escuché que arrastraba una silla hasta situarse a un costado mío.

Giré la cabeza y estaba con el asiento volteado. Esa simple pose, junto con su cabello despeinado y esa chaqueta de cuero lo hacían lucir como su personaje en el drama, Kenzo Zabarashi.

-Lo noté.-habló.

-¿Qué cosa?-fingí no saber.

-Tu estado de ánimo.

Su expresión había cambiado a seria.

-Oye, eso dolió en verdad.

-Vamos, los últimos días, después de que gritaran corte tu cara regresaba a ser fría y sombría, al igual que ausente. No necesitamos ser los mejores amigos como para darme cuenta de eso.

-Estoy bien.

-Sabes que no. Quizás no soy quien para opinar, digo, apenas y pasamos de ser compañeros de trabajo, pero…Me preocupa que mi coprotagonista parezca a punto de suicidarse, eso no ayudaría a las grabaciones.

Por primera vez en tres días sonreí.

-Gracias por preocuparte. Con compañeros como tu la televisión sería el mejor trabajo del mundo.

-De nada, para eso está aquí el mejor protagonista de dramas.

-¿Te dedicas a levantarle el ánimo a las personas?

-Algo así. Si no fuera actor sería psicólogo o algo por el estilo.

-Vaya que tendrías éxito, pero ni se te ocurra asustar a las personas con esos bichos raros de agua.

-Prometido.

Así estuvimos por un rato. Era tranquilizador tener cerca a alguien que no estuviera deprimido o con problemas existenciales. Después llegó un doctor y resultó que sólo había sido un pequeño trozo de vidrio, nada que detuviera las grabaciones los siguientes días, sólo ese.

-Deberías tener más cuidado donde pisas Haruno.-sentenció Neji.

Esa tarde el nos llevó a Ino y a mi en el coche pues Koko se había tomado unos días de descanso.

-Perdón por ir a poner mi pie en el vidrio.-contesté molesta.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, no me gusta terminar temprano de grabar.

Apenas iba a quejarme diciendo "¡Idiota, solo lo decía en broma!" Cuando Ino puso una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Ella llevaba todo el viaje sin retirar la mirada de la ventana, mientras Neji me atiborraba de comentarios absurdos y regaños.

-Y por cierto, ahí tienes la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiro Tsubaki, uno de los chicos de S2E.-me extendió un sobre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no tenía ni idea de quien hablaban.

-Es una agrupación pop.-me informó Ino.

-Oh. Pero yo no los conozco, ¿por qué tengo que ir?

-¿Por qué soy tu manager?

-Toda la agencia está invitada.-alegó la chica rubia.

Abrí el sobre azul metálico.

-¿Hoy?-exclamé.

-Si, ahora mismo irás de compras con Ino.

-¡Pero si ya son las tres de la tarde!-me quejé.

-Confío en su rapidez. Las veo en la entrada del lugar a las ocho.

Como nos advirtió nos dejó varadas en una boutique de una zona muy exclusiva.

Yamanaka apenas se bajó y se perdió entre la gente, tuve que correr para alcanzarla mientras me acomodaba bien la peluca negra en mi versión de incognito.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarnos.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero hubiese agradecido que me dijeran antes!

-Vamos, entra.-me señaló una tienda de ropa.

Una pequeña duda había surgido desde que escuché que toda la agencia iría, así que mientras Ino se dedicaba a escoger vestidos y aventármelos al hombro para probármelos, formulé mi pregunta.

-¿Cuándo dices que toda la agencia estará…ya sabes, irán todos los conocidos, Naruto, Gaara…Aki?

-Oh, no, ella está de viaje.

Suspiré aliviada. No tendría que toparme con esa chica, así estaba bien, ambas alejadas una de la otra. No quería comprobar por mi cuenta lo maravillosa que era, como todo mundo decía.

Me di cuenta que había dejado a Ino atrás. Me giré y la encontré pegada a uno de los escaparates.

Lo que tanto miraba era un maniquí con un vestido hermosísimo de tela brillante en color plata.

-Oye, es muy lindo, perfecto para la fiesta.

Al observar su cara de desilusión me di cuenta del porque lo observaba.

-Es en realidad maravilloso.-contestó ella.

-¿Porqué no te lo llevas?

Sabía que ese vestido lo deseaba para ella, aunque nunca le había visto mucho interés en la moda, sabía por su mirada que añoraba vestirlo.

-Oh, no, no puedo, tengo que ir de traje, cuando es trabajo Neji quiere que…

-¿Vas a ir entonces? ¡Pues con más razón lo debes comprar!

-Pero Neji…

-¡Olvídate de ese bruto! Tú esta noche te vas a poner ese fabuloso vestido y te verás como una reina.

-Me va a despedir si me ve así.

-¡Claro que no! Te verá como una chica a la altura de una fiesta como esas, va a estar lleno de celebridades y tu no puedes ir con uno de esos aburridos trajes.-miren quien lo decía, la chica americana sin sentido de la moda.

Detrás de sus anteojos pude ver un brillo en sus fascinantes ojos azules.

-Si se enoja te echaré la culpa a ti.

-¡Lo que sea!

La aventé al probador y esperé a que saliera mientras yo buscaba en otros lugares mi vestido.

Estaba de espaldas cuando ella salió.

-¿Haruno?

-¿Si?

-Creo que voy a necesitar otra talla.

-Pero si es de tu ta…lla.-me giré a verla.

Tuve que pestañear varias veces.

-Oh, por Dios.-alcancé a decir.

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea! Quizás si me dan una talla más grande…

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los hombros.

-Ino, ¿te has golpeado en la cabeza o algo?

-Claro que no, deja de bromear.

-¡Es que te ves despampanante!

-Esto está…-jalaba el vestido a la altura de la cintura-…muy pegado.

Me alejé para contemplarla de nuevo.

-Insolente, te ves muy sexy, provocativa, ¡por favor! Cualquier hombre que te viera te querría llevar a la cama.

-¡Haruno!-me regañó.

-Estás genial, y no te vas a quitar ese vestido. Te ves espectacular, sabía que tenías buen cuerpo, pero no ESE cuerpo. Todos los hombres tirarán baba al verte, y cuando digo todos…también incluyo a cierto chico enojón de ojos grises.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Había sido verdad cada halago que le había hecho. Era una mujer alta, rubia y con unos ojos electrizantes, y tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, no una de esas japonesas escuálidas y sin curvas, debía estar agradecida a su ascendencia extranjera por tan buen físico. El vestido le quedaba como un guante, entallado y mostrando esa delgada cintura en equilibrio con su pecho y las caderas.

¡Ya quería ver la cara que pondría el ogro de Neji al verla! Esa noche sin duda sería divertida.

Y tratando de olvidar mis problemas con Sasuke y el augurio de un futuro desenlace, traté de concentrarme en hacer de Ino la mujer más hermosa de la noche.

…Continuará.

Wiii!

Estoy muy emocionada! Demasiado! En el transcurso de este capi me di cuenta que no tenía definido el final de este fic, puesto que ya se estaba llegando el momento. Me asusté y decidí hacerle frente a ese conflicto, ya llevaba tiempo evadiendo el tema, pero hoy me senté y me dispuse a encontrar el final. Mi imaginación estaba bloqueada, necesité de una buena sesión de canciones tristes y románticas (y si, porque no decirlo, de una de Luis Miguel).

Y cuando menos lo pensé, ya había resuelto todos los conflictos y tenía un final para este fic. Espero que cuando llegue les guste igual que a mi. Hice un debido resumen de lo que le falta a la historia (es k luego se me olvida!), y lo desarrollaré en los sig capis, no sé cuanto más me tarde, podría decir que cinco capis, pero incluso podría llegar a Diez. No sé, pero les iré avisando. Es así que desde hoy están advertidas, el final se acerca!

Y no lo tomen a mal, aunque estoy abierta a las críticas, si hay alguien que quiera que el fic se alargue, le pido perdón, pues ya lo vi y debe terminar….todo termina en esta vida, y este fic esta a punto de cumplir con lo que yo tenía pensado.

Vamos…si la saga de Darren Shan terminó…y también Harry Potter…a Mi Lindo y extraño compañero de piso también le llegó su turno!

XD Sean felices como yo lo soy ahora que tengo clara mi mente sobre este fic!

Y sobre el capi…mmmm..creo que salió como pensaba. Espero recibir sus rws!

Ah! Tengo dos anuncios que hacer.

En el anterior capi prometí varias cosas….como mandarles los libros de "Me lo prestas?", "Algo Azul", "Solamente amigos", "Perfectos Desconocidos" y "Nacida para seducir". Pero la verdad…mmm…tengo que pedir una enorme disculpa, ENORME, pues no he tenido cerca una computadora, asi que no he tenido chance de leer los rws del capi anterior. Perdón!

Pero ahora si (en serio) A partir del 24 de este mes tendré internet. (Yuju!) Y podré mandárselos!

Otra cosa…Quisiera que apoyaran mi historia original, la de "IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO", la cual también publico en fanfic . es, pueden poner el título en google y aparecerá de seguro el link (agreguen la palabra "fanfic" para tener más éxito). Acabo de actualizarla. Si les gustó esta historia quizás les pueda gustar esa otra, aunque digo, no tiene personajes de anime. Vamos, sólo pido apoyo…Gracias!

Y última cosa…Si a ustedes les gusta la lectura y no sólo los fics, quizás le interesará lo siguiente, pues yo amé esos libros.

**SERIE CHICAGO STARS. Autora: Susan Elizabeth Phillips**

Narra seis historias que se desenvuelven alrededor del equipo de futbol Americano a nivel profesional, Chicago Stars. En cada libro habla sobre una pareja diferente. Como es muy engorroso buscar los resúmenes de cada libro, pues les daré una breve reseña hecha por meeeeeee. Para empezar, debo aclarar que yo comencé a leer el último libro de la serie, así que es uno a los que les tengo más cariño (y amé A Dean Robillard!).

Ah…una cosita más, están subidos de tono, son historias muy pasionales y con una tensión sexual que divierte (no estoy siendo pervertidaa!), pero con una fascinante historia de amor. Así que si no tienen la edad, pues ni los lean!

Bueno, aquí el resumen.

TENIAS QUE SER TU (It had to be you")

Los protas son Phoebe Somerville Y Dan Calebow. Ella una chica descarriada y con fama de come hombres que acaba de heredad el equipo Chicago Stars, y él un temido entrenador. Sus peleas son básicamente por el equipo, ella no le interesa en lo más minimo el futbol, lo que para él es su vida. El es muy temperamental, característica de casi todos los hombres de la serie, al igual que muy atractivo y sexy. Linda historia pues Phoebe no es la chica rubia y tonta que Dan creía, poco a poco ella va mostrando lo que vale.

HEAVEN, TEXAS

Protas: Gracie Show y Bobby Tom Denton. Ella una chica de treinta que aún es virgen, no es muy linda pero si tiene muchas ganas de trabajar y salir de su aburrida vida. Él es el ex receptor del Chicago Stars, millonario, rubio, super apuesto, sexy y mujeriego. A él no se le dan las chicas no muy agraciadas y para colmo mandonas como Gracie. Sin embargo…parecería que ella puede domar a ese vaquero. (XD).

Personalmente este libro fue el que más me gustó. Además de que Bobby Tom se me hizo el más leeeeeeeendooooooo de los seis hombres de la serie.

NADIE COMO TU

Protas: Jane Darlington y Cal Bonner. Ella una chica con un IQ de 200, víctima de su inteligencia, quiere urgentemente embarazarse de un hombre tonto, pues desea que su hijo no sufra de la desgracia de ser inteligente y pase por lo mismo que ella. ¿El hombre que le servirá de donador de Semen? El ya próximo a retirarse, el quarterback de los Chicago Stars, quien a primera vista parece tonto…Y ella lo engaña para embarazarse. Pero al final, descubre que el no era tan bobo como ella creía, y que se ha metido con el hombre equivocado.

Es una pareja divertida, pues parecería que no quedan para nada, de echo, Jane es Físico y se dedica a la investigación, nada que ver con las demás chicas de la serie. Y Cal Bonner, bueno, el es temperamental, explosivo, muy atractivo y no se deja de nadie…Por lo cual ser manipulado por Jane lo hace enfurecer y está dispuesto a vengarse. Esta muy bueno este libro!

VOLVER A SOÑAR / Dream a Little a Dream

Protas: Rachel Stone y Gabe Bonner. Ella una madre soltera con un niño adorable de cinco años, son pobres y ella hace hasta lo inimaginable para sacar a su niño adelante, aunque por el momento su preocupación es mantenerlo con vida. El es el hermano del prota del anterior libro, Cal. Ella llega al pueblo de Salvation a tratar de encontrar trabajo para sobrevivir, y lo encuentra al lado de Gabe. Él está resentido con la vida pues su esposa y su pequeño hijo murieron un par de años atrás. EL tener cerca a Rachel le recuerda a su esposa muerta y su pequeño, pero poco a poco se da cuenta que quizás alguien como él tiene salvación. Es una historia diferente a las de los otros libros, pues te pone a chillar, en verdad es triste lo de Gabe, pero poco a poco la historia se convierte en un rollo romántico. El tiene que luchar con el fantasma de su hijo, no tanto con el de su esposa, y Rachel, bueno, ella tiene su propio mundo de problemas. Aquí la pareja secundaria me encantó, está compuesta por Ethan Bonner, el tercer hermano, y su secretaria, la indefensa y sumisa Kristy, quien le revuelve la vida cuando se le revela. Pero bueno, la autora no abandona su estilo y le da ese toque medio sexual que hace que no se convierta en una historia para derramar lágrimas.

ESTE CORAZÓN MIO

Protas: Molly Somerville y Kevin Tucker. Ella es la hermana de Phoebe, del primer libro, con ya veintisiete años. El es el quarterback estrella del equipo Chicago Stars. Ella es la chica que trata de ser perfecta, pero que de repente de la nada, se le meten locuras en la cabeza y termina hecha un lio. Es así como termina, tras un impulso, por acostarse con el soltero más deseado y sexy de la ciudad. Pero claro, Dan Calebow que es como su padre, además del entrenador del chico, no va a permitir que la cosa quede así, pues ella queda embarazada.

Leeenda historia. Aunque la verdad, cuando se "casan" la historia se vuelve algo aburrida, a mi parecer, aunque en las estadísticas ponen a este libro en segundo lugar después de Tenias que ser tu. Kevin es leeendo, y Molly….ella es rara, pues es una escritora de cuentos infantiles. Y aún así sigue la tensión sexual. -.-

CAZAME SI PUEDES.

Protas: Anabelle Granger y Heath Champion. Ella es una casamentera que apenas está empezando en el negocio, y si quiere echar la empresa adelante y no terminar en la ruina, debe conseguirle pareja a Heath, el representante deportivo más exitoso del país-y manager de Kevin Tucker y posteriormente de Dean Robillard-. Ella hace hasta lo imposible por encontrarle pareja, sin embargo en el proceso, se da cuenta que no hay mujer que lo complazca…Claro, eso cree ella. No hay nada más antiprofesional que ligarse al cliente.

Muy divertida la historia, me gustó el personaje de Anabelle. Y pues el final, lo que el hace me parece muy romántico.

Phoebe, del primer libro, aparece mucho aquí pues odia a los representantes de los jugadores, como lo es Heath, pues a éste sólo le importa el dinero.

Vale la pena leerlo.

NACIDA PARA SEDUCIR

Protas: Blue Baley y Dean Robillard. A ella su novio la acaba de dejar y él la encuentra al lado de la carretera con una desastrosa botarga de castor. Ella parece no tener ni el más mínimo sentido de la moda, mientras él es el chico más deseado de Chicago, siendo Quarterback estrella del equipo, es millonario, atractivo y condenadamente sexy. El tiene muchos problemas existenciales en los que ella parece ser su único escape y forma de calmarse, mientras la chica está buscando su porque en esta vida.

Leeenda historia, bonita pareja, genial pareja secundaria. Leanla!

Espero que esta autora saque más libros de esta serie, pues me quedé pegada a ello…ya hasta incluso creo que me gusta el futbol americano..(vaya…)

Si me preguntan que libro me gustó más, ya lo dije, el segundo, Heaven Texas, y la pareja más linda, la de Bobby Tom y Gracie, en Heaven Texas, el chico que parecía el más sexy, pues ahí creo que hay un empate, entre Bobby Tom y Dean Robillard (Nacida para seducir). La mujer con más carácter, Jane Darlington (Nadie como tu), la que tiene mayor personalidad, Phoebe (Jaja)

Pero bueno, en verdad, EN VERDAD, se los recomiendo.

La mecánica de los libros ya la saben, me ponen su correo y juro que ahora si se los mando.

Merezco algún review?


	29. Chapter 29

¡ACTUALIZACION!

CAPITULO XXIX. Mírame, niño bonito.

El frio llegaba hasta los huesos. El tan sólo respirar dolía. Mis dedos estaban helados y apenas se movían. Era por eso que odiaba que nevara. Cada invierno de cada año solía ponerme como ogro en esa época.

Caminé por la orilla del río cuya calmadas aguas congelaban aún más el ambiente. Ahí fue cuando vi a ese chico erguirse sobre el barandal del puente. Se iba a lanzar.

Bien por él, ese sería el primer suicidio del que sería testigo.

-Fragmento "_Afuera nevaba cuando te conocí",_ K. Luna-

Tenía frente a mi a una Ino físicamente diferente. Después de un estira y afloja por fin tenía oportunidad de observar a mi creación. Me sentí tan emocionada que olvidé que faltara tan poco para la hora en que debíamos encontrarnos con mi manager, Neji.

La chica se veía más alta que yo gracias a esas sandalias color humo con aplicaciones de cristal. El vestido le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y lograba lucir unas piernas bonitas y largas. Su cabello estaba suelto, ondulado y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos azules, mi mayor logro, por fin se podían ver gracias a esas lentillas. Había valido la pena luchar por que se deshiciera de esos aburridos lentes. Su maquillaje era natural, pero se veía espectacular. Sin duda su rostro podía ser un claro ejemplo de algo angelical.

Podía notar su nerviosismo mientras me retocaban el peinado. Iba de un lugar a otro, y sin quererlo parecía modelar su nuevo aspecto.

-Tranquila, estaremos allí más rápido de lo que piensas.

-¡No es eso lo que me apura, Haruno!

-Te lo he dicho, va a tirar baba cuando te mire.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos y parecía ofendida.

-Es que esto no me va, ya te lo he dicho.-señaló a su vestido.

-Te encanta, no lo niegues. Hoy seremos como dos princesitas, olvídate del tonto de nuestro jefe.

Sin parecer convencida, se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. El vestido se le subió aún más dejando ver unos muslos en los que cualquier hombre hubiera posado la mirada. Deseaba ver la mirada de Neji cuando la viera, eso sería realmente divertido.

Cuando bajé de la limosina una lluvia de flash me impidió ver con claridad. Traté de seguir los consejos de Ino y me acomodé el vestido inmediatamente después de que me bajé. Mi atuendo esa ocasión era simple, un vestido sin mangas que dejaba a la vista los hombros y que gracias a un lazo en la espalda se mantenía pegado a mi cuerpo. Me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y era de tela brillante en color azul marino con pedrería en el pecho. A conjunto unas zapatillas plateadas, el cabello recogido en un lindo peinado y maquillaje de rockstar, quizás un poco cargado en los ojos, pero vamos, ¡yo era una actriz!

De inmediato salí me encontré con Neji a mi lado, tomando mi mano. A ese tipo de eventos se llegaba acompañado, y en mi caso no podía ir sola así que mi manager estaría ahí junto a mí.

Me jaló para avanzar por la alfombra roja que conducía al gran salón donde sería el festejo, pero lo detuve en señal de que algo faltaba. Si, la entrada triunfal de Ino.

Como si fuese planeado, primero se mostró una pierna, larga y tonificada.

-¿A quien has…traído…?-susurró Neji a mi costado.

Noté como su respiración se hizo un poco lenta pero más pesada.

Giré el rostro y me encontré con el resto de Ino.

Ahí estaba, con una sonrisita culpable mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Qué esperas?-le hablé a mi manager- ¡Entremos!

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en que nadie hizo nada. Los fotógrafos seguían con sus cámaras y nosotros ahí como estatuas.

La mano que el chico tenía disponible se extendió a Ino.

-Vamos.

Y así, llevándonos a ambas a sus costados, entramos al recinto.

Me fastidió un poco no poder descifrar la expresión en su rostro, pero definitivamente aquel cambio de Ino le había provocado algo. ¿Qué? No lo sabía aún.

El lugar estaba a reventar de gente. Pude distinguir a varias celebridades y uno que otro compañero de trabajo. En cualquier lugar que mirara había elegancia y algo nuevo a lo que estaba tratando de acostumbrarme, el glamour. ¿Así había sido toda la vida de personas como Sasuke y Naruto? Parecía como si todo mundo tuviera un brillo especial, una luz que venía incluida con su título de idols. Cada rostro con el que me topaba sonreía radiante. Había gente bonita por todas partes, aunque en realidad no lo fuesen mucho, ese "brillo" los hacía lucir espectaculares.

Un tipo de en smoking se cruzo en nuestro camino. Mi primera impresión fue que era demasiado guapo. Debía estar llegando a los cuarenta, pues irradiaba cierta elegancia que sólo se gana con la edad. Tenía el cabello gris platinado, era alto y de complexión atlética, sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos y tenía una sonrisa de pervertido, pues cuando miró a Ino la recorrió de pies a cabeza sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿así que Gappure ahora también contrata ángeles para integrarlos a sus filas? Eso es hacer trampa, Hyuga.-habló el tipo deteniéndose frente a nosotros.

-¿Me has llamado ángel? ¿Debería agradecerlo?-dijo entre dientes Neji.

-¡Vamos, esto es un cumpleaños, deberías estar de mejor humor!-el tipo sonreía con cierto descaro.

-Dime Ino, ¿desde cuando la agencia permite gente así en nuestras fiestas?-preguntó el ojiperla a la chica rubia.

Me llevé una buena sorpresa al descubrir que su asistente en vez de hacerle caso le sonreía radiante al desconocido.

Sentí como el brazo de mi manager se tensó. Volvió su mirada al tipo de enfrente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi?-preguntó.

El hombre no despegaba su mirada de Ino.

-No seas maleducado Hyuga, soy invitado especial. Además, ¿no me vas a presentar a estas adorables chicas?

Su sonrisa me recordaba a la de Naruto cuando quería algo, por un lado se veía serio y tierno, pero en verdad parecía un sexy diablillo.

-Esta es Sakura, es la nueva contratación de Gappure.

-¡Oh! Si, la encantadora chica del pelo rosa. Permíteme decirte que tu participación en Koi no game fue impactante, te veías muy caliente.-dijo Kakashi y me guió el ojo.

Si en ese momento hubiese estado tomando algo, me hubiese atragantado. ¿Había dicho "caliente"? ¡Vaya, yo tratando de actuar bien y ese hombre sólo tenía esa definición para mi…!

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Siento mucho que sólo eso halla visto, señor. Ojalá fuese más objetivo.

Neji rió de manera macabra ante mi comentario. El peligris sólo frunció el seño de manera divertida.

-Veo que tienes actitud señorita Haruno, creo que por eso te ha contratado este idiota.-señaló Kakashi.

Un mesero pasó cerca y el hombre lo detuvo para tomarle tres copas. Me entregó una a mi y otra a Ino.

-Y esta joven es…

-Yamanaka Ino.-se presentó ella misma.

Nunca en lo poco que tenía de conocer a la asistente de mi manager la había visto sonreír tanto. ¿Acaso esa era su manera de coquetear?

-Permítame preguntar, pero yo no la he visto antes en televisión, estoy seguro que no olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso.

La rubia rió ante el comentario.

-Yo sólo trabajo en producción, junto a Neji.

-Es mi asistente.-"aclaró" el Hyuga elevando la voz.

Ese comentario me había sonado a algo así como "Es mía, idiota".

-Así que esta preciosa mujer es la famosa "Roca".

El ojiperla frunció el seño, sin embargo la rubia soltó la carcajada.

-Creo que se pasan con ese apodo.-objetó la chica.

-¿La roca?-preguntó mi manager con cierta molestia.

-Ya sabes Hyuga, en el mundo del espectáculo eres conocido como un productor demasiado inflexible y cuadrado, y sin sentimientos, así que esta chica también se ha hecho famosa, muchos dicen que es la que te mantiene a raya.-luego soltó también una sonora carcajada.

¿Qué ese tipo no tenía miedo de la ira de mi jefe?

Asustada observé como el hombre que tenía a mi costado le dedicaba una de sus miradas más coléricas a Kakashi.

Tomé un largo trago a mi copa. Tenía que hacer algo para disminuir la tensión.

-¡Wow, creo que ni siquiera hemos felicitado al cumpleañero! ¿Deberíamos buscarlo, Neji-san?-pregunté.

El ojiperla nos jaló a ambas no sin antes despedirse del peligris.

-Nos vemos luego, Hatake.

Resultaba que el chico que cumplía años era un joven muy lindo y simpático. Estaba en la cima de su juventud a los veinte años. Era la clara forma de un idol musical. Formaba parte del grupo pop llamado S2E, o Sound to Explode, conformado por cinco chicos de su edad que hacían de cantantes, bailarines, modelos y de vez en cuando actores. En Gappure eran unos de los idols más privilegiados, pues eran muy famosos y vendían miles de discos, a su manera eran los niños consentidos.

Así que en esa ocasión la agencia no podía pasar desapercibido el cumpleaños del líder del grupo. Aprovechaban para hacer esa gran fiesta llena de famosos, e incluso tenían uno que otro "invitado especial", como era el caso de Kakashi, quien era uno de los representantes más influyentes de Akatsuki. Esa era la principal razón por la cual no se llevaban mi jefe y él. Ambos eran quizás los principales managers de cada agencia.

Estábamos saludando a Kyoko Takamine, una actriz legendaria, cuando pude visualizar en el lugar a un chico de cabellos rojos.

Estaba platicando con unas chavas que parecían modelos. Se le veía muy sonriente a su lado y parecía estar aplicando su dosis de encanto en ellas. ¿Qué era, un playboy?

Esa noche por lo visto iba vestido de su versión de Kenzo, el personaje del drama. Chaqueta negra al puro estilo de chico rebelde, jeans con agujeros, una fantástica playera que lo hacía lucir como rockero, botas de diseñador estilo militares y el cabello despeinado estratégicamente.

Sonreí al verlo, probablemente lo buscaría después para platicar.

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante fijó sus ojos verdes en mi. Me sorprendí al ver que miraba en mi dirección. Observé como dejaba a las chicas y caminaba hacía donde yo estaba.

Me alivié un poco, ahora no tendría que esperar en la fila de las chicas que querían charlar con él.

-Hola Hyuga-san, Yamanaka-san, Takamine-san, Sakura-chan.-e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Oh, que joven tan adorable!-Kyoko a pesar de sus cincuenta años pensaba que ese chico con aspecto de vago era lindo.

-Buenas noches. ¿Es mi imaginación o has tomado?-preguntó Neji algo perspicaz.

El pelirrojo levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia.

-Que me registren.-dijo con un tono cómico.

-Solo compórtate, que mañana hay grabaciones muy temprano.

-Vamos jefe, es sólo una fiesta. Usted también debería divertirse, –luego sus ojos se posaron en Ino.-usted también señorita asistente, créame que me propondría por hacer que se divirtiera esta noche, pero de seguro nuestro director se pondría a refunfuñar.

Me reí ante sus palabras, mientras Neji se ponía rojo.

-Vamos chicos, ustedes son jóvenes, deberían ir a bailar. Aprovechen ahora que tienen esa vitalidad y disfruten la vida. Deja esa cara Hyuga, y saca a bailar a esta bella señorita.-sugirió Kyoko.

Ino se alarmó. Bailar con ese hombre le parecía una mala idea, aunque yo sabía en el fondo que estaba deseando eso toda la noche.

-¡Buena idea Takamine-san!-me giré hacía Gaara- ¿Qué te parece si para no quedarnos solos bailamos tu y yo?-tenía que dejar solos de cualquier manera.

El chico aceptó contento, jaló mi mano y me llevó a la pista.

En ese momento estaba sonando una canción que supongo era de S2E, algo medio pop electro. La melodía era pegajosa e invitaba a divertirse.

-¿Puedo saber por que te gustaría emparejarlos?-preguntó Gaara a mi oído debido al fuerte sonido de la música.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¿Te he dicho que eres como un libro abierto?-había puesto la misma sonrisa que había utilizado con las modelos.

-Ah…vamos, que no creo que ellos lo hallan notado.

-Pues siguen ahí de pie donde los dejamos.

Miré hacía donde estaban. Efectivamente, creo que aún estaban en la decidía de si lo hacían o no.

-La verdad no me imagino al ogro bailando.

-Ni yo.-dijo soltando una carcajada.

La canción daba para moverse libremente, disfrutar del sonido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta a divertirme. Entonces ¿por qué no me sentía feliz? Ni siquiera mis avances en cuanto a lo de Ino me ponían de mal humor.

Fue en ese momento cuando me entró la pregunta, ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Sasuke?

Me lo imaginé en una habitación de hotel. Haciendo ejercicio, probablemente abdominales. O quizás eso ya lo había hecho y ahora estaba cenando tras haber pedido servicio a la habitación. Claro que no, ya era muy tarde como para que el cenara, quizás estaba viendo televisión, si, probablemente estaría haciendo eso. ¿O ya se iría a dormir? Me encantaría descansar a su lado. ¡Ah…como deseaba en esos instantes ignorar que teníamos problemas y besarlo hasta no poder más!

No podía seguir pensando en Sasuke mientras bailaba con ese chico tan hot.

-Ah…creo que ya me cansé.-le grité.

Nos alejamos del gentío, yo simplemente me dejé guiar por él.

Traté de divisar a Neji en el camino, pero no se veía por ninguna parte.

Más si encontré a Ino. La chica bailaba en el centro de la pista, nada más ni nada menos que con Kakashi. Gaara y yo bailábamos un poco separados, cosa contraria a ellos, quienes estaban pegados y se movían a la par. Además parecía que ese vestido plateado había sido hecho para bailar, se veía sexy, linda, como toda una experta en seducción.

Me decepcioné de mi misma. Al parecer las cosas no habían salido como las planee. Neji por lo menos debería estar ahí viendo, muriéndose de los celos. Pero no se veían ni sus luces. Deprimente.

Cuando me di cuenta habíamos salido al un jardín. El salón de fiestas pertenecía a un famoso hotel cuyas áreas verdes eran hermosísimas. Había una iluminación maravillosa que hacía ver a la noche más espectacular.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.-me dijo el chico.

Caminamos por una pequeña senda unos cuantos metros, hasta un muro de arboles.

-¿Alguna vez has entrado a un laberinto de arboles?-preguntó divertido.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No más allá de las películas.

-Pues bien señorita, este es uno de ellos. ¿Vamos?

-Estas loco…-pero no pude objetar más, me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro.

Era en cierta forma un lugar mágico. Aunque había luces por todos lados, algunos rincones lucían oscuros, pero se podía ver claramente la belleza del lugar.

-¿Y qué opinas? ¿No es sorprendente?

-Debo admitir que lo es. ¿Cómo es que….?

-¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó una voz ronca muy cerca.

-¿Qué…?-no alcancé a formular mi pregunta, pues el chico me indicó silenciarme y me jaló hacía un hueco oscuro. Nos pegamos a las ramas y nos quedamos ahí en silencio.

-¡Salgan ahora mismo! ¡Está prohibido andar aquí!

No entendía. ¿Se suponía que no deberíamos estar ahí?

Un muro de arbustos se meneó frente a nosotros. Inmediatamente Gaara me jaló hacía atrás y pasamos dos muros más, para volver a escondernos en una esquina.

Se escuchaban pasos.

-¡Se que hay alguien aquí!

El corazón me latía a mil. Alguien nos regañaría fuertemente.

Y entonces fue que mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia.

Dos muros más allá vi un lazo azul colgando de una rama.

-Gaara, mi…-susurré, pero el chico me giró y quedamos del otro lado del muro.

Por un orificio vimos como un hombre apareció metros más allá de donde estábamos. Se quedó ahí observando, hasta que dio con el listón.

-Mi…vestido…-musité.

Sentí como la prenda se bajaba poco a poco. De inmediato me aferré a la tela y traté de que no se moviera de su sitio. Desafortunadamente el maldito lazo era lo único que mantenía el vestido sujeto, y esa bendita tela ya no estaba conmigo.

Se volvieron a escuchar pasos. De nuevo Gaara me jaló, pero esta vez no había mucho a donde esconderse. Otro hueco nos sirvió de refugio. Pero esta vez mi situación era algo penosa. El chico pelirrojo me había tomado por sorpresa. Evidentemente se había dado cuenta del pequeño problema con el vestido, y ahora me abrazaba, sosteniendo el también la prenda.

Era una posición no muy cómoda. Me tenía entre sus brazos, yo con las manos sobre la tela tapando mis pechos y el con las suyas en mi espalda baja. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto así hubiese pensado que estábamos haciendo otras cosas.

El tipo que estaba tras nosotros se hizo presente en el mismo pasillo. ¿Qué pasaría si nos veía?

El miedo surgió de algún lado. ¿Y si nos reconocía? ¿Y si pensaba mal de aquello? ¿Y si de una manera extraordinaria ese tipo soltaba la lengua y le decía a algún reportero?

¡Definitivamente no podían encontrarnos así!

Me quedé inmóvil como estatua, prácticamente sin respirar.

Juntos vimos como el hombre avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección nuestra, pero luego, como si alguien hubiese escuchado mis súplicas, cambió de dirección y dio vuelta en una esquina.

Seguimos ahí por varios minutos, cuando pensamos que ya no había peligro, salimos igual de silenciosos del lugar, yo tratando de taparme y Gaara sin apartar sus manos de mi espalda. Por un momento agradecí que hiciera eso, sino se vería mi trasero.

Al salir nos alejamos hacía un lugar donde esperamos que nadie nos viese.

-¡Qué fue eso!-exclamé.

-¡Perdón! No pensé que se dieran cuenta…

-¿Sabes que hubiese pasado si nos ven ahí? ¿Te imaginas?-no podía evitarlo, me había fastidiado en gran manera.

-¡Pero no lo hicieron!-se excusó.

Traté de recobrar la calma. Me giré y tomé el resto de mi vestido por mi cuenta.

Cuando creí haberme tranquilizado, me giré a verlo.

Si hubiese habido más luz en la pequeña palapa donde nos encontrábamos, hubiese podido ver a detalle la mirada de Gaara.

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que había aprendido a distinguir en los últimos meses. Era deseo.

Una pequeña alarma interior sonó. Se suponía que yo tenía novio, y no podía darle razones a ningún otro chico para mirarme de esa manera. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí a punto de quedarme sólo en ropa interior frente a un chavo como él?

-Lo siento, sólo quería mostrarte ese lugar. Una vez que me hospedé en el hotel tuve la oportunidad de entrar, se que dejan entrar de día, pero no creía que de noche estuviese prohibido.

Cuando terminó de hablar lo tenía al frente a mi. Sus ojitos verdes brillaban de manera peligrosa.

Traté de taparme aún más con la tela del vestido, como si corriese peligro.

La mano derecha del chico se elevó lentamente hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Se acercó aún más mientras mi corazón parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de nerviosa por el roce de un chico.

¿Qué era realmente? ¿El miedo de no querer que me tocara? ¿O que si lo hiciera? Estaba muy confundida como para encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

Tenía que recobrar la lógica en esos momentos o haría una estupidez.

-Va…va..vamos dentro. Ayúdame.

No quise averiguar si lo que había en su expresión era decepción, pero me enfoqué más en salir vestida de aquel lugar.

Gaara consiguió con una cadena metálica y delgada que traía colgando de la chaqueta mantener mi vestido en su lugar. Luego volvimos a la fiesta y traté de escabullirme.

Para cuando encontré a Ino, esta estaba sentada en un rincón, sola y aburrida.

Le rogué regresar a casa, y debido a mi conflicto mental ni siquiera le pregunté sobre Neji.

Esa noche habían sucedido cosas que deseaba no hubiesen sucedido jamás.

Me había sentido atraída por el rebelde sin causa.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté sentía cierto malestar. Quizás era la moral, el remordimiento… o algo que se le parecía. Me sentía demasiado culpable por haber sentido, aunque fuese por una milésima de segundo, cierta atracción por mi compañero de trabajo. Estaba mal por una y mil maneras, pero había sucedido.

Algo deprimida comencé mi día. Desayunar en ese lugar vacío, pero que aún conservaba el olor de Sasuke, aumentaba mi sentido de culpa. Ni siquiera terminé mi cereal. Me cambié de ropa en un santiamén y prácticamente salí huyendo.

Mi chofer y a veces guardaespaldas, Koko, me esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

Mientras conducía hacía la televisora, pues ese día el set sería cerrado, deseaba que el auto tardara más en llegar.

Las palabras remordimiento y culpa daban miles de vueltas en mi mente, y aunque no hubiese en si sucedido algo importante o significativo, no podía evitar alarmarme.

¿Cómo lograría ver de nuevo a Gaara como antes? ¿Y qué había sido lo de la noche anterior para él? Tenía dos opciones, si era un playboy como aparentaba, yo correría con mucha suerte y puede que todo se tranquilizara después que él se diera cuenta que no obtendría nada de mi, pero si en cambio fuese sensible, tomaría como "algo" lo que había sucedido.

Ni siquiera cuando tuve que decidir entre el amor de Eric y mi amistad con Susan estuve tan confundida, eso era sólo un indicador de lo que me estaba pasando.

¡Necesitaba que Sasuke llegara ya! Quizás al verlo mis dudas se disiparían.

Cuando llegué al set ya todo mundo estaba activo. Fui directo a mi camerino tratando de no toparme con nadie.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Ino. Me asombró su nuevo look. Se había dejado las lentillas, traía una falta entallada en color negro, una blusa lila con un lindo escote, zapatillas negras y que la hacían lucir más alta y con bellas piernas. Pero eso si, el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Traté de concentrarme en algo más que no fueran mis problemas existenciales.

-¡Wow! ¿Y eso? ¡Te ves maravillosa!-exclamé.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Quizás sea yo quien ya no sabe distinguir entre una cosa y la otra, pero…tu me has notado, Kabuya-otro actor- lo ha notado, Ibiki-san me ha halagado…vamos…¡hasta el de seguridad se me ha quedado viendo con cara de lujuria!...¿Entonces por qué el tarado de mi jefe ni siquiera me ha vuelto a ver hoy por la mañana? ¡Es débil visual o qué! ¡Sabía que era un ogro…un monstruo…pero vamos…al fin y al cabo es hombre…debió ver algo en esto!-seguido de ello indicó con ambas manos sus pechos.

Ok, quizás yo no era la única deprimida ese día.

-Respira…vamos…respira…-le ordené.

Cuando logré tranquilizarla le pregunté la razón del por que había bailado con Kakashi en vez de con Neji. La respuesta había sido simple, instantes después que yo los dejara solos, se apareció el peligris y la jaló a la pista de baile. Neji simplemente se había dado la vuelta y se había ido a algún otro lugar.

Como ese día llevaría el cabello muy arreglado, fui directo al área de maquillaje y peinados, Ino me siguió.

El lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre. Uno se encontraba ahí con la crema y nata de la televisión. Una presentadora de noticias por aquí, una actriz por allá, un cantante famoso a tu lado, gente así. Y claro, estilistas que sólo se la viven del chisme.

Mientras una mujer me hacía rulos, cerré los ojos y traté de despejar mi mente. Debía aclarar mi situación en esos momentos. Debía evitar a Gaara más allá de una simple charla de trabajo, tendría que llamarle a mi novio por la tarde y urgirlo de regresar a la de ya.

Estaba planeando mi vida cuando un comentario lejano me sacó de concentración.

Era una actriz dos lugares más allá de mi.

-¡Míralos, se ven tan bien juntos! ¡No puedo creer que Aki nuevamente nos lo halla robado!

La chica tenía una revista en las manos, en la cual tenían el ojo pegado su estilista y la mujer que estaba como mi vecina.

-Déjame ver.-pidió la actriz más cercana a mi.

Quería desesperadamente tener esa revista en mis manos. ¿Hablaban de la misma Aki?

-¡Oh, tienes razón, que lindas fotos! ¡Es en Ukebo! Fui ahí las vacaciones del año pasado y es una playa lindísima…qué romántico para esos dos…

-¿Pu…pu..puedo ver?-pregunté con una débil sonrisa.

Algo extrañadas de que yo hablase, cosa que no hacía muy seguido en ese lugar, las mujeres me miraron raro, pero al final terminaron por cederme la edición.

Mis manos temblaban…pero cuando simplemente leí el título, me quedé petrificada.

Seguí mi vista hasta las fotografías.

Imposible.

No…podía ser verdad. Había una equivocación…

Un hueco se abrió de manera extraordinariamente dolorosa en mi pecho. Era como si una garra invisible me destrozara.

¿Podía llorar en ese lugar, frente aquellas personas?

Ino caminó hacía mi y puso su mano en mi hombro. Me giré a verla, tenía la mirada triste, algo me indicaba en ella que antes de verme a mi ya había visto aquella revista.

Quería aventar el papel en mis manos, gritar que no era justo.

…Quería…pensar que no era verdad.

En el artículo se leía lo siguiente:

"_¡Confirmado! ¡Ueda Aki y Uchiha Sasuke tienen de nuevo una relación!_

_El día de ayer nuestros fotógrafos captaron a la pareja en lo que sería su primeras fotografías para el público de ellos como novios, otra vez. Como todos sabemos, la historia de amor entre ellos quedó inconclusa, y tras haber tenido que superar varios obstáculos, por fin pueden hacerlo realidad._

_Se les ha captado muy románticos caminando por la playa en Ukebo, lugar donde reside la familia de Aki. En las fotografías se ve cómo ella sonríe y casi grita al viento que es muy feliz. El semblante del chico es de tranquilidad y calma, la cual han podido recuperar después de tan largo viaje en sus vidas para estar juntos._

_Esperamos que esta vez Gappure y Akatsuki no metan mano en su relación, lo cual es lo más probable, pues esa parejita se ha hecho enormemente famosa desde que ella regresó al país, los ejecutivos pensarán esta vez que tenerlos juntos será una grandiosa estrategia publicitaria._

_Enhorabuena por ellos dos. Sin duda forman la pareja perfecta, él el soltero más deseado de Japón, y ella la idol más exitosa, linda y elegante del momento…"_

En las imágenes, tal como el texto describía, estaba Aki sonriendo muy feliz, a su lado se veía a Sasuke. A Sakura le recordó la pose de chico pensativo que solía dársele de manera tan natural, y que a la vez parecía tan odiosamente sexy.

¿Por qué causaba tanto dolor?

¿Por qué le había mentido?

¡Si ya no sentía nada por ella se lo hubiera dicho cuando le preguntó!

Se sentía enormemente traicionada. Ella preocupándose por un simple roce de la mano de Gaara, cuando Sasuke se había largado a ver a Aki. Estaban juntos…en la playa…

Entonces la realidad se hizo presente para la pelirrosa.

Sasuke nunca había dejado de amar a Aki. Lo de ellos no había sido amor…

….Continuará.

Heyu!

En estos momentos me estoy muriendo de sueño. Hace dos horas comencé a escribir como loca, aproveché que tenía la idea en la cabeza y traté de exprimirla…pero el sueño por poco y me vence.

Hoy sólo tengo dos cosas que pedirles…

-Disculpas por la tardanza. Pero es k al estar en mi ultimo año de la uni me siento de lo más presionada (una ingeniería no es fácil!). Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo, y como quiero a mis lectoras y comprendo que soy una mala autora por no actualizar tan seguido…aquí sigo escribiendo…

-Y pido apoyo para mis otros fics…la verdadera historia del príncipe azul…la cual está a punto de terminar, y la más reciente, Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto, el cual es un original a diferencia del primero que es un SasuSaku, pero al cual le tengo mucho cariño y es una historia que me encanta.

Bueno, me despido, tengo que dormirrrrrrrrrrrr…

PD. Búsquenme en Facebook (feisbuk) como Reishike Uchiha.

PD2. ¿Merezco un review? TT_TT


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO DEDICADO A ANDREA DIAZ, ( HITORIJIME), ¡FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGA! :D!

CAPITULO XXX.

…

…

"Caminé a paso lento hacía el puente. No tenía ninguna idea en mente. ¿Debería persuadirlo? ¿Preguntarle el motivo por el cual abandonaría esta vida? ¿O simplemente pasar e ignorarlo?

Tomé aire y suspiré. Con curiosidad observe el aire frio que había exhalado. Luego lo vi a aquel chico y lo más tonto del mundo salió de mi boca.

-Los días nevados no son los mejores para morir, ¿no lo crees?

Entonces se giró a verme, haciendo que en mi mundo gris la nieve cobrara el color de sus ojos, azul."

-Fragmento "_Afuera nevaba cuando te conocí",_ K. Luna-

…

…

…

Me sentía toda una tonta. Había depositado en él muchas cosas valiosas, mi amor, confianza, esperanzas y sueños. Ahora la traición me había desgarrado el corazón.

Miré de nuevo la fotografía. Su rostro que no decía ni una sola palabra. Y el de ella, sonriente y feliz. Sentí coraje, ¿por qué ella era tan bonita? ¿tan radiante? Lo peor de Aki era la sinceridad en su expresión.

Ambos lucían perfectos. Tan inalcanzables…

Esa era la palabra. Desde el comienzo, Sasuke para mi había sido completamente inalcanzable. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para creer que las cosas podían ser como en mis sueños? ¿Por qué pretendí imaginar que no existía esa línea divisoria entre nosotros?

-Gracias.-dije a la persona que me había pasado la revista.

Nadie podía verme llorar, nadie.

-Tengo algo urgente que hacer.-alcancé a decir a mi maquillista.

Me dolía la garganta, sentía una presión horrible y quería gritar, como si así pudiera deshacerme de ese dolor.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé a tientas hasta la puerta, donde Ino me esperaba.

-Ven.-me susurró.

La seguí por un pasillo vacío, mientras trataba de respirar para no soltarme ahí a llorar.

Quería esconderme del mundo, quería reclamarle tantas cosas a Sasuke, quería también desaparecer.

¡Cuánto deseaba no amarlo!

Entramos a un elevador. Me sujeté fuertemente de un pasamanos en la orilla.

-Puedes llorar.-dijo Ino en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza. Quería esconderme, pero ese no era el lugar.

Mi sentimientos en ese momento eran como una copa de cristal que se había roto, pero los fragmentos aún no se habían desprendido, con cualquier movimiento caerían y provocarían un sonoro ruido.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Había un pequeño pasillo, al fondo una puerta, por cuyas ventanas entraba la luz.

Salí y me encontré con la azotea del edificio.

Corrí a la orilla, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

Y ahí, con Ino a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mi, me solté a llorar como nunca antes.

Grité al viento sin importarme más. El corazón dolía y parecía estar llorando conmigo.

La imagen de Sasuke junto a Aki venía una y otra vez a mi mente, y poco a poco parecía gravarse como hierro ardiente en mi memoria.

Me dejé caer en el cemento frio, con mi espalda recargada en un muro.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, lo único de lo que era consciente era el dolor.

…

…

…

El viento soplaba y parecía querer secar las últimas lágrimas que, caprichosas, aún forzaban a mis ojos para dejarlas salir.

Poco a poco fui regresando a la realidad, a la azotea del edificio de la agencia.

Había un olor dulce en el ambiente, una señal de que Ino aún seguía ahí cerca. No me daba pena alguna que ella hubiese sido testigo de uno de mis peores momentos. Había llegado a tenerle tanta confianza hasta para eso.

Por otro lado, sentía los ojos hinchados, y cuando el viento hacía contacto con ellos, sentía ganas de cerrarlos y no abrirlos por un buen rato.

-Vamos a mi oficina, tengo algo excelente para los ojos hinchados..-dijo acercándose.

-Desearía que tuvieses también algo para un corazón roto.-susurré.

-Tengo curitas. Aunque no a mi nunca me han servido. ¿Para qué se inventaron esas cosas si sólo puedes curar heridas en los dedos y no del corazón?-dijo tiernamente.

Solté un pobre intento de sonrisa.

-Perdón.-me disculpé.

Ella me dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-No pidas perdón por algo de lo que no eres culpable.

…

…

No supe que pretexto dio al final Ino a Neji. Yo me la pasé las siguientes dos horas en la oficina de la chica, con dos bolsitas de té en los ojos.

Traté de pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Sasuke, pero por más que lo hacía todo me llevaba a una sola conclusión. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Si el ya no me amaba, yo no podía seguir más en su vida engañándome y creyendo que sentía algo por mi.

Al parecer, cuando se ama a alguien tanto como ellos dos lo hicieron en el pasado, ese amor no se puede quitar del corazón.

Ellos podrían ser felices juntos.

Pero…¿y yo?

…

…

Cuando regresé al set me encontré a Neji de mal humor. Daba ordenes a todo mundo y no se despegaba de su celular. Ino estaba plácidamente sentada al lado de las cámaras. Parecía que trataba de ignorar la histeria del jefe.

-He regresado.-avisé al Hyuga.

Me miró de reojo e hizo una simple señal de que fuera rumbo al set. Lo dejé ahí discutiendo con alguien al teléfono.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó la rubia.

Había algo raro en ella. Veía sobre mi hombro en dirección a Neji.

Asentí.

-A grabar entonces mientras me quede tiempo.-propuso.

Apenas puse un pie sobre el set el malestar cobró una nueva forma. Gaara también estaba ahí.

Alzó la vista y me observó con duda. Yo no estaba con disposición de preocuparme por mi relación con él. Me limité a no verlo al rostro y sacar las escenas lo más rápido que se pudiera.

…

-¡Corte!-gritó Neji, el enfado podía notarse en su voz aún.

Me levanté del lugar donde estaba, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-Sakura-chan…-alcanzó a decir, sin embargo yo ya estaba unos metros adelante, rumbo a vestuarios.

Me incliné.

-Lo siento, hablamos después.

Y salí huyendo del lugar.

…

Me refugié el resto de la tarde en el camerino. Un buen rato estuve tontamente mirándome al espejo.

Desde pequeñas a las mujeres nos decían que las chicas bonitas eran mejores. En todas partes habían señales y avisos de que lo correcto para una mujer era ser bella.

Era así que desde pequeñas asociábamos la belleza con la felicidad.

Una gran mentira.

Para el caso estaba mi ejemplo, antes era físicamente una chica muy normal, simple. Estaba cómoda con una simple blusa blanca, jeans y mis apreciados converse. Andaba por todos lados con una mochila pegada al costado. El cabello siempre era corto, por facilidad para peinarlo. Ni una gota de maquillaje.

Los problemas surgieron cuando conocí a Sasuke.

Ese complejo de inferioridad parecía perseguirme aún en ese momento en que lucía más bella que nunca.

No, ser bonita no era ser feliz.

Tampoco lo era el ser famosa.

Entonces, ¿qué necesitaba para alcanzar la felicidad?

…

Miré al reloj. Eran las nueve.

Koko me esperaba en el auto del estacionamiento. Divisé el coche y me encaminé hacía él.

El hombre me esperaba con la puerta abierta. Cuando estaba a punto de subir, el motor del vehículo a mi derecha encendió.

Se bajó la ventanilla, dejando ver al pelirrojo conductor.

-¿Tan temprano a casa?-preguntó serio.

Asentí.

-Tienes mal aspecto. ¿Segura que quieres ir a tu casa a aburrirte? Ven, vamos por un trago.

A pesar de que no quería tener más contacto con ese chico, tenía razón en sus palabras. Si regresaba al departamento me deprimiría y probablemente lloraría aún más que esa mañana.

-Es tarde.-me excusé.

-Vamos, respiremos otros aires.

No lo pensé mucho más. Al final le pedí a Koko que se fuera a casa y me subí al deportivo de Gaara.

Por el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, lo cual fue reconfortante.

Antes de salir al mundo, me puse la peluca negra que últimamente usaba, el chico por su lado sólo se montó una gorra.

Fue en el bar, cuando tuve un trago de sake en las manos, que pude salir poco a poco de mi mundo te penumbra.

-Gracias. Aprecio esto.

-Es bueno de vez en cuando olvidarse del trabajo.-mencionó.

-U olvidarse de otras cosas.-dije sin querer.

Alzó sus ojos verdes y me miró intrigado.

-A veces, aunque uno trate demasiado, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Como por ejemplo, cierta chica de ojos verdes que al sonreír se llenan de vida. ¿Dónde la has dejado?

-Creo que la olvidé en casa.

El alcohol quemaba la garganta que horas atrás había sentido como si sangrara.

-¿Puedes llevarla al trabajo más a menudo? Creo que me gusta tenerla cerca. No sé como antes no me di cuenta de su magia.

-Creo que la guardaré en un cajón por un buen tiempo, hasta que sola decida salir.

El chico llenó su vaso, se lo tomó de un trago y luego me miró pensativo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

-No creo.

-Lo intentaré.-y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis métodos.

Su expresión, entre traviesa y divertida, parecía cambiar mi humor.

-Muéstrame.

Rió descaradamente.

-Aún estoy dudando en hacerlo o no.

Hice una mueca.

-No puedes, nadie creo que pueda.-suspiré.

-Si dejas que te ayude, quizás las cosas sean de otra forma al finalizar.

-Dime cómo.-lo reté.

Si existía una forma de olvidarme de Sasuke, del amor que sentía, del dolor que me mataba, dudaba que Gaara la conociese.

Tomé un sorbo al sake, para cuando elevé la mirada ya lo tenía frente a frente, besándome.

Abrí los ojos inmensamente, aquello no me lo había esperado. Por lo visto estaba completando lo de una noche atrás.

Me enfadé, se estaba aprovechando de que me sentía mal.

Sentí el sabor del alcohol en sus labios y cierto olor almizclado en su piel.

Me alejé de inmediato, como dando un saltito en la silla.

-Vamos Gaara, dejemos esas tonterías. No nos van a llevar a ningún lado, tu eres un completo playboy y yo no quedo con eso.

Frunció el seño.

-Vaya Haruno, es la segunda vez que me rechazas. No puedo creerlo, ¿sabías que eres la primera chica que lo hace? Y no lo digo siendo soberbio. Eso justamente es lo que hace tan interesante.

-¿No escuchaste? Eres un mujeriego de lo peor.

Lo último en esos momentos que podría hacer era aceptar a un chico que podía engañarme a la primera.

-Como sea.-se acercó de la nada y volvió a besarme, a pesar de que traté de evadirlo.

Fue un beso fugaz. ¿Cómo hacía el tipo para robarme dos en una noche?

-Eres detestable.-le reclamé.

Él sólo sonrió ampliamente.

-Y tú eres adorable.

Me levanté de la silla, pero de inmediato me percaté de algo que no había tomado en cuenta.

Todo daba vueltas.

Gaara al instante se levantó a ayudarme y pude aferrarme a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo…pero ya no vuelvo a tomar sake en mi vida.

Sentí su risa en mi oído, tan clara y refrescante.

-Ok, creo que mejor te llevaré a casa.

-Buena decisión.

…

…

Nos despedimos afuera del edificio de departamentos.

Me bajé del auto y traté de no perder el piso.

-Y una cosa más Sabaku, no se te ocurra volver a hacer esa estupidez de esta noche.-reclamé con enojo.

-Con tal de no verte deprimida lo volveré a hacer.-dijo sin una gota de arrepentimiento.

Rayos, ¡como odiaba a los hombres! Por un lado, al que amaba me engañaba con la chica más sorprendente de Japón, por el otro tenía a un chico problemático y playboy, pero que según él, sentía algo por mi.

Vaya suerte.

…

…

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, la oscuridad de dentro me recibió.

Encendí las luces, pero ni siquiera con eso logré hacer desaparecer el vacío que me hacía estremecer.

Cada pieza de ese lugar me hacía recordar momentos con Sasuke, o momentos decisivos en mi vida. Ahí comenzó mi sueño de ser actriz. Ahí me enamoré.

…Cuan tonta había sido.

…

…

Lloré nuevamente. Ya horas antes, estando en el camerino, había decidido aquello. Esta ocasión no era algo apresurado, sabía muy desde el fondo que era lo mejor.

Si gran parte del problema era mi autoestima, debía comenzar a respetarme de una buena vez.

No más Sasuke Uchiha.

…

…

Tomé mi maleta y la llené con todo lo que tenía en el closet. Era curioso, la última vez era muchísimo más pequeña.

A comparación de la última vez que me había ido de ese lugar, ahora no regresaría a América. Tampoco estaba tan perdida, tenía mucho efectivo en la cartera como para irme al lugar que prefiriese.

En la sala acomodé los cojines.

Vaya, por lo visto lo último que haría en ese lugar sería acomodar eso, y pensar que cuando regresé de América había llegado con la idea de arreglar mi vida.

…

…

Giré el pomo de la puerta. ¡Que recuerdos me traía aquello!

No despegué la mano de ahí. Muy en mi interior deseaba que todo fuese igual que antes. Que el llegara e impidiera que me fuera.

"Como si eso fuera a suceder"-pensé.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, lo encontré ahí, con su equipaje al lado y mirándome con asombro.

-Sakura.

No se movió ni un poco de su lugar. Claramente había visto mi maleta, pero aún así no hacía nada.

Nos miramos a los ojos, busqué en su mirada una respuesta a todas las preguntas que había estado haciéndome ese día.

Pero no hubo nada.

-Llegas antes de tiempo.-dije.

-Hmp.

-Tienes una facilidad para llegar en el último momento siempre Sasuke, pero no en el momento que deberías.-mi voz exhalaba dolor.

¡Cuantas ganas tenía de golpearlo ahí mismo!

-Debo suponer entonces que ya viste las noticias. Quería hablar contigo antes. Pero con lo que veo puedo saber que piensas.-su voz áspera parecía calar en mis oídos.

-Nunca has sabido que es lo que pienso, Uchiha. No te jactes de ello.

-¿Te irás nuevamente de esta forma? Dejemos este juego infantil. Hablemos como los adultos que somos.

Calculé que era cerca de la una de la mañana. A esa hora todo mundo dormía.

-¿Quieres hablar? ¡Con un demonio, en tu caso tus acciones lo dicen todo de ti!

Abrí mi bolso y saqué un ejemplar de la revista de ese día por la mañana. Aventé el papel a sus pies.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

-No puedo creer lo impulsiva que eres.

-¿Impulsiva? ¿Me juzgas por ello? ¡Eres increíble! ¡Te comportas como un patán y aún así vienes a criticarme de impulsiva!

-Cálmate Sakura.

Me tomó por los hombros e intentó llevarme dentro, de vuelta al departamento.

Al sentir sus manos, desee que nunca me hubiera tocado.

-¡No!-grité y me separé. Tomé la maleta y salí por completo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No Sasuke.-las lágrimas habían vuelto.- No voy a seguir con esto más. No puedo creer que no me hallas dicho nada. Me ilusionaste como una tonta. Yo…¡yo lo pregunté! ¡te cuestioné sobre si aún la amabas, y tuviste el descaro de mentir!

-No sigas, te haces daño con todo esto.-dijo con enojo.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…-bajé el volumen de mi voz.- ¿No pudo haber una manera mejor de decirme que no me querías? ¿Una forma de no terminar así conmigo?

Sequé las lágrimas con mi manga.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Te guías por lo primero que te viene a la cabeza.

-¡Entonces respóndeme! ¿La fotografía,-esa era su última esperanza…¡oh, cuanto deseaba haberse equivocado!- quienes salen en ella no son tu y Aki? ¿lo son? Por que Sasuke, si tu me dices ahora mismo que no eras yo regresaré ahí dentro y pediré mil disculpas. En cambio, si no es así, no volveré a pasarme por aquí nunca más.

El chico enfocó la mirada. Miró a la fotografía por unos segundos y luego me miró fríamente.

Con esa mirada supe por adelanto lo que respondería.

-Esa fotografía es real.

Traté de respirar y no volver a estallar en llanto. Mi corazón se estaba resquebrajando. Me sentía torpe y tonta al no poder controlarme ahí frente a él, así que tomé las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y traté de contenerme.

Yo era la única que lloraba, la única que sufría, la única de los dos que había amado.

Pero…el también había sentido amor. Aunque no por mi.

¿Debía culparlo por no poder amarme?

¿Qué culpa tenía él por amar a Aki?

-Entonces…la amas. Vaya…creo que comprendo…nunca…tu nunca, la dejaste de amar…Quizás trataste de olvidarla conmigo, pero…a alguien que amas tanto no se le puede olvidar…-traté de fingir una sonrisa.

Se quedó en silencio, sin cambiar esa mirada que yo tanto odiaba.

-Tu…yo…desde un principio no podíamos estar juntos. ¿Por qué no lo comprendí? Tantos problemas para estar a tu lado, tantas tristezas, cosas que sacrificar. Tu…siempre perteneciste a Aki, ¿no es así? Yo…no puedo hacer nada con ello.

Caminé dos pasos y su mano me detuvo del brazo.

Esperé a que dijera algo, que hablara de una buena vez…sin embargo, a cambio sólo obtuve otra decepción. Poco a poco deslizó su mano, dejándome libre.

Me había aferrado a algo imposible. El tenía la razón, era impulsiva, me había dejado guiar por un sentimiento sin fundamentos.

Había construido castillos en el aire yo sola.

…

…

Abandoné el edificio, si la esperanza que el fuera tras de mi.

Había acabado por fin.

...

…

Koko había esperado por mi. Recogió mi maleta, me abrió la puerta y subió de nuevo al auto. Me miró con pena por el retrovisor, aún así no dijo nada.

En el camino me perdí totalmente entre los fantasmas del pasado.

Ahí hecha bolita, con la cara pegada al vidrio, recordé aquel día que lo conocí…

"_Había tanta gente transitando por la calle que me mareaba. Giré repentinamente, tratando de ubicarme, pero en el movimiento fue tan brusco que choqué con alguien. Inmediatamente mi bolso fue a parar al suelo. Me agaché para recoger mis cosas. Mientras me levantaba me maldije por mi mala suerte. ¿Ahora que venía?._

_La persona con la que me topé se agachó a ayudarme, de reojo pude ver sus lustrosos zapatos y me di cuenta de que era un hombre._

_Cuando hube juntado todo, le agradecí, aunque no creo que me haya entendido._

_Estaba muy distraída, gracias._

_A la primera no le vi muy bien, pero, cuando terminé mi frase, por poco y vuelvo a soltar el bolso, tenía delante de mi a un chico espectacular, sin duda de otro mundo."_

Mala suerte. Aún hasta el día de hoy me perseguía.

…

..

Sólo bastó presionar dos veces el timbre para que una somnolienta Hinata abriera.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos perla y me miró extrañada.

-¿Sa…kura-chan?

Hice una reverencia.

-Hola.

-¿Qué…haces aquí?

Titubee por un momento. ¿Cómo le explicaba que si me iba a un hotel terminaría por deprimirme hasta el punto del suicidio?

-Mmm…¿dándote el buenos días?

-Son las tres de la mañana.-reclamó con un puchero.

Sonreí nerviosa.

-Es que…la verdad…Hinata-chan…yo…

-Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, vi las noticias. ¡Oh, Sakura-chan, lo siento tanto!

Dejé de lado la maleta y la abracé a mi amiga con fuerza. Comencé a llorar casi tan fuerte como en la terraza.

-¡El la ama….la ama…!-balbucee.

-Shh…vamos, entra.

...

Para cuando abrí los ojos, ya había amanecido. Ambas estábamos sobre el sillón de la sala. Había pasado un buen rato llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

Lo primero que noté al despertar, fue una sensación extraña. En cierta forma el dolor se había ido, o ya no lo recordaba en parte.

¿Era ese el efecto de llorar tanto? ¿"Sacar" todo aquello realmente ayudaba?

O quizás sólo era que cualquier sentido de esperanza se había esfumado…

Si, definitivamente esa era la actitud que debería tomar. Olvidar, cada una de las cosas que me hacían amarlo. Borrar de mi corazón lo que él era.

Para comenzar, no debía llorar más. Lo cual quizás sería fácil, pues el día anterior quizás me había terminado mi provisión de lágrimas de toda la vida.

-Dos bolsas de te en esos ojos.-escuché a una voz grave decir.

Casi me caigo del susto. En el mueble de al lado estaba Neji.

-¡Si!-contesté por inercia.

-Puedes llegar más tarde a las grabaciones, pero primero asegúrate de que esa hinchazón baje.

Depositó la taza de la que había estado tomando sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Seis treinta.-contestó.

-Ahg…no he dormido nada.

-Lo sé, no me dejaste dormir para nada. –dijo y me dedicó su mejor mirada asesina.

Bien, lo había hecho enojar.

-Lo siento en verdad.

-¿Crees que es divertido escuchar a media madrugada a una chillona como tu? Madura de una buena vez, no puedes ir por la vida llorando como una magdalena.

Fruncí el seño.

-Lo siento, existimos personas que tenemos sentimientos.

-Y que se aprovechan de ellos al punto de hacerse débiles.-respondió.

Sasuke y Neji siempre habían tenido algo en común, no eran nada abiertos y se mostraban fríos con todo mundo.

El Hyuga me provocaba un odio natural.

-Es muy temprano, creo que volveré a dormir.

-¿Y qué, piensas de nuevo quedarte aquí? ¿Qué no te pago lo suficiente como para que te vayas a rentar algún piso?

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-Me molesta gente escandalosa y busca problemas como tu.

-¿Qué? ¡Y ahora por qué! He hecho todo lo que me pides…

-Te metes en asuntos que no te incumben.

-No entiendo.-dije algo frustrada.

Me miró enojado.

-No sólo buscas meterte tu en problemas, sino que también arrastras contigo a los demás. Por ejemplo, ¿qué fue eso que hiciste con Ino?

Un foquito se encendió en mi cabeza. ¿Con que por eso estaba tan cabreado conmigo?

Sonreí, no me importaba fastidiarlo aún más.

-¿Te refieres a su cambio de imagen?

-Me refiero a las ideas tontas que le metiste en la cabeza.

-¿Verse bien es una idea tonta?-reclamé enojada.

-¡Ella estaba bien como antes! ¡Ahora parece…parece…demasiado destapada!

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué toda su vida se viera como una monja o qué?

-Ino se veía perfectamente bien como antes.

-Pero ahora se ve mucho mejor.

-¡Y eso no es lo peor, esas ideas nuevas que trae me están rompiendo la cabeza!

-¿Qué ideas?

-¡Ah..! ¿no me digas que no lo sabes?

Para esas alturas Hinata ya se había despertado con nuestros gritos. Sin decir nada se había levantado y había desaparecido para no ser víctima del fuego cruzado.

-¿qué?

-¡Planea largarse a trabajar para Akatsuki!

-¿Y por qué me culpas, si yo no soy de esa agencia?-le espeté.

-¡Porque gracias a que cambió de imagen el pervertido de Kakashi anda tras ella, y la ha invitado a trabajar con él!

-Así que por eso ayer andabas que te cargaba el demonio.

-¿Por qué otra justa razón?

Nunca lo había visto perder así el control. Estaba totalmente enojado, histérico y frustrado. Vaya…y eso venía del tipo sin sentimientos…

Así que aproveché.

-¿Celoso?-pregunté retadora.

Me miró como si fuese la peor persona de este mundo. Se quedó totalmente callado y la ira casi explotaba en sus ojos.

-C-claro que no. Ella es mi asistente. –se levantó del sofá y se alejó rápidamente.

Antes de meterse a una habitación del otro lado de la estancia, se giró a verme.

-Vete olvidando de eso de llegar tarde. A las nueve en punto te quiero en el coche.-alcanzó a decir.

Desapareció y me dejó totalmente irritada y con sueño.

¡Oh, Dios, cómo odiaba a los hombres!

...

…

Hinata me acompañaba esa mañana al estudio de grabación. Nuevamente todo se haría en un lugar cerrado, así que todo estaría más tranquilo.

Koko nos dejó en la entrada a la televisora. Nos registramos y enseguida nos dirigimos al set.

Sentía la presencia de mi amiga como algo precautorio. Creo que me había visto en verdad mal que mejor había decidido asegurarse de que llegaría viva a casa ese día.

Estábamos rumbo al área de vestuario. Después de girar nos encontramos en un pasillo larguísimo que conducía al lugar. Al fondo había algo de bullicio. Parecían ser reporteros.

Pensé en acomodarme el cabello, pero no tenía ánimos para cosas tan poco importantes.

Seguimos caminando. Pude observar que un grupo de unas tres personas se separaba de los demás. Los de seguridad trataban de contener a los fotógrafos mientras los otros se movían hacía la dirección donde nosotras proveníamos.

Unos cuantos pasos más y no me importó lo que sucedía, hasta que un ligero perfume a rosas llamó mi atención.

Como si de cámara lenta se tratara, fui testigo de ese momento.

Protegida por dos guaruras, ahí se encontraba la mismísima Aki Ueda, en persona.

El corazón se resquebrajó un poco más.

…

…Continuará.

…..

…..

Heyu!

ñ.ñ ya estoy aquí de vuelta. ¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? u.u yo creo que algo corto…y simplón….

Ya, ya…ya…prometo que para la siguiente habrá más amorrr….y de una vez adelanto que viene un lemon, ¿entre quienes? No lo diré. Y si les ha parecido que Sakurita ha sufrido, la dejaré en paz por un par de capítulos…creo…bueno, ya no llorará tanto…(digo, para quienes odian que la niña chille)

Ammmm…tengo varios avisos:

-Nuestra amiga Anicia está elaborando un manga sobre esta historia (Wiiii!) ¿Qué nombre les gustaría? El título no puede ser el actual puesto que es muy largo, ¿alguien propone alguno? Debe contar con dos cosas, ser más corto y tener la esencia del título actual. La primer propuesta es "My roommate".

-A modo de comercial, ya actualicé en días pasados el fic de "La verdadera historia del príncipe azul"(SasuSaku), "Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto" (un original) y pronto terminaré la serie de drabbles llamada "Simplemente no te amo"(SasuSaku). Apoyenlos porfa….si les ha gustado este fic quizás también esos otros.

-¿Alguien recuerda el primer fic que subí? El de "Lo peor de verte es no hacerlo", bueno pues lo he reeditado y estoy volviendo a subirlo. Es una historia que me encanta y quienes no lo hayan leído quizás les guste, también es un SasuSaku.

-¿Recuerdan los libros que les recomendé y prometí que se los mandaría? Tuve problemas técnicos y se borraron por completo…ahora los he rescatado y ya los tengo de vuelta. AHORA SI, si alguien me deja su correo, se los mando.

-Aviso de nuevo que este fic solo le quedan unos cinco capis más….conste….

Gracias enormes por leer, sin ustedes estos fics no serían absolutamente nada. Por y para ustedes continuo aquí escribiendo.


	31. Chapter 31

Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi cuenta tuvo varios problemas en semanas pasadas y el capi 29 no pude subir a tiempo, ahora estoy de vuelta!

A leer!

…

…

"-¿Piensas morir hoy?-preguntó con aire de cinismo.

Con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro parecía un ángel caído.

-Yo no, pero tu estas en la orilla…pensé…

-Hace mucho frio, creo que es mejor llorar que morirse.

Volvió el rostro a algún punto en el cielo y se perdió su mirada.

-Pero al llorar es como si perdiera una parte del alma. En lo personal, no me gusta llorar.

Creí oír una pequeña risa.

-Eres una chica rara, Valerie Johnson.

Giró el rostro y observó mi mirada atónita. ¿Cómo conocía mi nombre?"

-Fragmento "_Afuera nevaba cuando te conocí",_ K. Luna-

...

…

CAPITULO XXXI. Hablando de falsedades…

…

Me removí por tercera vez en el asiento. Ya habían pasado varias horas y aún seguía pensando en aquello. Era como si se hubiese quedado deslumbrada por Aki. ¿Cómo podía alguien parecer tan superior? ¿tan…esplendorosa?

Bufé y volví a mirar el reloj. Aún no era tiempo.

Esa otra actriz parecía más impresionante en persona. Era como de mi altura. Su cabello era increíblemente largo, negro y lacio. El flequillo le llegaba a la altura de la ceja, cerca de unos ojos negros pequeños y rasgados. Sus facciones eran muy finas, teniendo como mejor característica unos labios rojos al puro estilo de Blanca Nieves. Era extremadamente delgada y con un cuerpo muy femenino y piel tan blanca como la leche. Me la imaginé con un kimono, sería la postal perfecta de una visita a Japón.

La joven había pasado a mi lado con toda esa bola de guaruras, dejando un perfume a lirios apenas distinguible.

Me quedé inmóvil. ¿Había sido esa chica la razón por la que Sasuke ya no estaba conmigo? ¿Era la mujer que el Uchiha no había podido olvidar? Algo se removió en mi estómago y sentí ganas de desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hinata, sacándome de sus recuerdos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Neji-san de nuevo me ha dicho que en cinco minutos termina.

-No entiendo por que no nos deja irnos con Koko.-reclamé.

-No estoy segura, pero creo haberlo escuchado pedirle por teléfono que fuera a recoger a Tenten al aeropuerto.

-¿Tenten? ¿La famosa actriz?

-Si, también es su manager, ¿recuerdas?

Me quedé recordando.

-¡Cierto! También es esa chica que…

-¡Sh!-me tapó los labios.-No querrás que con el humor que trae últimamente pueda perdonarnos si te escucha hablando de eso.

-¿Pero que de malo hay en ello? Digo, que un manager salga con uno de sus clientes no es algo del otro mundo.

La joven ojiperla entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto es sobre moral. ¿Qué los de occidente no lo saben?

-Ah, ya, ya, perdón, supongo que si hizo mal. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, debió ser tortuoso para Ino.

-¿Por qué para Ino?-preguntó inocente.

¡Ups! Me olvidaba que Hinata no sabía nada sobre lo de la asistente de su primo.

-No sé, ya sabes, dicen que la dichosa Tenten es algo caprichosa, ya sabes.-traté de corregirme sin poder evitar los nervios.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que en esa época Yamanaka-san se peleaba mucho con Neji, casi…como ahora.-se quedó meditando.

-Uf…si, ni que lo digas. Aún no puedo creer que piense tan seriamente en lo que le propuso Kakashi. Aunque si lo veo desde otro punto, a ella le convendría cambiarse a Akatsuki, digo, le han propuesto un mejor puesto, no sólo ser asistente, además de mejor salario, yo no dudaría en irme.

-No la imagino trabajando con gente desconocida. Aquí todo mundo la trata bien, ella y Neji han hecho un buen equipo a pesar de sus diferencias, es muy capaz y esa cualidad es algo que mi primo ha sabido apreciar.

-Ay, Hinata, pero si Ino lo que quiere no es aprecio. No creo que ella este conforme sólo con que el piense que ella hace bien su trabajo.

-No entiendo.

Nuevamente había hablado de más. Pero bueno, algún día ella se enteraría, y no creo fuera por boca de la propia Ino.

-Mira…lo que sucede aquí es que, mmm….¿cómo te explico…? ¿No te has dado cuenta cómo le riñe cosas tan simples ella a él?

-Algo.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que fue extraño que ella estuviese tan de malas cuando Neji salió con Tenten?

-Eso fue extraño, si.

-Ok, ahora…Ya sé que tu piensas que tu primito es un santo, e ignoras su mal humor, digo, a aprendiste a soportarlo, pero, ¿qué no es algo raro también que la chica también lo soporte? Digo, no cualquiera lo hace tan bien como ella en "tiempos de calma".

-Bueno…es algo paciente, lo comprende, es muy buena en su trabajo.

-Demasiado buena si de Neji hablamos.

-Mmm…creo.

-Además…la manera en que lo mira…

-¡Espera! ¿Estas intentando decir que…?-preguntó incrédula.

-No lo intento decir, sólo te lo estoy informando pues es cierto. Ino esta enamoradísima de su jefe.

La joven pelinegra se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio por un buen rato.

Estábamos afueras de una sala de juntas. Ya hacía un buen rato que las grabaciones del día habían terminado y yo moría de ganas de regresar a casa. Aún tenía varias horas más por llorar, puesto que lo de Sasuke aún estaba reciente, y el haber visto ese día cara a cara a Aki había sido algo que había mandado mi autoestima por los suelos.

-Buenas noches, bellas damas.-saludo alguien.

Levanté la mirada para toparme con un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, alto y fantásticamente guapo, aunque algo maduro.

-Minato-san.-saludamos ambas a la vez.

-Hace mucho que no tenía el gusto de verla, señorita Haruno.-dijo sonriente.

¡Ah! Ese tipo tenía la misma sonrisa arrebatadora que su hijo. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente apuesto?

-Pues yo lo veo todas las noches en su noticiero.-repuse, sonando un poco a "fan loca".-y déjeme decir, que es sorprendente.

Claro que lo veía todas las noches, desde que me había enterado que era conductor del programa de noticias nocturno del canal, me daba ese gusto de verlo tras la pantalla.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Y Hinata, ¿vienes a verme mañana temprano, verdad?-preguntó a mi amiga.

-Eto…si, si. Mañana ahí estaré.

-Muy bien, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir ahí dentro,-señaló a la sala de juntas,-creo que me han estado esperando por un buen rato.

Desapareció dejándonos aún el rastro de su fantástica presencia.

-No puedo creer que sea tan guapo. Y tu…¿cómo es que lo vas a ver mañana?

Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas al instante.

-Es que…verás…yo…él…me ha estado ayudando…

-¿Ayudándote en qué?

-Con…cosas de la universidad.

-No entiendo.

-Él…me esta ayudando con mis prácticas profesionales. Existe la probabilidad de que me acepte como su asistente. Sería….¡sería algo maravilloso! Digo, aprendería del mejor.

-Me habías contado algo, pero no que te querías dedicar también a algo de la televisión, y mucho menos que trabajarías para el sexy padre de Naruto.

Sólo bastó con mencionar el nombre del joven como para que el color se expandiera a toda su cara.

-Es t-todo un honor que el m-me a-acepte.

-Aunque viéndolo por otra parte, probablemente veas más a Naruto.

No debí decir aquello, la chica por poco y se cae desmallada donde estaba, si no lo hizo fue por el par que salió de la sala de juntas.

Primero salió Ino, luego tras ella, y dejando azotar la puerta, venía Neji.

-Te he dicho que te detengas.-sentenció mi jefe.

La chica se detuvo y se giró a enfrentarlo.

-¡Pues entonces deja de decir cosas sin sentido!

Lo reitero, por ver la forma en que ella lo desafiaba siempre sería mi ídolo, sin duda era la única que podía responderle a tal ogro.

La chica tomó aire y continuó.

-¿Por qué te has atrevido a decir eso frente a todos? ¿Por qué no has pensado en lo que yo quiero?

-Se supone que apoyarías ese proyecto. Ahora de un día para otro cambias de parecer.

-¡No me lo has consultado! Siempre tiendes a dejar mi opinión de lado e ignorar lo que pienso. ¡Claro, qué importancia pueda tener lo que piense una simple asistente!

-Sabes que las cosas no son así. ¡Siempre ha sido importante lo que haces! ¡De no ser por ti todo lo que manejo actualmente se iría por el caño!

-¿Eso es lo que te da miedo? ¿Qué te hagas bolas con tanto trabajo? Siempre he estado ahí para hacer muchas cosas por ti, pero no lo valoras para nada.-le dio la espalda y continuó caminando hacía el elevador.

Tanto Hinata como yo nos quedamos en nuestros lugares sin mover un solo dedo. No queríamos meternos en medio de esos gritos y miradas de desprecio.

-Pareciera que te importa lo más mínimo que pueda pasar con el proyecto.-reclamó Neji.-¿Qué, tan deslumbrada te tiene el dinero que te ofreció Kakashi?

Ino se detuvo al instante y volvió atrás. Cambió de uno a mil colores. Luego hizo algo que me hizo querer esconderme en algún lugar. Eso parecía campo de batalla.

El sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por todo el piso. Mi manager sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Si, loca en verdad, loca por aguantarte tanto! ¡En verdad te odio, Neji Hyuga!

El elevador abrió sus puertas y antes que mi jefe pudiera contestar algo, ella ya había desaparecido.

Hinata y yo nos miramos con miedo. Definitivamente esa noche él chico estaría muy, muy de malas.

…

…

Durante el camino a casa nadie dijo nada, y mucho menos yo diría algo, ahora que estaba de arrimada en casa de los Hyuga no podía darme el lujo de recordarle a mi jefe que su asistente se le había revelado, pues muy seguramente me correría.

-Creo que es totalmente cierto lo que dices.-susurró Hinata mientras lavábamos los platos de la cena.

-¿Sobre?

-Que ella esta enamorada de mi primo.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Pero en verdad crees que si acepte lo que le propuso Kakashi?

-Mmm…no lo sé. Yo en su lugar lo haría. Creo que ha sufrido mucho al lado del ciego de tu primo. ¿Qué no puede darse cuenta que tiene a su lado a una chica que además de bella, lista, trabajadora y encantadora, lo soporta y además lo ama?

-Supongo que pudo ver ese lado amable de mi primo.

-¿Lado amable? ¡No me hagas reír! Si el tiene un lado amable entonces yo soy pariente de la reina Isabel, y créeme, si de algo estoy segura, es que no tengo ni pizca de realeza en mi sangre. Te lo juro.

Ella me miró con desaprobación y siguió en lo suyo. ¿Qué nunca iba a admitir que su primito era una porquería de hombre?

-¿Sabes? Voy a telefonear a Ino. Necesito saber en que va a parar todo esto, digo, por si renuncia, tendré que prepararme para el desastre que vendrá después con Neji.

Salí al balcón e hice la llamada.

_-¿Bueno? _-preguntó la chica.

-Hola, soy yo, Sakura.

_-Oh, si, ¿cómo estás?_-su voz se escuchaba un poco decaída.

-Más bien, ¿cómo estas tu? Hace unas horas vi cómo casi le declaras la guerra al jefe.

No me respondió, lo único que escuchaba era un ruidito algo familiar.

-_Fue sólo una simple discusión. Ya mañana lo arreglaremos. _

-Pero le has dicho "te odio". ¿Estuvo bien eso?-pregunté preocupada.

-_Eso…y más se merecía._

Nuevamente escuché el mismo ruido.

-Ya sé que es alguien detestable, pero, ¿no crees que te meterás en muchos problemas por lo que le dijiste?

Otra vez tardó en responderme.

-_Por mí que se pierda. Estoy harta de él y la agencia. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, es lo único en que piensa. ¿Y yo qué? ¡Nunca ha pensado en lo que yo quiero! ¡Sólo ve en mi a la persona que le ayuda a terminar todo SU trabajo! Sólo eso soy, Sakura, la asistente que se queda hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando para él, la mujer que nunca le reclama las locuras que hace. Que si no le terminó algún informe, ahí estoy yo para hacerlo, que si necesita a alguien para atender la oficina, manda a la trabajadora de Ino, si no puede asistir a la grabación, ya sabe que en mi tiene a su criada que nuuunca le fallará. Me da tanto trabajo como a una esclava, ¡y ni siquiera capta un poco el por qué soporto todo eso! ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué me plante desnuda frente a él para que por fin me vea como mujer? ¡Porque eso es lo último que me falta! –volvió a escucharse el extraño sonido.-He hecho de todo para que me voltee a ver, pero al parecer sólo tiene ojos para tipas igual de insoportables que él. ¡Hoy se emocionó por saber que Tenten regresaría de su viaje a Europa! ¡No sabe cuando me desagrada esa arpía. ¿Por qué a ella la valora tanto si sólo es una cabeza hueca? ¿y a mi que le doy todo lo que tengo me rechaza…?_

Entonces supe lo que era ese ruido que se escuchaba.

-Ino, ¿estás llorando?

No necesité que me respondiera, pues rompió en llanto antes de terminar mi pregunta. Deseaba estar ahí a su lado para ayudarla.

-Espera, voy para tu casa.-alcancé a decir antes de colgar.

Mientras iba en el taxi rumbo al otro extremo de la ciudad, me di cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que necesitaba un auto, y dos, que era más sencillo preocuparme de los problemas de los demás que de los propios. Evadí mil preguntas que el corazón me hacía con respecto a Sasuke. Si se suponía que debía olvidarlo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era evitar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con él. Apenas su rostro o nombre venían a mi mente, los suprimía con otra cosa sin importancia. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, me costara lo que me costara.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si el último año se había encargado de meterse hasta lo más profundo de mi ser?

Y bueno, en eso estaba, en mi plan de ser una mujer correcta, tomar mis propias decisiones, reforzar mi fuerza de voluntad, cuando el taxi paró en un semáforo, y por mi ventana lo único que pude ver fue un enorme espectacular. En él salía el Uchiha modelando para una reconocida marca de ropa. Vaya, había olvidado que era un idol y que tendría que toparme con su imagen hasta en la caja de la leche promocionando algo.

Me giré y traté de enfocarme en el estúpido semáforo. Maldición, ¿por qué no cambiaba a verde?

Cuando menos acordé ya estaba viendo nuevamente el espectacular. ¿Por qué incluso en un simple cartel su mirada parecía igual de misteriosa que en persona? ¿Por qué no podía nunca cambiar esa media sonrisa? ¿Qué no sabía que para algunas nos podía resultar incómodo ver a un chico tan insoportablemente inalcanzable?

Cuando por fin el taxi arrancó de nuevo me recriminé mentalmente. ¿Ahora me bastaba sólo un anuncio para pelearme con él?

…

…

Recordaba el departamento de Ino debido a un día que habíamos tenido grabaciones cerca de la playa habíamos parado por ahí a recoger algunas cosas.

Cuando me abrió la puerta pude darme cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto.

Estaba con el maquillaje totalmente corrido, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y tenía pinta de tener muchas más lágrimas que derramar.

Suspiré, me recordó a mi propia imagen un día atrás.

…

…

Al día siguiente hice varias peripecias para llegar temprano a las grabaciones. Lo más seguro es que Neji se encontrara con un humor de los mil demonios y quisiera hacernos la vida imposible a todo el staf.

Cuando crucé las puertas del set lo vi caminando de un lado para otro con león enjaulado. Al verme pareció saltar hacía mi.

-¡Aquí el tiempo es oro! ¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde?

-Si apenas son diez minutos.

-No quiero oir tus escusas, ve rápido a cambiarte.

-Pero si parece que aún falta gente.-dije al observar que apenas había llegado poco más de la mitad de los que éramos.

-¿Y te he preguntado por ello? ¡No, ahora ve y haz lo que te digo!

-Déja de gritar Neji.-habló Ino a mis espaldas.

La chica traía unas gafas cafés, que junto con el atuendo que la había obligado a vestir ese día parecía una actriz con aspecto de rebelde. El cabello elegantemente alborotado, la falda entallada, las zapatillas de aguja, el escote visible bajo la chaqueta. Claro que esa imagen se desvanecería enseguida se quitara las gafas, pues mostraría lo hinchados que aún tenía los ojos.

Cuando miré a mi jefe no pude evitar fruncir el seño. ¿Era mi imaginación o había titubeado?

La chica pasó y me dejó ahí frente a la furia del jefe.

…

…

Respiré profundo y traté de mirar al chico a los ojos.

-Debe ser frustrante ser tu. Un completo inútil. Nunca has tenido un objetivo en la vida y siempre te la pasas huyendo.

Mis palabras deberían sonar muy impactantes. Él tenía que enojarse.

Sonrió con cierto cinismo.

-Lo que te pasa es que te gustaría ser igual de libre como yo. Muy en el fondo sientes un poco de envidia.

-¿Crees que me gustaría ser igual de despreocupada e irresponsable como tu?

-Si, vas por la vida tratando de ser una mujer correcta, tratando de que todos te den su aprobación. ¿Por qué no piensas mejor en ti misma, en vez de lo que opinen los demás?

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi de tal forma que me hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Gaara Sabaku era muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía. Añadiendo a eso que hacía pocos días había tratado de besarme, eso me hacia sentir extraña.

Se fue acercando, tan rápido como estaba escrito. No podía creer que me besaría de una manera tan precipitada, pero bueno, eso sería en la próxima toma, no en esa.

Lo detuve poniendo mis manos en su pecho cuando estaba a unos cinco centímetros de lograr su cometido.

-¡Corte!-gritó alguien.

Sentía la respiración pesada del chico en mi rostro.

-Parece que hasta un libreto se interpone a que te bese.-susurró luego en mi oído.

-¿Y de casualidad te he dicho que quiero que me beses?-pregunté con cierto fastidio.

Se separó y me miró con esa carita de chico encantador y bien portado.

-No, pero sé que lo has pensado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de hacer caso omiso a sus palabras. Estaba bien que quería olvidarme de Sasuke, pero flirtear con Gaara no sería lo más oportuno para mi en esos momentos.

-¡Haruno! ¡Muévete que no tengo tu tiempo!-gritó el director.

-Vaya, algo le deben haber hecho para que ande tan insoportable en los últimos días.-se quejó Gaara cuando creyó.

-Te puedo asegurar que si le hicieron algo.-dije recordando la cachetada por parte de Ino un día antes.

-Vamos a seguir grabando hasta dentro de una hora.-anunció Neji a lo lejos.

-Venga, vamos a comer juntos entonces.-habló Gaara, y sin pedirlo me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró por el set.

-¿Comer?

-Si, comer, lo que hace la gente normal a estas horas de la tarde.

Cruzamos varios pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Hay mucha gente.-me quejé.

-Ven.-tomó mi mano y me guió por las mesas atiborradas de personas.

Pude distinguir a varios artistas en el lugar, aunque también había uno que otro fotógrafo o reportero.

-¿Cómo es que esa gente se mete aquí?-pregunté señalando a una mesa donde habían varios tipos con cámaras.

Nos colamos en una fila para pedir la comida.

-Están por todas partes. Además aquí en la Televisora les dan varios privilegios. Son algo insoportables.

Ambos pedimos algo y buscamos dónde sentarnos.

Recién acababa de probar bocado cuando un flash me sorprendió.

-¿Qué…?-exclamó Gaara con la mandíbula desencajada.

Giré y encontré ahí a mi lado nada más y nada menos que a Kioya Hiraku, la reportera mordaz del espectáculo.

-Hola.-saludé apretando los dientes.

La tipa, sin siquiera invitarla se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía en nuestra mesa.

-Vaya, vaya, Haruno Sakura junto a Sabaku Gaara, la novata y el experto. ¿Es esto algún tipo de truco publicitario?

Ino me lo había advertido, si de Kioya se trataba debía cuidar muy bien lo que decía, cada palabra, pero vamos, me importaba un comino.

-¿Tener hambre se le puede llamar truco publicitario?

La mujer se rió. Quizás trataba de parecer muy correcta, era muy conocido que odiaba a los artistas superficiales y huecos, ahora debía suponer que también a quienes se hacían de escandalitos para aumentar su popularidad.

-No sé, dime tu, entran aquí tomados de la mano llamando la atención de todo mundo. ¿O debe mencionar que son pareja en Hey you?-acomoda un codo en la mesa y soporta el mentón sobre la mano.-¿No quiere decir eso algo?

-Si, sólo tiene que decir algo,-tomé aire y elevé un poco la voz.-tengo hambre.-la ignoré y me embutí un trozo enorme de carne a la boca.

Sólo escuché reír a Gaara.

-Hiraku, linda, ¿te he dicho que te inventas muchas cosas? Deja de buscarle tres pies al gato.

La mujer se acerca un poco más hacía nosotros.

-Entonces es lo otro que me suponía.-su sonrisa era de triunfo.-No le di mucha veracidad a lo que me contaron de ustedes dos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiro, pero esto me lo confirma.-susurró.

Por poco y me atraganto.

-¿Y según tu que te contaron, linda?-el pelirrojo tenía ya la frente fruncida, era la primera vez que lo veía en realidad molesto.

-Lo necesario para darme a entender que ustedes dos tienen una relación. Vamos…todos en el set lo dicen. Ustedes dos se traen algo, y creo que lo he descubierto.

-Se esta imaginando cosas.-exclamé.

-Hiraku, deja de dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación.-exigió Gaara.

-Pues entonces explíquenme una razón coherente al porque los vieron casi besándose en la oscuridad de los jardines del hotel donde fue la fiesta.

Me quedé helada. Definitivamente alguien nos había visto aquel día.

Por unos segundos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo habló, pero hubiese deseado que no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Pues nos has descubierto querida, somos novios.-anunció con cierto fastidio.

La tipa se levantó de la silla, antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de negar lo que había dicho Gaara ella tomó una última foto y nos dejó.

-¿Qué rayos crees que acabas de hacer?-pregunté enojada.

-Salvarte el pellejo, Haruno.

-¿Cómo que salvarme? ¡Me acabas de aventar a los leones!

El chico suspiró.

-Mira, de haberle tratado de aclarar las cosas, hubiese pensado que le estábamos mintiendo y se hubiese armado una buena bronca. Conociendo lo arpía que es lo más seguro es que tratara de desprestigiarte, siguiendo con su plan de verte como la novata que quiere aprovecharse de la fama de otros. Al haberle dicho yo eso, confirmamos por lo menos que no hay nada clandestino en nuestra…_relación._

-¡Oh, por Dios!-dejé caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-Vamos, que yo tampoco hubiese durado tanto sin pedírtelo.-dijo con una vocecita divertida.

-¿Qué?-la molestia en mi era evidente.

-Que fueses mi novia.-me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, mostrándose tierno y sexy a la vez.

Oh, en verdad tenía que encontrar la forma de odiar a Gaara, pues al mostrarme esa carita no podía hacerlo.

-Bien, finjamos que somos novios entonces.-traté de desviar la plática.

-Por mi no hay problema con que sea de verdad.

-Pues conmigo si.-traté de aclarar pero el ya sonreía exitoso.

…

…

Me acomodé contra la pared donde se supone Gaara me había acorralado.

Sentí como las manos me sudaban. Esa sería mi primer beso como actriz, bueno, sólo si excluía las beses que había besado a Sasuke en el drama de Koi no Game, pero en esa ocasión, ningúno había sido actuado.

Si no hubiese estado destrozada por lo sucedido con el Uchiha, quizás no me hubiese sentido tan nerviosa.

Vamos…por más herida que estuviese, no podía evitar la realidad; estaba soltera, con un chico tremendamente lindo como pareja de actuación, que dicho además, quería besarme desde antes-fuese en broma o en serio- y para colmo, ahora una reportera loca estaba tratando de ligarme a él sentimentalmente.

El chico pelirrojo se acercó poco a poco después del grito de "acción".

Si en realidad quería ser una buena actriz, debía vencer ese problema. ¿Cómo podía pensar en qué se sentiría besar a Gaara cuando se supone yo acababa de terminar con mi novio?

Él notó mi nerviosismo, y antes que sus labios rozaran los míos, pude notar una ligera sonrisa.

Y bueno, todo lo demás quedó grabado por fortuna en una sola toma. Un delicado y rápido beso, el cual para muchas personas que vieran el drama sería lindo y tierno, pero para mi era un pequeño infierno que había comenzado.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo?

…

…

Esa tarde Hinata llegaría ya tarde a la casa, y yo ni pensar pasar el resto del día cerca del amargado de Neji. Así que me fui a cenar por ahí. Sin embargo cuando miré el reloj aún era temprano. Con fastidio me regresé al departamento de los Hyuga.

Había conseguido una copia de las llaves, puesto que a mi jefe no le gustaba para nada ir a abrir la puerta. En silencio me adentré al lugar y traté de caminar de puntitas, molestarlo si estaba durmiendo tampoco era una opción.

-Pues está dicho entonces.-escuché hablar a Ino desde el despacho.

No sabía que ella estaría de visita.

-Si es lo que realmente quieres, entonces lárgate, por mi no hay problema.-respondió Neji.

Eso me sonó a una nueva batalla entre esos dos. Me acerqué cerca de la puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta.

La chica estaba con un montón de papeles entre las manos, miraba a su jefe quien estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Sé que tu no tienes problema con ello. Nunca lo has tenido…para ti…-su voz comenzaba a romperse…-parece que para ti sólo fui siempre la asistente, como si de una máquina se tratase.

-Te equivocas. ¿Qué no te traté bien todo este tiempo? ¿No procuré que estuvieras cómoda en este trabajo? ¡Entonces porque me pagas así, traicionándome!

-A ti sólo te duele que me valla con Akatsuki, ¿verdad?

-Me duele que la persona en que más he confiado me abandone para irse con ese descarado de Hatake. No puedo creer que te halla comprado.

-Esto no es de dinero Neji, ¿no has pensado que Kakashi podría ofrecerme algo más que un mejor sueldo en Akatsuki para que yo aceptara?

Mi manager se levantó de la silla y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba frente a Ino.

-¿Qué te ha ofrecido él? ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yamanaka, explícate! ¿Qué te ha propuesto ese maldito depravado?

El chico la tomo de la mano, haciendo que ella tirara los papeles que cargaba.

No podía creerlo, el ojiperla estaba colérico. ¿Era mi imaginación o trataba de defender a su ahora ex asistente?

-Nada de tu incumbencia.-respondió la chica.

Estoy segura que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia.

-Vamos...ya no soy ni siquiera tu asistente.-y trató de soltarse.

-¡Eres mía, y eso de eso no te puedes deshacer renunciando!-gritó el chico.

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba un ligero sollozo por parte de Ino.

-Tu…tuya…-susurró la chica rubia.

Y sin esperárselo, como si se hubiese estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo, Neji la jaló del brazo y la atrajo para si, con la otra mano la tomó del mentón y la besó.

Ella trató de zafarse tan sólo los primeros segundos, pero sus manos terminaron por enlazarse alrededor del chico.

¿Qué…estaba pasando ahí…?

¿En qué momento el Hyuga había dejado la cordura a un lado?

¿Habia dicho que…Ino era suya?

Sus bocas se movían desesperadas, como si estuviesen sedientos de aquello.

Sonreí. Quizás Neji si podía tener algo bueno dentro de él. ¡No era totalmente inmune a Ino! Bueno, si, era un poco ciego, algo testarudo, pero parecía que en realidad si sentía algo por ella. Se había puesto furioso por saber que Kakashi pudo haberle propuesto algo indecente a su asistente, y sus celos habían sido claros desde mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonto?

Comprendí que no debía seguir mirando cuando él la elevó sobre el escritorio, tiró todo lo que había en él-incluyendo su carísima laptop- y la recostó sobre el mueble.

Al primer gemido salí corriendo del departamento.

Apenas cerré la puerta y me encontré con Hinata que recién llegaba.

-¿Sakura-chan…por qué estás tan…roja?.preguntó.

-Te explico en el camino, ahora…eh..eh…vayamos a otra parte.

-Pero necesito…-cuando la vi tratar de abrir la puerta la moví de inmediato.

-No podemos entrar ahora ahí, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? Es ya tarde, además Neji-san se enojará…

-Se va a enojar si ahora lo interrumpimos.-afirmé.

Hinata frunció el seño.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

Pensé rápido y sólo me llegaron dos lugares a la mente, el primero lo había abandonado dos días antes, el segundo, sabía que le causaría dolores de cabeza a Hinata.

-Probemos con visitar a los Uzumaki.

…

…

…Continuará.

…

…

Uf! El capi fue un poquitín largo, sin embargo no alcancé a escribir lo que había planeado. Les había contado que quizás terminaría en el capi 35 esta historia? Pues creo que quizás se extienda al 36 con lo lenta que voy :S!

Bien…pues …hoy no tengo mucho que decir, más que pedirles que se pasen por mis otros fics…ya sé que hace un ratito que no los actualizo, pero prometo que ya lo haré (vamos…les prometí que esta conti estaría para el lunes o antes..he cumplido..!)

Otro tema que quería tocar es…¿por qué tengo tan pocos rws? TT_TT ah…no suelo quejarme sobre ello…pero es que…hay muchas lecturas…¿y por qué tan pocos rw? Vamos…les tomará solo unos segundos…!

u.u

Bueno, sobre el capi…de una buena vez aviso que viene un lemon. ¿Entre quienes? Las dejo con la duda.

Y si alguien había perdido la esperanza en el SasuSaku de esta historia, prometo que ya casi volveré a ello…no se van a arrepentir de lo que voy a poner…XD!

Byeee!

Rws?


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO XXXII. Hablando de corazones rotos…

Hinata temblaba ligeramente mientras se acomodaba por séptima vez en el sofá. Desde que entramos a esa casa parecía haber comenzado a hiperventilar. Además me estaba preocupando el tono rojizo que había adoptado su piel, que para ser un simple sonrojo ya había durado demasiado.

-Aquí está el té.-anunció Minato.

Por un segundo no pude evitar embelesarme con aquel hombre. Naruto había heredado de él esos electrizantes ojos azules, ese cabello rubio sedoso y ese porte de chico sexy. Aunque ya con sus años, su padre seguía viéndose espectacular, sumado a ello era el conductor de noticias más popular del país.

-Gracias.-respondimos Hinata y yo al unísono.

-Mi hijo no debe tardar en llegar, cuando lo haga cenaremos.

-¡Oh! No creo que debamos quedarnos, es algo tarde y mi primo no sabe que hemos venido aquí.-soltó casi en un susurró mi amiga.

Como ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llegar a la cocina tras descubrir lo de Neji con Ino, para esas alturas de la noche por poco y me desmayaba de hambre.

-Quedémonos, yo más tarde llamo para avisar. ¿Si?-rogué a la chica.

Titubeó un instante, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! Será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? He pedido que preparen el ramen que tanto te gusta.-dijo Minato mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Hinata trató sin resultado sonreir, pero al parecer los nervios podían más con ella.

-Gracias por todo Namikaze-san.

-¿Tardará mucho Naruto?-soné un poco desesperada, pero necesitaba cenar ya.

El hombre revisó su reloj.

-Comúnmente siempre esta aquí a esta hora, hoy tenía grabación hasta tarde, pero sabiendo que hoy hay ramen en la cena sé que no tardará más en llegar.

Y casualmente, el chico entró corriendo a la sala.

-¡Ya llegué!-vociferó.

Pasó de nosotros y fue directo al comedor.

-¿Ven? Se los dije.

Seguimos a Minato. Naruto estaba ya sentado y al vernos nos miró con sorpresa.

-Hijo, tenemos invitadas.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-san.-se había levantado y saludaba con una reverencia.

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos.-dije.

-Naruto-kun…-susurró mi amiga.

La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, solo con uno que otro comentario que hacía Minato sobre la situación del país, la economía, los problemas de delincuencia, la evolución de la tecnología y cosas que sólo uno podía escuchar hablar a un conductor de noticias, que aunque era muy apuesto y simpático, no dejaba esa parte seria y un poco aburrida de él a un lado.

-¿Su esposa porque no nos acompaña?-pregunté indiferente a lo que parecía obvio.

Naruto dio un respingo, miró a su padre y luego a mí.

-Mamá falleció.

Me di una cachetada mental, la ausencia total de la madre era algo muy claro, aunque nunca hubiese pensado que estaría muerta.

-Perdón, no sabía, lo siento mucho.-me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace muchos años, la extrañamos pero la vida tiene que continuar.-Minato parecía tan calmado que mi pena disminuyó.

-¿Sabes algo Sakura-chan? Mi madre fue actriz, la mejor de todos los tiempos.-dijo el chico sonriente, mientras a la vez trataba de pasarse un gran pedazo de carne, tuve miedo de que se ahogara.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ku…kuchu…bu…na.-balbuceó el chico con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Qué?

-Kushina-san.-intervino Hinata.

Naruto por primera vez en la velada se giró a mirar a la ojiperla, quien estaba a mi lado. Fue una mirada extraña, que apenas duró unos cuantos segundos y en seguida ambos voltearon a ver puntos diferentes.

-Ojalá la hubieses conocido, era la mujer más bella y talentosa que he conocido, se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarte a mejorar tu actuación.-apuntó Minato.

-Mamá preparaba el mejor ramen del mundo, el que estamos comiendo, aunque no está nada mal, no se acerca ni por poco al de ella.

-En efecto.-dijo el padre.

-Es verdad.-agregó Hinata.

A no ser porque los conocía un poco, parecería que lo único que extrañaban de ella era el ramen.

-¿Tu también la conociste?-pregunté a mi amiga.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Era una mujer muy amable. Recuerdo que era muy bella, tenía un cabello rojo muy hermoso, siempre que…-titubeó unos segundos-…siempre que venía se alegraba mucho de verme, me invitaba a tomar el té y de vez en cuando nos ayudaba a Naruto y a mi con la tarea.

-Cosa que tu no necesitabas, pero al verte batallar tanto con mi hijo tratando de explicarle, también se les unía, ella pensaba que algún día te hartarías de ese cabeza hueca.-le dijo Minato a ojiperla.

El chico comía con los ojos clavados en el tazón. Estaba claramente incómodo con aquella conversación.

Entonces recordé lo que mi amiga me había confesado. Ambos habían sido muy amigos, hasta el momento en que él decidió comenzar a actuar, fue en ese punto cuando se alejaron completamente sin ningún tipo de explicación.

-¿Así que ustedes son amigos?-pregunté a Naruto.

El rubio levantó la mirada, y nos miró a las dos.

-En la infancia solamente.-su voz era diferente, estaba claro que quería dejar ese tema.

-Eran inseparables realmente, ni siquiera yo entiendo como es que dejaron de hablarse. ¿Fue una pelea de novios?

El chico por poco y se atraganta, su padre tuvo que darle varias palmadas en la espalda para que no lo hiciera.

-Naruto-kun y yo no éramos novios.-trató de aclarar Hinata. Temí que estuviera a nada de respirar, estaba peligrosamente pálida. ¿Cómo le hacía para cambiar tan rápido de color?

-Pues lo parecía, ¡debiste verlos Sakura-chan! Desde pequeños eran muy unidos, eran muy amigos, cuando crecieron parecían una parejita perfecta, ella cuidando de que este tonto no se metiera en problemas, él defendiéndola de los chicos que la acosaban, Hinata lo ayudaba para que pasara lo exámenes, él dándole ánimos para que no fuera tan tímida. Incluso cada tarde los teníamos por aquí, revolviendo la casa.-Minato parecía algo nostálgico al recordar auquello.- Como Kushina aún estaba con nosotros, siempre preparaba ramen cuando tu venías-se dirigió a mi amiga.-era por eso que mi Naruto procuraba traerte más seguido.

-Basta de eso papá, fue hace mucho tiempo.-el chico estaba algo molesto.

-Pero fueron buenos tiempos, ¿no es así?

-Es algo que está en el pasado.-ahora la que habló fue Hinata.

El chico la miró con detenimiento, analizando algo incomprensible para mí.

-Cierto, nada de aquel entonces volverá, ni aunque trates de recordar como fue en verdad.-dijo el rubio.

-Pero existió, y los recuerdos son una prueba de ello.-objeté.

-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas pues no ayudan en nada.-habló el joven.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, además los recuerdos son parte de nuestra vida, son la huella que deja nuestra existencia.-aseveró el padre.

-Pero hay recuerdos que no sirven para nada, sólo molestan.-el chico miró a la ojiperla a los ojos.

Desde mi posición apenas fue audible el ligero sollozo de Hinata.

-Con permiso, debo ir al baño.-dijo la chica sin más y se levantó de su silla.

-Ya sabes donde está.-añadió Minato.

Mi amiga salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, cuando lo hubo echo, el padre miró inquisidor a su hijo.

-No tenías por qué sonar tan ofensivo.

-No sé de qué hablas.-el chico iba ya por su tercer tazón de ramen.

-No le hagas al tonto, no debiste decir aquello, ella pudo malinterpretarlo. Ahora debe estar pensando que no te gusta su presencia.

-Es la verdad, desde hace mucho debió hacerse a la idea.-dijo el chico con cierta amargura.

-Eres un idiota.-espeté.

Sus profundos ojos azules me miraron con algo de enojo.

-Creo que no deberías meterte en esto.

-¡Ja! Te recuerdo que ella fue mi amiga antes que tú, y no me gusta para nada que le hagas daño, ella es una de las personas más amables e inocentes que conozco. Si años atrás decidiste ignorar la amistad que tenían, mandarlo todo a la basura, ¿por qué ahora no la dejas en paz?

-Yo no le he dicho nada.

-¡Le dijiste que era una molestia!

-No lo dije de esa manera.

-Pues así sonó.-agregó Minato.

Duramos un tiempo ahí en un incómodo silencio que sólo se interrumpía por el sonido que hacía Naruto al masticar. De pronto de la nada éste se levantó claramente molesto, aventó la servilleta a la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó su padre sin recibir respuesta.

También me levanté. De seguro iba a buscar a Hinata, no quería que discutieran.

-Déjalos que hablen a solas.-me recomendó el mayor.

-No quiero que la trate mal.

-Esos dos tienen muchas cosas que solucionar. Dejémoslos un rato.

Aún dudando volví a mi lugar.

-¿Tan malo fue lo que pasó?-pregunté en un suspiro.

-No sé exactamente. Él nunca quiso decirme ni una palabra sobre ello. Se me hizo muy injusto, ella lo apoyó mucho después de que su madre murió, y al poco tiempo él prácticamente dejó de hablarle.

-¿Fue por la fama?¿Por eso creyó que Hinata ya no lo merecía?-pregunté molesta.

Minato me miró extrañado.

-Claro que no fue por eso, Naruto puede hacer muchas cosas mal, pero no eso. Él nunca podría dejar de hablarle a alguien por sentirse superior.-en la forma que lo dijo, lleno de confianza y con cierta autoridad, me convenció un poco.

-¿Entonces que fue? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana se olvidó de que ella existía?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Estuvimos debatiendo sobre el tema por varios minutos, hasta que de reojo pude ver a Hinata correr a la salida, donde azotó la puerta sin decir más.

-Oh, por Dios.-me levanté al instante y busqué mi bolso.

-¡Ese idiota! Me va a escuchar.-sentenció Minato.

-Me voy, una disculpa antes, creo que no fue buena idea venir. Gracias por la cena.

-No te preocupes, vuelve cuando quieras. Ahora ve tras ella, es muy tarde para que ande sola por las calles.

A zancadas crucé el comedor y la sala, cuando llegué al recibidor me topé con Naruto.

-Siempre tuve la idea de que eras buena persona, pero por lo visto me equivoqué rotundamente.

Me di la vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de salir pude verlo a la cara.

-Cuídala.-desvió la mirada, mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños.

-Idiota.-espeté y cerré con fuerza la puerta.

Me costó encontrar a mi amiga. Cuando salí ya no se veía por ningún lado. Marqué a su celular y ni siquiera contestó. Supuse que el único lugar al que iría sería a casa.

Después de un largo viaje en taxi, subí algo desesperada por el ascensor. Cuando llegué al departamento fui directo a la habitación de la chica.

-Hinata.-llamé a la puerta.

Tras no recibir respuesta, toqué fuerte con la mano.

-Hinata.

¿Y si no estaba ahí?

Apenas me había movido un paso cuando escuché que abría. Cuando la vi me sorprendí, se veía muy mal. Tenía los ojos hinchados, el delineador corrido y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

-Me odia, Naruto me odia.-susurró para luego romper en llanto.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se recargó en el borde de la puerta.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo últimamente en el mundo que todo mundo tenía roto el corazón?

Primero yo y mi gran problema con Sasuke, luego Ino, aunque claramente eso ya se había resuelto, así que ella salía de la lista, ¡y ahora era Hinata!

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió.-pedí.

Con voz entrecortada trató de explicarme, interrumpiendo su relato de vez en cuando para sollozar.

…

"-_Deberías regresar al comedor.-dijo cuando la encontró en una de las bancas del jardín._

_-¿Para qué continúes como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, ignorando que existo?_

_El chico frunció el seño y resopló con fastidio._

_-Me doy claramente cuenta de que existes, que no quiera estar a tu lado como antes no significa que te ignore._

_Ella trató de reprimir las lágrimas, siempre había sido algo débil en ese tipo de situaciones, y más tratándose de Naruto._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Desde que dejamos de hablarnos, he estado esperando una explicación por parte tuya. ¿No crees que es algo que me merezco? Por lo menos si vas a pretender que nunca nos conocimos, merezco saber la razón._

_-Simplemente no hay razón._

_-¡Vamos, para cualquier cosa la hay! ¡Si me odias sólo dilo!_

_-No es así de fácil._

_Hinata quería golpearlo, se levantó de donde estaba y se paró frente a él._

_-Sólo dilo._

_-¿Estarías conforme si te digo que te odio?_

_-Por lo menos sabría que no me ignoras._

_-Esto es algo que debería quedar en el pasado, ¿por qué sacarlo de nuevo?_

_-¿Preguntas por qué? ¡Naruto! ¡Éramos los mejores amigos! ¡Fueron cerca de diez años, estuviste ahí cuando mi madre falleció, yo también estuve a tu lado cuando la tuya también lo hizo, te enfrentaste a mi padre aquella vez que me levantó la mano, me diste valor para perseguir mis sueños, cuando te rompiste la pierna y creíste tontamente que no volverías a caminar, estuve ahí para obligarte e ir a terapia todos los días, dime entonces ¿qué hice para que me despreciaras?¿nunca quisiste ser mi amigo?_

_-Simplemente alejémonos, esa amistad no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado._

_Ella tomó aire, tenía que resistirse a llorar._

_-¿Así va a quedar esto? ¿Ni siquiera me dirás el por qué soy tan despreciable para ti?_

_-No eres despreciable, simplemente no soy quien para estar cerca de ti._

_La chica fingió una sonrisa._

_-Como quieras, que pasen tantos años sean posibles sin hablarnos._

_Ella se tapó la boca para tapar un sollozo y salió corriendo del lugar."_

…

Fue hasta ya entrada la madrugada cuando Hinata logró dormir, aun así suspiraba de vez en cuando. Seguramente siempre había amado a Naruto, no sólo en los últimos años, por eso le afectaba más todo aquello. El chico le había prohibido que se le acercara. ¿No era eso devastador?

...

…

Con sus labios aprisionaba los míos. Ese beso era diferente, tan lleno de desesperación y anhelo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin poder tener ese simple pero maravilloso contacto que me parecía más placentero que antes.

Su lengua jugó con la mía por un tiempo, mientras su mano me recorría desde el pecho hasta el muslo.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y dejé que mis dedos se aferraran a sus cabellos.

Con besos delicados pasó por mi mejilla al cuello. Sabía bien cómo hacerme suspirar con tan sólo lamer en los lugares correctos.

No podía creerlo lo que sucedía, había aparecido de la nada en mi habitación, en silencio me había besado ferozmente, y ahora con cada caricia estaba logrando que quisiera mucho más de él, recordando tiempos pasados.

Con su ayuda le quité la camisa, mis manos se agazaparon de su bien esculpido torso. Incluso me sonrojé cuando se dio cuenta de mi deseo. Sus labios regresaron a mi boca, mientras juguetón trató de llegar a mis pechos.

En un roce extraño, me di cuenta de que, curiosamente, su sexo estaba ya duro. ¿Él también había estado esperando aquello tanto como yo?

Rozaba mi entrepierna incitándome a querer tenerlo dentro de mi lo más rápido posible.

-No…-tomé aire-…no deberías estar aquí.-susurré.

Aún en la oscuridad pude notar su media sonrisa.

-No puedo más, Sakura, te necesito…

-Pero no aquí…-no me dejó continuar, presionó su erección sobre mí, haciendo que por uno segundos me olvidará del resto del mundo y sólo quisiera sentir sus besos y su cálido cuerpo.

Su mano llegó a mi zona baja, al darse cuenta del éxito de sus caricias, sonrió satisfecho.

No me di cuenta cuando quedamos totalmente desnudos, sólo sentí cuando su lengua jugaba de una manera traviesa con mis senos.

Era torturante sólo recibir caricias, muy dentro de mi quería que lograra su objetivo de una buena vez, que me tomara como quisiera, que ese espacio que había estado entre ambos los últimos días desapareciera por completo.

Cuando por enésima vez volvió a besarme, me di cuenta de todo.

¿Cómo pude estarme engañando? ¿Cuándo olvidé que ese amor era tan grande? ¿Cuándo comencé a mentirme con la tonta idea de que podía vivir sin él?

Tantas cosas venían a la mente que me dieron ganas de llorar, pero de hacerlo, sería algo tonto, en la situación en la que estábamos sólo terminaría arruinando todo.

Recuerdos desde el primer día vinieron a mi cabeza. Su expresión la primera vez que nos topamos y mis cosas cayeron al suelo. Su sonrisa en la pantalla cuando me descubrí quien era en realidad. Su mirada de enojo cuando fue por mi a casa de Neji la primera vez que decidí abandonar el departamento. La forma en que respondió a mi beso cuando aquella noche de fiesta en el templo, por error lo besé. Aquella emoción que sentí cuando acepté que me había enamorado de él. Lo sorprendida que estaba cuando él descubrió que me regresaba a América, y en su pobre intento de retenerme, me había hecho el amor. Cómo llegó algo insolente a casa de mis padres, engatusando a mi madre y lidiando con mi padre.

Por último, recordé aquella manera en que solía mirarme furioso. ¡Eso era algo tonto! ¿cómo podía amar también la forma en que enojaba? De cierta forma había asimilado sus desperfectos, así como sus virtudes…

Entró en mi de golpe, provocando oleadas de un placer extraño, diferente, con cierto sabor a algo más…algo que iba más allá de lo posible…

Su sexo, caliente y palpitante, me embestía con un ritmo ya conocido, lento en ocasiones, rápido cuando sólo quería jugar conmigo sin llevarme a ningún lado.

Justo cuando mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes, cuando su respiración era mucho más fuerte, se detuvo y pude sentir esos ojos negros mirarme tan intensamente que me dejaban sin aliento.

-Eres tú.-susurró para luego llevarme al paraíso…

…

…

Desperté de golpe y casi puedo jurar que pegué un grito _o en el peor de los casos un gemido_. Estaba sudorosa, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, y la respiración entrecortada.

Registré mi cama y al instante me di cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño, la cama parecía tan lisa como cuando me recosté la noche anterior sin siquiera mover ni una sola sábana.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso un grito desesperado de mi subconsciente en un intento de hacerme saber lo que trataba de evitar?

Estaba jodidamente enamorada de Sasuke. Podían haber pasado muchas cosas, haberme dado cuenta que él no me había amado realmente, que sólo tenía ojos para Aki. Sin embargo yo aún seguía aferrada a él, aunque de repente me hubiese dejado llevar por el encanto de Gaara, aunque hubiese tratado de mentirme con la idea de que podría olvidarlo, la verdad era que sólo sería él, siempre.

…

Esa mañana ocurrió algo curioso, durante el desayuno, había tres caras deprimentes sólo dando vueltas a sus platos, sin probar bocado. Uno que otro suspiro se adornaba con el silencio que había en la cocina.

No había rastro de Ino por ningún lado, y a juzgar por la pinta de Neji, su deseo de no llegar temprano al trabajo, su mal humor amenazando con salir a la luz en cualquier momento, y esas ojeras, quizás había sucedido algo malo después de tanta…_acción. _Sentí escalofríos al recordar lo que había visto una noche atrás en su despacho, nunca más volvería a ver su escritorio de la misma manera.

Hinata estaba cabizbaja, igual con ojeras. Parecía que en cualquier momento podría volver a llorar.

Y yo, bueno, tratando de olvidarme de lo miserable que era en esos momentos. ¡Había soñado que Sasuke, y de qué manera! ¿Por qué aún sabiendo que él sólo quería a Aki, aún lo quería junto a mí?

Cuando llegué al trabajo, recibí un golpe más en mi ánimo.

Mientras me peinaban, en la televisión se transmitía un programa de espectáculos. Una nota en especial hizo que todo mundo girara a verme.

"Aquí se los confirmamos, tenemos estas fotografías como evidencia, el guapísimo y talentoso Sabaku Gaara, y la reciente actriz promesa, Haruno Sakura, han confirmado que están saliendo…"

Hasta mi estilista soltó un gritito de sorpresa. Todas las miradas de la estancia se dirigieron a mí, y un murmullo incesante comenzó.

Me importaba poco lo que podían opinar de mi, lo que en verdad me molestaba era la gran mentira en la que estaba metida.

¿Cómo pude aceptar seguir esa farsa de ser novia de Gaara cuando ni siquiera lo amaba? ¿Qué buscaba, utilizarlo para olvidar a Sasuke?

Mi ánimo decayó aún más cuando casualmente, la siguiente nota hablaba sobre la persona que más extrañaba en esos momentos.

"Uchiha y Ueda, al parecer pasarán a ser la segunda pareja del momento después de Sabaku y Haruno. Se les ha visto pasear por varios lugares, muchas de las fotografías circulan por la red, sin embargo la noticia del día de hoy sobre ellos, es sobre su participación en un nuevo drama, el cual estelarizarán, serán pareja tanto en la ficción como en la vida real. Además, parece ser que esta serie los catapultará a la cima una vez más…"

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo, esa chica es muy mona, queda muy bien al lado de Sabaku, en el drama se ve que hay química entre ellos!-escuché murmurar a alguien.

-El Uchiha y Aki se ven geniales juntos, sin duda el drama será todo un éxito…-alguien más dijo a lo lejos.

El lugar estaba a explotar, todo mundo comentando. Parecía ser cierto lo que decían en el programa, éramos las dos parejas más populares.

-¿Ya lo viste?-preguntó Gaara al terminar las grabaciones.

Puse cara de fastidio.

-¿Quién no lo ha visto? No dudaría en decir que ya hasta mi madre en América se ha de haber enterado.

El chico se acercó y se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo, más cerca de lo que yo hubiese querido, provocando que me moviera más a la orilla.

-También pienso que ha sido un gran escándalo, pero bueno, eso le dará publicidad al drama. Además, en algún momento se iban a enterar.

-No me gusta para nada todo el revuelo que esto ha provocado.

-Pues entonces ve preparándote, ahí afuera están un montón de periodistas, fotógrafos, reporteros y demás esperando a vernos salir.

-¿Qué?

-Recién salí del set sólo para ir al baño y por poco y me dejan ciego con tanto flash, y sordo con tantas preguntas.

-Tenemos que dejar algo claro.

Traté de tranquilizarme y hablar por fin con la verdad.

-Este supuesto romance no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.

Me miró con cierta decepción.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

El chico suspiró y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Creo que no puedo evitar que la gente no me tome en serio. Cuando dije que no tardaría en pedirte que fueras mi novia, era verdad.

-Lo sé, y lo entendí claramente.

Entonces se acercó a mí, a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

-Permíteme entonces hacer realidad lo que tanto hablan en las noticias. Sabes que te puedo hacer feliz.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no me decido por ello.

-¿Necesitas tiempo?-con su dedo índice acarició mis labios.

Su pregunta me hizo reflexionar sobre todo eso. Si bien no quería mentirle a Gaara, tampoco podía hacerme ilusiones sobre volver a estar junto a Sasuke. Estaba claro que tenía que rehacer mi vida, y que el pelirrojo podría ser en un futuro una opción…claro, siendo muy optimistas y pensando que algún día podría olvidarme del Uchiha…

-Tengo que ser sincera contigo. Eres un chico realmente lindo. Cualquier chava se clavaría contigo, y si, quizás en un tiempo me confundí y me llamaste un poco la atención, pero no puedo mentirle a nadie. Actualmente, trato de olvidarme de alguien a quien amé mucho.

La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se borró. Volvió a suspirar y luego me miró intensamente.

-¡Ahg, Haruno! Vas a hacer que me vuelva loco.-se revolvió el pelo, haciendo que luciera más rebelde que de costumbre.- Estoy dispuesto a esperarte. Sea mañana, en un mes, un año, seré paciente.

-Eres un mujeriego, claro que no puedes esperar por alguien de esa manera.

Estuvo en silencio por un buen rato, sólo mirándome. Me desesperaba estar ahí esperando a Ino, quien entre tanto jaleo, me había prometido que hablaría conmigo cuando terminara su trabajo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes algo raro.-dijo el pelirrojo después de un tiempo.

Fruncí el seño.

-Conque no digas que es mi cabello…

-Es todo en ti. Pasando por tu actitud seria, hasta lo curiosa que eres con las cosas simples. Creo que la primera vez que llamaste mi atención fue aquella ocasión cuando te caíste en el lodo…

-Búrlate.

-Es en serio.-sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Eres divertida en una forma que pareces no darte cuenta de ello.

-¿Ahora resulta que las cosas malas queme pasan son divertidas?

Rió de una forma que pareció encantador, si no estuviera muriendo por Sasuke claramente hubiese caído ante su hechizo.

-Vaya, siento interrumpir a la nueva pareja.-dijo alguien frente a nosotros.

Ambos nos giramos y nos encontramos ahí nada más y nada menos que con Aki Ueda.

La chica parecía lucir más linda y brillante cada vez que la veía. Ese día su atuendo era espectacular. Llevaba una falda ligeramente vaporosa, blusa blanca con una linda flor bordada en un costado, medias negras, el cabello suelto y tan lacio y largo como la caracterizaban. Sus pequeños ojos parpadeaban con una avidez que combinaba con su alegre sonrisa.

Era un poco más baja que yo, aunque también era demasiado delgada, "frágil y delicada" más bien, pero con un brillo que sólo podía tener la mujer que se había ganado el corazón y la atención de Sasuke.

-Hola.-saludé con una reverencia, levantándome como resorte del sofá.

-Aki-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Gaara, jalándome hacía él por la cintura.

Hubiese querido soltarme, pero mi orgullo me decía que fingiera.

-Visitando a los malos amigos.-rió y pareció que mil aves cantaran.

La tipa era odiosamente simpática, y eso que sólo había dicho unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Cómo has conseguido pasar?-preguntó el chico.

-Tácticas que aprendí hace tiempo, créeme cuando te digo que los guardaespaldas funcionan.

-Mira, te presento a Sakura.

Agradecí que no dijera la palabra "novia", aunque supuse que ella ya lo sabría.

-¡Ah! Eres más linda en persona. Hace unos días un contacto me dejó al alcance el primer capítulo de Hey You!, chicos…¡está genial! Ustedes hacen un muy buen trabajo, Gaara, tu personaje, Ken, ¡vaya que me vuelve loca! Es un todo un cabeza dura, pero vaya que va contigo el papel. Y tu, Sakura, pareciera que eres una experta en la actuación, no pareces para nada una novara…Y tu personaje, ¡adoro el toque que le diste de mujer recatada!

Así se quedó hablando por mucho rato, casi hablando hasta por los codos. Nunca creí que Aki Ueda fuera toda una fanática de los dramas, lo cual era raro, pues ella era una actriz. Pero por la cara de ilusión que ponía cuando contaba sus momentos favoritos del capítulo, lo dramática que era de repente cuando algo le disgustaba o le encantaba, era de lo más curioso. Y sin embargo, no perdía esa elegancia que parecía llevar impregnada en la piel.

-…En fin chicos, me declaro fan de ambos.-dijo finalizando.

-Vaya Ueda, no puedes dejar de ser una maniaca.-se burló Gaara.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Tonto, así no se trata a una fan, ¡tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte aún!

-Como digas.

-Pero lo digo en serio chicos, se ven realmente lindos.

-G-gracias.-susurré.

Aún estaba en shock por mi primera impresión sobre Aki, cuando ella de la nada me abrazó.

-Cuida muy bien de este chico torpe.-me dijo al separarse, sin dejar a un lado la sonrisa.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

-Me han avisado apenas hoy sobre la ceremonia para la presentación del primer capítulo. Los veré ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Vamos! ¿Tendré que soportarte aún ahí?-preguntó Gaara con desgano.

-No me hables así niño, que soy mayor que tu, así que soy tu sempai.-dijo la chica con cierto aire de triunfo.

-¿Mañana es la presentación?-pregunté apenas saliendo de mi shock.

-Si, vamos a tener que aguantar a toda la prensa encima de nosotros. Todo mundo va a estar ahí.

-Llevaré a Saji, el muy amargado no quería ir pero lo he convencido.

Y ahí fue justamente, cuando pareció romperse un vidrio en pedazos. ¿O era mi corazón?

-Es increíble que te halla perdonado. –dijo el pelirrojo algo serio.

Aki suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-El Uchiha siempre ha sido alguien muy especial para mi, y al haber vuelto, volverlo a ver ha sido lo mejor de todo.

…

…

-No quiero ir.-reclamé a Ino cuando por fin la vi.

-¿A dónde?

-A esa estúpida presentación.

La chica resopló y siguió acomodando los papeles que traía en las manos.

-Esta en el contrato, tienes que hacerlo, no te puedes librar de ello.

-¡Pero ahí van a estar Sasuke y Aki!

-Creí que hace unos momentos se estaban haciendo amigas, incluso te abrazó. Además, ¿quieres que mencione lo que dice el chisme del día sobre cierta parejita nueva?

Bufé y me tiré en la silla frente a su mesa.

-Es en serio, ¡no podría aguantar tal tortura!

La chica me miró con cierta tristeza.

-No tienes otra salida. Prepárate mentalmente. Piensa que será tu momento de gloria, este día tu popularidad ha subido a los cielos, estas haciendo un buen trabajo como actriz, y para colmo ese chico tan guapo anda tras de ti.

-No estoy aún preparada para toparme con Sasuke, y mucho menos si va con ella.

En ese momento Neji entró a la sala.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó indiferente a la rubia.

Ella ni un segundo lo miró a los ojos.

-Aquí está todo.-señaló a unas cajas.-En esas bolsas están mis pertenencias, y este es el respaldo que me pediste.-le entregó un CD.

-Bien, entonces…-titubeó por un instantes.-…has hecho un buen trabajo. Espero…-tragó saliva.-que te vaya bien ahora en Akatsuki.

No dijo ni una sola palabra más, recogió una caja y se largó del lugar.

Yo aún estaba con la mandíbula desencajada cuando la escuché sollozar en silencio.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¡Pensé que…! Ustedes dos…no, a ver, Ino, ¿qué no se habían arreglado ya? Anoche que llegué al departamento los escuché y pensé que…No, no, no, ¿qué pasa?

-Como escuchaste,-trató de limpiarse las lágrimas.- me voy a Akatsuki.

-¡Pero tu perteneces aquí!

-No, Sakura, yo pertenezco a un lugar donde me sepan apreciar, y eso está muy lejos de Neji.

La chica tomó sus cosas, dispuesta a irse.

-Pero él te dijo que…no me hagas repetir lo que vi, aunque te juro que no vi todo, dejé de ver cuando te levantó en el escritorio…¿no lo hicieron?

Ino se sonrojó débilmente.

-Lo hicimos.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté desesperada.

-Cuando por fin le pregunté lo que sentía por mi, no supo que contestar.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tanto le costaba decir "te amo"? Es verdaderamente un tempano de hielo, y yo, amiga, no puedo vivir con alguien así.

…

Muy bien, todo se había ido al demonio. Justo cuando pensé que lo de Neji e Ino se había resuelto, todo se había puesto peor. Hinata parecía zombie en vida, Gaara no podía quitarse esa mirada extraña al verme, Aki cada vez me parecía más una buena chica que la mujer que me había quitado en cierta forma al tipo que quería, y para colmo, un día después tenía que asistir a la dichosa ceremonia de presentación del drama, e indudablemente me toparía con Sasuke.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué podría decirme él a mí? Tan sólo esperaba no sonrojarme al recordar mi estúpido sueño, eso sería lo peor, que él se diera cuenta que aún seguía totalmente embobada con él, aún tras supuestamente tener nuevo novio.

La mala suerte, de nuevo había vuelto…

…

…Continuará.

…

…

…

…

Heyu! ñ.ñ!

Ya sé que muchas querrán matarme por haber tardado más de dos meses… pero la única explicación que tengo es que no podía, ya en FB expliqué las razones y la situación en la que me estoy. Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar, gracias por leer este fic, gracias por sus lindas palabras en los rws, gracias por decirme que soy buena, aunque me falte mucho por aprender, GRACIAS por soportar mis faltas de ortografía y redacción…que hasta hace unas semanas volví a reconsiderar… u.u soy un asco en ello…, gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta estas alturas, y gracias por querer más de esto.

Y bueno, aquí mis notas:

-Tengo mi primer One-shot, titulado "Niñera por una noche", fue escrito para un concurso en el que me metí, aún no dan resultados, pero espero que me halla ido bien! ñ.ñ!

-Hay un grupo en Facebook llamado "Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha", que creé para compartir a este personaje, xDDDDD, si son tan locas y les gusta el emo vengador, únanse!

-También hice un nuevo grupo, llamado "Doramaniaticas", que es…pues de doramas, aún no he publicado algo, pero espero hacerlo en próximos días. Aquí compartiremos series que hallamos visto, opiniones, discusiones, nuevas series, recomendaciones y más, ñ.ñ únanse también!

-El fic "La verdadera historia del príncipe azul" está por terminar, sólo falta un capi, y por supuesto el epílogo! :DD!

-En el siguiente capi, daré un avance de mi nuevo fic…será también sasusaku …espero y lo apoyen… xDDD

-Según como veo a ciertas fans desesperadas… :D, les recomiendo mi fic original "Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto", apoyo plis….

-Les recuerdo que este fic solo le faltan como…ah..soy mala con los cálculos…pues como cuatro capis…

-El lemon del que hablaba no fue este. xDDD sean felices, pervertidas!

Bueno, creo que es todo…

Ah…esperen…

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

mmmm….pobre de Saku….las cosas van de mal en peor. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se tope con Sasuke…?


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO XXXIII. Portada de revista.

Estaba sola. Ya no tenía siquiera a Ino a mi lado para calmarme los nervios o aconsejarme. Hinata seguía en su depresión y hubiese sido egoísta de mi parte quejarme de mi situación con ella.

Nuevamente me pasé por el espejo. Debía estar impecable ese día. Neji no me perdonaría si iba en fachas, debido a que era la presentación del primer capítulo del drama, yo debía ser la protagonista de la noche. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo si Aki Ueda iba a estar ahí?

Repasé mi atuendo para esa noche. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Ese día me había sorprendido tanto con lo largo que estaba. El maquillaje era leve, a excepción de mis labios que eran de un elegante color rojo. El vestido que llevaba era de un hermoso color dorado, con aplicaciones en el mismo color. Tenía los hombros descubiertos y era entallado en el área del busto, más abajo era más amplio y formaba pliegues, hasta llegar a medio muslo. Las zapatillas eran de un color cobrizo, de un tacón enorme y con las cintas atadas algunos centímetros por encima del tobillo.

Sinceramente lucía de ensueño. En parte lo que veía en el espejo me animaba a no darme por vencida con lo que me venía esa noche.

Los nervios fueron aumentando conforme avanzaban los minutos. Para cuando llegamos a la alfombra roja, estaba maldiciendo las zapatillas, pues las piernas me temblaban y era muy probable que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

¡Ya imaginaba el estallido de flashes mientras yo, tirada y besando el suelo, quería desaparecer de ese lugar!

Fue Neji quien me acompañó ese día. Increíblemente él parecía ser el que menos quería ir a esa presentación. Si de algo me había dado cuenta era cómo le había pegado la ausencia de Ino. ¿Por qué el muy imbécil no podía aceptar que la amaba? Una prueba de que en verdad sentía algo por ella era lo distraído que estaba. Parecía siempre estar con la cabeza en otro lado. Incluso había abandonado sus amenazas de mal humor. Cuando fui a rogarle que hiciera algo con lo de la ceremonia, simplemente me había mirado con cara de fastidio, explicándome que incluso él tendría que pasar por ese martirio, también él había pedido ausentarse, o de plano cancelar aquello, pues no le iba tanto alboroto, pero la agencia lo estaba obligando.

Cuando bajé del auto apenas y pude mirar el rostro de mi manager. Cientos de flases me cegaron por un momento, y no me abandonaron ni cuando entré al gran salón.

-¿Eran necesarios tantos camarógrafos?-pregunté con un poco de frustración al Hyuga.

-Los de allá afuera son los que no alcanzaron lugar aquí dentro.-respondió en un tono aburrido.

En el lugar era enorme y estaba a reventar. Habían muchos famosos, a varios de ellos ya me los había topado en la televisora o en la agencia, algunos otros sólo los había visto en la televisión en algún drama o programa de espectáculos.

Varias personas se acercaron a saludarme, y ni siquiera pude contar cuantos autógrafos terminé dando. Se reunían a mí alrededor y me invadían con preguntas, pedían fotografiarme con ellos, me abrazaban y hacían cosas de fans emocionados.

Justo cuando creí que me ahogaría entre tantos fans, sentí como una mano me jaló sacándome de ahí.

-Luces hermosa.-susurró Gaara a mi oído.

Me rodeó con su brazo y me llevó al pequeño escenario. Estando ahí todo mundo aprovechó para tomar fotografías. Varios reporteros se apilaron a nuestro alrededor y comenzaron a hacer preguntas idiotas y comentarios extraños.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva su relación?

-¿Sólo es un truco publicitario?

-¡Eh, queremos ver un beso!

-¿Sakura, es cierto que estás embarazada?

-¡Gaara estás divino!

El chico simplemente se limitó a sonreír. Su mano me rodeaba la cintura, haciendo que la pose en la que estábamos luciéramos como una pareja de verdad.

-Creo que todo esto es innecesario.-le hablé en inglés.

-Sólo hay que darles algo de que hablar, la publicidad es buena.-susurró en el mismo idioma con una pronunciación perfecta.

Después de un buen rato, el personal de seguridad retiró a todo el tumulto, dejándonos respirar por fin.

-No importan las veces que suceda, sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto de los fans y los reporteros.-me quejé.

El joven me llevó a una de las mesas principales, ahí estaba ya Neji, tomando una copa, solo y con una aura depresiva.

-¡Vamos, no lo veas de esa manera! Es divertido ser adulado.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Divertido? Considero que actuar lo es, tratar con fans civilizados también, pero todo este bullicio...es enloquecedor.

-Nos adoran, sonreír para la cámara es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos.

-Neji, ¿por qué parece haber tantos fans si es un evento privado?-pregunté a mi jefe.

El tipo soltó un apenas audible suspiro y dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Son personas que también forman parte del espectáculo, lo que pasa es que ustedes dos con ese teatrito del romance han elevado su popularidad a niveles increíbles incluso entre los propios famosos.

Gaara se quedó serio, creo que no se esperaba que el Hyuga supiera de la mentira de nuestro noviazgo.

-Es mi manager, debía saberlo.-le expliqué.

El lugar siguió llenándose, además comenzaron a preparar el escenario.

Estando ahí sentada, esperando que ese calvario terminara, dirigía la mirada hacía la entrada cada cinco segundos. Al saber que Sasuke iría, una emoción extraña me invadía, impidiendo que me calmara y que pensara en algo más que no fuera la imagen terrible de él con Aki.

-Cálmate, todo va a salir perfecto.-mencionó Gaara en una ocasión mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Enseguida me deshice de aquel contacto, la actitud de chico encantador de mi supuesto novio comenzaba a irritarme.

En la enésima vez que miré a la entrada, vi llegar a Ino, quien iba sola. Lucía hermosa esa noche. Sus cabellos rubios caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros. El vestido azul entallado la hacía lucir provocativa y glamurosa. Me di el gusto de observar la reacción de Neji al verla.

-Es Ino.-anuncié en voz alta.

El Hyuga por poco y derrama su copa por la mesa. Se sobresaltó cuando la encontró con la mirada y no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Ahora regreso.-dije y me dirigí hacía la chica.

Había mucha gente, tuve que hacerme camino casi a empujones.

-Con permiso...Abran paso por favor...

Me di bien cuenta cuando casi le tiro la copa a alguien, pedí disculpas y seguí.

Cuando estaba a sólo dos mesas de llegar con Ino, choqué con alguien, y ahí fue cuando los tacones me traicionaron. Aunque me desequilibré no logré caer, pero mi bolso si lo hizo.

Con fastidio me agaché para recoger lo que se me había caído. Sólo esperaba que nadie tomara una fotografía a aquella escena.

Mi celular había ido a caer muy cerca del zapato de alguien. Esa persona lo tomó antes que yo. Entonces me di cuenta que esa escena me era muy familiar.

Con cierto miedo de que fuese a repetirse, elevé la mirada poco a poco sobre la persona frente a mí. Me levante lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el hombre con quien había chocado, quien ahora me extendía el aparato.

Claro que aquello había sucedido antes. La primera vez que lo conocí. Y esta vez al igual que aquella, ese hombre me había dejado sin aliento, embobada y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

El recuerdo vino a mi mente cegándome por un segundo...

"_Había tanta gente transitando por la calle que me mareaba. Giré repentinamente, tratando de ubicarme, pero en el movimiento fue tan brusco que choqué con alguien. Inmediatamente mi bolso fue a parar al suelo. Me agaché para recoger mis cosas. Mientras me levantaba me maldije por mi mala suerte. ¿Ahora que venía?_

_La persona con la que me topé se agachó a ayudarme, de reojo pude ver sus lustrosos zapatos y me di cuenta de que era un hombre._

_Cuando hube juntado todo, le agradecí, aunque no creo que me haya entendido._

_-Estaba muy distraída, gracias._

_A la primera no le vi muy bien, pero, cuando terminé mi frase, por poco y vuelvo a soltar el bolso, tenía delante de mi tenía a un chico espectacular, sin duda de otro mundo. Era el claro ejemplo de un lindo y guapísimo chico japonés. Era de mediana edad, a mis cálculos no tenía más de veinticinco años. Era alto –más de lo normal en su raza-, tenía un largo pelo negro largo que se dejaba ver en las orillas de un gorro, tez tan blanca que lo podría haber hecho pasar por enfermo fácilmente, llevaba lentes de sol, que a pesar de que eran oscuros, delataban sus ojos rasgados, a simple vista parecía estar vestido así para ocultarse. _

_Mis piernas temblaron un poco ante aquella visión. _

_En un tosco inglés el tipo me contestó._

_-Ten cuidado."_

Frunció el seño y me miró sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo.

Con sus palabras, mi burbuja de los recuerdos se rompió, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

A su costado estaba Aki, tan linda como siempre. Ella me sonreía mientras se aferraba al brazo del chico.

-Estas bellísima, Sakura.-habló la joven.

Tontamente fingí una sonrisa.

-Es genial verlos por aquí.-increíblemente el tono de mi voz parecía diferente, un poco forzada, apagada...

Esperé a que Sasuke dijera algo, lo cual no sucedió. Muy molesta, le arrebaté el celular y lo guardé.

La intensa mirada de Sasuke parecía más intimidante que nunca, aumentaba mis nervios y hacía imposible dejar de verlo.

¿Qué quería? ¿Que me rompiera ahí a llorar? ¿Que le dijera lo tanto que lo extrañaba? ¿Que le demostrara cómo me estaba quedando sin vida poco a poco sin él?

Agradecí ser un poco más fuerte. En otra época no hubiese soportado todo aquello. Apreté los puños y tomé aire.

Cuando apenas iba a decir algo, Gaara llegó de la nada y me pegó hacía él.

-¡Ueda y Uchiha! Que bueno que han venido.-los saludó.

Era incomodo aquello, aún más cuando miles de flashes surgieron de algún lugar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar.-sugirió Aki.

-Vengan a nuestra mesa, por favor.-pidió el pelirrojo.

La sóla idea de compartir la velada con aquella pareja me provocaba nauseas.

-Ellos deben tener ya una reservada.-señalé.

-Eso no importa, vamos, así se la haremos más fácil a los fotógrafos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, para mi desgracia, Sasuke quedó frente a mí. Quería golpearlo, o por lo menos vendarle los ojos, no soportaba esa mirada extraña sobre mí.

Además, ¿por qué rayos aceptó ir a nuestra mesa? ¿Acaso a él no le parecía molesto todo aquello? Sabiendo lo que hubo entre nosotros, ¿qué buscaba haciendo eso?

Quizás simplemente quería burlarse en mi cara. Presumir a su novia perfecta y restregarme su amor en la cara, y eso obviamente, ¡no lo iba a permitir!

-Saji, pareciera que te comieron la lengua los ratones,-enseguida me dirigí a Ueda- ¿siempre es así de serio y antisocial?-finalicé con una sonrisa seductora.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado. ¡Cuando odiaba que hiciera eso!

Una vocecilla despertó en mi interior.

"¡Quiere guerra!"-gritó.

-Deberías ya conocerme, Haruno.-dijo.

Me sorprendí, ¿qué estaba insinuando? ¿Aki ya sabía lo que hubo entre nosotros? La joven parecía muy normal. Cuando la miré amenazadora no descubrí nada en ella.

-¡Cierto! Olvidaba que ustedes dos participaron en un drama así que fueron compañeros de trabajo,-hizo una mueca infantil- Sakura-chan, debo admitir que sentí celillos cuando vi las escenas entre ustedes, ¡pero estuviste genial! No podía creer que fuese tu primera actuación.

La chica parecía tan inocente, al parecer no sabía nada.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Supongo que nos conocimos muy bien en ese entonces.-habló el Uchiha.

Sin darme cuenta, había tomado la mano de Gaara sobre la mesa.

-Escuché que van a rodar una serie juntos.-dije a Ueda.

Ella sonrió.

-Cierto, ¿puedes creerlo? Mi manager pudo convencer a Itachi y las agencias lo aceptaron. Va a ser un proyecto muy interesante.

-Debes estar feliz, ¿no Sasuke? Vas a trabajar al lado de tu novia.-comenté.

-¿Cómo no serlo? Aki es la mejor actriz juvenil que hay, además de hermosa. -había tomado la mano de la chica y depositó un beso en ella.

La joven al instante se sonrojó, algo visible para los demás. Algunos flashes lejanos se escucharon.

-¡Vamos! No derramen tanta miel, hoy nosotros somos los protagonistas.-dijo Gaara algo divertido.

Aki se quedó en silencio. Parecía algo tímida ante las muestras de cariño en público.

-¿Supongo que ya llevan tiempo con su noviazgo, no es así? ¿Quizás desde que comenzaron las grabaciones?-preguntó Sasuke con cierto veneno en sus palabras.

Iba a contestar, pero Gaara se me adelantó.

-Debo confesar que en un inicio sólo quedé deslumbrado con Sakura, pero fue algo más tarde cuando verdaderamente...-retiró un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla con la punta de los dedos- ...me hechizó.

-Jajaja, eres un mujeriego, espero que lo pongas en cintura, Sakura.-dijo Aki.

Recargué la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-Es realmente lindo cuando se pone serio.-traté de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ah! ¿Verdad que son una pareja muy linda, Sasuke?-preguntó Ueda a su novio.

-Hmp.-"respondió".

Viendo todo desde otro punto de vista, Gaara era casi tan guapo como Sasuke, su actitud rebelde le daba un tipo de atractivo diferente al del Uchiha, quien se distinguía por ser algo serio y arrogante. Ambos parecían ser un tipo diferente de chico malo, eran actores y poseían gran popularidad. Entonces bien, ¿qué rayos poseía el pelinegro para parecer superior a mi compañero?

Lo odiaba realmente. ¿Cómo podía mi corazón aún sobresaltarse de la manera que lo hacía? ¡El estaba ahí frente a mí con su nueva novia, a quien nunca había dejado de amar y por la que me había partido el corazón!

-Y cuéntenme, ¿cómo fue que se reencontraron? En la televisión contaron mucho sobre ustedes, pero ¿qué sucedió en verdad?

Ueda suspiró.

-Es una historia muy larga, algo aburrida en parte. Cuando regresé a Japón sabía que iba a ser inevitable volver a verlo,-ella lo miraba con los ojos casi brillando- Una cosa llevó a la otra y pues, el destino quería que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

Cuando Sasuke captó mi mirada, sonrió de medio lado.

-Como ves Haruno, estábamos predestinados a estar juntos. El tiempo que estuve lejos de ella, sólo me ayudó a confirmar que no había otra chica mejor que Aki.

Temblé ligeramente y sentí como unas cuantas lágrimas querían traicionarme. Me tragué la rabia, en esos momentos lo peor sería golpearlo.

¿Ella era entonces la mejor? ¿Yo no fui nada? ¡Para qué me lamentaba, sabía muy bien que no había significado ni un poco para él!

Por un lado estaba tranquila, por fin me estaba diciendo lo que en realidad pensaba. Esa platica que nunca tuvimos, parecía salir poco a poco entre indirectas, que a la vez parecían puñaladas hirientes.

-Pero siempre se hablaba de tus nuevas conquistas, Uchiha,-luego miré a su novia- debes tener mano dura con él.

Aki rió ante mis palabras.

-Claro que sí, ¡no sabes cuantas chicas han querido desde siempre casi violarlo frente a mí! Así fue desde que éramos jóvenes, al parecer con el paso de los años se ha puesto más lindo.

Gaara bufó.

-Estás ciega, Ueda. Vamos chicos, su época ya pasó, denle paso a las nuevas generaciones. Ahora Sakura y yo somos los actores del momento.

Me agrado el comentario del pelirrojo y reí por ello.

Un fotógrafo se había acercado e indiscretamente nos fotografiaba. Aproveché aquello para pegarme más a Gaara. El chico realmente se sorprendió cuando lo rodeé con ambos brazos.

Al tipo de la cámara le gustó lo que hice, al fin de cuentas buscaba la mejor imagen de la noche, y si era de la pareja del momento, mucho mejor.

Pero vamos, ¿por qué no darle la foto para la portada del día siguiente?

Algo que pareció adrenalina me impulsó a hacer lo que hice. Gaara no se lo esperaba pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. En un movimiento rápido, había alcanzado los labios del chico, hasta rozarlos con los míos. Sólo fue un simple toque, el cual provocó una lluvia de flashes.

Cuando me separé, Gaara me miraba desconcertado. No supe cómo responder, se suponía que yo no quería llevar esa relación como algo cierto, claramente le había dicho que no estaba interesada en él. En su rostro podía leerse la pregunta "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?".

-Quería hacerlo.-le susurré.

Luego me di cuenta que no debí decirle aquello, era como darle esperanzas. Me sentí aún más mal cuando sus ojos cambiaron, reflejando algo parecido a la ternura.

-Debes tener cuidado Haruno, algún periodista podría pensar que sólo te quieres aprovechar de la fama de Gaara.-ahora el que había hablado era Sasuke.

Cuando me giré a verlo, me asusté un poco. Una de las pocas emociones que el pelinegro podía expresar era el enojo, algo evidente en esos momentos.

Con el seño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa, esa aura intimidante, claramente había vuelto a la lucha de palabras hirientes.

Gaara le iba a contestar, pero esta vez yo fui quien habló primero.

-Te equivocas Uchiha. Trato por mis propios méritos llegar a ser alguien.-respondí sin titubeos.

-Salen todos los días en las revistas, provocan que los fotografíen y hablen de ustedes, además de que se aprovechan de su estelar en la serie, ¿no es eso sacar provecho a una relación para hacerse fama?-su voz sonaba ronca y fuerte.

-Amor...no digas eso.-pidió Aki en un susurro.

-Simplemente no tenemos problema con gritarle al mundo que nos amamos. Ustedes como actores deberían también saberlo. Cuando se tiene una relación que se puede compartir con todo mundo, es algo maravilloso, no me imagino lo frustrante que debe ser esconder una relación ante los demás. Alguien en su sano juicio no se merece tener que ocultar algo así ante todos.

Eso había sido un claro reclamo a nuestra antigua relación. Ciertamente, nunca le había reclamado algo así a Sasuke, comprendía bien la situación en ese entonces, sólo que hasta ahora veía que quizás él lo había ocultado porque nunca me tomó en serio.

-¿Así que por eso te arriesgas a parecer más una chica interesada en la fama que en hacer bien tu trabajo? Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una joven seria con esto de la actuación.

Gaara se levantó al instante de su lugar.

-¿Aki, puedo pedirte que te lleves al estúpido de tu novio a otro lado?-dijo el chico.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados.

Ueda estaba un poco asustada, al instante también se levantó.

-Les pido una disculpa, al parecer hoy se levantó de malas.

La joven lo jaló del brazo.

-Nadie me corre de ningún lugar, Sabaku.

La conversación se había llevado a un tono muy bajo, todos sabíamos que no podíamos armar un escandalito ahí.

-Cuida entonces tus palabras.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Saji, regresemos a nuestra mesa.-pidió Aki.

Cuando por fin ambos comenzaron a alejarse, el pelinegro me miró por encima del hombro, dijo algo sin producir ningún sonido, pero claramente logré entenderlo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

…

Después del percance con el Uchiha, Gaara había quedado muy irritado.

-No sé a que vienen ese tipo de comentarios. Dime, ¿siempre ha sido así de idiota?

-Creo que si, pero vamos, cálmate, que los fotógrafos están casi encima de nosotros.

El chico se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Es por eso que lo haces?

Su mirada era extraña.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté confusa.

-Por publicidad. Hace unos momentos, ante los fotógrafos, tú nunca harías eso, entonces, ¿por qué Sakura?

Se acercó hasta topar su frente con la mía.

-Tan sólo dime que no puedo pensar ni un poco en lo que dijo Uchiha, que ese beso fue algo que hiciste porque lo sentías.

No respondí. ¡Qué rayos había hecho! El beso había sido fingido, no por publicidad, sino por desquite hacía Sasuke. Cualquier cosa que le respondiera a Gaara podría lastimarlo.

-Hablaremos de ello después, no puedo creer que pienses que pudo ser por publicidad.-me alejé de él.

Gaara suspiró.

-Esta bien, perdona por haber dudado aunque fuera un poco.-tomó mi mano entre las suyas y cambió su expresión a la de un cachorrito feliz.

Ok, quizás el mayor imbécil ahí esa noche no era Sasuke, sino yo. ¡Mi acompañante era un chico muy lindo que no se merecía que lo utilizara de esa forma!

Las luces se apagaron de repente. El escenario se fue iluminando poco a poco. Ahí arriba había tres personas, el presentador, Neji y uno de los directores ejecutivos.

Comenzaron a agradecer a todos por estar ahí, poco después nos llamaron a todos los actores al escenario.

Cuando Gaara y yo subimos, todos los fotógrafos se arremolinaron a nuestros pies. Todo mundo aplaudía y nos vitoreaba.

-Ahora con ustedes, el primer capítulo del drama Hey You!, ¡esperamos que sea de su agrado y ser bendecidos con el éxito!-anunció el presentador.

Un telón se abrió a nuestras espaldas mientras desalojábamos el escenario. Una gran pantalla se descubrió para dar paso al opening del drama.

Estando entre bambalinas todo mundo se acercó a felicitarme. Se supone que debía estar feliz y sonriente, pero no podía hacerlo ni un poco teniendo a Gaara sin soltarme la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una vez había utilizado a Naruto para darle celos a Sasuke, ¿ahora que pretendía hacer con Sabaku?

Aproveché que mi supuesto novio estaba rodeado de gente y algo distraído. Me escapé, necesitaba respirar otro aire por unos minutos y pensar mejor las cosas.

Me alejé un poco del bullicio tratando de no llamar la atención y me desvié hacía unas escaleras, abajo pasé por un pasillo que parecían ser camerinos. La luz era escasa y con problemas logré identificar la puerta que llevaba mi nombre.

Dentro la estancia estaba prácticamente a oscuras. La única luz que había provenía de unos ventanales que daban a un lago.

Solté un gritito cuando me di cuenta de que en el lugar había alguien más.

Una silueta masculina estaba recargada en el cristal, viendo hacía el exterior. Su piel parecía algo fantasmal con la luz de la luna. Enseguida lo reconocí, recordé lo tanto que lo odiaba y sus comentarios estúpidos.

Crucé el camerino y apenas le di tiempo de girar a verme, no pudo hacer nada ante la sonora cachetada que le propiné.

Podría asegurar que me había dolido más a mí que a él, pero evité hacer una mueca por el dolor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con enojo.

Escuché una pequeña burla de su parte.

-He venido a saludar a la gran actriz Sakura Haruno,-dijo en un tono teatral mientras aplaudía a la vez- ¿Estás feliz, no es así?

-Déjate de burlas y di a que has venido.-exigí.

Aún en las sombras pude ver su media sonrisa.

-A felicitarte, por el gran papel que has hecho. Apenas obtuviste un protagónico y no esperaste más en lanzarte sobre Gaara, ¿qué tal te sienta la popularidad que él te ha dado?

-Eres un imbécil Sasuke Uchiha.-espeté.

-¿Esta era la gran carrera que querías formar? ¿Eh?-se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi, bajó su cabeza hasta mirarme frente a frente- ¿es así la manera tan profesional en la que decidiste llevar tu vida?

Por segunda vez mi palma fue a dar a su rostro, esta ocasión sé que si le dolió.

-Deja de decir estupideces –tomé aire-, ¿qué es todo esto Uchiha? ¡Maldita sea, pensé que me conocías bien! ¿Por qué vienes y dices esa sarta de tonterías? ¿Piensas que me he vendido?-grité.

-¿Por qué estas con ese idiota? ¡Responde!-gritó él aún más fuerte.

Me quedé en silencio. Todo aquello dolía, su simple presencia lo hacía. ¿Qué era esa reacción?

-Eso no te importa, al igual que a mi no me incumbe lo tuyo con Aki.-respondí con odio en cada palabra.

-Sabes muy bien que en tu vida no puede haber nadie más que yo. Lo sabes, ¿por qué entonces te rebajas a alguien como Gaara?

-No puedo creer lo cínico que puedes llegar a ser. ¿No puedo amar a alguien más que tu? ¡Por favor Sasuke! ¡Por un momento deja de ser tan egocéntrico! ¡Mi vida no gira entorno a ti! ¡Eres tan jodidamente arrogante que me dan nauseas! ¿Pero sabes algo? Ahora que estoy con Gaara se lo que es de verdad un hombre, no un tarado como tu.

Me jaló hacía él y prácticamente me inmovilizó, sus brazos me rodeaban e impedían que me moviera.

-Niega entonces que no me amas. ¡Mírame a la cara y dilo!

No podía hacerlo, si me adentraba en esos ojos negros no tendría la fuerza para mentir, desvié la mirada y traté de zafarme a como diera lugar.

-Tú sólo con tus mentiras y engaños lograste que me olvidara de ese amor que te tenía, y créeme que te lo agradezco, pude darme cuenta de que no valías la pena.

Me tomó del mentón, obligando a verlo a la cara.

-Has mandado todo al carajo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-susurró.

-Yo no soy quien nunca amó a la otra persona.-por primera vez en la noche sentía que iba a llorar de verdad, poco a poco mis defensas habían ido desapareciendo- Sólo fui una ingenua que se dejó llevar por tu soledad, ¿Por qué eso fue, no? Como Aki no estaba necesitabas alguien que te alegrara aunque fuese un poco el momento, así cuando ella regresó ya no me necesitaste.

Sasuke bufó.

-Es imposible tratar contigo…-se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios- Eres tan terca y tonta cuando te lo propones…Y yo, para colmo de males, soy la persona más orgullosa de este mundo…

Me besó.

Aquel contacto no duró más de dos segundos, logré pisarlo con la punta del tacón.

Mientras se quejaba del dolor me alejé al otro extremo de la habitación, me recargué en una mesa y traté de recuperar el aire.

-¡Engreído! ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Bruto! ¡Imbécil! ¡Arrogante! ¡Maldito! ¡Me das asco, tu y toda tu presencia!-gemí casi al punto de las lágrimas.

Seguí su figura en la oscuridad hasta que volvió a estar frente a mí. Esta vez no dijo nada, no me aprisionó entre sus brazos, simplemente trató de besarme nuevamente.

Su lengua entró de manera invasora, sin permiso ni delicadeza.

-¿Crees que es fácil estar tanto tiempo sin ti?-susurró sobre mis labios- ¿Crees que no sentiría nada al verte con ese idiota? ¡Mira lo que has logrado!-se pegó más a mi, llevándome contra la mesa.

Tenía miedo, no sólo por lo que él podía hacer o decir, sino por lo que estaba provocando en mí. Sus últimas palabras, aunque desde un punto de vista algo inútil, habían logrado vencerme por un momento.

Su aliento chocaba contra el mío. Su expresión aún en las sombras podía verse con cierta desesperación y enojo.

No entendía nada, ni a él, ni a mí, ni al mundo.

Volvió a jugar con mis labios, y me maldije por permitirlo. Fue algo lento, hasta cierto punto irritante. El tiempo se perdió y se rompió como el cristal cuando de pronto algo estalló entre ambos.

Me cargó, demostrando la fuerza de ese cuerpo bien dado y me llevó a la mesa. Bajó por mi cuello hasta llegar al principio de mis pechos, los que lamió suavemente mientras se deshacía de mi vestido.

Cuando volvió a besarme, sentí como _aquello_ en su entrepierna se clavaba en mi muslo, casi pidiendo que lo liberasen.

Detuve por un momento al chico. Lo mire a los ojos.

¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Sexo? ¿Para eso estaba ahí?

-Esto no esta bien…nada bien…susurré.

Se pegó más a mí, haciendo que su parte dura se restregara contra mi zona más sensible.

-Lo sé.

Me besó, provocando que nuestras lenguas se movieran desenfrenadas en un juego húmedo, mientras nuestras manos trataban desesperadas por deshacerse de nuestras ropas.

Abrí las piernas y lo rodee, era una locura querer estar más cerca de él de lo que ya estaba, pero aún faltaba, lo sabía.

Bajé la cremallera, lo cual hizo más evidente aquel _bulto._

Por otro lado, el ni siquiera pidió permiso cuando uno de sus dedos de forma traicionera me hizo temblar y aferrarme al instante a su espalda, casi clavando las uñas.

Jugó conmigo cuanto quiso, sin llevarme a la cima.

-Hazlo…-susurré.

-No necesitas pedirlo.

Entró en mí en el momento justo. Me cargó y se alejó de la mesa, para recargarme contra la pared. El muro se sentía frio al contacto con mi piel, la cual estaba húmeda y caliente.

Nadie más que Sasuke podía tomar el sexo como algo salvaje y tan…enigmático a la vez.

Entraba en mí con fuerza, con un ritmo lento y placentero.

¡Hacía unos minutos estábamos peleando en la mesa, al lado de nuestras parejas! Ahora…eso era lo menos en lo que podía pensar, estaba en trance, disfrutando cada roce, cada invasión de su miembro en mi.

El dulce olor de su piel sudorosa, el sabor de sus labios…había olvidado todo eso…

Su miembro duro y erecto con cada embestía provocaba cada vez más locura en mí. Me aferré a su espalda, y podría haber jurado que lo hacía con tanta fuerza que le había provocado varios arañazos.

Sus jadeos roncos resonaban en mi oído. Estaba más excitado de lo que había pensado.

Esa posición era un poco incómoda para mi espalda, pero el placer que sentía lo remediaba. Cada vez que me elevaba, los pezones duros rozaban su pecho, haciendo que la sensación aumentara.

Gemí sin importarme si alguien podía oírnos.

Comencé a sudar, mientras la desesperación de sentirlo aún más dentro de mí me inundó.

-M-más…-susurré a su oído.

Aquello fue el detonante que mandó toda mi cordura a la basura.

Nos alejó de la pared, y con sosteniéndome del trasero, aumentó drásticamente el ritmo, llenándome completamente, hasta el fondo.

El orgasmo llegó sorprendentemente rápido y maravillosamente duradero. Todos los sentidos se bloquearon, sólo existía la sensación de algo más…mi alma fundiéndose con la suya.

Dos estocadas más y se derramó en mi. Sentí como el líquido espeso y caliente completaba el éxtasis…

…

…

Tomé consciencia de la realidad poco a poco. La luz de la luna entrando por el ventanal e iluminándonos, el sudor que comenzaba a volverse frio. Su respiración calmada sobre mi hombro desnudo, su piel tersa al contacto…

De repente, lo único que quería hacer era besarlo. Lo empujé un poco para separarlo. Me depositó en la mesa, en el lugar donde había más luz.

Pude ver su rostro sereno. Cualquier rastro de enojo había desaparecido. Sus ojos me miraban y parecía que me decían algo desde el fondo del corazón. Por primera vez podía ver algo claro en ellos: No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero me daba confianza para pensar que quizás no todo estaba jodido.

¿Esperanza? ¿Fuerza? No era ternura…era algo que por ser la primera vez en verlo, no podía descifrar.

Acarició mi mejilla, el contacto de su piel era reconfortante…

Un sonido de aplausos se escuchó algo lejano. De inmediato, las alarmas de ambos se encendieron. Rápidamente nos vestimos, y cuando menos imaginábamos ya estábamos saliendo del lugar.

Cuando llegamos a un umbral que conducía al salón, nos detuvimos en seco. Desde ahí se podía ver a todo mundo. La transmisión del capítulo había terminado y probablemente todo mundo estaría buscándome al lado de Gaara.

De inmediato me acordé del chico quise correr y encontrarlo, debería de estarme buscando, no podía verme al lado de Sasuke…no…aún.

Apenas había caminado un paso cuando el chico me jaló de la mano. Me giré y negó con la cabeza.

-Espera.-susurró.

-Hablaremos después, ahora no es el momento.

¡Cuánto deseaba quedarme con él, ignorar que ahí frente a nosotros estaba otra realidad que ya había escogido!

-No hay otro momento más justo que este.

¿Qué quería? ¿Que abandonara la poca dignidad que me quedaba y lo perdonara, que olvidara todo lo malo que él me había hecho?

-No cre…

Un flash nos interrumpió.

Estábamos muy cerca, con las manos unidas, el cabello de ambos se había desarreglado, mi labial había desaparecido, teníamos claramente el aspecto de no haber estado en el estreno.

A nuestra derecha estalló otro flash.

Otro más…hasta que se hicieron un mar de ellos.

Esa sería, por mucho, la peor portada de revista en la que habíamos estado.

…

…Continuará.

…

…

…

Heyu! ñ.ñ!

xDD ah…tanto tiempo! xDD No, la verdad, me salté las actualizaciones de otros fics para hacer esta….Pero bueno, como son vacaciones, seamos felices! Jejejeje! La uni me ha "liberado" por unos meses…así que tendré mucho más tiempo para dedicar a los fics…aunque eso no asegura que mi imaginación coopere… XD!

^.^ gracias por sus hermosos rws…son la fuerza del autor!

Ah…ya han sido 33 capitulos….33! ¿Quién diría que llegaría a tantos? :D Gracias a quienes han seguido esto desde el principio, siendo taaaan pacientes! Y otro agradecimiento más a quienes, en la espera de contis, leen mis otros fics…xDDD! (que bueno…cuando terminan todos me bombardean con pedidos de "CONTI!") xDD igual eso me hace muy feliz!

Noticias:

¡Gané el concurso de One-shots, en FB, en el grupo "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics"! Wiii! (Si lo buscan creo k no lo encontrarán, pues es un grupo cerrado) Pero bueno, déjenme presumir mi diploma *o* ¡! [.com/albums/xx283/kakashi_]

:D! Creo que si les conté…fue con el OS de "Niñera por una noche". Wii! Me emocioné demasiado! ^.^! Gracias enormes a quienes votaron, pues la votación abierta fue la que me hizo ganar, dado que los jueces pusieron un empate en el 1er lugar…xD gracias enormeeeeees!

Y bueno, sobre el capi…. ah…tomen sus propias conclusiones…xDDD es interesante leer lo que me sugieren, pero chicas…la historia ya esta decidida de principio a fin desde el primer capítulo! xDD gomen…

Gracias por leer, espero escribir un genial final! Recuerden, creo que solo quedan 3 capis más!

Byeee!


	34. Chapter 34

Después de cerca de...eh..eh...eh...tres o cuatro meses...conti! .!

…

…

CAPITULO XXXIV. La caída.

…

…

Entré en pánico de inmediato. A ese punto de seguro todo mundo nos estaba observando. Eran cerca de diez fotógrafos los que estaban tapándonos el camino. Me aferré fuerte a la mano de Sasuke. Rogaba porque a él se le ocurriera algo bueno para salirnos de esa, pues yo no tenía cabeza en ese momento para ello, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo.

De algún lugar surgieron los reporteros, doblando al número de fotógrafos. Nos arrinconaron bajo la lluvia de flases. Uno en especial por poco y me golpea en el rostro al acercarme el micrófono. La lluvia de preguntas comenzó.

-¿Específicamente qué tipo de relación hay entre ustedes?

-¡Saji! ¿Qué opinas de los rumores que dicen que durante el tiempo que Aki no estuvo te liaste con alguien más?

-¡Haruno-san!, ¿es cierto que en el drama de Koi no Game sedujiste a Uchiha?

-Sakura, entre ustedes se ve claramente que hubo algo, ¿qué nos dirías al respecto?

-¿Están saliendo? ¿Qué les dirían entonces a Ueda y a Sabaku?

-¿Todo esto es por publicidad Haruno?

-¿Es mentira lo de tu relación con Sabaku?

-¿Es cierto que ustedes dos se conocían anteriormente y habían tenido una relación?

La mayoría de las preguntas iban dirigidas a mí, signo evidente de la poca credibilidad que aún tenía como actriz. Apenas era una novata, no estaba preparada para enfrentar los escándalos, para ellos era una víctima fácil. Se lanzaron sobre mí como bestias al acecho.

Del montón se abrió paso a empujones Kioya Hiraku, con su grabadora casi me golpea el rostro.

-¿Este es el acto principal de la noche, eh, Haruno? ¿Destapar una relación, un triangulo amoroso o lo que sea? ¿Es esto lo que tú llamabas "carrera seria"?

La garganta me ardía, sentía que una mano extraña trataba de asfixiarme. Cuando tomé la decisión de ser actriz, sólo pensé que todo se trataba de aprenderse diálogos, saber decirlos y moverse de forma correcta, a pesar de que tenía como ejemplos a Naruto y Sasuke, nunca tomé en cuenta que ese tipo de momentos podía llegar.

De pronto alguien me separó de Sasuke. Al perder su mano me sentí tan desprotegida, igual que como si estuviese desnuda. Me giré a verlo y me di cuenta de que la gente de Neji había interferido y ahora nos llevaba tras bambalinas, lejos de los reporteros.

Incapaz de pensar por mi cuenta, me quedé observando a Sasuke hasta que lo sacaron del lugar. Antes de perderlo de vista por completo, me miró por última ocasión. Era muy raro que el chico mostrara algún sentimiento en su expresión, su cara de póquer se le daba a la perfección, sin embargo esta vez pude distinguir en ella algo que realmente no me gustó. ¿Era tensión, miedo? No lo sé, pero no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos fue eso?-explotó Neji cuando por fin estuvimos en el camerino.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué Sasuke y yo minutos atrás en ese lugar nos habíamos "encontrado"? Al ver su expresión llena de enojo como nunca antes tuve ganas de llorar. Aún no terminaba de comprender la gravedad del asunto, pero sabía que era algo grande, muy, muy grande, que quizás mereciera que Neji no me volviera hablar nunca más.

Viendo que yo no reaccionaba, continuó.

-¡Todo mundo está ya hablando ahí afuera miles de cosas! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para callar los rumores? ¡Eh! ¡Dame tan sólo una razón que explique el por qué lo hiciste!

-¡No entiendo lo que está pasando!-grité sintiendo caliente el rostro, mientras una lágrima amenazaba con traicionarme.

-¡Claro! ¡Te ausentaste durante toda la transmisión, así que no te diste cuenta de lo que sucedió ahí afuera!-tomó aire y aventó una botella de plástico contra la pared.

-¡Sólo salimos de ahí y ellos llegaron como serpientes!

-¡Eras la estrella de esta noche! ¡Te iban a estar fotografiando casa segundo hasta que esto terminara! ¿Qué crees que pensaron cuando no te vieron ni a ti ni a Uchiha durante la transmisión? Eso hubiese quedado ahí, ¡pero tenían que entrar juntos al salón, y para colmo, tomados de la mano! ¡Eso tanto en América, China y Japón sólo significa una cosa! ¡Ahora ya todo mundo sabe que entre ustedes había algo!

Se dejó caer en una silla, mientras se frotaba los cabellos con las manos de forma desesperada.

-Yo…no…

-Tú no pensaste, al igual que ese desgraciado de Saji. ¡Se lo advertí claramente tiempo atrás, cuando tu entraste en esto! ¿Por qué demonios no cumplió con su parte?

En ese momento Gaara cruzó la puerta. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, me sentí peor que una basura.

-Esta todo listo, podemos irnos.-su voz sonaba apagada.

Algo en mi gritaba "¡Habla con él! ¡Explícale lo que pasó!", pero sentía tanta vergüenza que no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra delante de él.

-Nos vamos Sakura, por el momento te estarás quedando en un hotel, debemos impedir que sigan fotografiándote.

Asentí débilmente y me levanté de donde estaba. Cuando me acerqué a la salida me detuve frente a Gaara por un segundo, tiempo en el que él claramente desvió la mirada. Estaba triste, eso se notaba perfectamente, pero también estaba enojado, lo supe cuando apretó los puños y se dio la media vuelta. Extendí la mano para volverlo, pero Neji me miró furioso, indicándome que saliera.

Esa noche dormí en un lugar extraño, cosa que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Sólo que esta vez me sentí más sola que nunca. A pesar de que afuera había vigilancia, dentro mi alma y yo no teníamos a nadie. Estuve tentada varias veces a llamar a Hinata, pedirle que viniera y contarle todas mis desgracias, pero era imposible, Neji me había advertido que no saliera de ahí para nada, y que a su vez, nadie podía entrar ahí.

Tenía que alejarme de cualquier cámara mientras todo se calmaba un poco. Como al drama de Hey You! le quedaba muy poco para terminar, podía un cese en las grabaciones por un tiempo y bien alcanzaría a regresar a grabar el final.

Me removí en la cama por enésima vez, después consulté nuevamente la hora en mi celular. Apenas era media noche, ¡bien!

¿Por qué Sasuke no llamaba? ¿Cómo le había ido a él con Itachi? ¿Los reporteros lo habían vuelto a interceptar? ¡Necesitaba urgentemente saber de él! Rebusqué entre los números de mi celular. Aún tenía el viejo número. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que le había llamado, bien sabía que a él no le gustaba para nada cargar su celular, pues era la manera más efectiva de que su hermano lo controlara. Intenté marcar, pero por desgracia ni siquiera entró la llamada.

Al día siguiente cuando Neji llegó con el desayuno, traía peor cara que la noche anterior. Apenas cruzó la puerta, dejó una bolsa con comida en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que casi me aventaba a la cara una revista.

-Mira lo que ha salido.

Desvié la mirada al montón de papel entre mis manos. Era la revista más popular de Japón, para cada idol era un orgullo aparecer en la portada. ¿Deberíamos Sasuke y yo sentirnos orgullosos?

-¿Hasta aquí hemos llegado?-me quejé.

-No me refiero a _esa_ foto, mira la que está en la esquina inferior derecha.

Enfoqué la imagen que él mencionaba, al verla casi brinqué de la sorpresa. Recordaba muy bien esa fotografía, tiempo atrás me había causado mucho temor la primera vez que salió publicada. El texto debajo de ella lo decía todo "Por fin el misterio se resuelve, en aquel entonces todo mundo pensó que era Kai la chica con la que Saji tenía una relación".

-Esto tiene mucho tiempo…

-No es la misma fotografía, en esa se alcanza a ver uno de tus mechones rosas, aunque si es del mismo día.

Me hundí en el sofá de la salita.

-¿Osea que…todo mundo…ya lo sabe?

Neji no habló, sólo se dedicó a terminar una botella de agua que había llevado. Cuando terminó, se ubicó frente a mí.

-Ya he hablado con los de Gappure. Los de más arriba están considerando la posibilidad de dejarte fuera después de filmar el final.

Bien, de mi lado, la soñada carrera como actriz parecía haber terminado.

-¿Qué has sabido de Sasuke?

Mi manager bufó.

-¿A estas alturas te preocupas por él?-su enojo nivel máximo había vuelto.- Mira Sakura, por lo visto aún no terminas de entender el hoyo en el que te has metido. Un escandalo a estas alturas de tu carrera puede ser la muerte. Te aconsejo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones de poder continuar. Todos los medios hablan de ustedes dos, cientos de rumores han corrido. De quien si te puedo decir algo es de Gaara.

Me tensé al instante.

-Lo siento mucho. En verdad…estoy muy apenada con él. Necesito hablarle, pero no responde a mis llamadas.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga después de que lo usaste de esa manera? Sabía que todo entre ustedes terminaría mal cuando tú no te habías olvidado del Uchiha.

Iba justo a decir 'Yo no pretendía usarlo' cuando me di cuenta de lo ruin que era. ¡Claro que lo había utilizado! Al verme engañada por Sasuke, pensé que el estar al lado de un chico tan lindo como él me ayudaría a superar a olvidarlo. Quizás me sentía un poco atraída por él, ¿pero quien no? Tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo había permitido que él se me acercara por el simple hecho de que necesitaba algo más en qué distraerme.

-Sé que me equivoqué.

-¿Entonces?-casi gritó.

Me aferré a mis rodillas.

-Lo único que sé es que debo hablar con Sasuke.-dije débilmente.

Neji me miró como si estuviera loca. Estuvo a punto de volver a gritarme, pero cerró la boca con fuerza y se tiró en el sillón frente a mí. Respiró varias veces, al parecer tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Te voy a decir algo, no como tu manager, sino como…- ¿un ogro? ¿O como el tipo amargado que ha dejado ir a la única mujer que se había fijado en él? – alguien que ha estado algo de tiempo en esto y ha visto lo que puede ocurrir. Aquí en Japón las cosas no funcionan igual que en América. La sociedad es algo más reservada, más conservadora. En el ámbito del espectáculo se deben tener muchos cuidados, se supone que un artista se convierte en un ejemplo a seguir, y si éste comete un error, no tiene más que pagar por ello. Desconoces todo el embrollo que se ha venido manejando desde que conociste al Uchiha. Los reporteros toman nota hasta del más insignificante detalle, es por eso que todo este problema se ha vuelto tan grande. Este escándalo es el tema del momento, por muchas razones, debido a que el drama comenzó recién a transmitirse, a que tú eras la estrella principal, que además estaba "saliendo" con el protagonista, uno de los actores más populares en la actualidad, y para colmo, por el lado de Saji estaba el hecho de que había vuelto con Ueda. ¿Te imaginas la magnitud de esto? Abogaré por ti ante Gappure, pero no prometo nada.

Checó su celular unos segundos, frunció el seño mientras leí algo en él y luego continuó.

-Sin embargo esto no te afectará sólo a ti. Por el lado profesional, para Gaara este es el primer problema grave con el que se enfrenta. Su imagen ha quedado muy dañada, después de aparecer como el hombre bueno que se queda con la chica, ahora muchos lo consideran como un cornudo, aunque gran parte del público femenino siente pena por él, así que aún tiene esperanzas de reponerse si su actuación en Hey you! es buena. Pero para Sasuke, no puedo decir lo mismo.

Di un respingo al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro y lo qué Neji había dicho.

-Pero él es un gran actor, ya tiene mucho tiempo en esto, no puede afectarle algo así. ¿O sí?

Neji sonrió débilmente.

-Desgraciadamente un triangulo amoroso del idol más deseado del país, no pinta nada bien para Akatsuki. Gappure es un poco más sensato en ese tipo de asuntos, pero la otra agencia es fría en cuanto a escándalos se refiere.

¡Muy bien, más cosas por las cuales preocuparme!

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio, pensando en las mil y un posibilidades de desgracia para ambos.

-¿En verdad lo amas?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Pregunté a mi corazón lo mismo, y la respuesta que me devolvió no fue muy favorable.

-Si.

-Cuando Aki volvió el regresó de inmediato con ella. ¿Cómo es que sucedió lo de ayer? ¿Tú fuiste a rogarle?

Sentí ganas de abofetear a mi manager.

-No entiendo a Sasuke, por lo tanto, ni a mi misma. Es cierto que lo odio por haberme engañado con lo de Aki, pero…ayer comencé a dudar sobre eso de que él la ama tanto como dicen, el fue quien vino a mi.

-¿Y si simplemente eres un capricho más para él?

Eso me dolió muy en el fondo. El Uchiha era alguien egocéntrico, que solía sólo preocuparse con él mismo, con su actitud no sería raro que sólo hubiese ido conmigo la noche anterior sólo para marcar su territorio, al sentir celos de Gaara. Todo lo que quería, lo conseguía.

-Mira quien habla de caprichos, el hombre que quiere tener a su asistente siempre a su lado, trabajando para él pero sin considerarla a ella, quien por cierto, está loca por él.

Uh…por la manera en que reaccionó, ese había sido para él un golpe bajo. De inmediato volvió a su fase de enojo, además de mostrar un evidente nerviosismo.

-Eso no es algo que te incumbe.

Recordé sus palabras anteriormente.

-Hyuga, te digo esto no como tu empleada, sino como la amiga de Ino. La jodiste. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, y lo único que hiciste fue dañarla. ¡O sea, qué mujer podría soportarte como ella y además enamorarse de un ogro como tú!

De inmediato se puso de mil colores.

-No cambies de tema.

-Necesitaba decirlo-me excusé.

Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te mantendré informada de lo que sucede con Gappure. De ahí en aparte, procura no dejarte fotografiar.

Se largó y me dejó sola ahí de nuevo. Pensé en las últimas palabras que dijo, nunca mencionó "no salgas a buscarlo", tomé ventaja de ello.

...

...

Pensé que para esas alturas los fotógrafos ya habían cateado, por decirlo así, el departamento de Sasuke. Sin embargo, desde que me estacioné fuera no pareció haber ningún movimiento de reporteros o flashes. Al bajar del auto me observé en una de las ventanas. Me acomodé la peluca negra y volví a desempañar los lentes de pasta que llevaba. Traté de vestirme como si pareciese chico. Batallé un poco en cubrir mi busto, pero con la ropa deportiva algo floja que llevaba, casi no se notaba. Si algo había aprendido de Uchiha, era a disfrazarme bien.

Subí el ascensor y al llegar al piso donde estaba el apartamento, unas ansias horrendas me invadieron. ¿Debía disculparme por haber puesto su carrera en peligro? ¿Debería olvidarme de ese escándalo e ir directo a aclarar nuestra situación? Sin duda debía exigirle una gran explicación por su actuación de una noche antes.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta me tomó varios minutos meter la llave –qué inteligentemente guardé para mi-. A pesar del miedo, de los celos y el enojo que aún tenía hacía él, no podía negar que lo que sucedió en el camerino me había desplomado. Quería a Sasuke Uchiha, si, oficialmente podía considerarme masoquista. Sus besos y caricias me habían devuelto ciertas esperanzas, además no podía borrar la forma en que me miró esa noche de mis recuerdos. Podría haberme engañado, pero dudo mucho que alguna vez hubiese visto con tanta intensidad a Ueda.

Apenas había girado la llave cuando alguien más abrió desde dentro. Ahí estuve frente a frente con Aki.

Me quedé sin habla, mientras la boca se me secaba. Ella parecía algo sorprendida al igual que yo. Estuvimos ahí en silencio por cerca de un minuto, luego me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era. ¿Cómo pude siquiera considerar la idea de que Sasuke aún sintiera algo por mí? ¡Era una maldita tonta! ¿No sentía respeto por mi misma? ¡Cómo rayos me había atrevido a regresar a ese lugar! Aki estaba ahí, ella vivía con él. ¿Ahora ella vivía con él? Y si aún permanecía ahí era señal de que la relación entre ellos dos seguía igual, ella quizás no había sospechado, o no había creído los rumores, o tal vez, él le había pedido perdón.

¡Cómo pude tan sólo pensar que lo que él sentía por mi podía ser más grande que lo que sentía por su amor de juventud!

Quería llorar de coraje, pero no me humillaría frente a ella. Tenía que salir de ahí con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Di media vuelta y traté de recuperar la calma.

-Espera.-susurró.

Me quedé congelada en el sitio donde estaba.

-¿Has venido a buscarlo, no es así?

No podía siquiera responderle. Escuché el ruido de la puerta cuando la abrió por completo.

-Pasa.

No debía poner un pie de nuevo en ese lugar. Nunca más.

-Lo que he visto es suficiente para saber que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

¿Ella ya sabría que en un tiempo viví ahí? Algo me decía que sí.

-Él se ha ido, no sólo del departamento, sino de la ciudad - me giré y la miré buscando algo de mentira en sus palabras -pasa-me dijo.

-Creo que eso ya no debería interesarme.

Ella me miró con cierta aflicción. Hubo algo en su expresión que me hizo reconsiderar el entrar. Había olvidado que Aki era la típica chica buena, con el carisma necesario para mover incluso una montaña. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de toda la porquería en que había yo convertido mi vida?

Al entrar pude observar que el lugar estaba igual que la última vez que estuve ahí.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-pregunté al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de la puerta del "cuarto oscuro" estaba abierta.

Aki se situó frente a mí, entonces pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos estaban aún llorosos y algo hinchados.

-No quiso decirme a donde.

-Deberías…ir tras él.-me costó decir eso, era como si le dejara todo a ella.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en …¿mi? Sillón.

-Debemos hablar claro Sakura-había algo de decepción en su voz.

-Yo…debería irme.

-Perdón por ser tan insistente. De haber sabido todo desde un principio, no hubiese siquiera regresado. Perdón en verdad.-dijo casi a punto de llorar.

Me ahogué en un mar de confusión.

-Así que ya lo sabes entonces-susurré.

Me miró con sus pequeños ojos de japonesita perfecta, tanto que hasta me sentí incómoda.

-Hasta hoy me enteré. ¡Juro que yo no sabía nada! Él me hizo entrar en razón de una manera muy dolorosa, pero al final caí en cuenta de mi error.

-No entiendo.

Se levantó de donde estaba y entró a la habitación oscura.

-Tienes que ver algo.

-Debo irme.

¿Qué iba a enseñarme? ¿Qué habían convertido esa habitación en su nidito de amor?

Ella salió y me miró con el seño fruncido.

-Eres igual que él. ¿No escuchas mis palabras? ¡Te dije que lo sentía!

En ese punto exploté.

-¿Qué sientes en verdad? ¿Haber regresado para volver loco a Sasuke otra vez? ¿Qué él me dejara de esa forma? ¡Joder! ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue para mí enterarme de lo de ustedes por medio de una revista? ¡Hasta el día de hoy él ni siquiera me ha pedido perdón por ello! ¡No fue lo suficientemente hombre para decirme a la cara que no me amaba!

Se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada hacía la habitación, mientras sonría débilmente.

-Sasuke es un idiota entonces. ¿Sabes lo orgulloso que es, no es así? Ahora comprendo por qué se enamoró más de ti y me olvidó.

La sorprendida entonces era yo. ¿Qué rayos había dicho la chica?

-Él…Sasuke…te eligió primero. Cuando regresaste…

-No Sakura-me interrumpió, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con volver a llorar de nuevo- el nunca volvió a sentir nada por mi, me lo dijo, antes de irse por fin me hizo entrar en razón y comprender que no tenía nada que hacer conmigo.

Entró a la habitación de nuevo y la seguí. Lo primero que vi fue un simple librero. La pieza no era muy grande, contando que en el fondo tenía al parecer otra habitación. Había además un escritorio, una silla y un estante especial para películas. De ahí en aparte, no había nada fuera de lo común.

-Hoy vine a reclamarle muchas cosas, pero se desesperó y me enseñó esta habitación, al final creo que comprendí que había perdido.

-No veo nada especial aquí-reclamé.

-Ahí dentro.-me indicó.

Pasé por la pequeña puerta de la habitación del fondo. Cuando abrí todo estaba oscuro, busqué a tientas el interruptor, cuando creí encontrarlo, una luz roja iluminó el lugar.

Me quedé justo en el marco de la puerta por un buen rato, observando a detalle lo que había dentro.

-En realidad era un cuarto oscuro.-susurré.

-Exacto-contestó ella.

A pesar de la molesta luz roja, se podía distinguir claramente los aparatos para revelado, las botellas de los químicos, recipientes y algunos aparatos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las fotografías que casi tapizaban el lugar. En todas, y cada una de ellas, aparecía yo.

-¿Qué…?-intenté formular una pregunta, pero me quedé sin palabras.

Me acerqué al muro más próximo. En la primer imagen aparecía yo durmiendo, cuando aún vivía en ese departamento. Al pie de la foto se leía "La molestia durmiendo". La imagen de al lado, había sido tomada desde la sala, cuando yo estaba de espaldas y cocinaba, esta decía en un borde "ella aprendiendo a cocinar". De haberlo tenido frente a mí le hubiese reclamado, ¿yo no sabía cocinar? ¡Ja!

Un poco más allá sobre la pared, había una imagen que llamó mi atención. Yo estaba como embobaba mirando un aparador, en el centro comercial, el ángulo de la toma era tal que podía verse claramente mi rostro, sin embargo yo nunca me di cuenta de aquello. Con una letra hermosa y clara decía "mi primer cita con la pelochicle".

Todas las fotos eran así, habían sido tomadas sin que yo me diera cuenta, y cada una tenía un pie de foto diferente. Por un momento dejé de observarme en esas imágenes, y me di cuenta de lo buenas que eran. No porque yo saliera ahí, sino porque parecían haber sido tomadas por un profesional. No importaba si me veía en fachas o dormida, el ángulo de toma y la luz hacían parecer aquellas fotos realmente bellas.

Encontré una que realmente quise quedarme, en ella se observaban dos manos unidas. De inmediato reconocí aquellos dedos largos, perfectamente estéticos, enrollados a una mano delgada y aperlada. Éramos nosotros, Sasuke y yo. Sentí tanta emoción al verla que pensé que era la imagen más bella que había visto en mi vida, aunque no se mostraba ningún rostro en ella.

Aki se sentó en un banco, mientras veía al igual que yo fotografía por fotografía.

-Una vez lo sospeché, pero no le tomé importancia. Esto era algo de lo que no se sentía muy orgulloso, a pesar de que es bueno en ello, sólo lo consideraba un hobbie.

-¿Esto…lo hizo Sasuke?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Me metió aquí y dijo "Velo por ti misma, me enamoré de ella". No sé si fue por la luz de la habitación, pero se había sonrojado cuando lo dijo. Si él todavía me recordaba, entonces yo hubiera encontrado aquí sólo fotografías mías. En el secreto más reservado de Sasuke, tal como si fuera su corazón, sólo estabas tú.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa.

-Haré esto por Sasuke y por ti, se las debo después de los problemas que ocasioné.

Salió fuera y la seguí, no sin antes tomar la foto que me había gustado y la aferré a mi pecho. Me sentía…tan feliz, emocionada, ¿sería verdad todo aquello que decía Ueda? Ya había visto aquella habitación oscura, aquellas fotos eran lo más tierno que había visto de Sasuke, aunque igual algo desconcertante.

-Cuando entró a esto de la actuación, lo hizo sólo porque estaba aburrido, lo sé. Él nunca tuvo realmente un gusto natural por actuar, pero era muy bueno en ello. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, a pesar de que también ama la soledad, pues no le gustaba ser ignorado, era feliz sabiendo que era admirado, pero bueno, eso es parte de su personalidad. Esto de la fotografía sólo era algo parecido a un pasatiempo, pero que hasta cierto punto le daba pena mostrar, pues según él los Uchihas estaban hechos para cosas grandes.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué le tenía envida por saber tal secreto de Sasuke? Me ahorré mis palabras y me senté a su lado ya en la sala.

-Es un idiota, ¿según el me quería y me dejó por ti?

Aki suspiró.

-Él nunca te dejó.

Sentí el coraje fluir por mis venas.

-¡Cuando supo que tu regresabas se fue directo a buscarte! ¿U olvidas las fotografías de ustedes en Ukebo?

-Ukebo es la ciudad donde nací. Ese día lo mandaron ahí a una sesión fotográfica. Me lo topé por casualidad en el restaurante donde solíamos ir cuando aún éramos novios. Uno de mis objetivos al regresar al país era volverlo a ver, así que cuando lo hice, estaba muy emocionada, mi amor por él no había cambiado y pensé que era lo mismo de su parte. Él se sorprendió al verme, más no se emocionó como yo, eso debió haber sido mi primer pista.

-Supongamos que fue de esa manera, pero eso no cambia el hecho que me dejó por ti.

-Con un demonio, Sakura, ¡sabes que él es realmente orgulloso! Eso es su peor defecto. Cuando tú confundiste todo y no le diste oportunidad decente de explicarse, se sintió ofendido y decidió que no sería él quien pidiera disculpas. Él en verdad iba a explicarte todo, pero no le diste tiempo para ello, pensaste lo peor a pesar de que él ya te había demostrado que te quería.

Quise reclamarle y gritar, ¿yo tenía la culpa?

-Eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo.-dije entre dientes.

-No, claro que no, y él lo sabía perfectamente. La verdadera razón, la más fuerte de todas del porqué se alejó de ti, es por lo evitar cosas como las de ayer, y que al final sucediera algo parecido a lo de él y yo con las agencias.

-A mi me importan poco lo que piensen Akatsuki y Gappure.

-Pues a él no, ya bastantes problemas nos hicieron pasar hace cuatro años, pienso que no se quiso exponer nuevamente a ello, y más aún cuando en realidad te amaba. En su momento a mi me obligaron a irme lejos del país, el temía que harían lo mismo contigo.

-¿Sasuke tenía miedo? ¡Por favor!-reclamé.

-Tratándose de ti, claro que lo tenía. Al parecer te convertiste en su punto débil. Según sus palabras, se dio cuenta de ello cuando te vio tan emocionada con eso de la actuación. Dijo que era la primera vez que realmente te veía interesada en algo. Anteriormente el se había sentido culpable, él era el chico famoso, el popular, quien era adorado por todos, mientras tu tenías que resignarte con ser una simple empleada en un restaurant. Al verte brillar en la actuación, se sintió feliz por ti, y quiso que continuaras en ello. Sabía de lo insegura que eras, y que si seguías en ese restaurante, viviendo en este departamento a escondidas, algún día todo eso causaría grandes problemas entre ustedes. Así que era mejor que te dejara seguir con lo de la actuación, quizás ello ayudaría en tu falta de confianza. Estaba decidido a proteger lo de ustedes.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Era eso lo que él pensaba de mí? Y vamos, ¡vaya que tenía razón! Aunque odiaba la manera en que me había analizado, él estaba en lo correcto. De haber seguido en aquel restaurant, tarde o temprano hubiese sentido esa inferioridad, pues siempre había sentido a Sasuke por encima de mí.

-Antes de reencontrarse contigo, él venía distanciándose cada vez más, no entiendo como…

-Akatsuki se enteró de todo y lo amenazó con hacerlo de lado, creo que eso lo puso tan de malas.

Arremetí de nuevo contra la teoría de Aki sobre Sasuke.

-Sin embargo, se hicieron novios. ¿Qué hay de eso?

-Nunca fuimos novios. Yo era quien lo perseguía, fui yo quien insistió. Como él en un principio no comentó nada sobre ti, pensé que tenía el camino libre. Lo de ser novios, fui yo quien lo dijo. En esos días, realmente fui algo tonta pensando que todo sería igual que antes, pero me equivoqué, las personas con el tiempo cambian. Pero ¿sabes algo Sakura? Algunas veces debemos ser algo egoístas para poder conseguir nuestra propia felicidad, aunque para mi esa fue una mala decisión.

-¿Me estas diciendo que entre ustedes dos no hubo nada después de que volviste?

-Absolutamente nada, todo fue un teatrito que los propios reporteros se armaron.

Fue en ese justo momento que reaccioné. Tenía frente a mí a Aki pidiéndome disculpas, diciéndome que Sasuke me amaba, había visto el cuarto oscuro, Sasuke un día atrás me había hecho suya una vez más, yo lo amaba, ¿qué más estaba esperando para ir tras él?

Me levanté y busqué en mi bolso el celular.

-¿Tienes su teléfono? Tengo que evitar que se vaya.

Aki bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Es inútil.

Me dieron ganas de tomarla por los hombros y, a pesar de que ya no me caía mal, exigirle a gritos que me diera su número.

-Debo hacerlo volver.

-Me contó todo lo que te he dicho, pero sin embargo no quiso decirme a dónde se iba. Sakura, el piensa que tiene la culpa de que estén a punto de despedirte, está realmente deprimido. Itachi vino a hablar con él, según eso Akatsuki lo está presionando de nuevo, pero esta ocasión la cosa es más grave. Por más perfecto que pueda llegar a ser Sasuke, esto ha sido demasiado para él. A fin de cuentas también es humano, esta frustrado y confuso.

Justo en ese momento alguien me llamó. Miré el identificador de llamadas, pero era Neji.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Lo peor.-dijo sin más.

-¿Qué tan mal ha salido todo?

Respiré y traté de tomar aquello con calma. Él me dio la respuesta más temida.

-Estas fuera de Gappure. No puedo ser más tu representante.

Muy bien, a estas alturas, ser o no actriz, ya no importaba, debía dar con Sasuke.

...

...

…Continuará.

…

…

Heyu!

u.u Perdón por tardar taaanto en actualizar. Podría contarles las diversas razones del por qué últimamente no tengo tiempo, pero sólo las aburriría. Gracias a todas las que me han tenido paciencia, que han pedido conti y que me han aguantado durante ya…¿dos años? O algo así con este fic. Como les dije, sólo falta un capi más. No lo alargaré, no habrá epilogo, así que espero hacerlo realmente bien en el siguiente.

No soy buena para los finales, de una vez se los advierto, pero si les llega a gustar aunque sea un poquito, yo sería muy feliz.

Hoy tuve mi primer respiro en semanas de verdad –aunque irónicamente, estoy congestionada ahora y batallo para respirar xDDD-.

Bueeeno, si les diré por qué tarde, una: estoy en mi último semestre de la uni, dos: tuve un gran y enorme bloqueo. Y tres: cosas que ya no vienen al caso.

Si aún me quieren dejar rw's, se agradecen. ^^!


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo final, dedicado a Andrea, Amy, Yochii y a todas las esposas del grupo. Gracias.

…

…

**CAPITULO XXXV. Mala suerte o destino, ¡qué más da!**

…

Se había ido sin dejar rastro. Sabía bien que la única persona que podría saber su paradero era Itachi, pero éste al parecer no quería hablar conmigo, probablemente estaba enojado por todo el alboroto que se había armado, y que al final había terminado afectando la carrera de Sasuke. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando no tenía ni una sola pista de dónde podía estar? Nada. Tuve que aguantar mi propia desesperación y calmarme. Muy dentro de mí sabía que iba a regresar, tarde o temprano. Debido al mal momento que estábamos ambos pasando, debía que darle su tiempo, al igual que tenía que terminar de arreglar mis propios embrollos.

Fuera de nuestra relación recientemente tormentosa, las cosas con el trabajo se habían ido a la basura. Gappure había reducido los términos del contrato, sólo grabaría el capítulo final del drama con Gaara y sería mi fin. Aunque Neji visiblemente se opuso, fue inevitable que me sacaran, al mismo tiempo que varios patrocinadores también retiraban sus apuestas en mi. Mi espléndida carrera había durado sólo una serie y pico, mientras mi 'reputación' ante todo mundo había caído en su nivel más bajo, al parecer todos me habían etiquetado de roba novios.

Y según información de Ino, en Akatsuki tampoco habían tenido piedad con Sasuke. Su impecable imagen de idol se había ensuciado al darse a conocer que había "engañado" a Aki.

Ya estaba, lo había hecho, desde el primer momento que supe que él era famoso, tuve el presentimiento de que esto iba a suceder. Alguien tan problemática como yo, que cargaba con tanta mala suerte, había terminado por afectar a otros, y precisamente, a la persona que más amaba. Yo era la única culpable ahí, si nunca me hubiese aparecido en su vida, nunca hubiese sucedido todo ese embrollo.

-¿Por qué todo mundo habla de eso?-pregunté con enfado mientras tiraba el control de la televisión.

Hinata estaba a mi lado, mirando el mismo programa que yo donde difamaban al Uchiha.

-Cuando un idol comete un error, es común que se arme un escándalo y le traiga repercusiones. Pero en este caso la persona en cuestión era el actor mejor pagado en Japón, el más popular y querido por las fans. Es por eso que su caída ha sido más dolorosa que la de otros, por eso la noticia esta en cada programa, revista y página de internet donde se hable de espectáculos-la chica se hundió en el sillón y soltó un largo suspiro- En verdad Sakura, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

-Por más que trato de ser optimista, cada vez que echo un vistazo a mi alrededor parece que todo se esta derrumbando-dije con pesar.

-Quedándote aquí no ayudará, será mejor que regreses a mi casa-sugirió.

Hacía una semana que Sasuke se había ido, al segundo día después de su partida, me había mudado de nuevo a su departamento, haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Hinata y Neji.

-Ya te lo dije antes, se que volverá, y el primer lugar al que llegará será este piso.

-Pero sólo estas viviendo entre recuerdos, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué pasaría si él no vuelve? Estarías deprimiéndote más y más, Sakura-chan.

En eso el timbre sonó. Aunque a la primera siempre pensaba que era Sasuke, un segundo después me daba cuenta de lo contrario, pues al tener las llaves, no tocaría para entrar. Con pesadez me levanté y fui a la puerta. Ahí me esperaba Naruto, otra más de las personas que últimamente me visitaban. Y es que en los pasados seis días, al igual que el escándalo mío y de Sasuke, las personas allegadas a mi sabían que había regresado a vivir a aquel departamento en plan de espera eterna. Hinata, Uzumaki, Ino, Neji, Koko, y una vez Aki, me habían visitado para darme apoyo, aunque claro, en el caso de mi manager –o que por lo menos lo sería hasta que se transmitiera el capítulo final de mi drama- lo único que supo hacer fue darme un regaño más, como si no tuviera ya bastantes.

-Pasa-lo invité a entrar.

Traía en las manos varias bolsas, supuse que de comida.

-Te he traído víveres-bromeó.

-Tampoco es como si todo el tiempo estuviese aquí, también salgo de vez en cuando-me quejé.

-La última vez que vine me quedé con la sensación de que necesitabas llenar tu alacena, ¿cómo es posible que ya no tengas ramen?-hizo una mueca de decepción.

Cuando regresé a la sala, fui testigo de cómo Hinata entraba en fase de shock temporal. Al instante que vio al rubio, se puso rígida y bajó la mirada, como si de la nada el piso se hubiese convertido en lo más interesante del mundo.

-Hola…-Naruto se quedó en el pasillo por un momento, mirándola, al parecer tampoco esperaba encontrársela.

De pronto el lugar pareció cargarse de tensión, y no sé si todo eso era más incómodo para mí, o para ellos.

-Olvidaba que ustedes dos no se pueden ver ni en pintura-les dije desde la cocina.

Uzumaki me miró con enojo, ¿me estaba echando la culpa de aquello?

-Creo que mejor paso otro día-susurró y se dio la vuelta.

¡Eso había sido muy grosero! Dejé lo que tenía en manos y a zancadas atravesé la sala, pero la temblorosa voz de Hinata me detuvo.

-Déjalo, creo que es lo mejor.

La vi a ella, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, después a él, que presuroso huía. Esa situación ya me había hartado realmente. En un movimiento que hice sin pensar, todo obra de un arrebato, corrí y alcancé a Naruto.

-¡Esta vez no!-grité.

Haciendo uso de mi poca flexibilidad, di un medio giro y me colé por la puerta, no sin antes presionar el dispositivo de bloqueo interno de la ésta. Apenas me vi afuera, me di cuenta de que esa tontería podría traerme variadas consecuencias. Ese par seguro me odiaría.

La puerta se sacudió levemente, signo de que el rubio había intentado abrirla, sin respuesta alguna.

-Sakura-chan, abre de inmediato-lo escuché decir del otro lado.

Me revolví el pelo con desesperación, había hecho algo malo, pero era lo único que me había llegado a la cabeza en un momento así.

-¡Sakura, abre!-gritó.

-No lo haré-respondí.

La puerta se movió aún más.

-No seas infantil y abre.

-¿Yo soy infantil? ¿Y qué dices de ti?

-Déjalo y abre.

Me recargué contra el muro de enfrente y respiré hondo.

-¿Sabes que te has comportado con un idiota con Hinata, verdad?-no contestó, así que proseguí- Sé muy bien lo que le hiciste, lo que ni ella o yo sabemos es la razón. ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de dar una explicación?

Cuando respondió, apenas pude percibir su voz.

-No es nada que se pueda arreglar ya.

-Lo siento, en mi actual estado optimista, no creo que eso no tenga arreglo. Anda, dile porqué eres un idiota, ¿no crees que merece escucharlo?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me hizo pegarme al muro.

-¡Abre de una buena vez!

Me quedé ahí en silencio, tratando de percibir hasta el más mínimo ruido, pero al parecer, él ni siquiera se había movido de la puerta.

-Sakura-chan, abre por favor-era la voz de Hinata.

Me remordió la consciencia, ahí adentro estaba sola con Naruto, expuesta a la persona que más la ponía nerviosa y por quien al parecer tenía sentimientos muy fuertes, lástima que el chico era un patán. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Me debatí entre dejarla salir, libre de su sufrimiento, o seguir con el plan de no abrir hasta que hubieran hablado. Pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte.

-Lo siento, sabes que te quiero mucho, es por eso que estoy haciendo esto.

-¡En media hora tengo grabaciones! ¿Quieres arruinarme o qué?-gritó el rubio.

Me tapé los oídos con las manos, si seguía escuchándolos me sentiría más culpable.

-Hasta que no hablen como Dios manda, esa puerta no se abrirá-dije en voz alta.

Me retire, unos metros más adelante alcancé a escuchar un leve "la derribaré si es posible" por parte del rubio.

Me había prometido no abandonar ese departamento, pero tenía que hacer aquello por esos dos, su extraña situación me había desesperado. En serio, ¿cómo podía Naruto evadirla de esa manera? Y cuando le prestaba atención, era sólo para decir algún insulto y enseguida ignorarla. Vaya, yo tratando de arreglar la vida de los demás cuando la mía era un asco. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer mientras? Dudaba que ese asunto se resolviera rápido.

Cuando estaba en el ascensor, sonó mi celular. El sólo ver quien llamaba me había puesto de malas.

…

-Bonita vista-dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de la manga, tras haberse recargado en el borde de la azotea.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo? –pregunté con fastidio.

-Sólo te traía el guión del último capítulo. Recuerda que la grabación será dentro de dos días.

Fruncí el seño.

-¿Y no pudiste mandármelo con tu asistente?

Me quedé un par de segundos meditando lo que dije.

-No molestes otra vez con eso-dijo serio.

Sonreí burlona.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que de dejó por irse con el apuesto y adinerado de Kakashi Hatake, y para colmo, se unió a tu agencia enemiga, Akatsuki.

Poco a poco su aura se tornó oscura. ¡Bien! Lo había hecho enfadar…lo cual empeoraría si supiera que tenía a su prima encerrada en mi departamento, y que por eso lo había recibido ahí arriba.

-Ni siquiera la menciones.

-¿Puedo decir algo con toda la sinceridad del mundo y sin que te enfades?-pregunté con miedo.

-No, no puedes hacerlo.

-Bueno, de todos modos lo haré. ¿Por qué no eres claro y aceptas que te mueres por ella? ¿No ves cómo ha sufrido? ¿Qué le pasa últimamente al género masculino, que todos se comportan como idiotas?

Se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de contestar, pero enseguida la cerró y me dedicó una de sus peores miradas.

-No sigas Haruno.

-Ella es mi amiga, y tengo derecho a meterme. ¡La pobre ha sufrido mucho soportándote! ¿No podrías siquiera admitir que no puedes vivir sin ella?

-Yo puedo vivir sin Ino.

-¡Agh! ¡Eres tan…! ¿Crees que encontrarás en la vida alguien que te aguante y te ame como ella?

La expresión de Neji se entristeció, cosa que en mi vida había visto hasta ese momento.

-Ella no me ama.

-No es así.

Estuvo a nada de dar una patada en la pared.

-¡Me lo dijo en la cara! La otra noche, cuando tu y Uchiha hicieron su escandalo, hablé con ella, traté…-titubeó un poco- de que arregláramos las cosas, le pedí que volviera a trabajar conmigo, le dije lo importante que era para mi, que era la mejor asistente y amiga que había tenido y…

-¡Para! ¿Se lo dijiste así, nombrando primero el trabajo?

-Si…-susurró.

-¡Con un…! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Lo primero que quiere oír Ino es que la amas, no que fue una buena empleada que trabajaba duro!

-¡No puedo llegar simplemente y decirle "Ino, te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti"!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no va con tu estilo de Señor Amargado? ¡Por una vez deja esas cosas de lado, sé un poco sensible! Ella tiene razón, eres un maldito ogro.

Iba a responderme, pero nuevamente se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Respiró varias veces y sacó su celular.

-Eres tan molesta, ¡te voy a demostrar a ti y a Ino que no soy un ogro!

Se puso el teléfono al oído y salió disparado hacía las escaleras.

…

Cuando por fin regresé al departamento, aún seguía pensando en las probabilidades que tenía Neji con esa actitud de que la rubia lo perdonara. Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas, incluso había ido al restaurante de Komura-san a comer. Al entrar de nuevo al edificio, tuve que hacer una que otra maniobra para evitar que un par de reporteros me viesen. Esos tipos de vez en cuando se daban sus rondas por ahí. Aunque aún no sabían ciertamente mi locación, o la del departamento de Sasuke, sabían que ese era uno de los lugares donde se rumoraba vivía él.

La puerta no estaba desecha, y cuando me aseguré que seguía cerrada, supe que aún seguían ahí dentro. Me acomodé el gorro de la sudadera que llevaba en ese momento y me senté junto a la entrada. Traté de escuchar algo, pero al no advertir nada, me quedé dormida.

Para cuando desperté noté que ya era de noche, chequé el reloj en el celular, ignoré las diversas llamadas perdidas de Naruto y Hinata, y me di cuenta que ya habían pasado cerca de ocho horas. Tenia el cuello adolorido por dormir ahí, tenía que descansar en mi cama. Con desilusión entré. Los busqué inmediatamente, para encontrarlos en la sala, sentados alrededor de la mesa y comiendo. Me crucé de brazos. Algo ahí me decía que no habían arreglado nada.

Uzumaki estaba echándose a la boca un gran pedazo de carne cuando me vio, lo tragó y se levantó de inmediato, señalándome con el dedo.

-Si Sasuke regresa algún día, me aseguraré que no te vuelva a hablar.

Comúnmente era fácil darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Naruto, pero esa ocasión no supe si bromeaba o lo decía en serio.

-Eres un amor, qué lindo al desearle a los otros lo mejor- tomó su chaqueta y se detuvo al lado de Hinata, algo titubeante ¿era mi impresión o estaba nervioso?

Le susurró algo que no entendí, luego caminó hacía mi.

-Ya está, puedes estar feliz, ahora Neji cuando se entere querrá matarme-dijo un poco triste.

Sin saber de qué iba la cosa, le contesté.

-No te preocupes, acabo de apalear a ese hombre, ya no me intimida como antes.

Me miró con algo de desconfianza antes de irse. Cuando lo escuché abrir la puerta, me giré, y para mi sorpresa, lo descubrí dándole una última mirada a Hinata.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-pregunté a la chica, quien todo el tiempo había permanecido callada, sólo comiendo.

No me contestó a la primera, al parecer aún seguía nerviosa.

-Ha mencionado a Neji, ¿tan malo fue lo que pasó como para que tu primo pueda querer golpearlo?

La chica elevó la mirada, así pude darme cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella. A pesar de los nervios, parecía estar bien.

-Neji es un idiota-dijo sin más.

Me quedé boquiabierta. La única persona que siempre lo había defendido, había sido ella. A pesar de todas las tonterías que él cometía, Hinata seguía creyendo en él. ¿Qué había hecho para que la hiciera cambiar de opinión?

-Espera, ¿le has dicho idiota?

La joven hundió con fuerza los palillos en el ramen.

-¡No lo perdonaré! Mañana mismo me salgo de ese departamento. ¡No puedo creer lo que hizo!

-¡Vaya, debió ser algo grande para que digas eso!

Superé la sorpresa y me serví un plato, luego fui a sentarme junto a ella.

-Cuenta, ¿qué pasó?

Me explicó a detalle que, después de que yo desaparecí, se las vio muy negras. Creía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, el estar ahí sola con Naruto era algo que no podía soportar. Al principio el chico se negó a dirigirle la palabra pues estaba muy enojado por lo que yo había hecho. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron en silencio, por ratos dormían, pero siempre estaban esperando a que yo volviera. En un momento inesperado, Uzumaki se aventuró a hablar.

-Todo es por culpa de Neji.-dijo la chica en un susurro.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué él? Digo, puede ser una y mil cosas, ¿pero también tiene la culpa de eso?-estaba muy confusa.

-En aquel entonces Naruto-kun y yo éramos muy amigos, y mi primo ya era el ogro que es actualmente. Después de que murieron mis padres fue él quien se encargó de cuidarme, a pesar de que apenas me gana con unos cuantos años. Estando acostumbrado a imponer sus ideas ante la de los demás, ambos fuimos también víctimas de ello.

-Al grano por favor-pedí.

-Naruto me contó como lo molestaba. Por ejemplo, en su primer casting, cuando mi primo ya trabajaba como asistente de producción, hizo lo imposible para que lo rechazaran. Hacía cosas como esa, pero aún así el otro trataba de acercarse a mí.

Hinata estaba realmente enojada, nunca antes la había visto así, y es que siempre había sido ella quien había defendido a mi ex manager, le tenía un gran respeto y hacía lo que él mandara. El verla así era algo que podría asustar.

-Sigue, ¿qué más dijo?

-Amenazó con desprestigiar a su padre si seguía frecuentándome. Neji-san siempre ha tenido poder en Gappure, y en aquel entonces la carrera de Minato peligraba debido a un escándalo, la situación perfecta para que mi primo aprovechara-bajó triste la mirada.

En ese momento quería tener frente a mi a ese tipo, ¡cómo podía ser tan maldito!

-¡Será idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en tu vida así?

-Lo sé- la joven se tapó la cara con ambas manos- lo peor es que siempre vivió bajo amenazas de Neji, hasta que decidió hacerse a un lado cuando vio que de éste dependía su trabajo en Gappure. No lo quería a mi lado, siempre ha pensado que es un bobo sin futuro, desde que era más joven lo clasificó como un tonto, sólo porque los estudios no se le daban. Sin embargo Naruto-kun encontró lo que quería hacer en la vida, y vaya que se ha esforzado por llegar lejos, pero eso no lo ve Neji, aún piensa que no me merece.

-Tu primito esta criado a la antigua, tiene unas ideas lo bastantemente inútiles como para encarcelarlo. Y Uzumaki me decepciona, ¡debió luchar por ti!

-Estaba muy presionado, el trabajo de su padre estaba en riesgo. Además, de haberlo sabido yo misma le hubiese pedido que se alejara.

Nos quedamos un buen rato maldiciendo a su primo.

-¿Y ahora que harás? Digo, al final resultó que Naruto no te odia como tú creías.

La chica se tensó al instante.

-Creo…creo que…no-tartamudeó.

Estaba en realidad nerviosa, realmente no podía ocultar lo que el rubio le hacía sentir.

-¿Dejarás que Neji siga imponiéndose, diciéndote qué hacer?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Hablaré claro con él, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir mi vida, y más aún quien me conviene o no. Aunque…Naruto-kun…-se puso roja inmediatamente mencionó su nombre.

-¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas, simplemente?

Parecía que su cabeza explotaría.

-Ya lo hice.

Me quedé en shock, ¿ella lo había hecho?

-¡Muy bien hecho! ¿y qué dijo? ¡Ah, no, no me digas! Seguro se comportó como un tonto, cuando regresé no se le veía muy contento que digamos.

-Se lo dije justo antes de comer, y en vez de responder, comenzó a comer sin detenerse.

-Evadió la respuesta-dije molesta.

Vaya que Neji era lo peor de ese mundo, me arrepentía de haberlo mandado con Ino.

…

La habitación estaba en silencio. La cama se sentía aún más grande e incómoda. Su aroma aún estaba presente, mientras cada objeto ahí parecía tener su marca, recordándome lo mucho que lo extrañaba. ¿En qué lugar podría estar en ese momento? ¿Qué cosas pasarían por su cabeza? Todas las noches antes de dormir me dedicaba a pensar en las una y mil razones por las que podría no regresar. ¿Se había fastidiado tanto de mí? ¿Tan harto estaba de mi actitud?

Había sido realmente desconfiada, siempre tendiendo a lo peor, cuando él sólo había tratado de amarme. Me había equivocado, por eso ahora sabía que debía tener fe en él. Era como una manera de redimirme, siendo paciente y confiando en el amor que me tenía. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Al poco rato, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté al día siguiente debido al insistente sonido del timbre. Por poco y me caigo del susto.

Era Sasuke, juraba que lo era. Dos segundos después, me percaté de su cabello más largo, además de que se veía de más edad. Tenía frente a Itachi Uchiha.

-Pasa-dije con decepción.

-Neji me contó que habías vuelto a vivir aquí. Considerando que los reporteros aún no descubren por completo el departamento, creo que ha sido buena idea-dijo estando ya en la sala.

Lo observé con duda. ¿Qué lo traía ahí?

-Supongo que no has venido a decirme el paradero de Sasuke, ¿verdad?-dije molesta.

Me devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el seño.

-Si piensas que lo sé, no es así, al irse tampoco pensó en mí. Además de dejarme un montón de problemas con la agencia y los productores, también me deja preocupado. No tengo ni idea de qué tiene en la cabeza ese chico.

-¿Es en serio? –pregunté desconcertada.

-¿Tengo alguna razón para mentirte?

Lo medité un segundo.

-Claro, es en parte culpa mía todo lo que ha pasado. Anda, me falta tu regaño-refugié la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Desde un principio le advertí a Sasuke el riesgo que corría al tenerte aquí, podían haberlos descubierto en cualquier momento. Así que el peligro del escándalo estuvo latente todo el tiempo, si lo que te preocupa es la forma en que los descubrieron en la presentación, consuélate con que pudo haber sido en cualquier momento-extrañamente, no sonaba enfadado.

-Fue algo muy imprudente haber desaparecido ese día, lo sé.

-La cosa ya está hecha, ya no hay más que hacer. Te podría torturar diciéndote que la carrera artística de Sasuke se ha ido al carajo. Nos han cancelado el último contrato, el drama que grabaría junto con Aki ha sido cancelado. Los contratos publicitarios, se retiraron al momento y ahora tenemos dos demandas. El panorama no podía ser peor.

La culpa me cayó de golpe.

-Eso es aún peor que lo mío.

-Claro que lo es, Sasuke llevaba ya varios años en esto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato, lo cual se hizo realmente incómodo.

-La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí no es para hablar de eso, aunque si de algo igual de serio.

Di un respingo al escucharlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Haré que su carrera resurja, aunque la situación podría ser desesperanzadora, sé que lo podemos lograr, sólo necesito que él regrese.

Algo me dijo que lo siguiente que me pediría era que me alejara de él en caso de que volviera. Justo cuando comenzaba a creerme en verdad que lo nuestro podía ser posible, llegaba él a arruinarlo.

-No pienso rendirme, no lo dejaré, a menos que…-tragué saliva- a menos que él me diga que no me ama.

Me observó con seriedad.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te rindas.

Últimamente escuchaba de los demás cosas demasiado locas, que nunca hubiese imaginado que dirían. ¿Era que acaso permitía lo nuestro?

-No me vengas con eso, desde un principio te has opuesto, ¿Por qué cambiarías de parecer?-me puse a la defensiva.

-Porque al parecer lo haces feliz. Desde que perdimos a nuestros padres, he buscado lo mejor para él. He sido su madre y padre sustituto, su amigo, su asistente, quien ha manejado su carrera, lamentablemente también ha sido quien lo ha juzgado cada vez que se equivoca, pero todo ha sido porque lo quiero, es el único familiar que tengo, ¿cómo podría desearle que se alejara de la persona que ama?

Después de escuchar sus palabras, me quedé en un tremendo estado de confusión. Siempre había tenido una imagen de Itachi, la cual no era la mejor. Escuchar aquello de él hacía que su imagen de hermano malo se desboronara.

-¿Hablas…en serio?-pregunté con cuidado.

Con la expresión más seria que le había visto, quizás siento totalmente honesto, me contestó.

-Es por eso que venia, tómalo como "darte apoyo". Sé paciente con Sasuke, actualmente debe estar hecho un lío, tiene muchas cosas que acomodar en su vida. Siendo sincero, es la primera vez en la vida que lo veo frustrado, pero confío en que arreglará todo. Y para eso, necesitará de tu ayuda.

Tener ahí a una figura tan importante como él, quien siempre me había intimidado y que había tachado de insoportable, era contrastante al verlo ahí tan sereno, apoyándome en cierta manera, y diciendo que haría lo posible por salvar la carrera de Sasuke. Claro que lo haría, eran hermanos y le tenía aprecio, ¿cómo pude pensar que era un ogro, igual que Neji?

…

La grabación del último capítulo de Hey you! fue algo de lo que apenas salí viva. Cuando entré al set todo mundo se quedó observándome de manera extraña. Mis compañeros de trabajo no me dirigieron la palabra, más que para actuar. No sólo era el escándalo que se había armado, sino que yo ya iba prácticamente de salida, ya no era nadie ahí.

Lo peor del día, fue encontrarme con Gaara. Desde primera hora, al encontrarnos en el set, había notado en su mirada la decepción que yo le había causado. Traté de encontrar un tiempo para hablar a solas, pero parecía que él me estaba evitando. Y para colmo de males, la última escena tenía que llevar un beso. ¡Qué incómodo sería grabar ese momento! Tendría que esconder toda mi vergüenza para tratar de ser profesional…aunque fuese por última vez.

-¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto?-pregunté con desgano a Neji, mientras se preparaba la escena. Me miró con cara de "¿Tengo que responder?" para luego ignorarme y hacer su trabajo.

Con desgano me ubiqué en el set junto a Gaara. Todo el tiempo no había sabido que decir, así que no supe cómo fue que logré articular palabra.

-Tratemos de que esto sea rápido-le dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

Escuché como se burló.

-No te preocupes, yo quiero más que tú que esto termine-el tono de su voz lo decía todo, estaba aún enfadado por lo ocurrido, me quedaba claro que no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente.

-Tratemos que esto termine bien, sólo eso- tomó mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara, aplicaba algo de fuerza, tanto que me dolió un poco, pero no me atreví a negarme.

-Al parecer nada te ha salido bien últimamente, ¿no es así, Haruno?

En sus ojos sólo pude ver lo dolido que estaba. En cierta forma, con las ropas que llevaba, parecía que el actor y el personaje se habían mezclado. Kenzo, el chico rebelde del drama, que le importaba poco sentar cabeza, que se aceleraba con muy poco, y que no se dejaba de nadie, ese chico difícil de domar, había aparecido.

-Siento mucho si una disculpa no vale tanto para ti, pero en verdad lo siento-listo, por mi parte no podía hacer nada más, era culpable y no podía negarlo, sólo me quedaba aguantar que él me odiara.

Cuando la escena comenzó a rodarse, y que aquel temido momento del beso llegó, Gaara demostró su repudio hacía mi de una manera que en cierta forma se lo agradecí. Sus labios apenas me tocaron. Lo sentí frio, distante. Aunque ambos habíamos dado lo mejor en la actuación, esa escena no era para nada la mejor. Fue un alivio que Neji decidiera sólo grabar esa.

-¡Corte!-escuché decir al director.

Esa palabra tenía muchos significados, para mi no era sólo el final de mi primer drama completo, sino del último también. Me sentí aún más triste cuando todo mundo comenzó a felicitarse entre sí, felices por el gran trabajo que se había hecho. Todos fueron a felicitar a Gaara, quien por cierto trato de huir al momento, luego a la coprotagonista, bueno, a cada uno de los actores…excepto a mi. Me quedé en un rincón, siendo ignorada más de lo que quisiese.

Todo había terminado para mí ahí. Ese sueño había sido lindo mientras duró. Hubiese deseado continuar en ello, gracias a Sasuke había aprendido a amar la actuación. De una manera extraña, me hacía feliz hacerlo. Lástima que todo se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó.

Cuando traté de salir del lugar, me topé con una persona conocida en la entrada, Ino. Estaba ahí recargada, aplaudiendo suavemente y sonriendo. El que haya estado ahí en ese momento, hubiese deseado que supiera cuánto se lo agradecía. Fui hacía ella y me abrazó.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-dijo con una voz que me recordó a mi madre.

-Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que estar presente en la última grabación dado que comencé este proyecto-había algo en su sonrisa que no podía explicar.

-El ogro se va a poner como bestia cuando te vea-la advertí.

Sus labios se curvaron aún más.

-Ya lo hizo-me señaló con la mirada a un lugar a espaldas mías.

Unos metros delante estaba Neji, con la mandíbula desencajada, tanto que podría haber parecido bobo.

-Parece estar en shock-dije.

-Me ha estado buscando como loco, por eso le debe sorprender verme ahora aquí.

Se dirigió hacía nosotras.

-¡Oye Neji, deberías…!-no terminé de hablar, pues pasó a mi lado y me empujó para poder llegar más fácilmente a donde estaba Ino. Al tenerla a su alcance, la jaló del brazo y la atrajo para si y le dio un beso mucho mejor que el de cualquier drama que pudiese haber dirigido.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, todo mundo los vio. Solté un gritito de la emoción, a pesar de que el Hyuga no me tenía muy contenta que digamos, lo que acababa de hacer había sido realmente hermoso.

…

Cuando regresé al departamento, nuevamente imaginé que al abrir la puerta, las luces me recibirían, indicando que él había vuelto, y al entrar a la sala, quizás lo encontraría haciendo ejercicio como loco, o tal vez simplemente echado en el sillón, esperando a que yo llegara para hacer la cena, aunque eso era algo tonto ya que siempre se quejaba de cómo cocinaba.

Pero no fue así, la oscuridad del lugar era lo único que me esperaba. Dejé caer mi bolso en el pasillo y con pesadez me tumbé en un sofá. Estaba tan cansada, tan harta de todo, que no tenía siquiera ganas de dormir en su cama, la cual lo único que me había provocado era pensar aún más en él.

Imaginé que las sombras terminarían por tragarme, igual que la soledad, que parecía susurrarme al oído…

-Mira lo que te pasa por tener tanta mala suerte…

Estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño, donde no distinguía de la pesadilla de la realidad.

-No quiero estar sola…-le respondí.

-Siempre estas en el lugar equivocado…

-No, ahora estoy donde debería estar-aseguré.

-¿Estas segura de ello? Desde un principio todo fueron problemas…-me molestaba la forma en que me retaba, quería gritarle a las sombras cuanto se equivocaban.

-Lo amo, eso me basta.

Escuché una risa, extraño fue que no me causara enojo, sino tranquilidad.

-Molestia…

Una calidez extraña me envolvió, callando los susurros y llevándome a un sueño largo y tranquilo. Justo antes de perderme por completo, fui consciente de su presencia.

Por la mañana desperté de golpe, las ansias hicieron que prácticamente saltara del sofá, todo por verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo me quedé ahí parada, sintiendo como se me secaba la boca. No había rastro de él. Tardé un tiempo en superar la decepción. Podría haber jurado que él había estado ahí conmigo la noche anterior. Había sentido el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, la piel de sus brazos rozando la mía, ¡me había hablado al oído!

¿Todo había sido una ilusión? ¿A tal punto había llegado? Al parecer mi subconsciente comenzaba a fallar y me tendía trampas. El estado de mi mediocridad avanzaba…

Fue entonces cuando giré y me encontré con unos lentes de sol sobre la mesa de centro, ¡no había sido mi imaginación! ¡Él estaba ahí!

Corrí hacía su habitación, cuando abrí la puerta encontré el lugar desierto, sólo su maleta sobre la cama. Busqué en el baño y nada, en mi recamara tampoco, en cada una de las habitaciones del departamento. Volví a la sala, estaba agitada y nerviosa, traté de calmarme con la idea de que probablemente había salido a comprar algo para el desayuno. Me senté y no dejé de mirar hacía el pasillo que daba a la entrada. Cuando abriera le gritaría "¡Bienvenido!", justo como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás.

Desvié la mirada hacía algo que había bajo los lentes y en lo que no había reparado antes, una hoja doblada a la mitad. La tomé y pude distinguir su letra. La leí rápido la primera vez, cuando terminé de leerla me alteré demasiado, todo el contenido me parecía maravilloso, a excepción del final.

"_Sakura:_

_He vuelto anoche, pensé que te encontraría aquí tal y como Itachi dijo, estuve a punto de llamarle para reclamarle por traerme de regreso con mentiras, pero entendí que era verdad cuando vi el tiradero que había en la casa, sólo tu podías hacerlo."_

En realidad quise matarlo por eso ¿yo era la desordenada? Casi podía verlo sonriendo bulón al escribir aquello.

"_Cuando llegaste tuve unas ganas inmensas de correr a abrazarte, pero al ver lo rápido que te quedaste dormida lo reconsideré. Además, te veías tan linda balbuceando que me querías...Te abracé y por fin pude dormir con la mente tranquila después de todo lo que pasó._

_Mi hermano me contó todo, al parecer él y Neji son peores que mujeres chismosas, me ha contado a detalle lo que pasó después de que desaparecí, en verdad lo siento. Parecería que me he comportado como un cobarde, por eso, también pido perdón. Fue él quien dio conmigo, había olvidado lo inteligente que es, dio con la casa de campo en la que me encontraba más rápido de lo que pensé. Me ha propuesto un plan, el cual créeme, se escucha tan bien que parece ilógico. Pero lo intentaremos._

_Estos días debieron ser difíciles para ti, ¿no es así? Me he ido sin pensar en lo difícil que podrías tú también estarla pasando. Pero ¿sabes? Necesitaba estar solo, lejos de todos, de Aki, quien estaba tan equivocada, creyendo en un amor que nunca más podría ser, de mi hermano, que se estaba volviendo loco con cada cosa que Akatsuki le ordenaba, él sabía que esas decisiones me repercutirían en lo personal, así que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Igual, también debía alejarme de ti, pues ya me di cuenta de que reteniéndote junto a mí, sólo te provoco cosas malas._

_Durante los días que estuve fuera, sólo logré pensar en pocas cosas, como que me gustaría corregir mi actitud. Deberías estar muy bien enterada de lo orgulloso que soy, lo cual creo me ha traído varios problemas, no soy una buena persona, creo que deberías saber eso Sakura, y no arriesgar todo por estar conmigo. Y si de casualidad me aceptaras, teniendo en cuenta lo_ _insoportable que soy en ocasiones, sabiendo que si decido continuar como actor nadie nos la pondrá fácil, si aún así quieres estar a mi lado, estaría más que feliz._

_Por último, ¿debería mencionar que estaba harto de los reporteros y los fotógrafos? Me estaba matando la idea de vivir siempre escondido, todo este tiempo he tenido que estar bajo la sombra de algún escándalo que pudiera arruinarme. Cuando te encontré, sé que me arriesgué, pero no me arrepiento para nada de todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a ti…a nosotros._

_Y si quiero vivir sin escondernos, y dar la cara ante todos sin mentiras, creo que lo más correcto será decir toda la verdad, ya que después de pensarlo tanto he concluido que es lo mejor._

_Te veo por la tarde, deséame suerte._

_Sasuke."_

¿Qué pensaba hacer? Tenía el presentimiento de que no era algo sensato. Llamé de inmediato a Itachi.

…

…

Cuando llegué al lugar que él me había mencionado, apenas y tenía aire después de tanto correr. La sala de conferencias estaba llena, no sabía una persona más. Traté de buscar a Itachi o a Koko, pero entre el gentío no logré identificarlos. Caminé a tropezones entre tantos reporteros y fotógrafos, sin embargo me hicieron el paso difícil.

¡Debía llegar cuanto antes con Sasuke e impedir que diera esa conferencia! Había decidido contarlo todo, con el fin de salvarme, pero si lo hacía, sería como sepultar su propia carrera. Tenía que impedir que dijera una sola palabra.

Iba apenas a medio camino, cuando el alboroto comenzó. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se apilaron hacía el frente, los flashes estallaron y fue incluso más difícil caminar. Me reacomodé de nuevo los lentes y la gorra que llevaba, no sería bueno descubrirme ante los leones cuando estaban tan hambrientos.

-Señores, gracias por haber venido aquí este día, aún después de habérseles citado con tan poca anticipación. Aquí esta con ustedes Saji-san, sean respetuosos por favor-escuché decir a Itachi.

-No…-susurré y por poco y tiro a alguien en mi camino.

Me puse de puntillas y lo vi, estaba sobre ahí al frente sentado, traía un traje impecable que lo hacía lucir realmente elegante, más que de costumbre. Algo parecía faltar en él, parecía que su luz se estaba extinguiendo, nunca antes lo había visto más expuesto. Siempre había sido la estrella que con su extraña sonrisa y su galanura, lograba derretir a cualquier chica, y ser envidiado por muchos hombres, siempre había parecido ser inalcanzable…tal como un famoso lo podía ser. Cada vez que lo veía actuar, me daba cuenta de las diferentes personas que podía ser, lo cual le daba un brillo extra. Así que verlo de esa manera ahí, a punto de echarse al pozo, hacía que sintiera más tristeza por él que por mí.

-Sé que esto es muy sorpresivo para ustedes, pero me he visto en la necesidad de reunirlos para informarles sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido, haciendo énfasis en aclarar todo este asunto de una vez por todas, dejando de lado las mil versiones que han surgido de ello.

Quise seguir avanzando, pero nadie me hacía espacio, en un momento me vi encerrada entre una masa humana.

-…En días pasados se dio un lamentable escándalo del que todo mundo ha hablado. Pero sólo está en manos mías, de las señoritas Haruno y Ueda la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Hace poco conversé con Aki y ella también está de acuerdo con que sea yo quien explique todo.

Parecía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta. ¡Quería gritarle desde donde estaba que se detuviera!

-Desde un primer momento, en el regreso de Ueda al país, entre nosotros no hubo más que un lazo de amistad, fueron los malentendidos los que llevaron a que todo mundo pensara que éramos novios por segunda vez. Pero no, aquello había quedado en el pasado y no había manera de que resurgiera.

La mayoría de los reporteros levantaron la mano, pidiendo permiso para hacer preguntas. Itachi les indico que esperaran.

-En cuanto a la señorita Haruno, debo admitir varias cosas, para empezar, es cierto que estuvo viviendo conmigo por un tiempo… -las preguntas estallaron en todo el lugar, tanto que tuve que taparme los oídos.

Pasó un buen rato para que el Uchiha mayor los pudiera callar.

-Sin embargo, pese a lo que se pueda decir sobre ese hecho, la verdad es que ella sólo estuvo ahí debido a que en ese entonces no tenía a donde más ir, por culpa mía se había quedado sin casa, así que asumí la responsabilidad dejándola estar en mi departamento mientras conseguía mejorar su situación. Comenzó a trabajar de mesera, se esforzó en salir adelante, todo con la ilusión de poder volver a América lo más rápido posible. Después de un tiempo, Hyuga Neji la descubrió y se dio cuenta de su potencial como actriz. Ustedes ya la han visto actuar, no por nada el drama de Hey You ha sido el que más rating ha tenido-calló por un momento, meditando sus palabras- Ustedes han criticado de más a una chica que sólo se ha esforzado por llegar a dónde está. En cuanto al tema de que si hubo algo entre nosotros, esa parte es verdad, lo fue por unos meses, hasta que regresó Aki y debido a la falta de comunicación, terminamos nuestra relación. Después de unos meses, estando en todo su derecho, Sakura comenzó una relación con Gaara Sabaku, la cual fue algo errónea debido a que los reporteros pusieron mucho de su parte. Al final, como ustedes pudieron ver en la pasada presentación de Hey You, ambos pudimos hablar y aclarara lo que se había malinterpretado. Fue eso simplemente, nos amamos. Lamento la forma en que se dio todo ese día, lo debimos de manejar con más cautela, pero al final así resultaron las cosas.

Aquí Sakura sólo ha sido la víctima del poder que pueden tener los escándalos de un artista como yo, así que les pido se retire toda la mala publicidad que se le ha dado…

Mientras él hablaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo lo que había dicho, me había llegado al corazón. Me estaba defendiendo, poniendo a un lado su orgullo y su fama, todo por lo que él consideraba que era lo mejor para mi.

Cuando terminó, los reporteros arremetieron contra su discurso, al parecer sus palabras no los había calmado. Claro, ese tipo de explicaciones a ellos no los saciaba. Cansada de tanto, y molesta por la situación, pasé a empujones el tramo que me quedaba, al llegar a la banda que mantenía aislados a los reporteros de Sasuke, me quité la gorra y los lentes, haciendo que mi cabello se extendiera de inmediato, tanto color rosa fue visible para todos.

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras los flases se fueron sobre mí. El pelinegro me miró de inmediato, estaba algo asombrado por verme ahí.

-Ayúdame a subir-le exigí, él se movió a trompicones y llegó al borde, jaló de mi mano y me subió con facilidad, hubo un segundo en el que dudó lo que haría, pero no desistí y puse mi cara más seria.

-Ahora déjamelo a mí, si tu te ensucias con lodo, yo también lo haré-le susurré.

Cogí el micrófono, sin embargo él me detuvo el brazo.

-No deberías estar aquí, no deberías…

-Te amo, así que esto también me incumbe-dije sin más, mientras las bocinas del lugar lo elevaban para que todo mundo lo escuchara.

Tomé su mano y empujé al frente.

…

-Estas de locura-dijo algo molesto mientras presionaba con insistencia el botón del elevador.

-Pero sé que te ha gustado-me burlé.

Me miró fijamente, por lo visto el enojo aún no se le pasaba, así que no le di tiempo de responder.

-Vamos, te vas tanto tiempo, ¿qué queríais que hiciera?

-Sólo les has dado razones para que mañana salgamos en cada portada y noticia que se dé en este país.

Las puertas se habían cerrado, él sólo se recargó en la pared, cruzado de manos. Me quedé en silencio mientras el timbre marcaba uno a uno los pisos que subíamos. Lo miré con cuidado, quizás sin un poco de vergüenza, de pies a cabeza. Aún no podía creerme que ese chico me amara. Era demasiado, él lo era, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento también, y pues…el beso que le había dado al finalizar la conferencia, después de explicar que lo amaba, había sido algo también exagerado.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo pervertida que eres?-dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Cómo no serlo cuando ya soy oficialmente tu novia?-mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

Se abrieron las puertas, salió como rayo y lo seguí.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Todo el tiempo estas mirándome de manera lasciva. Debí haber mencionado en la conferencia ese tipo de comportamiento, en vez de taparte.

-¿Lasciva? ¿Y cómo rayos defines tú el tomarme fotos a escondidas desde que llegué? Podría bien demandarte por acoso.

No respondió, pero podría haber jurado que tenía esa sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, la cual trató de tapar dándome de nuevo la espalda.

-No sé como te he aguantado, siempre estás imaginándote cosas y relamiéndote los labios. ¿Eres muy acosadora, lo sabías?-fruncí el seño, el tipo en verdad se había dado cuenta entonces.

En ese momento estaba sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador, aproveché que estaba de espaldas y con mi dedo índice, lentamente recorrí su espina dorsal, desde su cuello, por encima de la tela de su camisa, hasta el borde del pantalón. Me miró por encima del hombro con expresión seria.

-No juegues- quizás había sido mi imaginación, pero se había tensado ante aquel roce.

-Puedo hacerlo cuanto quiera, ¿no? ¡Vamos! No seas amargado, mira que por fin me siento con la libertad de hacer lo que sea, sin escondernos, sin miedo del qué dirán.

-Eres demasiado ansiosa-se tomó el agua de jalón y se retiró a la sala.

Me quedé como boba mirándolo. Todo en ese momento parecía perfecto. Corrí hacía donde se había acomodado en el sofá, para terminar incómodamente sentada al lado suyo, medio en el sofá, medio en el suelo.

-Vamos, dame espacio-rogué, sorprendentemente no dijo nada, sino que me cedió lugar.

Encendió la televisión, sin embargo no puse atención en nada de la programación, me quedé pensando en lo perfecto que era ese momento. Busqué su mano y me aferré a ella, él cerró sus dedos correspondiéndome.

Cosas como aquella, algo tan simple como tener nuestras manos juntas, me daban una extraña y cómoda felicidad. Me pregunto, ¿cómo sería toda una vida al lado de él? Sería interesante descubrirlo…

Y de pronto, después de estar en un estado inocente, pensando sólo cosas lindas y tiernas, mi mano se movió sola, ¡lo juro! Y es que, ¿cómo poder resistirse a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Necesito descansar, el día ha sido muy ajetreado-dijo en tono quejumbroso, raro en él.

Seguí con el juego del roce con los dedos, recorrí su brazo, deleitándome con la dureza de sus músculos. Después tracé una línea sobre su pecho…Al parecer se seguía cuidando como siempre, la delgada tela de la camisa me permitía sentir la forma de sus bíceps y su abdomen. Con cuidado fui quitando botón por botón. Para estar cansado, no protestaba.

Luego hice algo tan lascivo como él había dicho. Con el índice me atreví a bajar del inicio del pantalón, un poco más abajo.

-Si sigues jugando con fuego, te vas a quemar-me advirtió.

Miré su rostro, al parecer tenía esa expresión nula, aquella donde no podía saber para nada que estaba pensando. Decidí continuar. Me acerqué y lamí su cuello, mientras mi mano se adentraba debajo de su ropa interior.

No me esperaba que ya estuviera duro, apenas lo toqué, sentí como se alteró. Se había estado negando cuando su cuerpo ya estaba preparado para otras cosas.

-¡Joder! ¡Te dije que no siguieras!

Bufó y se movió, cuando menos imaginé, ya me tenía bajo él.

-Ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Lo haré con gusto-dije sonriente.

Me besó tanto como lo había ansiado todo el tiempo que lo esperé. Lo hizo sin limitarse, con una pasión que ni siquiera habíamos demostrado en ese beso en la conferencia de prensa. Me recordó un poco a aquella ocasión en que actuamos en Koi no Game, donde de lo que era un simple beso, terminamos desatando algo mucho más peligroso.

No recuerdo como fue que terminamos en su cama, desnudos y sudorosos, él entrando en mi de manera desesperada, con fuerza y provocando en mi cuerpo oleadas de placer. Hubo un momento en el que lo único que hice fue susurrar su nombre, aferrarme a su espalda mientras respiraba sobre su cuello.

En un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y lo que vi en sus ojos negros me bastó para confirmar algo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho; que era una de esas personas afortunadas que habían ya encontrado al amor de su vida. Un segundo después me perdí en algo más allá del cielo.

Desde ese día, dejé de creer en mi mala suerte.

…

…

…

- FIN -

…

…

**EPILOGO**

…

-¡Se ve tan genial!-chilló Kotomi.

Toda la gente del lugar se le quedó viendo. Parecían un par de universitarias aficionadas a los dramas televisivos.

Matsuri, la chica de pelo castaño que estaba a su lado, pidió disculpas a los comensales de al lado por el escándalo que hacía su amiga.

-Tan sólo no grites-pidió.

Estaban en un restaurante cenando, mientras en la pantalla se transmitía la serie del momento.

-No puedo creer que luzcan tan bien juntos, por momentos créeme, le tengo envidia a la Haruno, ¡sólo pensar que se llevó al hombre más genial de todo el país!-chilló la pelinegra.

-Por favor, Saji no es tan genial-Kotomi le devolvió una mirada retadora.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tan sólo ve lo lindo que es! Actúa muy bien, se ha ganado los mejores protagónicos y vamos, este es el mejor de todos ¡y pensar que esos dos son pareja en la vida real!-gritó emocionada, mientras la castaña fruncía el seño.

-Para mi Uzumaki-san es mejor actor, no por nada la serie en la que sale es competencia directa a la de Saji y Sakura-contestó.

-Naruto es otro que también tiene novia, ¿has visto a la nueva conductora de noticias, la que sale junto a Minato? Esa chica, ya sabes, la de pelo hermoso y ojos grises, ¡quien fuera ella!

Matsuri se desesperó.

-Hace un momento adorabas a Saji ¿y ahora babeas por Uzumaki? ¡Quién te entiende!-la pelinegra hizo un puchero.

-Admiro a ambos, al primero que lo deje la novia, me le lanzo encima-dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¡Kotomi! Tan sólo mídete. Además, tan sólo mira a esas dos, la Haruno es demasiado bonita, esta al nivel de Sasuke, ambos son muy buenos en lo que hacen, todo mundo ve con buenos ojos esa pareja, recuerda como los fans de la chica hicieron que la devolvieran a la actuación, no creo que pueda tener competencia, y menos con una fan loca como tu- la pelinegra hizo un puchero dramático ante esas palabras- y sobre la chica esa, Hyuga, es otra a la que tampoco te puedes enfrentar, es igual de bonita y popular. Ya, mejor deja de soñar con tanto artista y vuelve a la realidad.

Después de esas palabras Kotomi estuvo de malas durante el resto de la cena. A Matsuri de vez en cuando le molestaba lo irritante que podía ser su amiga cuando se comportaba tan fanática.

Y es que para ella la vida era muy diferente a como podían pintarla los dramas, en esas historias los protagonistas siempre terminaban felices. Sin embargo ella sabía de primera mano que la vida era difícil, un poco cruel e injusta. Aunque claro, ¿a quién no le gustaría enamorarse tan intensamente como lo hacía la protagonista de un drama?

La noche avanzó muy rápido, tanto que Kotomi terminó un poco borracha, ya para esas alturas se le había olvidado el enojo y cantaba incoherencias. Matsuri la mandó en taxi a su casa.

-¿Sabías que eres la mejor amiga que tengo? Eres amargada pero… ¡te amo!-gritó la pelinegra sacando la cabeza por la ventana, mientras el auto avanzaba.

"Se va a matar", pensó la otra al verla.

-¡Señor, debería irse!-escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas.

Giró y se encontró con uno de los empleados del restaurante, al parecer estaban por cerrar y tenían al típico borracho que no quería largarse, dado que ni cabeza tenía para eso.

Era sólo un jovencito sosteniendo a un hombre un poco mayor que él, el chico era demasiado delgado y el otro parecía más alto y con más cuerpo como, tanto que estuvo a nada de dejarlo caer sobre la acera.

Matsuri se adelantó y lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Debió sacarlo usted, he batallado demasiado!-se quejó el chico, y de la nada dejó de sujetarlo, dejándole todo el peso a la joven.

La castaña se quedó confusa.

-Espera, ¡ayúdame!

-Lo siento, yo ya tengo que cerrar, si era su responsabilidad debió tan siquiera limitarlo para que no tomara tanto.

Sin poderlo creer se quedó ahí sosteniendo aquel bulto mientras el empleado desaparecía, tras haberse librado del borracho. ¡Bien! ¡Ahora sí se había metido en una buena! ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese desconocido que tenía al lado?

Trató de hacerlo hablar, pero el tipo seguía con la cabeza baja. Con dificultad buscó en sus bolsos algún tipo de identificación, o en el mejor caso un teléfono. Maldijo por lo bajo tras no encontrar más que unas cuantas monedas y una tarjeta de crédito sin nombre.

¡Ese parecía ser su día!

¿Qué haría con él? ¿Y si lo dejaba ahí abandonado? No, hacía demasiado frio como para hacer eso. ¿Y si llamaba a la policía? Contando con que ni ella o el extraño traían celular, eso era poco factible. Así que al final tomó la peor decisión de todas; llevárselo a casa.

Apenas pudo abrir la puerta, y eso porque el taxista que los llevó le ayudó a meter a aquel borracho y lo llevarlo hasta el sillón.

Al final se quedó ahí sentada en el suelo, maldiciendo a todo mundo y más a la persona que tenía en frente. ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué? ¿Cómo es que llevaba a alguien así a su casa? Esa noche durmió con el seguro de su habitación puesto, no fuera a ser que el borracho resultara un psicótico maniaco.

Despertó debido a los golpes en su puerta. Debido a que vivía sola, nadie más podía tocar, claro, a excepción del borracho. Con miedo se acercó a la puerta, mientras los golpes eran más insistentes.

Cuando abrió se encontró frente a frente con el tipo en cuestión y pudo notar muchas cosas que, de haber percatado la noche anterior antes de sostenerlo, lo hubiese dejado caer al pavimento. El tipo ya no traía la gorra de la noche anterior, lo que hacía que sus cabellos rojos cayeran rebeldes sobre su frente. Quizás no era un maniaco, pero se le veía tan enfadado que podría parecer peor. Era alto, y por cierto, mucho más guapo y con mejor cuerpo de lo que mostraba en televisión.

Gaara Sabaku, el actor rebelde del mundo del espectáculo, el mujeriego por excelencia, estaba ahí afuera sin camisa, y seguramente sufriendo los estragos de la borrachera.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó sin una pizca de amabilidad.

Si Matsuri algo tenía, es que le molestaba las personas creídas. Ese chico podía ser tan famoso como quisiera, pero nadie se dirigía a ella en ese tono.

Elevó el mentón y lo encaró.

-En casa de la persona que te salvó de morir de frio en la calle.

El chico frunció el seño, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Sin querer, la castaña se quedó como boba mirando su espalda desnuda, su cintura…y ese tra…

Se tuvo que dar un con la palma de la mano en la frente, tenía que sacar a ese tipo de ahí antes de comenzar a imaginar cosas.

-Ya que despertaste, deberías irte, bastantes problemas me diste anoche.

Gaara se puso la playera, mientras ella inconscientemente recorría su abdomen.

-No sé que halla pasado, pero estaba tomado así que tu tienes la culpa-se atrevió a decir.

¡Matsuri lo quería matar! ¿Él pensaba que habían dormido juntos? Tomó aire y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Lárgate de una buena vez-ordenó.

El chico tomó su chaqueta y salió, pero no había dado ni un paso fuera cuando se metió de nuevo y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada ante aquello, mientras la chica lo veía extrañada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no te vas?

-Hay dos fotógrafos al final del pasillo, sería imposible largarme ahora.

-¿Y piensas quedarte?-se quejó Matsuri.

-Vamos, ya me aguantaste una noche, sólo serán unas horas más.

-¡No nos acostamos!-gritó la chica, mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Gaara se burló y se inclinó un poco hacía ella. ¿O tal vez mucho?

-¿Ah, no? Pues hubieses aprovechado, te hubiese gustado demasiado.

Fue ahí cuando la joven lo cacheteó tan fuerte que lo hizo dar dos pasos hacía atrás. Él no lo sabía, pero se había encontrado con la persona menos indicada.

…

…

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bien! Me siento tan feliz de por fin poder concluir este proyecto! Qué les ha parecido el final? Espero y que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, porque a mi me gustó al final como quedó. Prometí que con este capi no me tardaría tanto, y creo cumplí….Ah! tengo tandas cosas que decir sobre este fic, y debido a que es el último capi, pues aquí voy!

-Nota curiosa, el fic desde un inicio no tenía este título, se iba a llamar "Querida y linda intrusa", nombre que actualmente tiene también la carpeta que guarda todos los archivos del fic….

-En un principio la historia (no el fic) la había imaginado sólo hasta al capítulo donde Sakura se va a América, después surgió esa extraña historia que encajó muy bien en su regreso a Japón, así que cuando escribí el fic, ya era una fusión de dos locuras …

-Este ha sido mi tercer fanfic, y el que a ustedes más les ha gustado…y el que más me ha costado continuar! hasta ahora es el más largo, y este capi, por poco y se me hace infinito! No lo dividí simplemente por gusto, quería un solo capi, incluso metí aquí el epilogo.

-Y hablando del epílogo! Me gustó el giro que le di, cambiar la narración y los protagonistas, además, vaaamos, se que les encantó Gaara.

-Lamento mucho haber tardado taaanto tiempo en subir este fic, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo comencé…

-Gracias a Yamashita Tomohisa y a Akanishi Jin por inspirarme en un inicio XD (Ya saben, por la temática del idol).

Según yo, iba a escribir un largo discurso, mejor la corto.

AH! Si, tengo varias cosas que pedirles!

-Como verán, este capitulo ha sido el más largo en mi historia (¿?), por poco y parece un libro! XDD Además..tiene más páginas que mi propia tesis! D: ...así que, las obligo ò.ó a dejarme un rw XDDD, no, ya en serio, se los agradecería demasiado, digo, es el último, pienso que lo vale!

-Por las que aún no se han enterado, tengo un grupo de face algo loco, se llama 'Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha' No necesito describir de qué va. XDDD

-Si algo les quiero pedir, o más bien explicar, si , eso, es que, yo no soy para nada una beta reader, ok chicas? Digo, tengo una mala ortografía, no muy buena redacción, aún me queda mucho que aprender de esto, y cometo muchos errores, así que no me lo pidan, porfa, para eso hay gente que si sabe –los betas-. Ok? Es que…no tengo la confianza para ello. Puedo aceptar ayudar a conocidos, pero hay ocasiones cuando las solicitudes de este tipo me llueven, y me incomoda decirles que no. Espero y comprendan.

-Verdad extraña: ya no leo fics, sólo sigo dos actualmente, los cuales los actualizan cada 2 meses! de hecho, estoy pensando seriamente en terminar todas mis historias y retirarme (¿?) de esto.

-Las lectoras más constantes fueron (en un conteo rápido) : NANA666, LAVICKYIN, TONIKO UCHIHA, _INGRIID, SAKUVI, HITORIJIME. Perdón si me faltó alguien!

Ok, espero que la penúltima nota no la malentiendan, y me comprendan… u.u. De ahí en aparte, no me queda más que agradecerles, por una y mil cosas, por su apoyo incondicional todos estos meses, por su paciencia, por el aguante que tuvieron al leer mis horrores garrafales…por ser tan lindas y dejar un rw, por leerme, por darme ánimos para continuar este fic, por hacerme saber que les gustaba y qué no. Gracias a ustedes, fue que pude escribir ese segundo capi, lo que desencadenó uno a uno, hasta llegar a este.

¡ G R A C I A S ¡

*Gamsahabnida! Arigatou!

¿Me merezco un rw? Vaamos, que por primera vez contestaré a ellos! –o por lo menos a la mayoría!


End file.
